The boy from Neverland
by zimbardo
Summary: "What you want from me is something I've hidden in the deepest parts of myself so that nobody would be able to take it away from me." Emily Walker is a 17 year old orphan. Her life couldn't get any worse but that all changes when the shadow takes her to Neverland where she meets Peter Pan, but is it the Peter Pan she always thought she knew?
1. Introduction: TBFN

Hi there!

Thank you for taking a moment of your time to read this book, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

This will be set partly around the _Once Upon A Time_ universe but will follow my created storyline.

I don't own OUAT or the characters; they belong to their rightful owners, except for those I have created.

Please do not copy my work. If you see my work on any other account but this one, please contact me immediately. If you are looking for ideas to start your own writing I would be more than happy to help you out.

Chapters will be out regularly but are not scheduled.

This book is currently ongoing.

I can tell you that there will be a whole lot of adventure, mystery, cliff-hangers and perhaps some romance. There are parts of this book that have detailed descriptions of violence and adult language that is intended for mature readers. If you feel uncomfortable either skip that section or don't read. You have been warned.

Besides that, go grab a snack to bring back while you read and enjoy!

Leave me a review if you're ready to take on this crazy roller coaster adventure!

 **Future authors note:**  
Ok ok, hold on a second!  
Just so you know, this was my first go at writing a book, I started it when I was 14 and at that time I did not have a good sense of grammar and made the smartest choice (sarcasm intended) to not proofread my chapters. I also didn't think anyone would actually read this. Please bear with the first couple of chapters as they need MAJOR editing. There is an unnecessary amount of cringe in the first part of this book that I need to rewrite so please, if you can, try to ignore it, it will eventually be fixed. I will definitely go back and correct everything and add more detailed descriptions and whatnot, but for now, I hope it doesn't put you off reading the book.

Please give me your feedback to help me improve as a writer and let me know what you like about the book :) Remember, constructive criticism people!

Enjoy

\- Zimbardo


	2. The New Foster Home Part 1

Emily's POV

I reached my hand over to the side pocket of my bag, moving around other items that I had thrown in before finally pulling out the small device and tangled headphones. If this is the only way to stop the awkward silence between myself and the cab driver, I sure as hell will take it. After fiddling with the tangled cord for a minute, I finally put on my headphones, relaxing into my seat as the soft music surrounded me. Since there was no headrest I leaned against the cold window in an attempt to be more comfortable which didn't do much but I was tired enough that my eyes began to slowly shut. The music was enough to block out the mumbling of the radio along with the noise outside leaving me to stare in boredom at the chair in front of me.

This is going to be a long four-hour drive.

I hated the silence, although it was nice to not be asked several questions from the driver, it did, unfortunately, mean I would be forced to listen to the thoughts in my head instead. I thought the music would be enough but knowing where I would end up after this long drive only made it worse. It was the reoccurring thoughts that I had grown up with wishing they could be answered, that if only my parents hadn't of given me up, maybe then would my life be somewhat 'perfect'.

Reality is a nasty thing in life, especially living a life like mine as I have realised several times that happy endings don't exist, that a perfect family doesn't exist...that you're in a cab transferring to the next foster home. I will meet a new family, supposedly kind and loving, but I have had enough experiences to see past those fake smiles. They will only compare you amongst other children as if you were nothing but a toy that could be returned. The initial steps will go as planned, all the same in their loving and caring manner until they have had enough and the toy is growing old and too broken to be cared for. They decide you're not good enough and dispose of you as if you were never there in the first place.

It really is some kind of life; unfortunately, it is what mine consists of.

I don't have much of a choice, I don't make the decisions. I only proceed on the path that others set for me. Well, that's what I've learned to do anyway.

I will have to admit, a foster life is hard for someone at the age of sixteen. The chances of a family adopting you are extremely low. Not many families will take in a girl who only has a couple of years until she becomes an adult. Those who do are usually over the age of fifty, divorced, or too old to care. I always remember the carer at the orphanage, the one person I never wanted to leave my side, consistently used to remind me that 'every child belongs to a family whether you were born into it or make it your own'. I believed her when I was younger; I had hope that her words would come true, but as the years passed that belief eventually faded away.

The whole foster system is another thing entirely, a messed up system that no child should ever have to be put into. Every child has a number next to their name to show how many families are interested in adopting them. I was lucky to even have five this year. Then they will pick a day where they sit down and talk to you as if you're a new employee, checking to see if you meet all of their requirements. No matter what age you are, this is the process you are forced to go through. The little kids think it's the best thing to happen to them, they love the attention. However in my case, if I see them looking skeptical even for a second then I'll scold them until they decide to leave. It was cruel to get a kid's hopes up, especially when their lives could change because of it.

The worst part was that if they do show an interest in you they get to take you to their home and trial you out for a week to see if you're comfortable there. No orphan in their right mind would say no to a home, you just don't know when the opportunity would come again. The only problem was that if _they're_ unhappy then they can take you back. I can't even count the number of times I've been back and forth. They may as well ask if this child comes with a receipt. It hurt the first couple of years but I guess it was just something I've gotten used to.

The car jolted over a bump in the road causing my body to slip from my comfortable sitting position and take me out of my thoughts. I have at least four hours in the cab until the diver will kick me out along with my suitcase and drop me off at my new so-called 'home'. I guess I could say that the rides back and forth are the only enjoyment I tend to get out of this. I only talk when spoken to and have my headphones out in my hand before I get in the car so the drivers get a clear idea that I want a peaceful and quiet trip. Even still, four hours of freedom just isn't enough.

But until then my dreams can be a place where anything could happen. Watching sunsets, having friends, learning to fly, or having a perfect family. As stupid as that may sound I haven't experienced any of those things and I don't think I will any time soon. All of these thoughts have made me think of the worst of my thoughts, the ones that would hurt the most.

Why would my parents, the only people in the world that are supposed to care and love me the most, abandon me?

I only just realised how much I was overthinking this when a wet stray tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve and took a deep breath. There was no point in crying over this, I've done that in the past and it got me nowhere. I'm not going to be a helpless little girl anymore; I had to be strong, for my own sake. I felt my body slowly adjusting back into its numb position, as I relaxed into the leather seat, soon closing my eyes hoping to sleep my thoughts away.

* * *

I lifted my heavy feet, almost dragging them across the wooden floorboards in an attempt to walk up to the mysterious black figure that was floating outside my window and put my curiosity at ease. It was only when my feet hit the large windowsill that I was forced to stop from getting any closer. My tired eyes were persistent in holding a strong gaze with this unknown creature.

I wasn't sure what it was or what it was doing outside my window but as a gust of wind swayed the curtains into the room, I noticed it moved with them, floating in the air was a figure of a man. It was hard to see at first sight, as the figure camouflaged well into the night sky, but now I could see it more clearly, its dark yellow eyes holding me in a captivating trance. It wasn't until I found myself kneeling on the windowsill, hands gripping tightly against its wooden frame in fear as I was only a movement away from falling that I knew the intentions of this creature were ones I should be questioning.

"Who are you?" I asked in a loud firm voice as I managed to pull myself out of its captivating trance.

It seemed rather taken back as I climbed down from the windowsill ensuring there was enough distance between us as I waited for an answer, now careful to now look the black figure directly at its eyes.

"Come with me, Emily."

Its voice had the same captivating and entrancing effect as its eyes, only now did it hold out its hand, fingers reaching out as if I were supposed to take its hand without question.

I furrowed my brows in confusion for its gesture did not surprise me but more the fact that it knew my name.

"I never told you my name."

The figure ignored my suspicion, dismissing it completely as it was not the answer he was seeking to hear.

"Come with me."

It repeated its words again, only now sounding more impatient as it hovered closer almost reaching past the windowsill but hesitant to go any further into the room. It reached out its hand yet again and I stared down at it, swallowing the fear that was slowly building as I saw the windowsill and floorboards through its hands that remained to be a mere outline of its figure.

What was this thing?

Keeping my gaze away from its eyes, I managed to find some sense it myself to move away from the figure before it could grab hold of me. I wasn't going to be taken anywhere by this creature until it answers my question.

"Who are you?" I asked only to make the mistake of staring into those yellow eyes.

Now that I was held in its trance it was stronger as I was unable to look away.

"I know you're not happy here, your foster parents don't love you, they only pretend to. If you come with me, I will take you far away from here where you will be free to do whatever you desire."

The figures words sounded truthful enough to believe despite its appearance. It gave me a moment to look away as I turned around to face my so-called room. It was small enough to almost be a storage cupboard, its plain white walls peeling away at the thin layer of paint. The bed barely had a warm enough blanket to keep warm on the coldest of winter nights, accompanied by the small bedside table that held the lamp that that not worked since I arrived, keeping the room in constant darkness.

Maybe the figure did speak the truth. I was unhappy here, I wanted to be anywhere but here if it could put me out of this misery.

Once I turned to face the figure it was now hovering directly in front of me, past the windowsill and into the room it waited. I was fearful of its unknown nature but I still had the courage to ask,

"You can take me away from here

That was all I ever wanted, to be taken away from this horrible reality.

"You're lost Emily...come with me."

It held out its hand for the last time.

Lost?

I took a deep breath before hesitantly holding onto its hand causing its grip to seal tightly around mine with no intention of letting go or allowing me to change my mind.

"Where are we going?"

"Neverla-"

* * *

I lifted my head quickly off the window of the car, my breaths easing as I looked out of the window to see the driver standing at the door, his hand moving away from the window having knocked loudly enough to wake me from my sleep.

"What the hell," I groaned, placing my hand against my forehead that soon began to throb.

I slowly adjusted my neck from the window, regretting my choice to fall asleep on such an angle. I rubbed the side of my neck soothingly from the whiplash and forming headache, that was until I heard other several impatient knocks against my window that I realised I was keeping the driver waiting. I was quick to curl my headphones into a twisted mess even though I knew it would take me an hour to untangle them and yank at them in frustration when that time comes but now they went straight back into the side pocket of my bag. I stumbled out of the car forgetting that I had been sitting down for so long and turned to the diver with a small smile as I fought against the surge of pins and needles that were attacking my legs.

"Sorry. Thank you for the ride," I apologised to the driver as I handed him the given money supplied by the foster system.

"That's alright, have a good day ma'am."

He passed me my suitcase he had retrieved before passing to me. I watched as he gave me a kind smile before getting back in the car before driving off down the long street. Turning my attention to what I presumed to be my new foster home as it looked exactly as it did in the photo I was shown before I left. I was rather impressed at the two-story house as it looked a lot bigger than it had in the photo, perhaps that was only because I was so used to a small room. As I walked closer I acknowledged the dark brown brick and white windowsills that showed only slight shadows of inside the house. I pulled my suitcase to the door, adjusting my bag on my shoulder before staring straight at the handle. It had been almost a minute now and I began to wonder why I hadn't knocked yet.

Was I nervous?

Definitely not.

Given the number of times I've done this, there was not much to be nervous about anymore.

I felt my eyes slowly closing again and I blinked my blurred vision away. I definitely wasn't a morning person. Checking my watch I looked down with confusion as it read exactly three o'clock. Okay, then I definitely wasn't an afternoon person? I guess that's what happens when you sleep the whole ride.

I took a breath and lightly knocked on the door. I heard some ruffling noises from behind the door as a number of footsteps grew louder until they reached a stop from the other side. There were a couple of whispers I could hear through the wooden frame that was tempting enough to put my ear to the door to hear what they were saying but it was a good thing I hadn't as not a moment later it finally swung open revealing what seemed to be the entire family. The stood almost too forcibly presentable as if they were posing for a family photo expecting me to capture the special moment. A mother and father well in their thirties stood behind their two sons who seemed around my age.

Why two boys?

"Hello, you must be Emily Walker?" She spoke through a bright smile.

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Great, well...first impressions count, don't they?

I tried my best to smile politely

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you-"

"Sarah," She finished for me, "And this is my husband, Mike"

Mike waved to me with a small smile clearly awkward and forced into this greeting by his wife.

"These are our sons Oliver and Connor."

I smiled and waved politely, but I noticed the brown-haired boy Connor staring at me for longer than necessary until I noticed a smirk curling at his lips. I ignored the uneasy feeling that sunk my stomach and turned back to the adults.

"It's nice to meet you all," I replied sweetly, hoping I made a good enough impression that they wouldn't doubt their choice of letting me stay. Thankfully Sarah put my mind at ease.

"Well aren't you a nice girl," She smiled fondly as she stood before me and passed my suitcase to her son with the blonde hair who I remembered his name to be Oliver.

"Thank you, ma'am," I smiled at her politeness and strangely high enthusiasm that was rather amusing.

"Oh please, call me mother or Sarah!" She insisted.

Sarah, it is.

I didn't have the courage to call any of my adoptive guardians _mother_ , it never seemed right.

"Now Oliver, if you could kindly show Emily to her new room please, I'm sure she had a long and tiring drive here," Sarah instructed her son.

He gave a quick nod before they all moved away from the door so I could walk into the house. I was hesitant but soon made my way inside the house, my eyes instantly trailing the light sky-blue painted walls down the hallway which cut into other separate rooms on either side as far as I could see. The walls were displayed with picture frames, along with small bookshelves and other pieces that I could tell had been purposely displayed out of courtesy of my arrival. It surprised me, to say the least, I wasn't expecting them to actually put in the effort, but then again, they were the youngest of families that have chosen to take in an orphan, especially since they already have two children of their own. I stood just before the oak wooden staircase my fingers gripping tightly around the worn-out fabric strap of my old duffel bag as Sarah turned to me.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Sarah informed with a smile.

I nodded trying my best again at faking a smile that I have managed to perfect over the years. She seemed to take no recognition of it which I was thankful for as she turned to begin walking down the hall, Mike soon following behind, his uncomfortable stance finally breaking as he followed his wife.

"Sorry about that, they can be a bit full-on sometimes...well, most times actually," Oliver said with a light chuckle while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

I followed his gaze down the hall to what I could only see as part of a dining table where his parents were now seated at discussing the paper documents that they brought from the foster house.

I shook my head, "Don't apologise, they're very kind," I replied at ease at the boy's presence.

Oliver seemed different from other members of his family. He sounded more relaxed, easy to talk to and most unexpected of all...understanding. He didn't have that pitiful look I saw in everyone else, as if they were trying to make me feel better because they see me as some kind of victim that they should feel sorry for. He didn't seem like that at all, it was actually kind of nice.

"God, I'm getting out of here before you embarrass yourself," Connor spat to his brother, no sign of remorse in his voice.

My attention instantly turned to the boy with dark brown hair. I glared at him but he didn't seem at all phased by my reaction, he didn't seem to care for his rudeness towards his own brother. Oliver didn't say anything, he kept his head up but his eyes remained staring at the floor. I curled my nails into the strap of my bag as I watched Connor kick his foot back against the door behind him to what I presume is his room before unlocking his arms and moving off the door-frame.

"I'll be in here if you need anything at all," Connor grinned as he gave me a longing glance before closing his door behind him.

I couldn't believe the arrogance he clearly wasn't ashamed of.

"Sorry about Connor," Oliver said, disregarding the words of his brother as if he had dealt with this a number of times, "He can be a bit of an ass sometimes," Oliver looked over towards Connors bedroom door and I could see his eyes narrow.

"Quite an egotistical ass I would say," I mumbled loud enough for only Oliver to hear.

Oliver's lips perked into an amused grin before he was forced to laugh.

"Oh, that's an understatement."

He picked up my suitcase and turned to the staircase, "Come on I'm sure you've had a long trip, I'll show you to your room." He smiled warmly.

I was about to protest but he was already making his way up the stairs. I followed behind shortly until I had reached the next floor before walking with Oliver down the hallway which was much simpler than the one downstairs, only holding three doors on each side. Oliver stopped at the door on the left at the end of the hall, opening the round handle before moving aside for me to see. I stood at the door, my eyes flickering around the room noticing the single bed beside the right wall, a large window draped with patterned blue curtains that sat above a white desk on the opposite wall. There were empty shelves to put things on and an empty wardrobe that was waiting to be filled with the bare minimum of clothes I brought with me. It was a total upgrade from anything I had ever seen in a foster home. It was simply perfect.

"Oh no," Oliver sighed

I turned to him in confusion as us uneasy smile set on his face.

"I begged Sarah to change it to a less drastic colour but she insisted on choosing the brightest pink she could find," Oliver said addressing the bright pink covers of the single bed.

"It's alright, I don't mind," I assured him but he seemed to see through me.

"I promise I'll get Sarah to buy you the colour of your choice once you've settled in," Oliver confirmed causing a smile to unknowing form through my lips, not forced, but a genuine smile.

I did wonder why Oliver addressed his mother as 'Sarah'. Perhaps it was just something he did he was saying it to make me feel more comfortable. Whatever the reason was, it was none of my business. Oliver was being so kind to me, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, especially since we had just met.

"I've taken up enough of your time, I'll let you unpack," Oliver said handing me my suitcase, "My room is one down to the right and across your room is the bathroom." He said kindly.

"Thank you," I said quietly, never really being good at thanking people when they did show me kindness.

Oliver nodded, giving a quick last smile before he left the room.

I pulled my suitcase into my room, placing it by the wall before walking over to the bed and sat down on the soft mattress, my hands sitting into the bright pink covers that were much warmer than the old covers I was used to. I instantly lay collapsed onto my back not knowing I had been so tired until now. Staring up at the ceiling light that was illuminating the room, I wondered something I hadn't thought in a long time.

Was this it?

Was this my one shot at getting my life back together again?

* * *

 **First chapter!**

 **What did you think?**


	3. The New Foster Home Part 2

2 months later...

Emily's POV

"You coming down for dinner?" Oliver asked, standing in the doorway.

"I'll just be another minute," I said before looking back into the mirror Sarah had bought for me a couple of weeks ago.

I quickly brushed through my long brown hair that was definitely in need of a cut. I winced as I tried to pull through a knot only to hear an amused chuckle coming from the doorway. Oliver walked into my room, standing behind me and found the tangled mess, his grin remaining still on his face as he looked into the mirror before purposely brushing his fingers through his dirty blonde hair effortlessly. Somehow he still managed to pull off the mess he created. I gave him a blank look which caused a light chuckle to leave his lips.

"Is this really what girls do all day?" Oliver teased as he took the brush from my hand.

"I would gladly swap my hair for yours so you can suffer the pain and all the wonders of finding your hair everywhere," I rambled on until Oliver passed me back my brush.

"I'll save you a seat," He smiled before leaving the room, his footsteps slowly fading down the hall.

I ran my hand through my hair only to notice the knot was gone. How on earth did he-

I shook my head, placing my bush on my desk before turning to the door. My hand hovered over the light switch but before I could turn it off I stared at my curtains, my body becoming still an instant later as I watched the material slowly moving. I blinked my dry eyes that had been staring at the closed curtains but now they sat still. I dismissed my unreasonable thoughts before flicking the light switch and leaving my room. Once I reached the stairs I stopped when I saw Connor and Oliver sitting silently at the bottom steps.

"What are you two doing?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear me.

Oliver instantly turned and waved his hand for me to walk down. I quietly moved down the wooden steps and sat on the step behind Oliver joining the strange silence. That was until I heard Connor's annoying voice in my ear.

"Hey cupcake, want to join the fun?" He said, a smirk soon curling through his lips.

My fists curled at the name but I tried to contain myself as I turned to Oliver trying to ignore Connor.

"Why are we sitting here?" I asked Oliver.

"You're welcome to sit on my lap if your feeling uncomforta-"

"Can you shut up, some of us would like to eat tonight without feeling sick," Oliver glared at Connor.

It didn't take long since I arrived to find out that these kind of comments from Connor were going to become a daily struggle. My hatred grew more knowing that Oliver was the one getting treated even worse by Connor, yet whenever I would try to intervene he would stop me before I could say anything. I thought about saying something to Sarah but Oliver was quick to turn against the idea. He would always stick up for me even though he was the one suffering more. He actually cares about me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the argument between the two began building up.

"At least I don't go acting like her lovesick puppy!" Connor shot back.

Oliver's face turned red, his face fuelling with anger which only softened once we heard loud voices coming from the kitchen.

"Everyone be quiet," he hushed.

Oliver's POV

I let my anger and embarrassment subside as I put my face against the cold wood of the staircase hoping to get rid of the warmth of my cheeks. I heard the voices of Sarah and Mike get louder and that was when I could start to hear them clearly.

Why did they have to do this now?

Why in front of Emily?

She was just starting to like it here and now they were going to change that. I carefully looked down the hallway making sure I wasn't seen from the foot of the stairs. I swallowed the lump in my throat as their voices echoed down the hall. This hasn't happened in a couple of months but I knew it was only a matter of time. I was only worried about what he might say and what Emily might hear.

"Mike, you're drunk!" Sarah said sternly though I could hear the fear in her voice as she kept her distance from the unstable man.

"N-No I'm not! I just h-had one beer!" Mike waved her off causing himself to stumble back.

I curled my fists, the uncontrollable anger building up as I looked at the state of him. His words were slurred and he could barely stand. He had probably been drinking all day. I was glad Emily could not see him since she sitting behind me but I couldn't prevent her from hearing their argument.

"Mike please, you're going to fall just sit down-"

"NO!" He barked at her making my hands tighten around the wooden bars of the staircase. "You think you can tell me what to do! You think it's okay to bring all these kids into our lives, they don't belong to us!" He snapped.

I bit my lip in frustration feeling regret slowly sink in my stomach. I knew Emily wasn't the only one he was referring to. I never told her they were not my real parents. Emily and I have started to become really close and she has finally started to open up to me. I understand how hard it has been for her and I want her to trust me. I know after this she is going to want to ask questions later. I wanted to tell her about it sooner but I was just waiting for the right time, and this definitely wasn't it.

There was also something else...

I looked behind me to see Emily with the same expression as me. Her face only holding a look of hurt and confusion about what she was hearing.

I sighed quietly and turned back, my eyes staring down at my feet as I ran through the endless possibilities in my head, none of which were good.

How am I going to explain this to her?

Connor's POV

I scoffed at the argument that only got louder until I heard small sobs from my mother echoing throughout the house. Honestly, I couldn't care less that my parents are fighting, they've been at it for years now and they have only gotten worse since Emily arrived. It was only a couple weeks ago that he started going out late at night and coming home drunk again.

Usually, I would hear stumbling and crashing noises -mostly because my room was right next to the front door- that involved a lot of cursing followed by another argument. That would usually happen in the early morning, today he had been drinking all day leading to an argument before he would usually leave the house. New record.

This was no problem for me as I already knew my father favourited me. He told me himself. Ever since Oliver accidentally slipped up about his little crush on Emily it's been my personal goal to take her away from him, I mean the kid doesn't stand a chance anyway and Emily deserves someone who can actually love her, someone like me. I can tell myself I'm not mean and controlling but I'd be lying, but Emily doesn't need to know that because I'll be with her soon enough, even if it means forcing her to.

For now, I'll sit around and wait for her to come to me. It will happen soon enough since Oliver will have some explaining to do, I'm just waiting for the right time. Once he's spilled the truth and Emily sees what kind of a person he really is, she will come crawling back to me.

Emily POV

My eyes widened as I listen to the very loud argument. I wasn't sure how to react, I only listened as they continued.

"Please keep your voice down the kids might hear you," Sarah tried to hush her husband not knowing that we are all listening to every word they were saying.

I couldn't help but notice Oliver's hand gripping tightly on the staircase.

"Connor is my only son, those other two mean nothing to me!" he yelled back at her, "Get rid of the girl, she does not belong here!" Mike shouted followed by the smashing of a beer bottle that must have been thrown to the floor.

The loud noise caused a lengthy silence to run through the house.

My elbow slipped from my knee and my hands fell to my lap. Anger ran through my body as Mike's word repeated in my head. My nails dug into my skin as my fists curled. I couldn't believe he could say something like that! I know he is drunk but that was more than just the alcohol taking effect. He meant what he said, I could hear it in his voice.

How could I actually believe I had finally found a home. I must have been stupid to think they actually cared for me.

I heard someone curse under their breath before I felt movement next to my legs. I looked up to see Oliver quickly walking up the stairs, his expression holding nothing but anger. The yelling started back up from the kitchen and I knew I didn't want to stay to hear anything more. I stood to my feet and went to follow Oliver but a firm grip held on to my wrist.

"What are you doing!?" I said trying to break free of Connors grip which only tightened as he held me back.

"He needs to cool off," Connor said softly, his face actually holding a look of concern for once.

I still tried to pull away from his grip but after getting nowhere I exhaled loudly and sat back down next to him.

"I'm so sorry," Connor said, his eyes staring down at his feet.

I was taken back at his apology since he hadn't apologised for anything he said to me or Oliver since I got here. Maybe it was because of his parents.

"It wouldn't be the first time a family member hasn't liked me," I said only for Connor to shake his head.

"No, I mean for acting like a jerk since you got here."

I certainly wasn't expecting that kind of apology.

Connor stood up from the staircase walking down from the last step to the floor.

"I don't expect you to accept my apology," Connor said as he held out his hand, "but at least let me explain."

I hesitated but eventually took his hand and stood to my feet. Connor walked to his room and opened the door. As he walked in I stopped outside. He turned back and sighed.

"Relax Emily, I just want to talk about what happened, nothing else."

"You can say it out here."

I noticed his jaw clench for a moment.

"Do you really want to hear the rest of that argument because I'm guessing there's not going to be a lot of talking involved."

He did have a point.

I hesitated for a bit but soon enough I slowly walked into his room.

It was surprisingly cleaner than I thought. A double bed took up most of the space while along one the walls was a desk, while the other wall had two windows and a stereo in between. I rolled my eyes knowing Mike words were true that Connor was his favourite. Oliver's room was nothing compared to it.

Connor POV

I knew I wouldn't have to wait long but this was happening sooner than I thought. I have to admit, this nice thing guy really isn't easy. Just you wait, cupcake.

It was finally time to break Oliver's little secret.

Emily POV

"Emily, listen. I'm sorry about my father, he has never been the most understanding or welcoming person you will ever meet."

I didn't care about what Mike said to me. It was what he said about Oliver that made me angry.

"Do you think Oliver will be alright?" I asked knowing I should be making sure he is alright rather than staying here with Connor.

It wasn't until I turned to Connor that I noticed just how serious he was.

"Emily I'm going to tell you this but you cannot mention it to Oliver, do you understand?"

"Tell me what?" I asked becoming impatient.

"Oliver has oppositional defiant disorder."

I slowly felt my hands uncurl from their tight grip as I stared at Connor letting his words sink in. I thought Connor was going to explain to me what his father had said but I was not expecting this.

"Oliver is an orphan, just like you. My parents adopted him when he was nine after my mother had found him running away from the orphanage. She insisted on taking him in as her own but my father was against it, he didn't want anything to do with a child that wasn't his. He paid no attention to Oliver, he ignored him for most of his younger years which only made things worse. When Oliver got older he took his anger out on my father whenever he could and fighting against an alcoholic adult wasn't a pretty sight. It wasn't until he got hurt that my mother forced him to go to counselling."

I had felt all kinds of pain being an orphan but I have never experienced anything compared to what Oliver had. All this time he has been so kind to me, so understanding and yet I never knew what pain he was hiding behind those smiles...forced smiles. Why didn't he tell me? Did he really think I would see him any differently?

"Oliver has been prescribed medication he must take, but now that you arrived he believed it had gone away. He has been trying to avoid taking it but that will only make things worse, it will make things harder for him, it will be too painful."

With that said I knew I had to see Oliver.

I approached Connors door quickly, my hand gripping the handle firmly as I pulled it open but before I could get out the door Connor's voice left me standing in the doorway.

"Emily now is not a good time to see him. Let him cool off," A short sigh escaped Connors lips as he stood from his bed, "I know you won't listen to me but I'm warning you, he could hurt you."

Not as much as you hurt him...

Connor's POV

I couldn't help but grin as she left the room, her expression stiff with grief and confusion. I would always see the same in Oliver, I guess its something they were both used to. It's a shame really that I had to go to such lengths but now that my part is done, all I need to do now is wait to pick up the pieces.

Emily POV

I quickly approached Oliver's bedroom door but I pulled my hand away from the handle as I tried to think through what I was about to do. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. Connor did warn me that I should leave him alone but after hearing about all he has been through, I couldn't leave him to deal with this on his own. I care about him and he needs to know that someone is here for him, especially living with a family like this.

I inhaled a slow breath and twisted the doorknob that opened revealing the dark room.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**


	4. Runaway

Oliver's POV  
I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me, the walls of my room shook with the impact while the shouting from downstairs subsided. I instantly kneeled on my bed, grabbing a tight fistful of my curtains before pulling them closed leaving my room to be left in darkness, the only light source being the small bedside lamp, it's light fading to a dim yellow. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands, my legs hanging over the edge as I tried to calm my ragged breaths. I tried to have control over my thought but they were spiralling out of my control.

I couldn't believe I left Emily down with them. Of course, once again, I was only thinking of myself. How could I have been so stupid to stop taking my medication just because I thought it could be different this time?

I thought Emily could help me...change the way I am.

I was wrong.

Now I've only made things worse for myself.

I bit at my bottom lip; my jaw already clenched shut as I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at the ends in frustration.

It was all his fault. He was the reason I ended up like this, my so-called father. I wanted to hurt him, punch the disgusting grin off his face I remembered so vividly as he would beat me up. I wouldn't stop until he had felt the pain he caused me...until he gets what he deserves. All of his drunken nights would be taken out on me, every single one of them. I wasn't good enough to be his son, he didn't even want another.  
He treasured Connor and he hated me. I wasn't good enough for him, I wasn't a perfect child, I wasn't _his_ child...I was an orphan. To him, that means I was seen as a weakling, someone who didn't belong, a punching bag.

I could have left. I could have run away. I considered it every day before he would come home. If I did leave I would have nowhere to go. Being on the run as a kid wouldn't get me very far until the police would get involved. If I explained my situation I would be a phone call away from ending up back in the foster system. There was no way I could go through that again. I wasn't sure how Emily had done it for so many years. All her life she's been in and out of the foster system probably having to put up with people like my father. I thought that was how we got along so well. We understood each other, we both knew what it is like even if I knew the truth and she didn't. I didn't want her to leave; I didn't want her to leave me here with these people. I would rather go with her. She's the closest thing to family that I've ever had.

The sound of footsteps approaching my door instantly made me lift my head as I stood from my bed.

It can't be him...

The door creaked open slowly and I curled my fists.

"What do you want?!" I shouted but as the door opened completely I found Emily standing in the doorway, her face paled at my outburst.

My expression softened but my eyes remained sharp and alert. Inside I felt heavy regret sitting in the pits of my stomach but I could help the rage I was holding back. I didn't want Emily to see me like this.

"I'm sorry," I managed to make out through gritted teeth as I sat at the edge of my bed, "I thought you were someone else."

"Oliver it's okay," Emily reassured me.

I noticed her words were spoken with caution, not sounding like her usual self.

"It's not your fault. You have every right to be angry after what he said." Emily said as she sat beside me on the bed.

I know she is just trying to help but I couldn't help but feel more agitated.

The silence filled my small room as I tried to calm myself down. It's not her fault, she doesn't know. I need to tell her, she needs to fear it from me.

I stared down at the wooden floorboards, my thoughts clouded I tried to think of how I was going to explain this to her.

"Emily, I have something to tell you," I said quietly, my fists curling tightly as the words left my mouth, "I know I should have told you earlier but I didn't know how," I tried to explain. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to continue but she spoke up before I could.

"It's okay, I already know. Connor told me."

My breath hitched and my eyes widened. An instant burn could be felt rising through my body as my heart increased by the second. I felt like a part of me had been betrayed, something I thought we shared between us had been torn apart as if it weren't there in the first place. It caused something to switch, as all the anger I've been trying to hold back had suddenly been released.

"Connor!" I yelled loudly as I stood from the bed.

Her face fell as she knew she had made a mistake. "Yes but-"

"Stop talking!" I shot back, cutting her off.

I didn't care what she had to say anymore. She went to that prick! The one person who made fun of me for having this thing in the first place!

"I-I only wanted to help," Her voice was quiet, her eyes pleading as she stood from my bed.

I scoffed, "Help?"

"Did you seriously think you were helping me!?" I snapped at her.

Her face was pale, her hazel eyes glazed as I could see tears building in her eyes. Her feet slowly backed up towards the wall as she moved away from me.

"Mike was right. You don't belong here." I said coldly as I looked her in the eyes.

There was nothing said between us, the small room was quiet and the shouting from downstairs had stopped too. All I could hear was my uncontrolled breaths.

"W-What?" Emily stuttered her voice barely coming out in a faint whisper as tears began falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Emily POV  
I thought I had misheard him, I wanted to mishear him but I know what he said was the truth and he meant it.  
How could he say that?

"You don't belong here..."

Those words kept repeating in my head as hot tears I was trying so desperately to hold back began running down my face.

"Please, just get out," Oliver said as he turned to face his back to me.

This can't be happening. I can't go through this again.

When I realised he had no intention of changing his mind I turned to the door, my legs stiff as I tried to make my way out of his room. I didn't look back, instead, I shakily made my way down the hall and slowly down the stairs. My head was spinning even though I walked down the stairs as slowly as I could while tears blurred my eyes as I reached the last steps. I didn't have to blink for them to continue rolling down my cheeks.

I hesitantly let go of the staircase not sure of what I should do now until I turned to Connor's door. He warned me and I didn't listen to him. I should have left Oliver alone; I should have waited as Connor said. I should have waited until Oliver was ready to tell me. Now I've ruined everything...now Oliver hates me.

Connor's door suddenly opened and his face fell once he noticed the state I was in.

"Emily, what happened?"

I wiped my eyes but it was no use as tears only fell from my eyes again.

"Y-You were right, I-I should have waited."

Connor walked up to me and pulled me into his chest. I wasn't sure how to react so I only stood still as I let Connor hug me.

"Come on," he said, as he untangled his arms from around me as he walked into his room. "You just need to give him some time."

I finally found the stiffness ease from my legs as I followed Connor and sat beside him on his bed.

"Oliver hates me now, I've ruined everything."

"It's not your fault, it's just the way he is," Connor said rather dismissively before turning to me.

"Please don't cry, you're making those beautiful eyes turn red." I was surprised at his sudden change of attitude and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks redden out of embarrassment. Connor seemed to have taken my response in an entirely different way as he caught me off guard by suddenly leaning in towards me, his gaze on my lips. I didn't have time to react or process what was happening but I knew didn't want this.

When I pulled away I heard him exhale frustratedly. It was a long enough hug before and the fact that he had tried to kiss me made me feel even more awkward and uncomfortable. I was about to push him away when I felt his hands trailing up my shirt. He was trying to take it off. My eyes widened once I finally realised the situation I was putting myself in and I moved away from him but before I could I felt a strong grip hold my arm back.

"Let go of me," I said sternly, my eyes narrowing as I noticed a smirk curling through his lips.

"Oh come on Cupcake, don't tell me you didn't like what just happened."

Cupcake?

Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks.

"You never changed!" I snapped at him. "This was what you wanted!"

This only made him laugh.

"You made it so easy," Connor said, all sympathy leaving him. I wasn't even sure it was there in the first place.

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked quietly, tears starting to build up again, "Why would you do this to Oliver!"

"Simple," Connor said as he stood up and walked over to me which only made me back up the door.

"Oliver liked you and so did I. I got rid of the problem and then you came to me." He said casually.

"You're sick!" I spat. "I can't believe you would do that to your own brother!"

He kept moving closer to me until he towered over me.

"See that's the thing, he's not my brother," Connor said through gritted teeth, his eyes burning with hatred. "And you're not my sister."

There were enough things running through my mind but staying here was definitely not one of them. There's no way I'm going back into the foster system and there is no way in hell that I'm staying here. I felt Connor lightly grabbing hold of my wrist but I pulled it away instantly.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him.

Looking up at his face I could only see the grin that remained. It only ruled my building rage. There is no way I'm letting him get away with what just happened, not after what he has done to Oliver for all these years. My fists tightened as I threw a punch straight at his nose hearing a satisfying snap. His head swung back with the impact and he fell backward to the floor, immediately holding his nose, his face scrunched with pain after registering what had happened. He's not going to take me for a girl who slaps a guy. I've been through enough in my life to know how to protect myself from creeps like him. Punching Connor in the face was the bare minimum of what he truly deserved.

"You know you're a lot dumber than you look." I spat looking down at him like he had to me. Blood began to drip over his hand and stain his skin. Connor's blood-covered face soon changed to a look of complete anger as he quietly stood to his feet. I reacted the only way I thought I could. I ran.

I pushed past the front door and ran through the front yard into the cold darkness of the street. I heard Connor yelling in the distance but kept I running, never daring to look back. I ran as fast as my legs could take me ignoring the cold air that was like ice against my skin.

As Connor's voice could no longer be heard and I was sure I had made far enough to know he couldn't find me I slowed down my face, my lungs instantly heaving as I tried to control my unsteady breaths. While walking off the pins and needles I noticed the night had become more silent than what it already was. I glanced up at the full moon and sighed as I continued down the long, never-ending street. The thumping of my own heartbeat had left my ears and was now replaced with my own footsteps that hit the pavement of the road.

It wasn't long before I felt like someone was watching me.

Maybe it was Connor?

I neglected my thoughts knowing I had outrun that asshole before he could even start to follow me.

I looked over my shoulder only to be faced with the deserted quiet street. Once I turned back around a gust of wind had suddenly picked up on the lifeless street causing uncontrollable shivers to move along my skin. The cold blast of air hit my body before leaving in a second, the street returning back to its silent state.

I shook my head ignoring the questions forming in my head as I rubbed my arms over my long-sleeved shirt in an attempt to get warm but there was no chance given the time of night. It was freezing now that my body had cooled down from running which only left my jaw to tighten while my teeth began chattering away.

Even though my eyes have had enough time to adjust, it was getting harder to see even with the dim street lights that stood on either side of the road. I didn't think about a plan of what to do after I had run away. I had no money to afford to go anywhere and the only places I knew how to get to was the local school, a few shops and a park down the block. All of which was not an option. Calling the police would only send me back in the foster system and there was no way I was taking that option. I kept glancing down the street thinking someone was following me and this darkness wasn't helping.

I scoffed at my own desperate and helpless state. Once again, Emily Walker is alone and has nowhere to go! This has got to be a new record. The number of times I've been in and out of the foster system with families that have either hated me or didn't want to care for me made me think...what on earth did I do for my parents to give me up?

Everyone rambles on about second chances but what's the point in second chances if you weren't given one in the first place?

For the first time in my life, I have never felt more alone. It was a thought I had tried to ignore since I was little, I couldn't dare say it out loud for I know I would lose all hope in myself that I had left. But my thoughts spoke louder than words. Perhaps it was time to consider that I might be...lost.

Once again a sudden gust of wind rushed past me, only this time it was much stronger than the last as I felt myself standing back almost out of balance. Just when I thought it would be over with, a firm grip tightened around my wrists, my stomach sinking a moment later as I was lifted from the ground. I was too afraid to see the ground getting further away to scream for help. But little did I know there was something far scarier that had taken hold of me.

A creature, mirroring the one I saw in my dream, a figure I couldn't forget since had finally become a terrifying reality. There flying above me was the merely outlined silhouette of a man; his figure clear as the night sky in his see-through skin, while the eyes, as entrancing as they were, set a golden yellow pair, round as the moon itself as they stared down at me.


	5. The Shadow

Emily's POV:

All my weight had been lifted off the ground in a split second. My own screams filled my ears as I began to get higher and higher from the ground, the ice-filled air whipped through my clothes and under my skin causing my body to fall numb.

I looked up into the night sky. At first, the only thing that I could see was the darkness of the night but as my eyes adjusted quickly to see the black figure with moonlit yellow eyes staring down at me.

"Who are you!" I screamed, my voice trembling.

Who am I kidding, is this _thing_ even a person?

With no response, the fear I had struggled to fight back now washed over me causing my limbs to fall heavy. I finally accepted that screaming for help would be useless. No one would be able to hear me and even if someone did, by the time they noticed I would be out of sight at this speed. Instead, I tried to focus as I planned to grab hold of what looks like black smoke. I stretched my arm up against the wind and grabbed above my other hand, trying to hold on for dear life. I couldn't hold back the terrible thoughts that were flooding my mind.

 _What if I suddenly fall?_

 _What if the figure suddenly let me go?_

 _What if this is the night that I die?_

The black figure once again looked down at me as I strained my death-grip on what I could only make out to be the ankle of the figure. It's yellow eyes held a cold icy stare now shooting higher in the air, leaving me a screaming mess behind it. It headed higher until we were racing on top of the brick London houses, dodging chimneys and power lines.

This isn't real.

Please don't let this be real.

I let out a loud scream as one of my legs almost hit a corner of a brick house, only missing by a slight second, the figure pulling my body away just in time it did for the many houses to come. I tried kicking and hitting thinking my only option would be to land on a rooftop but it's grip only tightened as we flew higher into the night sky leaving the silent suburb behind.

I would have thought my fear of heights would be enough to make me pass out by now but the adrenaline was keeping it at bay. It was only when we reached the clouds that I couldn't take it anymore. I shut my eyes hoping this nightmare would end and I would be able to awaken from this dream but I could still hear the gushes of wind whipping through my hair. The faintest noises of cars beeping from the late workers began to fade out until all I could hear was the wind rushing past my ears. Closing my eyes did help calm down the nerves but knowing that I couldn't hear anything just made it that much worse.

"Look," Spoke a dark loud voice.

I forced my eyes open and they widened in shock to realise that voice was coming from the figure above me. It stared down at me and I fell tranced into its eyes as it had done before. I watched the arm of the figure point down and I followed, my body becoming still as I looked back over my shoulder.

Lights. Thousands and thousands flickering in the night, like fireflies, tiny little specks filling the night sky. I thought they were stars but they were perfectly inline along every street and every building. I had never paid much attention to the city at night but at this height, despite the overwhelming fear...it was beautiful.

If I did die. If this wasn't just a dream, I was happy for this to be the last thing I saw. It would be a vision I will never forget.

I didn't turn back to the dark figure, I stayed with the lights that slowly began to blur my vision. It was soothing enough that my body felt as if it were asleep, that maybe this really was just a dream. It really did feel like I was flying, the city now growing smaller and the lights eventually fading. It all blurred together as my eyes closed. The only thing I could see was a cloud of faint green dust surrounding my limbs, simmering in the moonlight as it took over my last line of sight.

* * *

 **Hi everyone**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this book so far.**

 **I know it was a very short chapter but the next chapters will be longer I promise. :)**

 **There will be a lot of excitement in the next few chapters so tune in!**


	6. Neverland

Emily's POV:  
I lay with my eyes closed, my body to numb to get up.

 _What happened to me?_ I thought trying to remember the last 24 hours.

God I don't remember my bed being this uncomfortable!

I flinched when a cold wet substance hit my bare legs. I quickly opened my eyes, flipped onto my back, sitting upright to see small waves hitting my legs. A long shore ran off on both sides of me, trailing off in the distance.

Where the hell am I!?

How did I get here?

Am I dreaming?

I wobbled a bit but managed to stand up and turn around to see a massive load of jungle that went around what looked like an island.

Oh please be the Bahamas.

My hands rubbed the remaining grains of sand from my face as I started walking along the shore line, my feet avoiding the cold water with every wave. I was walking for a couple minutes before my legs collapsed again. I was exhausted and tired; I hadn't eaten since I ran away from home. I looked out to what was an endless ocean, not a boat in site.

"Hello Love."

I span around to see a boy leaning against one of the many palm trees. I couldn't see his face but he dressed in brown and green clothes followed by brown boots.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I asked cautiously.

Not that I was scared but he was the first person I've seen since I woke up in this place. He walked down the sand and stopped a in front of me.

"It's always the same questions" He mumbled but loud enough for me to hear.

His light brown hair shined in the sun with a small quiff at the front. He was very good looking.

 _Good looking?!_

No he's not, stranger danger Emily! I mentally slapped myself and pushed the thoughts away.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan and you, are on Neverland." The boy said formally, his expression almost threatening as if I were supposed to be scared.

I looked at him, waiting for him to actually tell me where I was but he was completely serious. I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a confused look and lifted an eyebrow, my reaction taking him back by surprise. I looked up realising he was getting angered by my response and I tried to stop myself by covering my hands to my mouth.

"What's so funny girl?" So called 'Peter' said through clenched teeth.

I managed to to keep a straight face before looking into his green eyes. I waited but again he refused to break out of his persona.

"You seriously think I'm going to believe that you're _'Peter Pan'_ and this is _'Neverland'_?" I replied, sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

He glared at me with narrowed eyes.

"You should be careful about what you say, _Emily_ " Peter replied, his green eyes staring into mine.

"How do you know my na-" I asked but was cut off by Peter pulling out a long knife from his belt and holding it up into the air. "Come on boys!" He yelled not keeping his eyes off me.

I looked up towards the first line of palm trees where a dozen boys were running down towards us. They stopped forming a small group behind him. They all dressed in similar clothes wearing the same colours, followed by long brown cloaks. Most of them looked around my age except for two boys that were probably fifteen. There was a lot of whispering coming from them as they looked at me like I had extra pairs of arms.

"Boys, this is Emily Walker. She is the newest member to Neverland. So please make her feel _welcome,_ " Peter said in an dark tone, draining the last bit.

Most of the boys scoffed and chuckled lightly to themselves. They all looked at me as if I was a weakness, an outsider...just a pathetic _girl_. Anger rushed through me as I turned to _Peter Pan_ who grinned amusingly at my reaction.

"Um, who do you think you are?" I yelled at him. "I'm not staying here. You're taking me back home!" I demanded.

All the boys fell silent and took a few steps back. He only scoffed and turned towards me.

" _You_ are not going _anywhere_ " Peter growled, pointing his finger towards me, his eyes forming into a darker shade of green.

A cold shiver ran down my spine at his cold glare. The way he spoke took me back as a small sense of fear began to sink in my stomach. I took a deep breath not letting it overcome me, definitely not in front of him.

"If you won't help me then I will find a way back myself," I span around on my heal and started to quickly walk away from the group.

"Not a smart move Emily" I heard Peter call in the distance.

"I don't care, _Peter Pan_!" I yelled back frustratedly.

I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

I turned back towards where my feet were talking me. Only to be startled by the boy himself standing right in front of me, stopping me from continuing on. He grabbed my wrists, his grip tightening with every word. My heart began to beat faster as I looked at the anger showing through his green eyes.

"You should care," He replied through gritted teeth, his eyes then focusing behind me before he pushed me back.

My breath hitched as I fell back if not for a moment before two boys from behind grabbed my arms and restrained my upper body from moving.

"H-hey what are you doing, let go of me!" I yelled at them.

I tried kicking my legs at the boys but their grips had strength I did not expect from a bunch of teenage boys. I narrowed my eyes at him. If looks could kill he would be on fire and in the bottom of the ocean by now if it were up to me.

"Don't look at me like that love, you just made your life here a whole lot harder," He said with his fixed expression.

I continued to try and escape the strong grips behind me but it was no use. I tried to relaxed a bit, finally accepting that I couldn't do anything to get free, my breath starting to return back to a normal pace again. He stepped closer towards me looking straight into my eyes.

"Shame," He said raising his hand as he stroked my cheek, "Such a pretty face"

I moved my head to the side making his wrist fall. I glared at him with a warning to not touch me again. He must have got the message as a smirk curled through his lips before he took a step away. His expression was quick to turn to a look of anger.

"Take her to the cages and put her with the others." Peter ordered the boys.

My eyes widened.

 _Cage_?

The boys started to drag me along before he spoke up again.

"On second thought, put her in her own cage" Peter demanded.

The boys nodded and continued to drag me along.

"You can't do this!" I shouted at him in anger.

"Oh, but I just did." He smirked before crossed his arms over his chest.

As the two boys were dragging me up the beach I looked back to see him talking to a taller boy who had his hood on his head, covering his face. The conversation ended with the taller boy nodding before slowly catching up towards the other boys that were restraining me down and dragging me up the beach to the line of jungle.

He began talking to the rest of the group before they ran back into the forest. I could see him standing in the distance putting his dagger back in his belt as he stared at me, our eyes meeting but not for a second more as I watched him vanish into thin air. My eyes widened and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

Did he just disappear...

I feel my body start to shake out of fear. I looked in front of me as the boys roughly pushed me into the line of palm trees where they all came out from, the jungle trees now towered over us as we walked along a small path through the thick jungle. The trees gradually became bigger as we walked further into the jungle. My mind was brought back to the taller boy who shouted behind him at the rest of the boys, his voice echoing through the forest.

"Let's go, Pan's orders!"

They didn't question anything; they only continued to push me further into the dark jungle.


	7. Caged

Emily's POV

We walked in silence, further into the jungle.

The two boys behind me held a firm grip on my wrists making sure that I couldn't escape. With each step, we took everything around us seemed to get darker. The trees grew taller and thicker surrounding us in shadows. Sounds of different animals filled my ears as we walked along the narrow path. It almost feels as if the animals inside of this place were watching our every move, ready to attack, not taking their eyes off of us.

I want to kick these guys so bad, fight them until I couldn't stand anymore and escape but I have absolutely no energy to do so. I stayed silent and continued walking in between the other boys.

Finally, we reached an opening in the jungle. The boys stopped in their tracks causing me to bump into the back of the tall boy who kept his hood on. He slowly turned around then looked down at me. I still couldn't see his face, his hood was covering most of his features. He smirked before swinging his massive wooden club back on his shoulder and faced the two boys who are still holding my arms down.

"Well, what are you waiting for, bring the cage down!" He ordered loudly.

The younger boys quickly scurried off to a wide tree with a pulley on it. They both yanked the handle down and looked up. I watched with horror as a wooden bamboo cage came rolling down from the treetops.

"Oh and think about running and it will be the last thing you ever do," he spoke.

The boy readjusted the club on his shoulder, his grip tightening around the bottom. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my hands started to shake. The thought of running would be useless and dangerous. The cage stopped just above the ground but just enough to hover. I heard somethings rattling inside as the cage stopped moving.

"If you think I'm getting in there you're sick!" I said, slowly pacing back from the tall boy.

He narrowed his eyes and two familiar pairs of hands grabbed my arms again.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at them trying to throw kicks and punches.

"You know it really is simple," The taller boy sighed, swinging the wooden club off his shoulder and holding it in front of my chest, "You get in that cage and go through with your punishment or do I need to clean the blood off of my beautiful instrument," He said running his hand down the side of the club.

My eyes widened in shock as the words left his mouth. I slowly stopped fighting the other boys and looked at the ground.

"Good choice," He said before walking over to the cage and opening the door.

There were lines of bamboo covering the whole cage with a pair of handcuffs chained into the left side.

"In you go,"

He stood back, letting the two boys chuck me into the cage.

I groaned as I landed on my side. I was definitely going to feel that in the morning. One of the boys jumped into the cage. He looked worried but gave me a quick smile before grabbing the chains and clamping them down against my already swollen wrists. I flinched when the chain rubbed against my skin. He mouthed a quick sorry before jumping back out, closing the door and locking it shut. I could just see their faces as all three of them backed away from the cage, their backs facing me.

"William, you'll be on guard tonight," The taller boy spoke.

William nodded his head before the older boy faced towards me.

"Sleep tight," He said sarcastically before walking into the jungles fog with the other boy.

It started to get dark really quickly. The tall trees grew shadows as night fell. William started to walk in between the trees that surrounded the small opening collecting dry branches.

I thought back to the moment when he put the chains around my wrists and said _sorry._ My chest began to raise as I heard noises in the distance. My eyes could only just see that it was William grabbing and tossing sticks into the bush. I could tell he was planing on making a fire. I just hoped he wasn't planning on cooking me.

I sat back, my head leaning against the hard bamboo. I still can't believe I'm stuck in 'Neverland' with 'Peter Pan' and the 'lost boys'.

I think I'm losing my mind.

I swear if Tinker Bell comes flying around I'm going to lose it.

They are all just stories after all.

* * *

"Emily" I heard a small voice speak in front of me.

I slightly opened my eyes to see William on the other side.

Why is he talking to me?

I looked around and groaned. I am still in this bloody cage, handcuffed to bamboo, guarded by boys, that are ruled by one boy, who is a complete maniac and thinks he is Peter Pan.  
How is this not a dream?

I rubbed my eyes before looking at the boy on the other side of the cage.

"What do you want," I grumbled back in annoyance.

"I just want to talk," he replied looking through the bars of bamboo. His tone of voice was different from the others. It had a softer sound to it. But I'm not trusting anyone at the moment.

"Well forget it. I'm not talking to anyone until I'm out of this cage," I said moving back more into the hard surface.

"If I let you out, will you promise me you won't run away," he asked, grabbing a key from inside his pocket.

He shined it in the moonlight, it's small silver shape glowed in the light. I grabbed the bars in front of him and put my face in between the bars of bamboo.

"Please let me out," I begged.

William's POV

Emily quickly crawled to the front of the cage, gripping the bamboo with her pale hands. She looked desperately at the key. I could see in her eyes that she was frightened and confused. I had to at least explain to her what was going on.

"Please let me out," She begged, her eyes staring straight at me.

I'm totally going to be dead if Felix catches me. It would be even worse if Pan knew what I was about to do. I knew the consequences that came with breaking his rules but she's different. No one has ever been thrown in the cage as soon as they set foot on the island. She was the first.

I put the key into the lock and opened the door. I reached my hand in and unlocked the handcuffs from the cage but not her hands. I couldn't risk her running away. And most of all I didn't want to see her getting hurt by Pan.

She climbed out of the cage, her legs wobbling a bit because of the lack of energy. I grabbed her arm trying to steady her but she pulled away and held her arms together.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said trying to sound calm enough for her to try and trust me.

She looked up at me before looking back down at the chains on her arms.

"Come sit, it's warmer here," I gestured over to the large log next to the fire.

She slowly walked and sat on the log beside me, still keeping her distance.

"So what is this place?" She asked, obviously still not believing.

"Neverland," I replied looking at the yellow and orange flames.

"Seriously?" She sighed taking out a long breath, "Let me guess, it's where children never grow up or grow old and you meet Peter Pan who teaches you how to fly," She replied in a dull and sarcastic tone.

"That's not exactly right. But you have heard of it."

She turned and faced me confused and a little bit irritated.

Emily's POV:

"What do you mean not exactly right," I asked in frustration.

"It isn't what you think," he said with a straight face as he stared into the flames, "You should never have come here," he replied picking up a stick and adjusting the burnt wood.

I tried to think back to how I got here but every time I did it just turns into a big blur.

"I can't even remember how I got here."

He looked at me then back at the fire.

"The shadow."

Then it hit me, I remembered running away and then that black figure taking me into the sky.

"Wait, Pan's shadow, as in _Peter Pan_. The boy who put me in this stupid cage!" I exclaimed, rattling the shackles of my handcuffs.

"Breaking Pan's rules would not be wise. Unless you have a death wish," William replied in a slightly angered tone.

"What _rules_?" I asked the brown haired boy as he kept poking at the fire.

"Firstly, never call him Peter it is always Pan. Secondly, the taller boy who carries the wooden club is Felix, he's Pan's head lost boy, he orders us around when Pan away from campus."

I wondered what he meant but I didn't want to ask any more questions. This was probably going to be the only information I'll get.

"We train and hunt, day and night. If you miss a session without Pan's permission you get put in the cage," he continued, "If you break Pan's rules there will be far worse consequences. You could end up in a life or death situation if you're not careful," He warned.

My eyes widened as I looked down at my swollen red wrists, the metal rubbing against my skin as I moved. If Pan's rules were life or death then I have to find a way to escape off this island.

It was as if William read my mind.

"I know you're probably wanting to escape this island sooner or later but it can't be done. Trust me I've tried," he said looking out into the forest.

There was a moment of silence before he cleared his throat and went on.

"This island belongs to Pan, his power alone is enough to protect us but if you turn against him he will use that power on you."

He removed the stick out of the fire and turned the burnt part into the ground.

"Power?" I wondered looking at the dirt covering parts of his face

"He has magic, magic that comes from deep within the island."

Of course, he does.

I looked back down towards the flames. I didn't want to believe it but I could see it on William's face, a knowing look that he had seen this all happen before.

The two of us flinched as yelling and howling suddenly erupted from the trees in the distance. William shot up quickly, pulling my chains along with him. My already swollen wrists pulled with it causing a burning sensation to hit my skin, the pain shooting up through my arms.

"Go easy on the pulling would you!"

William suddenly stopped, his face running cold as he saw movement in the trees ahead. He grabbed my arm pulling me in the direction of the cage.

"Quick get in!"

I scrambled in and he shut the door behind me, quickly locking it. His expression caused my stomach to turn uncomfortably.

"Who's coming?!" I slightly yelled at him making him turn around and face me.

"Pan."


	8. Tormented At Night

_Pan..._

 _He was coming back..._

William quickly scraped his feet against the dirt covering up our footprints, that lead to from the cage to the fire. I noticed the panic on his face as he hurried to get rid of all evidence that I had been let out. If Pan's rules are so deadly, why did he go through all that trouble to get me out of the cage and talk to me in the first place? My thoughts were interrupted as he ran up to the bars his expression enough to make me shift away from the front of the cage.

"Whatever happens, don't say a word."

He pulled his hood over his head and quickly sat down exactly where he sat before. He stared at the flames, watching the fire carefully, his hands slightly twitching as began to warm them.

What has Pan done to make him this terrified?

The other boys couldn't all be this scared of Pan, could they?

My thoughts were interrupted by dozens of wild birds fleeing from the top of the trees, their screeches forced my hands to quickly cover my ears. I noticed William had done the same, the unbearable noise leaving a slight ringing in my ears until they disappeared into the dark night sky above us.

It wasn't a seconds later when Pan and Felix walked into the opening. I watched them carefully as they approached the fire, Pan striding ahead while the taller boy Felix trailed behind with a crooked smile. William stayed down, his hands pulling away from the fire and curling in on themselves as he heard their footsteps. Neither of us made a sound as the two boys circled the fire.

Pan's eyes locked with mine and a knowing smirk curled through his lips.

"Hasn't our guest enjoyed her stay?" Pan laughed in amusement while turning back to Felix who only gave him the satisfaction by laughing with him.

I scoffed and sat back in my cage, ' _No because you've bloody locked me in a cage for around three hours',_ I mentally thought to myself.

Pan continued raising his eyebrows as he talked. Man, this boy and his eyebrows are starting to get on my nerves.

"Had enough to eat, drink?" He chuckled, clearly enjoying being in control of all of the boys. It was written on his smug little face. I've encountered people like him before, mostly adults but his one...this one is unlike anyone I've ever seen, and it's really starting to piss me off.

"Hey _smug_ face!" I shouted, immediately getting his attention. He seemed to be surprised at my outburst but nonetheless, that smirk remained, "Yes, I'm talking to you. Get me the hell out of this cage!"I yelled angrily.

William looked at me, his eyes widened but soon his expression became unsettled, giving off a warning to not continue but I ignored him and focused back on the jerk who was keeping me captive.

"I will find a way off this stupid island if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted at him but my confidence soon slipped away as I watched his face shift.

His piercing green eyes had quickly turned darker, his fists starting to turn white from the pressure he was forcing on his hands. My insides slowly sank to my feet as I watched him stomp over to me. Before Pan could grab the bar William yelled out.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled as he stood up from his seat. His face fell as he realised what he said.

Pan's smirk returned as he looked over his shoulder soon turning around back to William who was hesitantly backing away from the fire which didn't stop Pan from meeting him and forcefully backing him up against the tree behind him. I lunged forward to the cage bars gripping them tightly as I watched Pan grab a fistful of his brown hair, pulling it up until his head was tilted back and a pained hiss left the boys mouth. Pan's expression never changed as he just stared down at William.

"Developing a little crush, William?" Pan asked the boy before slowly pulling out his silver dagger from his belt and moving it under the boy's chin in a second.

"Hey! W-Wait, Stop!" I yelled out as I watched pressure being applied to the boy's skin. "Don't hurt him!"

I had no idea of Pan's intentions at all but this...I could see now, the horrors slowly taking over as I finally understood why William was so afraid.

"Stop it! Now!" I screamed as I watched Wiliams breaths halted as the blade crossed with his skin.

My protests only seemed to drive Pan's amusement further as he turned the blade flat against his skin, a chuckle leaving his lips as he let go of the boy's hair. Even still, William kept as still as he possibly could, not trusting Pan or his dagger.

"William, do you want to tell me who's in charge here on Neverland?" Pan asked talking into his ear, ignoring my shouts as he continued to torment the boy.

"You are, Pan," William's voice was almost muffled as he tried to get the words out.

"That's right. Now I don't suppose you've forgotten that interactions with those in the cage are strictly against my rules, have you?"

Even I could tell Pan already knew the answer, he just wanted to get under the boy's skin. Felix just leaned against his club watching the whole thing with not a care in the world, as if this was...normal.

"No."

"No?" Pan repeated, his tone now lowering, "Then tell me, why are you lying to me?"

Will's eyes flickered as Pan glared him down.

"You know I really do hate it when you lie to me," Pan growled causing William's face to pale.

Pan's grip tightened on his dagger as he pushed firmly against Williams skin. I couldn't even process what was happening as Felix looked to my cage, his eyes narrowing as he picked up his club, swinging it over his shoulder before walking over.

I flinched as the metal clipped my skin again and looked down to see that William had forgotten to lock my handcuffs to the actual cage. I began to panic as I leaned back against the metal handcuffs at the back of the cage bars to try and make it look like I was actually locked up. I knew I had no chance of fooling Pan at this point but I hoped Felix wouldn't notice anything. He peered into the cage, his eyes meeting mine for a second but he turned back once Pan's voice echoed through the opening.

"Let's go Felix!" Pan ordered.

It was only when Felix moved away from the cage that I scrambled to the front bars, ignoring the bruising on my knees as I found William lying on the ground, his body facing away from me. My stomach turned as I watched his body, waiting for any sign but he kept completely still. My chest heaved and tears fled from my eyes. I didn't blink, I didn't even feel the sting they left behind, I just slowly found my voice and the anger that came with it.

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled causing Pan to stop and turn back to me.

He walked over, grabbing the cage bars and noticed that I was crying but that didn't faze him one bit. Instead, a smirk found its way to his face and he dared to laugh at my state.

"He's not _dead_ if that's what you're wondering," Pan laughed.

I glared at him, tears running down my face. Pan noticed and his expression softened just slightly but he made a point to smirk again indicating that he didn't care.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Do sleep well until then," he said before getting up and leaving with Felix back into the jungle.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly only letting in a small amount of light but when I noticed the cage and the jungle surrounding it I shot awake. Last night came back to me so quickly I wiped away my salt covered face so I could see clearly and stumbled forward to the bars of the cage to see William sitting by the fire. He was warming his hands, they weren't shaking.

"William?" I called cautiously.

He turned and his face lit up.

"You're finally awake," He said as he walked over.

"I- you were almost killed," I said in disbelief as I looked at the smile on his face, "Did you get brainwashed or do you not remember Pan almost cutting your throat out?!" I almost shouted.

He frowned and brought his hand to his neck gently touching the freshly marked cut along his skin.

"Guess I'm lucky it was just that, huh."

My eyes widened and my lips parted in shock.

"Just _that_?"

He looked into the cage and must have realised how distraught I was.

"Are you kidding, that was _nothing_ compared to what Pan is capable of," William laughed.

I didn't even what to know what Pan could be capable of now.

"How could you let him do that to you?" I spoke quietly still unsure of how he could be so calm about what had just happened.

"Let him? I didn't exactly have a choice," William said, his tone struggling to hide the anger he must be keeping built up because of Pan.

"Because of his stupid rules?" I asked letting my frustration slip.

"Because of Pan," William corrected.

I looked down to the ground, my head resting against the cage bars.

What have I gotten myself into?

"I guess I'm just glad you're alright, William," I said softly, lifting my head to see William remove his hood.

"I told you, Emily. You can call me Will." He smiled.

"I don't suppose you can unlock his cage for me again," I asked hoping I could make a run for it before Pan gets back.

Will's smile faded and I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this cage any time soon. But when I do, I'm going to make sure Pan pays for what he did. If he did that to Will just for breaking only one of all his unknown rules, I have no idea what else he will do.

"Speaking of Pan, he will be coming here soon," Will said while putting his hood back on over his brown hair.

My eyes widened as I watched him turn and begin to walk away from the cage.

"Where are you going?!"

He surely wasn't going to leave me alone with that cocky eyebrow twitcher!

"I can't stay. I need to get back to campus but I'll see you when you get there. Just promise me you won't say anything that will change Pan's mind."

"Smart advice."

I heard the smug tone and turned to Pan who was already standing in the clearing. I didn't hear any footsteps or branches snapping. It was as if a second he was just...here. Will didn't look suspicious at all. He gave a small smile before making his way across the opening and back into the jungle leaving me with Pan.

I thought I was imagining what I was seeing as Pan suddenly appeared in front of my cage. I began to crawl back in the cage but my eyes remained on Pan as he clicked his fingers causing the cage door to swing open. My taken back expression caused a light chuckle to leave his mouth.

"H-How...how did you do that?" I asked in both fear and wonder.

Pan's eyes shone bright green, the flecks almost dancing as a smirk appeared.

"Magic."

I had no words as he held up one hand, waving the other in front of it to reveal a hand-carved wooden bowl filled with bright red strawberries, groups of mushrooms and small pieces of bread. My eyes left the food as Pan approached the cage and leaned in.

"Are you hungry, Emily?" Pan asked curiously even though the question was obvious enough.

Just the word itself caused my stomach to grumble and answer for me. I've gone a few days without eating food before but this...all that's happened has made me desperate to eat something, but I wasn't going to give Pan the satisfaction of tempting to my needs so easily.

"Come on, not even one bite?" Pan asked playfully.

Picking up one of the strawberries, he brought it to his lips bitting into the berry slow enough to make his point, keeping his eyes still with mine the entire time. After removing the stem with a final bite, his lips stained the same tint of red. I only noticed I had been staring too long when a hot flush rose to my cheeks and ears. He bit his bottom lip removing the stain and a light chuckle left his lips as he clearly noticed my reaction.

I knew exactly what he was doing and I wasn't going to let him get into my head.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled looking down at my legs.

If my stomach had arms they would have come out and slapped me several times.

Pan rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, unlocking my handcuffs.

"You're very stubborn."

I scoffed and rubbed soothingly at my wrists. He did not just call me stubborn after what I've seen him do.

"I'm going to offer you a deal, Emily. You can take the food and come with me back to campus or you can continue to fight against my rules and be locked away in this cage with no one to talk to." Pan said before looking down at my wrists, his eyes staring at the redness from the chains.

He grabbed hold of both of my wrists and squeezed them causing me to jump at the pain and try to pull away from his grip that was tightening by the second.

"What the hell are you doing to me! Let go!" I shouted but Pan only kept my arms still, ignoring my protests.

"Stop moving," Pan said impatiently but even he knew by now that it wasn't going to be enough to convince me.

A sigh escaped his lips and he pulled me forward catching me off guard. A cold shiver struck my spine as I heard his voice whisper calmly beside me.

"Relax," Pan said simply but it was enough to send my nerves swirling to the pits of my stomach and I kept still enough that Pan had loosened his grip.

He pulled away and I stared down at my wrists to see the red markings, bruising and swelling were gone and so was the pain.

"That seemed to have worked," Pan said audaciously, the smug look on his face now allowing me to curl my fists with ease.

"Come on, I don't have all day," He said, already having moved away from the cage and was now standing in the opening.

I hesitated for second glancing back at Pan who's patience was already wearing thin. I didn't have much choice but to go with him. I've seen what happens when someone goes against him. If I can't now, I'll build up the strength until I do, then I can finally figure out a way off this stupid island.

Carefully, I let my legs hang from the edge of the stable cage, already feeling the much-needed stretch. I jumped down letting my boots hit the ground with a thud. The stock shot up my legs causing them to almost buckle beneath me but I managed to stand up and walk over to Pan. He passed me the bowl and I stared down at the food, my mouth salivating instantly.

"Hurry up and eat, we have a long day ahead."

Pan was already walking out of the clearing and disappearing into the jungle. I carried my legs onwards to keep up with him while munching quickly through the berries and mushrooms. It was definitely a strange combination but seemed to work perfectly well.

I have yet to discover who this Peter Pan - goes by Pan- is, but for now, I will keep my distance away from the unknown boy. He is far from the stories I used to know, more complicated and dangerous. Even still, I couldn't help but think that there was more to it than that.

I walked behind Pan keeping a safe distance away as we both walked down the narrow path that gradually formed in size as we made our way through the thickness of the jungle, neither one of us speaking a word.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading hope you liked this chapter!**

 **What do you think of Pan?**


	9. Campus

Emily's POV

We walked in silence.

I watched curiously as Pan walked in front of me, blocking the view ahead. I still kept a safe distance away from him, I didn't want to risk getting any closer. The path started to get narrower causing the many different jungle vegetation to rub against my arms and legs. Pan came to a stop before looking back at me.

"Welcome to Campus," Pan introduced.

He grabbed the large leaves that blocked the path like a gate and moving them to the sides. I stayed silent as I followed him forward until I moved the same leaves as he had behind me. We walked into a massive open space like someone had dug a hole in the middle of the jungle. My feet came to a stop as I stood shocked at the sight in front of me. I could see Pan's smirk at the corner of my eye but I was too focused on the scene ahead.

Big bamboo huts were placed along the sides of the open space, each one beside each other with the same size and shape. Except in between the line of huts stood a massive two-story hut -well you could probably call it a house- in the middle of them all, I was guessing that was Pan's hut.

In the center of the open space not too far away from the line of huts placed a huge bonfire. Big piles of newly cut logs had been placed on top of the remaining black covered burnt ones while even bigger logs were covering the outer rims. Stones were placed around the logs creating that circular rim around the bonfire.

I looked around at the boys who were down at the beach the other morning. They were all scattered in different spots around the open area, some coming in and out if their huts while others had particular jobs that they were attending to. Most of the younger, smaller looking boys had long sticks in their hands as they fought each other roughly; the other boys cheering them on. The rest of them were talking in small groups. It was hard to recognize any of them as they all dressed with the same brown cloaks on with their hoods covering most of their faces.

Pan cleared his throat and just like that all the boys suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction. They gave Pan their full attention as they waited for what was to be asked of them next. It actually creeped me out as they all stared and waited like robotic children.

Pan walked slowly towards them. He stared at each every one of them with such an intimidating look that it made a shiver run through me. He stopped walking and the whole area was surrounded in dead silence. Will warned me about Pan but I didn't think it was that serious. I waited, for someone to do or say something.

"Boys, let's make a warm welcoming for our _guest_ tonight," Pan yelled out to the boys making me jump slightly at the sudden burst.

They all broke out into cheers and howls as they banged their wooden sticks together. Their sudden change of emotion made me feel off like they all knew something I didn't. I was scared to think about what Pan had planned tonight. I turned to face him but he was gone, disappeared into thin air. I looked around the site confused as I tried to find him.

"Emily?!"

A smile came to my face as I spun around to find Will with a warm smile along with two other boys. They both looked around the same age as Will but the slightly taller one had straight dark hair and the other was the same height as Will with light blonde waves.

"How did it go with Pan," Will asked in a worried tone.

I cleared my throat before answering.

"Well, it took some convincing but it ended with a bowl full of strawberries, mushrooms, and bread. Then we ended up here," I said, looking around the campus again.

Will was about to speak but the boy with the blonde hair interrupted him.

"Wait, he didn't even cut you?!" The boy asked his expression shocked and stangely disappointed?

My eyes widened.

 _Cut?_

Will elbowed him hard in the stomach then gave me an apologetic look.

"This is Ben," Will gestured to the boy who was crouching down holding his stomach.

Ben waved his hand up but kept hold of his stomach.

"And this is Ethan," Will gestured to the other taller boy.

I gave Ethan a small smile in which he returned. He seemed more reserved than the two. Ben exhaled loudly before standing up straight and stretching his stomach, he gave me a pearly white smile that lightened up his face compared to all the dirt that was smeared everywhere. Their unusual clothing and appearances made me remember that I had woken up this morning on an island in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to burst out with questions but decided to play along, for now, walking with the three of them in case I ended up back in that cage again.

"So what's up with this place?" I asked the boys as we walked around the bonfire and towards the huts.

"This is Campus," Will introduced, "All the boys sleep in those huts, the massive one in the middle is Pan's. Don't ever go in there without his permission unless you want to end up back in the cage," Will answered in a serious tone.

I looked up at the massive hut as we walked past it.

"We eat and do a little bit of training here but our main training ground is a short walk past the huts," Will said.

"Training?" I asked confused as to why a bunch of boys living on a deserted island needed to train for.

"It's where we train for exploring the island and hunting," Ethan explained.

I couldn't help but laugh, they were so serious about something so make-believe.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "And I'm guessing Pan is in charge of everything around here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Ben confirmed, catching up to Ethan and walking beside him.

Great, I'm going to _love_ it here.

"Pretty stupid if you ask me," Will said angrily as he kicked a rock that was on the ground.

"Seriously, aren't you sick of being on Pan's bad side. You'll get put back in the cage again," Ben whisper yelled, looking around through the camp like he was worried Pan would kill him if he heard.

"You've been in the cage?" I asked Will, he looked down at his feet.

"He's been in far worse situations then the cage," Ben laughed only for Ethan to roll his eyes and slap Ben over the head.

"Ok ok," Ben said putting his hands up in surrender. "But you should really watch what you do and say, Will, one more rebellious move and you could be heading to dre-"

"Is there a problem?"

We all looked up to see Felix standing in front of us. His hood still covering his face and his signature club resting on his shoulder.

"No." both Ben and Ethan replied quickly, but Will stayed quiet.

Felix scoffed before grabbing Will by the collar of his shirt making my fists curl. I went to intervene but Ethan put his hand in front of me, eyes still on the two.

"Is there something wrong with your ability to speak William?" Felix growled at him.

"No there's not," Will spat, looking at him directly in the eyes.

Will didn't look like the rebellious type when I had met him but he obviously has had his own past experiences on this island.

Felix started to laugh as he outreached the boy in height, lifting Will off his feet ever so slightly.

"Put him down," I said in a firm tone standing strong enough to keep the nerves inside.

Felix chuckled and let go, shoving Will to the side and now stepping in front of me.

"What are you going to do little _girl_?" Felix taunted.

Oh, I see.

An island run by boys, a maniac for a leader and a jerk in second in command, not a single girl in sight so I suppose the automatic response is to assume I'll quiver in fear and do as I'm told. Just because I'm a _girl._ I scoffed and bit my lip, moving my hair out of my face as I glared up at Felix. I curled my fists and took a step further towards the boy who stood his ground, an overly sweet smile playing on my lips for a second before I swung my arm up straight to his face giving it all I could and punched him straight to the nose.

Been wanting to do that since he put me in that stupid cage.

Gasps left the boys mouths as Felix stumbled back, a painful groan escaping his lips as he dropped his club to the ground, his hands instantly covering his nose. His hood fell revealing his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a long scar running down his face. He slowly looked up at me with cold eyes as he held his nose.

Will, Ben, and Ethan stood shocked. I only just released that all the boys around campus were facing us, watching, their faces also shocked.

I heard a deep laugh echo through the silence. Pan walked out from behind one of the huts, clapping his hands together with a grin across his face. Felix smirked at me before putting his hood back on and getting up off the ground as if the pain had just simply gone away.

"Oh, Emily you're going to make tonight so much _fun,_ " Pan grinned as he patted Felix's shoulder as he walked off.

Realisation finally kicked in as I turned to Pan who had his back facing to me.

"Wait that was all a setup?!" I shouted at Pan, my fists started to tighten as he continued talking.

"Just a little. I wanted to see how you would react, and I have to say, I'm not disappointed," He smirked

Will's POV

I knew Felix couldn't have gone down that easy. It was just another one of Pan's idiotic games.  
I could tell Emily was angry by the way her fists turned white from the amount of pressure she was forcing on them but I certainly wasn't expecting her to punch him either. She narrowed her eyes at Pan about to take a step forward but I grabbed her arm back before she could move. Pan chuckled before walking past us and back into the jungle.

"Are you alright?" I asked Emily who was inhaling and exhaling deeply. This seemed to make her even angrier.

"No, I am not alright!"

I looked at Ben and Ethan for help but they gave me the your-on-your-own look before quickly walking off.

"It's Pan, he's just trying to wind you up with the games he plays," I tried to say in a calm tone.

She only rolled her eyes in response and mumbled something under her breath that was probably offensive to Pan before looking back at me and taking a deep breath as she finally calmed down.

I chuckled lightly, this girl is going to get into a whole lot of trouble.

Maybe just enough trouble to get me out of this hell hole...

I looked through campus to see some of the boys were eating already.

"You hungry?" I asked Emily pointing towards the boys eating.

Emily looked at the food, her stomach grumbled answering my question.

"Come on, let's eat," I said pulling her along towards where the food was being passed around.

* * *

Emily's POV

Will and I both grabbed a bowl and sat on a log with Ben and Ethan around the bonfire. I poked at the gooey substance in the bowl, pushing the lumps around with my spoon.

"What did you say this was again?" I asked my face squirming at the lumps.

"Stew," Ben replied taking a spoonful and swallowing it down. "Well, technically it's-"

"I don't want to know! If I have to eat this stuff to survive around here I'd rather _not_ know what's in it," I huffed, interrupting Ben.

Will looked at me then back at his stew. He put the bowl down on the ground followed by the spoon.

"Well there goes my appetite," Will said looking down at the bowl.

Ben quickly picked up the bowl and chucked the spoon back on the ground before scooping the rest of the liquid into his own bowl. "Ha more for me then," he said placing another spoonful into his mouth.

"Be my guest," Will said putting his hands to his mouth in disgust.

"Not the brightest kid is he?" I whispered to Will.

"Nope," Will replied picking up a small rock and chucking it at Ben, it bounced off his forehead and into his stew.

"Hey, I was going to finish that!" Ben yelled back grabbing the rock and taking it out.

I laughed along with Ethan and Will as Ben continued to eat the stew.

It had been a good 20 minutes since we ate. Some of the boys were still eating, others talking in front of the fire.

Ben and Ethan were wrestling each other on the ground behind Will and I.

Oh, that explains the dirt...

"Trust me you're never going to win with those arms," Ben said gesturing to Ethan's small arm muscles. I ignored the grunting noises coming from behind me and faced Will who was staring deeply into the flames of the fire.

"Hey Will" I spoke quietly.

"Mm," he hummed facing me.

"What did Pan mean about tonight?" I asked him.

"I don't know. He's probably going to play one of his games with you. If you win he'll reward you and if you lose...well, you'll be punished."

Punished?!

I just got out of his stupid magical cage!

He can't just go punishing people whenever he feels like it!

"And what if I don't want to play these _games,_ " I said through gritted teeth.

"It's Pan. You don't exactly have a choice," Will said with the same amount of anger I was.

"That's not fair!" I lightly yelled causing some of the other boys to look at us.

"Hey, I don't make the rules"...

* * *

The sunset had just gone down. The large bright moon was now above our heads. I looked into the darkness of the jungle, every tree in the distance was now a black shadow. Most of the boys had finished eating and were just talking around the fire. I looked in the direction where I had come from the cage. I squinted my eyes as I looked closely at one of the trees. There was something or someone there staring at me.

"Will, do you see that?" I asked a shiver ran down my spine as I kept contact with the figure.

"See what?"

"Over there by the path" I pointed.

"I can't see anything" he replied squinting his eyes.

I looked at Will to see his face focused on the spot I pointed at then back to where I saw the figure, but it was gone.

"Boys!" We heard a deep controlling voice echoing through the jungle. We all turned our attention to Pan who was holding what looked like a series of different shaped bamboo flutes strapped together. All the boys stood up and listened.

"What do you say we have a celebration bonfire for our guest," he smirked looking directly at me then back at the boys. All the boys started cheering and banging there sticks together again making as much noise as possible.

Pan put the flutes against his lips blowing through the pipes. The boys started to jump and dance around the fire throwing their arms in the air as they all made their way in a circle around the fire, each boy following the other in a pattern. Will and I watched as Ben and Ethan stood up and began to join the others.

"What's going on," I asked Will.

He completely ignored my question and stared into space with a dead expression like he was brainwashed. He got up and followed behind the others. They all started howling and dancing around the fire. I was so confused, I couldn't hear anything coming from Pan's flutes, so why were they acting like this.

"What do you think?" I heard Pan's voice in my ear, I quickly spun around to come face to face with Pan.

He kept his eye contact on me while putting the flutes against his lips again, moving his head to make the different sounds. Even though I knew what he was doing I still couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear anything," I pointed out to him.

His brows pulled together in confusion. He stared at me intensely before looking at the boys who continued to dance.

"What?" I asked confused.

"See these flutes. They're enchanted, only certain children can hear the music," He explained while I looked down at the object he held in front of me.

"And what about them?" I asked blankly looking at the boys.

The flames of the fire began to grow higher, the little sparks flying into the air before turning into smoke.

"Emily, this whole party is celebrating your arrival on Neverland," he said waving his hand towards the boys.

"I'm not in the party mood," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

Pan's smirk faded as he heard my words. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers together. In an instant darkness suddenly surrounded us, I looked at the fire that was once vibrant, now gone with only a grey smoking rising into the air. Every boy was no longer dancing but lined up in front of the fire standing and staring at me with their eyes narrowed, expressions angered. My blood ran cold as I heard Pan's loud voice echo through camp.

"Boys, I think it's time for our _game,_ " he bellowed.

He pulled out a long dagger holding it out in front of him. I watched with shock as the boys stood behind Pan each one now with a weapon in their hand, I even saw Will, Ben, and Ethan standing there with weapons out. They looked completely different than before like Pan flicked a switch.

I stepped back my heart pumping faster and faster

Pan smirked before yelling out,

"Let's play!"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you all for reading.**

 **I have so much planned ahead, I'm so excited!**

 **Let the game begin!**


	10. Count Down From Hell

Emily's POV

I walked backward not taking my eyes off Pan and the boys. I felt the jungle leaves brush behind me. I went to turn around but bumped into a hard surface. I looked up to see Felix staring down at me. He spun my body around and grabbed my arms back with his strong hands until I could not move.

"Not yet," he whispered in my ear.

I tried to kick behind me in hopes of being free but it was no use, he was too strong.

"What's a game with no rules?" Pan smirked.

I yelled out in pain when Felix continued to squeeze my arms together.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. Pan just ignored me going on with the rules to his game.

"Basically it's like hide and seek, except if you get caught...well try not to get caught, it will be a lot less _painful_ "

I was shocked with horror. I didn't even have the words to speak.

"Now Emily, you have 15 seconds to run. If you make it to the beach then you will win the game."

My breathing became unsteady as I heard Pan counting down.

"Fifteen," Pan said starting the countdown.

"Fourteen."

I looked behind me to see that Felix had now joined the others.

"Thirteen."

My body started to go into shock as I panicked. I looked back at Pan, he was still counting down and the others were all still there, this was all real...this was all real! The only thing that became clear in my mind was one word.

Run.

"Ten..."

Pan's voice faded as I bolted through the jungle. Leaves the size of my entire body were hitting my arms and legs as I continued to run not daring to look back. Vines and branches rushed past me, I somehow managed to move some away but others slapped against my face and neck causing the thorns to scratch and burn my skin. The fact I can practically hear my heartbeat pumping in my head caused me to run faster.

I didn't have a clue of where I was running just the fact that there were a dozen boys running after me that had knives, daggers and other weapons ready to cut into me. They wanted to hurt me. Cause me pain. Why? Because of Pan, he was insane.

I started to slow down to a fast running pace, my legs burning with every step I took.

"There she is!" I heard one of the boys yell out.

There must have been at least three boys behind him. I could hear the laughter and howling noises following me.

Something made me increase in speed, it shocked through my muscles making me feel like I was unstoppable. I could do anything, be powerful, run faster than I was before. I smiled to myself, slightly chuckling as I felt the adrenaline kicking in.

I picked up my pace as I saw a boy running next to me, he held a crossbow in one hand and a fire lit torch in the other. We both glanced at each other before he took aim. I heard the trigger click, I ran behind a tree just as the arrows stabbed into the bark. He missed, thank god. The fear was coming back as he took aim again. He ran faster as I did dodging trees before letting go of the bow again.

I screamed out of fright as the arrow landed straight where my feet were. I glanced back as another boy caught up with him, he carried a sword. The boy that was previously chasing me passed his fire torch to the other boy while he was loading his crossbow with arrows. I had to get rid of them.

I squinted through the darkness, in the distance as I spotted a massive tree trunk that had fallen over in the way. This was my chance. I had a plan, I just needed the right distraction. I sprinted ahead while quickly picking up a few rocks and a vine. I swung the vine around my neck twice making sure it wouldn't off down. The massive trunk was coming into view.

I dodged two trees that went straight past me.

I counted down...  
3...2...1...

I quickly spun around throwing the rocks at the two trees just as the boys ran past. They ducked down at the contact covering their eyes and protecting their faces. I then swung the vine towards them, it flew through the air, wrapping around their legs, tangling the two boys together. The boys kept running but stumbled a bit. I could hear there voices right behind me. I chucked two rather large rocks that I picked up earlier behind me. The rocks made contact with there heads causing them to yell in pain and grab their foreheads. Just in time like I planned, I jumped over the tree trunk and heard a groan coming from the boys as they turned around and ran into the trunk knocking each other out.

I looked back to see the boys half lying on each other, holding their heads struggling to see.

"Aha whoow!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Yes, I Emily Walker just took down two lost boys!

"She's over here!" I heard a boy scream.

I stopped to a slow run as I heard Will's voice. I looked back, it _was_ Will.

Why was _he_ trying to hurt me?

I watched as he jumped over the tree trunk and ran after me. I ran faster and faster trying to get away from him.

Please don't hurt me, Will, I know this isn't you, it's Pan doing this to you. You said you wouldn't hurt me.

Why did I expect so much from someone I had just met - someone who locked me in a cage at that. Tears started to build up in my eyes. My mind was so clouded I just wanted this to end.  
My feet started to sink through the ground. My eyes widened as I looked up.

There was the sand connecting to the water, the waves crashing against the shore of the beach. My legs finally came to a stop and I collapsed onto the soft sand. Puffing the breaths out of my system I looked out towards the water.

"I made it," I said out loud.

"Yes you did," Pan said.

I quickly got up ignoring the extreme pain coming from my leg muscles and scratches on my skin and angrily yelled at Pan.

"Those boy's could have killed me! I could have died!" I shouted at him but he just shrugged his shoulders like it was not important.

"The point is you made it out alive, you actually survived," Pan said surprised. "Well the first part anyway," he laughed.

I looked at him like he was the most insane person I have ever met. And he _was_ so far.

"You're _insane_ "

"No love, I'm Peter Pan," He replied cockily with a smirk.

Pan and I turned our attention to all the boys as they made there way down the beach as a group.

"I expected more from you all," he said glaring at them. They didn't speak only nodding like slaves.

"Who's up for round two?" Pan yelled out, the boys cheered.

He was kidding, right?

I barely had the energy to walk let alone run.

The boy's all pulled out there weapons again ready to fight.

"Wait," Pan instructed the boys. "Let's see if you can get back yourself," Pan chuckled before clicking his fingers and they all vanished out of thin air.

I looked around the beach but they were all gone.

All the rage against Pan rushed out of me. I groaned and grabbed the sand squeezing every grain, chucking it at the water. The sand stayed in its ball shape before landing with a splash. I couldn't believe Pan was going to make me find my way back to campus. I walked up to the beach and through the first line of trees. It was pitch black I could barely see the trees in front of me. Without a torch to see I felt alone and stranded. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the cold wind run past me, now that I wasn't running my body temperature has dropped down. I hugged my arms together feeling the goosebumps as I rubbed my arms.

"I hate you, Peter Pan!" I screamed out into the jungle before straining my legs to run.

The further into the jungle I ran the colder I got, the wind picked up I felt my legs shaking.

"I can't do this. I can't do this" I repeated.

" _Emily_ " I heard Pan's voice echoing through the jungle.

I stopped running and turned around in circles.

"Pan!" I yelled out trying to see through the dark.

" _Emily!"_ Pan yelled back his voice growing louder than before.

"Pan, where are you!" I yelled.

" _Right here."_

I span around to the voice behind me. It was Pan his eyes a light green full of shock and worry. He pulled me into his chest warming me straight away. I wanted to pull away but I was freezing.

"I don't understand. You were just trying to kill me and now you're protecting me" I said in confusion.

I looked around we were no longer in the jungle but back on the beach. My attention turned back to Pan as his eyes were no longer a bright green but now a darker shade, his face full of anger.

"You're right. That doesn't sound like me at all," He spat, pushing me backward.

He clicked his fingers and a thick green smoke formed next to him. The smoke disappeared and was replaced by Will. He looked confused and frightened when he saw Pan.

Pan grabbed him holding him against his chest, the blade of his dagger was up to Will's neck.

No...not again.

"Let go of him, Pan!" I shouted stepping forward to Will but my feet were stuck into the sand.

I looked down at my feet, there was a cloud of shining green dust around my ankles holding me into the sand.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled my eyes becoming watery.

"He knows what he did. He deserves to be punished," Pan said into Will's ear before sliding the blade across his throat, the red blood squirting on the sand.

"NO!"

I felt my legs give way as I fell to the ground, I watched Will's lifeless body fall onto the sand.

Pan smirked down at Will before walking over to me and crouching down to my eye level.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Because this is the _real_ Peter Pan," Pan said stabbing the same blade he killed Will with into my chest.

I felt the blood rushing out of my chest as he ripped it out again. My body felt numb as I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

"No!" I screamed sitting up.

"It's alright! You're Alright Emily, just breathe," Will said by my side.

My blood ran cold as I saw him. His eyes were full of worry.

"You- you were dead! Pan- he killed you, he k-killed both of us-" I said, tears blurring and falling from my eyes.

Will sat beside me, hesitantly putting his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head over his shoulder and he pulled me closer to him.

"You'll be okay, you're safe now," Will said brushing my hair with his fingers so it was out of my face. My breaths slowed down and I wiped my cheeks, looking at Will and moving away from him quickly.

"I watched you die."

"It was just a nighmare," Will said.

"It can't have been, it felt too real."

"The dreams you have on Neverland, whether it's a good or bad dream, it will always feel real. It takes some time to get used to."

"You died, Pan slit your t-throat," I said quietly.

"It was just in your head," Will said, his saddening as he watched more tears fall from my eyes, "Come here," He said softly, pulling me in a hug, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Will said.

I looked around what looked like one of the huts. Bamboo covered all of the walls, floor, and ceiling of the small room. On the right side were a small connected room with a shower, basin, and toilet. I sat up from the small single bed, walking over to the front of the room. I looked out the little window that was next to the door. I was in one of the last huts on the left. The lost boys were all walking around campus. My mind flashed back to last night, the bonfire, the dancing and Pan's game.

"Why did you do it, Will?"

I heard him stand from the bed and I turned to face him, his expression twisting in confusion.

"You hate Pan's rules so why...why did you try to kill me like the others," I spoke quietly, remembering what had happened.

"What!?" He shouted in disbelief. "What do you mean _kill you?!_ "

"Pan's game," I questioned, wondering why he couldn't remember what happened.

"Wait, did you remember Pan playing _the pipes,_ " he said his eyes watching me like I had eaten something poisonous.

"He was playing them at the bonfire," I said remembering how weird the boys were acting.

"No wonder I couldn't remember what happened. Pan was using the magic to enchant the pipes. Once he plays a certain note you become under his control."

"But I couldn't hear anything,"

"That's weird," he mumbled under his breath. "You're the first girl here and the first to take on Pan's magic..." Will mumbled to himself before turning his attention back to me.

"You must be hungry. The boys have finished eating but Ethan, Ben and I waited for you to wake up. They felt bad about what happened last night," He said opening the door.

"I'll there in a minute," I said, Will nodded closing the door.

I walked through into the second room. There was a small mirror that hung on the bamboo above the basin. I grabbed the sink and looked into the mirror. My eyes were red from crying, my long brown hair was all tangled, my clothes slightly ripped but wearable. There was one thing I noticed was that the scratches from the vines were all gone.

I washed my face then closed the door behind me, walking out of the hut and down the steps towards the boys that were waiting patiently. Ben saw me coming towards the table.

"Come on Emily! We don't have all day!" He yelled out waving his bowl around causing Ethan and Will to dodge the sludge that slipped from the bowl.

"Typical lost boys," I laughed running over to the table and sitting down beside Ethan.

The boys started to eat through their food as if it would disappear right then and there. They were back to normal as if the game never happened.


	11. Training

Emily's POV

"Five minutes before we leave. Do not be late!" Felix yelled out to us, then walked over to his hut and shut the door.

"Finally!" Ben said grabbing his dagger and sliding the carved rock against the blade.

I watched as he carefully swiped every stroke making sure not to apply too much pressure. He seemed to know how to handle the blade pretty well which made me wonder what exactly the weapon was going to be used for. After last night, I sure hope it wasn't going to be pointed at me again.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched Ethan, Ben, and Will preparing themselves to leave.

"We will be leaving for training soon," Will said.

"And why are we training again?" I asked, still not understanding the purpose of the whole idea.

"One, because it's part of Pan's rules and even if we don't want to do it he would find a way to force us to," Will said standing up, "Two, to be fit and be able to hunt to survive," he said more simply, grabbing my arm and helping me up off the log.

"We have to be prepared in case we ever get attacked," Ethan fished off for Will pulling up Ben.

Attacked by who?

"Let's go, Pan's waiting for us!" Felix yelled waving his hand for us to walk with the group.

"Pan," I hissed, stopping myself from walking causing Will and the other two boys to turn around.

"Come on Emily, this will be a chance to prove yourself to Pan," Ben encouraged, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the others.

Prove myself?

"I thought I did that when I played Pan's game," I groaned in frustration.

Ben chuckled, "Yeah you kind of didn't because you couldn't get back to campus. Speaking of how did you get back here?"

My mind went blank.

"All I can remember was waking up in my hut from that dream?"

"Will?" Ethan questioned, but Will on;y looked as confused as the rest of us.

"I didn't bring her back, I only went to check on her in the morning thinking she got here by herself," Will explained.

"Then how _did_ I get back?" I shivered.

We all jumped at Felix's loud voice.

"You four!" he said pointing to us with his club, "You better hurry up or face Pan when you get there late!" Felix yelled then turned back leading the group.

We ran to catch up with the group, the four of us trailing slightly behind as we followed the path that leads out of campus and back into the jungle. The trees formed over us and the path gradually became smaller forcing us into groups of two to walk side by side. It had been a few minutes but I couldn't exactly get a grasp on the time anymore, it felt like less.

I suppose we were getting close as the group slowed down the pace as we approached two huge trees that were molded together on either side of the path as if naturally framing an archway. On the trunks were skulls hanging by vines, each snake like plant twisting in and out of the bones. I watched with wide eyes. This was probably the gateway to hell.

I heard Will chuckle next to me as he had obviously seen my reaction.

"They're not human skulls if that's what you're thinking."

Forgive me for assuming...

I felt a poke my shoulder, I turned my attention to Ben who had a skull in front of his face. I screamed punching the piece of bone off and pushing Ethan towards him causing Ben to erupt in laughter.

"If you get scared over that I'd love to see you during training," Ben chuckled earning a slap over the head from Ethan.

I stood on Will's side making sure Ben didn't pull anything again. We walked under the gateway now filling out to another open space that was almost bigger than campus. A massive grassland surrounded the one side of the large space where a dozen targets lined the field. Another area covered the space which was filled with posts at different heights that stood the same size as the trees of the jungle. Pegs and slashes marked the posts that looked almost like handgrips to climb with a number of small and large platforms sticking out of some of the highest of posts. But what caught my attention the longest was the giant oak tree that stood right in the center of the open space. It was beyond any tree I have _ever_ seen, the branches were thick enough to be the trunks of the largest trees we passed to get here. The jungle was shaped around the entire area creating a barrier around it, just the same as campus.

"You should see your face," Will chuckled causing me to finally close my mouth.

Felix gathered us around right in front of the massive oak tree allowing me to really see just how big this tree was. I noticed small pegs and platforms also positioned at different points in the tree - well as much as I could see from here. Everyone's attention turned to Pan as he walked to us suddenly appearing as what I assumed was his usual entrance now. Most of his layered clothing had been removed leaving the vested shirt that was underneath and undersleeves that cut at his forearms. The sunlight captured the boys' leader now lighting the warm brown turns in his wavy air that I hadn't noticed before.

"Emily, what are you staring at?" I heard Will say next to me.

"Ahh-h the tree?" I stuttered as I purposely stared up to the highest branches.

"Oh yeah," Will noted as he also looked up anxiously at the tree, "Let's hope Pan goes easy on you today,"

I scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?" I said only to be interrupted by Pan calling out names of the boys, most of which I wasn't familiar with at all but two did catch my attention.

"The group of you will all be going with Felix!" Pan announced.

Ben and Ethan sighed as they followed Felix and the group that was leaving the oak tree.

"The rest of you will be with me for target practice," Pan said.

"Great," Will said sarcastically.

I wasn't sure his lack of enthusiasm was nothing I should be worried about but as Will said, we don't have a choice. We followed Pan to the lined targets where a large hand-carved wooden table held many different types of bows. All the boys seemed to know which one to get and that's when I noticed that they had their names on them. I turned to Pan who seemed to have been standing, waiting for me to notice.

"What do I-"

"Just come with me," He said before turning to the rest of the boys, "The rest of you find a target and start shooting."

Pan had already taken off walking in the opposite direction leaving me to try and catch up behind. He reached the sideline of the jungle trees and stared down at the trunk of one tree in particular.

Alright.

Now what?

Pan hit his fist against a specific spot of the tree so hard I thought it should have broken his hand but his expression remained unfixed as he lifted up the hatch of wood. Inside was a pile of bows.

"Choose wisely," Pan said leaning on the tree watching me.

I squatted down looking inside to see dozens of bows; each one fashioned differently.

"I-"

"Pick one and make it quick," Pan sighed from beside me.

I rolled my eyes at his impatience and pulled out a bow. The shape was long and the grip felt wrong for my small hands. I put it back and pulled out another, looking it over before placing it back again.

"Would you hurry up," Pan said impatiently.

This boy...

If only he gave me some arrows then I would definitely shut him up.

I dug to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a light wooden coloured bow with a white skin-leather grip. It was beautifully carved and very light compared to the others. Sure I had never held a bow before in my life and certainly didn't know what was classified as a good bow but this...felt like it fitted perfectly.

I turned to Pan and he finally paid attention to the bow. I thought he would have been relieved but his eyes turned fierce, his expression stiffening. It was a look that could kill and it only lasted a few seconds before he calmed down and avoided eye contact already snapping the hatch of the tree shut.

"Good choice."

He already walked off, making his way back to the boys before I could say anything. I followed shortly after watching as the boys were already lined up at the targets, shooting across the field. I couldn't help but smile down at the bow. It was the first weapon I had ever held. I guess it was pretty cool.

I found Will who was shooting at his target on the other end of the line, sweat falling from his face as he concentrated on the target, not allowing anything to distract him as he hit the bullseye each time he let go of the arrows. I found an empty target and followed as the rest of them did, picking up the quiver that was beside the post and drawing an arrow back. I looked at the target which across the field, my eyes narrowing as I tried to focus.

How hard could it be...

I positioned the arrow in place, drawing it back feeling an unfamiliar strain in my arms and eventually let my fingers slip hearing it travel through the wind. I hoped I hadn't made the biggest fool of myself but it looked like I already had. The arrow had missed completely sticking into the ground making it only half the distance to the target.

Pan's laughter filled my ears and sudden heat rushed to my cheeks. I rolled my eyes gritting my teeth as I ignored him and pulled back another arrow.

"That was quite a shot you made, I'm sure we will make a lost boy out of you eventually," Pan chuckled causing me to huff in annoyance.

I'm sure if he stood in front of the target I would have a better chance of hitting it...or him.

"But of course you would be the first lost _girl_ , " Pan whispered by my side causing me to flinch at his sudden presence.

My eyes widened and I instantly lowered my bow as Pan stood beside me, his arms guiding mine.

"Now you see..." He chuckled, "If you aim at the ground, you're going to make the same mistake as last time, except this one might actually hit its target," Pan lifted the bow, resting his hand over mine as he pulled the arrow back.

"I think I would rather it hit the ground," I whispered, ignoring the heat rising to my cheeks, my tone angered as I knew exactly what he was doing.

"I don't think you would. You see, there are certain rules of target practice," Pan spoke, his breath catching my neck reminding me of how close he was, "If you miss more than once, you're going to be the new target."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Standing his close to a psychotic maniac who tortures children for the sake of having a fun game should be enough for me to not do anything else but fear for my life.

"You're going to have to slow that heartbeat down if you want to make a perfect shot."

I hated to admit it but you're not making it any easier...

"There you go, now line up the arrowhead with your own line of sight making sure the target stands exactly inline."

I was surprised he had dropped the patronising tone and was now completely serious. It at least allowed me to now focus on what I was doing. I followed his instructions maintaining the position he kept my arms in and followed through letting the arrow escape my fingers. I watched it shoot across the field and hit the target...right at the bullseye. I actually did it.

I turned around but Pan had disappeared from beside me. I found him at the table instructing us to put our bows back and meet in front of the tree. I wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, I wasn't sure I wanted to know or wanted him to get that close again. I felt as if I had let my guard down. I wanted to keep my distance, make sure I knew more of who Pan is before I get too close. I guess I forgot he isn't like everyone else.

I forced my attention away as I found Will by the table piling his bow with everyone elses.

"You're pretty good at this," I smiled as put my bow on the table. "I saw you shooting before," I added which seemed to spark some confidence in him.

"Y-You did?" He mumbled but a found smile followed soon after, "Thanks."

I placed my bow on the table and Will's smile instantly faded as he stared at it.

"How did you get this?!" He half whispered half shouted.

"What do you mean? I chose it," I said confused as Will flipped it over.

"Look," He said pointing to something carved into the wood.

My eyes widened, as I read over the hand-carved P.P that was on the bow.

How did I not notice it?

"This is _his_ bow?" I whispered in a panic, placing it down on the table scared that if I broke it Pan would use it to kill me.

"Yeah, and if I were you I would give it back after training," Will said, the fear easily slipping from his lips, "He hasn't used that bow since...well since a long time ago," Will mumbled.

I looked away from the bow as our group began to head back to the giant oak tree where we met with the others. Ben and Ethan's group had joined last. The two of them dragged their feet to make their way over to us, sweat dripping from...well, everywhere.

"Hey guys," Will said calmly while I, on the other hand, stared at the two of them in disbelief.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" I exclaimed, covering my nose from the smell.

"It's called...running...do you don't get shot," Ben panted as he tried to answer.

"What he said," Ethan replied.

Ben leaned an arm over Ethan only for him to shove it off.

"No," Ethan said simply but out of breath as he glared at Ben.

"Today's training is over. Head back to Campus for the bonfire!" Pan ordered.

The boys seemed relieved as they turned and started walking to the gateway.

I looked to Will unsure as we made our way past the table of bows.

"I'll wait past the gate for you," he reassured before catching up to Ben and Ethan through the gateway.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Pan who was following shortly behind.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly before I could speak a word.

"To give your bow back," I said grabbing it from the table.

"Keep it. It's yours now."

Pan held his hand over the bow where the carved P.P once marked the wood. Once he pulled his hand away newly carved were my initials E.W.

"You're just giving it to me?" I asked surprised.

He scoffed, "Trust me, I wouldn't have let you keep that bow if I knew it was going to be put to such poor use.

I rolled my eyes.

And he's back...

"I have my own, as does everyone else. You're going to have to prove yourself to use that bow. You could start by actually hitting the target," Pan smirked before disappearing from where he stood.

Oh, I am so going to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

I walked through the gateway to see Will leaning against a tree waiting as he said he would.

"How did it go?" He asked walking along with me through the jungles path.

"Brilliant," I replied sarcastically.

"I still get to keep the bow," I added which caused Will to smile proudly.

* * *

Pan's POV

My grip tightened on the bow as I stared at her initials.

It was her own choice.

I wasn't expecting to ever see it again and now it belonged to her. I wondered how long I could ignore that day until now but it seems only fitting since she's the only one who wasn't there to see it. She will never know of the blood spilled that day. I'll leave it up to her to find out.

I put her bow with the others shutting the hatch of the tree but before I could disappear out of the training area a strong gust of wind kept me in my place. I turned around, smirking as I looked up to the sky to see the shadow flying down, hovering from the ground before me.

"The girl. She must go."

I lifted a brow not expecting the shadow to have made a rash decision so quickly.

"Really? And why is that?" I asked to which its eyes darkened.

"She is a distraction to your mission, a mistake to have brought to the island. If you wish to succeed you must get rid of her."

"She will be out of here once her part has been played," I said firmly causing the shadow to move back slightly.

"Still, she is quite a handful. I still need to test her to see if she's capable of staying on my island."

I pulled out my dagger, staring into the shadows eyes ensuring it knows its place.

"If she's not...I'll get rid of her myself."

* * *

Will's POV

Emily and I passed the last of the trees as we made out way back into campus. I noticed most of the boys were going in and out of their huts. Some cleaning up from training while the rest who had, prepared for the bonfire.

As we walked along the gravel path I couldn't help but notice Pan walking up the steps to his hut, his jaw clenched.

"I'm going to go clean up," Emily said, breaking my attention away from Pan.

"Sure. I'll meet you before the bonfire starts."

"Yeah and also maybe tell Ethan and Ben to have one too," She said looking to where Ben and Ethan were wrestling on the dirt, clearly recovered from being exhausted.

Emily's POV

I shook my head hearing Will's laughter as he ran over to break the two apart before they could break a bone.

Despite my legs feeling like they were about to collapse I managed to pull myself up the short steps of my hut, opening the door and straight away staring at the single bed. I decided not to get my bed covered in dirt so I wouldn't have to worry about it later and instead pulled off my clothes noticing a new pair were set at the end of my bed. I noticed they mirrored the garments the boys wear but at this point, I didn't care. I needed to change. They surprisingly comfortable even though they were a bit big. I suppose they were spares but a least they were clean.

I walked to the small bamboo carved basin, something I never expected to be on a deserted island. There was no tap but a leaver that was tied next to the single bamboo shoot. My eyes widened as I pulled the leaver and fresh water began to pour into my hands. I instantly brought it to my lips drinking as much as I possibly could. I wasn't aware of how much I had needed to drink fresh water until now. I washed my face finally feeling relaxed as the cold water hit my skin. After rinsing my face I pulled down on the leaver and the water stopped flowing.

"Pretty good, isn't it?"

I shot up turning around to see Pan leaning against the wall, a smirk naturally on his face while mine fumed red.

"What are you doing in here?"

He looked at me with a dull expression.

"Uh, this is my island. I can go wherever I want."

I gritted my teeth trying to hold back the blush on my face as I pulled down at the hem of my top. I had no idea how long he had been standing there for.

"Get out of my hut."

"Now that's no way to treat the person who brought you fresh clothes, now is it?"

"You?" I spat clearly not believing a word that came out of his mouth anymore.

"I'd think a girl like you would be taught to have more manners."

What.

What did he just say...

"You're welcome," He smirked.

I could see his dagger was now on his belt. I hadn't seen Pan carry a weapon on him before. I thought he didn't need one being the almighty Peter Pan. Expect he was completely different. He was cruel, dangerous, annoyingly and reasonably good-looking and completely insane. He has been pushing me around since I got here, locked me in a cage, forced me to play his twisted game and walk into my hut without a care in the world. I don't think so. He may be in control of this stupid island and his lost boys but is definitely not in control of me.

I quickly grabbed his dagger from his belt placing the blade up against his neck just as he had done to Will. He looked surprised, to say the least, but that didn't stop the smirk on his face and the anger on mine.

"Listen to me, _Pan_. I really don't care who these boys think you are but don't think for a second that I'm going to bow down and be pushed around by someone like _you_ because I'm a girl. You're going to leave me the hell alone, _especially_ in my hut, you got that?"

Pan let out a sharp breath and I purposely put the blade firmly against his skin. Slow breaths escaped his lips, his pupils blown as he stared down at the dagger then back at me.

"I'll admit I never saw it in you, but now I do."

"Good. Don't forget it."

I removed the dagger from his neck and put it back in his belt, not giving Pan a second glance as I walked out of my hut shutting the door behind me. I made my way onto the gravel path to see the bonfire had been lit up, the boys now gathered around as the sun set completely. It was hard to see in the dark until I made my way to the bonfire but a whistle from Ben gave it away as I found the three of them by a long thankfully eating something that wasn't stew.

"Damn girl you clean up nice" Ben smirked as I took my seat.

"Nice clothes," Will chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along too as he handed me a bowl.

I threw a piece of bread at Ben who was wriggling his eyebrows playfully and watched as it landed in his food. He just shrugged picking up the piece and shoving it into his mouth. The other two just laughed at his odd behaviour.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **What did you think of training?**

 **I love reading all of your reviews that make writing these chapters worthwhile so thank you!**


	12. The White Deer

Emily's POV

"Emily"

I rolled over pulling the sheets above my head blocking out the noise.

"Emily!" The voice shouted grabbing my arm.

I bolted up grabbing my dagger from beneath my pillow and holding it out to the person. They jumped back with a gasp. My eyes finally cleared and settled on Will who looked taken back, his chest heaving as he stared at the dagger pointing at him.

"W-What are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

He looked as shocked as I did.

"What are you doing sleeping with that?!" He shouted back gesturing at the dagger in my hand.

I huffed and relaxed my arm, my grip loosened on the handle of the dagger as I let it drop on the thin covers of my bed.

"I'm on a magical island living with a group of boys that have tried to kill me and you don't expect me to have some kind of defense?"

"No, it's not that," Will defended as he stared down at the dagger, "It's just...Pan never lets us keep any of our weapons around campus, especially not in our huts."

"Yeah well, he better get used to it cause I'm not sleeping without one, not after his _game_ ," I said as I slid the dagger back under my pillow.

I yawned while looking past Will and out of the small window by the door to see that it was almost still dark out, the early morning hadn't even started yet.

"Why have you woken me up so early?" I asked.

Will smiled widely, his excitement going unnoticed

"We're going hunting," Will said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I groaned, "What's wrong with you all, it's not even daylight yet. Why are you deciding hunting this early is a good idea."

"The earlier the better. Now hurry up otherwise we're going to be late," Will said, pulling me up to my feet before walking back out of my hut door but before he did he turned around he pointed a finger at me.

"Don't go back to sleep."

Will I get put back in the cage if I do? I thought sarcastically as I stumbled to change my clothes after Will closed the door.

"Are you done?" Will said falling back on the door with a thud.

"Don't rush me," I grumbled as I pulled on my boots before making my way out the door."

"Felix will be rushing us," Will sighed.

Felix can go knock himself out with his club...

"So, training before the sun comes up?" I said as Will and I walked down the steps to my hut and along the gravel path.

"Yeah, again Pan's idea not mine," Will said as another yawn escaped his lips.

I couldn't help roll my eyes.

"Do we seriously have to do everything he says? Don't you ever just feel like running away?" I frowned and looked down at my feet.

I heard Will chuckle sarcastically.

"Not if you want to die a painful death," He said. There was a truth to his tone that I didn't want to know about.

Will turned and climbed the steps to another hut, my eyes widening as he banged his fists on the wooden door.

"Hey, hurry up!" He shouted.

The door was opened just a moment later with Ethan walking out camly while Ben followed after looking half asleep as he tried putting on one boot while walking down the steps, his legs wobbling as he caught his balance before he could fall, all while Ethan walked down normally beside him.

"You could talk a little quieter, I already got the wake-up call from this one," Ben said gesturing to Ethan.

"Yeah and clearly once wasn't enough," Ethan said as we continued down the path.

"Don't worry you're not the only one," I said, noticing Ben compose himself as he saw me.

"Hey there pretty lady," Ben smirked running his fingers through his blonde hair which only left me struggling to hold in a laugh at his straightforward attempt to try and flirt.

"Keep dreaming Romeo," I chuckled rolling my eyes and playfully pushing him to the side,

"Romeo? She knows my name is Ben, right?" I heard Ben whisper to Ethan and Will who only strugged. "You two said something didn't you!" Ben started causing an accusing mess behind me.

Oh right...they don't know.

We walked towards the middle of campus where the other boys were waiting.

"Hey why do you have this here?" Ethan said snatching the dagger from my hand.

"Pan let her," Will said playfully and I gave him a look to which he held back a laugh.

"Why does she get special treatment?" Ben whined and I gave him a blank expression.

"You call being locked away in a cage for two days and then being hunted by brainwashed lost boys and almost getting killed is _special treatment?_ "

Ben sighed and shook his head, "Still, Pan's been acting differently," He said looking in front of him at the group.

"As in, crazier than normal. Good to see I've contributed to his insanity," I mumbled.

"Come on they're leaving," Ethan said running ahead.

We all groaned running after the group with tired legs.

As we were walking through the jungle I saw the familiar gateway with skulls hanging from the trees.

"Why are we going to the training area?" I asked.

"Unlike some people, our weapons stay in there," Ben mumbled but I managed to hear him perfectly.

"Well when we're done I'll make sure to put mine right next to yours okay Benny," I said in a baby tone making the other two boys laugh.

Ben stuck out his tongue at me causing me to giggle at his childishness.

"Grab your bows and head to _The Hills,_ " Pan ordered, his own bow appearing in his hand as soon as the words left his mouth.

All the boys filled around the table, grabbing their own bows and sets of quivers before following Pan across campus to another secret path that led back into the jungle.

"What are _The Hills_?" I asked Will as we pulled back the first group of large ferns.

"It's one of the main hunting areas."

I nodded as we kept walking through the jungle.

The sun had just come up lightning up the jungle bringing out all the different shades of green, the light beaming down from the treetops and humidifying the air instantly. There was a blanket of fog in the distance which seemed to put everyone on high alert.

The name now made sense as we finished hiking down one hill only to be walking up to another. The boys had their bows and crossbows ready, all of us spread out and hidden beneath the tall, out of control undergrowth that towered over us. With some direction from Pan, we moved together through the jungle, silenced as we kept a close eye out for any kind of movement. Pan was walking slightly in front of the group, his feet not breaking a single branch as he trod slowly, his bow shifting left and right every now and then.

"Nobody move," Pan said slowly.

We all stopped in our tracks wondering what he was looking at.

It wasn't until I pulled away from a fern that I saw a deer between the trees in the distance.

"No way," Ben whispered his face shocked, his lips slightly parted.

"What?" I asked looking at his expression.

"That's a white deer, they're extremely rare," Ethan whispered back from my other side.

A white deer?

In what world-

Oh right...this one...apparently.

Pan slowly moved forward and we followed after him.

Wanting to get a closer look I moved past a few lost boys until I was walking behind Pan. I watched the deer as we kept moving closer. Although I was looking ahead I should have been paying attention to the large log on the ground. I tripped over the hard surface ready to make contact to the ground but nothing happened. I opened my eyes slightly only for them to shoot open completely in shock to see Pan hovering over me, his green eyes staring down on me.

My face fell as anger rose to Pan's. We both turned our heads to see the deer take off at a dead sprint, disappearing from our sight in an instant. Pan let out a frustrated groan as he let go of me causing my body to fall back against the ground as he quickly grabbed his bow and an arrow from his quiver, shooting it across the jungle in a split second. His instincts were beyond anything I had ever seen.

"After it!" Pan shouted giving me a glare before taking off with the small army which was the lost boys.

"Come on Emily!" Will said as he ran past me chasing after the deer.

I'm just a girl with a bow she can't use...I didn't ask for any magic or lost boys...or this much running!

I got off the ground and started running up the hill after them. My legs throbbed as I reached the top, my chest barely able to let me breathe in any air at all. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. All the boys were gone. I sighed and lowered my bow.

Great, now what?

A snorting gruff noise came from behind m causing me to stand completely still. I slowly turned around on my heal to come face to face with the deer. There was only a short distance between us but I stood in awe as my eyes set on the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. I couldn't believe it to be real but the more I blinked the more I knew the creature was real. It was standing right before me without fear. It's deep blue eyes stared directly at me, acknowledging my presence. It's white coat sparkled in the sunlight, gliseneing. Its antlers were sparkling silver reflecting the light as if they were glowing.

Why on earth would they want to kill such a beautiful creature?

It moved its head up and took a cautious step forward. I couldn't blink, I only watched the creature's movements carefully. I slowly extended out my arm and hand as it dared to come closer. I felt its breath against the skin of my fingers before it rubbed the side of its head against my head, it's body's height reaching just at my shoulders. My hands instantly dipped into the short silver coat, its fur soft and silky. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

The deer backed away, its eyes focusing still on my bow.

"Don't worry," I said quietly as I slowly placed my bow to the ground, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I was not sure if it could understand me or not. This was _Neverland_ if such a creature did exist I couldn't be mad for thinking it would understand. I held my hand out once again and smiled instantly as the deer walked towards my hand again, it's nose sitting against my palm letting out a huff of breath before nudging my hand.

It wasn't until loud voice cut through the jungle did my attention snap behind me to see Pan and the boys running down the hill. I looked fearfully at the deer trying to shoo it away before they could get near it. Its blue eyes only stared back at me, its body not moving.

"Go! Run!" I pleaded to try to scare it away but it was no use as the deer stood its ground. "Please, they're going to hurt you!"

I heard footsteps getting louder and I quickly turned around to see Pan standing a short distance away, his bow pulled ready to shoot, his arrow aiming directly at me.

"Stop! I'm not letting you kill it" I shouted standing in front of the deer.

"Move or I'll shoot!" Pan said, walking closer towards me his arrow having no chance of lowering.

I didn't move, I couldn't. I wasn't going to let it die.

Pan walked closer, his jaw clenched, his face turning to a look I hadn't seen before. There was a sudden snap and Pan's attention was drawn to the branch he stood on, the sudden noise causing the deer to take off again. My eyes widened as Pan lifted his bow, aiming back at the deer.

"No!" I shouted but I was too late.

I felt the arrow rush past me as it slipped from his fingers. I heard a pained shriek which sent me straight to my knees. I knew it was the deer. I couldn't look.

Pan killed it.

My hands circled through the grass and tears started to fall uncontrollably from my face. A sudden rush of anger hit as Pan didn't say anything, not a word as he walked past me to find the deer. Through tearfilled eyes, I stared at my bow that was lying beside me and picked it up, quickly rising to my feet I aimed it at Pan ready to shoot but I stopped myself short at the sight before me.

Pan knelt down next to the deer and pulled out the arrow. The deer let out another shriek before Pan placed his hand over the wound, green dust surrounding his hand causing the deer to relax, its head falling to the ground, blue eyes staring at Pan. I watched as Pan leaned down leaning his head down, his eyes closing as he whispered under his breath,

"I'm sorry..."

I heard the boys behind me. Once they saw the deer they began cheering. Pan instantly rose to his feet, his eyes avoiding mine as he walked past, expressionless. A group of the oldest boys including Felix picked up the deer from the ground. Pan led them back down the hill to the training area.

"Emily, what happened?" Will asked, his smile fading as he noticed my tearstained face.

I couldn't help but let more slip from my eyes as I watched them walk away with the deer. I turned to Will, unable to get a word out as I brought myself to his chest, burying my face letting the tears fall from my eyes. He wrapped an arm around me, not saying anything but instead just held me still until I could find my breath again.

"He killed it."

Will and I walked back to campus quietly behind the group, I kept my eyes on the ground. I hadn't even realised we had entered campus until the boys loud voiced filled my ears.

"Congratulations to Emily for catching the white deer!" Pan yelled over all the boys cheers and howls but I could only stare at him in shock. "As a reward, we are all going to The White Waterfalls!"

"Wait, so you didn't catch it?" Will said as we both sat on the steps of Ethan's hut.

"Not quite. The deer actually found me." I said still confused.

"What?!" Will said in disbelief, "That's amazing!"

"How is it amazing? I led that creature to its death."

"The White Deer is a rare creature of Neverland. There's a myth that if one is chosen by the white deer, one day they could hold incredible power!" Will said trying make me feel a little better, his voice rising a little too loudly.

Ethan and Ben stopped what they were doing and walked up the steps joining in on the conversation.

"Who gets special power?" Ben asked looking a little jealous.

"Emily. The deer chose her," Will said standing up from the step.

Ben began nagging and it was enough for them to start arguing.

I didn't even want it to choose me, I just wanted to save it. Even if it did give me some kind of power, I do know one thing...I wouldn't want Pan finding out.

"I told you, I don't know if it chose me," I said causing them all to stop arguing.

"See she even admits it," Ethan said turning back to the other boys.

"But Pan shot the deer so maybe he's got even _more_ power than before!" Ben yelled back causing them to argue again.

I rolled my eyes as they kept going on, getting louder and louder.

"Anyway, didn't Pan mention something about a waterfall?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

The three boys looked towards each other and their faces lit up.

"Yes, the reward!" Ben said remembering what Pan said.

Will turned to the other side of campus where the boys were running out of the area and back into the jungle onto another secret path.

"Come on, they're almost gone!" Ben shouted as he took off down the steps.

"Let's go before Pan changes his mind!" Will said pulling me off the steps and dragging me to my feet.

The boys were all heading in the same direction passed the bonfire and down a small path back into the jungle. I walked with the others along the same path. It looked like we were the last ones because there was no one behind me.

"Someone want to explain what this waterfall place is or am I going to have to guess for everything!?" I yelled as the boys walked faster ahead of the path.

"It's just like a-" Ethan started but Ben cut him off.

"Let her experience it herself," Ben shouted back.

"You'll want to see for herself, trust me!" Will called from the front of the group. "It will be less fun if we told you what it is," Will said then his body disappeared around a corner along with Ben and Ethan.

I ran around the corner not wanting to get lost again. The path had gotten wider and the boys were nowhere to be found. I freaked out when I looked around only to see long grass taller than me, large bushes and tall trees. My heartbeat increased as I walked ahead on the path. They were just here!

"Will!" I shouted but there was no answer.

I was about to shout again but Will suddenly popped out of the loud grass scaring me so bad I jumped back away from him.

"Emily?" He jumped out of the long grass behind me.

"Will?" I yelled holding my chest feeling my heartbeat slowly getting back to normal.

"What are you doing?" Will said with a questionable expression as if I was the one acting ridiculous.

"What am I doing? What the hell are _you_ doing?!" I exclaimed still breathing heavily.

Realisation struck his face and he groaned.

"Those idiots! I told Ben and Ethan to tell you where to go from here," Will said frustratedly.

"Yeah well, they kind of missed that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on," Will said stepping away from the path and moving through the long grass. I followed through behind Will moving some grass and jungle vines away from my face. There was no path to follow at all just long strands of grass that towered over my head.

We walked further into the grass for a few more minutes until Will stopped in his path and stepped to the side.

"Emily Walker, welcome to the white waterfalls." Will formally introduced with a smirk moving aside a large leaf that was covering my sight.

My face fell, my lips instantly parting at the view in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Will laughed at my expression as he pulled me along.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Do you have a favourite moment from this chapter?**

 **Leave me a review to let me know your thoughts!**


	13. Lagoon And Waterfall

Emily's POV  
"You should see your face," Will laughed pulling me out of the long grass.

He ran ahead but I stood shocked and amazed at the view in front of me. There was a huge lagoon with clear blue and green coloured water with giant rocks covering around it and traveling up the cliff, sticking out beside the sides of mountainous cliffs that surrounded the waterfall. The water hit the lagoon creating small waves that spread across the whole lagoon, becoming ripples as they hit the surrounding rocks. Some of the lost boys were jumping off the top of the waterfall while others were swimming or relaxing by the edges. It was truly something I wasn't expecting...not after everything I had seen so far.

"Emily! Are you going to stand there all day or come join us?!" Will shouted waving his hand for me to run over. He was already standing on the large rocks that were surrounding the lagoon. I ran over to him and saw up close how beautiful the water was.

"This is amazing," I murmured looking up at the waterfall again.

"Wait until you jump off it," Will said taking off his brown cloak.

"Boys!" Pan yelled out of nowhere.

Everyone's attention turned to Pan as he had appeared on the rocks standing on a group over us.

"To Emily, our first Lost _girl_!" Pan announced but I could hear the patronising tone behind my supposedly new title.

I didn't want to be the new _lost girl_ if it meant they would all see me as nothing but a stupid and weak _girl._

The boys let out howls and shouts of approval, as those standing on the edge of the waterfall had jumped from the rocks at the top.

"Are you coming in or what?" Will said stripping out of his top, he's paled chest shining in the sun from the layers that covered his skin.

"Um, I'm not just stripping in front of everyone," I said blankly.

Will looked confused before he looked at my clothes.

"Oh...right," He mumbled, an unnoticed blush covering his cheeks.

I sighed and looked around at all of the boys enjoying the natural oasis and I couldn't help but become jealous then my eyes landed on Pan and the unfazed smirk that curled through his lips, not out of pity but out of enjoyment that I couldn't enjoy this glorious place as the rest of them.

Well, guess what eyebrows.

I rolled up my pants and removed the long shirt that covered as the second layer letting the wind run through the cut shirt underneath and tied it up high from my waist thinking it would suffice. My eyes turned away from Pan's who's smirk was gone and I looked down at Ben who had been watching, now leaning against the rock edge of the lagoon.

"Ben," I said blankly as he stared.

"What's up, pretty lady?" He said casually and I scoffed, "Do you always look this good or is it just...natural?" Ben said before wriggling his eyebrows playfully, only for Will and Ethan to lift themselves from the water and push down on Ben's shoulders forcing under the water. Will and Ethan laughed as he shook his hair out of his face, a gasp leaving his mouth as finally brought himself to the surface. He shook his hair out of his face and splashed Will and Ethan back - or should I say he smacked the water in their faces dramatically with both arms...at the same time.

"What was that for!" Ben said wiping the water from his eyes.

"Next time, shutup," Ethan said before playfully slapping him over the head.

Ben winced and rubbed his head.

I chucked and the three then turned their attention to me.

"So are you going to enjoy the water and probably the only time we'll get off, or sit on the rocks all day?" Will questioned before pushing his hands back ready to splash me.

I quickly stood up and held up my hands, "Don't you dare" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Then get in already!" Ben said as he whipped some water at my legs.

I smirked and leaped off the rock tucking my legs up and as I fell into the water managing to splash all of them. Even in this heat and the humidity of the jungle, the water was still as cold as I had expected it to be, but getting used to it thankfully took less time. I pulled myself under the water finally getting my hair wet and man did I miss that feeling.

As I broke the surface, a fit of laughter filled my ears and I turned, squinting my eyes as the three of them were all jumping on each other making it a competition to who could push who under the water for the longest. I couldn't help but laugh as Ben got dunked under again, his protests turning into gargling as he refused to close his mouth.

I couldn't help but notice Pan talking with Felix, his eyes never leaving the lagoon and the waterfall. He seemed to be listening but-

Why did he look like some kind of lifeguard...

Yeah right, like he would want to save anyone.

My thoughts were interrupted by Will.

"Hey Emily, down below us is a whole bunch of long kelp-weeds," Will said excitedly only to be cut off by Ethan who shared the same excitement.

"If you swim down there and bring one back we'll let you push Ben off the waterfall," Ethan finished.

"What?!" Ben yelled sounding betrayed as he pushed the other two.

"Deal," I grinned before looking down at the water below me, taking in a deep breath before ducking under the water. I started kicking as much as my legs would let me, pulling and pushing the water behind me. I slightly opened my eyes in case of stinging but there was nothing. That's when I realised, this lagoon was freshwater. I opened my eyes wider and everything became blurry but I could just see the long kelp weeds, still, the depth was something I should have considered a lot more carefully but then again, I didn't expect a lagoon to be this deep.

I let go some of the air I had been holding back needing my lungs to shrink a bit to adjust to the pressure. Watching the bubbles pass my face and tickle my skin, I continued to swim down towards the long weeds that were planted at the bottom. I felt a burning sensation in my lungs telling me to hurry up and get to the surface but I ignored it and grabbed the top of the kelp pulling my self down towards the root.

I let go of the rest of the air I had been holding and my feet touched the soft cold sand as I grabbed the bottom of the kelp trying to pull the weed from its roots. I was stuggling to try and twist it out from the sand but something caught my attention behind it. So much that I abandoned the kelp completely.

I moved towards it, again misjudging the distance as my lungs felt as if they were about to burst. I decided to call it quits when I started to see dark patches filling my vision, fear filling in as I kicked off the sandy bottom of the lagoon and swam furiously to the surface, my eyes open to see the sun's rays shining through the water. I could see the surface, I thought it was so close but my head began to spin and my limbs grew more tired that was until a tight grip held my arm and brought me to the surface, the silence breaking instantly and filled with worried voices.

"Are you alright?!" Will almost shouted.

I shouldn't be thinking about it at all but my thoughts were focused on whatever I had seen down at the bottom of the lagoon. I wanted to know exactly what it was.

"I saw something down there," I said swimming towards the rocks pushing myself up to sit down, letting the water fall from my drenched and heavy clothes.

"Emily, you were under there a long time," Ethan said, his tone rather surprised as though I should be more concerned.

"I know, but there's something down there," I continued to say still trying to remember what the object looked like.

I looked up at their faces and sighed.

"I'm fine," I convinced them enough that she finally relaxed.

I stood up from the rocks and so did the boys.

Well at least I'm not getting pushed off the waterfall," Ben said, I chuckled lightly.

We heard a boy yelling from the top of the waterfall. One of the other boys had just pushed him over the edge. The rest that were still standing were laughing and cheering as he came up for air.

"See! That could have been me!" Ben said nervously as he watched the boy that had been pushed climb back up the small cliff.

"Ben you have done that plenty of times," Ethan said rolling his eyes. We watched as the rest of the boys up there had all jumped off and landed together creating a huge wave.

"Yeah but of my own free will! No way am I getting pushed off something that height."

I looked towards Felix who was whispering something to Pan, to which Pan smirked and nodded his head. Felix walked off back through the long grass and back into the jungle.

What is he planning this time?

"Boys!" Pan yelled and again everyone's attention turned to him.

"Why don't we have a little fun?!" Pan shouted, looking towards the top of the waterfall.

Cheers and yells of excitement filled the lagoon over the crashing of the waterfall.

Out of nowhere, I felt a pair of hands grab my arms tightly. I turned to see Pan smirking. My eyes widened as he lifted his hand clicking his fingers. As I blinked I was no longer on the rocks but at the top of the waterfall. Fear instantly overcame my body as Pan and I stood massive flat rock that I couldn't see from the ground, the one the boys had been jumping from, the one closest to the edge. Pan let go of my wrist and my legs instantly stilled as I looked down.

"Jump," Pan said, his green eyes glaring me.

I tried to step away from the edge and raised my voice over the falling water.

"Are you crazy!?" I yelled at him.

He gave me a confused and mostly blank look.

"Did you not just see those boys do it?" He said walking closer to me with ease forcing me to stand at the edge.

"Yes, bu-"

"Then jump," Pan said, taking another step toward me.

I could hear the lost boys yelling and cheering from the ground. I slightly glanced down where the water was falling off the edge and looked at the distance down. It was high, _really_ high, uncomfortably high. I've always been afraid of heights but I've never told anyone before. I wanted to be strong in front of all of them, make them think I'm not some scared little girl but doing this...just for the sake of proving myself.

"A jump from our lost girl!" Pan roared down making my body jump a little.

I could hear the lost boy's cheers getting louder and louder.

"There aren't any...r-rocks down there, right?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for stuttering.

Pan shrugged.

"I guess you'll find out when you get to the bottom," Pan said and with those last words said I felt a firm push and I fell from the edge.

Pan's POV

If she really wants to make a fool of herself, this will be it. All the boys have jumped from this height, afraid or not they are my lost boys...they're not afraid of anything. Of course, they're not a stubborn girl either.

I grew bored of her taking her time and with one push she fell from the edge. No time for her to react, nothing but a gasp leaving her mouth as she fell to the water. I smirked, quickly appearing back to the ground and taking a step on the line of rock where I was previously standing before catching enough time to watch her fall to the water. The boys cheered and howled flicking water up into the air.

Felix was back. He turned to me my attention never strayed from where she landed in the water.

"I thought you were going to let her jump," Felix commented amusingly.

"She was taking too long. She wouldn't have jumped if I let her which made it all the more fun to push her off."

I watched as the white water settling and I waited for her to come back up to the surface.

Nothing happened.

Will's POV  
"Hey, wouldn't Emily have come up by now?" Ethan mentioned.

We watched the water become still and my stomach sank.

She was pushed...

"Don't worry, she's probably after that shiny thing she was talking about before," Ben shrugged.

"But we're nowhere near that part of the lagoon," I said, watching for any kind of movement.

We all looked at each other then back to the water.

Emily's POV

I didn't even have a chance to scream, the air had been knocked out of me and my stomach was sinking from more than just falling. My whole body had gone into shock before I could hit the water, my limbs still until I shot down under the surface. Once I was the furthest down, the air bubbles began to rise and I remained floating still in the silence. I didn't want to swim to the surface and face the embarrassment, I just wanted to stay here where everything is silent.

What does Pan want from me?

Why does he keep doing this?

I opened my eyes slightly and could see the force of the water falling from the waterfall but as I swam closer I could just see light on the other side. I thought my thoughts were getting the better of me, I thought I was just seeing things but I looked closer to see there really was light on the other side, a sound that was different from the water falling. My lungs started to burn again but I wasn't going to face Pan and the lost boys, not now.

I kicked as much as I could, moving my arms and pushing myself to get under the waterfall. Once I was fully under the falling water it was brought down on my back and eventually pushed my body to the other side. My head broke the surface and I took in a deep breath of air, coughing up the water that remained and rubbed the water from my eyes to see clearly.

My lips remained parted as I stared up at the massive cave that was carved deep into the rock wall. The waterfall was right behind me covering it like a curtain away from anyone to see.

Did anyone know this was here?

I couldn't help but wonder if Pan knows about this place.

I spun around and grabbed one of the flat rocks to pull my self up. I climbed the rocks letting the waterfall from my clothes and hair as I finally stood before the cave that grew darker the further in I walked. The brightness of the sun was shining at the waterfall showing the water ripples inside the cave being the only source of its light. As I started to walk carefully inside the cave, markings on the walls of the cave caught my attention straight away. They were everywhere, running along the walls of either side of the cave. I couldn't read them at all, they were bunched in symbols, some numbers but mostly drawings...of the island.

"You!"

I turned around to see Pan's chest heaving, his clothes dripping wet, green eyes brighter than I had ever seen them. I instantly backed away from the cave wall.

"Come with me, now," Pan said through gritted teeth.

He turned facing is back to me ready to jump back in the water but I stood still glaring daggers into his back. He may have an army of lost boys to use at his command but I am sick of this boy controlling my every move.

"No."

Pan turned around and glared at me, his brow raised.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Pan walked up to me his face full of anger as he roughly grabbed hold of my wrist but instead of dragging me back to the waterfall I was stuck to the walls of the cave, Pan's very weight holding me there, his green eyes staring right into mine.

"Listen carefully," He said with a shorted breath, the droplets of water falling from his now pushed back brown hair. "We're either doing this the easy way or _my_ way."

I glared back at him, gritting my teeth.

"I don't care," I said back to which he grabbed his dagger and held it to my neck for I should take another breath.

"And would you care if I cut you?" He said running the blade slightly against my neck cutting the skin slightly.

I knew this was his way of being in control and I had to show him I wasn't. I had to make him see that I'm the helpless girl he thinks I am.

"No," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"What if I slit your throat," Pan said lifting my chin up with the blade.

I was careful now for I knew that blade was just as unpredictable as he is.

"You won't do it...I know you need me for something," I said, his green eyes darkening as they stared into mine.

"And why would I need a stubborn girl like you?" Pan said his face leaning closer to mine.

"Why would you go to all the trouble to bring me here if you didn't need me."

To my surprise, Pan relaxed and stepped back from me taking the blade away with him, putting it back in his belt.

"You saw something today didn't you?" Pan said changing the subject catching me off guard as I looked to him questionably.

"What do you mea-"

"In the lagoon with the other three, you saw something didn't you."

I nodded my head waiting for him to continue.

"I'm going to make a deal with you. Come back to the lagoon at nightfall. I will tell you all about that shiny object you saw in the water."

"What's the catch?"

I knew Pan isn't going to just give me what I want, not without something in return.

"You have to do as I ask," Pan said.

I thought about it for a moment, maybe I was too desperate to know what I saw but agreed.

"Deal."

Pan smirked and started walking back towards the water.

"Tell anyone about tonight or the cave and the deal is off and this blade will find its way but to your neck," Pan threatened before disappearing.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

I walked up to the rocks leaving one last look at the cave before climbing carefully back down the wet rocks and into the water. I took a deep breath before swimming under the waterfall and coming up to the surface a few minutes later.

Will's POV

I watched with relief as I saw Emily swimming back towards us. Ethan and I grabbed her arms pulling her up from the water.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"Are you okay?" I added.

She was silent for a moment, lost in thought before she turned to us.

"After I hit the water I kind of got caught under the pressure of the waterfall," Emily said removing the water from her hair.

"And what about Pan, he dived in after you," Ben said in confusion.

She looked towards Pan who stared at her, his thoughts unreadable but it was clear he was pissed off.

"Pan pulled me up to the surface," She said.

"Everyone head back to campus!" Pan yelled.

The boys in the lagoon started swimming to the rocks and walking through the thick tall grass back to camp.

"It's okay I'm fine, let's just head back to campus," Emily said.

I knew something was wrong, Ben and Ethan didn't seem to notice but I could tell. But why wasn't she telling us?

She's been through a lot today so I'll just ask her later.

I followed behind the three as we started to walk back through the long grass back to camp.  
What was she keeping from us...from me.

* * *

Emily's POV  
I knew Will didn't believe my story, I could see it in his face. I also knew he was going to ask later about what happened between Pan and I. We walked into campus and Ben and Ethan had already turned in to their huts.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," I said to Will and he nodded his head. I could tell he wasn't really paying attention.

"Talk later, yeah?" He said finally.

"Yeah, as soon as I change into some fresh clothes."

I walked quickly up the steps and into my hut instantly changing out of my soaked through clothes. Grabbing a fresh pair  
I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and felt relieved to finally relax. I kept my hut door open watching the sun slowly setting across campus from my bed.

* * *

I had almost shut my eyes, ready to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me," Will said through the door.

"Come in," I called as I sat up.

Will sat at the edge of my bed, an uncertain look on his face and I could tell me was trying to find the words to explain what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry about today," Will said looking down at his hands.

My brows furrowed, "What for?"

"For making you try and get that kelp-weed," He said looking at me his face full of guilt.

"Will it's alright, really, I'm fine. Plus if we're going to live in this place with Pan, I guess we're going to need to be ready for anything"

"Yeah that's true," He chuckled.

"Hasn't anyone ever tried to just...run away?" I asked wondering why all the lost boys were so loyal to Pan.

"They're scared. Some have tried in the past but Pan has punished them badly, some were even killed. Pan makes knows we won't disobey him and follow the rules, it's just how things are. In return he keeps us safe," Will said, his face still looking pale las if remembering what had happened in the past.

"Pan must have some kind of weakness. Everyone does"

"Maybe there is something but trying to find it would mean having to look and we all know Pan won't let us do anything he wouldn't approve of," Will said falling back on the bed frustratedly, rubbing his hands on his face, stretching the skin.

"Who says we need his permission if we don't ask in the first place," I grinned to which Will looked at me through his fingers.

"You're really one to get in trouble aren't you?" Will said sitting up.

"Why of course," I said, a smirk curling through his lips, "Want to join?" I said, holding my hand out.

Will shook my hand chuckling before a sign left his mouth knowing that I was being serious.

"Oh we're going to get killed..."

There was much discussion of both of our hatred towards Pan but Will did seem a little sensitive about it, I could see it on his face. Something had happened in the past, maybe he pushed Pan a little too far but it wasn't my place to ask.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Will said standing up and opening the door. He walked down the steps and onto the gravel path into the night and back to his hut.

I closed the door and collapsed on my bed snuggling up to the sheets.

Then it hit me.

Pan's deal.

 _I'm going to make a deal with you. Come back to the lagoon at nightfall and meet me here. I will tell you all about that shiny object you saw in the water._

I got up from the bed and walked towards the window looking outside. It was already dark, no one was around, everyone was asleep. I took a deep breath. I needed to figure out something for my own on this island and if that shiny object was my first clue then I needed to know.

I opened the door and silently walked down the steps trying to avoid any kind of noise. I looked around, everything was silent like the whole island had been put to sleep. I carefully walked around the bonfire trying not to step on any branches and made my way back to the path we walked, following the same corners until I saw the long green grass.

I turned and ran through it pushing away the long stands that towered over me until the last of it was gone revealling waterfall and lagoon. Even though the sun wasn't out the brightness of the moon still lit up the water.

I stood on the rocks waiting for Pan.

It felt like the whole night was passing along.

"Pan!" I yelled.

"I was starting to think you had lost your way," Pan said suddenly causing my attention to shift to the rocks by my side.

"I'm here. Now tell me about the object" I said impatiently.

"Did you forget about our deal?" He said arching his brow, his face stiffening.

"You said you'd tell me about the object if-"

"You do as I ask" He finished for me.

I rolled my eyes waiting for him to continue.

"Firstly, you're going back in that lagoon."

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Why am I going in the water, you said you'd tell me about the object!" I raised my voice in frustration.

"If you want to get the object then go get it," Pan said simply as he gestured towards the lagoon.

I walked over to the rocks and looked at the water, it's blue and green colours were now pitch black. I could see the moon reflecting on the water, lighting up the lagoon. I turned back to Pan giving him a death-glare as he just waited not saying a word. I groaned and removed my boots and socks leaving everything else on.

After I divided into the water and started swimming to the same spot where Will had told me to grab the kelp-weed. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't see anything without the sun. I swam back to the surface to find Pan.

"How am I supposed to see anything?!" I yelled.

"Trust me you'll be able to see," Pan said back.

I groaned but took another deep breath.

Yeah right, I'd like to see him do this.

I swam under the water pulling myself down deeper. I watched carefully as I tried to locate where the shining object was, looking left and right hoping to get one little speck of shine but there was nothing but darkness. I came to the surface and looked at Pan whose eyes were scanning me to find the object.

"I can't find it!" I yelled at Pan.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can...just believe."

I rolled my eyes.

Woah, there's the boast of inspiration I was missing.

I went back down swimming to the bottom as fast as I could trying to hold as much air as I could. I turned around opening my eyes again trying to see where the object could be. My feet dipped into the sand but I pulled them away instantly as a sharp pain hit my foot. I looked down and finally saw the shining object. I grabbed it and held it in my hand tightly not wanting to drop it again. I swam to the surface and held out the stone to show Pan.

"Bring it here."

Not even a thank you or a 'great job, you didn't almost drown this time.'

I swam to the rocks and pulled myself up to stand.

Pan held out his hand gesturing for me to give it to him.

"Not until you tell me what it is," I said holding the stone tightly and rushed breaths escaped my lips.

"It belonged to a mermaid," Pan said simply and my eyes widened.

"A mermaid..." I said repeated, my words mumbled.

Mermaids...don't exist. They can't.

"She took something of mine so I brought her here and killed her," Pan said blankly.

He _killed_ a mermaid? For what? What does that have to do with the stone?

"That stone is probably all that's left of her."

I was still trying to understand what Pan had said but he impatiently grabbed the stone from my hand holding it up to his eye level, but a defeated look plastered his face. He looked back to me than the stone before clicking his fingers.

I felt something wrap around my check and a weight drop to my chest. I looked down to see the stone hanging by a plain black string around my neck.

"Don't you want it?" I asked him wondering why he would just give up something like this.

"No. It has no use to me anymore," Pan said. "Just think of it as a gift."

I looked up at him questionably but he just sighed.

"Now get back to your hut and go to sleep," Pan ordered.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the grass for what I'm hoping is the last time for today.

"Remember, tell anyone about this and you _will_ be punished," He said before disappearing.

Pan's POV  
Once Emily left through the grass I appeared back standing on the rocks before the lagoon waiting. I felt the wind pick up and I turned around to see my shadow.

"Is it done?"

"Yes," I said as I looked out at the calm water of the lagoon.

"Don't mess this up," My shadow warned, its yellow eyes glared at me before flying off into the night sky.

I smirked stepping off the rocks and started walking towards the grass back to Campus.

The game is about to change.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **What do you think Pan's up to?**

 **Why do you think Pan gave Emily the necklace?**

 **I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!**


	14. A Walking Nightmare Part 1

Will's POV

"Get him!"

I hissed as the ferns cut across the skin of my arms as I pushed through them. Even without a path the howls and shouts of the lost boys running after me were enough to keep me going. There were only so many vines and up-rooted tree trunks that I could pass through the jungle at a dead sprint but it seemed as though the jungle wasn't the only thing against me.

I felt a tingling sensation shoot down my spine as my feet started to slow down as if they had a mind of their own. I tried to pull myself further through the jungle but I had no control over my actions. My legs had pulled me back to a slow stop refraining me from moving and leaving them heavily stuck to the ground.

The groups of footsteps behind me never slowed, they only grew closer as did their voices. I felt helpless until I looked up at the lower branches hanging above my head. Reaching out I managed to get a firm grip around the lowest of branches and used all the strength I had left to pull myself up.

"Come on!" I groaned, my arms straining as I pulled my body forward.

It was no use, I was stuck and they were close.

"This way!" I heard the lost boys yelling.

I let go of the branch hearing its leaves rustling as I looked over my shoulder to see where they were but my eyes instantly caught sight of something spinning through the air, the shining silver blinding me until it had rushed past the side of my face. I turned at its impact causing the blade to stab into the thick bark of the tree beside me taking only a few strands of my hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

 _"Will..."_

My eyes widened, my fastened heartbeat slowing as Emily's voice rang through my ears, her tone ghostly. I looked through the trees but couldn't find any sign of the brown-wavy-haired girl I had grown familiar with.

"Emily!" I yelled as loud as I could trying to move my legs from their glued stance.

I waited, listening eagerly but there was not a sound of her voice that came back to me, only the sounds of footsteps getting louder. Suddenly the pull at my tired legs didn't feel as strenuous as that tinging sensation returned returning them back to life. I took a step forward and instantly made a sprint for it but before I could get any further than I had liked, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, their grip sinking into the material of my cloak. I felt a strong tug at my neck taking the breath from my lungs as I was brought back with them and turned to feel my back shoved back up against the tree beside the very dagger that was thrown at me.

I hissed as my back throbbed against the hard surface, my head tilting up to see Felix breathing heavily, his grip restraining me with little effort. He stared down at me, eyes holding a powerful blaze despite their clear blue.

Four more lost boys appeared out from behind the jungle trees, their hoods, and swords were drawn as they approached behind Felix.

"Where are you running to, Will?" Felix asked, raising one hand off me to pull out the dagger from beside my head.

I was about to shoot back at him but I actually had no idea how I had got here or why they were running after me.

"I asked you a question!" Felix snarled impatiently, pushing my back harder against the tree.

I could already feel a bruise forming on my shoulder blades.

"I don't know!" I shouted back which only made him angrier as I watched his eyes darken.

Felix grabbed his wooden club off one of the lost boys while the other two rushed in ahead, holding me down against the tree. My stomach sank as he held the club in front of my chest, removing his hood completely causing his dirty-blonde hair to fall messily, his face lifting reveling the rest of his scar.

"I'm going to count to three!" Felix said at me, his tone forming louder with each count.

"One!"

What the hell was happening?!

"Two!"

No matter how much I tried to remember, I couldn't. I had no idea where I was running to and Felix...he wasn't going to hold back.

 _"Will..."_

My eyes widened as I heard Emily's ghostly voice cut through Felix's shouts.

"Three!" Felix yelled, his grip tightening around his club as he swung it back.

"Wait!" I shouted but flinched as the wooden club made an impact with my stomach.

I couldn't breathe. My stomach had turned in on itself, clenching tightly as I felt everything shift inside before the pain hit as if someone had stood through it. I let a painful shout of pain escape my lips and the other lost boys dropped my body to the ground. My hands wrapped around my stomach protectively as I heard Felix's footsteps getting closer to me.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Felix announced as he took a step closer.

"Where were you going!?" Felix yelled lifting his wooden club up again.

How could I tell him if I can't even remember why I was running away in the first place.

 _"William..."_

I lifted my head only slightly my partly blurred vision finding a figure standing between the trees. I focused ahead, trying to ignore the pain I saw Emily standing between the trees in the distance, her skin pale, body shaking as her tear-filled eyes found mine. I watched with wide eyes as she lifted her arm up and pointed at me.

 _"Will."_

Her voice sounded so broken as it rang in my ears. I knew it couldn't be possible but I watched her lips moving, I knew she had said my name but she was too far away for me to actually hear her. That didn't stop her voice lingering as it echoed in my ears.

 _"Will, what have you done?"_

There was so much pain in her voice that I could only stare back at her and watch as her body soon disappeared into a cloud of thick smoke, slowly evaporating into the air. I wasn't sure what the feeling was but it had washed over me entirely. Watching her disappear had finally sunk in and twisted with my mind, a distraction from Felix's club as it had been brought down again causing my body to jolt across the ground, a scream leaving my lips as the pain had become unbearable. I lay on the ground and closed my eyes but there was nothing.

I opened my eyes and quickly jolted up. Felix was gone and so was the lost boys, the jungle had disappeared and was replaced by the beach. The pain was gone. I instantly pinched my skin to try to wake myself up.

How was this possible?

Was this a dream?

I couldn't tell if I was awake or not.

"William."

I swallowed turned around knowing who was behind me. Pan stood, his body stiff, expression holding no other emotion except for rage, his green eyes had darkened.

"Pan-"

"Shut up," He said coldly.

I stood my ground and watched as his breaths became heavier. I didn't have time to react as he used his magic to appear right in front of me, his hand reaching faster than I could register as it grabbed hold of me, his eyes settling on me as animals would on their prey.

I had been confronted by those piercing green eyes so many times in the past but they had only looked down on me with hatred. Now they were searching, cutting through mine like glass, reading my emotions and waiting for me to break.

I knew I had to be strong.

I can't we weak, not in front of Pan.

"You don't think I don't know what's happening on _my_ Island!" Pan growled through gritted teeth, "Do you really think I'm that stupid that I don't know about your little plan."

I watched as he stared at me, eyes like daggers.

"Do you want to tell me what happens when someone tries to go up against me?"

I shook my head causing Pan to smirk, his hand fetching his dagger from his belt. I flinched as I felt the cold metal of Pan's blade place against my skin.

" _You_ out of all people you know what I'm like."

I watched carefully as he lowered his blade to my waist before pulling me forward toward him. I stared into those daily green eyes and felt a sharp pain hit my skin. I shrieked out and looked down to see a red mark starting to stain my clothes.

I grabbed my wound feeling the excruciating pain take over once Pan had removed the blade. Even at this point, I tried, I really did try to look Pan in the eyes and not show him that he had won. Even if I had to fake it, he had to see.

"You're taking the pain much better than I expected...such a shame _she_ couldn't do the same."

My face fell as I heard the words leave his mouth. It pained me more to think that he didn't give her a chance, he didn't talk her down or give her enough time to get any final words out. I knew this, I knew what Pan was like, maybe I knew him too well to know he won't hold back, not for her, not for me, not for anything...and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where is she!" I snapped at him.

Pan smirked and stepped back.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Pan clicked his fingers and we appeared at campus a second later.

There wasn't much I could do but stare in disbelief, my skin running cold and my wound feeling like it wasn't there at all. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want this to be the truth but it was all before my eyes. A thrown covered with vines and skulls sat Emily herself. But not the one I remember from the forest that was pail and lifeless, not the girl I had seen awaken in fear from the beach...not the girl that had finally brought a sense of hope into what I thought would be a miserable life.

All the lost boys were silent, kneeling down at her before her, their eyes staring at the ground.  
Pan roughly pushed me to the ground so I was just the same as the rest of the lost boys. I ignored the bleeding that escaped my wound, I only watched as Pan walked up to her. Her gaze was set over us as Pan leaned down, whispering in her ear which caused her to break a grin as her eyes settled on me. She swung her legs off the side of her thrown and started to walk towards me leaving Pan standing with his arms crossed, a smirk curling through his lips.

I couldn't even tell it was her apart from her face and voice. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were sharp like Pan's and she wore the brown cloak over her shoulders with pride. I could only stare sadly at her as she approached me. She looked so different...she was starting to look like Pan.

She leaned down, her eyes locking with mine and they were no longer soft, they were dark and controlled. I noticed her hazel eyes had now changed into a darker green. My reaction let a low chuckle escape her lips before a smirk settled, her eyes narrowing down at me, just as Pan did.

Emily pulled out a dagger and my attention was instantly brought to the weapon as its handle was dark as night, silver blade showing my fearful reflection. The dagger itself was not what I feared most, it was the way she held it as though she was trained to kill. Then the thought occurred to me, something I had never thought before.

She wouldn't hurt me, would she?

"What did he do to you," I said softly only just managing to get the words out.

She smirked,

"It wasn't Pan...it was _you._ "

* * *

I opened my eyes as the sounds of my own screams filled my ears. I grabbed my sheets tightly pulling myself up and feeling the sweat fall from my face. I tried to maintain control over my ragged breaths but all I could think about was that nightmare.

I've never had a dream like that before. I know that the dreams you have on Neverland feel like they're real but this one was different, this dream made me feel like someone was telling me something...a warning if anything.

I turned around to go back to sleep when I felt a sharp stinging pain coming from my stomach. I lifted my shirt hesitantly only to drop the material, my shaken hand pulling back as I stared down at the large bruises and now covered up cut from Pan. How was this even possible? It was exactly the same bruises from Felix and the same cut from Pan.

Maybe I was still dreaming...

Emily's POV

I closed the door to my hut and watched the sun starting to shine through the trees. I tucked the necklace Pan had given me the night before beneath my clothes. I couldn't let anyone see it.

I yawned and walked along with the huts till I found Will's, my exhausted feet walking up the steps slowly before I had the chance to knock on the door. I waited for what I thought would be Will but there was no answer. I waited and looked across the other huts front steps to see Pan standing on the steps to his hut staring at me. His finger slowly came to his lips indicating me to shush. I thought back to last night.

 _I felt something wrap around my neck and a weight drop to my chest. I looked down to see the stone hanging by a plain black string around my neck._

 _"Don't you want it?" I asked him wondering why he would just give up something like this._

 _"No. It has no use to me anymore," Pan said. "Just think of it as a gift"_

 _I looked up at him questionably but he just sighed._

 _"Now get back to your hut and go to sleep" Pan ordered._

 _I rolled my eyes and walked towards the grass for what I'm hoping is the last time for today._

 _"Remember, tell anyone about this and you will be punished," He said before disappearing._

I looked down at the coral blue stone then back to Pan, but he was gone. I made sure the stone was hidden well before I slowly opened the door and walked into Will's hut. I was relieved to see him sleeping on his front, his face squished into the edge of the pillow, leg handing out while the cover was half hanging from the bed. I silenced a laugh as I heard small snores escaping his parted lips.

"Will," I whispered.

I nudged his shoulder and could just hear him mumbling something before his shoulder twitched. I waited for him to stop moving before I shook his shoulder again.

"Will?" I said a little louder.

Will shot up and screamed catching me off guard, his eyes were alert and his skin paled. Once he noticed it was me he let out an exhausted sigh of relief.

"Emily?" Will said quietly.

His hands were slightly shaking and the sweat on his face shimmered. He looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Will are you okay?" I asked him as he took deep breaths.

"Sorry...just a bad dream," He said getting up from his bed and walking to the smaller room.

He washed his face and I could still see his eyes were open wide but after a moment he seemed to calm down.

What did he dream about?

"I thought you hated waking up this early," He said stretching his arms over his head.

"I do," I replied letting a yawn escape at the thought of sleeping. "I came to give you something before the boys wake up," I said.

He furrowed his brows.

"Hold out your hand," I instructed him.

He held out his hand and I held his wrist tying the braided bracelet I made out of the grass I grabbed last night. Turns out what I thought were breakable strands was the same durable grass they made their baskets from and tied together carven wood for the frames of their huts - that is according to Ethan. I didn't actually believe him until I was playing around with it earlier. I know it was stupid but braiding seemed to be something to pass time when you stare outside of a foster cares window for days on end. I know it was a stupid thing to give to a boy, especially one that has been trained to hunt and kill but it has been the only thing I would value remembering from a foster family.

It was a simple family. A mother, father and their youngest daughter, the same age I was at the time. She loved to make bracelets and teach me everything she knew. Braiding each others hair was something I had grown used to, it made us closer, maybe closer than I had been with anyone from a foster family at the time. Even if her parents made my stay a short one, I kept those memories of her with me.

Will looked down at the bracelet and a warm smile was brought to his face.

"I know it's stupid-"

"It's amazing. You know every living plant and tree on this island has magic running through it."

"I may have gathered that by now," I chuckled as I tightened it around his wrist.

"It means this will last a long time," He said, running his finger along the braid. "Where did you get it?"

"I may or may not have gone on a little stroll back to the waterfall last night," I grinned and Will's eyes widened.

"You what!? You can't do that! What if Pan had seen you." Will bolted quickly

"I thought we agreed to go against Pan's rules," I said crossing my arms. "Come on, you're not giving up on me already are you?"

He looked at me then down to the ground lost in thought but he soon lifted his head and shook it off.

"No, but can you promise me you won't do anything like that again," He said seriously.

I looked at him and nodded my head, "Alright."

"At least not without me," Will said smiling which returned the smile back to my face.

Will and I could hear the noises of footsteps and rustling coming from outside as the boys began to wake up.

"Come on let's get something to eat," I said.

"Yeah, I think we're going to need it," Will said as he opened the door.

I walked out and stopped halfway down the steps.

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling that today's going to be different." He said.

Will and I walked down the gravel path and over to the bonfire that was getting filled with fresh wood and took our seat son the logs surrounding it, as some of the boys joined around the fire.

"I'll get us some food," Will said.

I nodded as he got up and walked off.

I rubbed my hands together as the morning air hit my face sending chills down through my clothes. I heard rustling noises coming from behind me and quickly turned my attention to where the cut between camp and the jungle split to see Pan walking through the trees heading towards the training area.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I hope you're enjoying this book so far, please let me know what you think!**

 **Nightmares aren't a fun time on Neverland...**

 **Are you ready for the next chapter?**


	15. A Walking Nightmare Part 2

Emily's POV

I watched intently as Pan walked out of campus and back into the jungle. He was heading in what I only knew to be the direction of the training area. I couldn't help become curious about where and why he would suddenly wonder off when the rest of the boys remained here.

I wanted to follow him, I wanted to see what he was up to but I've known this boy all but a few days and in that time he has done nothing but given me the impression that I should constantly fear for my life. Remembering all that he was done as only brought unwanted thoughts. I can't help but wonder if it's a trap. I know I can't trust Pan even if I tried.

There wasn't much I could do anymore as I watched his figure soon disappear into the jungle.

" _Why_ is it orange?" Ben grumbled mixing the watery substance in his bowl.

He lifted the bowl to his face and smelt the orange lumps only for his face to scrunch in disgust.

"It could be berries...and something else," Ethan suggested as he inspected the orange paste that was on his spoon, "It's hard to tell."

I looked down and then placed the bowl on the ground for what is probably every meal I've had here.

"Or it might be _fish_ and berries," Will continued as he took another mouthful only to struggle and swallow. With a shudder, he spat behind him and I didn't even want to imagine the newly painted grass. I almost gagged with a tiny glance over my shoulder.

Why did I look if I knew it was going to be disgusting-

"Who makes this stuff?!" I exclaimed while watching as Will moved closer towards me trying to dodge the sprinkler of orange that Ethan was trying to get out of his mouth.

"Jamie and a few other boys," Ben said pointing his spoon to the curly brown-haired boy sitting across from us.

He was probably a year younger than me but he looked rather tall for his age.

"Yeah definitely fish," Ethan agreed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ben handed him a cup of water which he gladly accepted and drunk down quickly.

Will rubbed Ethan's shoulder, trying to comfort him as Ethan continued to spit on the ground. I looked around at the other boys who were refusing to eat and had their bowls on the ground, except for Jamie who was happily eating away at the orange so-called 'food'.

"Listen up!"

The chatter between the boys fell quite and all of our attention turned to Felix's loud voice.

"There has been a change of plan. Meet at the training area in ten minutes! Don't be late, Pan's orders," Felix yelled already making his way to the path.

Whispers broke out from all of the boys but there weren't many questions to go around. Some of the younger boys got up straight away and started to head towards the training area while others quickly followed.

"Can someone explain?" I said blankly as always beeing the last to know what is going on.

"No idea," Will shrugged as he stretched his arms up over his head and turned to the other two, "We'll meet you guys there."

Ben and Ethan nodded and started to walk with the other boys towards the training area.

"Another one of Pan's games?" I sighed but I couldn't help ignore the uncomfortable twist in my stomach.

"Yeah, probably," Will said quietly, his eyes avoiding mine, "Come on we better get going."

Will began walking, following after the group leaving me confused.

Why was he acting so different?

He would usually get angry or annoyed when Pan did something like this, but now he's acting like the other lost boys.

I remembered earlier this morning. He had woken up in shock, sweat covered his skin and clothes and his hands were shaking.

What did he dream about?

Had Pan done something to make him act like this?

"Emily, hurry up!"

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised I'd stopped walking completely. I looked ahead along the path to see Will further ahead already running towards the next corner. I ran around the familiar paths for a couple of minutes until I saw Will walking up to where the gate of skulls was. I caught up to him and we walked through the gate and into the training area.

"Shit." Will snapped looking straight ahead.

"What?" I asked looking up only for my face to fall.

I was shocked to see that the whole training area had changed except for the huge oak tree. All the lost boys were in a large group in front of the giant tree that towered down at them. They were waiting there, their eyes on the two of us until Pan had suddenly walked out of the group with narrowed eyes.

Will and I were completely late.

That meant we're going to be punished...one way or another.

Pan smirked at us as we stood behind the group.

"Glad you could make the show!"

* * *

"Welcome to _The_ _Tournaments!_ " Pan shouted over us holding up his knife in the air.

The boys mirrored his excitement as their loud cheers and howls echoed through the training area. Groups were forming and I watched as they riled each other up. Even Ben and Ethan seemed excited enough. Clearly, this was no ordinary training.

I turned to Will who hadn't moved, his expression stiffening as he stared forward ahead to the group. I noticed his jaw clenched shut and his hands were white from being tightened into fists. I could tell he was angry at Pan - he was staring right at him - but he was forcing himself not to show it.

"Each of you will have to survive three days in Neverland's jungle with only one choice of weapon and a map. There is no communication allowed between lost boys. If you do, expect to find your three days a long and painful one," Pan chuckled holding no sympathy at all, "This challenge is a test of strength and power. When you finish and make it back to the training area _alive_ you will be ranked for _The Tournaments_."

"Any questions? Good." He smirked not giving any one of us a chance to speak as he continued, "You all have five minutes to choose a weapon of choice."

All the boys immediately rushed to the wooden table where the weapons had been kept, Ben holding nothing back as he quickly pushed through even climbing over some of the boys to get to the wooden table.

I wasn't sure how to react. Being alone on Neverland by myself for _three_ days, no communication, nothing but a map and a weapon I had only just managed to use. But that wasn't the worst part. Pan would be watching my every move, testing the strengths I wasn't even sure I had.

I heard a pained groan from Will and I instantly turned only to see that Pan had grabbed him and disappeared. I found them by the edge of the oak tree where Pan had roughly shoved him back to the ground behind the tree and out of my sight. I quickly began to run to the tree, my nostrils flared as I glared at Pan before he too disappeared out of my sight behind the giant oak tree.

Who the hell does he think he is!?

Someone had to stand up to him and if that person is going to me then so be it!

Before I could come face to face with Pan, Felix stood in front of me, blocking my path and grabbing my arm before I could move.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Felix scowled squeezing my arm tighter as I tried to get out of his grip.

"I'm going to talk some sense into that power-hungry maniac that you kiss up to!" I yelled causing some boys to glance towards Felix and I.

"I wouldn't talk too loud if I were you," Felix whispered in my ear.

I glared up at him.

"Why? Is Pan's _pet_ scared of a little consequence?" I spat.

"What did you call me?" Felix growled through gritted teeth.

There was no way he's fooling me again with another trick.

"You heard me, _pet,_ " I said looking straight at his scarred face.

Felix laughed dryly and finally let go of my wrist. He dropped his club to the ground and removed his hood causing some of the lost boys to turn in our direction.

"Let's see what you got lost _girl._ "

Will's POV

Pan roughly swung me into the back of the tree before I had a chance to regain my balance. I yelled out as pain shot through my back from the bruises Pan had caused in the dream last night. I wasn't sure if it was real but it felt the exact same. I groaned as my arms failed to catch my fall letting my front smack the ground, hard.

"Get up!" Pan growled.

My muscles throbbed in an attempt to do so and I barely got to my feet when Pan grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me up only to use his magic to push me flying back against the tree, his grip holding me still even though my body had gone limp. The pain hadn't settled from the last time and I wanted to scream but nothing left my mouth as the wind was knocked out of my lungs. I grabbed ontop of his hand trying to pull them off of me.

"Stop!" I managed to shout at him after inhaling a sharp breath.

His green eyes only sharpened as they stared me straight in the eyes.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you off that easy. Last night was the least of your worries."

My breath hitched as I heard him mention about last night...I thought it was a dream.

"I don't understand."

"Your dream last night about the girl was a wake-up call, continue on with your so-called plan and soon enough those visions you saw _will_ pass. She will no longer be the person you once knew, I'll make sure of it."

I narrowed my eyes at Pan placing my feet against the ground and holding my own weight now as I stared at Pan ignoring the pain.

"Do anything to her and I'll kill you myself," I heaved.

Pan only laughed as he stood back, "Is that so?" He mocked and lifted the hem of my shirt to reveal the huge scar on my stomach, the one he made in my dream.

H-How could he see it?

How was it on my skin now?

"I'd love to see that."

Pan smirked as he looked over the scar his fingers running along the line of the scar, admiring his torment as if it were art. I tried to ignore the pain as he lightly pressed onto the skin making me hunch back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you got away with it once and I don't make the same mistake twice...except this time you will have a reason _not_ to."

That reason was Emily.

"Punish me not her. What I did before has nothing to do with her."

"Oh, how noble. But why would I do that when I can make both of your lives a living hell when you're out there separated from each other," Pan said through gritted teeth, anger coating his words, "Who knows maybe just one slip up and there goes the lost girl."

I swung my fist up as I tried to punch that smirk off his face but Pan caught my fist before it could reach anywhere near his face. He turned my arm around and pushed me back into the tree.

"Mention anything to anyone and I'll slit her throat before the tournament even begins," Pan threatened before he disappeared.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as the words left Pan's mouth. I had seen it happen in my dream, as real as they seemed, they were only dreams. I couldn't see that to be real. I took a deep breath before walking back around the tree, trying not to show that with these bruises I could hardly stand. I couldn't have any of the boy's thinking I'm a weak target, not in the tournaments anyway. I had to plan this carefully but I also had to help Emily. She was walking blindly into a trap.

"Will!"

I heard Ben yell as I moved from the tree. He ran up to me, his face was somewhat concerned.

"Come quick!" He said before running back up to the huddle of boys.

"Fight, fight, fight!" They chanted.

Oh no...please don't be what I think this is.

I tried to get to the circle of boys as fast as I could and pushed through the boys to see exactly what I hoped _not_ to see. Emily and Felix were fighting each other on the ground, throwing punches and trying to rip each others faces off.

Emily's POV

My blood boiled as Felix pinned me to the ground in front of all the boys causing their chants to get louder. He shifted his weight down so I couldn't move, grabbing my neck with one hand and rested the other along his side as if this was nothing but easy for him. He was laughing along with some of the other boys as they cheered him on so much that he was distracted enough for me to quickly grab his arm and twist it back using its locked position to push him to the ground. I lay my weight on his back and stretched his arm back until a pained groan left his mouth.

The boys erupted at this to see their top lost boy planted against the ground. Their yells were getting louder and I took pleasure in squashing Felix's face into the dirt. I watched as one of the lost boys slid Felix a dagger which he grabbed with his spare hand. That feeling in my stomach shifted once again, the nerves building as I eyes the dagger in his hand. I could hardly hold myself against him but these boys...they were trained to use these weapons and believe me, from what I've seen, they have been trained to kill.

I could see some of the lost boys held out another dagger for me to take but I hesitated. As much as I wanted to make a matching scar across the other side of Felix's face, I wouldn't last a second against him. I felt a pair of hands grab me off of Felix and I was turned to face Will's face, his expression twisted with concern.

"Emily, stop!"

Ben and Ethan pulled me back while the rest of the boys cheered loudly for Felix's win. The other boys tried to help Felix up but he got up himself and his glare remained clearly still as angry as I am.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Will shouted running his hand through his hand frustratedly.

I could see his hand was holding over his stomach and sweat was covering his skin. My breaths had slowed down and I managed to relax a bit but I couldn't ignore the surge of anger that kept trailing up my spine.

"He deserved what he got!" I said angrily.

"Still that was a really stupid thing to do. He had a dagger! You haven't learned to defend yourself yet. Felix won't hold back for anyone, he could have seriously hurt you," Will said and I sighed. I knew he was right.

"Trust me, you'll have enough time to get back at Felix when trials have started," Ethan encouraged.

"Yeah, who would have thought that the lost girl could kick ass!" Ben chimed in, his arms crossed over his chest in disbelief.

"Do you want to be next?" I asked Ben and he shook his head putting his hands up in defense.

"Come on, let's start with the basics," Will said, his expression focused, "First, you'll need a weapon. I'll get the map."

I glanced over at Felix who was now talking with Pan before nodding to the three boys and walking over to the table that had weapons laid out for choosing. There were so many to choose from, everything from small daggers and crossbows to swords, arrows, and axes.

I watched as some of the boys were handling different weapons. One of the boys was swinging a sword back and forth in a rhythm, obviously handling his preferred weapon. The boy turned around and glanced at me for a second before continuing. That's when I realised I had seen that face before during my first couple of nights here when the lost boys had been brainwashed by Pan and had chased me through the jungle, like wild dogs...that boy was the one running after me with the sword.

Thankfully I did find a weapon that was somewhat familiar to me. I found my bow and quiver resting beside the table. There wasn't much point in starting with something new if we only had a few minutes to get ready for this challenge. That's when I stopped and looked around at the boys who were choosing weapons and talking within their groups that I found I didn't even know what these trials are or what they're for.

 _"Trust me, you'll have enough time to get back at Felix when trials have started..."_

We weren't going to attack each other, are we?

Did Pan plan this?

Maybe he's set traps that he is just waiting for me to run into. I didn't even get the chance to ask Will about Pan and what had happened between them. I was too caught up in getting back at Felix that I had ignored the pain Will had been in.

"Did you find a weapon?" Will asked from behind me making me jump a little. I looked down at the bow in my hands and nodded my head.

"This will have to do," I mumbled.

"Okay, come on then, we don't have a lot of time left," Will said pulling me along to where Ben and Ethan were sitting by the outer line of trees.

* * *

Emily's POV

"That's good. Just make sure you twist your hands down as well and apply pressure at the same time," Ethan instructed while running his hands down the bottom of the stick. Smoke started to rise and he carefully blew on it making a small fire catch light.

"You make it look so easy," I groaned as I tried to do the same actions as Ethan but failed, again.

"Don't worry about that right now. As long as you know how to make a fire you'll be fine. Have a look at this."

Ethan and I squatted down to see the map Will had made with Ben. Small drawings of symbols and lines had been marked to certain parts of the dirt brown parchment that Will lay on the ground.

"When the trials start, head straight for the river and continue upstream to the caves, make sure you don't go into the mountains."

I watched as Will followed the lines on the paper while explaining what directions to go.

"From the caves, you'll most likely be into your second day. You need to travel back down the caves and into the jungle until you find the beach," Ben said pointing to the right side of the map, "From there you can work your way back to campus using the path at the drop off zone."

"That's if I make it there."

"You will," Will said quickly, "Just stay hidden and please, if you can, avoid getting into any more fights, that would help a lot,"

I chuckled, "Alright."

Will passed me the map and I tucked it safely within the pocket of my cloak, having memorised the first half of the day with the three of them.

"Just remember we'll all be ranked in the end so try to get your days to a minimum of three," Ethan explained.

"Not to mention Pan will be watching all of us," Will groaned.

"And the possible traps," Ethan added.

"Surely he can't see all of us at the same time?!" I asked in frustration hoping that the answer is a definite no.

"It's Pan," Ben said, "His magic rests in his eyebrows, you've seen them move! They cannot be trusted!"

The three of us stared blankly at Ben.

"It's time!" Pan announced.

How is this happening to me. I have barely learned the basics to survive out here and the rest of these boys have been trained for who knows how long. The thought of being alone in the jungle, with Pan watching over us and ranking us...there's no way I'm going to make it out of there alive let alone in three days. I felt my heartbeat thumping loudly in my head as the boys prepared themselves.

Was I nervous?

Of course I am, what kind of question was that?

Ben and Ethan lined up behind the boys that were already in front and Will turned to me.

"Emily, are you alright?"

 _No of course I'm not._

"Y-Yeah, I'm good," I lied looking down at the ground.

"Emily-"

"Fine, I'm completely terrified!" I blurted out interrupting Will which caused him to laugh.

Confusion instantly washed over my fears as I looked up at him.

Not the pep-talk I was hoping for.

"The Emily I just watched take down Felix should be able to handle some nature race," Will said easily.

"What about Pan-"

Will's smile faded and I waited only to be suddenly pulled into his chest and wrapped in his arms. My eyes widened at first but the comfort was surprisingly nice. I hadn't felt it in a very long time and it felt soothing enough that I was able to focus on something besides the fear riding in my chest. I hesitated at first but then hugged him back just as tight.

"We don't follow Pan's rules, remember?" Will said teasingly making me laugh lightly.

"I'll find you, I promise," Will said pulling away from me.

"But what about the rules?"

"Pan said 'no communication between lost boys' and you're a lost _girl_ so it doesn't really count," Will shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

"Let the trails begin!" Pan yelled over us.

My face fell as I watched all the boys take off into the jungle. I looked at Will who waited by my side and he nodded for me to go. I took off running out of the training area but before I could enter the line of the jungle I heard a yell of pain coming from behind me.

Will's POV

I watched Emily take off running for the jungle but before I could move a firm grip took hold of my arm and threw me back to the ground. I tumbled to the ground hitting the hard surface with my back and rolling to my side. I let out a yell of pain as my head hit the ground at the impact blurring my vision slightly. I opened my eyes wide to see Pan walking after me, his nostrils flared, his expression stiff in anger...he was furious.

Emily was approaching behind him, her face ridden with panic as she watched me lying on the ground. I knew she was going to run back to me but I couldn't risk her getting hurt by Pan, I won't let him do that to her.

"Emily, run!" I yelled while holding into the back of my head.

The worry on her face kept her feet still. I could tell she was hesitating but I couldn't have her stay here, not with Pan the way he is.

"Run!" I yelled louder.

She finally turned around and disappeared into the jungle.

"Smart choice. It's robably better if she doesn't see what I'm about to do to you," Pan growled as he squatted down beside me, his pupils dilating as he grabbed me by my shirt.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Do you think Emily will survive for three days on her own?**

 **The trials have started and the tournaments are coming...**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Trials

Pan's POV

I crossed my arms over my chest comfortably, leaning against one of the highest branches of the oak tree and observing the boys down below. Most of them were gathered around the wooden table testing out weapons while others were gathered in groups forming plans while they could before the challenge started. If they were smart they would form some alliances now while they could. It was better for them to get on each other's good side if they wanted to get through these trails before the three days end. That said, I knew the lost boys better than they know themselves and when the time comes these formed groups will spread apart or turn on each other if it means their life is on the line. The strongest will leave the weak behind. That's what I wanted, that's what I have trained them to do.

I scanned the training area until I found the group gathered slightly away from the others. I smirked as I watched the three boys trying to show the basics of hunting skills to the new girl. It was clear she was struggling. That was going to be interesting to toy with since every boy here was experienced, trained by myself to hunt and kill. I found the thought thrilling; to know she will have to defend herself and survive without any help at all...there's a good chance she won't survive. It will give me the chance to see what this girl can really do.

The sun had poured through the treetops casting shadows across the far side of the training area and I knew it was time. Ready or not, the trails are about to begin.

"It's time!" I called for the boys.

I jumped from the branch falling down from the oak tree, my feet swiftly finding the ground as I walked towards the group. I stood back watching as they all formed a line as they knew to do. There was little chatter going around, they all knew what was coming and they were completely focused, waiting for my call. I watched over all of them until my attention was brought to Will.

I glared at the two as his comforting words brought a rise of frustration to shoot through my body, my arms tensing in their locked hold against my chest. It was as if my warnings meant nothing to him anymore now that she was here. He still feared me, he wouldn't dare challenge me but he has become reckless, hopeful...just as he was before. I had put an end to that a long time ago but I'm seeing it all over again.

My eyes narrowed as I watched him pull her into his embrace. I watched as a smile formed on her face as she wrapped her arms around him causing my arms to untangle, my locked hands pulling away as my nails pierced my skin. I called for the group watching them take off for the line of trees that surrounded the training area while I kept my eyes on Will.

It was time to teach Will a lesson he will never forget.

The oak tree branched whisked above my head as the wind started to pick up. I felt the familiar presence by my side but kept my attention on the boy.

"I asked you once before if the girl was becoming a problem," My shadow started, its voice low.

"And like I said, there is no problem, it's just the boy," I said through gritted teeth. "Punishing him is starting to wear off."

"Then your answer is simple. Kill the boy," My shadow said, it's echo filling my ears as it flew off.

I smirked and using my magic to appear to him before he could get a chance to move.

Will's POV

The light did noting but burn as I let it seep past my eyelids. They slowly opened and the blurred branches that towered above me cleared. I recognised the oak tree and then the confusion sunk in. I turned my head to see I was still in the training area, then down to my body to see vines tangled around my limbs. I tried to move but their restraint only tightened leaving a burning sensation to run through my body. I let out a muffled groan until I forced myself to keep still allowing the pain to subside.

My breath hitched as I heard footsteps approaching until Pan stood before me, smirking down at me. I attempted to move away from him but only flinched as the pain grew worse, the burning following soon after.

"Finally! You're awake. Thought I had killed you already," Pan faked his own concern in a blunt tone as he pulled out his dagger from his belt.

I tried pulling the vines once again, hoping if I used enough force they would break off but they only tightened more leaving the red marks underneath to burn away causing a pained groan to escape my lips. I clenched my jaw tightly as I was forced to keep still, lying on my back and facing Pan who only tutted at my attempt to break free, the dark amusement never leaving his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those ropes are enchanted and each time you try and move it will send a burning sensation through your body. So by all means, make a move," Pan grinned down at me.

"What do you want from me!? Why and I tied up here!" I demanded, anger filling each word as I glared up at Pan.

His grin disappeared as he leaned in close so I could see the anger flickering in his eyes.

"You _know_ why," Pan said through gritted teeth.

There was a look I hadn't seen on him before, something different. I couldn't think of anything until I remembered how furious he was in my dreams and his warning.

 _"Your dream last night about the girl was a wake-up call. Continue on with your so-called plans and soon enough those visions you saw will pass. She will no longer be the person you once knew, I'll make sure of it..."_

 _"You got away with it once and I don't make the same mistake twice...except this time you will have a reason not to..."_

Emily...

I had hugged her before the trails started. I had completely ignored Pan. I hadn't thought of it before, and it didn't make much sense at all, but now could there possibly be a chance?

Was Pan jealous?

He can't be jealous, he can't feel _anything_.

My thoughts were interrupted by Pan's hand squeezing my neck causing me to choke as the air was cut off from my lungs. He looked in my eyes, pushing my neck up, his fingers sinking deeply into my skin.

I know I've taken it too far with Pan.

I could tell his lost it when he read my thoughts.

Emily's POV

I could feel the tears dripping down at the corners of my eyes as I ran through the jungle following the plan.

I kept running like Will told me to but each step I took felt like I was sinking into the ground. I had left him behind. I saw the fear in his eyes and the fury in Pan's. I had never felt more helpless before. I had no chance of helping him, not against Pan. Will knew that and he sent me away.

I climbed the hill feeling my legs burning and my lungs straining as I continued running. I had to get through these trials, then I could get to Will, I could see if he was safe. Once I got to the top, I felt the warmth of the sun on my back and I turned around to see the shining yellow circle light up the treetops.

I decided to take a short break to get my breath back. Running in this condition was not going to get me anywhere. I could think about how helpless I am for the rest of the day but that wasn't going to get me anywhere. To get through this I knew I had to be focused if I wanted to get out of this alive. I had to stick to the plan, use the skills I have to help myself because I know no one else will. I was on my own. That wasn't anything new, I've been on my own for as long as I can remember and it was time to finally use that as a strength.

I watched as the sun set over the jungle and I reached out the map, unraveling the thin parchment and quickly memorizing the hand-drawn layout. I had to use my time wisely while it was still daylight.

 _"When trials start, head straight for the river and continue upstream to the caves, make sure you don't go into the mountains."_

I wiped my eyes, cleared my vision, kept the map safe beneath the layers of my clothes and started to make a torch as instructed by Will before I headed upstream to the caves. There wasn't much time until the warmth of the sun had faded and darkness fell over the island. I gently blew at the top of the arms-length branch I had found and relief instantly washed over me as the small flame caught light against the dry grass. After a few tries, it had finally worked.

I picked up the torched wood before taking off into the jungle letting its light guide my way.

* * *

Will's POV

I felt my weight lift from the ground before I made contact with it once again now tumbling forward. The vines were gone but I didn't think I could last much longer. Every muscle felt torn, I could hardly breathe as my chest throbbed and yet Pan wouldn't stop. I had to wait until Pan calmed down but he wouldn't let go of the anger, it didn't let him hold back.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer but with my back turned I had no time to react as Pan had suddenly appeared before me his foot already in contact with my stomach. I rolled back with the impact a scream leaving my lips but nothing could be heard as the pressure in my lungs tightened. I hunched over, my head resting of the ground, my arms protectively covering my chest, my legs scraping the ground as I pulled them into my chest. It was only now that I could breathe. Through my blurred vision, I found Pan storming up to me again.

"Stop," I tried to shout but a whisper was all my body allowed.

There was no mercy in his eyes as he picked me up from the ground and used his magic to make the two of us disappear. I found myself now on the other side of the training area, my legs collapsing underneath me as Pan shoved me back until I hit a much harder surface. I looked up at the giant oak tree, struggling to pull myself up against the trunk of the tree.

This is my chance...to get away, even if it is for a little bit.

I grabbed the branch closest to me and pulled myself up ignoring the pain as I climbed quickly, each strain getting me away from Pan. My arms and legs soon gave in and I sat on one of the branches trying to catch my breath, my legs wrapped securely around the branch beneath me.

"Did you really think that climbing up a tree was going to get you away from me," Pan spat as he stood with no effort on the branch next to mine.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I just stared at Pan waiting for him to finish me off.

I watched as he walked closer and grabbed my wrists before throwing me off the branch. My eyes widened as I stared down at the drop below me then back up to Pan who kept his hold on my wrists before putting them on the branch he was standing on. My hands began to slip as soon as he let them go, forcing me to hang from my hands. I shouted out as he stood on top of my left hand.

"Stop!" I tried yelling but it was no use.

"What did you say William? I couldn't quite hear you down there," Pan glowered back as he kicked my left hand off the branch so I was only hanging by my right.

"If you're going to kill me...why don't you just use you're magic," I said weakly looking up at Pan and his narrowed green eyes.

"Why would I waste my magic on you when I can make your death a much slower and painful one."

I looked down at the ground then back up to Pan, giving all my strength to holding myself to this branch.

I wasn't going to die...not in the hands of Pan.

I made a promise to help Emily, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

 _"We don't follow Pan's rules, remember?" I teased making her smile as she laughed lightly._

 _"I'll find you, I promise..."_

I looked up at Pan who had already lifted his leg, his foot hovering over my other hand ready to squash it and let me fall to my death but before he could do anything I ignored the pain and found my voice.

"Wait!" I yelled loudly and to my surprise, Pan lowered his leg and listened to what I had to say.

"You can't kill me...if you do Emily will _never_ forgive you," I heaved causing Pan to smirk.

"And why would one pathetic girl change my mind on killing _you_?" He asked.

"Because you need her...you need her for something. You wouldn't have brought her here to Neverland."

I watched Pan think for a moment before clicking his fingers. I flinched as I landed lying down back on the branch below Pan.

He squatted down and grabbed me by my shirt looking me straight in the eyes.

"Your friend better watch what she does because believe it or not, I'll get rid of her and you just as fast if either one of you crosses me again."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched Pan stand back up and wave his hand slowly above my body. In the corner of my eye, I watched a shimmering green cover my body. I heard the click of Pan's fingers and the green shimmering vanished.

I sat upright on the ground. I was no longer in the tree with Pan but now on the ground of the jungle. I stood up easily noticing that most of my wounds were gone. One thought came to my mind.

"Emily," I said out loud taking off running into the jungle.

* * *

Emily's POV  
I heard footsteps reaching closer to me and my eyes shot open instantly. I squinted taking in the morning sun and quickly shot to my feet as I heard the voices from down the hill. I started climbing the branches of the wide tree but once I was halfway I stopped standing glued to the tree trunk.

"Where is he?!" I watched Felix yell at the lost boy.

My fists tightened as I watched Felix push the boy into the middle of the tree below me.

"Where is Will?!" Felix growled at him, holding his wooden club up at the boy.

"I-I don't k-know, I swear!" The boy trembled.

Another lost boy walked up to Felix. He looked around the same age and had the same attitude.

"Come on Felix, if we find the girl, she'll lead us right to him."

Felix eventually let go of the lost boy and made his way with the other boy down the side of the cliff that leads to the mountains. The younger boy below me had pushed himself away from the tree gaining his breath back before he quickly ran in the opposite way. Once everyone had cleared and made a good distance away from me I exhaled a breath I hadn't known I was holding in and slowly climbed down the tree. My legs wobbled for a bit then straightened out once they hit they ground. They were still stiff from yesterday but I ignored it and took off running from the hill and alongside the high trees.

 _"When trials start, head straight for the river and continue upstream to the caves, make sure you don't go into the mountains..."_

I repeated this my head as I ran through the long trees, now picking up the pace. I'm guessing that getting back to the training area last, won't get me anywhere in the tournaments. It didn't take much to run faster now I was on flat ground but my legs soon collapsed under me as I reached the bottom of the hill making my body tumble forward until I came to a stop, a groan leaving my mouth as I clutched my stomach. I checked my bow to make sure it hadn't broken and to my relief, only my quiver was thrown off my shoulder causing some of the arrows to fly out.

What the hell?

I hadn't tripped on anything.

It was only then that I realised I hadn't had any food since yesterday. I was dehydrated and barely had the energy to run anymore. I stood up on shaky legs and walked one step at a time. I barely made it down the hill when my head started to thump and spin as I continued walking. My legs wobbled and soon enough they collapsed again making me fall onto my back.

I rolled over onto my stomach and tried using my arms to push myself up from the ground.

"Felix, this way!"

My eyes widened as I heard Felix and the other boys voices shouting to my direction.

They were after me.

I reached out my hand to pull myself forwards but it sunk into the ground. I pulled it up from the heavy and soggy substance to see my hand was covered in mud. The ground was wet which meant I had to be close to the river. I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled in the wet ground, pulling back ferns until finally, I faced the lake.  
I crawled with relief and hid behind the long grass that grew at the bank as the two boys followed my trail.

"She's been here, look!"

I watched the two walking over and I knew hiding behind the grass would be no use. I quickly pulled away from the bank and took a deep breath keeping my lips sealed so no air bubbles would rise to the surface and give me away. It wasn't long until I felt the familiar burn of my lungs pulling at my chest.

I opened my eyes and looked up through the clear water to see Felix close to the bank. He was looking out in the distance of the lake before pointing across it. Their figures vanished from the water and I waited a couple of seconds longer before kicking off the sand and rushing to the surface. I got my breath quickly and swam slowly to the bank of the lake, pulling myself up and lying back against the grass keeping my legs in the water.

I scooped up some water with my hands and took a mouthful, then another. There wasn't anything I could use to carry water with me so I waited by the banks of the river for my energy to come back and give enough time for Felix and the other two to not find me again.

Will's POV

I moved the large ferns from my face only for more to block my path. I groaned pulling out my sword and cutting them off, wiping the sweat from my forehead and

I hated not having a path to walk on.

I continued slicing the leaves that were in my way and continuing through the thick jungle but my next step forward kept me stuck in place. I looked down to see vines wrapped around my legs and I groaned in frustration.

 _Seriously!_

I grabbed my knife and began sawing away at the vines. I finally cut it free but as I stepped forward my leg was still stuck. I looked down only to see two more slither around my leg. My grip tightened around my sword.

"Piss off!" I yelled frustratedly as I kept sawing at the vines.

I cut three vines off each leg and took a step forward to then see five more tangle around both legs.

I was about to cut at them when they tightened around my legs pulling them together and lifting me upside down into the air. My sword dropped down to the ground as I stopped swinging.

"Shit."

"Oh hey, Will!"

I yelled in fright as I turned to see Ethan hanging upside down beside me.

"Ethan!" I shouted rolling my eyes as he grinned.

"Why did you have to drop your sword," He sighed.

I noticed his face was completely red.

"How long have you been up here?"

"Maybe an hour?" Ethan guessed.

"Why don't you cut yourself free-"

Ethan pointed down to the ground and I saw his dagger on the ground.

"Oh."

"Yeah" he said.

"Wait I think I have a small dagger," I said quickly, trying to grab hold of the blade in my belt.

"We are only allowed to bring _one_ weapon. You're just asking to get killed by Pan."

Ha...

Funny he would say that.

"Got it!" I said pulling out the dagger and grabbing Ethan's arm to pull him closer.

I leaned up and grabbed the two vines holding us up and cut them together.

"Wait!" Ethan yelled but there wasn't anything he could do as both fell to the ground. I held my head but once I caught sight of the vines moving again I shot up to my feet.

"Run!" I yelled pulling Ethan up as I saw more vines sliding along the ground live snakes.

We grabbed our weapons and sprinted through the jungle.

We made it out of the bush and into a clearing in the jungle then stopped to get our breaths back.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled angrily.

"Vines being controlled by magi-"

"Pan," I corrected Ethan who just nodded.

We started walking alongside the trees. The sun was close to going down ending the second day and shadows were beginning to form behind us. The silence and the unknown area of the jungle was settling an uneasy feeling in my stomach as we continued along. I knew Ethan felt the same as he kept his attention ahead, eyes alert. I heard a branch snap and Ethan and I immediately stopped.

"What was that?" Ethan whispered.

I pulled out my sword and looked in the distance.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES!"

Ethan and I screamed as we saw Ben land down from the tree right in front of us. He could barely breathe, clasping his hand over his stomach as laughter took over him.

"Ben you little shit!" I yelled pushing him.

"I got you good," Ben laughed pointing at Ethan and me.

"What happened to you?" Ethan looked over Ben who had bits of leaves in his hair, his clothes ripped and he had mud lines on his face.

"You know what the trials do... it makes you switch into nature mode," Ben said in a serious tone.

Ethan and I looked gave each other a blank look before we couldn't help but be the ones to laugh.

Emily's POV  
I grabbed the layer of rock above me and pulled myself up, now standing on the flat surface to see the cave. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my face as I walked in the dark cold walls of the cave, instantly collapsing and removing my bow and quiver.

The sunset began pouring into the cave as it set over the island for the second night, the sky setting into a slash of bright red and orange hues lighting up the island. I put the sticks that I had collected in my quiver earlier in a pile to start a fire. Remembering what Ethan had said I grabbed a stick and quickly started twisting the stick into the wood, working my hands down faster causing smoke to slowly drift up in the air. I continued to carefully blow on the wood until I saw a small yellow flicker.

It took until the sun went down completely to maintain the fire and keep the flames large. After adding the larger pieces of dry wood I had carried by hand to the fire, it kept it burning calmly and I could finally relax.

I looked out of the cave to see the moon now bright in the sky. I set my damp over layers by the fire allowing them to dry while I crossed my legs on the other side keeping them close to the flames for warmth. I pulled out the large pile of berries I had picked from earlier and ate them quickly finally having some relief that I could eat some kind of food.

Tomorrow I had to get back to the trailing area as soon as possible.

* * *

Will's POV

I squinted my eyes as the sun hit my face. It didn't take long for me to sit up awake. Ben and Ethan were still sleeping by the now burnt-out fire.

"Guys get up. We need to keep moving."

Ethan opened his eyes and shook Ben until he woke up.

We grabbed our weapons and I started to walk ahead.

"Will, the beach is this way," Ethan pointing in the opposite direction.

"I know but I need to find Emily, I promised her I would find her," I said steadily as I waited for the two to continue without me.

"Then let's go," Ben gave me a reassuring smile as he grabbed Ethan and walked to me.

Emily's POV

I climbed back down the rocks and started walking through the jungle again, now growing used to the uneven ground and the humidity. I was sure I had been walking for a long time now. It was starting to feel like I was walking in circles, everything looked the same...everything except for the trees in the distance, they were much thinner and darker than the ones I've seen. I curiously ran up to the trees to get a better look. I stopped and stared at the dark texture of the bark that formed around the trees. Even though it was during the day and the sun was shining, this area was as dark as night.

I felt something drip on my arm and tilted my head down to see a thick black paste run down my arm. I parted my lips as I looked up at the leaves of the trees to see that they were pitch black, dripping with the black substance. It was coated in the trees, running slowly down the branches, it was all over the ground, what was once green was now black and sticky with each step...it was _everywhere_.

I heard a few branches snap making a cold shiver spike down my spine causing my skin to turn cold to the touch. I watched carefully through the darkness of the trees to see a group of green glowing eyes staring back at me. I flinched as loud growling noises erupted from the darkness. I took a step back, my eyes never straying from the glowing eyes that refused to blink while the growling got louder with each step I took. As I retreated away the green eyes moved around slowly in the darkness and in between trees.

Not looking where I was going my foot hit a tree root and I tumbled back landing on the ground. That's when the green eyes came to life but I wasn't prepared for what approached me from the darkness. I held my breath as I watched the beasts on all fours tread forward, their fur coats moving with each step as they grew closer. They were huge, the pack of them moving around the trees, their green glowing eyes targeting my every move.

"Emily, run!"

I heard the voice scream from behind me. I knew that voice was Will's and I tried to look at him but the wolves eyes had caught me in a trance. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the beasts standing before me.

Will's POV  
I had found her. She was alive but she was far from being safe. I watched her lying on the ground as the beasts got closer. I knew one thing for certain, we do not have any wolves on Neverland and their eyes are certainly not green. This was Pan trying to get back at me.

"Emily, run!" I yelled at her.

She didn't move, her eyes just stayed glued to the wolfs.

"Get her out of there!" Ethan yelled as I ran ahead, "They're going to kill her!"

I approached her and quickly pulled her to her feet. She seemed to snap out of her tranze and turned to me, panic overriding her features.

"Will," She whispered in shock as the wolves began to growl at the four of us.

"It's alright, we're all okay-"

"No, we're definitely not!" Ben shouted and I turned around to see the wolves right in front of us.

"Guys run now!" Ethan yelled.

I grabbed Emily's hand pulling her back and we all sprinted through the trees away from the wolves. The beasts howls pierced our ears and soon I could hear the group of them take off.

"Don't look back just keep running!" Ben yelled from behind me.

We all sprinted dodging lower branches and trees. I couldn't see anymore ahead and that could only mean one thing...

"Stop!" Ethan yelled.

We all stopped behind him and looked over the edge of the cliff.

"What do we do now?!" Emily shouted as she looked over the edge.

I looked over the edge. It was only a small drop and then the rest was a hill going down. The wolves won't follow, they can't.  
"We jump," I said.

"What?! Are you insane?" Ben shirked from my side.

"We won't make that jump," Ethan hesitated.

"We will just trust me," I said leaning over the edge.

All of us leaned over the edge getting ready to jump and I turned back to see the beasts running at a dead sprint, giant teeth out ready to tear our flesh.

"Ready...now!" I yelled.

We all leaped off the edge and there was only a second of freefall before we all landed and tumbled down the hill. I heard a couple of groans coming from everyone as we stopped at the bottom. I looked at the top of the cliff where the wolves were growling, their barks echoed like claps of thunder as it reached us. It didn't take long until they had given up and gone back.

"Everyone alright?" I called as I removed some twigs and leaves from my clothes.

"Yeah, if alright means I think I've broken every bone in my body then yes," Ben winced as he stood to his feet.

"I'm fine," Ethan called removing dirt from his face and arms.

"Will!"

The three of us turned instantly to Emily's scream to see Felix holding his dagger up to Emily's neck.

"Let her go, Felix!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

Felix chuckled and pulled Emily's neck up higher, "Not a chance"

"I know you want to fight me. Just let them go!" I shouted as I stepped towards him.

"Will, what are you doing?" I heard Ethan's concern from behind me but I was too focused to look at him.

"Take Ben and Emily and run to the training area," I ordered while still keeping my eyes on Felix who grinned in response.

Felix pushed Emily to Ethan and he held her back.

"Go now!" I shouted, "I know what I'm doing."

"Come on," Ethan was the first to move, pulling Ben and Emily away.

"No! Wait!" I heard Emily's protests fade away, "What does he want with him?"

I took out my dagger, looking Felix straight in the eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this since these trials started," Felix spat, "You're going to be the last ranked out of all of us, including the girl. I'll make sure of it."

"Bring it on _pet_ " I smirked as Felix's face twisted in anger.

I ran at him as he did the same to me, our daggers colliding, the sound of our blades echoing throughout the jungle.

Emily's POV

"Keep running we're almost there!" I heard Ethan yell from behind me.

I tried to keep up with them as they moved through the jungle jumping on top of large tree roots, the thought of falling was not of any of their concern as they looked ahead until we were brought to a clearing straight ahead. The jungle felt a lot more spaced out and the humidity began thinning as we continued running.

"The beach is straight ahead!" Ben shouted in excitement.

We ran past a couple more trees and our feet started to slowly sink into the softer ground until finally, we hit the sand. I could see the waves washing up on the shore and I thought it anything we could rest now and walk back to the training area but the two had other plans.

"Let's keep running the training area is close to here," Ben persisted and Ethan nodded as they took off again at a dead sprint leaving me gasping for air behind them.

"Oh yeah sure! And let me just pull out the extra pair of lungs I have stored in the sand..." I mumbled rolling my eyes as I eventually lifted my feet.

Will's POV

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that," Felix said pushing the blade further into my neck.

Felix had me pinned on the ground, his blade pushed against my neck and I could just feel the burning that followed. I looked around to notice I had travelled through here before right when...the _vines_.

I kneed Felix in the stomach and pushed him off of me, running in the direction of the vines. I could hear Felix's footsteps running after me, his angered breaths only causing me to run faster.

Just a bit closer...

I turned at the last moment, ducking behind a tree and watching with a grin as Felix ran straight into the vines on the ground. They instantly began tangling around his legs and flung him upside down in the air.

 _Thank. you. Ethan._

I smirked as I watched Felix hang from the vines.  
"Will!" Felix yelled as he tried to untangle himself, his dagger now on the ground.

"See you at the finish line _pet,_ " I waved at him and took off running back to the training area.

* * *

Emily's POV

"Where is he?" I mumbled as we waited for Will to arrive.

"He'll come," Ben reassured but his pacing back and forth told me otherwise.

It seemed like all the boys were back. Everyone except Will and Felix.

"Let's hope he makes it because it's only Felix and Will left," Ethan sounded grim unlike his usual self and it made me wonder if I should have been more worried about these rankings.

I walked up to the skull gate and waited.

"Come on, Will," I sighed as I kept my eyes stuck on the corner where the path disappears.

My face lit up as I watched as a figure soon appeared around the corner, their hand moved up in the air as they waved back to me.

He made it.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**

 **What do you think of Ben?**

 **Let the tournaments begin!**


	17. Tournaments

Emily's POV

"Welcome to the tournaments!" Pan roared from above us causing the already railed up group of boys to break into a fit of howls and cheers, the noise filling the training area.

Pan stood on a platform at the trunk of the giant oak tree, the prize piece of the training area. I had never seen the platform before, it seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere, it wasn't that had to miss. I found the excitement Pan was showing to be rather concerning. This is what he had been waiting for, the trails now settled on whatever he had planned next and by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one. All the boys were giving him their attention as he soon settled their chaotic state.

"Listen up!" Pan called and all the boys cut their shouts as they stared up at the giant tree, Pan's glinting green eyes. "You will each be allocated a person for each round depending how well you did in trials. The rules are simple. Get to the top, defeat your opponent and you win," Pan said simply.

My eyes widened as he stood over the edge of the platform before leaping off the edge. The boys erupted in shouts and cheers as Pan fell from the lowest of branches that still towered over us and landed swiftly against the ground effortlessly. If anyone else were to have been in his place...well, they certainly wouldn't have landed on their feet.

I had hardly learned the basics. Surviving those three days felt like torture and I don't think I would have made it without help. Now I was supposed to fight these trained boys on my own based on my ranking? How the hell was I supposed to get out of this one?

"How are you holding up?" Will yelled over the other boys shouting.

"Just great..I'm so glad I have to fight a bunch of boys just for the fun of it!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Will sighed.

"Hey Emily, you ready to kick some ass!?" Ben yelled showing a lot more enthusiasm than Will and I as he suddenly jumped on Will's back making him fall forward but catch him before they could tumble to the ground.

Still when Ben put it that way it didn't sound too bad. I just had to defeat my opponent and there's no doubt I ranked low enough meaning I should be to get through at least one round.

I smirked, "Of course I am."

"This is probably a bad idea," Ethan said as he too looked up at the oak tree followed by Ben and Will making me confused as they kept staring at the tree.

"It's not like we have a choice, plus if she fights like she did with Felix then she might actually have a chance of winning," Ben calculated and I turned to him with a blank face.

"Thanks, Ben."

"You're welcome pretty lady," Ben grinned wriggling his eyebrows. It was hard to take him seriously as he grinned puffing his cheeks.

I laughed as Will looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, flinging the younger off his back causing Ben to let out a yelp as he fell down to the ground.

"Charlie and Ben!" Pan yelled over the boys, "You're up first!"

Ben shook his blonde hair out of his eyes and stood to his feet as the cheers around us grew louder. He did look rather confident but Ethan was still at his side, his hand over his shoulder.

"You ready for this?!" Ethan yelled at Ben.

"Hell yeah! I hate that kid," Ben said without a care in the world, clearly pumped and ready to take on Charlie.

"Perfect," Ethan nodded in approval and stood back so Ben could move through the crowd.

I watched Ben jumping up and down getting warmed up before he moved through the boys which was an odd thing to see...especially since his golden-blonde hair was visibly bouncing through the crowd with him.

The two boys made their way to either side of the oak tree standing before Pan.

"Go get him, Benny!" Will yelled cheering him on.

"Benny?" I questioned with a grin.

"He came up with it not me." Will shrugged his shoulders.

I watched as both boys lunged forward to get ready for Pan's call and that's when I realised again I had no idea what was going on.

"How is this going to even work? It's a giant _tree_ ,"I asked in disbelief turning to Will who remained calm as he stared up at the branches with a knowing look.

"Just watch."

Pan walked to the front and held up both hands in the air. I watched with wide eyes, my lips parting slightly as faint green dust ran off from his hands and twisted through the air moving around all of the branches and tangling through the leaves until it spun into the air at the very top. The tree shook its branches more than any strong gust of wind could sending some leaves floating down to the ground above our heads. I let the leaves pass my face as I couldn't look away from the tree. All of the branches began moving on their own, some spinning, longer ones flying around the tree as though they weren't connected to the trunk at all, while others were moving in and out of the trunk like poles. Moving platforms began disappearing and appearing around the tree, forming little stepping stones from the lowest branches leading up to the largest one I could see that kept its place at the top of the tree, just like the one Pan had stood on.

"Holy shit," I stammered in disbelief.

I had overheard the boys talking about Pan's magic but I couldn't believe it was real...at least nothing like this.

"Pretty much," Will said not taking his eyes off the top platform.

"Forget about fighting each other, the bloody tree is going to kill me first!" I yelled accepting the truth causing both Will and Ethan laugh.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point," Will laughed teasingly at my misery.

"Do you really think Pan would make this that easy." Ethan chuckled.

Oh forgive me for assuming _death_ wasn't going to be involved _again_.

"Let the tournaments begin!" Pan yelled.

The two boys took off climbing the tree, jumping straight for the lower flying branches, Ben quickly jumping on and past the flying branches while Charlie jumped on the moving platforms, each one of them desperate to get to the top platform first. I was amazed to see them moving so quickly with so much going on around them, one moment of lost focus and either one of them could be sent straight to the ground.

I watched nervously as Ben jumped from the disappearing platforms, a branch almost hitting him off it before he could react.

"Do you think Ben will last?" I asked worriedly.

"He's pretty fast and has good reflexes, so probably." Ethan remained calm as he watched Ben climb.

Great, if Ben could _probably_ make it then that means I definitely don't have a chance.

I watched as Ben and Charlie were on opposite sides of the moving platforms, both climbing further up almost getting to the top platform.

"Let's go!" I heard Will yell to Ethan and me.

"Go where?" I asked but Will just grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd until we were at the front of the group.

"What are we doing?" I asked wondering why we would want to stand closer to the flying branches that were spinning around the tree.

The wind the branches were causing alone above our heads had me treading back from the tree while Will and Ethan stood their ground. That's when I noticed some of the other boys were huddled in groups at Charlie's side of the tree.

"Sometimes they lose balance and fall off...so get ready to catch," Will said as he kept his attention focused on Ben as if this was all completely normal.

"What!?" I yelled.

I heard the noise from the boys around me getting louder and I followed their gazes at to the top platform to see Charlie hanging off the edge with his hands and Ben getting closer.

Ben's POV  
I knew there was a reason I hated this kid. He beat me last tournaments.

I kicked Charlie in the stomach watching as he got closer to the edge of the platform. He lost his balance and slipped but when I looked over the edge I could see him hanging just by his hands. I kicked one hand off and watched as his arm flung back.

"Sorry about this!" I said as I lifted my leg again, "Nothing personal."

"Are you sure about that? I did beat you last time-"

"No, you didn't," I argued back, stamping my foot on the platform with a huff, "the _branch_ did-"

I scream left my lips as I felt a branch hut my back sending me flying over the edge of the platform and onto the smaller ones below it. I lifted my head from the platform and eyed the branch with anger as I watched it fly chaotically around the highest platform.

"Curse you, you stupid tree!" I shouted after the branch as I began climbing for the highest platform.

Will's POV

"What's going on?" Emily asked as our vision was blocked from both Ben and Charlie who were now standing at the top platform.

"They're probably settling who's going to win, that's if Ben doesn't get hit by a branch again," Ethan answered from my side.

Come on Ben, win at least one round this time.

Moments later I watched as Charlie fell down from the platform and crash into a branch before falling the rest of the way. I hissed as he hit the ground, the boys below barely catching his fall.

"That has got to hurt," I said as I watched some of the boys crowd around him.

I then turned my attention to Pan who had moved his hand ever so slightly, his eyes focused on Charlie and soon enough the boy was able to get off the ground, with the help of the boys he was able to limp and rest in the crowd. Pan may be able to heal those that lose but he would never heal them completely. We had to get stronger somehow and Pan used the tournaments for that purpose if it isn't just for his amusement.

When Ben climbed back down all the boys were shouting out and chanting Ben's name. His victory was celebrated for a moment before Pan was calling the next pair of names, the two boys already getting ready for Pan's call for them to start. The rest of the boys starting to cheer on the new round.

Ben walked over to us and put his hands on his knees taking short breaths. We dragged him away from the tree and back into the crowd.

"Didn't know you would pull a flyer move," Ethan raised a brow suspiciously but chuckled as he shook up Ben's hair.

"Flyer move?" Emily questioned, "... _that's_ what that was?

"Yep. You knock the other person so that they fly off and hit the ground." I explained and laughed as I watched Emily stare at me with her mouth open in shock.

"Of course I pulled the flyer move...we have a lady watching now," Ben chimed as he stood with his chest puffed proudly.

Emily's POV

Did he seriously just say that...

"Oh, right, pushing people to their death is definitely how to get a girl," I let the sarcasm roll off my tongue but Ben clearly didn't get the hint.

"See," Ben grinned nudging Ethan who only gave him a blank look.

"I'm definitely falling for you Ben," I said sarcastically pushing the joke a little too far as I watched Ben's face light up like a five-year-old.

"Really!-"

" _No_!" I cried throwing my hands to my face making Will and Ethan crack up laughing.

"Don't you laugh at me I just won the first round," Ben said as he pushed Will and Ethan.

"Yeah and you still have two more to win just like everyone else," Ethan said.

"Pfft, I can win, look at these guns!" Ben said proudly trying to show off his biceps.

I scoffed "what-"

Will's hand covered my mouth, "Just let him have his moment."

* * *

Emily's POV

"Come on Will!" I yelled alongside the others.

I may as well get into the spirit of...well, whatever this was.

Ethan was miserably holding Ben on top of his shoulders as Ben rocked back and forth, throwing his hands in the air just like the flying branches as he screamed to cheer Will on for the final moment at the top platform. The three of us moved back past the crowd to see the top platform clearly.

Will threw a punch and knocked the other boy onto the moving platform. He landed on his side, his arms handing over the edge as he remained still on the platform. After a moment Will looked down and the fight was declared over as Pan appeared on the platform to bring the boy to the ground. Cheers erupted as Will climbed back down to the ground, passing through the boys who chanted his name but he found us.

"Well that was fun," Will said breathlessly as he stretched the pain away.

"Ethan and Ben!" Pan called.

Will and I turned to the two of them. It was the first time Pan had called any of us to fight each other but Ben and Ethan didn't seem to mind, they seemed even more competitive.

"Every man for himself," Ben said holding his hand out to Ethan to which he shook with a smirk, "No, hard feelings right?"

Ethan responded with a light chuckle, "I'll see you at the top, then we can see who's feelings are hurt."

"I- hey!" Ben shouted as followed after Ethan in the crowd of boys.

They both ran to their positions and they heard Pan call out for them to start.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked curiously as I watched the two quickly climb to the top.

"Most likely Ethan but you are Ben's secret lover now so you never know." Will chuckled his eyebrow lifting suggestively.

"It's not a secret," I said blankly.

Will laughed, "Nope it is definitely not a secret. All of the lost boys probably know, "He teased before turning back to the tree.

"Look, they're at the top already!" Will said in surprise.

The yelling from the boys was getting louder and louder. I looked up to see Ben and Ethan throwing punches at each other until Ben fell over onto his back, my eyes widening in shock to see Ethan send a powerful kick to his stomach causing Ben's cry of pain to be heard over all the noise. I heard Will start to laugh and I looked over at him like he was crazy.

"How are you laughing right now?" I yelled.

"They're completely faking it," Will grinned as he watched the two.

I turned back to the top platform and watched their movements carefully to see each punch was purposely missing by the slightest bit. The other boys standing around us seemed to not notice at all.

Ethan's POV

"You know we could just pretend to fight each other," I suggested and Ben's face lit up.

"That's perfect! They won't even see it coming," Ben agreed enthusiastically.

"But don't do something stupid like jump off the platform and expect me to catch you," I warned him to which he just nodded his head quickly and pulled his fits up to his head.

It was working at first until I tackled Ben to the ground maybe a little too hard.

He groaned, "What was that for!" Ben yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Well, we have to make it look _real_ , remember?"

Ben smirked and kicked his leg up to my chest.

I fell back purposely throwing myself to the other side of the platform. Ben pulled that kick perfectly well but I could still feel the impact enough for him to get back at me and make his point. I rolled back over to face Ben only to see his shadow cast over me as he jumped on me and faked a punch, again still giving me enough to feel that it hurt.

"That real enough for you?" Ben mocked and I slapped his hand away throwing him off me to the other side of the platform.

"Ready, Ben?" I asked but his face turned in confusion.

"Ready for what?"

"I'm going to ' _knock_ ' you out," I said showing the quotation marks with my fingers but he crossed his arms childishly.

"I don't want to be _knocked_ out, why can't I knock you out?" Ben said stubbornly.

I sighed, "Are we seriously arguing over who gets to be knocked out in a _fake_ fight!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back as he swung a fake punch.

"Fine!" Ben said as he stood back and fixed his hair. I gave him a quick nod before spinning around and pretended to kick his face. Ben groaned and fell backward onto the platform and I rolled my eyes as he over-exaggerated the role of being knocked out. He stuck his tongue out and put his hands and legs in the air like a dead dog before hanging his limbs over the edge.

"Good thing we're high enough so that they can't see your face," I said and laughed at his dumb expression.

"I'll see you at the bottom," I said then started to climb back down.

Emily's POV  
I didn't buy it was Ben hanged from Ethan as he faked, or should I say over-exaggerated having to limp back.

"Well, that was quite the show you guys put on," Will said with his arms crossed as Ben stood on both feet easily once everyone had turned their attention back to the tree.

"It was actually pretty fun," Ben admitted.

I noticed Pan staring at us and I quickly turned away.

"Guys Pan is watching us," I whispered.

They all turned around to look at Pan.

"Not all at once!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you think he knows?" Ben whispered.

"Let's hope not," Ethan said.

We all jumped in fright as Pan yelled out the next pair.

"Will and Emily!"

I turned to Will and he did the same to me. I really didn't want to fight him and I knew he didn't want to fight me either.

"Don't worry I have a plan, just get to the top first," Will said and I could only nod as I followed him through the crowd until we both made our way to either side of the giant tree.

"Begin!" Pan yelled.

We both took off. I watched carefully for the branches and made sure they were clear out of my way before running to the trunk of the tree and began climbing the smaller still branches to get to the moving platforms. I could feel my feet get more balance as the branches grew thicker but that I was so focused on not slipping I had only just turned instinctively as one of the flying branches whacked the bark off the tree right next to my head. I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat as I kept climbing to the moving platforms.

I shifted my feet to the edge of the branch as I kept my eyes on the floating platform before jumping on to it. I kept my balance as the platform moved then I jumped to the next one. I watched for the flying branches and climbed to the top platform, my hands shaking as I pulled myself up onto it, my stomach shifting uneasily as I noticed just how high this platform really was. Will had climbed the other side and slowly shifted closer to me, his arms out defensively and I copied his position, slowly treading closer as we both walked in a circle around the platform.

"We're going to do the exact same thing that Ethan and Ben did," Will instructed calmly.

"Fake fighting," I mumbled and Will nodded his head and tackled me to the ground but holding my weight so I wouldn't fall from the edge.

I got used to the rhythm quickly, pushing Will over and pretending to punch his face. Will fell back and the boy's cheers got louder.

"Ben was right, this is fun!" I laughed and Will chuckled lightly at my amusement as he kicked his foot up and I dodged it smoothly.

Will's POV  
"Emily, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," I said as I let her tackle me to the ground, "I know you said we shouldn't follow Pan's rules but we can't do it anymore."

I watched her frown but she was also confused. I knew she wasn't convinced.

"What, why? What did Pan say to you," She demanded, probably remembering the back to trials yesterday.

I rolled her over and held her down, throwing a punch and she didn't flinch at all.

"Because I've taken it too far with Pan. He was going to kill me, Emily," I said, softy.

She looked at me and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why-y does he want to hurt _you_?" She asked angrily.

"Because he's trying to get you by hurting me. Please promise me that whatever happens with Pan, no matter how big of the consequences that you will _never_ believe in him." I said.

She pushed me off her and we both stood up.

"Sooner or later when you won't see it coming he will try to get you to trust him and trusting Pan means that you're putting yourself in danger. Believe me, I did it before in the past, many times and I suffered for it. I don't want him to do the same to you."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt. You have no idea what lengths he will go to get what he wants."

I feared we had spent enough time fighting. The boys know I'm more experienced than Emily, they would have expected me to have ended the fight the moment we stood on this platform. But there was one thing I had to do, to keep them all from seeing her as a weak target, she had to be the one to do it.

"You need to finish this fight," I said and Emily snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"Wait why do I have to win?" She asked.

"Because this will keep the boys from seeing you as just the lost girl, they will respect you as one of them."

"So how am I going to _pretend_ to beat you?" She asked.

"You're going to do the flyer move."

Emily's eyes grew wider as the words left my mouth.

"Don't worry this is part of the plan," I said confidently.

"I'm not pushing you off this thing!" She shouted getting nervous.

"You have to trust me."

"I do trust you," she said softly.

"Good, then let's do this," I said giving her a nod to which she pushed me back to the edge of the platform.

I swung my arms back pretending to lose balance, my feet nearing the edge. She looked at me worriedly but I gave her a determined look. She hesitated for a moment but eventually ran up to me and kicked my chest pushing me off the platform. I felt my stomach sink ready for the fall down but instead, I felt a hand grab my arm and a strangled groan from above me as Emily held onto me causing me to hang I looked up with wide eyes to see Emily lying down on the platform trying to hold onto me.

"Emily you need to let go!" I shouted and watched as she looked down at me with horrid eyes.

"I can't just drop you!" She cried as she struggled against the platform, her chest slipping towards the edge.

I watched as something slipped from her neck.

It was a bluestone necklace.

I have never seen her wear that since she got here.

It looked familiar...

My mind was brought back to Emily who let out a yelp of pain, her arms shaking.

"Trust me you need to let go now!"

Her eyes glanced down and they stared at me unwillingly. I pulled at her wrist and flung myself back causing her grip to loosen while giving the boys the impression that she had let me fall.

Emily's POV  
I watched in horror as Will fell onto one of the moving platforms and then tumbled onto the ground. His eyes were closed and his body lay still on the ground, Ben and Ethan rushing to his side. I rolled over onto my back and felt hot tears running down my face.

What have I done?

I waited a minute before wiping away the tears and took a couple of breaths. Will knew what he was doing, Pan will heal him. I couldn't ignore that I had just won this round, I couldn't show the boys or especially Pan that I have been crying over my competition. I climbed down and managed to play out a reckless attitude as I walked through the boys who were chanting my name.

Will's POV

"I'm so sorry."

Ben and Ethan moved out of the way to revel Emily on the verge of tears as he reached the back of the crowd. I stood up from the ground and wanted to hug her straight away but I could feel Pan's stare gazing over us.

"Are you serious, you did so well!" I smiled trying to lighten up the mood. "Don't worry, Pan's magic healed me."

"You really scared me for a second," She mumbled and I could see the fear in her shaken eyes.

"Don't be scared, it's all pretend fighting remember?" I smiled as she soon returned one back.

"Tommy and Felix!" Pan yelled for the next round to start.

"Emily guess what!" Ben said suddenly.

"What-"

"You're going to be in the final round!" He yelled excitedly.

"Oh _yay_..." She said sarcastically.

We heard a scream coming from the tree and watched as Felix had kicked Tommy in the ribs sending him colliding against the platform. Before he could get up the boy attempted to turn around only for Felix to punch him in the pace causing Tommy to collapse against the platform. The fight hadn't even lasted a few minutes.

"Felix is insane...he knocked him out cold," Ben said.

Felix jumped down from the moving platforms straight to the ground and looked at Pan who nodded at him with a satisfied look before he disappeared to retrieve Tommy from the platform. The boys cheered and yelled for Felix, while my stomach sunk as I knew what would be coming next.

"Felix and Emily!" Pan called over the boys.

"Please tell me there is another boy called Felix here," I said even though I knew what the answer is.

"You will be fine! Just think about how much you hate him and use that anger to take him out," Ben said as if it were that simple.

"I really don't want to go through this again. What if it's Felix doing the flyer move on me," I said worriedly.

"Emily we have all seen you fight up there-"

"Fake fighting," I corrected them.

"You're ruining my pep talk," Will said.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"What I'm trying to say is that you can beat Felix and be the first girl to win the tournaments!" Will said determinedly.

I nodded and started to walk through the crowd.

"Yeah babe, go kick his ass!" I heard Ben yell as I walked up to where I stood before.

I watched as Felix got in place on the other side. He smirked at me and took his hood off and I glared back. I stood at the starting place on my side and got really for the call. The truth is that I really did hate Felix, from when he would try to fight against me or the other boys to be Pan's top lost boy... _pet._

"Fight!" I heard Pan yell.

My thoughts were instantly pushed aside as I dodged a branch and started to climb onto the first couple of still branches as I did before, now moving faster than last time I was able to reach the platforms. I ducked down quickly as a branch almost hit me again and jumped onto the next moving platform trying to keep my balance as I watched carefully as the branches swung back and forth around me. I stopped, standing still on the platform and waited.

Will's POV

"What is she doing?" Ethan asked in confusion.

I watched as Felix kept climbing while Emily just stood still on the platform.

"Felix is almost at the top! Why isn't she moving," Ben yelled.

I watched as her eyes were looking at every branch.

"She's memorizing the pattern..."

I still couldn't tell what she was planning to do. Felix was about to reach the platform at the top and if she didn't act now, she would lose the final round.

Emily's POV

I formed the pattern of the branches in my head and took a deep breath hoping that this crazy and rather stupid idea would work. This is my chance to prove to Pan and the lost boys that I'm not just some weak lost girl. I watched the branches carefully and started to count down. If I timed it right this should work.

 _3...2...1..._

Silence filled the whole training area as I jumped from the platform and fell onto the moving branch just as I timed. It swung me around for a second before flinging me up into the air just high enough so that I could grab hold of the top platform with my hands.

As I started to pull myself up and I heard the cheers erupting from below. But they weren't cheering for Felix... they were cheering for _me_. I can't believe that stunt actually worked.

Pan's POV

My eyes widened as I watched her jump from the platform and onto the branch that swung her to the top, her hands just reaching and grabbed into the platform. The lost boys started to cheer her on a get louder then they had for the whole day knowing that they had never seen that happen before. I can't believe someone finally figured it out...I just didn't expect it to be her.

Maybe she can make this a little fun.

It's time to make this tournament a bit more interesting...

Emily's POV  
Felix and I walked in circles, taunting each other as we both shared a look of hatred.

"Hope you don't mind losing your first tournament," Felix smirked.

"Hope _you_ don't mind me throwing your ass off this obstacle," I said irritatedly.

We both ran at each other and I tackled Felix to the ground, having learned that from _fake fighting_ with Will I was able to punch him straight to the jaw. I watched as his face grew red with anger. There were only a few things I had picked up, one lucky shot seemed to have come to a quick end as Felix grabbed my arm and pushed me back, my body flying back and collapsing down on the platform. I only just realised that half of my body was hanging off the edge of the top platform when Felix held me there.

Will's POV

My eyes narrowed as I watched Felix pick Emily up and almost push her off the edge. I walked forwards but was only held back by Ethan and Ben.

"Will I know this is hard, but you can't do anything!" Ethan shouted over the boys shouting as he pulled me back.

"You're already on Pan's bad side, one more thing like this and he could kill you!" Ben protested.

I knew they were right but I also knew what Felix was capable of.

Emily's POV  
I kicked Felix in his 'area' and watched as he fell to the ground, a pained but silent groan leaving his lips. I held my fist up to his face as I punched him in the nose with the anger I had racing through my body. I wasn't sure if it was the pure hatred I had for this boy or the adrenalin, either way, I wasn't going to stop.

"Don't you want to know the real reason why Pan brought you here?" Felix smirked as I hesitated.

I watched him for a second and let go of him. He hit the ground and started laughing.

"Did you really think you're here just because Pan's shadow brought you here?" Felix said in amusement.

I watched as he got off the ground. I held up my fist again ready to punch him but he continued.

"You're just here because you're a part of Pan's plan. Will, Ben, Ethan...they're all just following his orders and when Pan's done with you guess where you will end up?" Felix smirked.

"Stop!" I yelled at him causing a dark chuckle to leave his blood-covered lips.

I tried to take calm breaths as I looked down at the boys who were still yelling. I saw Will, Ethan, and Ben with them.

Could they all be using me, this whole time?

I felt Felix grab me and throw me to the other side of the platform. I groaned as I landed not far from the edge.

I quickly got up and kicked Felix in the stomach once he got close enough. I felt tears building up in my eyes. I didn't want to believe him but something was telling me that what he said was true. I grabbed Felix by his cloak and pushed him back against the platform. He hissed as his head hit the hard surface and I punched him before he could get up again causing his head to smack back against the platform.

After all I've been through with Will, how could he do this...?

Blood started to drip from Felix's nose and mouth and that's when I stopped and stared down at him. I looked at his face and was shocked. I hadn't realised that I had kept punching him. I had taken things to far. He was just trying to get into my head and it worked...I let him. I stepped back quickly and watched as Felix tried to get up but couldn't. His head rolled back and hit the platform for the last time before his eyes shut.

I had beaten Felix...I have won the tournaments.

The boy's cheers brought my thoughts away and I climbed down to the ground and watched as all the boys crowded around me, their cheers filling my ears. I smiled as Ben and Ethan picked me up and lifted me onto their shoulders as the boys kept chanting.

"Behold our new winner of the tournaments!" Pan yelled crossing his arms.

I smiled as I saw all the boys cheering and yelling. I had finally gained their respect.

Pan's POV  
I appeared at the top platform where I saw Felix looking over the edge and down at the group.

"You did what had to be done, yes?" I asked him sternly.

He turned to me with a grin, "Of course I did," Felix said wiping his hand to his blood-covered face. "She didn't hold back once the words got to her head. I take it that's what you were hoping."

"I wanted to see what she would really do if her drive of hatred was strong enough...the results weren't exactly as I expected." I admitted as I looked over Felix's face, ", But I can't say they're not promising."

"So I take it that the plan is back on track?"

"Yes...but he does keep interfering," I said while looking down at William.

"I will gladly take care of him if you want," Felix said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, let him stay...for now. I've got everyone exactly where I want them."

I smirked down and Emily and the boys.

Will's POV  
I could see the black string around Emily's neck. She obviously put the stone back inside her top not wanting anyone to see it. I knew that stone from somewhere, I just couldn't think of where. I decided to ask her tonight but not now, she looked too happy. I watched as Ben and Ethan continued to carry her along with all the other boys back to campus.

I just hope that necklace isn't what I think it is...

* * *

 **Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews it really does make me smile each time I read them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Will knows about the necklace...**

 **Pan has some secret plans...**

 **What's going to happen next?**

 **Find out next chapter ;)**


	18. Ceremonial Challenge

Emily's POV

"She lay on the edge of the highest platform with her life in the hands of the enemy! But that didn't stop her!" Ben reenacted as he walked around the fire capturing the attention of all of the boys.

Ben thought it was a good idea to over-exaggerate the story of how I took down Felix in the tournaments and everyone surprisingly all the boys were listening in.

"Then BAM!" Ben yelled at a group sitting by the bonfire, "Out of nowhere one kick to the stomach had Felix on the ground...punch after punch after punch had Felix's face covered with blood!"

I looked blankly at Ben while Ethan and Will turned into a fit of laughter behind me.

"How are you laughing, this is so embarrassing," I said, lowering my head down but Ben just had to rub it in as he ran over to me and yanked my wrist up in the air until I was up on my feet. "Give it up to our new lost girl!" Ben shouted making all the boys yell and cheer.

"You were saying..." Will said by my side before he was bursting with laughter again.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to all the lost boys who were putting their weapons in the air.

"You should be thanking Ben, the boys are finally starting to respect you."

The yelling and cheering faded until all we could hear was the slow irritated claps from Felix as he walked out from the trees and into the light of the fire. Everyone fell silent as we watched Felix walk around the bonfire making his way around, his eyes reflecting the burning flames.

"This is your chance to show the boys that you can step up against him," Will whispered and I furrowed my brows, turning to him abruptly.

"Didn't I just prove myself in the tournaments?" I whispered back but I didn't get a response as Felix stopped in front of me.

I glared up at him and his sharp eyes looked down on me. I wasn't intimidated by him at all, not anymore, not after today. I could see the glint in his eyes as he grinned down at me. No one had dared to make a sound, we were all waiting until Felix spoke.

"You may have won the tournaments today but that doesn't prove anything," Felix enticed with sharp eyes, his voice loud enough for all of the boys to hear.

"I have already beaten you twice. Do you really want to be humiliated again?" I shot back fearlessly attracting a sea of whispers from the boys around us.

"You think you're one of us?" Felix laughed dryly.

"What if I do." I challenged.

"Prove it," Felix said.

I narrowed my eyes, "How?"

"If you promise to take on a challenge of my choosing, I'll put the fighting behind us," Felix smirked.

"Emily just think for a secon-"

"Deal!" I said interrupting Will.

All the boys yelled at howled at Felix and I. I know it was pretty stupid of me to accept a challenge from Felix but Will was right, if I do complete this challenge then the boys _will_ respect me. The last thing I need is to be trapped in another one of Pan's games with these boys assuming I'm a walking target.

I watched Felix turn away as he sat with a couple of the older lost boys on the other side of the bonfire.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I turned to see Will standing with a clenched jaw, his eyes open as they glared at me.

"You just said I should stand up for myself!" I accused and Will sighed.

"Yes, but you just accepted a challenge from _Felix_ ," Will exclaimed, "He could make you do anything!"

I sat back down on the log and Will sat beside me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to have to deal with Pan," Will explained.

I smiled and looked to Will.

"We took down Felix together, now Pan is next," I smirked.

Will scoffed, "I will never understand you, Emily Walker." He said.

"You don't have to, just stick to our plan," I said.

Will looked at me for a second then dropped his eyes tore away from mine. It was like what I said put him off.

Will's POV

"Just stick to our plan..."

Those words only caused the building regret to turn at my stomach. I knew she wouldn't listen to my warning about Pan, she didn't understand what she was getting herself into and there was no way to explain to her what he is capable of. I wanted to tell her, it was all I wanted but I couldn't...not now. She mustn't know because it could ruin everything.

I knew Pan has been acting more secretive than before she arrived and the threats he has made weren't for no reason. Even Pan could sense something was different and I couldn't let him. I needed to stay out of trouble for this to work but now I needed Emily to as well. I need her on my side before it's too late...before he changes her. She was trying to fit in and I think that's what Pan wants.

I looked around to see that the moon was shining down on us and most of the boys had gone into their huts. The bonfire's flames were slowly flickering in the warm breeze, the rising smoke disappearing into the air leaving behind the smell of burnt wood.

"I'm going to sleep," I mumbled at the three who were leaning against the log laying on the grass.

"Night," Ben and Ethan replied in unison.

Emily stayed quiet and looked into the flames. I knew she was ignoring me but she probably had a lot on her mind too. I sighed and walked off instantly feeling the cold take over as I moved further away from the fire.

"Will!" Emily called before I could make it to my hut.

I turned around to see her running over to me, a contemplating look on her face.

"I know it was foolish of me to accept a challenge from Felix after everything he has done. I didn't think and you were just trying to warn me," She paused and met my eyes, "I didn't listen and I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She said with a determined look.

"I know you do. Felix isn't going to go easy on you but you don't need to prove yourself to him, we've all seen you fight against him," I chuckled, "You should probably go easy on him after what I saw today."

She grinned, "Now _that_ would be a challenge."

There was a spark of relief in her eyes.

"Can we talk tomorrow, I have somethings I need to tell you," She said.

"So do I, We'll talk tomorrow."

Emily's POV

I made my way back to the bonfire and noticed that Ethan had probably gone to sleep as the only one who was left lying by the fire was Ben. I sat beside Ben on the grass and he gave me a warm cheeky smile before continuing to throw sticks into the fire.

"Not tired?" I asked and Ben shook his head.

"I like being awake to see the moon," Ben said as his eyes lifted to the night sky.

I followed and leaned my head back against the log to see the stars surrounding the night sky, the moon much larger and brighter than I had ever seen before. It was truly beautiful.

"Hey Ben," I mumbled getting his attention as his sea-blue eyes turned away from the flames. "How long have you known Will and Ethan?" I asked curiously.

I never actually had the chance to ask how the other boys got here or how long they have been on the island.

"I'm not really sure," I could see him frown, lost in thought, "I have been here for as long as I can remember but I do know Ethan and I both arrived just a few days apart. At that time there were only a few boys on the island that the shadow had brought."

No wonder they were so close.

Ben kept quiet and I could tell he was avoiding my gaze.

"What about Will?"

Ben let out a timid sigh.

"He doesn't really like us taking about it. No one has mentioned it quite a long time," Ben said quietly.

Ben gave me a small side glance and I knew he could tell I was curious.

"You better keep this to yourself otherwise he will probably kill me," Ben turned to me with a serious expression and I nodded my head.

"I promise," I agreed but my face fell as I saw Ben's faltered expression never leave the flames.

"Will was brought to Neverland just like we all were, by the shadow. I was told he was one of the very first boys to see the island. His thoughts were filled with wonder and curiosity at the new land, but over time he started to see what Pan was capable of. He felt trapped on the island and would do anything he could to try and leave but he could never escape Pan," Ben paused for a moment and I could see tears brimming his eyes.

"He would fight against Pan over and over again and he would be punished for it. It scared most of us when Will spent countless nights in the cage. Pan's punishments were cruel to him but Will bared through them even though he knew he couldn't. He wanted to find a way to leave, no matter what it took. One time it got so bad that Pan used his magic to get Will to stop and it changed him."

"A much younger boy named Fin was brought to the island soon after that and for the first time, Will stopped resisting Pan. The two of them connected like brothers, they looked after one another and Fin seemed to finally make Will happy. Pan kept a close eye on them as they started to disobey Pan's rules and miss training but Will was naive. He encouraged Fin to not worry about Pan; that he would protect him and once Pan found out, he used his magic on Fin as he had done to Will. But it didn't work."

"Fin was younger than any of us, his imagination ran wild on Neverland and he was convinced he had done nothing wrong, that he was safe, that he had nothing to fear of, including Pan because that's what Will told him. Pan couldn't have someone he couldn't control so he brought Fin into the jungle one night while everyone was asleep. Will had followed the two of them but kept his distance."

I watched as a tear fell from Ben's open eyes as he stared straight ahead at the fire.

"He watched as Pan took Fin's life, slitting his throat right before his eyes leaving behind a scar Will could never heal from. There wasn't any time for Will to save him, he only rushed out and tried to kill Pan then and there but there was nothing he could do against him."

I let the tears I had been holding back fall from my eyes while Ben continued.

"After that Will found any way he could to get himself punished, he wanted to feel pain. He blamed himself for bringing Fin to his death he started to believe he was the one that killed him. He would fight with Pan all the time until one time he had broken down in the middle of it not knowing what he could do anymore. He wanted to die...he wanted Pan to kill him so he didn't have to suffer anymore."

My vision blurred and tears fell from Ben's eyes and my own. I grabbed Ben's hand in mine feeling his skin was cold to the touch. He didn't turn away from the flames but he held my hand so tightly as if he needed to feel that he was still here.

"Pan wiped Will's memories of Fin and all that he had left of him so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. He can still remember distant memories of Fin, it's not clear to him but it pains him in a way that no one can understand."

Some time had passed and the flames had almost burned out, drying our tearstained faces. I stood to my feet and pulled Ben to his. From the moment I had met Ben, there was always a smile on his face and I didn't want to be the one to make him like this.

I pulled Ben into a tight hug to which he stood still, caught off guard at first but he soon sunk his head over my shoulder and hugged me back just as tight. Ben pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"That's why he cares about you so much. Even though he has lost most of his memories of what happened, I can tell he still has the same feelings with you as he did with Fin. He doesn't want the same thing happening to you and neither do I," Ben said softly bringing a warm smile to my face but also made me recall what Will had said earlier.

 _"I just don't want you to have to deal with Pan..."_

Ben and I walked down the gravel path until we parted ways to our own huts. I climbed into bed and fell back finally allowing my aching muscles to relax but I stared up at the roof.

How could this be the _Peter Pan_ I always remembered as a kid. How could Pan do this? Murdering a child just for having an imagination...

I roughly grabbed the black string of the blue-stone necklace and narrowed my eyes, pulling it from my neck and throwing it to the other side of the room. It bounced off the bamboo wall and hit the hardwood floor. I wiped my eyes and lay back down, pulling the covers over my head letting myself eventually slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Will's POV

My eyes shot open as I heard my door creaking open followed by footsteps entering my hut. I continued to lie on my side, staring at the wall as I heard the two walk into my hut, their voices a whisper.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

I recognised Charlie's voice.

"Of course he's asleep you idiot!"

The other was Zach, one of the older lost boys that hang around with Felix.

I don't know what they were doing in my hut in the middle of the night but they better have a good explanation.

"Grab him!"

I felt the cold air hit my bare chest as the covers were removed. I jolted out of bed before they could grab a hold of me and my eyes narrowed to see their two figures in the dark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled angrily.

Zach moved quickly to the other side of the room so that Charlie was on the opposite side. My eyes had adjusted and I fell confused as I could see the worried look on Charlie's face.

"What are you doing?" I asked Charlie who approached me slowly. I could tell he was just following orders.

"This." I heard Zach say before I felt a heavy object collide with my head.

My eyes shut immediately as I fell to the floor.

My head started throbbing and my vision was blacking out a little as the two of them held my arms back, tying them tightly enabling me to fight back. Zach had pulled me to my feet and I could barely stand as he roughly tied a long piece of cut material around my head. Charlie pulled at the rope so it was in my mouth before the pushed me forward to walk out of my hut.

"Walk!" Zach yelled pushing me forwards but making sure he didn't let go of me.

I walked down the steps of my hut and let the two boys guide me as we walked towards the bonfire. My eyes widened as I saw all the lost boys standing in silence together in front of the now burnt-out bonfire. Felix walked out from the group of boys with a torch.

I tried to pull away from the boys but Zac and Charlie kept their grips sealed as they brought me towards two boys who were on their knees. As I got closer I could see that it was Ethan and Ben who were tied up like I was. Zach pushed me in between Ben and Ethan and stood behind us with Charlie making sure we couldn't move before they turned to Felix.

"Go," Felix ordered to Charlie and Zach who nodded and took off running down the gravel path to the huts.

Felix pointed his crossbow at the three of us.

"One moves and you're all dead," Felix said simply.

He looked in the direction of where the boys had run off to but continued to hold the crossbow in our direction. I heard groans coming from Ben as he managed to loosen his cloth that was wrapped around his mouth.

"How are you guys not cold?" He whispered gesturing to Ethan and I.

Ethan moved his cloth off his face and took a breath.

"Well, I didn't expect to be kidnapped in the middle of the night. And of course we're cold...my nipples feel like they are going to fall off," He mumbled looking down.

I rolled my eyes and tried to wriggle out of the cloth but it was too tight.

"How tight did they make yours?" Ben whispered with furrowed brows.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Ben giving him an 'are you serious' look.

He nodded in understanding, "Right, sorry."

I groaned as I could hardly feel my jaw.

We heard yelling coming from the path. My eyes widened once I saw who it was.

Emily's POV

"Get off me!" I yelled at the two boys who only kept silent as they dragged me out of my hut.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded as I tried kicking and punching the two behind me but they held my arms tied back.

"We should have put a cloth around the mouth of this one."

My eyes narrowed and I decided not to struggle against them and wait until the right moment comes. In the distance, I could now see that we were walking to the bonfire. Without the bonfire being lit I could barely see anything except for a small torch. As we walked closer I started to panic as I saw all the lost boys together with Felix in front of them.

I was pushed forward and I stumbled to come face to face with Felix and his crossbow. I stepped back slowly only for Felix to snap.

"Don't move!"

Felix took his hood off and I stopped and looked at him.

"Ready for your challenge?" He asked and my face fell.

Will was right, this was a bad idea. I had no clue this was going to be part of the challenge. I thought we were going to fight each other but wasn't Felix's intentions at all.

How could I be so stupid...

"Your challenge is to steal the _Red Crystal_ ," Felix announced and I looked at him blankly.

Ah yes, the Red Crystal.

Of course I know what that is and where to find it...

"And where would I find this _Red Crystal_?" I asked.

These boys _loved_ to share every single detail.

Felix smirked, "In Pan's hut."

My eyes widened.

"No," I said defensively and Felix cocked his head to the side.

I am not dying tonight and certainly not in the hands of Pan.

Felix lowered the crossbow and turned to the boys.

"This girl is no victor! Only a little lost girl who can't even keep a deal."

I looked over at the lost boys, some of them were laughing and others were whispering to each other. I curled my fists tightly, glaring back at Felix. There was no way I was getting out of this one. If I had to prove myself and get it through this scar face's thick skull by getting this precious _Red Crystal_ then so be it.

"I'll do it!" I yelled causing everyone to fall silent, "I will even take down Pan if I have to." I said and I watched Felix smirk with satisfaction.

"No!" I heard someone yell out and I turned to see Will, Ethan, and Ben on tied and on their knees by the other side of the bonfire.

They were being held down by three of the older lost boys. The three of them had markings on their faces where a strap of material had been forced in their mouths and tied behind their head. Ben's and Ethan's were pulled back in their mouths but Will shrugged them off and leaned forward. I went to take a step towards them but Felix snapped at me.

"Don't you move!" He yelled and pointed the crossbow at me.

Felix walked around me and stood in front of Will.

"If she gets caught I will kill you!" Will said through gritted teeth to which Felix only scoffed putting the cloth back in his mouth and pulled at it tightly earning a groan from Will.

"You will complete the challenge when you bring me back the _Red Crystal_!" Felix said.

I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my head as I picked up my pace, taking off running away from the group and towards Pan's hut. I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to break into Pan's hut but I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Will's past has been revealed...that was torture to write.**

 **Do you think Emily will get caught by Pan?**

 **Find out next chapter!**

 **Leave me a review of what you liked or think might happen!**


	19. The Red Crystal

Emily's POV:  
I stopped for a second and looked up at Pan's hut. No lights were on so I am praying that he's asleep.  
 _What if he catches me?_  
 _What if he kills me?_  
 _What if..._

What if I quickly sneak in, find the crystal and sneak out without him knowing?...yeah that sounds like a good plan.  
I walked on my tippy toes as I felt the wooden steps sink under my feet. I turned to the right of Pan's hut to find that his window was slightly open.

I managed to carefully slide my fingers under the frame and slide it up slowly. Each time the window would creak I'd stop for a couple of seconds before continuing. I had to make sure that Pan would not wake up. I pushed up the last bit of the window and slowly crawled in.

I took a deep breath out before stepping into the bedroom. I looked up at the bamboo walls and hardwood floor. There were weapons that looked quite old that hug up around the walls. I carefully started to walk further into the room making sure that every step was thought through carefully.

I looked down to see a bamboo carved table with a glass case on top. The glass case had blue jewels around the sides and inside was what looked like different samples of sand. _Weird..._  
I felt a shiver run down my spine as I started to look around the room at all the mysterious objects.

Then one thing ran through my head. _The Red Crystal_...that's why I'm here.  
I looked around the room not wanting to walk around too much in case I wake Pan up.  
If I were Pan, where would I keep a crystal?... My eyes circled the room for the tenth time now and I sighed. Felix could have at least told me where to look, or draw a map. Does everything have to be a game here?

I looked at the wooden stair case in the far corner of the room which probably leads to upstairs. I walked past the main table that was in the room. The table was covered with candles and papers of drawings. I picked up one of the sheets of paper.

 _Eolas Ace Blossom- golden blue flower grows at high altitude most commonly seen on cliffs of mountains._

I picked up another page and started reading through the detailed description.

 _Lion Nightshade Plant - dark green stem and spiky leaves, covered with black rounded berries._  
 _Numbs the body's sense of pain and causes hallucinations. This plant is extremely poisonous, with a toxin that varies from how much that person has endured. Common to die while attempting to hallucinate. Symptoms of poisoning include an unquenchable thirst for water, dilation of the pupils, hallucinations, and coma._

Ok...I will put that one down.

Why did Pan have all this information. Had he or is he planning on using these on us? My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a floorboards upstairs creaking. My heart raced as I quickly put the papers back down and ran to the side of the staircase. I sat down behind a chair and waited in silence.

I held my breath as I listened for any kind of movement. Once I could hear nothing but the wind howling outside I cautiously stood up again. I looked at the staircase with the corner of my eye to find that Pan was not there. I let out a breath before continuing on my search.

I looked straight ahead to see dark wooden draws. Each draws handle was a different gem colour.  
I ran my hands along each coloured handle. Red Crystal...matches to red gem. I grabbed the red gem handle which was the top draw and opened it.

I smiled as I pulled out a huge long crystal that was just a bit bigger than my hand. It was a rectangular shape with four sides and pointed edges at the top and bottom. This had to be it.  
Except I was expecting a massive red crystal, this crystal was a misty white colour. I turned it around and my eyes scanned every side. I just don't get it, why is it called 'Red Crystal' if it's white.

I placed my hand on the bottom of the crystal and stared at it. I watched as the whole Crystal turned from white to red, like a flash I saw myself in the crystal but it was not my reflection...it was like a vision. My heart beat raced as I watched myself in the crystal.

I was trapped in the forest and looked around to see that all the trees were burning in flames. I looked around in shock to see Will stab Felix, he's body collapsed onto the ground. I watched as the visions continue to flash past. I took off running but was stopped by a huge branch falling in front of me. I turned around but only to see flames. Will and Felix had disappeared and all that was left was fire.

I watched myself in the crystal with horror as the fire started to burn my legs as I tried to escape. I was screaming in pain. I turned around to see Pan; he placed a mirror in my hands and started laughing. The fire was not affecting him, only me. I watched myself turn around and run.

I ran through the flames and away from Pan. I kept running but tripped on a branch causing my body to fall and hit my head. I watched the crystal as blood started to drip from my head. I started to look like I was falling unconscious.  
I stared into the mirror that was now cracked to see my reflection. My eyes were a shining green and my mirror reflection was smirking at my unconscious self. I looked at my mirror self...I was starting to look just like Pan.

I jumped and almost dropped the crystal as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I panicked and quickly hid behind the curtain that was on the wall. I held the crystal tight not wanting to drop it and risk Pan catching me. My breath hitched as I watched Pan walked towards the draws.

 _Shit_. I had forgotten to close the draw. Pan seemed to have noticed because he looked inside the draw to see that the crystal was gone. Pan turned around and his eyes scanned the room. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes for a second. _Please don't catch me...please._ I begged.

I watched Pan walk back up the staircase cautiously. I held my breath as I heard the floor boards creaking above me.  
The noise stopped for a second and I took that as my chance to run. I quickly ran to the other side of the room and climbed back out of the window.

I held the crystal tight as I jumped off the highest step and straight to the ground. I sprinted away from the huts and towards the bonfire. I could see all the boys watching me running to them. I stopped in front of Felix and held up the crystal.

I felt the dryness in my throat as I tried to catch my breath back.  
"Well done Victor." Felix said. The lost boys yelled and cheered.  
I looked over to Will, Ben and Ethan who were finally released and cut free. They ran up to me.

"Please tell me you're okay." Will said anxiously. I could see the red lines on his cheeks from being tied with the cloth.  
I looked at all three of them and tried to speak but I was still shocked from what I had seen.  
"Emily what's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost." Ethan said.

"I think I h-have." I stuttered.  
"What did you see exactly?" Will asked in a serious tone.  
"The c-crystal...it showed me-"

"Pan's awake!" One of the lost boys yelled interrupting me. All of us were silent as we all turned our attention to Pan's hut, all the lights were on. The lost boys got scared and then ran off into the direction of their huts not wanting to be caught. I was about to turn to the boys when Felix grabbed me and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Emily!" Ben yelled. The three of them turned to me but Felix held his crossbow at them.  
"You move and I shoot." He yelled. The boys stopped in their tracks and put their hands up in the air.  
"You said once I brought you the crystal you would put the fighting behind us." I said barely getting the words out as Felix's arm tightened.

"I lied." He whispered into my ear. I felt my stomach sink a little bit. I can't do this anymore...I won't. I need to get away from here. I swung my head back as hard as I could and hit Felix. I heard him groan as he let go of me and grabbed his head.

"Emily run!" I heard Will scream. I looked in the distance to see a figure. It was Pan. He was only a couple of meters away. As he walked closer I could now see Pan's face and he was furious. I jumped a little as he appeared right in front of me. He stared at me his pupils dilated and his face expressionless.

Pan clicked his fingers and I watched as Will, Ben and Ethan collapsed unconscious. I could feel my heart beat in my head as I went to turn to run but instead of seeing the jungles entrance, my vision was blurred with a green smoke.  
And just like that darkness surrounded me.

Felix's POV:  
I smirked and watched as Pan took her out with just the wave of his hand. Emily collapsed on the ground and the crystal fell out of her hands. Pan looked down at her then at the crystal. He grabbed the crystal and held it up to his face.

"Did it work?" I asked.  
"Yes, her finger prints are covered around the crystal. But more importantly she got it to work" Pan said smirking.  
"How do you know?" I asked curiously.  
"I could feel its power." He said.

I watched as Pan wrapped it around with a cloth and made it disappear. "What's next?" I asked as I looked at Pan.  
"I've put a sleeping spell on the boys; it should last a couple days so just leave them in their huts. Also keep the lost boys occupied until I get back." Pan said. I nodded and looked at the boys.

"What about the girl?" I asked as I looked down at Emily.  
Pan grabbed Emily and picked her up, carrying her in his arms. Pan then looked back up at me.  
"I'm taking her...You know what you have to do." Pan said gesturing to the boys. I nodded and watched as Pan started walking further into the jungle with Emily.

I started to grab the boys and pull them back to the huts...  
Once I had put Ethan and Ben into their huts I walked back over to Will.  
I smirked down at Will who was still asleep from Pan's magic. "Time to have a little fun." I grabbed Will's arms and threw him over my shoulder.


	20. Mirrors

_To have hallucinations: to see or sense something or someone that is not really there._

Emily's POV:  
I groaned and reached my hand out for the alarm clock. My hand hit the snooze button and I curled up against the soft duvet. I started to drift back off into sleep when the alarm went off again.  
"Ok...alright I'm up." I said, my voice sounded like a sixty year old man.

I stared up at my half broken fan that made a creaking sound every time the blades would spin. I threw my duvet off my body and to the other side of my queen bed, instantly feeling the cold air hit my skin. I sat up and got off my bed, I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a grey tank top, skinny jeans and black boots.

I stripped out of my pyjamas and put on my new clothes. I opened my curtains to see the beautiful view of New York City. I looked in the mirror and touched up my face with a bit of mascara and foundation then grabbed my deodorant and sprayed my under arms.

Once I was satisfied with my look I walked across the room to my mini kitchen. I put my cup under the coffee machine and pressed the button waiting for the hot liquid to come pouring out, but instead I just heard a few jolting noises then silence.

"Don't die on me now. You're my only chance of not falling asleep!" I groaned and grabbed my wallet and jacket from the hook. Looks like I'm walking to the coffee shop...again. I locked the door to my apartment and walked down the hall until I got to the main stairs.

I sighed and looked down at the spiral staircase.  
 _Emily you can do this...just one step at a time._ A small voice in my head was telling me but my body was saying something else.  
 _Are you serious, you weigh the same amount as sack of potatoes and you want to walk down steps?...plus we both know you're too lazy. Now put your ass on the rail and slide down like a normal person._

Yeah, my body normal wins. I sat on the railing and slid down all the way to the bottom. I jumped off the railing when I got to the last step. "Miss, how many times do I need to tell you not to use the railing." I smiled and turned around.  
"Hey Ern. Looking good, you have done a beautiful job with the floor tiles, I can pretty much see my reflection." I said sweetly.

Ern gave me a toothy grin. "Don't make me call security on you." His groggy voice replied as he continued to mop the lobby floor. "I'll make it up to you." I said.  
"Yeah yeah, I doubt it." He said. I started walking to the door. "Coffee?" I asked as I got to the front door.  
"Latte, extra frothy and a marshmallow." I heard him call. I smirked and turned around.  
"I'll ask for two." I said before walking out of the building and down the street.

I walked two blocks down the road before walking into 'Rosie's' the small coffee shop on the corner of the street.  
The line had around five people waiting around for their coffee. I walked to the front counter.  
"Ah Em, the usual?" Rosie asked.  
"Yeah and a Latte, extra frothy with two marshmallows if you can."

"Sure thing hun." She said as she flicked one of her loose curls behind her ear. "Did Ern catch you again?" She said smiling. "The man might be old but is always at the right place at the right time." I sighed. She hummed in response as she sealed the lid on my coffee and started to make Erns.

"What's up anyway, I thought you got the machine fixed." She asked.  
"I was going to get it fixed but you know... I was busy." I said as I started twirling the sugar sticks around in the cup holder. "Mmm busy doing what?" She asked already knowing my answer.  
"Oh you know...sleeping, drinking coffee, more sleeping." I said in a bored tone.

Rosie laughed and handed me my drinks. "I'll come check it out for you if you want."  
"That would be so great, thank you. And thanks for the coffee." I said. She smiled and handed me the drinks.  
I walked towards the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Emily!" I heard the person yell. I looked at Rosie but she was serving another costumer. My eyes scanned the people in the room but they were all minding their own business. "Emily!" The voice yelled again from behind me. I turned around but only to see a full length mirror that showed my reflection.

I shook my head and went to take a step forwards but was stopped by that same voice. My eyes widened as I looked into the mirror to see a boy who was probably my age with light brown hair in shaggy clothes and a cloak. "Emily have you forgotten me already?" The boy asked.

Why did he look so familiar to me? I don't recall seeing him anywhere before. I looked behind me to see that no one else in the shop seemed to notice the boy in the mirror.  
"Emily it's Will." He said. All of a sudden memories flooded my mind, memories of an island with boys and...Neverland.

"What are you doing there?" Will asked.  
"I-I don't k-know." I said confused. My head span a little as I tried to remember how I got here but my mind kept playing back one reality, that I have lived in New York City for my whole life.  
"Why did you leave me?" Will asked in a quiet tone.

"I didn't...I mean I don't know." I said confusing myself even more.  
"You left me all by myself..with _him."_ Will said taking a step back.  
"Who is _him_?" I asked.

"Pan." He replied taking another step back. _Pan_? I felt a wave wash over my mind and I dropped both coffees out of my hand. My head was now clear and the memories came back to me. _Will, Ethan, Ben, Felix, Pan...Neverland._  
I looked up but only to see that Will was now walking away from me.

 _No!._ I went to reach forwards to touch the mirror but instead of feeling my hand touch the hard surface it went straight threw. I fell forwards to land on a pile of leaves and dirt. I stood up and looked around. The mirror was gone and I was now in the jungle. I was back in _Neverland._

I turned around to see Will walking towards the beach. "Will wait!" I yelled and ran towards him. Will stopped and turned around to me. "What happened how did I get in New York?" I asked.  
"Don't be silly, you we're _here_ the whole time." He said and smirked at me. I looked at him scared and confused.

"Don't you remember?" He asked pointing to my right jean pocket then putting that same finger to his lips.  
"Shh" he said smirking. Will turned around and started walking. I looked at him in shock then down to my jean pocket.  
I reached my hand down slowly and felt the circular object in my pocket.

I know for a fact that whatever is in my pocket was not there before. I slipped my fingers in the fabric and grabbed hold of the object and pulled it out. My heart beat increased as I stared down at the small circular broken mirror. Then it came to me...The Red Crystal, I watched those visions and in one of them Pan gave me a mirror.

I stared down at my cracked reflection.  
 _I turned around to see Pan, he placed a mirror in my hands and started laughing. I ran through the flames and away from Pan. I kept running but tripped on a branch causing my body to fall and hit my head._  
 _I stared into the mirror that was now cracked to see my reflection. My eyes were a shining green and my mirror reflection was smirking at my unconscious self. I looked at my mirror self...I was starting to look just like Pan._

I mouth dropped a little as I remembered what had happened in my visions. It was a vision so how could it be here in my hands now. I looked up to see Will in the distance walking out of the jungle and onto the beach. I put the mirror back into my pocket and ran after Will.

As I got closer my feet started to sink into the sand. I looked in all directions but Will had vanished. My knees dropped into the sand and I watched the waves wash up on the shore line then crash again. What is happening?

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." I jumped a little as I looked up at Ethan who was staring out to the horizon. I stood up and looked out in the distance like he is. "Ethan where am I?" I asked softly.  
"Why Neverland of course." He replied without hesitation.  
"Then why does it feel like I'm not here at all." I asked, turning to face him.

A door appeared behind him.  
"Come with me and all will be explained." Ethan said as he pulled my arm to walk towards the door. Why was Ethan speaking so formally? Why were they acting so strange?  
"Wait!" I said, before Ethan could pull me through the door I stopped but he kept walking.

I watched as he walked through the door and disappeared. I groaned, was this going to just be a causal thing now that we walk through magical doors and mirrors and then disappear. I walked through the door just like he did but ended up in the same spot.

 _Perfect..._  
I slammed the door shut out of frustration and sat down with my back against the door. As soon as my back leaned against the wood I fell backwards. The door swung out and I fell. I screamed and grabbed hold of the frame as I was now dangling off a cliff. The beach had disappeared and I was now hanging from this door off a cliff.

"Help!" I screamed.  
"Why didn't you come with me?" Ethan said as he stood right where my hands are.  
"Ethan p-please help me up!" I yelled. I started to feel the blood rushing to my legs and I knew that I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked. His voice was so causal; it was as if someone was just borrowing his body.  
"I do trust you!" I yelled. I felt my hands slipping off the bottom of the door frame.  
"You're lying." He yelled back at me.

"I'm not I promi-" Ethan pushed my fingers off the edge. I felt my stomach drop as I started to free fall down the cliff.  
I couldn't scream or even talk; I just looked at the bottom of the cliff and thought this was the end. I closed my eyes, afraid of hitting the bottom.

All of a sudden I hit the ground. The only thing was that I could not feel any pain at all. I opened my eyes and sat up right. I looked around to see that I was back in the jungle. _What the hell!_  
My head was spinning.

I looked down at the ground and stood up only to see mirrors everywhere. My stomach sank as I turned around to hundreds of my own reflection. These mirrors were seriously starting to freak me out.  
"Emily." I quickly turned around to the voice. But there was no one there.

"Emily!" I heard another voice. They all started to yell my name, different voices yelling my name at me getting louder and louder each time. I covered my ears but that didn't block out the yelling and screaming. I looked at all the mirrors, no one was there but their voices kept screaming my name.

After a minute went past the screaming stopped and all I could here was the pounding of my heart beat. I took deep breaths and removed my hands from my ears cautiously. I jumped when I heard a small quiet voice coming from behind me.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Will asked. Tears started to build up in my eyes. I ran up to the mirror I saw Will in.  
"Will, please get me out of here. I can't take it anymore" I said as I stared at his reflection. Ethan appeared in the mirror next to Will. "I told you she doesn't want to stay here." Ethan said to Will.

I watched as Ben appeared on the other side of Will. "She is not one of us!" Ben said as he spoke to the boys in the other mirrors. "She is just a girl." Ethan said. I stepped back as I watched the three argue. I turned around to see Felix.  
"You stupid lost girl." Felix said starting to laugh.

"Can't you tell that you're hallucinating?" He said in between laughs.  
I looked at him with wide eyes. Felix stopped laughing and looked at me.  
"Check the mirror." He said before disappearing. I turned around and looked in every mirror to see that everyone now gone.

I finally understood what Felix meant. I looked down and reached into my jean pocket to pull out the small cracked circler mirror that Pan had given me. I looked into it to see my cracked reflection.  
"Emily do you understand now." I looked up to see that every mirror that was there was now gone expect for one.  
I looked at the mirror to see Pan. I walked up to the mirror and looked at him.

"Pan, what happened? Why was I in New York?" I asked.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Pan asked. His face darkened and his green eyes flickered with hate and anger.  
I jumped as I watched his hand come out of the mirror and grab my wrist.  
"You stopped believing!" He yelled threw gritted teeth. Pan pulled me threw the mirror.

I chocked and closed my mouth to see that I was now in water. I held the amount of air that was left in my lungs and opened my eyes. I wasn't in the ocean because my eyes didn't sting. I tried to swim but my whole body felt like cement.  
My eyes widened as I watched a figure swimming towards me. I felt a tingling sensation and I could move my body again. I let go of my remaining amount of air as I could see Pan swimming after me.

I kicked backwards then felt my head colloid with what was probably a rock. I stopped kicking feeling my lungs about to burst and my body falling unconscious. I watched as Pan got closer to me and grab my arms. Darkness took over my vision and I felt my body to drift into unconsciousness.


	21. Twisted Minds Part 1

Emily's POV:  
Seeing what he was actually capable of, he would do anything he could to get out of Neverland and go back home...  
Get in the cage or be punished in front of all of them...  
He couldn't have someone who he couldn't control...  
Pains him in a way that no one can understand...  
Murdering a child just for having an imagination...

The voices kept getting louder and louder. I couldn't stop it...and I couldn't wake up. Everything was flashing back in my mind the crystal, the mirrors; I was drowning in water and hit my head against the rock. Pan was there...he was coming after me.

Pan's POV:  
I watched her as she lay on the ground and continued to shake her head back and forth and her breathing was unsteady. I knew that the power of the crystal was strong but I wasn't expecting it to affect her like this. It's been four days now. I clicked my fingers and the crystal appeared in my hands.

I watched the crystal, only a quarter of it was red and the rest turned back to white. It's almost finished. I sat back and put another piece of wood in the small fire. I can feel the moon rising as the familiar shadows and noises filled the jungle.

 _A couple of hours later:_

Emily's POV:  
I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times as I let my eyesight adjust to the night and slowly sat up.  
 _Where am I?_  
I looked around to be surrounded by the jungle. My eyes widened when I looked past the small fire to see a boy lying down, sleeping on the other side of it. I slowly rolled onto my knees and reached out for the knife that was next to me. I stood up and held the knife in front of me in defence as I started to walk around the fire.

My face dropped as the flames of the fire lit up the boy's face. Although, this was no ordinary boy...it was _Pan_.  
Anger boiled through my body as I looked at Pan. The crazy power hungry maniac who locked me in a cage, threatened me, got me chased by wolfs, almost killed Will multiple times, murdered children and not to mention brought me to this hell hole in the first place was now lying down asleep right in front of me!

I stood over Pan and breathed heavily. For all that you have put me through...everything that you have done to me...  
I held up the knife above my head and looked down at him and then back at the knife. This could be my chance to end it all, for myself and the other boys. My grip tightened around the knife.  
"You're a monster...so why is this so hard for me?" I whispered feeling frustrated. _Why was I hesitating?_

I looked down at Pan. I almost screamed out of shock when his eyes suddenly opened and stared back at me. I grabbed the knife and quickly took off running as I watched him get up off the ground. "Emily! Wait!" I heard Pan yell. I didn't look back; I just sprinted through the jungle as fast as my legs could carry me.

I continued running at a dead sprint for a couple of minutes now. My legs and chest started to burn and I was out of breath. All of a sudden Pan appeared right in front of me, blocking my path. I held the knife up towards him.  
"I'm not scared of you; I will fight you if I have too." I said as we both started to take steps and walk in a circle.  
Pan put his hands up in defence. "I know. Emily I'm not going to hurt you and if I did, I would have done it a long time ago." He said making me even angrier.

"What do you want me to be thankful?, that I'm not on your kill list." I said angrily. Pan was now on the opposite side of me. "No, I just want to talk." Pan said. He started to walk closer to me and I started to panic. I was about to take a step forwards to run again when Pan's loud voice echoed through the forest. "Stop!" He yelled.

My legs stopped moving and were glued to the ground. I looked down to my feet to see that they were covered in a green dust. Pan walks in front of me and my eyes narrow as he comes closer. "Let me go!" I yelled through gritted teeth.  
Pan was about to reply when we both heard a loud roaring noise. I watched Pan as he looked around as we both stood there in silence.

Once the roaring noise stopped, Pan looked back at me. "It's not safe here." Pan said quietly. "We're on the other side of the island." I looked around and noticed that there were no paths to follow and the trees shapes were skinny with different branches. Why would he take me all the way to the other side of the island? Just to _talk..._ I don't think so.

"Why did you bring me here!" I yelled holding the knife back to Pan losing patience.  
"I just wanted to talk to you in private."  
"Why?" I asked. I thought back to when I stole the crystal from Pan's hut and Will, Ethan and Ben...my head snapped towards Pan.

"What have you done to them!" I yelled as I tried swinging the knife at Pan.  
"Emily calm down, there safe!. All the boys are at campus." I looked at his serious expression. I still didn't believe him.  
"Please all I want to do is talk." Pan said waving his hand and removing the magic from my legs. I felt them tingling and I could move again.

I nodded my head and I started to walk back to the camp spot that Pan had made. I squeeze my fists into a ball as I thought back to Will, Ethan and Ben. If all Pan wanted to do was talk then he shouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place! I swung my arm back and elbowed Pan in the face. I heard him groan as he held his nose.

Pan's POV:  
I looked up but only to see Emily's elbow hit my face. I groaned and held my nose even though I could feel no pain, just to show Emily that I am not going to fight her. My patience is really wearing thin. I waved my hand in front of her and watched as she fell unconscious.

She dropped her knife to the ground and collapsed but before she could hit the ground I caught her and held her in my arms. "Why do you have to be so stubborn." I said and started to carry Emily back to the fire I made earlier. If I can't get what I want by her trusting me then I'll just have to get it through force.

A couple hours earlier:  
Felix's POV:  
"Just wait until I'm untied...I'll rip you're head off!" I smirked and pulled tightly on the last piece of rope. I looked up to be face to face with Will. "And how is that going to work out?" I asked and smiled as he tried to move but couldn't. Will groaned and let his head fall back against the tree in exhaustion.

"Oh Will, as amusing as this is for me I must go, so try not to hurt yourself too much...you'll have time for that later." I said and grabbed the cloth. I watched as his eyes narrowed in anger.  
"You son of a bitc-" I shoved the cloth in his mouth to shut him up and tied it tightly to the back of his head.

"Remember this?" I asked him sarcastically. Will rolled his eyes and I smirked.  
"Good. Now sit tight." I said and turned around to head back to camp. As I was walking away from Will, I could hear his voice trying to yell threw the cloth. I could not wait to see Will's face when he sees Emily.

Present time:  
Emily's POV:  
I opened my eyes and sat up taking in the morning sun.  
"You're awake." I jumped as Pan walked from behind me. I went to move to stand up but I looked down to see that my legs were tied. "Seriously?" I said blankly and looked up at Pan who passed me a bowl.

"Hungry?" Pan asked and smirked down at me, lifting his eyebrow.  
I grabbed the bowl and looked down to see strawberries, mushrooms and a bread roll. I stared down at the food and remembered back to when I first came to Neverland.

 _Pan lifted his hand and a green smoke ran off his hand then a plate with strawberries, mushrooms and a small bread roll appeared._

I don't understand why Pan was acting so nice to me. But it doesn't fool me for a second; this is _Pan_ we're talking about...of course his up to something. My eyes widened as he came and sat down next to me. I tried to ignore how weird this was and start to eat the food.

I picked up a strawberry and took a bit out of it. My head started to spin and and I dropped the berry on the ground.  
It was back, the voices. Each individual one screaming my name, telling me to escape.  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked. I grabbed my head in my hands as the screaming continued.

"The people. They're screaming at me." I replied in a quiet tone.  
"Emily, give me the mirror." Pan said firmly. I reached my hand down and into my jean pocket. When I took the mirror out the screaming got louder. I dropped the mirror on the ground and put my hands to my ears. Every voice was screaming at me...

 _How could you betray your friends!..._  
 _Your with the enemy!..._  
 _You should have killed him when you had the chance!..._

"Emily!" Pan yelled. I pushed the screaming voices away and looked at him. The wind started to picked up causing the trees around us to move in all different directions.  
"Grab the knife and stand up!" I heard him yell over the screaming and the wind. I let go of my ears and grabbed the knife. I looked at him as he held the mirror.

Pan put the mirror on the ground in front of him and took a couple of steps back.  
"Emily you have to use the knife to break the mirror!, It's the only way to break the connection!" Pan yelled. My hands started shaking as I held the knife towards the mirror. The wind started to get stronger as it whipped my hair. Every step I took the screams continued to get louder.

"I can't do this!" I yelled as I looked down at the mirror. My head was spinning and clouded, I couldn't make up what or who was real or not. "Yes, you can do this Emily!" Pan yelled back. I looked up at him and watched his face soften.  
"Just clear your mind..and believe." Pan said.

I looked at the mirror that was on the ground. I took a couple of steps towards the mirror and kneeled down in front of it. I held the knife up above my head and looked down at my cracked reflection. The screaming was now chanting, blocking out any other noise. I brought the knife down and watched as the blade went straight through the mirror, splitting it in half.

The screaming suddenly stopped and so did the wind. The trees stood still again and all that was left was a broken mirror and Pan and I. My breathing slowed down as I got my breath back and stood up. I looked at Pan confused as I saw him squatting down with the Red Crystal in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Pan stood up and smirked at me, his face was expressionless. _He tricked me..._  
"T-this was all j-just part of the plan, wasn't it." All the pain I felt, everything I went through, only to just be a part of Pan's game.

"Not quite. This is only just the beginning." Pan said. I picked up the knife again and held it up to him.  
"I can't believe you wanted me to trust you, after everything you've done!" I yelled at him. Anger rushed through me as I gripped the handle of the knife tighter. _I should of killed you when I had the chance._

Pan's POV:  
I watched Emily as her eyes narrowed and her hands tightened around the handle of the blade. What can I say the whole _caring_ for someone else just isn't me and it is so much easier to get someone to _hate_ something then believe. I looked down at the crystal, it was now completely white.

I held it up to my face. "Drop the knife." I said.  
I grinned as I watched Emily stand up straight and drop the knife to the ground.  
"Good, now walk over here." I ordered. Emily walked to me and stopped a couple of steps away.

Emily's POV:  
 _What was happening!_ I could not move or talk. Pan was controlling me. I watched as Pan turned around waving his hand and used his magic to make a hole in the ground. He dropped the crystal in it and sealed it back up. He turned back to me.

"You are not to mention a word of this to anyone when we get back to campus." Pan said. I nodded my head even though my body was telling me not to. "Follow me." Pan ordered. I felt myself start to walk behind him. I couldn't talk or fight against it.

I was scared...  
Scared of what Pan might make me do. He now has complete control over me.


	22. Twisted Minds Part 2

Emily's POV:  
They all stared at me.  
All the lost boys, standing in a group, watching as Pan and I stood in front of them.  
I think some of the boys were surprised to see me standing with Pan as they whispered to one another.

"Boys training in five minutes!" Pan ordered.  
All the boys broke apart and grabbed their things. "Emily!" Ethan called. I watched as Ethan came running from the huts with Ben following behind them. They looked half asleep.

"What happened to you guys. Where's Will?" I asked as I watched Ben almost trip over as he caught up to us.  
"I'm not sure, we just woke up." Ethan said as he rubbed his eyes. My eyes widened as I remembered the other night, Pan put them under a sleeping spell.

I was about to tell them but my mouth restrained me from talking. My lips were sealed. " _Emily_." I looked over to the other side of camp to see Pan standing next to the fire watching me. " _You know the rules_." I watched as Pan's mouth didn't move but his voice echoed through my head.

" _Yes I am telepathically talking to you from now on. I can listen to every conversation you have, so don't even think about telling anyone_." Pan said.  
"Emily!" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Ethan and Ben.

"I literally said you're name five times." Ben said.  
"What were you looking at?" Ethan asked. I looked back to where Pan was standing but he was gone.  
I sighed, "Don't worry, we should get going." I said as I watched the rest of the lost boys making their way to the training area.

We reached the skull gateway to the training area and Ethan, Ben and I joined the group of boys. As we stood at the back of the group. I watched as Felix whispered to Pan. Pan smirked and nodded his head.  
"Boy's we have a special treat today!" Pan announced.

Pan waved his left hand and we all turned our attention to the targets. They were all gone except for one. My face fell as I saw Will's head look up at all of us. Will's arms and legs were tied around the target, his face was so pale and sweat was covering his forehead. I could not believe what I was seeing.

" _Pan! You're going to pay for this!_ " I yelled and looked at him. He turned to me and looked a little shocked to see that I could get into his head. " _I see you have developed a little telepathy_." He said back smirking.  
" _Let him go!_ " I said getting angrier. I looked back to Will and went to run to him but my whole body stopped moving. " _Don't make me punish you in front of everyone here_." Pan said his voice echoing through my head.

" _You can punish me all you want, just let him go_." I said stubbornly and looked back at Pan.  
" _Or you could be a good girl and we could have some fun instead_." He grinned. My eyes narrowed and I tried to fight off Pan's magic. " _Get out of my head_!" I screamed at him.

Pan laughed and I felt my body straighten up. " _Let's make this a little more interesting, shell we_." He was now in complete control of me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. "Boy's! It's time for some target practice!" Pan yelled to all of us. Felix and most of the older boys started to yell and cheer while the younger boys, Ben, Ethan and I stood quietly.

I wanted to move and help Will. I wanted to cut him free and run away. But instead I am forced in this miserable reality where I can't move or speak, only watch as others get hurt.

Will's POV:  
My head sunk down as I heard Pan.  
 _I hate this...I hate Pan..._  
I want to escape off Neverland, even if I get killed in the process. That's a risk I'm willing to take _._

"Do we have any volunteers?" Pan yelled.  
"Stand aside." The older boys cheered as Felix walked in front of the group with his bow and arrow. He placed the bow against the string and pulled the arrow back to his shoulder. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time." I heard Felix say.

My head shot up and I flicked my hair out of my face. I could see Felix standing side on ready to let go of the arrow at any second. My eyes couldn't focus on Felix, I was so dehydrated and I hadn't eaten since that night. The night Pan knocked me out.

I watched as the arrow flew through the air and make its way to me. I flinched as it stabbed into the target making the wood shake. I felt a shiver run through me as I looked down to see that the arrow had landed next to the bottom of my right leg and almost pierced the skin.

My breathing increased as I heard the boys start to yell as the next person lined up to shoot. In a blink of an eye another arrow hit the edge of the target. One after the other, all aiming at me. After a couple of minutes had passed Pan stopped the boys and Felix came to remove the arrows.

"I really hope you're enjoying yourself as much as I am." Felix said amusing himself. I lifted my head up and stared at Felix. "What has Pan done to her." I asked through gritted teeth completely ignoring his comment. The last thing I remember is when Emily stole the crystal and then Pan coming after all of us.

"Well let's just say she's not the same person you knew before." Felix grinned and held an arrow up to my neck. My eyes widened. "What did you do?" I yelled but could only just get the words out because my throat was so dry. Felix laughed and removed the arrow. "She's one of us now." Felix grinned. My face fell and I stared at him with shock.

"N-No." I stuttered and watched as Felix turned around with the arrows and walked back to the other boys.  
I won't believe him, not until I see for myself. I looked through the boys and tried to find Emily but my head ache continued to get worse and my vision blurred.

"Ethan!" Pan yelled. I looked up to find Ethan walking out of the group. Pan tapped his shoulder and put the bow and arrow in his hands. "Shoot." Pan said bluntly. I watched as Ethan hesitated for a second but soon pulled the string back. His hands started to shake and I could tell he was trying to fight against it.

I knew what Pan was trying to do by getting the people that I care about to turn against me, but it's not going to happen and soon I'll prove it once and for all. I looked at Ethan and gave him a small nod. His face softened and he let go of the string.

I was shocked to see the arrow fly pass and bounce off the edge of the target. All the boys went fell silent.  
Why did Ethan miss on purpose and right in front of Pan. Pan sighed loudly and grabbed the bow off Ethan. My eyes flashed with anger as I watched Pan push Ethan on his knees. I roughly pulled forwards on my restraints as I watched Pan take out his knife and hold it to Ethan's neck.

Ben went to help Ethan but Felix and Zac held him back. I tried to pull as hard as I could on the rope but it had been wrapped so many times that I could barely feel my hands and feet. "Let this be an example for the next person that wants to disobey me." Pan said loudly and stood in front of Ethan.

I watched in horror as Pan lifted up Ethan's head with the knife. _Pan was going to kill him!_  
"Ethan!" I watched as Ben screamed and continued to roughly pull against Felix and Zac.  
Pan pulled the blade to the side of his head ready to slice his neck.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell. _Emily..._  
I watched as she came out of the crowd of boys and stood in front of Pan. She grabbed the bow and arrows off the ground and faced Pan. They stared at each other for a minute before Pan smirked and stepped away from Ethan.

Emily's POV:  
 _"Pan stop!"_ I screamed as I watched him push Ethan to his knees. Pan was so concentrated on Ethan that he was completely blocking my voice out. If he could not hear me than maybe this will be my only chance. I quickly grab a long leaf and a small stick. I dip the stick into some mud in the dirt and start writing on the leaf. I blow on the leaf so that the mud can dry and use the other hand to grab an arrow.

I tie the leaf to the arrow tightly, making sure that it stays in place.  
"Ethan!" I heard Ben scream. I quickly shot up and looked through the boys to see that Pan was about to slice his throat.  
"Stop!" I yelled, Pan surprisingly letting my voice speak.

I pushed through the boys and walked to Pan and Ethan. I had a plan...there was probably a one in five chance that it would work but it's all I've got right now. I had to be careful too and not think about it too much otherwise Pan will know that I'm up to something.

I grabbed the bow and a couple of arrows from the ground and placed my arrow with the leaf hidden in between them.  
 _"I would have thought that you would be the last one to fire an arrow at him."_ Pan said as he lowered the knife from Ethan's neck.

 _"You said to have some fun, so that's what I'm going to do."_ I said and smirked back to him.  
 _"You just stopped me from taking his life, you better make this interesting otherwise it will be you under that knife."_ Pan threatened. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I felt Pan controlling me as I positioned the arrow towards Will. Forget about Pan wanting me to trust him, I needed him to trust me...even if it is just for now. I pulled the arrow back just like Pan had taught me too and let go. My breath hitched as I watched the arrow land in between Will's legs.

All the other boys only got one shot at shooting but I had to show Pan that I was not afraid to 'hurt' the people I care about. I quickly grabbed another arrow and shot it at the target again. I tried to ignore the look of pain on Will's face as he watched me in shock. Will didn't even flinch as the arrows hit right next to his skin.

I grabbed the arrow with the leaf I tagged on it and shot it straight to the top of Will's head. He looked up slowly then back to me. I knew what he was thinking...that I have betrayed him as a friend, that I have joined the others. If only he knew the truth.

Will's POV:  
I couldn't move or speak...  
Only watch the horror before my eyes. It pains me to say it, but I was starting to think that Felix was right. Emily has changed. The way she kept firing the arrows to me without hesitation and showing no emotion on her face sent shivers through my body.

She had a fierce look in her eyes. The boys were all cheering and shouting as she continued to let go of each arrow but to me all I could hear was silence. I just watched as if the world had stopped moving. Emily looked like she was trying to take all her anger out through each arrow.

My eyes widened as an arrow landed straight above my head. I could feel the wooden stick on it touch the top of my hair. I knew Pan was responsible...he had to be.

Emily's POV:  
 _"I guess my lessons on how to shoot really helped you."_ I could hear the smugness in Pan's voice. I blushed a little and remembered Pan's so called 'teaching'.

 _I stared at him rolling my eyes as I pulled another arrow out and placed it onto the bow._  
 _"It's like this" Pan whispered into my ear standing with his body against mine as he levelled the bow, his larger hands covering around my smaller ones. I took a breath as I felt his chest against my back. My body shivered as I heard his voice whisper his breath hitting my neck as he continued talking._  
 _"Pull the arrow back and aim" he said doing the actions and pulling my arm back against him._  
 _"Let go" he whispered his voice full of lust as his lips touched my neck. His touch caused me to relax my shoulders as I let go of the bow._

I shook the memory out of my head and concentrated on Will.  
 _"So you do like my lessons."_ I looked at Pan who cocked an eyebrow and smirked _. "We should try that again sometime."_ Anger rushed through me as I blushed harder and looked back at the target. I completely forgot about Pan being able to read my mind.  
 _"Yes you did."_ Pan replied. I could feel my cheeks burning up.

 _"Get out of my head!."_ I yelled again.  
 _"Shoot the arrow."_ Pan said.  
I looked at Will and held my last arrow at the target.  
"Oh and Emily...chop some skin off this time."

I felt my stomach drop as Pan's words rang through my head. I wanted to hesitate but Pan controlled my body like a puppet without strings. I felt my fingers tingling telling me to let go, but I didn't have a choice. I closed my eyes and my heart skipped a beat as I let go of the string.

I opened my eyes slowly and I could feel tears building in my eyes as I looked at Will. Shooting arrows at him was worse enough but looking at Will's pained expression hurt the most.

Will's POV:  
I turned my head in shock as I looked to see blood running down my arm. The arrow had pierced deeply across my skin. I felt the blood run down my arm as I stared down at the ground. I couldn't look up at her. I didn't want to believe Felix before but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She really has changed...

I looked up but Emily was gone. I looked through the crowd of boys to see that Pan was gone too. I felt my body fume with anger. I know that Pan is behind all of this...he always is. But this time he's not getting away with what he has done to her.

"Boys back to camp, now!" Felix yelled. I watched as they all ran back to camp. Once they were all out of sight I looked at my arm. From my shoulder down to my elbow was red with blood. I took a breath and pulled against the rope by twisting it ignoring the excruciating pain coming from my shoulder.

I screamed out in pain as my shoulder burned as it rubbed against the arrow that caused the wound. I stopped moving and waited for my heavy breathing to settle down. I leaned my head back against the target and looked up at the arrow directly above my head.

I looked at it in confusion as I saw a leaf attached to it. An idea came to my head. It was a pretty crazy and stupid idea but might just work. I leaned my body up as far as I could and moved my head to the side, grabbing the arrow in between my teeth. With a couple of jolts I groaned as I managed to get the arrow out of the target.

I moved the arrow across with my teeth so that the point was facing my roped hand. I placed the the point of the arrow into the rope and started sawing the arrow back and forth from my teeth. I stopped and paused after a couple of minutes to get my breath back but still held the arrow in my mouth. I then went straight back to cutting the little piece of rope that was left.

I pulled roughly on the rope and it broke free. "Yes!" I yelled accidentally dropping the arrow from my mouth.  
"Oh shit." I looked down to see the arrow on the ground. Of course I had to drop it.  
I slowly reached my injured arm over and started to pull the rope off my other hand. It soon became loose and I removed the rope.

I did the same with both feet until I was fully untied. I went to take a step forwards but only to fall flat on my face. I looked to see the arrow I dropped lying on the ground. I picked up the arrow and unwrapped the leaf that was tied.  
 _Help me_. Is what was written in mud.

I was so dehydrated and my head was spinning but there was no way I'm giving up on her. I don't care what anyone says I know her and how she really thinks. She wouldn't harm the people she cares for unless she is being forced to.

I got up off the ground and started walking one step at a time, I picked up the pace and start running for camp. A couple minutes passed and I have finally made my way back to camp. I ran passed the bonfire, ignoring all the stares of the boys and span around 360, I ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly as I scanned camp for Emily. She was nowhere in sight.

"Will!" I turned around to come face to face with Ethan and Ben.  
I grabbed Ethan and hugged him. "You scared me for a second you know." I said to him. I felt Ethan nod in return. Ben wrapped us both in a bear hug.

I hissed and broke apart as one of them touched my opened cut. "Will your arm!" Ben said as he looked from the blood on his hand back to where he touched my cut. "I know, it doesn't matter right now. Where is Emily?" I asked quickly.  
"We don't know. The last time we saw her was when she...you know, did that." Ethan said gesturing to the cut on my arm.

"Her hut." I said. I took off running down the gravel path with Ethan and Ben behind me. We ran up the steps to see that the top of the door's hinges had been ripped off. I moved aside the broken door and turned the light on. All three of us stood silently. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

Written on the wall was the same writing on the leaf.  
'SMASH THE CRYSTAL.' Was written in mud across the wall.  
"Emily." I said quietly out loud.

"I remembered what happened.." Ethan said from behind me.  
"So do I.." Ben said. I scanned the words over and over again.  
"What do we do?" Ethan asked.  
I turned around to them and faced them both.

"We find Pan and make him pay." I said through gritted teeth.


	23. Run For Cover

A couple hours earlier...

Emily's POV:  
I drenched my hand in the mud from the bowl and quickly started writing the letters on the wall. Even though it was pitch-black I managed to adjust my eyes to see. I quickly grabbed the map I drew out earlier and placed it under the bed. I used the remaining bit of mud on my hand to draw a line down the side of my bed.

 _"Emily!"_ I heard Pan's deep voice yell furiously in my head. My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it in my head. I freaked out; Pan couldn't see what was writing on the wall. I continuously replayed the moments of when I was in the training area to avoid Pan reading my thoughts. I was about to run for the door when someone kicked it open with so much force that the top hinges fell off.

I held my breath as I stood in front of Pan and watched his dark filled eyes and heavy breathing. I felt my insides drop to the ground as I looked at his angry expression. I flinched as Pan grabbed my arm and yanked me to him. "Did you really think you could out smart me!" Pan yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb. I smiled slightly as he got madder. Pan's eyes narrowed and he pushed me up against the wall of the hut. He pinned me down, his green eyes glaring at me.  
"Scared yet?" Pan smirked.  
I smirked back. "Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

His face dropped. "Don't worry you will be soon. I have a surprise for you and your friends later". It was my turn to glare at him. I went to open my mouth to speak but Pan forced me to keep it closed as he continued.  
"Writing a secret message on a _leaf,_ could you really be that stupid."

Anger rushed through me as I went to punch Pan but he just rolled his eyes and caught my arm as if it was in slow motion. Pan grabbed my wrist and held it over my head. "Just because you're a _girl_ doesn't mean I won't punish you like the rest of the boys."

I scoffed. "And just because I'm a _girl_ " I said mimicking Pan. "Doesn't mean I can't handle one of your pathetic little punishments and kick your ass!"  
Pan smirked leaning in closer to me. "Punishment isn't something you mess around with Emily, especially when you've broken _my_ rules."

"Calm down Mr Grey." I said getting uncomfortable with how much space was in between the both of us. Pan looked at me puzzled and cocked an eyebrow. "Who did you call me?"  
"Never mind."

"How are your acting skills?" Pan asked randomly.  
"Uh, ok" I said confusingly. Pan glared back at me.  
"Good, because we have some un-finished business to attend to." Pan said and in an instant we vanished out of camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present time...

Will's POV:  
I looked at the message that Emily has written across the wall. I keep replaying her messages in my mind.  
 _Smash the crystal...help me...smash the crystal...help me..._  
I feel like I'm going insane just trying to think.

"I'm going to find her." I said loudly out of frustration and stepped forwards to head out the door when Ethan and Ben blocked my path. "Will wait!" Ben said and held his arms out in front of me.  
"Get out of my way!" I yelled angrily.

"Will you're not thinking straight. Pan is-" Ethan started but I cut him off.  
"Pan was about to _kill you_ back in the training area and if it wasn't for Emily you wouldn't be alive right now!" I yelled loudly. 

"I know that!" Ethan yelled just as loud, stepping in front of Ben. "But what are you going to do just get there and fight Pan!" I turned around and faced the bed, running my hands through my hair out of frustration. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to fight Pan!" Ethan yelled twice as loud.

"Ethan" Ben said shocked.  
My eyes widened and flashed with anger. I knew he was talking about Fin.  
I turned around and quickly grabbed Ethan by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.  
"Don't you dare say his name!" I screamed and watched Ethan's eyes soften as he realized what he'd said.

There was a moment of silence in the room and all I could hear was my unsteady breathing.  
"W-will I'm so s-sorry." Ethan stuttered quietly. I felt tears building up in my eyes as I slowly loosed my grip on Ethan's shirt.

I looked down at the ground and stepped back from Ethan. I felt hot tears running down my face.  
I turned around to the wall next to the bed and with all my force I smashed my fist into the hard surface. I groaned and screamed out as the pain shot through my injured arm.

I couldn't think of Fin, it just hurts too much. I went to swing my arm back again for another shot when Ben ran to my side. "Will stop, please!" Ben yelled next to me.  
Ben grabbed me before I could hit the wall again and pushed me onto the bed.

"You're hurting yourself!" Ben said and held up my fist that was covered with patches of blood.  
"I'm sorry." Ethan said again. He was still standing at the wall opposite me. I wiped my face with my hands and stood up, facing Ethan.

"You're right. I can't let it happen again...and I won't." I said quietly.  
"We will get her back." Ethan said.

I couldn't answer Ethan. I wanted to believe him so badly but I've seen what Pan has done in the past, what he is capable of. Those that disobey him get punished. I know what happens when someone fights against him, and if Emily would even think about going up against Pan, then I can't predict what will happen.

"Guys"  
My thoughts were interrupted by Ben's shaky voice.  
"Ben what's wrong?" Ethan asked as he just watched Ben stand in front of the written message with his head looking to the floor. "Look" He said pointing towards the corner of the bed.

Ethan and I stood behind Ben.  
My eyes looked in the direction of where Ben was pointing to see a hand print. Emily's hand print.  
It has been dragged down the wall and under the bed. We all fell silent as we stared at the smudged handprint. I took a deep breath out before squatting down to the floor.

I dropped to my hands and knees and stuck my head under the bed. My eyes scanned under the bed and to my relief there was nothing there.  
"Find anything?" Ben asked. I could hear the worried tone in his voice.

I grinned. "Yeah a dead body-"  
I stopped myself from talking as I saw a folded sheet of paper.  
"Will?" Ben said slowly. I slid further under the bed and grabbed the paper which has muddy fingerprints all over it.

"I found this" I said and got up from the floor. I heard Ben let out a breath he had been holding back and I opened the note. "It's a map, from Emily". On the paper there was a brief drawing of the island and the directions that Emily wants us to follow.

My eyes widened as I looked up at Ben and Ethan. "She's on the other side of the island."  
"Why would Pan take her there, nothing's out there accept night and day predators." Ethan exclaimed.  
"Suits Pan perfectly.." Ben mumbled.

"Come on the sooner we leave, the faster we find her." I said and walked out of the broken door and down the steps of the hut. Ethan came down the steps and took off running down the line of huts. "I'll be back in a second." He called.

I didn't have time to answer him as he was already halfway down the path.  
"Hey Will. Look what I found!" Ben yelled almost tripping over the last step. He stumbled forwards and held up the blue stoned necklace.

I grabbed it off Ben and looked at the stone more carefully. I know it from somewhere...I've seen it before. Each time I try and think back my head just blocks it out.

"Seen it before?" Ben asked.  
"Yes I have, But I just can't remember." _Where did Emily get this?_  
I put the necklace in my pocket and turned my attention to Ethan who was running back with our bow and arrows tucked under his shirt.

"Ethan you genius. How did you get them?!" Ben whisper yelled.  
"I asked Charlie to hang on to them." Ethan replied and handed us our bows.  
I watched as Ben's face dropped. " _Charlie.._ " Ben snarled.

"I know you two don't get along well but we can trust him." Ethan said calmly.  
"I don't." Ben said back. "Let's go it's almost half day. Let's make it to the caves before it gets dark, we'll be safe there." I said impatiently. We all agreed and ran down the path to the waterfall and lagoon and away from camp.

Still out of breath I continued to push through the long grass. The three of us have ran for about an hour straight now and I can hear Ben's groaning even though he was a couple meters behind Ethan.

I smiled as I remember coming through here with Emily.

 _We walked further into the jungle for a few more minutes till I stopped right before the end of the long grass and stepped to the side._  
 _"Emily Walker, welcome to... The White Waterfalls" I smiled, formally introducing her and moving aside a large leaf that was covering her sight. Emily's mouth dropped and eyes widened at the view in front of her. I laughed at her expression and pulled her along._

I pushed away the huge green leaves as I made my way out of the long grass and stood in front of the lagoon and waterfall, just as I did with Emily. Ethan came through out of breath and put his hands on his knees.

Two minutes had passed and Ben still hadn't come through. I sighed. "Ben!" I yelled loudly. Just in that second Ben came stumbling out of breath, through the grass and leaves and fell to the ground.

"Seriously like why couldn't they have made another path or something?" Ben groaned and dragged himself up and off the ground. Ethan and I grabbed Ben's arms and put them around our shoulders as we walked over to the rocks and sat Ben down.

"Ahh remember Emily in a bikini...Mmm good times.." Ben said. I slapped him over the head. "Sorry." Ben said quickly and flinched. He rubbed his head and Ethan laughed next to him. "Ben another hit to the head and you might get a concussion."

I felt a stinging sensation again on my arm and hissed as the cut on my arm continued to burn. The blood has almost dried up but the wound is still open and could get infected. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I can't really speak to Ethan right now, I want to forgive him but I have too much on my mind, All I want to think about is sleep.

I haven't had a proper rest in ages. I looked out to the sun which was almost close to setting. We can only have a quick rest here, we should make it to the caves before sundown if we don't take too long.

I look down at Ben who is continuously gulping down handfuls of water. I looked down over the rocks to see my reflection. I was shocked to see that my eyes were red and my face had patches of smudged dirt across it, my hair has grown tremendously since I last looked in the mirror. I took a couple of mouthfuls of water and cleaned the dirt off my face.

I couldn't stop worrying about Emily. I want to know that she's safe. I just want to see her. I look out to the clear water of the lagoon where the sun rays were bouncing off the ripples on the water.

"Come on, we need to leave now if we're going to make it to the caves before sun down." I instructed the two. Ethan stood up from the rocks but Ben groaned and lay down.

"Ben don't you remember what happened last time we were at the caves at night?" Ethan asked him. "No as a matter of fact, I don't." Ben replied sassily.  
"Do Mutant wolves with green eyes and black blood dripping trees ring any bells." Ethan said blankly.

Ben quickly stood up from the rocks and started to quickly walk ahead. "Come on, hurry up!" He yelled back at us. I scoffed and we ran after him further into the jungle.  
Ben looked back at us and started to run faster. Ethan was slowly catching behind me as I sprinted ahead.

I glanced at Emily's map for a couple of seconds. The path we follows drops off and around up ahead. My eyes widened as I looked up at Ben who continued to run faster. "Ben!" I yelled at him in hopes that he would stop, but he continued to run.

Ethan caught up beside me. "What's wrong?!" Ethan asked.  
"There's a drop off straight ahead!" I said and ran faster.  
"Shit." I heard Ethan say from behind me.

"Ben stop!" I yelled. I was so out of breath and my lungs were burning.  
"I'm going to cut him off!." I yelled to Ethan who just nodded his head. He was out of breath too.  
I turned to the right and sprinted as fast as I could, dodging vines and branches that were swinging past me.

I could see Ben just to the left of me. I came to the drop off and turned to run alongside it. I sprinted as fast as I could and collided into Ben. My stomach dropped as I flung over the edge.

Ben's POV:  
"That was close" I said and turned around to face Will but he was not there. _Oh no..._  
"Will!" I yelled and quickly grabbed his hands that were holding onto the edge of the drop off. I pulled both of his arms up but he yelled out in pain.

"Ben stop!, my arm!" Will yelled.  
"I'm not going to just _drop_ you!." I said and continued to pull him up but pulling less on his right shoulder.  
"Hang on Will." Ethan yelled.  
"Trust me I am!" Will yelled back blankly.

Ethan grabbed my arms and pulled us both up. We all fell onto the ground.  
"Can we please try and get to the caves without being killed!" Ethan said while sitting up.  
I was too out of breath to talk so I managed to nod instead.

Will's POV:  
The three of us got up from the ground.  
"We can walk from here." I said as I looked down at the map.  
"Thank god for that." Ben said.

The three to us walked in silence as we were all too tired to make any conversation. The only noises that filled my ears was our footsteps stomping on broken branches and leaves and the animals that lived in this part of the jungle. Occasionally Ben would yawn and swallow a bug, it doesn't matter how many times we tell him to cover his mouth, he won't listen. But hey, this is Ben we're talking about.

I can feel the sun heat up my back, the sun was almost setting.  
"Where here guys." Ethan said and stopped in his tracks.  
 _Finally.._. I thought as I looked up at the small mountain cliff.

"Ben you'll be climbing first." Ethan said and pushed him slightly in front.  
"What!, why?" Ben said and took a step back.  
"So I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't fall asleep." Ethan said and rolled his eyes, clearly exhausted.

"I won't fall asleep- fine." Ben said and swung his bow over his shoulder and started to climb the rocks with Ethan trailing behind him. I looked down at my red swollen arm and sighed. It still burned and stung but I tried to ignore the pain and climb up the rocks.

Emily's POV:  
"What are you doing?" I asked shakily as I watched Pan walk closer towards me. Pan ignored my question. His expression was just blank but his green eyes shined brightly as he looked at me.

My heart beat increased as Pan got closer to me to the point where my body was leaning against a tree with Pan towering over me. "Are you afraid?" Pan asked me. I looked up at his face. I had this feeling that Pan was the one who was afraid not me.

"No." I replied quietly.  
I shuddered when Pan grabbed my wrist. "Your pulse is beating quiet fast for someone who is not afraid." Pan said and cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe it's not for the reason you think." I mumbled but Pan must have heard because he looked back a little shocked then grinned and leaned towards my ear.

"Trust me Emily, you will always want to be afraid of someone like me." He whispered. I could feel his hot breath against my neck. I tried to hide the redness on my face by looking up and the tree branches. I bit my lip with my teeth as I felt Pan's lips rub against my neck.

He chuckled before pulling away. I rolled my eyes. _How could I just let him do that to me..._  
"Go to sleep, we have guests that will be arriving soon." Pan said and left behind the tree. I narrowed my eyes and turned around the tree to yell at him but Pan vanished. I groaned.

I sat down where the small camp fire was crackling. I sat down next to it, alone, on the other side of the island. I put my head in my knees. _Will, where are you...please don't come here, you will only regret it._

Will's POV:  
I turned from my non-injured arm to my back. I looked at Ben who was fast asleep on the other side of the fire. Ethan was facing the caves wall so I couldn't see if he was asleep or not but his chest was rising and falling at a steady pace so I'm guessing that he was asleep.

I sat up and rubbed my face. I looked out of the cave and could see the beautiful yellow, orange and pink colours that spread across the sky. I got up and sat on the edge of the cliff with my legs hanging off the edge. I looked at all the beautiful colours.

All the trees turned darker as the bright colours took over Neverland. I feel like I can be anywhere in the world right now. I have never experienced the sun setting like this from this height. I loved when the sun would set over Neverland, it was a way for me to think clearly.

I looked up to see Ethan who took a seat on the rock beside me.  
"Can't sleep?" He asked.  
"No." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"Here." Ethan said and rolled up my sleeve.  
Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial of white paste. "Charlie gave me this encase I ever needed it. It will heal your arm." Ethan explained.

"Are you sure you don't want it." I asked him. I couldn't take something like this from Ethan.  
"Yes, your cut is getting infected you need it." Ethan said and put some of the paste onto his fingers.

"It may sting a little." He warned and started to rub the paste against the open skin. The burning went from painful to excruciating in a couple of seconds of it touching my skin. I yelled as Ethan continued to add more of the paste to my arm. I was sweating and out of breath by the time Ethan had used up all of the paste.

I watched as Ethan ripped some material off the bottom part of his shirt and wrapped it around my arm tightly.  
"Give it a couple of minutes and the burning will stop." Ethan instructed. I watched out in the distance as most of the bright colours were now slowly sinking down along with the sun.

"Will I'm so sorry." Ethan said looking down quietly. I knew he was talking about what he said before.  
"Ethan it's okay, you were right I can't let it happen again and I won't." I said and watched as he looked up at me with teary eyes. "We will find Emily, she'll be okay." Ethan said. I could hear some confidence in his voice but we both knew what Pan is capable of.

"I can't stop thinking about her and what Pan might do. I'm just so sick and tired of this Ethan. I want to leave with Emily; I want to get away from Pan and Neverland." I said desperately.  
"You really care about her don't you." He said.  
"Yeah I guess I do."

"Come on. You need to sleep." Ethan said while getting up and holding out his hand. I watched as the last bit of sun fell down below the trees. I grabbed Ethan's hand and he pulled me up and we walked back into the cave. I lay down on my back and looked at the roof of the cave. I had only just noticed that the pain in my arm had almost stopped. I cleared my head and my eyes fell heavily as I let sleep over come me.


	24. A Journey To Death

Will's POV:  
I rubbed my eyes and slightly opened them. I gasped and stood up quickly when I saw Pan right next to me in the cave. I looked towards Ethan and Ben who were still sleeping. I turned back to Pan and went to yell to wake the other two boys up but before any sound could come out, Pan quickly gripped his hand around my mouth and the other hand push me up against the cave wall.

I groaned as my back and head hit the wall.  
Pan's eyes narrowed as I tried to escape his grip. I slowly stopped moving when I looked into Pan's eyes, his pupils have completely dilated and I knew Pan was about to lose it.

"Tears of the beholder will only grant power to the controller." Pan said softly. I looked at him with confusion.  
I felt Pan's hand move from my mouth and straight to my throat. He's grip was getting tighter and tighter to the point where I couldn't breathe.

 _He was trying to kill me._ I grabbed his hand, trying to pull his off but it was no use. I screamed as loud as I could. It echoed off the cave walls and back through my ears. I continued to scream and watch in horror as Pan strangled me. I closed my eyes, could this be the end?

"Will!" I heard someone yell. My eyes opened to see Ethan pulling at my top. Once he saw I was awake he let go and sat down out of breath. I sat up right and looked at Ethan and Ben. "What the hell happened?" I asked them, still shocked.

"You were screaming in your sleep! That's what happened!" Ben replied in a rather high pitch tone. I looked down to see my whole body in sweat.  
"You really did scare us you know." Ethan said. "You kept calling out random words like power, tears and beholder." He explained.

My eyes widened slightly as I thought about Pan's words. " _Tears of the beholder will only grant power to the controller_ " I mumbled. "Tears of the what now?" Ben asked with the same confusion that I had on my face.  
"Never mind." I said to the both of them. Pan's words keep flowing through my head like he wanted me to remember it.

I stood up and walked outside of the cave. I looked down at my arm and unravelled the cloth from Ethan's top. The cut had completely healed. "Told you, it works as good as magic." Ethan said.  
"You can say that again." I said still moving my hand against the clean clear skin.

I was still focusing on the new skin on my arm but in the corner of my eye I could see something moving. Out of curiosity, I looked down over the edge. My legs started to shake as I stared at the three huge gorillas that were climbing up the cliff.

"What the hell are they!" Ben shouted in fear.  
I didn't answer; I just took off running and jumping off rocks to get to the opposite side of the cliff. I had completely forgotten about Ben and Ethan. I mean it wasn't that hard to figure out what to do. "Run!" I screamed.  
I heard a girly scream from Ben and then footsteps running this way.

I turned around to look down at the other side of cliff and started climbing down quickly but carefully. I looked up to see Ben who was shaking and slipping each time he climbed or jumped off a rock. Ethan was straight behind him, scared out of his mind while also trying to move Ben along.

I could hear the loud roaring and growing sounds of the three gorillas that we're making their way towards us.  
I finally jumped off the last rock and onto the ground. My legs stumbled a bit from the force but I managed to keep my balance.

I helped Ben and Ethan down and we quickly looked up at the three gorillas that were at the top of the cliff. We all stood in a group close together and watched in horror as the gorillas leaped off the cliff and landed straight to the ground.  
I stared at their green glowing eyes and that's when I realised.

"They're not real" I said out loud.  
"Can you not see the three massive, hairy, angry creatures that are in front of us!" Ben yelled as he stepped back along with Ethan. "Yes, I can. But look at their eyes." I said as I continued to stare into the green glowing eyes.  
I grabbed my bow and a couple arrows from Ethan. The gorillas rose onto their hind legs as if they were human.

"Shit, come on Will!" Ben said while pulling me back. I knew they weren't real, they couldn't be.  
"No." I said and put my arrow onto the bow and pulled the string back. I looked at my arrow and then back to the gorilla in the middle. My fingers slipped from the string and I watched as the arrow flew through the air and pierced the middle gorilla's chest.

The animal growled as loud as it could before vanishing out of thin air leaving a whole smoke of green dust in the air. I was right, they were magic, Pan's magic. I was startled by the other two gorillas that were growling and banging their fists against their chests. They looked even madder than before.

"You just pissed them off even more!" Ben yelled.  
"I killed one, now it's your turn." I said to the both of them.  
Ethan got his bow ready straight away but the beasts had already taken off running towards us.

We all took off sprinting. Ethan was sprinting ahead to get a better aim while Ben was sweating and trembling next to me while trying to get the arrow onto the bow. I quickly turned around to see one of the gorillas gaining on us.

"Ethan!" I shouted. He was well ahead of us now and stopped running to take aim. He took a breath and pulled the string back. Ethan let go and I watched the arrow come flying past Ben and I. It hit the gorilla in the head and it soon vanished into dust like the other one.

Ben and I had run up to Ethan by the time the second gorilla had vanished. He turned around and started running fast again next to us. "Ben you're up!" Ethan yelled. Ben adjusted his arrow onto his bow and tried to pull his arm back but he was too shaky.

I heard Ben groan as he tripped and fell to the ground. By the time Ethan and I stopped ourselves from running we turned to see the last beast hovering right over Ben. We heard him scream in fear.

"Ben pull and shoot!" Ethan yelled loudly. "Pull and shoot!" He repeated. I could hear how desperate Ethan was.

Ben grabbed his bow and pulled the arrow back while he was still on the ground. But before he had a chance to shoot the beast fell onto him. "Ben!" Ethan and I both screamed in unison.

Ethan and I took off running towards the beast.  
He threw his bow to the ground and straight away tried to lift the creature off of Ben.

"Ben!..no, please." Ethan yelled as he hopelessly tried to move the beast off of Ben. I could hear the tears in his voice.  
"Ethan." I said quietly.  
"No." He replied sternly.

I looked at Ethan and then back to the beast. Bits of green dust started to form in the air from the fur.  
"Wait." I said and tried to pull Ethan back.  
"No!, Get off me!" Ethan yelled and pushed me away.  
"Ethan look." I said but he refused and only looked down and pushed me away.

I grabbed Ethan's shoulders and forced him backwards until we both stumbled and fell a couple of meters away from the beast. In a blink of an eye the gorilla vanished and turned into green dust leaving a body lying underneath. Ethan crawled up to him with me slowly following behind.

I glanced over at Ben who had his eyes closed and blood dripping down the corner of his eyebrow and nose. "Ben?" Ethan said. I could see he was holding back tears.  
"Ben!" Ethan yelled loudly as started to roughly shake Ben's shoulder but there was nothing but silence.

I sat next to Ethan and rubbed his back while I watched a stray tear fall down his cheek.  
"He's like a b-brother to me." Ethan mumbled. It was true, ever since I met Ethan and Ben they have always had that brotherly bond even if they never said it.

I couldn't say anything. I just listened to Ethan.  
"I loved him." Ethan said. "He is like family."  
I pulled Ethan into me and he started to quietly sob onto my shoulder.

"I love you too man."  
Ethan and I both lifted our heads and looked down to see Ben who was slightly starting open his eyes. Ethan got up and lifted Ben into a hug. Ben cautiously wrapped his arms around Ethan. He had definitely hurt himself.

The hug lasted for a couple seconds before something snapped and he pulled away.  
"You asshole!" Ethan shouted and punched Ben on the arm.  
"W-what?" Ben yelled back.  
"I thought you were dead!" Ethan said while hitting Ben but not enough to actually hurt him. 

I helped Ben up before Ethan could do any damage.  
"Can you walk?" I asked.  
Ben took a few steps and wobbled a little but he managed to walk in a straight line.

"Yeah I'm good." He said.  
I had to believe he was telling the truth because we were running out of time.  
"Can we please get there to do the actual saving part without dying." I said and heard En chuckle. "Yeah sorry about that." Ben said sarcastically making me smile.  
"Come on, we're almost there but we need to keep moving." I said and watched as Ethan and Ben nodded. We set off walking at a reasonable pace.

Emily's POV:

"You what!" I screamed. Pan smirked and looked at me.  
"I just let them have a little fun." Pan said while cocking an eyebrow.  
 _Man I'm going to shave those eyebrows off soon..._

"You sent mutant beasts after them!" I yelled angrily. "They could have died!"  
Pan laughed. "One almost did." He mumbled, but I heard him perfectly.  
I swung the blade that was in my hand towards Pan.

I watched with shock and so did Pan as a small red cut started to form on his right cheek. _I cut him?...I cut Pan?_  
Pan chuckled and wiped his hand across his face and the cut disappeared.  
I flinched and jumped in fright as I felt Pan appear behind me, his dark voice whispering next to my ear.  
"You are going to be punished for that dear." Pan said in a cold voice.

"Except you will be punishing _him_ most of all." _Will..._  
"What do you want from me Pan." I asked.  
"Well, all I want is for you to put on a great show for when our guests arrive." Pan said smugly.  
"And what if I refuse." I said challenging him.

Pan walked in front of me his face expressionless and his eyes as cold as ice.  
"Either way, you don't have a choice." Pan said and appeared in his hand was the red crystal. _The one he is to control me..._

"You should consider me as a gentleman, I could of made you do anything with this but instead I thought I'll do something much worse." My eyes flashed with anger but my face fell as Pan finished talking. _What does he want so badly?_

"Speaking of, our guests are going to be arriving soon so make sure you be a good girl and stay put." He said while walking off and holding the crystal. I scoffed what am I a dog!

Will's POV:  
"We're here." I said pitting the map in my pocket.  
"Are you sure?" Ethan asked while looking around.  
"I'm sure."

The crystal would be buried underground, but where?  
I looked down at the dirt and noticed some smudged foot prints. "Ethan, come look at this." I said. Ethan walked over and squatted down to get a better look. He has always been better at tracking then most of the boys on Neverland, it would only take him a matter of time before-

"It's here!" Ethan called from a couple meters away.  
Ben and I quickly walked over and looked down to where the footprints must of ended.  
No one had to say anything I was already on my hands and digging up the dirt.

I dug up at least an arm's length and there was still no crystal.  
"I don't get it, why isn't it here?" Ben asked.  
"It could be in the wrong spot." Ethan said.

 _"You fools."_ Pan said and started laughing _._ His laugh echoed through the forest.  
"Please tell me you heard that." Ben said quietly.  
"Yep." Ethan said looking just as nervous.  
I stood from the ground and wiped my hands. I wasn't nervous at all, the only thing I can feel right now is the rage inside of me. The rage that I'm going to take out on Pan.

"Show yourself Pan!" I yelled angrily.  
Another laugh echoed through the forest before Pan appeared in the distance, smirking with the crystal glowing bright red in his hand. "Looking for this?" He asked innocently.

 _That's the crystal...the only way to save Emily!_  
Igroaned and sprinted at Pan with Ethan and Ben behind me. I couldn't see Pan but I just followed his irritating laugh further into the forest.

Pan laughing stopped and I stopped running. Ben and Ethan almost ran into me as I looked around at the massive open space in the forest. In was like someone had cut a hole in the forest. The area was nothing but grass with the sun rays hitting down on us.

"Well done boys, you made it here alive." Pan fake congratulated us.  
I ignored what Pan said and looked at the crystal. My thoughts go back to the message on the wall. SMASH THE CRYSTAL.

"Where is she!" I yelled at Pan. I need to at least see her. I need to know she's okay.  
"Emily." Pan called. My heartbeat increased as I looked in all directions for her.  
Then I saw her walking out behind the trees and into the open area.

Her brown hair shining in the sun as she walked up to Pan. She has not changed except for looking like she hasn't slept for ages. I felt a warm feeling rush through me now that I've seen she's ok but Pan is under her control and that means anything can happen.

"Pan please, let her go!" Ethan yelled.  
"See that's not how this is going to work." Pan said. My eyes narrowed as Pan whispered into Emily's ear, which she nodded and walked to grab a sword and brought it back to Pan.

"What do you want!" I yelled.  
Pan smirked and waved his hand. I heard a grunt coming from Ethan and Ben and watched as the two of them got dragged backwards and tied against a tree with vines.

"You see Will, I need something from you but the only way I can get it is for you to give in." Pan said while swinging the sword around, rather closely to Emily.  
"I'm not going to give in!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you might say that." Pan said angrily.  
I watched with horror as Pan grabbed the sword and stabbed it right through Emily's chest.

"NO!" I screamed.

I heard screams coming from Ethan and Ben. My body started shaking as I watched with wide eyes as Pan took the blood covered blade out of her.

Emily fell to the ground and the red crystal was now white again. My head started spinning as I looked at her lying still with red blood starting to cover her top.

 _Pan just killed her..._  
 _Pan killed Emily._

I could hear Ben and Ethan both crying and shouting probably trying to break free of the vines. I don't know why I was not crying, I'm just to shocked to feel anything right now.

I looked up and saw Pan move his hand above her dead body and a green smoke covered her before vanishing away. The smoke took Emily with it.  
I felt every single part of my body boiled with rage as I watched Pan look at me while holding the bloodshed sword.

"Where did you take her!" I screamed as loud as I could while walking closer to Pan.  
"I took her body back to where it came from. Back to the _real_ world." Pan said.  
I stared at him with pure disgust and rage.

I ran up to Pan.  
"Fight me!" I yelled at him. "Now!". Pan scoffed and smirked.  
I stared him in the eye.  
"No magic, just you and me."


	25. Fight Of Two

A couple days ago...  
Pan's POV:  
The night's breeze of the wind ran through my hair as I looked up at the moon. I leaned against the now almost fully grown tree...my thinking tree. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the trunk of the tree.

"You will soon run out of time."  
My eyes shot open and I stood up from the tree to see my shadow hovering in front of me.  
"I have plenty of time." I corrected it, crossing my arms in the process.  
"Those boys and the girl are going to cause you trouble." The shadow said speaking deeply.

I smirked while cocking an eyebrow. "I can handle pathetic children, they can't touch me."  
"And what about the girl?" The shadow asked its eyes glowing more brightly.  
"What of her?"

"I said once before, she is a distraction. She must go-"  
"Not until I've finished what needs to be done." I said cutting my shadow off.  
"You had your time to play around. Test her now or I will take her off the island." My body flared up and my eyes narrowed.

"No one tells me what to do...especially _you_." I snarled.  
The shadow swooped down and looked me straight in the eyes. Its black figure surrounded me, the only thing that I could see is its bright yellow eyes.

"Do as I ask or she will be gone before you get a chance to test her."  
My fists clenched and I waved my hand making fire burn off my fingertips. I waved it in front of the shadow and watched smugly as it bounced away from me.

"I will decide what goes on. My island, my rules. No one gets off this island without _my_ permission." I said through gritted teeth.  
"She won't be able to handle it. She's not the one."  
It gave me one last look before flying off into the sky. I curled my fingers back into a fist and let the fire burn out.

There's only one way to find out... and I need all four of them for this to work.  
I smirked as an idea formed into my head. I used my magic to appear into Emily's hut.  
I quietly walked over to her sleeping figure.

Her chest was moving slowly up and down as she slept peacefully. I wondered what it would be like...to sleep like she is. I haven't slept like that in a long, long time. I focused my attention back to Emily as she started to stir in her sleep.

The dreams you dream on Neverland feel as real as if you weren't asleep at all, but they can also be the most dangerous, if you have a nightmare. I watched with curiosity as she continued to move and fidget, her breaths becoming more rapid.

 _Did she know I was here?_  
 _No, she can't._

I reached my hand down and grabbed her stone necklace, holding it in my hand. I watched as some green dust ran off my fingers and onto the stone. I let go of the stone and watched as she slowly started to calm down and go back to sleep.

I sighed, standing away from her. I used my magic to appear in my own hut.

Present time:  
Will's POV:  
I could feel my heart beating in my head as I continued to swing my sword back and forth against Pan's.

 _Pan killed her._  
 _She's gone._  
 _And it's all my fault.._

I groaned as Pan shoved me to the ground.  
"I can't believe you're behaving like this." Pan smirked as he pushed me into the ground.  
I glared at Pan wanting to rip his head off. This is all just some psychotic game to him.

"Unless..." He paused but still putting his weight on top of mine to hold me down.  
"You had a little _crush._ " Pan teased. I could feel my cheeks heating up.  
Pan laughed making me almost loose it.

I kicked is chest hard and he stumbled back. It didn't affect Pan in the slightest, but gave me enough time to get back onto my feet. I held my knife in front of me and wiped the blood that was dripping from my nose.  
Pan and I circled each other. The both of us glaring at each other, waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Will you need to stop this!" I heard Ben yell from the tree they were still tied against. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I ignored him and continued to glare at Pan as we both walked around waiting to attack.  
I was so angry at Pan.

I don't know why I haven't cried already, Emily's gone; Pan took her away from me.  
She's gone and I'm only angry. Angry at Pan most of all, but also myself for not doing anything...not being there for her.  
"What's wrong, given up already?" Pan said.

"You wish."  
My hand squeezed around the handle of the blade.  
I let out a frustrated yell and swung my sword at Pan. He dodged my sword and hit his blade against mine.

Ethan's POV:  
"Ben stop, can't you see your making it worse." I said as Ben continued to pull against the enchanted rope that was holding us tightly against the tree.  
"I have to try something!" He said frustratedly.

We both looked up as we heard a loud groan coming from Will.  
Pan had cut his leg.  
"Ethan I can't watch this anymore!" Ben yelled as he tried pulling on the ropes. "Pan's going to kill him!"  
I watched as Will was now limping and trying to fight Pan at the same time. There's no way he's going to be able to beat Pan.

Will's POV:  
I tried to ignore the excruciating pain coming from my left leg. I could feel the blood running down my leg. It hurt…really bad. I started to limp backwards as Pan swung his blade hard into mine.

"You're so weak."  
I looked up into Pan eyes. They were cold as ice yet sparkling green like they always were when he's angry.  
"You couldn't of saved her even if you tried." Pan said coldly.  
 _Emily.._

"Will!" I heard Ethan yell.  
"Don't listen to him. This is what Pan wants!"  
What Pan wants...

No.  
This isn't right.  
Pan wouldn't go through all of that to bring Emily here, kidnap her, and kill her. There has to be a reason.

Pan's POV:  
I watched as Will's expression changed to being confused.  
 _No!_

I need to figure something out quick. Or I'll never get it!  
I need to dig deep...I need Will to break inside. It will be the only way I can get what I need.

Will's POV:  
If Pan couldn't get any angrier, he now looked like the devil.  
"I brought her here and now she had done her part." Pan said and swung his blade against mine. "And when something has no use to me, I get rid of it."

My eyes flared and my breathing became more rapid as I swung my blade back and forth against Pan's.  
"You couldn't save Emily, just as you couldn't save Fin!" Pan yelled.  
I looked down at the ground, it felt like the world was spinning around me.  
A part of me felt like it had just broken into pieces.

Pan used my non-injured leg and pushed me to the ground. He took out his knife and placed it under my neck.  
I didn't fight back. I just lay there while Pan stared me in the eyes.  
 _Fin...I miss him so much._  
Silence spread between the both of us.

Pan was right...Fin died just as Emily did, and I was too stupid to do anything about it.  
 _This is all my fault. For Fin's death and Emily's._  
Anyone I've gotten close to as been ripped away from me.  
I can't let that happen anymore...I won't.

"Kill me" I said quietly.  
Pan looked taken back for a second.  
"Kill me!" I screamed at Pan making him grab hold of my shirt. "Please"

"No!" Ethan yelled.  
"Will please!" Ben begged.  
I could feel tears building up at the back of my eyes.

Pan looked down at me. He stayed still. I looked at him and he looked at me.  
 _Why hasn't Pan done anything?_  
 _Why is he hesitating?_


	26. Tears Of Sorrow

Will's POV:  
I watched Pan's eyes flickering green as he stared shocked at me.  
Why was he hesitating?  
I asked Pan to end my life...but he hasn't moved, only stared shocked. He's probably been wanting to do this for ages. I could feel my blood boiling with anger. My fists curled into a ball, my nails started to dig into my skin.

What was he waiting for!

"I am asking you to end my life! The least you could do is get it done quickly!" I yelled at him.  
I felt tears filling up in my eyes, just waiting to come out. I want this to be over. My legs buckled under me and I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.

"Will! What the hell are you doing!" I heard Ben scream again.

I flinched as I felt Pan's hand grab my chin and lift my head up so I was looking directly at him again. Pan looked in my eyes with a cold stare, showing no emotion. I couldn't help myself. My eyes were watering. I couldn't cry in front of Pan; that would mean I'm showing him weakness.

But I guess he now knew that my weakness was Emily.

Water surrounded my eyes as I knew in a second; tears would come running down my face. One blink and I will be crying in front of my enemy.

" _Will!"_

My heart stopped.

It can't be...that beautiful familiar voice.

" _Will don't speak, only think_." Emily's soft voice rang through my head.

 _"You're alive?_ " I asked not sure if she would be able to hear me.

" _Yes"_

My eyes widened. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me.

I was about to blink and release the tears from my eyes when Emily's voice came echoing through my head again.

" _Will don't cry, it's what Pan_ wants!" She exclaimed in a worried tone.

What Pan wants...

My mind clicked in realisation and I thought back to my dream in the cave.

 _Pan's eyes narrowed as I tried to escape his grip. I slowly stopped moving when I looked into Pan's eyes, his pupils have completely dilated and I knew Pan was about to lose it._

 _"Tears of the beholder will only grant power to the controller." Pan said softly_

Pan wants my tears.

But for what?

I strained my eyes open and looked away from Pan to my left and right. Emily wasn't anywhere in sight. I knew Pan couldn't hear our conversation because he would have probably snapped and killed me as I asked.

 _"How are you doing this?"_ I asked.

 _"I picked up some telepathy from Pan."_ Emily replied smugly _._

I smiled only slightly as Pan was looking directly at me. He lifted an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes.

 _I frowned, "I thought you were gone."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, I promise_."

I could hear her voice ringing through my head. It sounded reassuring but I had to see her to know this was not just another one of Pan's games.

" _Pan wanted to use your tears to turn you_." Emily said quickly.

" _Turn me into what?_ " I asked.

" _Listen I don't have much time. But I have a plan_." Emily said.

The echoing stopped and all I could hear was silence.

Pan suddenly shoved me back. I looked up startled at his expression. My face ran cold. He was mad...really mad.

"She was talking to you, wasn't she!" Pan yelled furiously.

I quickly got up off the ground but did not reply to Pan. His eyes were sparkling bright green. His chest was rising and falling heavily as he tried to contain his anger. It clearly wasn't working...Pan looked like he was about to burst and kill everything in sight.

Pan grabbed out his dagger and used his other hand to grab a fistful of my hair and pull it back. My eyes widened as Pan placed the blade on my collar bone and slid the sharp surface along my neck. I screamed out as loud as I could.

"Pan stop!" I heard Ethan yell.

Pan smirked and chuckled, waving his hand at them. I could hear both of Ben and Ethan's voices now muffled probably by a rope. My shoulder and neck burned as I felt warm blood running down my skin and soaking what was left of my shirt. The pain was excruciating.

"Stop!" I heard someone scream.

Pan's eyes widened and I swear I saw his lips slowly part.

"Leave him alone!" Emily yelled.

Pan let go of me and turned around to face her. Leaving me to collapse to the ground, landing on my hands and knees again but this time the shock of the fall went straight to my shoulder and neck where Pan had cut me open. I put my hand to my wound. I hissed and quickly pulled away to see my whole hand covered in blood. I lifted my head up and looked through my now over grown hair to see Emily.

She _is_ alive.

Pan's POV:  
I turned around shocked to see Emily standing a yard away with the glowing crystal in her hand.  
This is impossible! How is she breaking through my magic?

Lost girl may be smarter than we thought.

Emily held out the red crystal in front of her. I need to get the crystal off of her, it's the only way I'll have control over her then control over Will.

"Get away from him!" She yelled in a firm tone.

I stood my ground; my eyes narrowing as Emily lifted two fingers off the crystal. As much as I hated it, I complied and moved a couple of steps away from Will who was still lying on the ground with his hand covering his fresh wound.

"Now release them!" She ordered.

My fists tightened as I glared at her then back to the two boys I tied earlier. If she didn't have that crystal, I would put her in the cage and punish her myself. I waved my hand and the two boys who then fell from the tree along with the ropes that were tied to their bodies and mouths. My jaw clenched as I watched the two boys escape free and run to Will. My shadow is right; I needed to test her, and this can be my one shot.

Emily's POV:  
I knew it.

I can finally control myself now that I have the crystal. Pan was furious. I knew he wouldn't be able to stand for someone else being in control for once. I looked down at the glowing red crystal. There's no way I'll ever forgive Pan for what he's done to all of us. That's why I need to end this once and for all.

Just as Pan let Ethan and Ben go and turned around, I let the red glowing crystal slip from hand. Her must have sensed it as he quickly turned back to me.

"No!" Pan yelled. 

I watched as the crystal hit the ground and broke into separate pieces. I smiled as I looked down at the smashed pieces of crystal that were now a white pale colour.

Had I actually done it…I have I beaten Pan at his own game. He can't control me anymore.

All of a sudden I felt a strong stinging sensation building through my chest as if someone was tearing my muscles apart. I grabbed my chest and started in-hailing and exhaling quickly. The stinging started to turn into burning until it felt as if my chest was on fire. I groaned as I lifted my hand to my chest and carefully touched the skin. The skin was burning to the touch. A sudden wave of dizziness hit my head and I dropped to the floor. I could feel sweat dripping down my face and neck, soaking my hair. It was as if a fire was tearing me apart from the inside. My hands hovered over the crystal as the pieces were now glowing bright red again.

I thought I destroyed it…

Will's POV:  
"What's happening!" I asked worriedly as I watched Emily drop to the ground in pain.

The pieces from the crystal were now glowing red again. I turned to Pan who looked taken back at the whole situation. I tried to see what was happening to Emily but only grimaced as the pain from my wound continued to throb.

"Pan!" I yelled.

I got is attention and he looked towards me then back to Emily.

"Her body is rejecting the crystals power. The energy is too much for her to take." Pan said.

"Then you take it!" I yelled.

"Will are you alright!" Ben said, his eyes only staring in shock at my wound.

"I'm fine." I lied as I continued to look at Emily who was now on her hands and knees in front of the crystal.

"So 'I'm fine' as in I'm in excruciating pain, feel like dying fine?" Ethan said sarcastically.

"Yeah that's the one." I replied out of breath.

"What's happening to Emily, what do we do!" Ben asked.

"It's already too late." Pan replied.

I flicked my hair out of my face and looked towards Emily who was now slowly standing up from the ground with the crystal now back in its original form and glowing red again. She looked straight down at the ground letting her brown hair hang down and cover her face. She looked to the crystal in her hand and threw it up in the air.

All of us watched as the crystal shattered into thin air above her. Emily continued to look down but slowly walked over to us. I stood up and Ben and Ethan grabbed my arms to steady me. Emily looked up revealing her face. My eyes only widened as I saw that she was smirking…just as Pan does.

But that's not what scared me; what scared me the most was her soft hazel eyes that have now been replaced by bright purple orbs.

"Emily?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She smirked, "Not anymore."


	27. Heart Of The Storm

It all happened so fast...

"We need to get out of here." Pan said, turning around to the three of us, his face was dead serious. "Right now!" Pan yelled in a warning tone.

My head was spinning and pounding as I looked at Emily, what did she do. My eyes widened as I watched a storm starting to form around the open area of the forest. I hadn't even noticed Ben's voice yelling in my ear.

"Will, get up now! We need to get out of here!" Ben yelled against the wind.

I managed to get up off the ground with the help of Ben and Ethan pulling me up and along the open area. I looked back at Emily one last time before the boys dragged me into the forest again. I was so confused, why are we leaving her?

The next thing I know, we were all running, including Pan, at a dead sprint, dodging vines and lower branches that were swinging chaotically from the wind. The open wound on my neck and shoulder was burning as some of the branches and leaves hit against the open cut. I could feel more blood running down my arm as the four of us continued to sprint through this storm. Just as things couldn't get any worse than now, my ankle rolled as I tripped over a branch that was sticking up out of the ground. The pain shot straight through to my shoulder and neck my hands broke my fall as I landed on my stomach. I groaned as I lay twisted on the ground. My vision was already blurred and that's when I noticed that I was losing way too much blood. Pan ran and crouched down over me. I yelled out in pain as he flipped my body around so I was on my back.

"Will, get up now!" Pan yelled, his green eyes sparkling.

My face fell in confusion as I tried to focus on Pan's expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Could this just be another stupid game of his or did he actually want to help us...who am I kidding, why would he help us and especially help me.

"Pan he can't, he's losing too much blood...he will pass out if he keeps running." Ethan said.

"Thanks to you." Ben added.

I heard a frustrated sigh come from Pan as he stood up.

"I know." Pan replied bluntly to Ben as he stood up. "Just get him back up, it's too late now." Pan said and faced his back to us.

I felt Ben and Ethan's arms grab hold of me again and lift me up. They dragged me back a couple of meters away from Pan. I felt my body sinking down and becoming heavier as my energy started to slowly fade away. The wind continued to pick up, it felt as if we were standing in the heart of the storm.

"Why is he helping us?" Ben asked as he struggled to hold me up.

"I don't know." Ethan replied, putting my non-injured arm over his shoulder to try and hold my body up.  
"Pan's not h-helping us, why w-would he after everything he h-has put us through." I said tiredly, barely getting the words out.

In the distance we could see a pair of glowing purple eyes as a figure soon emerged from behind the trees. I felt my body freeze as I looked at Emily. She looked so different with her clothes ripped and glowing eyes. It scared me.

What if I can't get her back?

What if she stays like this?

My eyes could barely focus anymore as I looked at Pan who was standing opposite Emily. I stared with shock as Emily moved her hand violently in the air, ripping out a whole tree from its roots in the ground. The tree hovered over her head before she threw her hands in our direction causing the tree to come hurdling towards us.

"Get down!" Ethan screamed.

I fell onto my hands and knees as both Ben and Ethan braced themselves. We all ducked down just in time for the tree trunk to just miss hitting us and potentially killing us. I squeezed the leaves and dirt on the ground in my hands as the pain in my neck and shoulder was becoming unbearable. I used whatever strength that was left to look up at Pan and Emily. Pan quickly moved his hand to the right using his magic to throw Emily in the air, sending her colliding into a tree behind her. She hit the tree trunk hard, her head hitting the thick bark as she then fell to the ground.

I couldn't contain my anger as I pushed off the ground even though my body was close to passing out as I lashed out at Pan and roughly pushed him. He stumbled back a bit but faced me in an instant, his eyes already a dark green. Pan walked up to me and pushed me back into Ben and Ethan.

"Hold him back or I will find other ways to." Pan said through gritted teeth.

I tried to move out of their grips but had no strength left. I only watched as Emily's breaths became heavier; she was getting even angrier than before. She stood up on her feet and held both of her arms out and started walking towards us, crushing every tree that she could in her sight causing Pan to take a couple steps back slowly, looking both left and right as the trees were getting crushed and breaking to the ground in front of him. He turned around and ran to the three of us.

"Don't move!" Pan yelled over the wind.

I blinked and I groaned as I fell onto the ground on my back. The wind had stopped completely and I could feel spikes of grass under my hands. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that we were no longer in the forest but back at campus. I turned my head to the right to see Ben and Ethan both with scrunched up faces as they moved off the ground to stand up. I could hear the other boys whispering to each other, then Felix's loud voice following after, speaking over the top of them.

"Pan what happened, I could see the storm from the tower in the training area." Felix explained as Pan ran his fingers through his hair.

"Boys! Head to the far side of the island and make a temporary camp there. Felix is in charge until further orders." Pan yelled at the group of boys.

They instantly obeyed and took off walking with Felix leading them back to the training area. I rolled my head back straight and looked up at the blue sky with small parts of clouds that covered over. It looked so peaceful…the complete opposite to everything that was happening right now.

I felt shots of pain through my shoulder and neck as it began to throb. I looked down at my shoulder to see my whole shirt, chest and arm covered in blood. It stung so badly as if someone was ripping open my muscles and replacing them with hot burning rocks. I couldn't move or talk I did the only thing that I could do at this point. I parted my lips and let out a small yell that I could only just hear, then once the sound was finally audible I started yelled which eventually leaded to screaming.

Screaming for someone to help.

"Pan!" I heard Ben yell frantically when he heard me.

Pan knelt down next to me and looked over my wound. His eyes scanned over my chest and arms analysing where I was mostly injured. He shouted orders at Ben and Ethan who both stood shocked, looking over at me with worried faces.

"Ben, run and get a bowl of cold water. Ethan grab a needle and thread." Pan ordered.

The two boys quickly took off to get what Pan asked for. I hissed as my shirt rubbed across the wound as the material was practically wet in blood by now. I looked up at Pan who was watching over me.

"You're probably enjoying watching me bleed out and slowly die." I smirked and watched as Pan lifted an eyebrow. "Shut up or I'll let you die." Pan said coldly.

I wanted to reply back but I had no breath left to answer. I only blinked heavily and let my eye lids fall shut. I could almost feel myself drifting into sleep when suddenly my eyes shot open as I heard a slap along with feeling a burning sensation rise to my left cheek.

 _Did Pan just hit me…_

"Idiot, if you fall asleep now you're going to die." Pan said.

I glared at Pan but as much as I hated to admit it he was right.

Ethan came running back first with the needle and thread.

"Ethan come to the other side and help lift him up." Pan said sternly.

Ethan came to my side and they both lifted me up. I groaned as they started walking forwards then up steps. I then realized that they were carrying me in my hut and onto my bed. I felt some kind of comfort as I was now not lying on the hard ground, but the word comfort was not even close to the word I could describe the pain I'm feeling now. Ben walked into the hut with the bowl of water a couple of minutes later.

"What took you so long!" Ethan hissed as Ben placed it onto the bed side table next to me.

"Ethan, you try carrying a bowl of water quickly across campus without spilling it." Ben shot back.

Pan came out through the hut door with a towel. He walked over to me and chucked it on the bed next to my legs. I groaned loudly and scrunched my face as my shirt continued to pull and rub against my wound making the pain grow even stronger. Pan noticed this and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing my shirt and pulling it hard as he ripped the material in half, exposing my bare chest. I felt less suffocated now that the material was not sticking to the wound. I looked down to see my whole chest and arms covered in blood. It was as if someone painted the top half of my body in red paint.

"Shit." Ben said as he stared at my chest before quickly turning around.

"Ben it's fine, you make it look as if he's giving birth." Ethan replied blankly.

"Take Ben out, I'll let you know when I'm done." Pan instructed.

Ben was already walking down the steps, hand over his stomach but Ethan stayed put, obviously not trusting Pan.

"Don't you think that if I was going to hurt Will I wouldn't be doing this now." Pan said while looking back over to Ethan who let out a long sigh before walking out of the hut and closing the door.

Pan soaked the towel in the cold water and started dabbing it against my skin. He rinsed out the towel and I watched as red drops of water landed back into the bowl. He repeated the same process over and over again. I leaned my head further into the pillow as the cold water dropped onto my skin.

"Why don't you just use your magic to heal the wound?" I asked Pan frustratedly as he started to wipe the skin clean next to my wound.

"Because it won't heal a wound like this, I need to stitch it up before I can heal it." Pan said, rinsing the now stained towel before wiping over the wound carefully.

I screamed out as I felt water dripping on the open part of the wound but Pan continued, his face showing no emotion against my out bursts of pain. After a minute or so my body could finally relax a little as Pan finished cleaning the last part of the wound. I flinched as Pan pulled out his dagger only to grab the cover for the blade.

"What's that for?" I asked as my eyes narrowed at the leather cover for Pan's dagger.

Pan smirked and shoved it in my mouth. "It's to shut you up so I don't hear you scream as loud." Pan replied.

My eyes widened as Pan grabbed the needle and thread before pinching the skin on either side of the large cut and pulled it together. My teeth clenched down on the leather material in my mouth as I screamed as much as my lungs would let me.

"Keep still!" Pan said loudly next to my ear as I felt the needle being threaded in and out of my skin.

I yelled out again and this time heard the door swing open to see Ethan with a worried look on his face. Once he saw what Pan was doing his face stiffened a little before he turned around and closed the door again. After a couple more minutes of stitching, and continuous yelling, the threading had finally stopped. Pan managed to cut the string and wipe it down with water one last time before he got up off the bed.

"Don't move." Pan ordered.

My forehead was covered in sweat as I watched Pan leave out the door. I removed the disgusting leather from my mouth and couldn't help but let my eyes fall shut. I was far from exhaustion and all I wanted to do now was sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My eyes opened slightly to darkness before it all came rushing back to me.

I looked down at my stitched shoulder. My chest and arms were now cleaned instead of stained red; all that was left was thread in between my skin and a small amount of blood. My stomach felt queasy and my head was still thumping.

There was a small candle on my bed side table that illuminated a small part of the room. I looked through the small window of the hut to see that it is now night out. I jumped a little as I turned my attention to Pan who was leaning against the wall while sharpening his dagger. He slid is knife back into his leather belt and walked over to me. Sitting on the right wall of the hut was Ethan and Ben both asleep. Pan reached my bed and looked down at me, his eyes were cold. I was still confused as to why Pan did what he did.

"Why did you help me?" I asked Pan, remembering that only a night ago he wanted me dead.

Pan smirked instead, "We're going to make a deal." He said, ignoring my question.

"No." I replied instantly.

"Trust me; you'll want to hear this one." Pan said.

I glared at Pan as he continued to talk. "You see all I wanted was for you to be loyal towards me, and after trying that the easy way and the hard way, I knew that this clearly wasn't going to work. So instead we're going to do this _my_ way. I'm going to use my magic to save your life and in return you will be loyal towards me like the other lost boys."

"And what if I refuse." I said through gritted teeth.

"It only takes one click of my finger and those stitches will be removed leaving you to bleed to your death, and I would hate to see the crystals power take full control over Emily, because that wouldn't end every well either." Pan said coldly.

I had no choice, there was no way I'm going to leave the crystal to destroy Emily, I promised her I would save her and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Deal, but on one condition." I said, leaving Pan's eyes narrowing down at me. "You will leave Emily, Ben and Ethan alone when this is all over." I said firmly.

Pan grinned. "It's a deal."

Pan hovered his hands over my wound and I watched carefully as green smoke ran off his hand and covered my wound for a few seconds before he pulled away. The wound had vanished completely. I felt my eyes getting heavy again probably from the magic healing inside my skin as well.

"Will, if you break our deal, I'll be sure to end her life, for real this time." Pan warned in a serious tone.

My vision blurred as Pan slowly faded away as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	28. Purple Skies

Emily's POV:  
I continued to crush every tree in my path as I walked towards the boys. I have never felt this kind of power before and I could not get enough of it. I can't even begin myself to explain how it feels to have all of this strength running through me. I craved more and wanted more of it as I got closer to the boys. I was about to reach them when they suddenly vanished causing me to stop in my tracks.

Something inside of me started to hurt as I looked at the huge tree that I had thrown at them. Why was I trying to hurt them? I looked around with wide eyes at my surroundings; all the trees around me have been crushed to the ground. I felt a stinging sensation in my hands and as I looked down, my breath cutting short. I had black veins covering through both of my hands. The veins looked like dried out tree branches all tangled together; the last spikes fading as they reached my mid arm.

 _What was happening to me.._

I looked up at the boys but they were gone along with Pan. Had they been betraying me this whole time? Using me only to be alongside Pan this whole time? I turned around to walk back to the open area that I came from but the forest just seemed to get bigger the further I walked. I turned around in a circle; all the trees looked exactly the same. I suddenly felt surrounded in this dark forest, like all the trees were towering over me, swallowing and suffocating me. There was no one here and I was all alone.

I jumped as the stinging in my hands as the black veins continued to grow up my arms, now sitting just before my elbows. _What did this to me_! I thought as I freaked out and pulled my arms away from the rest of my body. I thought I had destroyed the crystal... I stopped for a second as my mind flashed back to a couple of hours ago.

 _I watched as the crystal hit the ground and broke into separate pieces. I smiled as I looked down at the smashed pieces of crystal that were now a white pale colour._

 _Had I actually done it…I have I beaten Pan at his own game. He can't control me anymore._

My breathing became heavier as I remembered the pain I felt.

 _All of a sudden I felt a strong stinging sensation building through my chest as if someone was tearing my muscles apart. I grabbed my chest and started in-hailing and exhaling quickly. The stinging started to turn into burning until it felt as if my chest was on fire. I groaned as I lifted my hand to my chest and carefully touched the skin. The skin was burning to the touch._

I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath in and then out.

"I'm not afraid." I said quietly.

I remembered the promise I made to myself before I had even set foot on Neverland.

"I'm not going to be the helpless little girl anymore." I said louder, remembering my exact words.

I have the crystals power now and that's all I need, to take down Pan and get out of here. I felt the wind pick up around me as I looked at the sun which was setting behind me. I knew that Campus was opposite the sun setting so I turned on my heal and smirked as I set off walking towards the campus while forming a storm behind me.

Pan's POV:  
I sat on the steps to the hut and lifted my head to see the sun starting to shine brightly over Campus. I knew Emily was going to come here seeking revenge against me. After seeing how the power of the crystal had affected her, I will need to be prepared before she gets here. If it were up to me, I'd take her out with my magic with one shot, but there is one more test I need to see.

I stood up and walked inside Will's hut to see the three lost boys sleeping. I turned to Ethan who was still sitting against the wall; I walked over to him and squatted down grabbing his shoulder to wake him, in which his eyes instantly shot wide open as he flinched in shock.

"I'll be back in an hour, make sure _he_ doesn't move." I said gesturing to Will.

Ethan hesitated for a couple of seconds but soon nodded his head. I got up and headed out the hut and down the steps. I stood standing still, closing my eyes while exhaling slowly. I clicked my fingers and opened my eyes a second later to then notice the familiar surroundings of the other side of the island. My hair and clothes were instantly picked up by the wind as I looked around to see the trees blowing in all directions as the storm continued.

Emily has definitely been here.

I could feel the crystals power coming from Emily in the distance. I picked up the pace as I quickly walked through the storm while using my magic to block the branches that were flying in front of me. A few moments passed and I stopped behind a tree and watched as Emily came walking passed, already half way to Campus. She was barely recognisable with her long brown hair knotted and her clothes ripped. My eyes focused on the growing black veins that covered both of her arms completely.

I guess I didn't mention that part to the other boys that the crystals power, if not controlled, will eventually take over the host. In this case, when those black veins reach Emily's heart, the energy of the crystal will take over her body and potentially kill her...but what's a game without any fun. If she is able to control herself then she might stand a chance and that's when I'll test her, when she's at her absolute breaking point.

Will's POV:  
I sat at the bonfire with my hood covering my face as I sharpened my dagger. I felt my shoulder being tapped and I turned around to see Ethan.

"Pan wants us down at the drop off zone; the shadow has brought a new lost boy." Ethan said.

I grabbed my dagger and stood up from the log following Ethan, along with a couple of other boys as we ran on one of the gravel paths that lead to the drop off zone, down at the beach.

"Stay hidden." Felix whispered loudly when the last of us got there.

Ethan and I crouch down behind Ben as we waited.

"Come on boys!" We all heard Pan yell loudly from down the beach.

Lost boy after lost boy, we all ran from the line of palm trees, down to the shoreline until we stopped behind Pan in a circle. I looked up from my hood surprised to see a girl. All the boys broke out into whispers as we looked at her.

Why did the shadow bring a girl?

She had light, long brown hair that waved at the bottom along with hazel eyes.

"Boys, this is Emily Walker, she is the newest member to Neverland. So please make her feel _welcome_ " Pan said while smirking.

 _Emily Walker..._

"Will?" Ethan said while shaking my shoulder.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Will!" Ethan said again louder, making me jump a little.

I looked around the circle and everyone else was whispering to themselves still, not seeming to hear Ethan yelling.

"Will!" Ethan yelled, raising his voice even more as he shook my shoulder.

My eyes shot open as I sat up in my bed to see Ethan shaking my shoulder.

"Will get up now, quick!" Ethan said in a worried tone.

He ran out of my hut and down the steps _. I was dreaming._ I quickly lifted the sheet off and grabbed a top that was at the end of the bed. I pulled the white shirt over my head and noticed that the cut that had run down from my shoulder up to my neck was completely healed, no sign of it visible on my skin. It made me remember the deal Pan and I made last night.

" _I'm going to use my magic to save your life and in return you will be loyal towards me like the other lost boys_."

I promised that I was going to protect Emily, but I also need to protect Ben and Ethan from her. I hated seeing her so different. I missed the girl I once knew who would make me happy and smile; the one person who reminded me that I was not alone. I'm going to save you Emily; I don't care what it takes.

I ran out of the hut and down the steps only for my stomach drop as I looked at the huge storm of clouds that were coming our way. The wind was blowing the trees out of control as the storm continued to get closer and closer.

Emily was doing this...

There were loud thunderstorms that were forming in the clouds above us. I looked up at the clouds of the storm to see that they were purple, just the same colour as Emily's eyes. The purple clouds were taking over the sky as the sun was no longer shining down at the ground, instead casting a dark cover over the island.

"She's here!" Ben yelled, pointing towards the other side of Campus where the line of jungle started.

My breath got caught short as I watched a figure emerge from behind the trees.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing...


	29. Electric Hero

Will's POV:  
It wasn't her, it couldn't be.

As many times as I blinked, I still saw Emily. But I could hardly recognise her anymore. Her light brown hair was knotted and tangled in the wind while her glowing purple eyes scanned Campus back and forth as if she was hunting down a predator. What scared me the most of all was the long black veins that covered her body, looking like black tree branches as they crept from her feet all the way up to her neck.

I looked at the other boys whose expressions were just as shocked as mine. I jumped as loud thunder started forming from the purple clouds that Emily had created over the island. The thunder was getting louder and louder until suddenly a purple lightning bolt struck down at one of the trees surrounding Campus. I noticed that as Emily was walking she would jolt her hand to one side causing another lightning bolt to strike the ground. She was controlling the storm.

I ran down from the steps to my hut and over to Pan. "What the hell is happening to her!" I yelled angrily over the wind and thunder.

Pan looked towards Emily then back to me. "The crystals power, it's too much for her body to take!" Pan yelled back. "She's rejecting the power of the crystal which is what's causing those black veins, if she can't hold it off it will take over her and kill her."

I could feel my blood boiling as the words left Pan's mouth. Pan was the reason Emily was in this mess in the first place.

"You wanted this didn't you!" I yelled forming my hands into a tight fist.

Pan glared at me. "You _know_ this isn't what I wanted."

I saw a glint in his eyes, just slightly showing some kind of warning.

My attention was turned back to the purple lightning storm what Emily was making as lightning bolts were coming down from random spots in the sky. I ran over to Ben and Ethan, careful to see which parts of the sky were lighting up for the next strike. Once I reached them, the three of us jumped in shock as a lightning bolt came right down in front of us. Ben yelled and jumped into Ethan who managed to somehow catch Ben as he held onto him.

"Will, what's happening to Emily!" Ethan yelled over the storm, while dropping Ben to his feet.

"Whatever it is, I like it." Ben grinned while lifting an eyebrow.

Ethan and I rolled our eyes and I focused back to what Pan said.

"We don't have much time, the crystals power is going to take over her body." I yelled over the wind.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes." I cut Ethan off.

I watched his face drop.

"I just hope she doesn't kill one of us first."

"Mmm evil...but sexy." Ben muttered.

Ethan and I looked blankly at Ben as he continued to look at Emily in a somewhat creepy way. I curled my finger and flicked Ben in the head in which he instantly groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Let's all spread out, I'm going to try get close enough to talk to her." I said trying to form a plan.

They both nodded in agreement before spreading apart. I moved closer towards Pan as Ben and Ethan both moved away from one another. We had a semi-circle formed in front of Emily.

I watched as Emily scanned each one of us as if she was some kind of machine, trying to target the right kill. Her head jolted to the next person, making her way towards Pan and I. Once Emily looked at me, she then turned her attention to Pan. She wanted to take him down; Pan was the one who started all of this in the first place, she wanted to kill him but I knew even with all of that power, she was still no match for Pan and his magic.

I slowly walked forwards towards Emily. Fear flashing through my eyes as she looked in my direction and away from Pan. Her un-natural purple eyes glowed brightly under the dark sky. They looked like two small burning flames that were staring at me. My eyes widened as I could see small sparks of lightning forming from her fingertips, the lightning she was forming from her hands getting bigger in size as I walked closer to her.

"Will, she's not the same person you once knew!" I heard Pan yell from a couple meters away from where I was standing.

I tried my best to ignore Pan's words and walk closer to Emily. I knew she couldn't have changed yet...she's still in there somewhere, I know it.

Even though I was walking towards her she seemed to keep all her concentration on Pan. I had to stop walking as Emily started to create a huge amount of lightning behind her.

"Emily!" I yelled trying to get her attention away from death glaring Pan.

She seemed to take no notice as the lightning behind her got bigger.

"Emily, listen to me! I know you're in there and I know you can hear me." I yelled over the thunder and wind. "I know what you're feeling, trust me, I've been through it all before!"

I knew she could hear me as her hand loosened from her tight grip.

"We want to help you!" I yelled louder as the lighting she was forming continued to expand from her hands. I felt my stomach drop a little as what I said seemed to make her even angrier.

"You don't want to _help_ me." She said, turning her head to me.

"If you wanted to help me you wouldn't have left me alone in the first place!" She yelled.

I could hear the pain in her voice. My face fell as I knew she was right. I did leave her there, by herself, straight after I promised I would protect her.

"And you!" Emily yelled to Pan, "You did this to me, and now you're going to pay." She said through gritted teeth.

It all happened so fast...

It was that moment when you feel the whole world stop in slow motion. You get two options, one to stand still, almost paralysed and watch the moment flash before your eyes; or two, quickly act and do something.

I watched closely as Emily redirected the lighting around her and jolted her hands in front of her. The lighting moved from her hands, like a whip aiming at Pan. Pan stood still watching it come at him, he didn't move a muscle, and he didn't even flinch. I found a sudden urge to move, like a puppet being controlled without any strings attached. I sprinted, as fast as my legs could take me. Until suddenly it hit me, like someone hitting you with a car. The lightning line continued as it surrounded me. I had run in front of Pan to take the hit instead of him.

"Will!" I heard Ben scream.

It was crazy, yes, but it's the only way I can get close to Emily. Even though the bolts of lightning were still running from Emily to me, I still managed to step closer to her. The burning strain was probably enough to kill me if I continue, but I had to keep moving. I walked unsteadily towards her to get a clear look at her purple eyes and black veins that were now reaching to her face. I looked at the lighting that was still traveling from her hands to my body, slowly electrocuting me. She didn't have much time...and neither did I. I screamed out as the lightning around me had burned through my shirt and is now against my skin, slowly burning it away.

"Emily, listen to me." I said, my voice coming out more weak and strained with every word.

She looked at me directly in the eyes but it was as if she wasn't there at all...like I had already lost her. I blinked slowly as my legs started to shake, about to give way.

"You just have to stop this." I said weakly.

"I promised you that we're going to get out of here, w-where going to get a-away from all of this, away from Pan and away from N-neverland…" I stuttered as the burning sensation continued. I smiled weakly as I held her cheek and closed my eyes, leaning in as I gently touched my lips to her forehead. "I promise." I said but it came out as a faint whisper.

The lightning stopped and my hands slipped from her cheeks as I felt my body fall back as I hit the ground. I lay still on my back as my chest burned in pain. I could just see Emily's purple eyes slowly forming transforming back into her hazel orbs again. That was all I saw as my head rolled back as darkness clouded my vision.

Pain.

That's all I could feel right now. The pain that feels like it's killing you, yet it's somehow enough for you to still feel something to keep you alive at the same time. I forced my eyes to slowly blink open even though they felt too heavy.

"Will?" Ethan's voice slowly filled my ears.

I hummed in response as I looked around to see that I was in my hut. I looked down to see Ethan sitting at the edge of my bed. I struggled to get up, but made it to a sitting position. I looked down to see my whole chest covered in bandages.

"You really did scare me." Ethan said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I replied whilst running my fingers through my now out grown hair.

"Please, I don't care how bad any situation gets, just don't ever pull something like that again." Ethan said sternly.

I nodded in response and I heard a sigh of relief come from Ethan. I lightly touched my bandaged chest but winced at the pain.

"Here." Ethan said as he grabbed a bowl off my bed side table and put it on my bed, next to my legs.

Ethan unravelled the bandages and I stared down at my chest. The skin was peeling off and red burn marks covered my entire chest. Ethan put the bandages to the side then grabbed the bowl which has some kind of white paste in it. I knew it was a healing paste but I didn't know where Ethan could have got it. The healing paste takes weeks to prepare, the boys only use it for extreme purposes only.

"Where did you get it?" I asked as Ethan applied the paste on my neck and chest.

The door to my hut opened to reveal Charlie. The last time I had seen him was when he had kidnapped me along with Ben and Ethan.

"Charlie gave it to me."

I looked from Ethan to Charlie who had a desperate saddened look in his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize. For that night, I was just following Felix's orders and-"

"Charlie it's okay, I forgive you." I said, stopping him mid-sentence.

He was taken back at my quick apology but sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Charlie smiled. "Apply that paste, day and night and it should heal the burns, but unfortunately those scars will remain for quite some time." Charlie said sadly.

I nodded and he left out the door. Before Charlie closed it I could see that it was almost night out.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as I watched Ethan bandage my chest back up.

"Three days."

My eyes widened.

"That long."

"You got electrocuted pretty bad, to the point where your heart almost stopped beating." Ethan said as he got up from my bed. I knew it was bad but I didn't think I could have come that close. "You're okay now, that's the most important thing." Ethan said.

The door to my hut opened once again, or should I say it was kicked open. Ben came stumbling in, smiling brightly when he noticed I was wake. I smiled in return as he quickly ran over to me and climbed on top of my bed.

"The mop is alive!" Ben said in an exaggerating deep voice as he tackled me into a hug.

I hissed as Ben wrapped his arms around me, causing him to instantly pull away when he heard me whimper slightly.

"Sorry." Ben said as he sat back onto the bed, saddened look falling on his face as he pulled his arms to his chest.

"It's okay Ben." I reassured him.

I watched as his face slowly crept back into a smile.

 _Wait mop?_

"Ben, why did you call me a mop?" I asked only for him to grab my hair and shake it around. "Um, because you have a mop on your head." Ben laughed.

I pulled his hands away and tried to manage what mess Ben had just made of my hair.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to get a quick hair cut before all of this happened." I said sarcastically.

Ethan laughed and then walked towards the door.

"I'm going to eat now, you guys can come join later if you want." Ethan said while opening the hut door. "Also Ben, you're on mop duty." Ethan grinned before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Ben laughed and I looked at him blankly.

"Is this going to be the new thing now?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Ben replied popping the p.

I grabbed a top that Ethan had put next to me and Ben helped me put it over my head and through my arms.

"I don't understand, why didn't Pan heal me?" I asked.

"After you fell unconscious a couple days ago, Pan looked like he was about to go on a murder rampage once he saw you kiss Emily." Ben continued quickly. "You got electrocuted really badly so Pan probably thought that not healing you was a better punishment."

"What so Pan's jealous?" I mumbled to myself.

"What do you mean, jealous of what?" Ben asked while lifting an eyebrow.

My head clouded and began to suddenly spin.

"Don't worry about it, can we eat? I can't believe I haven't eaten in three days." I said as I got up from the bed with the help of Ben.

"Well technically you haven't eaten much since we left for the other side of the island." Ben said as I threw my arm over his shoulder.

My stomach grumbled. "Not helping." I said to Ben as we made our way out the door to the hut.

Ben and I walked over to rest of the boys that surrounded the bonfire. Most of the them were talking and eating while others were tackling each other on the ground. It was almost normal...and I hadn't seen normal for quite some time now.

Ben and I took a seat next to Ethan and Charlie. A few of the boys glanced in our direction, some of the younger boys smiled at me to which I returned as they then continued to talk amongst themselves. Ethan turned to me and placed a bowl in my lap. It was stew.

As much as I disliked stew my stomach had an opinion of its own as I found myself bringing a spoonful to my mouth. Another after another until my whole bowl was almost finished.

"Geez that was quick." Ben laughed as he handed me a piece of bread.

I didn't answer him; instead I shoved the bread into my mouth until every last bit was gone. I had another mouthful of bread when I looked up to see both Ben and Ethan staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hungry much-"

"Shut up." I said cutting Ben off.

Ethan laughed and soon Ben and I joined in. I wouldn't mind a couple of days of this.

"Will, I forgot to tell you!" Ben said excitedly. "Pan's giving all of us the day off tomorrow!" Ben said excitedly.

"Yeah he's off on business, whatever that means." Ethan said.

I sighed in relief. A day off...that's all I could ask for at this point. Wait, Pan letting us take the day off? There's no way he would just _let_ us have the day off. He's never done that before. He's definitely up to something. I chewed soundly on the bread savouring the taste while my mind was left wondering back to the deal I made with Pan.

 _"I'm going to use my magic to save your life and in return you will be loyal towards me like the other lost boys."_

 _"Deal, but on one condition." I said, leaving Pan's eyes narrowing down at me._

 _"You will leave Emily, Ben and Ethan alone when this is all over." I said firmly._

 _Pan grinned. "It's a deal."_

It was going to be hard but I promised Emily I'd get her out of here and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I stopped eating and my eyes widened.

 _Emily..._

I looked around the bonfire but there was no sight of her.

"Guys where's Emily?" I asked quickly, becoming alarmed.

The boys fell silent.

Ethan cleared his throat before speaking up.

"After you got electrocuted and fell unconscious, she refused to talk to anyone." Ethan said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Emily couldn't remember anything after we left with Pan on the other side of the island. The only thing she did remember was electrocuting you after you fell to the ground. She was scared...she thought she killed you." Ethan said, mumbling the last part.

I felt my stomach drop slightly as I stood up.

"Where is she?" I asked desperately.

"Last time we checked on her she was in her hut." Ben said.

I stepped over the log we were sitting on and walked away from the bonfire, instantly feeling the warmth of the flames leave my body. I quickly walked onto the gravel path along the line of huts until I reached Emily's hut. The door hinges had been put back on but there were candles lit up inside. I walked up the steps to the hut and knocked on the door.

"Emily?" I called.

There was no answer.

I twisted the door handle and pushed open the door to see a blank, dark empty room. She wasn't in there but the sheets on her bed were tangled and creased from her sleeping. I felt a wave of frustration as I walked out of the hut and down the steps again. It felt like one of those dreams where you're trying to run away but your feet are stuck glued to one spot. I knew she was here, I keep trying to find her but it feels like I miss her every time.

My eyes widened as I heard faint, almost silent cries. I walked around the side of the hut to see a bamboo ladder that was leaned against the side of her hut. Without a second thought I tried my best to pull myself up the ladder even though the burns strained my chest. I made it onto the bamboo and straw roof of the hut. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I saw Emily lying down on her back while looking up at the night sky. I smiled and crawled over to Emily, lying next to her. My eyes scanned the stars that covered the night sky as they shined brightly against the dark night. It was peaceful and just nice to have Emily here with me again, without any life or death situations...just normal. I heard a slight sob next to me and I instantly turned to Emily who had tears running down her face. 

"Emily, come here." I frowned as I pulled my arm around her.

Emily looked at me, her face pale and broken, tears rolling down ether cheek. She hesitated for a second but soon gave in as she curled herself against me, leaning her head softly between my arm and chest. She cried as I felt her breathing fall unsteady. I only waited, rubbing soothing circles on her arm to try and get her to calm down a bit. I was so glad that she was here with me know, we were both safe.

"I t-thought I h-had killed you." Emily muttered, "You really s-scared me."

I pulled her closer to me and squeezed her arm gently.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." I said quietly.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes until Emily calmed down and had stopped crying. Once Emily caught her breath she untangled herself from me and sat up straight. I sat up too and turned to face her as she looked straight ahead in front of her.

"I remembered when we were all on the other side of the island. I got the crystal back and I was no longer under Pan's control. I thought I could save all of us by smashing the crystal myself, but it's power absorbed my body...and I changed." Emily explained.

I just listened, mostly because I knew she had gone through a lot, and I felt guilty because I wasn't there to help her. But also because I haven't heard her voice in so long and it just felt nice to be with her again, like before. I missed her.

"After you all left me, I felt alone and scared. The power from the crystal started to take over and I suddenly felt like I had the power to do anything. But after that I couldn't remember anything. It was like someone had put a blind fold over my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was at campus and I had electrocuted you as you fell to the ground." Emily said, explaining the last part in a quieter voice.

I wiped away a stray tear that fell from her eye and smiled at her. Emily forced a small smile too.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

Emily turned to me as she listened carefully. Pan had told me not to tell anyone but Pan wasn't here…and I had to tell Emily.

"I made a deal with Pan." Emily's eyes narrowed as the words left my mouth but before she could say anything, I continued, "Pan used his magic to save my life, and in return I will need to be loyal to him like the rest of the lost boys. I made Pan agree that when this is all over he will leave you, Ben and Ethan alone." I said.

Emily ran a hand through her hair.

"Will, how could you believe that Pan will actually agree to that kind of deal!" Emily groaned. "That kind of deal would be like asking Pan for a trip off the island." Emily said blankly.

I held out my wrist to Emily and she looked down and smiled warmly at the platted grass band that she made for me on her first couple of days on the island.

I pointed to it and looked at her. "We made a promise, remember." I said making her giggle.

"Ah yes, us being rebels." Emily said proudly.

I laughed and looked down at the threaded grass.

"We're going to get out of here, it may take some time but one day, I promise. We'll find a way." I said.

Emily smiled before holding out her hand that shared the same band. I shook it and she giggled. We lay back down again looking up at the familiar star sky. I knew Emily didn't take it that seriously now but I'm keeping my word.

One day, I will get us out of here.


	30. A Day Off

Emily's POV:  
My eyes trailed down my long white, sleeveless dress that reached just before my knees. The shining sequins ran down the material sparkling in the sun. It was beautiful. I noticed the familiar skinny, dark trees as I walked through the forest. I remember the surroundings so well, like a reoccurring memory, although it wasn't at Campus but the other side of the island instead. My pace picked up as something shining in the distance caught my eye. I began running to the mysterious object but stopped when I noticed it was a large circular mirror resting against a tree, the silver frame beaming against the dark forest as the sun reflected off of it.

I cautiously walked over to the mirror, but jumped back in shock as I stared at my reflection. My heart beat instantly increased as I stared at myself in disbelief. My clothes were ripped while scratches marked all over my skin; I had purple glowing eyes and black veins running through my body. I looked like a monster.

"Emily."

I flinched, quickly turning around to the voice behind me to face Pan and his piercing green eyes that held a concentrated stare as he slowly approached me. I turned back to the mirror in confusion to see Pan and I; except my reflection had changed back to the white dress and my eyes returned back to their natural hazel. I watched as Pan's expression changed as he also noticed white dress that I was wearing. He grinned and raised a brow; his green eyes now keeping their gaze on me through the mirrors reflection. Feeling a sudden warmth rise to my face I looked down at my feet to avoid his intense stare. I had this feeling turning my thoughts; that I should hate him for all that he has done to me…but something deep down was trying to convince me of something different. An unknown feeling, something I didn't want to feel.

"Emily, look at me." Pan spoke, his stern tone catching me off guard.

I refused, keeping my eyes planted on the ground with determination to not look into the mirror to face him; that was until I felt his presences behind me as his calm breaths were felt against my neck causing a cold shiver to run along my skin. I shut my eyes tightly and lifted my head only slightly before opening my eyes. When I stared back into mirror I could see the green flecks in Pan's eyes shining brightly. My breath hitched as I watched him move my hair behind my ear.

"Emily, do you believe?" Pan asked, as he let my hair trail through his hand before letting it rest over my shoulder.

I was frozen still, not sure how to react as I tried to find the words to answer his question.

"Believe in w-what?" I asked quietly.

This only seemed to make Pan more frustrated as his jaw clenched, his green eyes slowly becoming darker.

"Do you believe, in me?" Pan clarified.

I tried to understand what he was asking but it made it hard knowing that he was standing so close to me. I heard him impatiently sigh against my neck to which he leaned in letting his lips slightly touch the skin of my neck. My eyes widened as I watched a smirk soon curl through his lips, his eyes now a dark shade of green. I was so focused on how different he was acting that I hadn't even noticed his lips beginning to slowly trail down my neck almost reaching my collarbone. At that point as if a heavy fog had cleared from my head, I suddenly moved away from Pan and the mirror. He stood still, his smirk still present as he let out a light chuckle as he bit before parting his lips. It was only when he turned to face me that I saw his face change to a look of anger.

"You didn't answer my question." Pan said as his eyes narrowed, "And I hate to be kept waiting." 

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I slowly backed away from Pan, my lips sealed in fear, which only seemed to make his anger grow.

"You know you will be punished if you continue to disobey me." Pan warned, "My patience is wearing very thin."

As I took steps back, he followed them forward, his eyes focusing on me as he continued to speak through the silence of the forest.

"I would _hate_ to have to force you again, because we both know that didn't turn out so well." Pan said as he moved his hand, using his magic to make the mirror appear in his hands as he held it up to face me.

I stared at the mirror in horror to see my reflection the same as it was before; ripped clothes, purple glowing eyes, and black veins covering over my skin. I couldn't look away from the mirror as my gaze felt trapped there, forced to look at the horrible monster that stared back at me. I fell back to the ground as I tripped on one of the many broken branches. My hands and legs started shaking as I tried to crawl backwards but it was no use as Pan approached me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My own scream woke me up in a cold sweat. My head started pounding as sat up and grabbed a fistful of my hair, running it through my fingers and moving the strands out of my face.

"It's just a dream." I whispered to myself even though I couldn't get rid of the feeling that was telling me that it was more of a warning then a dream.

Once my breaths returned to a steady pace, I pulled the white sheets off my legs and got up from my bed. I walked over to the small separate room in my hut and ran my hands under the tap of cold water, bringing a cupful to my face letting the coldness hit my heated skin. After taking a deep breath in and out, I walked over to my bed and curled myself up under the sheets and slowly began to fall back to sleep.

I stirred as I heard banging against my hut door.

 _Let me guess...it's Ben_

"Emilyyy." Ben sang in a surprisingly high tone. "Rise and shine!"

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, twisting the bed sheet around my body even more to the point that I couldn't move.

"Hurry up and get ready, it's a hot day and we're going to the Lagoon and Waterfall!" Ben said excitedly from behind the door.

I managed to shuffle around and flip onto my back removing the hair out of my face. As much as I want to just sleep all day, the waterfall does sound like a lot of fun, plus Pan won't be anywhere nearby so we'll have the day to ourselves. That's all I needed after that dream.

I grinned excitedly once thinking about the waterfall and quickly got up from bed. I pulled off my old clothes and changed into a new pair before running my fingers through my hair to untangle some knots before heading out the hut door.

I was surprised to see most of the boys were just as excited as I was. I looked towards Felix and some of the other boys who looked like they were off to do some hunting. The warm air hit my skin as the sun shined brightly over campus. Ben was right, it really was hot today. I made my way down my hut steps and walked on the gravel path along the line of huts until I caught up with Ben who was talking with Ethan and Will in front of Will's hut.

I smiled as I noticed that Will had his bandages off, meaning that he was recovering well. After everything that had happened I found myself finally being able to relax knowing we were finally all together. I missed them all so much _._

"Hey pretty lady." Ben smirked as he put his arm around my shoulder. I laughed at Ben's attempt to flirt and jabbed him in his side which made him jolt away. "Oh come on, I'm just being friendly." Ben whined as he stood up straight again, his hand now resting on his side.

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically making him laugh as I messed up his blonde hair until he pushed my hands away to fit his hair.

"Let's go already!" Ethan yelled as he started walking ahead.

Ben smiled in excitement as he heard Ethan's call and ran after him leaving Will and I to shortly follow behind. We walked together in silence for a couple of minutes until he were out of campus and walking through the jungle. I spoke up just as we entered down the narrow path that we all had moved in a line to go single file down.

"How's your chest?" I asked.

I still feel really bad about what I had done to Will. He said not to blame myself because I had no control over what I was doing. But I can't stop thinking about it. I had nearly killed Will. It pains me to think that if I had of lost all control then I could have killed him; and for that, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Emily?" Will's voice caught my attention as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realised that we were standing in the long grass.

"I know you were thinking about what happened." Will sighed, "Emily please don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." Will said while lifting my chin and giving me a small smile.

 _But it was my fault…_

I nodded and we walked through the long grass until we removed the last of the large jungle leaves. I looked up at the waterfall and lagoon in awe. It really was beautiful. Perhaps even more beautiful than the first time I saw it. The water was a crystal clear blue, the beams of sunlight bouncing off huge rocks that surrounded the lagoon while a faded rainbow could be seen casting over the waterfall.

This was probably my favourite place in Neverland, even if I haven't even seen the whole island yet, this is definitely the best I've seen so far. I followed shortly behind Will taking faster steps across the rocks as they continued to burn in the sun. I got to the water's edge and quickly sat down on the cooler rocks before placing my feet into the cold water causing the burning sensation on my bottom of my feet to slowly go down as moved my legs around in the water. I pulled my hand to cover over my eyes as the sun beat down on my face.

Geez it was hot today.

 _"_ Why is the weather so hot all of a sudden?" I said in an exhausted sigh as I could already feel the sweat forming on my back, making my shirt stick to my skin.

I could see the heat of the sun bouncing off the rocks around me.

"Well, after that crazy lightning storm you made, you kind of caused some global warming issues." Ben said bluntly, only to then be dunked under the water by Ethan.

I laughed and Ben soon came up and shook the water out of his hair making Ethan shield his eyes.

I began sweating under my arms and that's when I called it quits. I stood up from the rock I was sitting on and grabbed the ends of my top now moving it quickly to bring some air against my skin. Will pulled his shirt over his head and I instantly frowned when I saw the huge burn marks across his chest. I felt my stomach sink in guilt. I did that to him…

"It's going to heal." Will smiled as he noticed my face fall. "Okay?"

I nodded slowly thinking about what Ethan had explained to me. The white paste they got from Charlie has been healing Will really well since the time it happened. I gave a small smile to Will who finally seemed convinced. He nudged my arm softly as a mischievous grin fell over his face. Ethan and I laughed as Will suddenly jumped into the water while tucking his legs up; creating a massive wave that went straight over Ben's head while he had faced the other way. Ben soon came up from the surface, chocking on the water that he must have swallowed making Will and Ethan burst into a fit of laughter.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt to lift it up but stopped myself short when I noticed Ben who was now causally floating above the water with his hands behind his head, staring at me.

"Ethan." I called.

"On it." Ethan called back as he quickly pushed Ben under the water, holding him there for a couple seconds while I removed my clothes leaving the black bathing suit Pan had forced me to wear the first time I was taken to the lagoon and waterfall.

I quickly jumped in the water. I flinched expecting the water to be cold but it was surprisingly warm since the sun was so hot. I came up from the water to see Ben come up at the same time. As soon as he noticed me a loud groan echoed the whole lagoon as he then dramatically fell back on the water. I laughed with Ethan and Will as we looked at Ben's childish frown that was stuck on his face.

I looked passed their heads and towards the waterfall and my eyes widened in realisation as I remembered the secret cave under the waterfall. I jumped in excitement and swam to the rocks pulling myself up and removing the wet hair out of my face to see Will, Ethan and Ben with confused looks on their faces as they watched me. I quickly walked around the bend of the lagoon.

"Guys follow me; I want to show you something!" I yelled to them.

They swam to the rocks and pulled themselves up before running around the lagoon. I started climbing the rocks that lead up to the top of the waterfall and by the time I reached the top, the water on my skin had already dried off completely. I stood on the top of the flat rock that's right on the edge of the waterfall. Ethan, Ben and Will climbed to the top soon after and stood beside me as the four of us looked over the edge of the waterfall.

"Do you remember when Pan pushed me off the waterfall?" I asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yeah, you were under the water for a long time." Ethan mentioned.

"Well, I wasn't under the water."

The three of them gave me a confused look, waiting for me to explain further.

"I swam under the waterfall to find a secret cave on the other side."

Ben instantly gasped, "That's so cool!"

"When Pan found me in there he was furious. I had a feeling he didn't want anyone to see the cave." I said remembering Pan using his dagger to cut my throat slightly in his rush of anger.

"Let's go see it." Will said while grinning.

Pan wasn't here to see us so this could be our only chance.

"Just remember, wait until you get to the furthest point that you can under the water so you can swim under the waterfall." I mentioned quickly as they were already positioned at the edge of the flat rock.

I felt my stomach turn in a knot as I slowly approached the edge, my fear of heights instantly making me regret suggesting this. I felt Will's hand slip into my mine. I turned to Will to see a warm smile of reassurance on his face making me smile back as I nodded my head allowing Will to let go. I moved my feet closer towards the edge of the rock until my toes were curling over the edge. With another glance back to Will, we both jumped off the edge and fell to the water.

In a second, I hit the water like a pin, shooting straight down to the bottom of the lagoon. I opened my eyes slightly to see Will in front of me as he quickly made his way under the waterfall. I followed behind him feeling the pressure of the water hit my back until I came up to the surface on the other side. I swam to the rocks that lead into the cave while getting my breath back. I managed to pull myself out of the water, standing up on the wet rocks to see Will in front of me making his way up the rocks to the cave.

"That was awesome!" Will's voice echoed in the cave out of breath, "I can't believe we have never seen this before."

I climbed the rocks but before I could see the cave for myself I turned back around to the surface of the water, to see Ethan and Ben swim their way breathless to the rocks before slowly climbing them. They too eventually walked into the cave sharing the same shocked expressions Will had.

"Woah."

I heard Ben's voice echo as he walked further into the cave.

I helped Ethan up from the rocks and finally turned to the cave, my face instantly falling as I could only plain rock walls.

"This isn't what it looked like before!" I said in disbelief as I walked up to the now walls of the cave.

"What do you mean?" Will asked in confusion.

"There were carvings of drawings and symbols that covered the entire walls of the cave." I said while continuing to stare in shock at the plain walls.

"Maybe Pan used his magic to get rid of it once he saw that you had seen it?" Ethan suggested as he ran his hands along the wall.

I sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"It's still cool though." Ben said, the smile not leaving his face as he looked up at the roof of the cave.

"Don't tell any of the other boys, we can't risk Pan finding out."

The three of them nodded in understanding.

"What was Pan's reaction when he found you in here?" Will asked.

I scoffed, "Oh you know the usual...looking like he wanted to rip my head off, a couple of eyebrow movements, threatening my life once again, before pulling out a dagger." I explained bluntly as if the things Pan did were normal.

After a second of silence the whole cave filled with laughter. Once we quietened down Ethan was the one to speak up.

"Hey guys, am I the only one having a bad feeling about this 'day off' that Pan has given to us so very generously without anything in return?" Ethan asked.

"Trust me you're not the only one." Will replied.

"Not sure, but if this cave was never meant to be found then I kind of want to get out now." Ben said then quickly as he walked past us and made his way back to the rocks.

"I'll see you guys on the other side!" Ben called before diving in the water again.

"Sorry, but if Pan got _that_ mad that he went to the struggle of removing a whole cave wall of secrets then I'm out too." Ethan said before following Ben's path.

Will turned to me.

"They have a point; Pan could be watching us right now." Will said to which I nodded in agreement as we walked back out of the cave.

"You go; I'll be right behind you." I said as Will stood on the submerged rocks.

Will nodded before diving back into the water. I watched as his figure slowly swam back under the waterfall.

 _I don't understand…_

The drawings and symbols were all here. Why did Pan suddenly erase all of them?

I turned around to look back at the cave one last time only to almost slip from the wet rocks as I stared into the cave to see the walls once again filled with the symbols and drawings that I saw the first time I found the cave.

How is that possible...they were gone just a second ago.

Did Pan enchant the cave so that only I could see it?

Maybe he was watching?

I started to get more frightened the more I thought about it. I turned to face the curtain to water, my feet touching the edge of the rocks as I took a deep breath in before diving back into the water again.

"Have you burnt your skin off yet?"

I scoffed, opening my eyes to see Ben standing over me with a smirk as cold drops of water fell onto my warm skin. I refused to get up from laying on the rock since the sun wasn't as hot as it was in the early morning. The sun was peeping in and out of clouds as I took up the warmth of the rays. Ben had grown bored since I couldn't pay him any attention and jumped back in the lagoon with an attempt to splash me. I however knew of Ben's intentions and decided it would be better to lie down on the rocks furthest away from the water's edge. I had been lying down for some time now and wasn't planning on getting up any time soon...

"Come on Emily, we already pushed Ben off the waterfall three times now." Ethan said.

 _There goes that plan._

I sat up to see Ethan lying on their back on the surface of the lagoon, eyes closed in boredom while Ben climbed his way up the rocks before walking over to me.

"Yeah, can we _stop_ doing that please." Ben said blankly as he took a seat beside me.

"Where's the mop?" I asked causing both Ethan and Ben to burst into a fit of laughter and I could help and laugh myself.

"Oh come on not you too." Will whined as he walked out from the trees with a handful of berries.

"Once you cut your hair then we'll stop calling you a mop." Ben said chuckled before pinching a few berries from Will, handing some over to me as well.

Will tipped the remaining berries into his mouth before a look of determination fell over his face. He tried to move he's hair out of his face but the overgrown light curls just fell back in front.

Will groaned loudly, "It's so annoying, I don't know how you can manage having even longer hair!" Will said as he grabbed his hair and held it back resting his hands on top of his head to keep it out of his face.

I laughed and got up from the rocks, walking over to the pile of cloaks. I pulled my shirt back over my head, an idea soon forming in my head as I grabbed the dagger that was lying under the pile before bringing it back the boys. Ben's face lit up in realisation as he threw his arms in the air in excitement.

"Yes! Off with the mop!" Ben cheered as I walked over.

Will laughed, sitting down beside Ben, letting his hair free. I kneeled down behind Will and held the bottom part of his hair and pulling it slightly through my fingers until his hair was straight before using my other hand to place the daggers blade downwards before slowly cutting through each stand of hair. Just as I thought the daggers blade was sharp enough to slice through the skin strands of hair and I soon began cutting carefully.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do, I cut people's hair with daggers all the time." I insisted with sarcasm.

"Oh great, I feel so relieved." Will replied mimicking me causing a slight chuckle to erupt from both of us.

After a good couple of minutes I had finished the back and made my way cutting to both sides. Ethan and Ben were watching over my back as I finished up the front, making a few more tweaks here and there before I was finally finished. I stood back and let Ethan and Ben get a look at Will's new hair. And by good look Ben grabbed his face and moved it in every angle making Will groan as he tried pushing Ben's hands off his face.

I shortened the sides and back while a little of the top and front, but just enough to keep his original hair style. I'm surprised it turned out so well seeing as though I was cutting Will's hair with a dagger.

"I'm impressed." Ethan commented while walking around to examine the back.

Will became impatient as he quickly got up from the rock he was sitting on, leaving countless bits of hair to fly off his neck and back. He leaned over to the water's edge and looked at his reflection.

"I like it!" Will called back. "It's so itchy though." Will mumbled as he tried to scratch the back of his neck. He soon gave up and jumped into the water to get rid of the loose hair. I turned to Ben with a smirk.

"Your turn."

Ben looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"No way!" Ben argued as he grabbed his blonde hair protectively.

"Come on Ben, it's only fair. Plus you're the mop now." Ethan said as he grabbed Ben's shoulders and held him down until he sat down on the rocks.

"Ethan, you're only saying that because your hair is always short, it never grows! Which really creeps me out by the way." Ben shot back but soon relaxed and gave in. "Fine, just don't cut too much off." Ben said as he let go of his hair.

I kneeled down behind Ben, just as I did to Will and grabbed a handful of his blond hair.

After finally getting dressed I brushed through my hair with my fingers before heading out my hut door. All the lost boys were back from their day off and sat comfortably around the bonfire. I joined Will, Ethan and Ben on the log that we usually sat on. We all ate and talked until late that night.

Pan was still nowhere to be seen.

The stars shined brightly over the clear night sky and for once I thought that being on Neverland wasn't that bad after all. I wished this night would never end but unfortunately nice things never last on Neverland.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I will be up against tomorrow...


	31. The Games Part 1

Emily's POV  
My eyes suddenly shot open causing me to instantly awaken from sleep and quickly crawl out of my bed soon after as I watched the door to my hut swing back from being forcefully opened. There in the doorway stood a lost boy, his brown cloak draped over his shoulders while his hood fell over his head, covering his face. I managed to quickly reach for my dagger that I kept under my pillow for reasons such as this. I held it the daggers handle firmly, pointing it towards the intruder who didn't seem intimated at all.

"What do you want!" I demanded as the intruder began walking towards me, in no fear of the dagger before him.

He only ignored my question, keeping his head down as he too reached into his cloak, pulling out a dagger that was slightly larger than the one I had in my hand. As he continued to approach me slowly, fear began to shake through my entire body. I've had so many nightmares lately that I can't tell if I'm only dreaming or if this is really happening.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched the boy tightening his grip around the handle of his blade as he approached me causing my legs to stumble until I felt the bamboo lined walls behind my back stopping me from moving any further. I looked at the cloaked boy who kept his face hidden, a sudden rush of anger growing stronger as I stared at the boy in front of me. I knew he wasn't going to answer my question so I stood ready, gripping the handle on my dagger, waiting cautiously for him to make a move, but what he said next made me lower blade completely.

"I'm sorry."

My face fell in confusion as I heard the boy's voice and even more when I realised he still had his dagger pointed at me. I could remember that voice any day.

"Will?" I whispered.

I heard no reply, only ringing in my ears as I felt something hard collide with the side of my head. I felt my body become heavy as I soon hit the ground with a thump, the only thing that my faded blurring vision would allow me to see was Will's face looking down at me before I drifted into unconsciousness.

Late last night...

Will's POV

"Will."

I stirred in my sleep as I slowly began to wake up.

"Will, get up right now." A harsh voice spoke from my side.

I shot up from my bed when I felt something dropped on my legs. I ignored the object as my eyes only stayed locked Pan who was standing at the side of my bed, a strong glare piercing his green eyes. I watched as his eyes turned away from me for a moment. I followed his gaze to see my cloak sitting on my bed on top of my legs. I stared at it with discomfort as it brought back so many painful memoires. I had refused to wear it and Pan didn't seem to care enough until now as his stern voice broke the silence in the room.

"Put it on." Pan demanded.

"Why?" I shot back instantly causing Pan's face to turn to a look of frustration before he suddenly had a grip around the collar of my shirt, pulling me up from the bed to face him.

"If I remember correctly, we had a deal." Pan stated as he shoved the cloak into my chest before letting me go.

My face instantly fell as I remembered the deal I had made with Pan. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I have to do as he say, I have to in order to keep the others safe…to keep her safe.

Holding the material in a tight grip I wrapped it around me feeding the button through that kept it in place. As much as I hated taking orders from Pan, I had to prove to him that I would be loyal to him by doing as he ways. It was part of the deal and if I break it Pan will take any consequence of my actions and use it against them in the future. It had happened in the past, I let him take advantage, but I won't let that ever happen again. I have to show him that I was on his side, only in order for my plan to work; I'd have to do whatever it takes, and that means doing what Pan asks me to.

I watched carefully as Pan grabbed out a note from under his shirt before ripping off a page and handed it to me.

"I want each one of them at the training area before sunrise." Pan ordered.

I nodded in understanding and he then left out of my hut. I looked down at the note only for my stomach to sink as I read down the list of names.

 _Ethan_  
 _Ben_  
 _Charlie_  
 _Emily_

I knew Pan wanted me to kidnap them and take them to the training area, but I also know that he picked them specifically to test me…to test our deal. I tightened my grip of the piece of paper, trying to calm the anger and guilt that was building inside of me. It will only be for a little while, I told myself as I recollected my thoughts. Pulling the hood over my head I quietly walked out of the door of my hut and down the steps to the gravel path that lined the huts. Ben's hut was only two down from mine so it looks like he will be first.

Emily's POV

"Get her up."

I heard a voice speak as my senses slowly returned back to normal. My eyes opened only to reveal complete darkness as I then felt someone pull me up from the ground catching me off guard as I tried to find my balance. They pulled the sack from my head, the light blinding me as soon as it was removed as my eyes began to adjust to their surroundings. Once in focus I could see Pan standing alongside Felix and…Will?

I looked around in confusion to see that I was standing in the training area, along with the rest od the lost boys standing in a group with me.

"Listen up!" Pan yelled catching everyone's attention but my eyes still remained on Will as I watched him hand Pan a crossbow.

Why was Will helping Pan?

I remembered back to my hut. He was there but there was something different about him, something off. Will kidnapped me and brought me here? And more importantly he didn't explain why. There must be a reason. I know that he couldn't be helping Pan…he wouldn't.

"We're all going to play a little game of hide and seek." Pan smirked as he dripped the arrowhead into a think black paste that in a bowl that Felix was holding out for him.

The whole group of boys fell silent, as if they had played this 'game' before.

"But of course, what's a game without any rules?" Pan grinned.

I mentally groaned and rolled my eyes. This boy is literally going to be the death of me.

"The tips of these arrows have been coated in a small amount of the Lion Nightshade plant." Pan announced causing a sudden flash of memories to come back to me as I looked at the tip of the arrow.

 _Lion Nightshade Plant - dark green stem and spiky leaves, covered with black rounded berries._  
 _Numbs the body's sense of pain and causes hallucinations. This plant is extremely poisonous, with a toxin that can be lethal varying from how much that person has endured. Common to die while attempting to hallucinate. Symptoms of poisoning include an unquenchable thirst for water, dilation of the pupils, hallucinations, and coma._

I remember reading from Pan's notes in his hut and my body instantly froze as I put together exactly what Pan was planning to do his game.

"Just be glad it's only a small dose." His grin only grew wider as he positioned the arrow onto the crossbow before continuing.

"The rules are simple. You can run, hide...do whatever you can to get away, but get shot by one of these arrows...well" Pan paused as he looked down at the arrow, a dark smirk curling through his lips as he voice continued toughing in a playful tone, "Let's just say... you really _don't_ want to find out."

An amused dark chuckle escaped his lips as he turned his attention away from the arrow, his shining green eyes now staring in our direction.

"It's quite a simple game, really. If you get shot, you're out. The last person who hasn't been shot, wins."

Yeah...in other words, don't get killed by the poisonous arrows.

"You will have ten minutes and counting." Pan warned before locking his crossbow in place, "Let the games begin!"

Just as if all the lost boys were competing in a race, they all took off at once scrambling over each other as they all ran in different directions, wanting to desperately get away from those arrows. I couldn't use my head to think at the moment because my legs had a mind of their own as I sprinted out of the training area and into the open jungle.

I wasn't exactly sure of which direction I was heading in but if it was anywhere away from Pan then I was all for it...and to think that only yesterday I was sun bathing at the waterfalls. Now I was running as fast as I could while trying to avoiding the vines that were flying in front of my face. I hadn't even made it five minutes into this stupid game before I ended up tripping on one of the many tree branch roots that was sticking out of the ground. I fell to the ground getting the air knocked out of lungs as something under me wrapped around my ankle and hoisted me high into the air as something lifted up with me, wrapping around my body entirely.

Trapped in a game like this would get me the first one shot, especially if Pan was the one shooting.

My eyes widened as I looked down to see just how high I was off the ground. I felt dizzy at the thought, struggling to grab hold of the netted ropes that were surrounding me and holding me up in the highest of the treetops. I started to panic as I heard howling noises coming from some of the boys who were the shooters. I kept still as I watched one of the boys run straight under me.

Shit...how am I going to get out of this one?

I thought back to just about every movie that I've seen with these kinds of traps; the girl gets trapped and they stay there and yell pointlessly for help until some prince charming randomly comes to rescue them. Well not today because that _prince charming_ is the devil and he's coming to shoot me down with poisoned arrows.

I stood up, quickly holding onto the ropes surrounding me for balance before I began to climb up from the inside. Once reaching the top of the thick ropes I grabbed hold of the knotted ropes that left a small opening at the top before pulling at it as hard as I could until that gap was large enough for me to fit through this netted trap. I grabbed a firm hold on the ropes on the outside of the trap and pulled myself up using my feet to kick against the rope walls on the inside. I had eventually become breathless as I had managed to get out of the trap, standing with my feet around the gap at the top, holding steadily on the ropes that were wrapped around the thick tree branch above my head. I eyed the branch that held the trap up and slip my hand up the rope for balance until I grabbed hold of the branch, pulling myself over it until I was lying flat on my stomach my arms and legs wrapping around it in fear as I tried not to look down at the ground. It wasn't easy, but possible.

Even still after all that, I was too late. I could see Felix walking this way with his crossbow positioned and ready to shoot. This was hide and seek after all, if I could just stay silent and not move on this branch then he might not even notice I was here. I held my breath as Felix cautiously walked under me.

Just when I thought he was going to continue on walking ahead, Felix had suddenly turned back around his crossbow aimed straight up to the treetops as he shot an arrow. I closed my eyes ready to take the hit but instead I heard a scream of pain coming from three trees across from me. My eyes shot open to see one of the lost boys, who was in another tree across from me sitting further down than I was, face twisted in pain as the arrow stuck into his leg. I watched in horror as the boy fell from the tree he was hiding in, straight to the ground in front of Felix. The fall didn't seem to be the source of pain he was currently in as I watched him quickly grab the arrow closest to where it had struck into the skin before pulling the arrow out. Another loud scream of pain erupted from the boy as he remained on the ground whimpering as Felix casually walked over to him, a smirk on his face as he stood over the boy, looking over the boy's leg that was bleeding out before turning back to his face.

"You're out." Felix said as he began loading up another arrow onto his cross bow.

What kind of sick game is this!

Will's POV

I took an uneasy breath as I watched Emily take off running straight out of the training area before disappearing into the jungle. I knew she was confused as to what I was doing alongside Pan but I hope she doesn't think that I'm _actually_ working with Pan.

"Don't even think about talking to her." Pan warned, his green eyes blazing in the sun as he glared at me, "Or I'll shoot her before you can even get a word out." Pan continued as he grabbed a set of arrows and chucked them over his shoulder.

"Not if I shoot her first." I smirked and loaded my crossbow with the poisoned arrows.

Pan's lips curled into a grin as he too loaded a poisoned arrow, the arrowhead coated in the Lion Nightshade plant, one of the most poisonous plants on Neverland.

"Split up." Pan said before he set off towards the skull gate that leaded back to Campus were we had seen some of the boys run off to.

I headed in the direction just off from where Emily had ran off to so I wouldn't look suspicious. Felix set off in the direction that she along with several other lost boys ran off to.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the jungle became thicker and I slowed my pace down trying to avoid the countless roots and branches that were on the ground. The familiar noises of wild animals filled my ears as I walked through the jungle. It felt so weird being the one behind the weapon, normally I would be running for my own survival but instead I was being forced to be the cause of it.

Before I could walk a step further the air was forced out of my lungs as I suddenly got a hard kick to my back causing me to tumble forwards and land roughly onto my stomach. My crossbow landed a couple of feet in front of me as my hands broke my fall. I felt someone straddle me and hold me down with a strong force as they tried reaching for the crossbow. I managed to throw them to the side of me as they rolled onto their back. I quickly grabbed my crossbow from the ground and turned the boy around putting my foot on their chest to stop him from moving as I finally came face to face with…Ethan?

"What the hell are you doing?!" I groaned as my back ached in pain.

Ethan's surprised face turned to a look of anger.

"What am I doing?!..What the bloody hell are you doing working with Pan!" Ethan yelled as got up from the ground.

"Shut up." I hissed as my hand instantly covered his mouth while I quickly scanned around us to see if there was anyone else nearby before facing back to Ethan.

"Of course I'm not _working_ with Pan." I whisper yelled to Ethan as I took my hands away from his mouth, continuing before he could say anything, "But I need to do what he says...for now anyway." I sighed before giving Ethan a warning look to not question any further.

To my relief Ethan kept quiet but his face still told me he would be wanting answers later.

"Where's Ben?" I asked noticing his absence.

"He went all crazy-wild-survival mode within two minutes after we ran from the training area, so I ditched him." Ethan shrugged.

I scoffed, "Sounds like Ben."

I looked down to my crossbow and my eyes widened as I realised that we were playing this game and I am supposed to shoot my targets, including Ethan.

"Ethan, you need to go now." I warned, getting his attention. "If you're going to get shot I don't want to be the one to do it." I said before starting to reload my crossbow.

Ethan gave me a small nod in understanding as he turned around and took off running through the countless trees. I waited until he was out of my sight before I began walking through the jungle again, only stopping short a few moments later when I heard a branch snap from a couple of meters ahead from where I was positioned. I held my crossbow up ready to shoot. I sneaked closer, keeping low to the ground and staying behind the trees for cover until I could see part of someone's brown cloak sticking out from behind a tree in the distance.

 _Oh great, my first victim._

Emily's POV

I had managed to get away from Felix and headed in the opposite direction. I was must had been walking for about an hour until I had reached the beach. I knew it was way too risky to be walking on the sand in the open so I stayed hidden, keeping a reasonable and safe distance between the jungle and the beach as I continued to walk; trying to burn off time in this game. I could still see the shore in the distance and thought about soaking my feet in the cold ocean water to cool off but there was no way I was going to risk getting shot. No matter how humid the jungle was it wasn't enough to make me a target to a poisonous arrow, especially after seeing how much pain that boy had gone through.

My feet eventually began to fall stiff and I decided enough was enough when the sun continued to beat down on me as the jungle kept growing in temperature. I sat down in exhaustion under some tall ferns letting their leaves shield me from the sun. I felt like an ant siting down under the huge green leaves that towered over me. My stomach was next to strain in hunger as I noticed the berries covered in the bushes beside the ferns. I picked some berries carefully from the branches of the bush, quickly eating away at the sweet fruit. Ethan had taught me which ones were edible and which ones could make you extremely sick and for that I was grateful knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to survive out here on my own if it weren't for Ethan showing his hunting strategies.

It made me wonder where the other boys were. If they had they been shot yet? Maybe they're running into an attack right now. I shuddered at the thought trying not to think about the pain I could be in if I did get shot by one of those poisonous arrows. I took a calming breath in and out trying to clear my thoughts as I looked around at my surroundings to distract myself. It was almost silent here, like I wasn't even playing in this game. I lay back onto the ground and slowly closed my eyes letting the ferns cover me and the sounds of ocean waves crashing to fill my ears as I soon drifted off into sleep.

2 hours later...

"AWHOOOOOOWWEEE!"

.hell.

My eyes opened as I heard the unfamiliar noise of...well, I've actually never heard _that_ noise before.

I sat up quickly as the loud noise got louder from the trees in front of where I was laying down. I had to blink a couple of times to adjust my eyes to focus. That's when I realised I had fallen asleep. I quickly got off the ground, moving the hair out of my face as I noticed what a huge mistake I made. What was I thinking I could have been shot!

"AHHOOOOOOOOWEEEE!"

I turned around to the sound of that crazy noise but stood still in shock as I saw a boy in the distance covered with dirt and parts of leaves as he swung from one vine to another tree.

Seriously...Tarzan lives here now.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and grabbed a rock that was lying next to my feet, picking it up and turning it to place in my palm. Ok lost boy, or, whatever you are; time to take you out. I swung my arm back, holding the rock tightly before throwing it forwards letting it fly through the air. I watched as it hit its target letting the boy fall from the tree he was hiding in, straight to the ground.

As I walked closer until I noticed the boy's blonde hair. No way…it can't be. He stood up with his hand over his head as he turned around to face me making my eyes widen in shock.

"Emily?" Ben questioned as he rubbed his head making a smile instantly fall over my face knowing that I had finally found someone, and that someone was lucky enough to be Ben.

I ran up to him and couldn't help but laugh at his state. He had leaves in his hair, his clothes were ripped and his skin was covered in dirt.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" I asked still shocked at his appearance as I helped him remove some leaves from his hair.

"Well, for your information." Ben said in defence as he held a hand up, "I bravely fought off Felix using these bad boys." Ben said cockily as he tensed his arm muscles.

How hard did I hit him?

"Ben?" I started wanting to ask him if he had run into Ethan or Will but I didn't get the chance as he suddenly blurted out,

"Fine. I sneaked up on Felix, punched him straight in the jaw and then ran off." Ben said quickly in an amused tone, as he then looked at me blinking slowly as he tried to focus on me.

We both turned into a fit of laughter but were soon stopped short as we heard an arrow being shot from a crossbow. My eyes widened in shock as Ben and I both looked at each other than down to his leg which had blood running down it from the arrow that had been shot into his leg. My lips parted at the sight while Ben just looked from the arrow then back up to me for a split second before his face curled up making me instantly rush forward to quickly cover Ben's mouth as he screamed from the shock of pain. I tried to hush Ben and keep him calm as I looked around to see if the shooter was around us. I couldn't see who fired the arrow; I could only see more arrows starting to fire towards us. I immediately grabbed Ben's arm and threw it over my shoulder as I helped him limp to a tree.

I poked my head out from the tree only to flinch as an arrow struck right next to my face, stabbing into the bark of the tree. I gasped as I saw three more arrows flying through the air coming directly to the tree we were shielding behind from the unknown shooter. Noticing Ben was out in the open made me panic as I grabbed hold of him.

"Quick get down!" I yelled as I pushed Ben down to the ground, bracing myself down as the arrows just flew over us before stabbing into the trees in the distance.

Ben and I were now covered by the ferns and bushes that surrounded the tree. It was only then that I could see the shooter emerge from behind a tree. He wore his hood over his head covering his face as he stood still looking from left to right as he scanned for any kind of movement.

"Don't move." I whispered to Ben.

"Not a problem." Ben smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

That's when I realised I was lying on top of him. I would get off of him but if I move now then we will both get shot. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the unknown shooter who was moving closer towards us. He was cautiously getting closer as he picked up his pace.

My eyes narrowed and I gasped feeling Ben's hand grab my leg a little too high. This was seriously not the time.

"Ben!" I screeched as I sat up right and slapped him across the face completely forgetting that a shooter was not far away.

"What!" Ben argued back in defence as he held his face.

"Don't _what_ me you little shit." I said through clenched teeth as I started hitting Ben.

He tried to grab my hands to stop me but I pushed them away and continued hitting his face and chest making him block his face in defence. Ben moved his arms away and we both froze as we heard footsteps stop beside us. We both kept completely still only lifting our heads as the boy stood with his crossbow by his side in one hand as he cleared his throat and took off his hood.

"Will!" Both Ben and I exclaimed in unison.

Anger rushed through me as I got up from Ben and grabbed Will's cloak and pushed him up against the tree causing Will looked a little taken back at my sudden actions.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as his face turned to a look of concern once he noticed just how angry I was.

Seriously…

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you?!" I yelled irritatedly, "Why are you shooting arrows at us and more importantly, why are you helping Pan!"

Will's face stiffened as he moved away my hands from his shirt.

"I can't tell you exactly _why_ yet...but I'm doing it for you." Will said causing me to step back from him in confusion and worry.

What did that mean?

I didn't have time to ask as Will quickly walked over to Ben who was still lying on the ground in pain.

"You don't have much time." Will said as he kneeled down to Ben's side.

I followed to Ben's other side still not understanding what was going on with Will but Ben's whimpers of pain left me to concentrate on helping him first.

"Hey Bud." Will said softly to Ben who had sweat dripping down his face from the shock of the arrow.

Will looked up at me then tilted his head at the arrow. I nodded in understanding and grabbed hold of the arrow in one hand and Ben's leg with the other.

"I'm going to marry her." Ben said confidently, still completely out of it as he looked up at Will with a serious expression.

I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled the arrow from Ben's leg causing him to scream in pain. Will instantly held him down letting Ben grab his arm in a tight grip while I put the arrow to the side.

"Oh my god!" Ben yelled as he sat up and glared at me.

Will grabbed the blood covered arrow and stood up from Ben and I, placing his hood back on.

"Pan!" Will called out loudly.

My breath stopped as I stood up.

Will turned to me; his face was alarmed but serious at the same time, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

"Run Emily!"


	32. The Games Part 2

Will's POV

Emily's turned instantly to a look of fear after I called out Pan's name. She quickly stood from the ground, gripping her hands into tight fists while her eyes were shaken with anger and confusion. There was no time to explain. I needed her as far from here as possible but she only stood still. I knew Pan would appear before me any second now and I couldn't have him see Emily here with me.

"Run Emily!" I yelled desperately.

I didn't want to think of the things Pan may do if he caught us together, especially if he caught me turning back against our deal. As much as I hated it, the further she was from me, the safer she was and the less Pan would suspect anything. Emily seemed startled at my sudden outburst as she looked down to Ben who was still lying on the ground, his face twisted in pain.

"I'll take care of Ben, just go now!"

She shared another look of uncertainty with me then looked down at Ben before turning around and running off. I sighed in relief but still felt a pool of guilt building up inside me as I watched her soon disappear into the jungle. The loud groan of pain caught my attention and I quickly walked over to Ben who had sweat falling from his forehead, his body tense as he tried to fight against the toxins of the poison arrow. I squatted by his side watching his eyes widen as he looked down at his leg before shooting his head straight up to me with a shocked expression.

"I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT!" Ben yelled dramatically as if that moment had just happened.

I take it the toxins were already kicking in.

Ben suddenly held a grip on my arm pulling me towards him as his eyes looked at me suspiciously.

"It was you, wasn't it." Ben declared making me roll my eyes as I removed his tight grip from my arm.

"Yes Ben, you've just been shot." I stated bluntly, leaving out the part of me doing the shooting on purpose so he wouldn't make more noise than he already was, "Now I need you to grow a pair and shut up before Pan comes and kills us both." I yelled in a whisper.

To my surprise there was no cocky remark or argument, instead Ben just laid still blinking up at me a couple of times.

"You're mean." Ben eventually said, his lips forming into a small pout.

I roll my eyes and stood up from the ground.

"I'm not mean; I'm saving your ass." I argued while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Same thing." Ben mumbled.

"Five down already?"

I unlocked my arms and quickly turned to face Pan who held his crossbow at his side. He walked towards me before looking down at Ben, his face holding no expression while Ben was only felt to fall quite under Pan's gaze. A watched as a smirk soon appeared on Pan's face as he clicked his fingers causing Ben to disappear back to the training area in the blink of an eye

"It's almost sundown, and by the looks of it..." Pan paused; turning to the sun behind him that was peering through the treetops. "Times almost up."

He loaded another arrow onto his crossbow, my eyes only staring at the black paste that covered the arrowhead.

"I hope you don't mind me shooting Emily, she did cause me some trouble when she stole that crystal from my hut." Pan said in a calm tone as he finished loading the crossbow before looking up at me.

I had to force myself not to react to Pan's comment. All I wanted to do was argue back, dig my nails into my skin and curl my fists; but any kind of movement could ruin the deal and set Pan off. I knew the price I would have to pay if I lost this deal, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I tried to relax as I grabbed my crossbow off the ground and faced Pan with a grin.

"Be my guest."

Pan seemed pleased with my reaction as a smirk returned to his face. He turned to start walking away but stopped mid-step facing back to me. "Looks like his other friend has just been shot too." Pan said before using his magic to disappear out of thin air.

Ethan…

He was out too.

There's probably only three boys left in the game along with Emily. I knew that once Pan has used his magic to take Ethan back to the training area, he would go after Emily. I wanted to help her so bad...but I can't. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration before setting off for the training area. I had to at least help Ben and Ethan.

Emily's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Will and Ben. If they were okay. If Pan had done anything to them.  
The sun continued to fall lower through the trees and I knew this game had to be over soon. I slowly started to cut back from running to walking, giving my burning lungs a rest. When I finally caught my breath I looked around at my surroundings noticing the extremely tall trees that stood around me, their treetops couldn't be seen from the heights they reached. I realised the trouble I was in now that I span around finding no place to hide. There was nothing on the ground except for the small vegetation that grew between the plants and ferns around them. I stopped walking; soon beginning to panic as I scanned anywhere that wasn't out of the open, anywhere that-

I looked up at the towering trees, my stomach instantly falling as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

It looks like I have no choice…

I picked a tree with the lowest branch possible before taking off running towards the trunk of the tree and the branch. I jumped up and managed to grab hold of the branch letting my body swing to gain momentum before pulling myself up, kicking against the truck of the tree for support until I was sitting on top of the branch. I took a breath in before looking up at the next branch above my head, repeating the same motion as before, to pull myself up higher in the tree. I had to stop at certain point because my fear of heights had taken toll once I made the stupidest mistake to look down at the ground.

 _Don't look down, idiot._ I mentally told myself as I forced myself to continue climbing higher up the tree. Soon enough I looked up to see how much further I had to climb only for my eyes to widen as I could see the tops of the tree. Without realising how high I intended on climbing my stomach once again fell to my feet as I quickly grabbed hold of the tree branches for dear life.

I closed my eyes but that only made it worse. I kept my throat closing up as opened my eyes, trying to distract myself by looking out at the view. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me at first but now that I looked closer, I could just see Campus along with another opening of the jungle that followed soon after in the distance that was the training area. Turned to my other side, I suddenly felt myself being able to breath normally again as I looked out to see the sun soundly setting over Neverland. The mixes of yellow and orange tinted the sky before burning together where the last remaining part of the sun hit bellow the trees. The colours lit up the sky while the sun started to slowly melt down. It was somewhat peaceful, being this high up. I could of sworn my fear of heights was slowly fading away as I stared in awe at the view.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing up here?"

I jolted before yelling out as I almost slipped from the branch I was sitting on. My calmed breaths had now returned back to exhausted pants as I scrambled to grab a tighter hold of the branches I was already holding onto. I glared up at Pan who was standing a couple of branches above me, causally leaning against the trunk of the tree with his hand crossed over his chest, fear being completely oblivious to him as he looked down at me with amusement in his green eyes.

"I quit this stupid game." I groaned as my body trembled from shock.

It was enough coming up at this height, but coming up at this height _and_ being scared for fun; now that's crossing the line. I heard an annoying chuckle from above me.

"Love, I'm afraid you're not in control of the game. I am." Pan grinned as he looked down at me.

"Well guess what _love._ " I continued, mimicking Pan. "I said that I quit." I said sternly.

Pan scoffed and appeared on the branch in front of me once again making me jump at his sudden appearance. His eyes shined brightly in the sun as the colours of the sunset reflected against his green pair. It was almost entrancing as he leaned in closer to me. I was stiff to the bone to even more a muscle because I was sure that one sudden unplanned movement could leave me falling to my death.

"You're breaking the rules." Pan said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kind of dropped the rules from the start when I found out that poisonous arrows would be involved in a game of hide and seek." I said in an irritated tone as I glared at him.

His lips only curled into a smirk as his face turned to one of mischief. Before I could question him, in one swift motion Pan had grabbed a hold of my arms that were holding tightly onto the branch, then without a second thought he pushed me from the branch causing my stomach to drop.

I gasped feeling the air get knocked out of my lungs as I fell back from the branch only for Pan to quickly grab a firm hold of my hand, his grip being the only thing from letting me fall. He let out a loud chuckle as he stood from the branch looking down at me with a grin on his face as he let me dandle from his grip in the air.

"Pan! This isn't funny!" I yelled at him, holding my hands tightly around his hand with no intention of letting go.

"Please, I'm scared of heights!" I yell in distress, which only made Pan laugh once again at my comment.

"You think this is high?"

My body stiffened as Pan pulled me up quickly to the branch he was standing on. I was just about to grab onto the branches around me but Pan held his tight grip now capturing both of my hands to stop me from moving. I faced Pan only to see his eyes sparkling as a he grinned. Letting go of one hand I watched as Pan clicked his fingers. To my horror I was now high in the air above the trees. I couldn't let myself breathe as gravity kicked in straight away following with the drip of my stomach as I began to fall.

"Pan!" I screamed at the top of my voice, my arms flaying as the wind rushed past me.

Before I could hit the treetops I felt a sudden dip as a pair of arms grabbed hold of me. I came face to face with a pair of gleaming green eyes and a smirk. I tried to ignore the fact that Pan was holding me in the air and not falling. Instead I felt a mixture of fear but mostly rage as I turned to the owner of that amused smirk.

"Put me down right now!" I yelled.

Pan grinned and my eyes widened after realising what I had just said and who I had just said it to.

"Okay." Pan said, as he dropped his arms from around me letting me fall once again.

This time I managed to let out a feared scream as I shut my eyes and braced myself to hit the trees, but nothing happened. The rushing of wind had stopped completely leaving the sounds of crashing waves to fill my ears. I slowly opened my eyes looking down so see I was sitting on the soft sand of the beach. My ragged breaths had slowed down as I felt the grains of sand falling between my fingers. I never thought I would be happier to feel solid ground.

That happiness soon filled with rage as I heard laugher erupt from behind me. I gritted my teeth and grabbed a fistful of sand, turning around and throwing it at Pan. He dodged it by taking a single step to the side making me groan in frustration.  
"You know I am just about sick and tired of your life threatening games!" I yelled at Pan who just stood amused in front of me watching as I kicked around sand while continuing to yell at him.

"I've been chased, caged, trapped, tricked, threatened several times, lied to, stabbed, possessed and now dropped from the sky!" I yelled getting louder by each word.

Once I had gotten my breath back, I sighed in annoyance before sitting down on the sand, facing my back to Pan, holding my chin in my hands. I closed my eyes letting the warmth of the sunset hit my skin which was somewhat soothing compared to the anger I felt towards Pan. 

I felt a presence of a body sit beside me and I opened my eyes shocked to see Pan sitting beside me. He looked out at the sunset. His expression was blank and always hard to read but there was one thing I did notice; there no smirk on his face. I shut my eyes closed being my stubborn self as I tried to ignore his odd behaviour.

"Open your eyes. You're missing a beautiful sunset." I heard Pan say from beside me.

I ignored him still and shook my head.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you." Pan scoffed.

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"At least I'm not some psychotic killer who likes to try and murder other children for fun." I shot back.

Pan smirked at my remark before getting up from the sand.

"You won Walker; you won the game." Pan said.

I opened my eyes and turned around to Pan but he was gone.

I looked down to find a map that was now placed in front of me on the sand; a map leading me back to Campus. I sighed and relaxed a little as I watched the sun slowly go down taking the beautiful bright colours along with it. After a couple of minutes I got up and looked down at the map while there was still some light. I left the beach and wondered back into the jungle as I slowly found my way back to Campus.

Will's POV

I finished patching up Ethan's arm where he had been shot by one of the arrows.

"Did he get drugged or something?" Ethan whispered to me.

We both looked worriedly at Ben who was laughing hysterically at a rock he was holding in his hand.

"That may be partly my fault."

I turned to Emily who laughed as she saw Ben. I was relieved that she was safe.

"I may have chucked a rock at his head but in my defence, I thought he was a wild animal." She shrugged.

"Well Ben does go a little wild every time we have to play a game like this. I had to ditch him first two minutes in." Ethan said.

We all heard a thump and turned are attention to Ben who was now lying flat on the ground, arms and legs spread apart in a star.

"How hard did you knock him out?" I asked, watching as Ben placed the rock he was holding on his chest before letting his arm fall to the ground.

"It _was_ a rock." Emily said while giving me a blank look.

Ethan and I both grabbed his arms and lifted Ben up from the ground. I helped Ethan swing Ben's arm over his shoulder.

"Straight to sleep, you go." Ethan said to Ben as he helped him over to the gravel trail that led back to campus.

I turned to Emily, my face falling knowing what I had put her through.

"About today, I'm sorry for scaring you-"

"Will, it's okay. I trust you." She smiled warmly to which I returned.

She trusts me…

"I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Emily said.

I waved her goodnight and watched her walking over to the path that leads back to Campus. I was about to follow her when I saw Pan leaning on the giant oak tree in the centre of the training area, his eyes peeled as he motioned me to walk over to him.

I sighed before making my way towards Pan.

Emily's POV

I brushed my fingers through the tangles in my hair, wincing as I pulled through the knots. I gave up half way through knowing that I would eventually need to cut my hair shorter. Just the thought exhausted me knowing how long it took to cut Will and Ben's hair with a dagger. I walked over to my bed falling face down onto the soft surface letting out a deep breath. I rolled onto my side and lazily kicked my legs under the sheet. But before I could close my eyes I looked at the blue stone necklace that Pan given to me, which was lying on my small bedside table.

I sat up and grabbed it. I held the stone necklace in my hand for a second before pulling it over my head. I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes. There was something different about Pan today. I let it drift out of my mind as my heavy eyes fell allowing myself to soon drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Emily!" Some spoke loudly and started to violently shake me awake.

 _Seriously all I'm asking is for one good sleep!_

I rolled over to see Will whose face was beaming.

"Quickly get dressed; you'll want to see this." Will said before running to the door.

"And why is that?" I asked while lifting an eyebrow, not wanting to leave my bed.

"Because, there's a new lost boy on the island!" Will said, "Meet at the drop off zone." He called before running down the steps of my hut before making a turn out of sight.

 _Now I want to get up._

I quickly threw on a white blouse followed by shorts as I quickly ran out of my hut and along the gravel path that leads to the drop off zone. I ran along the last line of huts until I reached the familiar path in the jungle that soon ended up at the beach. All the boys were crowded in a circle making my eyes widen in curiosity as I quickly ran along the sand until I reached the circle, pushing past the line of boys until I came face to face with the last person I thought I would ever have to see again. My eyes instantly narrowed and my body stiffened. 

"Connor." I growled.


	33. Seeing Is Believing

Emily's POV

I'm surprised my nails are not piercing through my skin from the force I was putting on my hands. I guess I had to feel something. I had to feel if this was real or not. Was Connor really lying on the sand in front of me? Or had Will never woke me up this morning and I'm still dreaming?

My questions were answered when I heard Will's voice from beside me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Do you know him?"

I grinded my teeth together against my clenched jaw as I thought back to unfortunate memories that rushed back to me. _Do I know him?_

Connor was part of my so called foster 'family' before I got taken to this island. I could never forget what he had done. Connor was the reason I have ended up in this mess in the first place. That night had come back to me in a flash so fast that I didn't even get a chance to blink. If it weren't for Connor then I wouldn't be here, if it weren't for him I could have been living an almost normal life!

"Emily, are you alright?" I heard Ethan whisper from beside me.

I couldn't find the words to respond to him. My eyes only remained locked onto Connor who started to open his eyes and slowly move up from the sand. He quickly stood to his feet once he looked down at the sand then around at the group of boys that had gathered around him in a circle. The confusion left his face when he stopped once noticing me standing in the group. His cold green eyes met with mine. I could feel my anger building up inside as I watched his eyes scanning me from head to toe. He hasn't changed one bit.

"Emily Walker." He grinned, "It's so good to see you again."

All the boys, including Pan, turned their attention to me which only made me angrier. I didn't care what everyone else could be thinking, my eyes only narrowed as I looked at Connor whose grin curled into a smirk. There was a moment, one moment, that kept replaying in my mind, and that was the fact that Connor had made my life a living hell. Now he was standing before me with a look that said he would happily do it all over again. Before my mind could predict my actions I let all my rage out and let my fist collide against his face.

I didn't hold back. He needs to feel what I had felt. He needed to know that it felt like. My fists were moving on their own as I made a beating to his face taking out each part of the memories with each punch.

"Get her off of him!" I heard someone yell before I felt a pair of arms drag me up from Connor who was now lying unconscious, his head slowly rolled back in the sand while blood began dripping down from his nose and mouth.

Pan's POV  
I was a little taken back when I saw Emily suddenly jump on top of Connor and stared taking numerous hits to his face. They obviously have some kind of past together; whether that be good or bad did not matter. My eyes narrowed as I watched Connors hands grab onto Emily. I've had enough of this.

"Get her off of him!" I shouted at the lost boys.

They reacted immediately and a couple of them pulled Emily off of Connor leaving his head to fall back against the sand and knock him unconscious. I turned back to Emily who still had Will, Ben and Ethan pulling her back up the beach. Once they had taken her a reasonable distance away I turned back to the rest of the boys who were crowded around Connor, unsure of how to respond to what had just happened.

"Take Connor to the cages." I demanded to Felix who was standing by my side.

Felix nodded from under his hood before directing the other boys to my command. Once they hoisted him up from the sand, I turned back to Emily who was at the line of palm trees along with Will, Ben and Ethan. I used my magic to quickly appear in front of them, now seeing just how angered Emily was becoming from confronting this new boy.

I grabbed hold of Emily making the others let go straight away. I threw her over my shoulder and turned to the boys.

"Go with the others, I'll take it from here." I demanded.

Will looked towards me, hesitant for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Let's go." Will said as he pulled Ben and Ethan along with him down the beach.

I ignored the angered grunts from Emily as I walked her away from the beach and back into the jungle keeping my grip firmly around her legs so she couldn't move over my shoulder.

"Pan put me down now!" Emily shouted as she tried punching my back, causing me not even the slightest amount of pain.

I could hear the determination in her voice to finish what she started on the beach with Connor, which only made me tighten my grip around her legs. I was simply getting annoyed with the pathetic punching to my back and with one click of my fingers I used my magic to knock her out feeling her body instantly loosen up over my shoulder as her punching became sloppy until she eventually stopped falling limp in silence.

Will's POV  
Pan grabbed Emily out of our grip and lifted her over his shoulder. His eyes were shining a dark green, his jaw locked in place while face held a look of anger and frustration. I wondered if Pan knew anything about this new boy and why he was here. He told us to leave and I looked over Emily with caution for a moment before nodding knowing that if we gave it a second thought he would probably throw all of us into a cage. I grabbed Ben and Ethan and walked to where the other boys were carrying Connor up the beach.

"Will, who is that?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan I don't have a clue." I said in a slightly agitated tone.

Emily never mentioned Connor to me before.

"The more important question is what Pan is going to do with Emily." Ben said from my other side.

"That doesn't matter." I quickly said as we continued walking.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Ben shouted, "I thought you cared about her!"

"Of course I care about her but I also made a deal with Pan." I said through gritted teeth.

I hated reminding myself of the deal. The truth is, I'm worried sick about Emily and now that I'm under Pan's control all the time it's just going to make it that much harder for my plan to work.

"Hey! You three, hurry up!" Felix yelled as the rest of the boys continued leading Connor through the jungle and on the path to the cages.

I let out a frustrated groan as we ran to catch up with the other boys who were moving Connor through the jungle on the narrow path that led to the cages. I couldn't help but think about how Pan had reacted. He was so angry when we were at the beach. I've never seen him react to a new boy like that. I wasn't sure if Pan knew that Connor and Emily and known each other before but whatever the reason was, Pan was sure as hell going to find out. He was always in control after all.

We all stopped when we reached the open area where the cages were kept. I hated this part of the island; it made my stomach turn as so many horrible memories were brought back. I still remember the cold nights I spent in the cages myself. Felix flipped the leaver down by one of the trees that brought a cage down from the treetops. It stopped just below the ground. I watched beside Ethan and Ben as the boys who were carrying Connor, chucked his unconscious body into the cage. He lay against the bamboo walls, blood still visible on his nose and mouth.

"Emily really didn't hold back did she." Ethan said as he looked at Connors beaten up face.

"Mhm ,that's my girl." Ben grinned as he bit his lip.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ethan who just shook his head with a tired expression.

"You know Emily may not be _your girl_ now that Connor is here." I commented before looking over to see Ben's grin suddenly fall from his face causing me to smirk.

"Yeah, for all we know they could have probably been together or something." Ethan played along.

Ben's face scrunched up as he went into deep thought for a second causing Ethan and I to give each other a knowing look.

Oh it is so much fun to mess with Ben.

"Nope that's it, Connor and I are gonna fight this out right now." Ben spat as he took a step towards the cage where Connor still lay unconscious.

Ethan and I both grabbed Ben before he could get put into a cage himself.

"You're going to fight Connor?" Ethan confirmed. Ben looked at Connor then back to Ethan and I.

"Yes!" Ben said confidently.

I lifted a brow as Ben then hesitated.

"He's unconscious." I added.

"Maybe." Ben continued before he shook our grips off of his cloak, "Shut up."

Ethan and I started laughing, each of us earning a punch in the arm from Ben.

"Seriously Will, if that is true I need you need to teach me some more fighting techniques. I'm losing my stuff man." Ben pleaded as he shook my shoulders completely surprising me by his change in attitude

"Sure thing Ben." I chuckled as I noticed how serious Ben was being.

It's not that Ben couldn't fight, trust me he can. He's just been a little _fragile_ since we've been getting into more trouble with Pan. We do train a lot, but there's no point in training if you're training alongside your enemy. I'm going to help Ben, only once I get Pan off my back. Or perhaps I could think of another way.

"Everyone back to Campus. Pan's orders." Felix said as he locked the door of the cage.

We all started to walk out towards the path back to Campus leaving Connor locked up in the cage as Pan requested.

Emily's POV  
My body felt so heavy that I could only barely open my eyes. My back and neck ached as I sat up to see bars covered all around me. That's when I realized I was in a cage. I rubbed my head and looked up to see a pair of shining green eyes.

"Finally wake." Pan said through the other side of the cage.

My eyes narrowed as his did the same. Pan showed no other emotions on his face except anger and frustration in which I returned too.

"You have some talking to do." Pan finally said, breaking off the death glares that we were both sending each other.

"And why would I talk to you?" I said letting the hate roll off my tongue.

Pan scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "If you don't talk then I'm more than happy to leave you in this cage until you do." Pan said as he stepped away from the bars.

I gave him a sarcastic smile as I leaned back against the back bars of my cage and crossed my arms over my chest. He knew I wasn't going to talk so he scoffed and took a couple steps away.

"Stubborn girl." Pan mumbled before vanishing out of my sight.

I sighed and unfolded my arms from my chest noticing that my fists still remained clenched from the burning rage I was feeling. Connor was somewhere on this island and I'm going to do anything I can to find him and take the revenge I need. I hate him so much; he was the reason why I was in this mess and that was something I couldn't ever forgive. He was the reason why things ended so horribly when I was living with his family.

I had to bite the inside of my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I needed to find Connor and talk some sense into him, and by talk I mean, I'd be more than happy to finish what I started at the beach. I quickly crawled to the front of the cage and grabbed hold of the bamboo bars before pushing my face in between them.

"Hey scar face!" I yelled to Felix who was leaning against a tree while balancing his club on his shoulder.

Felix shot a glare towards me as he got up from the tree and walked towards me.

"You better keep your mouth shut or-"

"Or what, you'll call Pan?" I said mockingly cutting him off. "Tell me Felix, what's it like being Pan's pet?" I snickered watching in enjoyment as his eyes narrowed in response.

Felix took a few angry strides towards my cage.

"You better shut your mouth right now!" Felix spat as he moved his club off his shoulder letting the heavy weapon to his side. I could tell that I was pissing him off and that's exactly what I wanted.

"Make me." I smirked.

Felix's nostrils flared, his grip tightening around his club as he swung it forwards. I leaned to the back of the cage ready for the impact against the bamboo bars, but it never came. Felix just scoffed and placed his club back onto his shoulder.

"Nice try." He grinned before turning around and walking back to his spot by the tree.

I let out a loud frustrating groan as I kicked the strong bamboo bars. I leaned forward and tried to fiddle with the large metal lock, but let's be serious here, I had no clue how to open a lock without a key from the outside let alone the inside. Not to mention the fact that there was probably magic keeping it locked shut. I sighed and sat back against the hard bamboo walls already feeling my back ache. I wonder what the other boys were doing.

Will's POV  
"Guys, now is really not the time." I said while rolling my eyes as Ben and Ethan continued wrestling each other on the ground.

"It's been three hours." Ethan said as he dodged Ben's foot.

"And we're bored." Ben finished off for Ethan.

"Yeah, and what about Emily?" I asked.

Ben pushed off Ethan and got up from the ground. "What about her? She ' _doesn't matter_ ' now, does she?" Ben said as he looked at me with a smug look.

Ethan got off the ground and wiped the dirt off of his cloak.

"Yeah where is she anyway, the last time we saw her was back at the beach before Pan took her." Ethan commented as he glanced towards the path that leads to the drop off zone.

" _Connor_ …" Ben mumbled.

"Jealous?" Ethan asked with a grin.

"N-no, no of course not." Ben stuttered in a deep voice that he only used when he was lying.

Ethan gave me a smug look and I grinned and nodded in agreement.

"They could have kissed." Ethan smirked causing Ben's head to shot up straight away.

"Or more." I suggested while trying my hardest not to laugh at Ben's shocked expression.

"That's it; this bitch and I are going to fight it out right now!" Ben yelled and started storming off passed the bonfire and towards the path that leads to the cages.

"Always the civilised decision." I mumbled as I watched Ethan run after him and pull him back.

A firm grip held my wrist but before I could turn around I was suddenly out of campus and somewhere away from all the other boys. I turned around to see Pan with dead serious expression as he pushed me against a tree with force, his hand gripping around my throat making me gasp and grab his wrist. Pan was furious.

"What do you know about Connor." He spat as his grip slightly tightened around my neck, constricting my airway.

Pan's tone of voice was trying to keep calm but he clearly had a whole lot of rage that was fighting not to come out.

"I-I don't know-w anything!" I managed to speak between gasps of air.

Pan clearly didn't like my answer as his grip continued to tighten against my throat.

"Pan I s-swear, I know as m-much as t-the rest-t of the boys know!" I managed to croak out.

Pan stared down my face with a cold glare before letting his grip go from my neck causing me to gasp for air.

"You're lucky you weren't lying otherwise that would have ended a whole lot worse." Pan said as I managed to get my breathing back to normal.

"It's good to see that our deal is running smoothly." Pan said as he took a step towards me, his piercing eyes looking down on me as he continued, "I just hope we can keep it that way." Pan moved the material of my shirt to the side to admire the scars that had been marked there by Emily electrocuting me. "Because I would hate for it to end up all downhill." He said in a calm but threatening tone.

I nodded and kept calm. Pan's threats were sadly, something I was used to.

"Good." Pan said before vanishing to god knows where.

I sighed and leaned off the tree that Pan had me pinned against. I started to walk back to campus that I could see in the distance. What Pan had said was not that threatening but what scared me the most was if those threats could happen, and who they could happen to.

Emily's POV  
Four hours in a bloody cage.

I didn't deserve this. My ass and back certainly do not deserve this and I am on the verge of wanting to kill Pan by any means. I pulled my numb body to the front of the cage once more.

"Pan!" I screamed as loud as my voice could let me as I dragged out his name

I wouldn't be surprised if the boys at campus could hear me. Felix looked at me with blank expression before shaking his head with a grin as he continued carving off a branch.

Pan appeared in front of me a second later then turned to Felix.

"Felix you can leave." Pan said.

Felix obeyed straight away and walked past Pan and towards the path back to campus making me chuckle.

"Pet." I said loud enough for Felix to hear

Felix didn't turn back but I knew it got to him as he readjusted his club on his shoulder.

"Ready to talk?" Pan asked.

"Yes but not to you." I replied before sharing another glare with Pan. "Get me out of this cage; I want to talk to Connor first." I demanded.

Pan cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, his green eyes looking over me for a moment as he thought. I sat up in surprise as Pan moved his hand in a swift motion towards the lock. It unlocked and Pan opened the cage door. I was confused as to why Pan had actually listened to me for once. I crawled out and Pan walked over to the tree that had the leaver connected to it. He pulled it down and looked up. My eyes followed Pan's as they trailed up to the treetops where a cage was coming down. _Connor..._

My fists curled tightly as I walked over to where the cage was being brought down. I heard a groan as it stopped suddenly now hovering above the ground. Pan moved in front of the cage, unlocking the door and leaving it open before walking over to a tree and leaning against it.

"Oh I'm not leaving, if that's what you were thinking." Pan said as he stood against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

I ignored Pan and turned to the cage to find Connor sitting at the back causally as he wiped the remaining blood from his face with his sleeve.

"What are you doing here." I said through gritted teeth.

Connor looked up at me and sat closer to the edge of the cage. The only thing that was holding me back from taking another several hits to his face was answers. I had questions that needed answering and if Pan doesn't know why he's even here then that gives me more the reason to find out.

"You've changed." Connor said as he's eyes looked into mine.

"You haven't." I spat. Just hearing his voice is making me sick.

"You're different...stronger, bolder, and smarter." Connor said as he rambled on.

"You're the same dickhead who pretended to be someone he's not, manipulated the people around him; including me, and hurt your own brother!" I exclaimed.

My rage continued to build up as I watched him grin at my comment.

"Now whose fault is that?" Connor continued as he grinned wider, "Because last time I checked, it was yours."

I felt a wave of regret hit me all at once as his words twisted in my head.

 _Oliver..._

I miss him so much. I wish I hadn't of left things the way that I did and-

I looked up at Connor whose eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"What did you do to him!" I exclaimed.

Connor smirked at my realisation.

"This is how it's going to work. Everyone on this island wants to know who I am and how you and I know each other, especially eyebrows over there. So as far as their concerned, you and I are a thing." Connor said.

"And why the hell would I agree to that?" I asked irritatedly.

Connor then glared at me.

"Because if you don't agree, then I'll never tell you what happened to poor little Oliver." Connor smirked.

I hesitated for a moment before swallowing the lump in my throat. "Fine, I agree."

Connor's glare had disappeared and was replaced with a smirk as his rope tied held onto mine. My eyes widened as I instantly tried to remove my hands from his but his grip tightened as he gave me a serious look. I exhaled loudly and relaxed my hands in his but the rest of my body was still tense.

Connor then moved a strand of my hair back behind my ear completely catching me off guard; but what he said next only took it that much further.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Connor said softly.

My eyes locked with his for a second before my attention was brought to a saddened voice from behind me.

"E-Emily?"

I quickly looked back to see Will who was standing in shock but before I could say anything Connor's hands pulled my attention back to him and away from Will. Connor parted his lips to talk again but before I could hear anything a strong grip wrapped around my body and lifted me off the ground and away from Connor. I looked to see a Pan with a furious expression; his cold green eyes looked like they could cut through glass. He dropped me down in front of Will who was still shocked.

"Get her out of here right now." Pan said through gritted teeth before turning his back to the two of us, "This isn't going to be pretty."

I could just see Pan storming up to Connor's cage just before Will lead me out of their vision and on the path back to campus. My head was spinning at the events that have just taken place.

 _What have I done..._

Will's grip tightened as he dragged me further into the jungle. Once we were a certain distance between campus and the cages Will stopped and let go of my arm. He let out ragged breaths as he ran his fingers through his hair. I realised I had completely left Will in the dark. He had no idea what was going on and what he saw back there must of-

"Please, please tell me you have a reasonable explanation for what just happened back there." Will said as he tried to calm himself down.

"I-It wasn't what it looked like!" I bursted out, only making Will more frustrated.

"Really, cause it's exactly what it looked like!" Will yelled.

"No Will, you're wrong. I _hate_ Connor, he ruined my life!" I shouted back. "I wanted answers about my past and the only way that I could them was by making a deal with him!"

Will's eyes narrowed. "So making a deal involves doing _that_."

"You're the one who made a deal with Pan to do exactly what he says whether you like it or not, so how is me doing the same thing any different!" I yelled back out of breath.

Will looked at me and sighed.

"Because I'm doing that for you." Will said before turning around and facing his back to me.

 _He's doing it for me?_

I grabbed Will's shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Look, you and I both know that whatever was happening back there did not mean anything. I hate Connor and you hate Pan but we both made a deal to help each other." I tried to explain to Will to which his angered expression soon faded as he sighed.

"I know, I understand." Will said with a small smile.

"You can't tell any of the other boys about the deal. For your sake and mine." I said to which Will nodded.

Ben and Ethan ran around the corner and almost into us.

"Emily!" Ben sang as he wrapped me in a hug slightly lifting me off the ground in excitement. I laughed at his exaggerated welcome but embraced his hug with a warm smile. Even with all the commotion that's happened I'm still glad to see the three of them.

"Hold on." Ben said as he held my shoulders and pulled me away quickly.

My eyes widened as Ben smelt the air like a dog, his excited attitude changing completely.

"Where's the bitch." Ben said as he looked from Will to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked with confusion.

"Connor." Ethan answered from my side.

"Oh."

Will laughed as Ben jumped up and down like he was ready to fight in a boxing match which confused me even more knowing that I must have missed something while we were separated.

"Ben, are you seriously still considering fighting Connor?" Ethan asked.

"Oh I'm not considering, it's gonna happen." Ben confirmed as he started stretching too.

I couldn't help but laugh at his odd behaviour.

"Too late now, it looked like Pan had already beaten you to it." Will said making Ben stop moving and turn to Will.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Pan looked like he was going to rip Connor's head off just as Emily and I were walking out of there." Will explained, "He's probably coming down here now so we better get out of here."

Ben and Ethan didn't question it any further which I was thankful for as we all started walking along the path. Once we reached campus I turned to Will after Ben and Ethan had walked further ahead.

"I promise I'll explain everything once this is all over, I just really need you to trust me right now." I pleaded to Will who only smiled back.

"Of course, I trust you." Will smiled softly.

Connor's POV

I couldn't help but crawl back further into the cage as Pan came storming up to me with eyes that were locked onto his prey, followed by a look that could kill. I flinched as he reached his hand into the cage and grabbed a firm fistful of my collar to pull me towards him. Once he pulled me out of the cage I smiled knowingly as Pan let go of me, his look of anger soon fading.

"Welcome to Neverland Connor. Well played, everything is going to plan." Pan said with a smirk.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I said, returning a smirk as Pan unlocked my handcuffs.


	34. Certain Circumstances

Emily's POV

I stood outside of the house I once shared with Connor and his family. The dark brick covered walls surrounded the outside of the house, while the white framed windows stood out against the rest of the house. The grass in the front yard had overgrown and had turned a weak straw yellow. There were no lights on in the house leaving the windows to remain black. The silence made my feet feel heavy as they remained glued to the ground. I was forced to look up at the haunted house I thought I would never have to see again.

The familiar black door creaked open slowly causing a cold shiver to run down my spine. There was no one behind the door, just a dark shadow that led into the house. Even still, I couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching me from inside. My mind began to circle through endless possibilities that I hoped were not true.

They couldn't still live there, could they?

What if _he_ was still in there?

My glued down feet soon became lighter as I kept asking myself questions. I found myself slowly creeping up to the front door which was only opened slightly. I swallowed the lump in throat before letting my eyes look into what the door had allowed me to see of inside the house. I felt an uneasy feeling set in my stomach as I stared at the familiar walls of the house. My eyes landed on the white staircase. There was one thought that still clouded my mind. That one thought had caused my hand to place against the frame, slowly putting pressure on the door until there was enough room for me to slip inside the house. I walked to the staircase and looked up remembering the events that had led me to leave this house. That thought had grown stronger until everything else was blocked out.

 _What if he was still here…_

I took one cautious step up, then another until I was running up to the top of the staircase, now facing the narrow corridor that had doors on either side, just as I remember. The house was filled with silence except for the occasional car that would drive past and my uneasy breaths that escaped my lips as I looked towards the door to my room at the end of the corridor. I started walking towards it, my feet creaking on the old floorboards as I made my way down the corridor. I stopped myself short when I noticed the door to Oliver's room.

Could he be in there?

I stood in front of the door, looking down at the floor before slowly reaching my fist up to knock on the door. All senses of reality had disappeared from my mind as I heard a voice respond from inside the room.

"It's open."

My heart skipped a beat as that lost but familiar voice rang through my ears and echoed in my head. I could feel my stomach turning in a knot as I turned the doorknob slowly. The room was dark, the only light shining in was from the door I had just opened. I could just make out an outline of a person. Their back was facing me. At least I knew I wasn't going crazy and that there was actually someone here.

"O-Oliver?" I whispered.

My breath hitched when a lamp suddenly flickered and illuminated the room. I turned back to the figure that still had their back turned to me, only now I could now see his familiar blonde hair. I walked slowly over him before hesitantly reaching my hand to his shoulder but instantly pulled back when a ghostly chuckle filled the room. I stood still as I watched him raise his arm until his hand grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair before pulling it off before turning around to face me. My eyes narrowed as a pair of shining green eyes stared at me in the dimly lit room.

"Hello Emily."

"Pan." I spat, curling my fists in the process, causing his smirk to grow wider as he dropped the blonde wig onto Oliver's bed.

My body stiffened as he started to step closer towards me.

"Where is he?" I asked firmly.

Pan let out a low chuckle as a mischievous look turned his features, "Sorry love but you're going to have to be more specific."

I rolled my eyes, now glaring at Pan.

"Oliver. Where is Oliver?" I demanded.

"Ah yes. He had left a long time ago." Pan said as he continued to walk closer to me.

Pan made me back up against the wall with the intention that I would be facing opposite the door. I felt my stomach twist in a knot as Pan now blocked my vision of the door, his green eyes growing darker as he extended his arms, placing his hands on the wall beside me, closing the space between us so that I could only see him. I looked away from Pan as he leaned in now towering over me. HE had never been this close before. My cheeks were burning in confusion but the sudden realization of who was standing in front of me caused fear to overrun any other emotion I could feel right now. My breathing became short and unsteady as I sank further into the wall. Pan seemed to notice as he let out a light chuckle. I didn't dare look into those green eyes, as I knew that was what Pan wanted.

"How long ago?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

Pan ignored my question and let out a frustrated breath knowing that wasn't the response that he wanted. I wasn't sure what Pan wanted with me or why he was acting so differently but my determination to find out what happened to Oliver seemed to anger him more. I closed my eyes as I watched Pan drop his head down. I could feel his warm breath against my neck making my eyes open in shock. I could now see the door on the opposite wall making feel a need to escape but before I could do anything I fell stiff against the wall, eyes widening as I felt Pan's lips graze the skin on my neck ever so slightly before standing up straight. My cheeks were now burning as I looked at Pan with confusion. A smirk curled through his lips as he looked over my face, now pleased with my response. He's eyes were almost glowing green in the dimly lit room. I had never seen them so bright before.

"He left soon after you arrived in Neverland. So around two and a half years ago."

My lips parted as I stood shocked against the wall while Pan pulled away from me, standing back into the room allowing me to process what he had told me.

I've been on Neverland for two and a half years...

"On Neverland your age will always be seventeen as that is when you arrived. But in this world, _your_ world, you would be nineteen to this day."

Pan's words took a while to sink in.

 _I'm nineteen years old._

I was pulled out of my thoughts once I noticed Pan's ragged breathing, his arms tensing as his hands slowly curled into a tight fist. His shining green eyes were staring intently with me, at first I thought with anger but it seemed to be something else. Something I had never seen before. Without warning Pan suddenly appeared back in front of me making me flinch. He let out a husky chuckle before moving closer towards me. I made the mistake to look up at his gaze; his green eyes stared down at me and wouldn't look away. Pan moved closer than he had before, pushing me against the wall with no chance to escape. I could only watch as Pan's eyes slowly shut, his lips parting as frustrated breaths escaped them.

"P-Pan, what are you doing." I whispered.

He slowly lifted his head, his glowing green eyes staring at me through his lashes. He let out a breathless chuckle.

"It's getting _really_ hard to control myself around you." He paused, and I watched his teeth graze at his bottom lip,

"You don't understand the urge I have to hold back…especially now that you're old enough."

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up feeling a few beads of sweat fall from my forehead. I felt a burning sensation rise to my cheeks as I stared at the dark room of my hut.

 _Did I- Did I just dream about Pan!?_

I quickly pulled off my covers and made my way into the separate room of my hut. I brought my hands under the cool water and poured it over my face. I looked into the small mirror to see the burning redness on my cheeks. I watched as the water droplets ran down from my face to my chest where the blue stone necklace was hanging around my neck. I sighed and tucked it into my shirt before walking back to my bed. I pulled the covers over and lay awake for the rest of the night with clouded thoughts.

 _What the hell am I going to do._

"Emily."

I turned against my sheets causing them to wrap around my body even more, that was until I felt a warm presence beside me that made me freeze from my movements. I blinked opened my eyes that soon adjusted to see Connor lying shirtless beside me on my bed.

 _Wait what!_

My eyes immediately opened awake and I reached for my dagger under my pillow holding it to Connors neck.

"Easy tiger." He chuckled, putting his hands up in defence as an amused grin spread through his lips.

"Get up now!" I growled as I got up from my bed, never leaving the blade from his neck.

He put his hands behind his head and smirked as he refused to move from the bed.

"Make me."

I was about to push the blade further to his neck so that it would cut the skin, but I was interrupted by my hut door opening.

"Hey Emily-"

I turned around to see a shocked looking Ben. His eyes darted from Connor then back to me and the smile on his face instantly fell. He stood still, speechless at the scene in front of him. Connor laughed breaking the silence as he then chose to get up from my bed. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head before walking past Ben, giving him knowing smirk and a nudge to Ben's side as he walked out of my hut.

"Ben please, it's not what it looks like!" I called desperately but he had already slammed my hut door closed.

I groaned and grabbed my pillow pushing my face into the soft material before cursing out through a scream towards Connor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Will's POV

 _"I promise I'll explain everything once this is all over, I just really need you to trust me right now."_

Trust _..._

I trust Emily.

I don't trust Connor.

Everything about him is off. Maybe it's because nobody, even Pan, knew why or how he ended up here. Or maybe it's because Emily and Connor had some kind of past, I thought before clenching down on my teeth. Or perhaps it's because I just watched Connor put on his shirt before walking out of Emily's hut.

I stormed over once Connor was half way down the line of huts, watching as Ben then slammed her hut door shut before walked down the steps with a confused and angered expression. It's not what I'm thinking…it can't be.

Ben looked up from the group as he turned to me, "I want to kill him."

I curled my fists, "What happened?" I asked through gritted teeth.

I felt a fire burning inside me as the words left Ben's mouth.

Emily's POV  
I had just gotten dressed when my hut door went flying open again. Will stood in the door way, fists curled, clenched jaw and breathing heavily.

"You did what!" Will yelled.

I could hear anger and jealously in his tone.

"Will, I didn't do anything with Connor, I promise!" I said honestly.

Ben came through the door with an angered expression.

"I would never lie to you guys and you know it!" I said in a rather angered tone that Connor had caused all of this before I had even had a chance to start the day.

Will's expression softened slightly but I could see that Ben was still angry as he refused to look at me and instead looked down at his feet instead. I walked over to Ben and lifted his chin up. He's blue eyes looked into mine, they were hurt and confused. I missed the Ben that would always have a bright smile on his face and make me laugh. There was no way I was going to let Connor get to him. I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek causing Ben's eyes to widen as a slight shade of pink rose to his cheeks. I heard Will chuckle from opposite the door as we both knew that reasoning to Ben with words would never make him change his mind. Ben smiled at me telling me that he believed me but he soon turned to Will as we made our way down the steps of my hut.

"I still want to kill him." Ben said with determination in his voice.

"Agreed." Will nodded.

I jumped in between them once I reached the last step and put my arms over their shoulders, pulling them close in a hug making the two smile before I let them go. I was glad we all shared equal hatred towards Connor. That was the last thing I wanted getting between us.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Will said as we made our way to the bonfire where breakfast was being passed around.

"I'll eat _him_." Ben mumbled as he glared at Connor who sat next to Felix and a couple other boys.

Will and I laughed at his comment before joining Ethan and Charlie at the bonfire.

"Begin training." We heard Pan call as we made our way through the skull gate and into the training area.

We all grabbed our bow and arrows before heading off to the targets that were lined up in the distance. I got ready in the correct stance before lining up my arrow into my bow. I pulled the line across my chest so that my arm extended out into the correct position. By closing one eye I was able to line up my arrow with the centre of the target. I exhaled slowly letting my heart rate fall before letting my fingers slip from the string. It shot through the air like a bullet before hitting the bullseye.  
I had too much on my mind to stop now. I quickly grabbed another arrow and followed the same steps before letting go of the arrow for the second time and watched it hit bullseye again. Who the hell does Connor think he is?, I thought as I continuously shot arrow after arrow getting a bullseye or in the yellow section until all of my arrows had run out and sweat was dripping down my face.

"Hey Em, you know you'll have to go get those right?" Ethan mentioned as he lined himself up to shoot.

I sighed but nodded, "I know."

I walked across the field for a minute until I reached my target. All ten arrows were stuck into the target. I started pulling them out when a familiar voice startled me.

"You missed." Pan chuckled as he looked towards the one arrow that was in between the line of yellow and red.

I was in no mood for fun and games. I quickly pulled the arrow I had in my hand against the bow and aimed it at Pan.

"I won't miss now." I spoke angrily but smiled sweetly.

I was standing only a couple feet in front of Pan with the arrow positioned directly at his heart.

Pan grinned in amusement, "You're going to shoot me with my own bow?" He smirked and lifted a brow, "Oh I'd love to see that."

I pointed my finger over my name that Pan had carved into the bow with his magic.

" _My_ bow." I corrected him as I extended my arm and gripped on tightly to the hand grip.

Pan only sighed and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"I thought I taught you better." Pan whispered from behind me.

He grabbed my right elbow and left arm then pulled them up and against his chest. His close presence behind me made that feeling come back to me from last night. I couldn't think about last night, especially not now. I quickly pulled away from Pan leaving him to chuckle. I could feel heat instantly rising to my cheeks in embarrassment so I decided to quickly change the subject.

"Why do we need to train anyway!" I asked loudly, capturing Pan's attention again.

Pan looked at me then to the target, wrapping his hands around all ten arrows before pulled them out with ease. He dropped them on the grass below the target then faced me.

"Let's just say, I'm not the most well behaved boy on this island. I've made a lot of enemies." Pan smirked as if he was proud; as if it were a good thing.

"Why enemies?" I asked curiously.

I've always wondered why the famous Peter Pan who I thought I knew through books and stories as a child would have turned out to be a cocky British eyebrow twitcher.

"Like I said before, I'm not the nicest person."

"I've noticed." I said mocking his tone to which he smirked in response.

I jumped a little as he appeared behind me again.

"I hope you sleep well tonight..." He whispered huskily in my ear.

My cheeks burned.

 _Wait, how did he know what I dreamed of last night!?_

I turned around but Pan was gone.

It was now sunset and we were all walking past the skull gate and back to campus. I hadn't said much to the boys after target practice. Will knew something was up because he would glance at me every now and then. I could tell he was still confused and angry about this morning.

Will and I walked at the back of the group before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face him.

"I know you asked me to trust you...but I'm so confused, please Emily I need to know." Will said firmly and I knew he was talking about Connor.

I hated this. I hated having to hide and I hated Connor for making me agree to his stupid deal.

"Okay. After we eat come to my hut and I'll explain everything."


	35. Complications

Emily's POV

 _"What did you do to him!" I exclaimed._

 _Connor smirked at my realisation._

 _"This is how it's going to work. Everyone on this island wants to know who I am and how you and I know each other, especially eyebrows over there. So as far as their concerned, you and I are a thing." Connor said._

 _"And why the hell would I agree to that?" I asked irritatedly._

 _Connor then glared at me._

 _"Because if you don't agree, then I'll never tell you what happened to poor little Oliver." Connor smirked._

 _I hesitated for a moment before swallowing the lump in my throat. "Fine, I agree."_

Why did I agree!?

How could I have been so desperate to a make a deal with Connor of all people. I had to find out what had happened to Oliver, I wasn't going to let that go. I need to know what happened to him in that house, I need to know that he is safe, but making a deal with Connor was definitely not the way to go. He's already got all the lost boys including Pan suspicious of how we both know each other which has caused me enough trouble already.

Standing in the door way of my hut I looked out to the blazing bonfire that was keeping campus alive in the darkness of the night. The boy's howls and laughter could be heard as they continued to dance and jump around the fire, adding to the music they were creating with the carved wooden sticks that clashed in their hands forming a rhythmic beat. The sparks from the fire blazed into the night air causing a grey smoke to rise with it before disappearing. I stood waiting for Will knowing that I had promised him I would explain everything; and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I hated lying to him.

My attention was turned away from the bonfire as I heard footsteps walking down the line of huts, their feet crunching against the gravel, each step getting louder as I waited for the person to appear out of the darkness thinking it was Will's but instead I watched Connor come to a stop in front of my hut. My face instantly fell as I let out an irritated sigh.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone.

His eyes met mine and a smile formed on his face.

"It's good to see you cupcake." Connor grinned making me cringe at his old nickname that I hated.

His face soon turned to serious look, all amusement he held had vanished from his features.

"I've come to make sure that you keep your mouth closed."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to keep my mouth closed." I replied sweetly in an annoyed tone, "You can't tell me what to do Connor."

He took two angry strides up the stairs to my hut, stopping just in front of me with a piercing glare that I returned. He stared down at me with a smirk.

"I can find other ways to keep your mouth closed." Connor said as he looked at my lips.

I took a step back from him before punching his face.

He's head swung to the side and I let out a bored sigh before moving the hair that had fallen in front of my face.

 _Now that made me feel better._

Connor straightened up thankfully I had wiped the smirk off his face. He went to take a step towards me but stopped himself before he could reach me. His eyes grew alert and he suddenly stepped back almost as if he was being forced to. His face stiffened as he gave me a cold stare.

"If you mention anything to Will about the deal we made, I'll be sure to break _his_ deal with _Pan._ "

He turned and walked down the stepped on my hut before making his way onto the gravel path before turning back into the darkness. I had to replay Connor's words in my head a couple of times to fully understand what he meant.

Did Connor know about the deal Will made with Pan?

But how could he...Connor wasn't even here when Pan and Will made that deal.

So how could he know?

Unless...

"Emily." Will greeted making me jump slightly.

"Are you alright? You look a little spooked out." Will asked as he watched me with worried eyes.

I shook my head, "Everything's fine." I replied with a small smile as I walked into my hut, Will following behind me before closing the door.

Will jumped on my bed and layout across it with his legs crossed over and hands behind his back as he usually does. I took a seat beside him thinking about how I'm going to explain to him about Connor and why he was here. The only thing was that I had no idea how or why Connor was brought here. I looked down at the floor only thinking about Connor's warning. If I told Will the truth about the deal I made with Connor then I will be putting Will's life on the line.

But if Pan finds out the truth then there's no telling what he would do to Will.

Pan's POV

I could feel my own muscles tighten in knots as I watched Connor leave from Emily's hut. I inhaled a sharp breath before quickly using my magic to grab Connor and vanish out of Campus before appearing into the middle of the jungle. I landed on my feet, a glare instantly finding its way to Connor as he fell to the ground once we appeared into a clearing in the jungle. He breathed heavily and flipped himself onto his back, looked up at me in fear.

"Pan I-"

I stopped him mid-sentence, grabbing a tight hold on his shirt before pushing him up against the nearest tree that I could find. He groaned as I held him against the hard surface. I couldn't care less about his excuses.

"I gave you simple instructions." I spoke loudly in his ear. "Now would you please do me a favour and repeat those instructions out loud, because I think you've forgotten them." I growled.

I could hear his heartbeat increase as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Connor gulped before mumbled softly. "W-We agreed that-"

"Speak up." I growled.

"If I gain Emily's trust and make her believe, then I get to take her back!"

Emily's POV

"He did what!" Will yelled as he sat up from the bed.

I sighed and fell onto my back, knowing Will would react like this.

"Come on you literally just said you wouldn't do that."

I was trying to explain to Will that when Connor and I were living as a so called 'family' as step brother and sister he had purposely made Oliver angry so that he would lash out at me.

"Will…that wasn't even the worst part." I said softly.

I really hated having to remember what Connor had done. I'd rather have those memories erased.

"Oh." Will sat back down again this time a saddened look remained on his face.

"Once Oliver had said those horrible things to me I ran down stairs-"

"And straight into Connor's trap." Will had finished for me. I closed my eyes in fear of crying in front of Will but that only forced me remember those last moment exactly as if I was reliving the memories I wish I could forget.

 _I buried my face into his chest as tears continued falling from my eyes, one after the other._

 _"Come on" he said, leading me back into his room. He untangled his arms from my body and gently sat me on the edge of his bed. He took a seat next to me and put his arms over my shoulders. His hands were rubbing small, soothing circles into my back. I told him everything that happened._

 _Once my breathing hit normal pace again and the tears had stopped I gave Connor the chance to speak._

 _He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry you went through that. But please don't cry, your making those beautiful eyes turn red." I blushed at his compliment. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek wiping away a tear. I looked up into his green eyes as he looked into my hazel ones. We stayed like this for a moment before he caught me off guard and pulled me into his chest, holding me tighter then he had before. I didn't have time to react or process what was happening._

 _I watched with wide eyes as his lips came closer no mine. I didn't want this. When I pulled away I heard him exhale. It was long enough for a hug and the fact that he had tried to kiss me made me feel even more awkward and uncomfortable._

 _I was about to push him away when I felt his hands trailing up my shirt, trying to take it off. Heat rose to my cheeks in embarrassment as I tried to move away but his grip was too strong. My instincts kicked as I realized what Connor wanted to do. I quickly pushed him away as hard as I could and walked over to the other side of the room. I looked at him in fear._

 _"Oh come on cupcake, don't tell me you didn't like what just happened."_

 _Cupcake? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks._

 _"Cupcake!?" I yelled at him. "You never changed did you!" I snapped._

 _This only made him laugh._

 _"You made it so easy." Connor smirked. I was so full of hurt and anger._

 _What is happening?_

 _"Why would you do this to me?" I asked quietly, tears starting to build up again._

 _"Simple." Connor said as he stood up and walked over to me._

 _"Oliver liked you and so did I. I got rid of the problem and then you came to me." He said casually._

 _"You're sick!" I spat. "I can't believe you would do that to your own brother!" I yelled._

 _He kept moving closer to me until he was towering over me. "Yeah see that's the thing, he's not my brother." Connor said in a hateful tone. "And you're not my sister."_

"Emily." Will said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"He wrecked everything Will!" I said angrily as I got up and wiped away the stray tear, "You don't understand! If it weren't for Connor than I wouldn't even be here in the first place!" I yelled out of breath.

Will looked down at his feet as I continued.

"He stole everything from me…"

Ben came stumbling through the door and landed on the floor in front of me. _Typical..._

"Ben were you eavesdropping?" Will asked, anger filling his tone.

"Yes!" Ben said back as he got off the floor.

Well at least he's honest…

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ben yelled.

"Now that doesn't sound like a bad idea." I mumbled as I sat back on my bed.

"It sounds like a great idea." Will said in a serious tone, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Perfect. Will, I'll need your dagger, Emily we'll use your bed sheets to wrap the body." Ben said confidently as he started pacing up and down in the small room.

My eyes widened as the boys started to plan a murder.

"Hold on a second. No one is killing anyone; even if it is Connor...I'm not going to kill him!"

Ben scoffed. "Who said _you_ have to do the killing."

"Yeah, Pan does it all the time. He probably won't even notice." Will laughed.

I felt a shiver run along my skin at Will's comment because I knew he wasn't kidding.

Connor's POV

"Do you understand?!" Pan yelled as he pushed the blade firmly against my neck.

"Why are you so concerned about Emily?" I grinned as Pan's eyes narrowed. "Kind of looks like you have a little crush on her."

I knew I had crossed the line but this is exactly what I wanted to test. If Emily was Pan's weakness after all.

His jaw clenched hard and he held a cold glare. He swung his dagger to his right and long my skin in the process. I could feel a stinging sensation rising along my neck as I felt the warm blood run down my neckline. The long cut that Pan made was not what I was worried about but more the fact that he didn't hesitate. His eyes actually held _enjoyment_...and that's what scared me the most.

I dropped my head down in a form of an apology.

"You're pushing the limits. If you ever insult me again then I'll be more than happy to end your life." He growled. His warning made me shiver when I heard a dark chuckle follow sightly after. "Or even better...I'll kill her."

I clenched my jaw as my head shot up. I went to lunge forwards at Pan but he was gone. I turned around and punched the tree that Pan had me pinned up against and screamed out of pure rage.  
There's no way I'm going to let Pan lay a finger on her.

I'll do whatever it takes to make her _mine_...

Emily's POV

I felt my stomach slowly sink as I glanced across the fire to see Pan staring at me. He sat on a log by himself on the opposite side of the flames; leaning forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, his fingers locked together in a firm grip as the orange and yellow flames reflected in his piercing green eyes.

"Pan has been staring at you this whole time." Will whispered from my side causing my attention to shift away from Pan.

Even though I was looking at Will, I could still feel Pan's gaze burning me alive. I tried to take my mind off him and began picking the pieces of meat off the bone and eating them one at a time.

"Ben, for the last time we're not killing Connor!" Ethan groaned as Ben kept pestering him about his murderous plan.

I forced myself to glance back over the flames but of course Pan was no longer sitting there. I looked around the bonfire and skimmed through all the boys faces. He was definitely gone.

Connor was also nowhere to be seen.

The bonfire was slowly dying down and I had only just noticed that most of the boys had left for their huts. I looked up to see a star filled sky shining down on us.

"You're such a cheat!" Ben yelled as he tried to wriggle out from under Will who had him pinned to the ground.

"No you're just weak" Will shot back.

Will managed to flip Ben onto his back in one swift movement. I cringed as he bent his arm back in a locked position.

"Give up Benny." Will cooed as Ben's face scrunched together in pain.

After a couple of moments Ben's face scrunched in pain as he lay against the ground yelling out for Will to stop. Will grinned at his victory before getting off Ben who gasped, pulling his arm back to its original position. He rolled onto his stomach and managed to stand up, rubbing along his upper arm.

"Hurts like a bitch." Ben hissed causing the three of us to laugh as Ben grabbed a firm hold of his arm, taking a seat between Ethan and I.

I rubbed Ben's back and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You were every brave." I said in a baby voice but couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." Ben pouted before looking towards Will.

"You said you'd teach me some of that stuff." Ben whined.

Will turned his attention away from the arm wrestling match that was currently taking place between himself and Ethan who was struggling to hold up his end.

"Ben I already told you." Will said before slamming Ethan's hand down causing him to groan and rubbed his hand before Will turned to us.

"I can't do anything until this deal is over between Pan and me. I'm lucky that he's even letting me sit with you guys." Will said under his breath.

Ben and Ethan declared another fight while Will kept watch judging the next match that they were about to start. I only scoffed as they began covering themselves with more dirt before my eyes met with the moon that had expanded to twice the size. I had no way of keeping track of time in Neverland but I'm guessing it would be close to midnight. With a yawn I said goodnight to the boys and headed off to my hut.

My eyes fell heavy as I dragged my feet up the stairs to my hut. Before I could reach the door I felt a firm grip around my mouth as a sack was thrown over my head. Fear instantly kicked in as the person pulled me against them, tightening their grip around my mouth. Their grip made it hard for me to get away from the person but I froze once I heard them speak against my ear.

"You're coming with me Cupcake."


	36. Kidnapped

Connor's POV

 _"You're pushing the limits. If you ever insult me again then I'll be more than happy to end your life." He growled. His warning made me shiver when I heard a dark chuckle follow sightly after. "Or even better...I'll kill her."_

My arm tightened around Emily's body that was now hoisted over my shoulder. Luckily some of the dust I stole was able to knock her out before she could properly react. I'm not sure why Pan was so keen on getting Emily to believe. I didn't know what she had to believe in, but it had to be something serious if he wanted it so badly he'd kill her himself to get it. I wasn't going to let that happen. I'm not going to let Pan have her. She doesn't deserve to be here, with him.

I have to get her away from Pan and away from this place…I need to take her home.

I continued to push through the vegetation that was blocking my path. I tried to protect myself and Emily as I leaded the two of us through spiked vines and thorny bushes. Using the large blade that Pan had previously given me helped get through the knots of vines. I was relieved to see that Emily was not hurt, only leaving myself with a couple cuts around my legs.

After a short break, I carefully put Emily -who was sitting up against the tree still unconscious- back over my shoulder as I continued walking further way from campus and from Pan. It was getting harder to see as night fell fast and without a torch to guide my way, my eyes could barely make out the trees in the distance ahead.

One hour has passed and I was completely exhausted from walking but I couldn't stop, I had to get here was far away from them as I could. As the night led on, creatures were brought to life while the trees that surrounded us became dark towering shadows. There was no point in continuing on since I couldn't see; I didn't want to hurt Emily. I carefully sat her down by a tree and began making a small fire. Once getting the wood burning I relaxed beside the flames I ripped the material and end of my shirt before wrapping it around the cuts on my skin around my legs.

I couldn't help but notice Emily's peaceful easy breaths as she slept beside me. She had dark rings under her eyes from not sleeping, probably from all the nightmares of this place. I pushed back a strand of hair that fell across her eyes.

"Don't worry Emily. I'm going to get you away from this place." I sighed, knowing that no matter what I did she wasn't going to trust me unless I prove that she can.

"We can both leave together. I'll get you away from here."

Pan's POV

I leaned my head back against the tree, waiting impatiently for my shadow to present itself. I only moved off the tree when a gush of wind swept the leaves off the ground around me, the trees howling along as I stepped away from the tree. I saw a pair of yellow eyes gliding down through the trees until I finally came face to face with the shadow.

"Why is the boy here?" Its dark trancing voice echoed as the wind fell silent in its presence.

Confusion and anger fell across my face. "I thought _you_ brought him here."

The shadows eyes grew bigger as it soon shook its head, "Someone else brought him to the island."

My eyes dropped to the ground, my mind clouded with unwanted thoughts.

 _No...It couldn't be..._

 _He wouldn't dare come back here...not after what I did._

I cleared my head and looked back up to the shadow that waited for my response.

"He won't be here for long. He will leave only once he completes the task that I've asked."

"He can't be trusted. The boy is a waste of your time."

"Why are you so certain that he will betray me?"

The shadow let out a ghostly chuckle, "Because he already has."

My eyes widened as the shadow flew off into the night sky; anger soon taking over my senses as I felt a presence in my hut. I quickly disappeared from the opening in the jungle and appeared in my hut to catch the intruder. My fists curled as I looked at my hut door that has been left open wide. Someone's been in here and when I catch who it was they are going to wish they'd never even set foot on my island. My eyes narrowed as I looked at my half open glass cabinet in the corner of the room. I stormed over to the cabinet and grabbed the red velvet pouch that was sitting out of place, half open. I could feel my anger ranging through my body as I noticed one of the vials had been stolen. I put the pouch back in the cabinet and slammed the glass door, causing a large crack to run down the right side.

"Pan?"

My head jerked towards Felix who stood at the first step on my hut. I stormed over to him and slammed my hut door behind me.

"At the crack of dawn I want those boy's awake and lined up at the training area!" I yelled furiously.

Felix nodded slowly unsure of the urgency but had already appeared down to the gravel path. I'm bringing the boys to the training area to teach them all a lesson...not to the find out who stole the vial. I knew exactly who stole that vile and once I find them, they're going to wish they'd never even set foot on my island.

Will's POV

"What do you mean she's gone!" I whisper yell to Ethan as everyone stood silently in line.

The sun was only just peering over the hills of the training area. We were all forced out of our huts earlier than usual. No one knew the reason why but Felix pushed our asses out of bed at four in the morning and all the way to the training area so this better be good.

"I watched as Felix busted into Emily's hut but when he came out she wasn't there." Ethan whispered back.

I was about to speak when Felix cut me off.

"Listen up!" Felix yelled as he stood in front of the group. "I've been ordered by Pan to get you all here at the crack of dawn because someone decided to go for a little stroll into Pan's hut."

Gasps and whispers broke the silence as the boys stood shocked. They were right to be scared. Going into Pan's hut without his permission results in the worst consequence there is...death.

"If anyone saw something or someone last night, step forward now." Felix growled loudly.

All the boys took a step back causing Felix to smirk.

"Looks like we're going to have to wait and see what punishment Pan will dig up for you boys, and in these circumstances, looks like we'll be in for a real treat."

All the boys were now talking among themselves. Some were scared of what Pan was going to do and others were demanding to know who broke the rules in the first place. I understood why they were all angry. It was because it really doesn't matter if someone confesses or not, someone broke Pan's rules which means, we all get punished so that Pan can teach as a lesson to never think of disobeying him ever again. If Pan wants control, he'll get it no matter what it takes. However despite all the commotion that was going on, all I was concerned with was finding Emily. I looked at everyone but my body fell stiff as I realized that three people were missing.

Emily, Connor and Pan...which could only make me think of one conclusion.

Connor was the one who went into Pan's hut and then took Emily which also meant that Pan was after not only going after Connor but Emily too.

I felt paralysed and hopeless. I was stuck here while Pan is out there tracking her down. I promised her...that I wouldn't let anything happen to her...I promised her that Pan won't hurt her...I promised her that one day I'd find a way off the island and we'd both escape together...

But now that could all be lost. Memories flashed through my mind as I thought of the worst.

 _"I need to tell you something." I said._

 _Emily turned to me as she listened carefully. Pan had told me not to tell anyone but Pan wasn't here…and I had to tell Emily._

 _"I made a deal with Pan." Emily's eyes narrowed as the words left my mouth but before she could say anything, I continued, "Pan used his magic to save my life, and in return I will need to be loyal to him like the rest of the lost boys. I made Pan agree that when this is all over he will leave you, Ben and Ethan alone." I said._

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair._

 _"Will, how could you believe that Pan will actually agree to that kind of deal!" Emily groaned. "That kind of deal would be like asking Pan for a trip off the island." Emily said blankly._

 _I held out my wrist to Emily and she looked down and smiled warmly at the platted grass band that she made for me on her first couple of days on the island._

 _I pointed to it and looked at her. "We made a promise, remember." I said making her giggle._

 _"Ah yes, us being rebels." Emily said proudly._

 _I laughed and looked down at the threaded grass._

 _"We're going to get out of here, it may take some time but one day, I promise. We'll find a way." I said._

 _Emily smiled before holding out her hand that shared the same band. I shook it and she giggled. We lay back down again looking up at the familiar star sky. I knew Emily didn't take it that seriously now but I'm keeping my word._

 _One day, I will get us out of here._

I'm such an idiot.

For promising Emily that I will keep her out of harm's way when every day now something bad has happened to her. How could I be that stupid to actually think Pan wouldn't hurt her or anyone I care about after agreeing to a deal? What struck me hard was that I promised Emily that I would get her off the island and now Pan's coming after her. I could feel guilt tearing me apart from the inside. Everyone was talking but I felt like they could all hear my heart beat over all the noise

I thought I could make it better...yet I only make things worse.

" _Will_."

My eyes widened as I heard Pan's voice speaking so softly, that I could only just hear it. I scanned the training area to try and find Pan but he was not here. I felt cold shivers begin to cover my skin as I realized that I was the only one that could hear his voice. I knew what he was doing because he has done this in the past, thought it had been so long. Pan will only ever communicate telepathically with someone if it's serious. It's also extremely dangerous because once he gets inside your head there's no way to stop him.

Once you answer back to Pan you're automatically letting him inside of your head. Say or think the wrong thought and it could be your last. If Pan finds out what I'm really thinking...that I'm breaking our deal, planning to leave the island, or saving Emily...would lead death straight away. I would have probably broken every single one of Pan's rules, if I hadn't already in the past and that would definitely lead to a slow, tortured and painful death.

I'm not going to lie. I am scared, because there is no way out of this one. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, despite the fact that my whole body is trembling.

 _Don't let him in..._

" _Will, I know you can hear me, don't ignore me_."

Pan's voice was louder than before so there was no chance I could block out his voice. I inhaled and exhaled deeply before swallowing the lump in my throat. One wrong move and he will know everything...

" _Pan."_

" _Oh good, I can hear you loud and clear_." Pan said smugly.

" _What do you want_?" I asked quickly, wanting him out of my head as soon as possible.

" _Don't worry, I will be out of your head soon enough_."

I bit my lip; this is going to be harder than I thought.

" _I'm going to make this very simple. If you or your friends put one foot out of that training area or even think about coming after her-_ "

" _What? You'll kill us_." I replied, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Pan only laughed.

" _Oh no. Now why would I do that when I could do something far worse then just killing you_?" Pan said as he had stopped laughing, his voice dropping, " _No, instead I'll banish you and your friends from the island so that you can never return while Emily will stay here_."

I felt my stomach sink. The last thing that I ever want is for Emily to be alone with Pan...

" _I'll do as you ask_."

I could picture Pan smirking without him even having to be here.

" _It's good to hear that your loyalty as not been lost and our deal is running smoothly_." Pan said his tone now less threatening.

" _Yes Pan, I've understood_." I responded in a clear loud voice.

" _Good, and remember I'll know if you disobey me. Now it's time to warn the others_." Pan's voice slowly faded away allowing the sounds around me to return back to normal.

"William!"

Ben snapped me out of my thoughts as he grabbed my arms and lifted me from the tree I was sitting under.

"What's the plan?" He asked, his voice was pumped and I knew he was talking about a plan to save Emily.

I shook my head, "No, we're not going this time."

Ethan pushed in front of Ben with confusion over his face.

"What do you mean, 'we're not going this time'."

I stayed quiet.

How was I supposed to explain that we could all be banished from Neverland if we try and save Emily.

Ben's POV

What is he doing?

I looked over Will as he leaned against the tree like a lost puppy.

What's happening to him?

Why does he have to get all weird now, I need my woman back!

"Will, snap out of it." I said as I shook his shoulders.

Will gave me a frustrated look.

"Ben quit shaking me." Will said as he grabbed my hands off his shoulders before taking a breath.

"Look I need to tell you both something."

Earlier this morning...

Pan's POV

I walked out of Emily's hut and back down onto the gravel path to see Felix walking up to me.

I immediately snapped, "Are the boys at the training area!"

"Yes, they're not going anywhere. Pan what's going on?" Felix asked.

I glanced at the sun that was slowly rising before turning back to Felix.

"Someone's trying to leave the island."

Emily's POV  
I opened my eyes to see the ground moving from under me. I blinked a couple of times to find myself upside down, hanging over someone's shoulders... _What's happening?_ I looked down at the persons legs that were walking at a quick pace.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! Put me down." I shouted as I began kicking my legs around hoping to knock him out.

I managed to kick his head causing the boy to groan in pain as he let go of my legs allowing me to slip off his shoulder. We both landed on the ground except I felt a pain shoot across my leg. I yelled out and grabbed my right leg looking down to find the skin sliced open by a large thorn, and not just any thorn, the poisonous ones that were only found it the parts of the jungle furthest way from campus. Warm blood started to drip out of the long cut and down my leg.

"Emily!" A concerned familiar voice spoke from opposite me causing my attention to turn away from my leg.

My eyes widened as I saw Connor, holding his head where I had kicked him, his eyes looking over my wounded leg before turning back to me.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded.

"Please Emily; I'm not going to hurt you!" Connor said while cautiously putting his hands up in defence before looking down at my leg. "Your leg is injured, just let me help you." Connor pleaded as he slowly moved closer to me, "I promise I'll explain everything."

"Then tell me what happened to Oliver!"

His concerned face stiffened as he sighed, "I can't do that Emily."

"Then get away from me!" I yelled.

I crawled backwards until I reached the nearest tree but with my leg the way it is, I could only just pull myself off the ground. I couldn't put a lot of pressure on my foot as the cut continued to bleed out. I went to lunge forwards to run but Connor spoke up.

"Listen I'm trying to help you. If you're smart you wouldn't run."

I turned around to face him. He had a pained but serious expression like he had to finish something, quickly. He slowly walked up to me until he stood over me. Connor looked into my eyes as he grabbed my arms gently, lowering me down the tree until I sat at the ground, then he kneeled down beside me. I flinched as he pulled out his knife.

"Relax Emily." Connor said softly.

He put the knife in the inside of his shirt and stabbed in through the material and began cutting to the side. He pulled the knife down then ripped the bottom of his shirt across his waist leaving a long piece of white material in his hands where he had made previous rips to this shirt. He then began wrapping my leg. Once he finished he tied a knot then helped me up to my feet. I stood up straight and took a small step forwards. The pain was manageable and I was able to walk with a limp.

"Better?" Connor asked.

I gave him a small nod as we both began walking further into the jungle. I had no idea where he was talking me but we were far away from Campus. The beach was close enough to hear the waves so I'm guessing that were walking long side the shore. I know I can't trust Connor, not after everything he's done.

I've stayed quite for at least half an hour. Connor and I haven't spoken a word. I only followed behind him as we walked through the jungle. I wasn't sure what I should do. There was no point in running because my leg would only slow me down and I had no idea where we were. He said he'd tell me what happened to Oliver but he hasn't said a word. Once we walked through an opening I decided to stop walking and confront him.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded loud and clear.

Connor stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I can't tell you right now but you have to come with me." Connor warned pleadingly.

This only made me angrier. I quickly grabbed his knife right out of his belt before he could react.

"Connor you're going to tell me exactly what's going on!" I commanded as I held the knife towards him.

This reminds me of when Pan took me to the other side of the island; he manipulated me and controlled my body from the crystal that almost killed me. It's all too familiar and I had a really bad feeling that Connor is going to do something very similar. He stood his ground even with the knife inches away. After a couple seconds of silence I moved the knife closer towards him.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"Emily its Pan, he is going to kill you!" Connor yelled back.

His face then softened as he looked at me. I felt my arm lowering the blade as my stomach turned in a knot.

"He what?" I asked but it came out as a faint whisper.

I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You're Pan's new puppet and I bet you both planned this!"

Connor's face showed a look of pain and my eyes widened as he dropped to his knees in front of me before grabbing my hands.

"Please Emily."

I was shocked to hear how broken Connor's voice sounded. It didn't even sound like him at all. Something was telling me that this could be a trap but a small part was deciding whether to believe him or not.

"I know you don't trust me, especially after our past. I've come to help you because you're in danger. Pan is going to kill you. We need to get away from here! Away from Pan and far away from Neverland!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would Connor come all the way to Neverland only to want to leave again? Was it because of me?

"Emily, come with me, we can leave this place and never return. We can leave Neverland right now; you can forget about Pan and the island, just come with me. It's what you have been planning to do ever since you got here!"

I didn't know what to say.

Could I really leave Neverland and go home…

What if this could be my only chance to get out of here and away from Pan?

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Ok...let's go."


	37. The Cold Truth

Will's POV

"What do you mean we can't leave and if we leave then we will never come back!" Ben blurted out quickly as he tackled me on the ground hitting me for an answer.

Well, first of all...that made no sense.

"Ben!" I groaned trying to push him off. "Get off me!"

"Ben, this is ridiculous." Ethan grunted from behind Ben as he tried to pull him off of me.

After struggling to grab Ben's arms for a moment, Ethan managed to untangle Ben and lift him off me. I jumped to my feet before Ben could try anything.

"Pan can't do this to us!" Ben shouted as Ethan finally let him go.

"Well he can, and he did." I said angrily as I dusted off the dirt from my clothes.

"Just you wait until Pan comes back; I'll show him that no one takes my woman 'without my permission'." Ben said as he mocked Pan.

Ethan and I couldn't help but grin as Ben went on rambling while kicking up dirt from the ground.

" _Without my permission…_ bullshit!" Ben shouted, "Pan better watch out, cause he has taken my woman and when someone takes my woman, that's makes Benny mad."

Ethan and I exchanged wide-eyed looks as Ben continued to talk to himself.

"Well guess what Pan!" Ben shouted out to no one in particular, "Your rules are a load of shit...and I ain't gonna follow them anymore." Ben said.

Now I was actually concerned for Ben's safety. If Felix or Pan heard this, he could get in so much trouble...but this was too hilarious to stop him.

"Oh and Connor. Think you're so cool and all, rocking up to Neverland like you own the place...I don't think so!"

By then Ethan and I couldn't help but let the laughter we had been holding back take over our senses. I don't know what has come over Ben but I never wanted him to stop. I had never seen him lash out at Pan as much as he was now.

"Connor by the time I'm done with you, I'll be shipping your ass back to where you came from."

In between laughs I looked around to see some of the other boys looking in our direction. I better stop him in case Felix hears us.

"And you know what you can both shove your-"

"Ben!" I shouted, cutting him off mid-sentence causing him to turn his attention to me as I walked up to him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"That...was beautiful." I grinned as I pulled his head down and kissed the top of his head causing a look of confusion to fall over his face.

I left Ben and went to grab Ethan who was still laughing on the ground, hands holding over his stomach.

"I don't k-know what-t that was but I loved it." Ethan said in between breaths.

"Tell me about it." I chuckled as I helped Ethan stand up straight.

"Speaking of, where is Ben?" Ethan asked as he looked around.

I turned behind me to see Ben storming over towards the skull gates.

Shit...

Ethan must have seen where I was looking because he gasped and took off at a sprint. I ran behind Ethan. Ben was getting too close to leaving and I feared that we would be too late.

"We need some kind of distraction!-"

Ethan and I stopped running as we watched Felix grab Ben and throw him backwards to the ground, away from the skull gate causing Ethan and my feet to skid on the dirt as we stopped running.

"Felix will do." Ethan said.

Ben stumbled backwards, hitting the ground with a thump as Felix towered over him causing almost every boy to turn their attention to the two of them. I don't think I've ever seen Ben this angry before but I guess Felix just got in the way of Ben trying to get Emily back so no wonder he's so mad. He had quickly moved off the ground patting his dusted clothes down before giving Felix the biggest death glare I had ever seen. Ben ran his fingers through his blonde hair, moving it out of his face as his piercing blue eyes stared daggers at Felix. The boys had slowly gathered around in a circle around them, snickering and howling knowing that a fight was about to break out between the two of them. Two boys slid two swords across the ground that stopped just in front of Ben and Felix. Without a second thought, they both quickly reached down to grab the swords.

I smirked along with Ethan as we watched Ben casually twirling around the sword as if it were a stick. I'd expect nothing more from Ben; every boy here knew what Ben could do with a sword. It was his weapon of choice ever since he first came to Neverland. I don't think I've seen anyone use a sword better then Ben could. No one wanted to duel him because they knew they'd get hurt. Now that I think of it, Ben can really kick some ass, when he chose to.

Ben smirked at Felix and lifted is sword, "Let's dance, scar face."

Emily's POV

"Emily, come with me, we can leave this place and never return. We can leave Neverland right now; you can forget about Pan and the island just come with me. It's what you have been planning to do ever since you got here!"

Could I really leave Neverland and go home...

What if this could be my only chance to get out of here and away from Pan?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Ok...let's go." I whispered slowly.

Connor's head shot up, his glassy eyes staring back into mine in surprise at my answer. He stood to his feet, a smile instantly forming over his face as he looked at me. I gasped as Connor suddenly pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapping around my small frame as he pulled me into his chest. I didn't know how to react; I just stood still within his embrace. I wasn't sure why but I found my arms hesitantly linking around his back. Was I really hugging Connor?

"Well isn't that just _pretty_." Pan spat angrily.

Connor and I quickly pulled apart as I found Pan who was leaning up against a tree. My stomach instantly turned as Pan looked over at me with a tortured look, his eyes blazing with hatred and anger as he unhooked his arms from across his chest. I backed away from Connor watching Pan's gaze in fear as I noticed just how angry he looked. He looked like he wanted to kill. I took a few steps away from Connor as Pan walked closer to us, his eyes narrowing, locking onto his prey.

"I'll have to admit. I'm not in any mood for games." Pan growled.

Within a split second Pan jerked his hand towards Connor sending him flying towards a tree, as if he were nothing but a stick. Connor collided with a tree and let out a painful groan as he hit the ground beneath him. Pan gave me a quick smirk before turning his attention back to Connor who was lying on the ground holding his head as his eyes tried to focus.

Pan held his hand out directly to Connor's body and slowly moved his hand upwards in a swift motion. I felt my body freeze as I forced myself to watch Pan control Connors body as he was lifted up in the air by a chock hold from Pan until he was hovering above the ground. Connor quickly brought his hands to his neck, eyes widening as he gasped for air. Pan continued to hold his hand out as he stormed over to Connor's floating body before firmly gripped his hand around Connor's neck. I had never seen Pan use his magic this way, it was like watching a horror show.

I lunged forwards to move but my feet didn't budge. I knew this was Pan's doing. He wanted me to watch what he was going to do to Connor. I was in trouble...more trouble than I had ever been in before. Pan kept his hand squeezed around Connor's throat while the other began moving in a circular motion. I noticed large green vines shooting past my feet, running along the ground like snakes. Pan used his magic to control the vines, moving them up the tree trunk until they wrapped around Connor's shaking body and the trunk leaving him tightly tied up against the tree before they stopped moving.

Connor's face had turned red from the lack of circulation running to and from his head. After what felt like forever, Pan eventually let go of his neck causing Connor to cough and wheeze, trying to breath in as much air as he could. My eyes widened as a large white hand print marked Connor's neck from the force of Pan's grip. Even still, Pan clearly was nowhere near finished with Connor as he then pulled out a large dagger from his belt. Without a second thought Pan grabbed a fistful of Connor's hair and pulled his head up causing Connor's face to scrunch in discomfort. Pan placed the blade under his neck, his dark green eyes staring him down as he turned the blade flat against his skin.

"I warned you what would happen if you broke _my_ rules. You didn't listen and now you're going to pay the price." Pan said through gritted teeth. "There is only one price that you should be willing to pay for stealing from me as well as trying to leave the island…death." Pan hissed.

Connor's breath hitched yet he still held the audacity to talk back to Pan.

"You won't do it, you're a coward!" Connor yelled at Pan before a smirk curled through his lips before he continue, "Just like _him._ "

I was confused as to whom Connor was talking about but Pan seemed to know exactly who this person was. A low humorous chuckle escaped Pan and he dropped the blade from Connors neck, turning it in his hand before bringing it level to Connor's chest.

"You see, I may be many things...but a coward, is certainly not one of them."

Connor's face fell as Pan jerked his hand back ready to stab him in the chest but instead Pan just smirked widely and placed his blade back into his belt.

"This just got interesting…" Pan said before releasing his other hand from Connor's hair and taking a step back. Connor's face turned to one of regret.

If there was one thing I've learned while being here, it's not to piss Pan off when he already wants to kill you.

"We're not finished yet." Pan said to Connor as he lifted a brow.

"I think you have some _explaining_ to do that will make this that much sweeter." Pan grinned widely, stepping away from Connor and deliberately glancing back at me.

 _What the hell did he mean by that!_

Pan clicked his fingers and I instantly felt his magic being removed from my legs. I stood watching as Pan moved out of the way so that Connor and I had clear vision of each other. I felt a surge of anger and betrayal running through, knowing exactly where this was going. I looked at Connor who was grinning at me.

"What's he talking about?" I snapped at Connor as I stormed over towards him ignoring Pan's smirk as I passed him.

I stopped short, watching in horror as Connor began to laugh like a mad man, pulling against the vines. He continued laughing to the point where tears of joy were threatening to escape his eyes. I grinded my teeth together as my hands curled into tight fists.

"You just made it so easy!" Connor said in between laughs. "Honestly cupcake, didn't you learn from the first time?"

With that said I completely lost it. I let my rage take over as I ran up to Connor and pulled his dagger from his belt. Connor scoffed and laughed at me, looking down on me like I was some pathetic weakling. I cannot believe I even waisted my time thinking he could of possibly changed.

I hate him!

I even hated the sight of him. It made me sick to the stomach that he was still looking at me.

I hated Connor...more than I hated Pan!

I yelled out as I slashed the blade at him watching as blood began to drip down from the fresh cut I had just made on his left cheek. Even though I had just sliced his cheek open, Connor still looked down at me with pity, like I was nothing but a tool he was using to break and throw away. I swung the blade again, this time cutting a much larger cut into his arm but it wasn't enough, I felt the need to seek revenge and I wasn't going to stop until I have my question answered!

"Tell me what happened to Oliver!" I yelled at him.

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Gesh, you're still into that kid. Cupcake, I thought you would be over him by now." Connor laughed down at me.

I didn't give a second thought before running the already red stained blade across Connor's other arm causing him to wince but then regain himself as he grinned down at me again.

"Shutup and answer me." I growled.

Connor scoffed, "Seeing as you asked so _nicely_."

"I'm afraid that Oliver left not too long after you did." Connor spoke not giving the slightest care in his words as he leaned his head back against the tree trunk and chuckled. "Of course with a little bit of my help saying that it was all his fault that you left in the first place made him soon run away." Connor smirked. "I've never seen him since."

No...

Oliver was like me, an orphan. We understood one another; we both knew what it was like to go through the foster system over and over again, having each family give you up because...you just weren't good enough. It hurts like a pain no normal kid should ever have to go through. Yet, telling someone that they're not good enough then turning against them in a family that they did not belong in is the worst thing that could ever happen to a kid like Oliver...and it was all Connor's fault.

I tightened my grip on the handle of the blade to the point where my knuckles began to turn white. I felt like I was struggling to breathe with all the anger and frustration that I wanted to take out on Connor. I need to let it out. I had no room for hesitation or mercy, I wanted him gone.

I jerked my arm up and sliced down, cutting all the vines in one go. They fell to the ground and so did Connor. I looked down at Connor like he had at me, only this time I wasn't going to hold back. I grabbed my hand around his throat and threw him away from the tree and onto the ground.

"You have no idea!" I paused, screaming at him, "What's it's like to feel unloved and thrown away like no one even cares that you existed!" I yelled as I sliced the blade across his shoulder. Connor didn't react to the large cut I had made, he just stared at me with shock as I continued to yell at him.

"I was one of those kids. I was thrown away by my parents who left me to be abandoned!" I continued to shout as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "My parents didn't love me! I had no one! I had to take care of myself, alone, for my whole life!" I finished with every breath I had left.

"And what did you do?" I took a breath of air and looked down at Connor, "You caused the only person who ever wanted a family!, who ever wanted to be loved or cared for!" I yelled, glaring daggers at Connor, "The only person who ever wanted a _brother_ …to run away and become lost all over again..."

I heard silence and only silence.

I opened my eyes which I hadn't noticed I had slowed and looked down with horror to see Connor lying completely still underneath me. Dark blood covered in a circle around his body and I let go of the blade that was stuck fully into his chest. Blood covered his whole body; his clothes stained red and soaked through with the crimson red. My blood covered hands began to shake as looked down at Connor's horrific body.

I...I k-killed him.

"What have I done..." I whispered faintly.

My stomach turned in a knot and my body began to shake violently. That's when I felt a pair of arms lift me off Connor and move me to the side of his body. I felt my eyes sting as tears eventually fell from my eyes as I looked up at Pan who was hovering over me. I brought my hands to my face and tried to wipe away the tears from my face but they continued to fall down my cheeks. I could see in the corner of my eyes that my cheeks were now stained red from the blood on my hands.

I killed Connor…I killed him.

I continued to repeat it my head until I met with Pan's gaze, his eyes bright green, his face stiff with holding no emotion. I felt my body slowly going into shock, my hands trembling as Pan turned to Connor's dead body. I watched as Pan removed the blade from Connor's chest, my stomach turning as I saw the amount of blood that stained the blade and his body. Pan stood from the ground, holding his hands over Connor's body. I had one last look at Connor before Pan's magic surrounded him in a green smoke before his body disappeared with it. The pool of blood still remained, stained into the ground beside me making my head feel heavy. I fell back to the ground feeling my body bein to shake, my eyes blurring before more tears would roll down the sides of my face.

I killed him...

Pan was hovering over me again, his face still holding no emotion but I could tell in his eyes...his eyes held a whole other story. He held his hands above my body and I could see a green faint dust cover me for a moment before it disappeared allowing my body to stop shaking. I was able to breathe again, my mind now calmer than it was before. What I did to Connor was still in my head but I felt calmer. It was as if Pan had drugged me.

I managed to sit up before slowly standing, my legs stiff as I face him. I shared his gaze as I stared into his green eyes that were now dilated. That's when it all came to me. Pan could have killed Connor himself at any time if he knew what Connor was up to. He also had the chance to kill him before when he was tied to the tree...but he didn't. He waited.

He waited...for me.

"You planned this didn't you? You knew that Connor and I had a past and you used that to target him knowing that I would eventually take out my revenge and kill him...but what I don't understand is the reason why."

My eyes widened as I watched Pan's smirk form back on his face as he leaned forward, now looking down at me.

"Because he was going to take you back...and _no one_ gets off my island without my permission. You were mine as soon as you set foot on this island."

I couldn't believe Pan...

He was behind this all along, like he always was.

I couldn't move. I felt that if I were to take another step then I would just fall. Pan knew the state I was in and took this as an advantage as he slowly moved closer to me, leaving only a mere space between us. His green eyes stared into mine before trailing down to the large pool of blood. What he said next made my breath hitch as I realised who exactly was standing in front of me.

"Your first kill." Pan whispered against my neck.

My eyes widened as I tried to take a step away but that only lead to my legs falling from under me. Pan pulled me into his chest, keeping a firm grip so I wouldn't move. I knew he was keeping his eyes on me but I could only stare at the blood on the ground. There was so much of it...

I felt his lips graze my neck before moving to my ear, "Looks like I'm not the only psychotic killer on the island anymore." Pan whispered, quoting my exact words.

My eyes widened in fear to think of what the others would do if they found out what I had done to Connor. Pan slowly lowered me to the ground and I looked away from the pool of blood, unable to stomach the sight of it. I knew from Pan's tone of voice that I wasn't getting away this time. Pan wasn't stupid; he knew that I tried to escape off the island...which also means he's going to punish me. He squatted down beside me; looking over me with a disappointed yet mischievous look in his eyes as he moved my hair out of my face so that I was forced to look at him.

"Now what am I going to do with you?"


	38. Murder

Emily's POV

I lay awake, staring at the roof of my hut, zoning out my surroundings as the voices in my head spoke louder.

 _"Why would you even bother trying to escape..."_

 _"You know you will be Pan's prisoner forever..."_

 _"Look at what you've done! Murdering Connor without a second thought!..."_

I quickly rolled on my side, covering my hands over my ears to try and block out the voices that began speaking over the top of each other, each one getting louder. Closing my eyes tightly, I hoped they would fade away but it only made it worse. There were so many of them, so many people yelling at me.

 _"His blood still stains the ground where you ended his life!"_

 _"You don't know what it's like to be human!"_

 _"Don't worry Emily, you will soon become just like Pan."_

"Shut up!" I shouted as loudly as I could.

I quickly rolled on my back keeping my eyes closed not wanting to open them with thought of facing several angry people around me. I sat up, trying to back away from the mixture of shouting until my hand slipped back then causing my stomach to drop as I slipped off my bed and onto the hard bamboo floor. I froze as I felt grass between my fingers and quickly opened my eyes in confusion to see the jungle now surrounding me. I was no longer in my hut; I had no idea where I was. There were no guided paths, nothing but tall trees with vines draping down from the branches while ferns and other vegetation brushed against my skin. I hesitantly stood to my feet taking slow cautious steps through the jungle, each foot breaking the branches beneath my feet. The voices were slowly fading out to the point that they were nothing but a whisper that moved through the trees.

I was officially beginning to lose my mind...

I walked slowly through the jungle but stopped short when my eyes caught notice of my hand. I looked down, my face instantly falling as I held a tight grip on the blade I had used to stab Connor. What was once silver and shining, was now covered in a crimson red, the blood coating my fingertips up to my elbow as if someone had coated my arms in dark thick red paint. My tight grip began to shake violently as I let go of the blade, watching it drop to the undergrowth, staining its bright green moss with a dark shade of red. Even though I had dropped the dagger I could still feel a warm liquid running down my arms. I looked down and that familiar feeling turned through my stomach as I stepped backwards, holding my coated red arms away from my body as blood began dripping down my arms and off my fingertips, now staining my clothes and the ground at my feet.

I lifted my head to look away from the horrific sight only to regret my decision. My skin ran cold and I felt faint upon seeing all of the boys now lying spread around the ground in front of me. Blood had flown out of them all, their eyes trailing off into the distance as their lifeless bodies lay still, spread across the jungle floor. I took slow steps, walking past each boy as they lay still, covered in blood with no life left inside of their bodies. There wasn't a sound I could hear apart from my raspy breathing, which began to make my throat turn dry. The jungle itself felt dead, it was completely silent...and that silence was eating me alive.

I felt a familiar burning sensation fill my eyes as I walked past Ben, then Ethan, and eventually Will. I stopped staring down at Will's lifeless body, his eyes closed and his clothes stained. I see his body blurring before I blinked allowing the tears I was holding back to fall freely from my eyes. I had killed my best friends…

Was this what my mind was trying to do to me?

Punish me?

Or was it a warning of what I was going to become.

I turned in a full circle. Lost in thought, I had already confused myself of what direction I was originally facing to get away from countless dead bodies but they were surrounding me. The jungle looked the same as it always did, giving me no direction and no path to follow. I moved to take a step behind me but froze as I felt a warm presence blocking me from moving back.

"Are you lost, love?" Pan's voice whispered closely in my ear.

I turned around and took a couple of steps away from him but stumbled over my own feet as I stared at Pan's horrific appearance. He too stood with blood covered arms hanging by his sides, his piercing green eyes shining brightly as they refused to blink. Breathing wasn't an option at this point as I watched his lips turning into the darkest shade of red as blood began to drip out of his mouth as a smirk spread across his face. I stared at his blood covered arms and froze still as I realised…they were just like mine, a perfect mirror.

We both stood in silence, examining each other, Pan completely calm, while I was falling apart. Both of our blood stained skin linked with each other as if Pan and I were the ones that did this to the boys. By the time I was pulled out of my thoughts I looked up only to see that Pan had vanished from my sight as not for a moment later I felt an arm snake around me as a firm grip forced me to turn around and face a pair of dilated green eyes. I was in no state to move in Pan's grip, I only stood still, staring down at the boys around us which caused a chuckle to escape Pan's lips as he seemed pleased that for once I wasn't fighting against him.

"We have to stop meeting like this...you know how hard it is for me." He growled causing a frown to fall over my face as I moved my face away from Pan's avoiding his gaze.

I just wanted this nightmare to end…

Pan's blood stained hand grazed my cheek making me flinch was it rubbed against my skin. His other hand trailed down my arm at a slow pace until he reached my blood covered hand, interlocking our fingers together.

"You and I...we're the same now." Pan said softly letting his words linger in my head.

My eyes scanned the boy's dead bodies that lay around us allowing me to snap out of the trance that Pan had inflicted on me as my eyes now narrowed at him.

No…I didn't want this to happen.

"I don't want to be a psychotic killer...I d-don't want to become like you."

Pan pulled his face away from my neck now facing me with sharp, angered eyes. His face was stiff, his hands gripping tightly around mine as he tried to contain himself before speaking up.

"Emily, you don't have to be _psychotic_ to become a killer." Pan said; his eyes remaining locked onto mine as he exhaled softly looking around at some of the boys. "Yet, sometimes it's hard to control what goes on inside your head..." He paused until his eyes trailed back to meet mine, "...sometimes you can even surprise yourself." Pan muttered as his eyes narrowed.

Pan looked deep inside my eyes as if trying to search for something.

"I don't want to kill." I whispered as a tear rolled down my check.

Pan leaned his face so close mine that I could feel his hot breath against my lips. He reached his hand to my cheek and rubbed his thumb across my face, smudging more blood across my skin. His hand moved down my check and under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Oh, but you will."

My eyes slowly open to try and adjust against to the night to then focus on the line of bamboo bars. I lifted my head up from against the bars instantly feeling the strain on my neck. My body ached from being twisted inside this small space. It had been a day since I have been in this cage. One day since I murdered Connor. And one day since I've had any contact with anyone besides Pan, who only comes to make sure I'm still alive.

Pan sure chose this punishment carefully.

He knew that I would end up tearing _myself_ apart.

It was working...

I couldn't help but feel as if I was getting torn up from the inside as the voices remained lingering inside my head and not just in my nightmares. They screamed at me, reminding me of what I had done and filled my head with more unwanted thoughts and questions.

If I was ever going to see Oliver again...or how Will, Ben and Ethan would react to what I did to Connor. Perhaps they didn't know. I hoped they didn't know.

My clothes were still stained with blood along with my hands and my face. Pan didn't let me go back to campus; instead he let me be living proof to remind myself of what I did. I'm to spend my days locked in this cage until Pan says I can come out. I didn't refuse and I didn't fight against Pan. I wanted this...I had to have some way to remind myself that what I did was wrong and make sure I don't turn myself into a monster.

"Come here."

My head shot up as I watched Pan stand in front of my cage. He leaned against the sides of the bamboo frame, tilting his head slightly to the side as he scanned over me. I shuffled closer to Pan until I was sitting right in front of him with my legs hanging off the edge of the cage. I wasn't sure why I was doing as he asked; I wasn't sure why I was letting myself do what he wanted. Maybe it was my own punishment for myself. Pan seemed to think it was rather amusing that I was finally listening to his instructions without fighting back. He enjoyed it.

Pan's eyes never left mine as he quickly grabbed a firm hold of my waist before pulling me close to him until he was standing with my legs around his waist. I glared at Pan causing his lips to curl into a smirk.

"I hope you enjoyed last night's nightmares." He teased while lifting an eyebrow.

I tried to take a calm breath to control the anger inside me but that didn't seem possible as I watched his eyes stare down at my lips.

"P-Pan, stop."

He hummed before looking at me with a fake look of confusion, 'Why? You seemed to enjoy killing all the boys. You weren't scared were you?" Pan teased as he let out a low chuckle. "I did help you out but it seemed you wanted to kill most of them yourself, was that right?"

I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. I couldn't cry in front of Pan.

"No…I will _never_ become like you." I said sternly.

Pan only chuckled at this as he met my eyes.

"I'm sure your next nightmare will tell me otherwise."

With that said Pan then pushed me away from his embrace and quickly closed the cage door. He looked up at me with a face full of frustration as he gnarled down against his bottom lip.

"Be grateful that this cage is the _only_ thing that's holding me back right now." Pan spoke angrily before vanishing out of sight and into the night.

What the hell just happened?

Pan left me out of breath as I sat up and grabbed my hands to my face before looking down at my feet, noticing that a bowl of water and a towel were placed inside my cage as well as a fresh pair of clothes. I sighed with relief as I dipped my hands into the warm water and washed the blood and dirt off my face before wetting the towel and running it along my arms and legs where the blood was now dried to my skin.

The smell of blood made my stomach turn but I forced myself to drain the towel back into the water and run it down my skin. I looked around the open space where my cage was hanging in the middle of the jungle. I couldn't see anybody against the darkness except the tall shadows of trees. Even still I felt like I had all eyes on me, especially Pans.

Once I decided it was safe I stripped out of my old clothes and quickly put on the new ones that Pan had left for me. It felt warm and clean to be in new clothes and I could already feel myself wanting to drift to sleep. I felt beyond exhausted from everything that had happened in the last two days, except my mind was fully wake. I couldn't stop thinking about what Pan had just done. But worst of all I continued to replay Connors death in my mind. I curled my knees to my chest and leaned my head down on my elbows.

 _"You caused the only person who ever wanted a family!, who ever wanted to be loved or cared for!" I yelled, glaring daggers at Connor, "The only person who ever wanted a_ _brother_ _…to run away and become lost all over again..."_

 _I heard silence and only silence._

 _I opened my eyes which I hadn't noticed I had slowed and looked down with horror to see Connor lying completely still underneath me. Dark blood covered in a circle around his body and I let go of the blade that was stuck fully into his chest. Blood covered his whole body; his clothes stained red and soaked through with the crimson red. My blood covered hands began to shake as looked down at Connor's horrific body._

 _I...I k-killed him._

Tears rolled down my face as I continued to repeat that moment on an endless loop.

Connor's dead…and it's all my fault.

Last night.

Pan's POV

"I told you that I would get rid of the boy."

"No you didn't, the _girl_ did." The shadow replied as its eyes grew larger. "Did you ask the boy how he was brought here?"

I curled my fists.

"Just an old enemy that left a boy to do his own dirty work."

"Did he retrieve what he stole from you?" The shadow asked adding a certain edge to his voice.

"No. The dust was only used to knock her out. Looks like Connor couldn't figure out the rest."

"There will be more from where he came from. They will be coming soon. You must prepare the boys and make sure they obey you so you can lead them." The Shadow warned in a serious tone.

"Don't worry; they're going to get the punishment they deserve for breaking my rules." I spat.

The shadow looked towards me in acceptance and flew off.

Trust me when I say that those boys are going to be in for a real treat. I'm going to push them to the breaking point, I'll push them to the point that they will want to break each other.

Earlier this morning…

Will's POV

I nudged Ben who was snoring on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah, w-what is it." Ben mumbled still half asleep.

"Pan's back." Ethan said from my other side.

Ben's head lifted off my shoulder and we all stood up as Pan walked through the skull gate and into the training area. He looked furious. No one has gotten that close to escaping off the island in a long time. Once the boys noticed, they quickly formed a group. Ethan, Ben and I joined them staying towards the back of the group. I wanted to know where Emily was and if she was safe, I wanted to find her and make sure she was safe with me but by the look on Pan's face I don't think I would be getting anywhere near her.

Pan stood in front of the large oak tree, his eyes sharp and his face was dead serious. Every boy was silent, soaking up the intense silence that Pan was giving us as he looked over us with gleaming eyes. We all knew that we were going to be punished; there was no doubt about it. What we were more concerned about was what the punishment was going to be.

"I'd like you to all know that Connor died yesterday for entering my hut and stealing a valuable weapon. He also believed that he could escape off the island, without a trace." Pan spoke loudly making sure that every boy could hear.

"Listen up boys because I'm only going to say this once." Pan yelled.

Everyone remained silent, not daring to speak a word.

"You will have six days to prepare for your punishment. You won't be told what it is until I say so."

"We're in deep shit man." Ben panicked from my side causing Ethan and I to nudge him in the ribs.

"Shut up you'll piss the beast off even more." I whisper yelled back to Ben who grabbed hold of his side.

"Forget about the tournaments and the trials. What you boys will be put through is going to be _nothing_ compared to that."

Shit.

We barely made it out of that alive; I can't even begin to imagine what Pan's planning on making us do.

"I suggest you use your time wisely if you value your life." Pan finished with a cold stare.

He walked over to Felix and they began to talk allowing everyone else to soon break the silence as they spoke among themselves in groups. Some were concerned of what Pan was going to make us do, while others wanted to start preparing straight away. I turned to Ethan and Ben only to see Ben panting with his hands on top of his head.

"I'm so not ready for this. I can't die now!" Ben said frantically, "I'm too young."

I chuckled, "It's not like we'll be growing old any time soon."

"Ben you just took down Felix and you're the best swordsman on the island." Ethan tried to encourage Ben to calm him down.

I only scoffed as I remembered how the fight played out.

"I don't know if kicking someone in the balls counts as a sword skill." I mentioned under my breath to then look up to see Ben glaring at me with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah Will, that's the confidence he needs." Ethan said blankly.

Ben shook his head, "Nope that's it. Forget a sword I'm going to find a shovel." Ben said as he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"What, why?" Ethan asked.

"To dig my grave." Ben said dramatically.

Ethan and I rolled our eyes.

"I'll get our weapons to prepare, and you go dig up Ben from the ground." I said to Ethan who laughed and nodded.

Emily I hope that you're safe out there...

Pan's POV

As I left I noticed Will's helpless expression. I knew he wanted to go after Emily, I could feel his need from the other side of the training area.

If only he knew what was coming.

If only he knew that soon enough he was going to be more separated from Emily then he has ever been before. They're going to hate each other. I'm going to break them apart before the punishment even begins. Don't you worry Will, you will see Emily soon enough, except you won't be so happy when she breaks your precious heart. I grinned as I made my way back to campus and headed for Emily's cage.

The real game is about to begin...

 _Hey everyone!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Don't forget to comment and vote!_

 _Also I'd like to say thank you all so much for 6K!_

 _I really appreciate all of you who have enjoyed reading this book. I never thought I would have gotten this far without your help so thank you and I hope you enjoy my future chapters. :)_

 _\- C_


	39. Alone

Emily's POV

I turned around, my eyes following the old brick houses that lined down the street one after the other. The street looked so oddly familiar but each time I would try to remember where I am my mind would go blank. It felt like a long lost memory that I was hiding from myself. I carried my feet slowly up the long street watching curiously as I passed each house that held the same brick structure. I was only once I reached the top of the hill that I stopped walking.

I shifted my gaze away from the houses and followed the road as far as my eyes could see. There was no one around, no people, no cars, and no lights on in any of the houses…just deserted street. It was strange to the point that it was creepy. The neighbourhood was completely silent...

I almost stumbled back as a sudden beeping sound brought my attention down to the watch on my wrist. I stopped the set alarm and brought my wrist closer to my face so I could read the time.

2:50 pm

Once my eyes gazed over the numbers I felt a tingling sensation run through my body as if that time was set as a reminder that something was about to happen. I must have thought correctly as I noticed the headlights of a car approaching from the bottom of the hill. Once it drove closer I recognised the taxi sign written of top of the car roof. I stood to the side of the road waiting for the taxi to drive past but instead the screeching of car breaks filled my ears as the vehicle had pulled over and reached a sudden stop right in front of me.

My eyes widened as the taxi driver quickly opened the door. I went to take a step back thinking that the door would have hit me but instead it had swung open straight through my body. I gasped feeling my stomach drop as the heel of my foot stuck the gutter by the side of the road causing my body to fall back to the ground. Breathing heavily I reached my hand over my stomach where the door had passed through before watching as the middle aged man stepped out of the car completely ignoring that fact that his car door had just passed straight through me. I don't think he even noticed I was here.

I slowly got off the ground keeping my eyes locked on the driver who turned to the back door before glancing through the window of the back seat. He raised his hand to the glass and knocked against it. The passenger must have fallen asleep. The driver stepped back allowing the person seated in the back to stand out of the car causing my eyes to widen in shock, my lips partly shorty after. Her wavy light brown hair reached past her shoulders, as she rubbed her hazel eyes tiredly from sleeping.

I-It was me...

I pinched my arm as hard as I could as I continued to stare at myself. It can't be me, there's no way...it's not possible. Just like the taxi driver, I seemed to have no acknowledgement of my own existence as I watched myself turn to the driver. My mind was fighting to try and figure out what was real. I couldn't be dreaming; I surely would have woken up by now. I couldn't help but notice how different my appearance was. I looked so much younger, my frame was a whole lot smaller and thinner, yet my face held the same saddened look.

"Sorry, thank you for the ride."

I felt my mind put at rest in deciding what was real and what wasn't when I heard myself speak to driver before handing him the money. Even my voice sounded different.

"That's okay, have a good day ma'am." The diver said in a formal British accent.

I watched myself grab a firm hold of my suitcase before letting out an uneasy breath as we both watched the driver get back in the car before driving off down the long street. I slowly walked up to myself looking directly in my own troubled eyes. It was like looking into a mirror of my past memory. I watched as my eyes weren't looking into mine, they were spacing out, staring into the distance. I flinched as I watched myself walk through me with easy forgetting that I couldn't see myself. I am not going to get used to that.

I watched my own figure walk towards the front door of a house and as I followed to get a closer look I felt my stomach sync down to my feet.

This house...

Two stories, brown brick, white framed windows...it was like someone wanted me to relive what had happened to me two years ago.

I noticed myself walking inside the house. I contemplated on whether or not I should follow myself into the house or not. Perhaps I missed something the first time around and this time was my second chance. If this was all just a dream or another illusion then I wanted to spend every second asleep until I force myself to wake up for one reason only. I sprinted to the door and slipped through the frame before anyone could shut it. I turned around and looked up my eyes widening.

Oliver...

Will's POV

"Ben, we can't go there. You know what will happen if we do." I said as I pulled his arms back. "Pan will just punish us as well."

My eyes widened as Ben quickly turned away from the skull gate and faced me. His face was stiff eyes darkened as he clenched his jaw. Before I say anything Ben roughly grabbed my shirt and tackled me to the ground. My head swung back against the ground out of shock, leaving my vision to be slightly blurred for a moment as I looked up in confusion at Ben. He never acts like this unless something is really bothering him. His hands held a tight grip around the material of my shirt, but they soon began to tremble as he let out shaky uneven breaths and that's when I started to get really worried.

"Ben-"

"What are you doing?!" Ben shouted.

"What-" I whispered only for Ben to cut me off.

"The Will I know would do _anything_ to save Emily! And now you're at Pan's feet just because of some stupid deal you made!" Ben shouted angrily, his glassy blue eyes staring down at me. "You have always protected the people you care about so what's stopping you now!"

I felt something tear slightly in my chest as I heard Ben's voice break.

"Ben, I don't have a choice!" I said back causing his eyes to narrow. "I made that deal with Pan to protect you all, not to hurt you! And if that means obeying Pan and getting hurt in the process to not get each one of you killed, then I'll gladly accept _any_ deal with Pan!" I shouted back out of breath but my face soon fell as I noticed the hurt expression coving Ben's features.

"Don't say things like that." Ben said quietly as his saddened eyes looked down at the ground.

"It's the truth Ben, you, Ethan and Emily. You're my family and I will protect you by doing whatever it takes." I said sternly.

Ben's grip loosened against my shirt and he lowered his head.

"Is she gone?" Ben whispered, his voice breaking in the process.

My eyes widened at Ben's comment. I couldn't answer back...I didn't know what to say.

"Please Will, is Emily gone?" Ben begged.

My stomach turned in a knot.

I was so close to losing her once. I didn't want to even think about losing her again. With everything that's happened with Connor, my mind was trying to figure out if Pan had decided to kill her too. Emily broke Pan's top rule, not to escape from the island, if she really got as close as she did, then Pan maybe Pan didn't hold back this time. No...

"No." I spoke loudly making Ben jump from my sudden outburst.

I refuse to believe she's gone.

"Emily is still here, I know it. Pan is probably keeping her somewhere on the island." I said more to myself rather than Ben.

"She's going to be okay. We will see her soon; I'll make sure of it." I gave Ben a small smile and helped him up off the ground.

"Will, promise me that no matter what happens, you won't let Pan change who you really are." Ben said in a serious tone.

I smiled and nodded before wrapping my arm over Ben's shoulder.

"Come on; let's go see if we can find out where she is."

Ben smiled in agreement, "Sounds good to me."

Emily's POV

I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I sat at the top of the stair case watching myself, Oliver and Connor all sitting at the bottom steps listening to the two adults arguing in the kitchen. Hearing the same heartbreaking conversation for the second time made me want to run out of this house all over again. It was like re-living the same torturous moment.

"Connor is my only son; those other two mean nothing to me!" I heard the alcoholic yell from the kitchen. "Get rid of the girl, she does not belong here!"

I heard the familiar sound of a beer bottle smashing against the tiled floor leaving a lengthy silence to pass through the house, just as I remembered. I watched my head fall remembering how those words had hurt me. It was like someone never wanted me to forget that I didn't belong anywhere or with anyone…that I was to remain forever alone.

I heard someone curse under their breath before moving up the stairs. I looked up to see Oliver quickly walking up the stairs before passing through me. I felt a stinging sensation coat my eyes as I saw how broken he looked, as if someone had ripped the last remaining piece of belonging and replaced it with a hole of emptiness. I guess that makes two of us even if my younger self didn't know it yet.

Re-watching the time fly by for the second time was more painful than the first knowing the mistake I was about to make.

Watching myself walk into Connor's room strengthened that stinging sensation as I felt my throat closing in as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I wish I could scream out to stop myself from going in there but I couldn't talk, no matter how much I tried I would just hear silence. It was too painful to go in there so I waited at the top of the staircase, my grip tightening around my legs as I covered my face into my knees.

Soon enough I felt footsteps walking up the stairs and lifted my head to see myself walking up the stairs. I subconsciously reached my hand out to stop myself but only to once again be ignored and passed through. I could only watch as I stopped in front of Oliver's bedroom door. _Please, no..._ I begged as I watched myself reached for the handle. I got up from the stairs and quickly bolted for the door but as soon as I reached out to hold myself back, my hand fell straight through my body, reminding me that I was not even here...that there was nothing I could do.

Will's POV

I walked up to Pan with my hands curled in a tight fist.

"I want to see Emily." I demanded.

Pan laughed and turned around before raising brow, clearly amused at my anger.

"Is that so?"

I didn't answer back, I only glared at Pan as he continued.

"I'm afraid that's breaking our deal. I'm sure you don't want me to banish you and your friends from ever seeing her again, do you?" Pan asked pretending to actually care about my choice.

I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Is she alive?" I asked quietly.

"Only just, that's when she chooses to eat or not." Pan replied back without a hint of concern. "Even if I allowed you to see her, unfortunately for you, Emily doesn't want to talk to anyone."

My face fell as I looked up at Pan who only smirked.

"Don't worry, you will see her soon enough, when you both follow your punishment in four days."

I sighed and turned around to walk away only for Pan to stop me.

"Our deal has not changed, break it and you will be the one suffering the worst punishment. I'll make sure of it." Pan threatened.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing to walk away from Pan.

Emily...what has he done to you.

Emily's POV

I couldn't help but let the tears I had been holding back fall from my eyes as I watched the same conversation that I had buried for so long now come right in front of my eyes. I flinched as I heard Oliver's loud shouts surround the small room.

"Did you seriously think you were _helping_ me!" He snapped.

I watched myself slowly tremble as I made my way against the back wall.

"Mike was right. You _don't_ belong here." Oliver said coldly.

A part of me that took so long to heal had just been broken again. I covered my hand to my mouth to stop myself from making any noise even though I knew no one could hear me. Silence filled the room and all I could hear was myself letting out unsteady breaths as I watched tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Please, just get out." Oliver said as he turned to face his back to me.

I watched myself as my legs buckled a bit as I tried to make my way through the door. My younger self had left the room but I couldn't move…I couldn't leave. I leaned against the wall as tears fell from my eyes and cover my hand that muffled the cries I couldn't control from being let out. I can't take it anymore, I can't do this again.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry." I sobbed as I leaned my head back against the wall.

Tears began streaming uncontrollably down my face. I had to close my eyes to get them to stop but seemed like everything had stopped with I heard a voice speak softly had wasn't my own.

"Emily?"

My breath hitched and my eyes shot open to see Oliver facing me his shocked face mirroring mine. I wiped my eyes and blinked to make sure I wasn't imagining this. He can see me...

"Emily, I thought I'd never see you again." Oliver whispered.

I didn't answer back I just quickly ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't fall this time, I could really feel him; he was there and so was I…it was real. Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much." He breathed in relief as he pulled me closer.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was really here with me. He could see me. I can't believe I left him like this.

"I m-missed you too. I'm s-so sorry." I sobbed.

"It's okay Emily. I'm here, I'm right here with you." Oliver said soothingly, making me hold him closer, scared that if I let go now then he would be gone forever.

I finally calmed down and was soon breathing smooth calm breaths. I pulled away to look up at Oliver. His words rang through my ears.

 _"I'm right here with you..."_

"How can you really be here if I'm not even here in the first place?" I questioned desperately.

Oliver smiled that warm smile that I have missed so much.

"You were always so smart." He said fondly.

I smiled but soon frowned when I noticed his sad expression.

"You're right Emily, I'm not really here. The truth is; this is all happening inside your head. None of this is real, it's just a memory that you're visiting in your dreams." Oliver said quietly.

I could hear my breaths becoming short again as I gripped onto him tightly.

"Please Oliver, stay with me. I can't go back there. I don't want to wake up; I don't want to leave you!" I pleaded.

Oliver cupped my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving just yet but I can't stay here. You and I both know that we don't belong here."

"But where will you go?" I asked not wanting him to be alone like I did.

Oliver's eyes focused on me and his tone fell serious. "Don't worry about me. You need to make sure you never cross paths with that shadow."

I looked up at him with confusion. "H-How do you know about that?" I questioned.

"You might have a chance to save yourself but your running out of time. If you want to stop yourself from ever going to Neverland then you need to run now!" Oliver said quickly.

I gave myself a moment to really think over what he said. Oliver was right; maybe if I could stop myself from ever crossing paths with the shadow then I could stop myself from leaving this world. I knew I had to go now if this was going to work but the thought of leaving him here on his own with these people made my heart feel like it was tearing apart. I quickly shared one last hug with Oliver before running to his bedroom door. Before I could take a step out I looked back to him.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

Oliver smiled, "This may be a dream, but I promise you Emily. I promise, I will see you again, in this world...or another."

I nodded and smiled at Oliver, giving him one last look before running down the hallway of rooms and down the stairs as fast as I could. I looked at the front door of the house to see it wide open meaning that I must have already run out. Was I too late?

No. I can't be. I have to save myself.

I ran out of the house and out of the front yard until I was on the road. I took off sprinting through the cold night air as it hit against my face making me squint from the wind. I ran down the street, allowing only the dim street lights to guild me down the road. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until my lungs felt like they were about to burst.

I ignored the pain and re-trailed my footsteps remembering the same street and houses. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see myself stop running in the distance. I felt a gush of wind pick up quickly and that was my drive to run as fast as I could. I was so close. I could see myself standing in the middle of the road. Just as I remembered, another gush of wind rushed passed me stronger than the last strike. It was slowing me down. I was only a couple of steps away when I saw the shadow flying down.

"Emily!" I yelled for myself to somehow get my attention but I still couldn't be heard.

"Emily run!" I yelled louder using whatever breath I had left. I was desperately hoping that there could be at least some way I could hear but it wasn't enough.

I watched in shock as the shadow swooped down faster than I could think of what to do next. I reached out to grab my hand but the shadow lifted myself up into the air before I could get a chance.

I didn't make it in time…

I could hear my screams slowly fading away until they vanished into the night. I was too late. My only chance to live another life was gone. I could have saved myself from being taken to Neverland. I could have helped get Oliver out of that house.

Now that was all gone.

"I told you there's no escaping off my island."

I froze and turned around to see Pan standing in the dark. He walked in front of me with a smirk spread across his face, his green eyes gleaming.

"You're mine."

I woke up with a jolt, instantly grabbing hold of the cage bars as my eyes looked around at the jungle that surrounded me. Tears instantly fell from my eyes.

I never left...

There was no escape.

I was going to be trapped on the island forever.


	40. Hate

Will's POV

"Ben, please stop." I said blankly.

Ben has been carrying on like this for the past three days and I'm actually going to punch him in the face if he doesn't get off me.

"Will, this is not a drill we need to be prepared for _anything_."

"But-"

"ANYTHING!" Ben shouted in a deep voice as he pushed me back against the ground.

I sighed as Ben tied the rope tighter around my wrists. Honestly, how does he not know by now that I can get out of these ropes faster than he can tie them up? Despite my protests, Ben continued to tie my hands to the point where circulation was going to be a concern. I couldn't be bothered fighting against Ben, I had already duelled against some of the other boys and I am completely exhausted. I thought everything was going reasonably fine until Ben decided that _he_ was feeling uncomfortable and sat on my back. I had already been tackled to the ground during the duels and my back was in no shape to have Ben's ass squashing it. I tapped the ground and gasped.

"B-Ben...can't...b-breathe."

I heard him gasp.

"Are you calling me fat!"

"Yes?" I mumbled only to regret saying anything as Ben hit me over the head.

"Should I even bother asking what you two are doing?" Ethan asked amusingly as he stuck his sword into the ground and looked over the two of us. He had sweat and dirt covering his face from fighting off the other boys in the duel contest that was still going. At least Ethan was actually preparing himself for the unknown punishment unlike the fat ass on top of me.

"Ben, you know Will can easily get out of that." Ethan commented as he watched Ben trying to tie the rope in an impossible knot.

"Yeah, I know that's why we're talking this to the next level!" Ben exclaimed.

Wait, what?

I turned my head around as much as I could to see Ben bringing a small flamed torch to my hands to light the rope on fire.

He's not actually going to...

"Ben what are you doing!" Ethan shouted as he pushed Ben to the ground and burnt out the flame before throwing the torch away. I managed to untangle my hands easily before standing to my feet.

"How'd you do that!" Ben asked in disbelief at how quickly I was able to get out of the rope.

I straightened the rough material out and pulled the rope into a fold before narrowing my eyes at Ben.

"You're about to find out."

He didn't have a chance to react as I quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Ethan quick! Help a brother out!" Ben shrieked as I held him down and began tying his hands up behind his back.

"Yeah no chance, I gave you a fair warning. You got yourself into this one." Ethan grinned as he sat back against a tree comfortably.

"Yeah you got yourself into this one and you _won't_ be getting out." I replied smugly as I began wrapping the rope around his wrists.

I sat on top of his back to stop him from moving, just as he did to me. Ben lifted his face from the ground.

"Jokes on you, I can get out of this easy, I've done it before." Ben replied confidently.

Ethan and I shared a look of confusion.

"When?" We both asked in unison.

Ben paused and shook his blonde hair out of his face.

"Let's just say that karma's a bitch and leave it at that."

I knew he was trying to avoid the question so that only made me more curious.

"Spill." I said.

"No way!"

"Oh wait! I remember what happened." Ethan laughed.

"Ethan don't you dare!" Ben snapped but I covered his mouth.

I felt a wet substance against my palm and instantly regretted that decision.

"Ben!" I shouted in disgust as I at my palm that had a line of Ben's saliva covering it. I wiped my hand in his hair before slapping him over the head. Ben laughed at my reaction but was soon cut short as Ethan sat up from the tree with a wide grin.

Emily's POV

Being crammed inside a cage for five days straight can _really_ piss you off...

I finally let the voices in my head subside after a while and now all I wanted was to get out of here. I glared at the boy on guard in frustration as he just stood there like a little worm. His legs were almost shaking as he would stand uncomfortably under my gaze. He kept his head down and eyes to the ground. When he was brave enough to force himself to look at me, he would instantly look away. Looks like Pan spread the word pretty fast. Every boy that's been on guard has just stood there, trying their hardest not to make eye contact with me until their shift was over. Every boy except for Will, Ben and Ethan of course.

Even with the cage door closed I hung my legs and arms out of the frame. It was the only way I could actually stretch my body and for some odd reason the boys would get freaked out as if I was going to escape or hurt them. I sighed loudly and looked up at the boy with boredom. I had been examining his features for the past hour, his short black hair kind of messy like all the other boys, his body was rather slim and he had large dark brown eyes. That was the only interesting thing about him. He dressed the same as all the other boys and having a conversation with him would be pointless since Pan gave them strict instructions to not talk to me.

"You know, there's really no point in guarding me when I'm locked in a magical sealed cage." I said blankly.

The boy looked at me nervously. Was he seriously that scared that he couldn't even talk to me? Even some of the other boys had at least told me to be quiet if I spoke.

"You're free to go."

I turned my attention to Pan who walked out into the opening. The boy left in a hurry, practically running back into the jungle.

"I see you have started to make friends." Pan said in a sarcastic tone as he walked up to the cage.

"When am I getting out of here!" I snapped at Pan.

He walked closer to me and I brought myself back behind the bars. Pan's eyes locked onto mine turning a darker shade of green as he grabbed hold of the bamboo bars.

"Be careful what you ask for. If I were you, I wouldn't want to be leaving this cage anytime soon." Pan warned.

"And why is that?" I asked in annoyance.

Pan's smirk only grew.

"Because the real punishment has yet to begin."

I knew I was used to Pan's threats by now but there was something in the way he spoke that made me think he was planning something far worse than being locked in a cage. A cold wave ran through my body causing the familiar goose bumps to spread across my skin. Pan's laugh echoed through the open area making me move further away from him.

"Did you really think _this_ was going to be your punishment? Sitting in a cage all day?" Pan laughed.

I didn't answer him I only waited. Pan composed himself and his face soon changed into a look of anger.

"No, your punishment is going to be far worse than anything you could possibly imagine. In two days' time you will join the rest of the boys for your punishment."

My stomach twisted in a knot, the voices I had kept away were now coming back. It was my fault that I tried to escape with Connor and now all the boys are going to suffer because of what I did, that includes Will, Ben and Ethan. No wonder all the boys were so anxious when guarding me, they didn't want to make the punishment even worse then what Pan had planned for all of us.

"That will all come in good time. For now eat up." Pan waved his hand and small pieces of bread and berries appeared on a cloth in front of legs in the cage. "You will need your strength. Well, that's if you want to survive."

I looked down at the food and instantly felt my mouth water. I hadn't eaten in two days but I ignored my hunger, wanting to ask the important question on my mind.

Will...

I had no clue if he was okay or not. I hadn't seen him in a couple of days and the more I have to wait the more worried I get. Did he not want to see me because of what did? What if Pan told Will that I was escaping with Connor?

I curled my fists. I would _never_ do that. I would never leave without Will. We made a promise that we would both escape together and I will never forget that. It was a stupid mistake. Now this unknown punishment might stop that from ever happening.

I looked up to face Pan but he was gone leaving my thoughts to break the silence around me.

Will's POV

"Will, do you hear that?" Ethan asked as he looked to the circle of boys who were surrounded in front of the giant oak tree.

"They're chanting your name." Ben said from my other side.

I got up from the ground and walked towards the group, the chants only growing louder as I got closer. The boys were all huddled in a group yelling my name as loud as they could. The confusion I felt soon drifted away as Felix stepped out of the group, sweat visible on his forehead as he leaned comfortably on his sword.

"Come on Will, it's not polite to back down from a fight." Felix grinned as he swung his sword.

"Please just kick his ass and shut him up." Ben rolled his eyes as he passed me a sword.

"My pleasure." I grinned as I took the sword.

Ethan laughed and the both of them joined the large circle of boys who had spread out to give us more space once I had stepped in front of Felix. Their cheers and howls filled my ears from every angle.

"It's alright Felix; I'll kick your ass for the second time today." I grinned. "Let's see what the pet can do when his master is away."

The boys roared louder from my insult.

"That's my boy!" I heard Ben yell above the other boys.

I smirked and winked at Ben who laughed along with Ethan. I chuckled and turned back to Felix. He's hood was off and he looked pissed. The sound of swords colliding was overhead by the loudness of the boys yelling and howling. Felix took several forceful swings to my head. I could tell he was almost about to lose it. I pushed Felix back which made him stumble, his anger causing him to lose focus giving me more of an advantage.

 _Will_

No. Not now.

Why was Pan trying to communicate now.

 _Emily sends her regards._

My eyes widened. My body froze for a second and I completely forgot that I was in a fight with Felix. That one second of concentration lost caused Felix's sword to cut across my face. The shock made me lose my balance and fall to the ground causing uproar from the boys at my unexpected freeze. I wasn't shocked that Felix had cut me; I was shocked of what Pan could be saying to Emily. The noise from the boys suddenly fell silent and I could only hear Pan's laughter in my head.

 _Oh, Will you really know how to put on a show._

Show yourself Pan!

 _Where's the fun in that when I can let you come find me._

Rage ran through me as I shot off the ground and pushed my way out of the circle. Once my vision was clear I span around until I noticed Pan on the other side of the oak tree with a smirk on his face. I squeezed the handle of the sword and stormed up to Pan, not giving a second thought as I pushed him against the tree and placed the sword under his chin. He didn't fight back. He could easy use his magic to stop me but he just looked down at me as if I was still the weakling even though he was the one with a blade against his throat.

"I can see that you're upset." Pan grinned, which only made me angrier.

"Enough with the games Pan. You know what I want." I said through gritted teeth.

Pan grabbed my wrist and pulled the blade away from his neck easily while I used all my strength to fight against him. He dropped my sword to the ground and easily grabbed a fistful of my shirt before throwing me against the tree I had him pinned against. Pan's green eyes looked over the cut on my face. I flinched as his grip tightened keeping me still against the tree so that I wouldn't be able to move while he lifted his hand to my face. His eyes narrowed as he put pressure on my cheek.

I realized what he was about to do it was too late to stop him as Pan pushed his thumb across my cheek where Felix had cut into my skin. I yelled out in pain as I felt the skin burning as Pan put pressure on the open cut. Pan didn't react to my shouts of pain as he knew that none of the other boys would be able to hear. Once Pan removed his hand he let go of me leaving me to glare at him as I carefully brought my hand to my cheek. My eyes widened as I felt the skin was flat and the pain had vanished. The cut was gone.

"Alright, seeing as I'm about to put you through hell, I'll grant you this one wish." Pan said, completely ignoring what he had just done to me.

Before I could question Pan we were out of the training area and appeared in the opening of the jungle where the cages are kept.

Emily's POV

I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining this. Pan and another boy were standing with their backs to me. I was sure it was Will.

"Will?" I asked hoping to make sure it was him.

He turned around instantly and ran over to my cage making me sigh with relief that I could finally see him, knowing that he was okay. His eyes were sparkling as too also held a look of relief and happiness as a smile spread across his face. His hand reached through the bars and he interlocked my hand with his. A feeling of warmth from his hand made me feel comforted. I had felt so alone these past few days that I felt like I had forgotten that he has been here with me the whole time, even though we were spread apart.

His smile soon faded as he looked back at Pan who was watching us, his eyes on alert as he leaned against the tree that all the other boys had when guarding me. Will turned back to me and dropped his head.

Will's POV

"I'm sorry; Pan wouldn't let me see you he threatened to-"

I had to stop myself short; I didn't want her to worry any more than she was.

"Don't worry about it; all that matters is that you're safe." I said as I looked back up at her now concerned face.

"Is it true-with what happened to Connor?" I asked softly.

I still couldn't believe Emily did it.

Her eyes began to water and I instantly regretted asking her that. Why would I ask her that! Of course she would be traumatized by it. I rubbed her hand to comfort her.

"I did do it...I k-killed him. Pan had it all planned out." Emily whispered.

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad you weren't the one getting hurt." I said as Emily looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

Emily and I both froze as we heard Pan start to laugh. I looked back and glared at Pan as he finally stopped laughing and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just don't understand why you're so worried about Emily." Pan said as a mischievous smirk curled through his lips as he continued, "It was _her_ decision to leave with Connor in the first place."

Silence filled the open area as I stared down at my feet.

It felt like something inside of me had just been torn out. I unlocked my hands from Emily's and pulled my arms away. I stepped back from her cage, my eyes never leaving the ground. I couldn't look at her right now. I was so angry and sad that she would even consider doing that.

She wanted to be with Connor this whole time...

"Will." she pleaded. "I-"

I cut her off.

"Don't bother."

That's all I said before walking away.

I didn't look back...I didn't care anymore.


	41. Falling Apart

Emily's POV

"I just don't understand why you're so worried about Emily." Pan said as a mischievous smirk curled through his lips as he continued, "It was _her_ decision to leave with Connor in the first place."

I felt my stomach drop as I looked up at Will. I had never seen a more saddened look on his face before. His eyes became glassy as he lowered them to the ground, while mine remained wide open as I felt his hands unlock from mine. I tried reaching for him but the bars stopped me before I had a chance.

This can't be happening...

Will was completely silent, never taking his eyes off the ground. He didn't even want to look at me. How could this happen now, especially now, when I need him most. The more steps he took back the more fearful I became. I was scared that I would lose him if he didn't know the truth.

I have to tell him.

I would never leave without him. There's so much he didn't know, that Connor was working with Pan as well as someone outside of the island, and that Pan had this planned all along. How could I explain all that _and_ convince him to believe me. It would be impossible at this stage.

I had to do something.

"Will!" I pleaded. "I-"

 _No sweetheart you're going to keep your mouth closed._

My eyes widened as I heard Pan's voice echoing in my head. I began to panic as I watched Will take steps further away from me. I tried to talk or scream, say anything to get his attention but my voice was gone. I glared at Pan as I watched him smirk and bring his pointer finger to his lips.

 _Shh, keep those lips sealed._

I felt anger surging through me to know that Pan was behind this. That once again Pan had control over me and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to make as much noise as possible but it was useless. All I could do was look at Will's angered expression until he turned around and I could no longer see his face. He took a small step before walking away from the cage.

Will looked slightly over his shoulder.

"Don't bother." Is all I heard before he walked away.

He didn't look back again. I watched him leave into jungle. His words cut like glass, his tone sounding so broken. It was something I had never heard before.

I had betrayed my best friend...no.

He was more than that.

Pan's POV

I watched carefully as Will disappeared into the jungle. I unlocked my arms and smirked. They won't find each other during the punishment, not this time. Will won't have a need to anymore; now all that's left is anger and confusion which means that I'll be able to see him perform at his best. He will be able to let his rage free and fight the way he used to with nothing holding him back. Once he realizes Emily's urge to fight he will turn against her and more importantly, he will obey me. Even still, I better check up on him later to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid before the punishment takes place at dawn. My eyes darted immediately from the entrance path to Emily's cage as I heard quiet sobs filling the empty area. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her cage to see sitting crouched over, her chest moving up and down at an uneven pace as she struggled to breathe calmly.

"Why did y-you do t-that." She sobbed quietly.

I furrowed my eyebrows as she took a deep breath in and out before slowly lifting her head. I was surprised to see her tear filled eyes widen and turn ice cold as she glared at me.

"Are you happy now?" She growled, "Is this what you wanted."

I could see a fire raging in her eyes and it was definitely something I wanted to see more of.

My lips curled into a smirk, "Yes, indeed."

"Why did you want to split us apart?" Her eyes got lost in thought for a second before they met mine again. She scoffed and grinned leaving me confused at her change in attitude. That's what I hated about this girl, I could never tell what she was thinking and it was driving me mad.

"I never thought _you_ would be the jealous type."

My face fell as soon as the words left her mouth. I curled my fists and narrowed my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to test me right now. Knowing what you're about to go through tomorrow, I wouldn't push past the limit." I growled.

Emily's POV

You're dead wrong Pan, now is the perfect time to test _you_.

"What does it matter, we're all going to be punished anyway." I smirked as Pan gripped the cage tighter. He was getting angry.

He clicked his fingers and in a second the cage door was open. I didn't move. I had to show him I wasn't scared anymore. Pan put both hands on either sides of the cage and leaned forward.

"You're right." he said as he raised a brow. "The other boys would learn their lesson if I put them in a cage for a couple days. However, I could put you in a cage for weeks and you wouldn't learn anything."

My face dropped as a smirk grew on his, "Maybe I need to try a different approach."

"What do you mean?" I asked a lot more quietly than I had hoped.

Pan leaned in closer to me. "Tell me Emily. Have you ever been kissed?"

An instant heat rose to my cheeks making Pan's smirk widen even more as he got the response he was looking for. Where the hell did that come from! It completely threw me off guard. There would be no point in trying to defend myself because Pan would obviously know I would be lying. I tried to say something, anything, but no words were forming.

Pan hummed as I noticed the green in his eyes becoming more vibrant.

"Interesting."

"What's this got to do with the p-punishment?" I mentally kicked myself for stuttering.

Pan chuckled. "We'll see."

I had no idea what he was getting at. I was so embarrassed and confused.

I looked up and of course, like always, he was gone.

Will's POV

I walked through the skull gates, my hands curled so tightly that it was starting to tear at my skin. I still can't believe it, I didn't want to, but the facts were staring me right in the face. She wanted to be with Connor all along.

It made me sick.

Ethan and Ben came running up to me once they noticed I had returned.

"Will what happened, did you see Emily?" Ben asked quickly, desperately wanting information.

"Is Emily okay?" Ethan asked.

I ignored them both as I grabbed my sword and the sharpening stone off the ground, ignoring the glares from the other boys. They were probably pissed that I was able to leave the training area and they weren't, especially when I had abandoned duel. I couldn't care less; I had enough stuff on my mind. I sat down and began sharpening my sword.

"Will please, what's wrong?" Ethan asked with a troubled face.

"Yeah you look really pissed." Ben said. "Did Pan do something?"

I shook my head as I ran the stone along the sword.

"Where's Emily?" Ben asked in frustration.

"I don't care!" I yelled louder than I thought I would have.

I breathed heavily as Ben and Ethan looked at me with shock.

"She wanted to leave the island with Connor the whole time!" I shouted in anger. "If it weren't for Pan then she would have left with Connor and not have held a second thought to comeback."

"Will-"

"She didn't care about any of us. She wanted to leave us here... she wanted to leave us behind." I finished lowly as I got up from the ground.

I looked at Ben who was on the verge of tears, the same betrayal I had held moments ago was written on his face. I grabbed the sword and put it in Ben's hand.

"We don't have time for this. We need to prepare. The punishment begins tomorrow morning and we have to be ready for what Pan is going to put us through." I said as I looked Ben in the eyes.

He nodded slowly but I could tell he was not hearing me. I was thinking of telling them that everything is fine but I would be lying to them and that is something we have never done to each other. No matter what happens we would always be together and look out for one another. I turned to Ethan who held a saddened look but was far more composed than Ben was.

"Stick with Ben...don't leave him okay."

Ethan nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What should we do?"

I grabbed my bow and arrows and swung the set over my shoulder.

"Try to stay alive."

* * *

"Connor are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Emily asked.

I watched as Connor turned to her and held her closer to him. I felt my fists curl into my skin as anger had overridden my senses.

"Just come with me and we can get away from this place. Away from Neverland and away from Pan." Connor said with determination.

I wanted to kill him.

"You trust me don't you?" Connor asked.

Emily smiled up at him which made my stomach drop.

"Of course I do." Emily replied as she looked up at him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt my eyes stinging. I wanted to look away but it was as if I was forced to watch the two of them. My eyes widened as Connor leaned down slowly getting closer to Emily.

No!

I ran up to them. I was about to pull Emily away when a green smoke covered their bodies and took Emily and Connor along with it.

She was gone.

* * *

I sat up in a cold sweat, blinking until I was awake to find myself sitting in my bed in my hut. It was a just a dream, but it was a dream based on past events. Emily could have gone with Connor and she almost did. I tried taking calm breaths but it wasn't working, I was just working myself up even more.

She was going to leave me behind.

I pushed the covers off my legs and walked into the small bathroom before standing in front of the mirror to see sweat dripping down my face and neck. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I roughly pulled my shirt over my head that had been sticking to my skin before dropping it to the floor. I took an uneasy breath as I stared at the reflection of my bare chest, my eyes trailing the marked scars that ran across my skin.

After everything we did, everything we went through...how could she do this to me.

I thought she cared.

My vision started to blur my reflection but I wiped my eyes refusing to let tears fall and walked through my hut. I felt that if I didn't keep my legs moving then they might collapse from under me.

"Can't sleep?"

I didn't have to think twice to know who it was. I quickly turned around in the direction of the voice and grabbed Pan before pushing him roughly at the wall. His expression never changed; in fact it was completely blank.

"If you're here to gloat then just get out." I spat angrily.

Pan only grinned.

"Get to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

I let go of Pan.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you punishing _everyone_?"

Pan's eyes then became sharp.

"An old friend may pay us a visit soon and I can't afford to lose any boys this time."

* * *

5 days ago...

? POV

I stared down at the dark blue waves as the sunbeams reflected off the water.

He should be back by now, what is taking so long…

"Sir!"

I turned around to the man who presented the note in his shaking hand. I grabbed the note and waved him off. I gripped the paper tightly as I read down the handwritten letter.

 _Been a long time laddie,_

 _A bit disappointing to make a child do your own dirty work._

 _Yes, I know about Connor and how you sent him to receive something very valuable of mine. I can tell you now that he definitely won't be retrieving what you desire, in fact he won't be retrieving anything anymore._

 _If you truly are a man of your word; which I know you are, you would come and get the dust yourself._

 _Or are you afraid to face a couple of children._

 _Just remember, you paid the price many years ago. You don't have to be on the island for me to keep you here. You can stay on the seas of Neverland all you like but the deal we made still stands. Bring me what I asked for and I'll tell you where your brother is._

 _I'll leave it up to you to decide. We have all of eternity to waste. I'll be waiting for however long it takes._

 _Pan_

"Listen up men!"

"Set a course...for Neverland."


	42. Unknown Punishment

Emily's POV

 _"I promise I'll explain everything once this is all over, I just really need you to trust me right now." I pleaded to Will who only smiled back._

 _"Of course, I trust you." Will smiled softly._

Now he won't even look at me...

His expression was stiff as he stared at the ground lost in thought. I knew he was angry and confused. I knew he didn't trust me anymore. I had to find a way I could explain the truth, but how could I when we were about to face this punishment. All of the boys were miserable, standing quietly as we waited.

I felt so alone.

I stood at the back of the group of boys but most of them have kept their distance from me. I guess they were still on edge that I had killed Connor. They probably weren't expecting it, but then again, neither was I. Even though it had been a couple of days I still remember what happened no matter how hard I tried to forget.

My entire body stood stiff. My feet felt so heavy while my stomach twisted in an uncomfortable knot. There was no point in lying to myself anymore, I was scared. I wasn't the only one, all the boys were. Even Felix seemed worried. We were walking in blind. This punishment was going to be beyond anything I could imagine.

That was the other thing.

This is Neverland. Pan won't stop until he ensures that he remains in control. Punishment then comes as a consequence once that control is lost. He will do anything and everything to make sure we follow him as our leader and if that means playing his game then that's what we will have to do. However, this was no longer a game. Yes, Pan makes the rules and can manipulate us to do as he wants, but this time it was different. This time Pan wasn't doing this out of his own enjoyment. He wanted to teach us a lesson. It's up to all of us to survive on our own and face this unknown punishment whether we were ready for it or not.

I was beyond scared and I knew that the other boys were too. I had to balance this fear if I wanted to survive. Too much fear will cause a breakdown; not enough and my subconscious will tell me to give up. It seemed impossible when I have no idea what I'll be up against.

Will's POV

We stood in a painful silence waiting as the suspense built up but soon enough, Pan's voice echoed through the training area.

"I hope that you all pay close attention because this will be the only information you will be given."

I looked up at the huge oak tree as Pan stood on one of the wooden platforms.

"This is not only a punishment, but it is also a test."

Pan's tone caught me off guard. There was no smirk that followed no mischievous look in his eyes; he was completely serious. I don't think I have ever seen him act this way.

"You will be tested on your ability to not only survive against what's out _there_ ," Pan paused and pointed to the walls of jungle trees. "But also against each other."

It was dead silent. Nobody spoke a word, we only listened.

"I should warn you. This is no longer a game." Pan's jaw clenched. "If something happens to you, you're on your own."

The fact that Pan just admitted that this wasn't a game made my stomach sink to my feet.

"Each one of you will face against your darkest fears."

Gasps were heard from several boys. I was in too much shock to react, I only listened to the information Pan was giving us because once we start we won't see him until it's all over.

"There will be a barrier cutting all of you off from the training area and campus. It is quite simple, once you have eliminated your fear an item will be dropped before you. Then, and only then, will you be allowed to return back to campus where I will be waiting."

Pan's eyes narrowed.

"There's one last thing."

I found myself holding my breath.

"If you are unable to complete this task successfully then I'm afraid you won't be staying on the island...or anywhere for that matter."

Pan's grip tightened as he looked down to us with darkened eyes.

"I'm sorry that it comes down to this but I must have you prepared. I can't have the same mistakes repeat themselves; not this time."

No one had the courage to stay anything. If the boys were scared before, they would be terrified by now.

Why was Pan going to such extreme lengths?

This was insane, even for Pan.

Then it hit me straight away once I remembered my conversation with Pan last night...

 _"Why are you doing this? Why are you punishing everyone?"_

 _Pan's eyes then became sharp._

 _"An old friend may pay us a visit soon and I can't afford to lose any boys this time."_

My eyes widened as I thought through what Pan meant. I could only think of one person but he couldn't mean who I thought...he wouldn't dare to come back here, not after what Pan did. I looked around to see if any of the other boys had noticed but they hadn't. Their blank drained faces only held looks of defeat as they stared up at Pan. I could feel the horrible memories slowly returning back to me; the bloodbath…and the sacrifices.

Now I understand why Pan was doing this. This test is to see who stays and who goes. He will only keep the strongest of boys, both physically and mentally. Even if he was crazy and wanted to kill us he would always protect us from other threats. In his own insane way, Pan actually cared about us even if he won't admit it himself.

I froze as Pan looked directly at me, his eyes narrowing slightly knowing that I remembered what happened. His fists were curled locking tightly, his body slightly hunched as he leaned onto the bamboo railing of the platform. He was agitated, anyone could see it. His facial expression successfully hid any emotion but in his eyes I could see something different. They shone brightly as if out of sympathy for us and that's when I knew this was his last option. I managed to take a slow breath in and out, trying to calm myself down even though that seemed almost impossible at this point. There was nothing we could do.

There was no stopping what was coming.

Emily's POV

I knew whatever Pan had planned was going to be bad, but this was beyond crazy. There was something else too, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something up with Pan. It seemed that this punishment was bothering him more than it was us.

I don't think anyone could possibly be prepared for this test. I had barely recovered from being locked in the cage for so long. I regretted not eating the food Pan had given me; I've lost a lot of weight and strength. Once this test has started I'll need to get somewhere safe then my first priority will be to hunt. I couldn't stomach fighting off any of the boys let alone the creatures that run free on this island.

"I'll be watching over all of you to see how you can cope in certain conditions and situations. You will be given a two day limit. Rankings will be based on your ability to survive on your own, your physical and mental strength and your fighting ability. I have warned you of the consequences and hope that each one you make it back in time before sundown in two days' time."

I was shocked to hear the word _hope_ come out of Pan's mouth. It was strange. His tone of voice was strong, like he meant every word. Instead of his usual smirk his face was concentrating on all of us. It scared me more that Pan was acting so different.

A moment had passed before Pan leaned back from the bamboo railing before vanishing from the platform of the oak tree, now standing before us on the ground, startling the boys in front.

"You will have a minute to countdown." Pan said.

I looked over at Will and Ethan who were comforting Ben. I smiled warmly as Will rubbed soothing circles on Ben's back while talking comforting words to him. Not being with them felt so different. I missed them all but I knew they couldn't feel the same, not after what I had done to them. The only thing I wanted was to be by their sides again, like the way it used to be. Now I won't know if they will make it out alive of this test until the end, that's if I even make it that far.

"Hey Emily, are you alright?"

I turned my attention away from the boys, surprised to see Charlie standing before me with a concerned look on his face. We hadn't really talked before but I knew he was friends with Ethan, Will and Ben. He gave me an apologetic smile as he looked over to them.

"I heard about what happened."

"Oh, you did?" I sighed.

I really didn't want to think about Connor at all. I just want him out of my head for good.

"Don't worry; I know they're having a hard time right now, especially Will, which is pretty bad timing giving these circumstances." Charlie spoke tenderly on the subject, probably guessing the trouble I got in from Pan.

I found myself looking down at my feet; regret turning my stomach once again.

"I wouldn't worry."

I looked up at Charlie's golden hazel eyes. Confusion fell over my face as a smile appeared on his.

"I've known those boys since I was brought to the island. Will might take some time but he's changed a lot since you arrived here. He has grown happier than he used to be and got along with more of the boys. I know he won't be mad at you forever; it just may take some time before he comes around.

My eyes widened as Charlie's words repeated in my head.

 _He's changed a lot since you arrived here. He has grown happier than he used to be and got along with more of the boys…_

I changed Will?

I thought back to when Ben had explained Will's horrible past.

 _"That's why he cares about you so much, even though he has lost most of his memories of what happened; he doesn't want the same thing happening to you..."_

"I know you'll get through to him again." My attention was brought back to Charlie who grinned, giving me a playful nudge to the arm. "Good luck out there."

Charlie gave me a small smile before walking off to join a group of boys.

I couldn't help but smile fondly. Charlie was the only boy who was brave enough to come near me after what I had done, let alone talk to me. I had almost forgotten we were about to be put through this test. His words gave me the motivation I needed. He gave me hope that Will would eventually talk to me again. I wasn't sure how but I'll find a way. I'm going to make things right again.

"You have ten seconds remaining!" Pan yelled, getting everyone's attention.

The boys pulled out their weapons, preparing themselves.

"9"

My hand shook as I grabbed hold of my dagger, squeezing the handle tightly as I stared at Pan.

"8"

I adjusted my bow and arrows on my back, making sure they held in place just as Will had taught me.

"7"

I looked over to see Will, Ben and Ethan standing together. Ben was more relaxed then he was before, holding a firm grip on his sword. Ethan was standing with his dagger in one hand and sword in the other. Will had his bow and set of arrows on his back just as I did with a dagger in his right hand. I felt better knowing that they were ready to go through with this.

"6"

I looked back over to Pan as he counted down each number.

"5"

"4"

"3"

This was it…

"2"

My eyes widened as Pan's green eyes suddenly locked with mine, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"1"

Will's POV

Green smoke exploded through the training area like a bomb had been designated to set off. The smoke shot in every direction, rising higher than the oak tree, reaching every corner and every tree that surrounded the large area, engulfing us all. I was completely blinded. All I could see was the green smoke clouding my vision, nothing else was visible. Ben and Ethan, who were standing right beside me, were now gone.

I tried not to but every time I would try to breathe I would inhale the green smoke. I could feel it going down my throat and into my body, intoxicating me. My lungs tried desperately to exhale the smoke but it was like breathing in toxic ash. I could hear some boys around me struggling to breathe as they wheezed and coughed loudly.

I gasped as my stomach dropped knowing my feet were no longer touching the ground. I was falling but only for a couple of seconds as my body then collided against the hard ground that broke my fall, letting a painful groan escape my mouth. Despite the pain I was in, I shot up off the ground once noticing the green smoke that had blocked my vision was slowly disappearing. I breathed heavily taking in as much fresh air as I possibly could, scared that my next breath would have me chocking again.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked until they adjusted clearly. I swallowed and tried to slow my heart rate down as I made clear of where I was. I looked around at the unfamiliar setting of jungle. It was dark as if it were night time until I looked up at the small streams of light that pushed through the treetops. Dark thick trees towered over me, the long branches stretched out like arms over lapping one another. The branches and leaves created a dark shadow over the jungle making it almost impossible to see in the distance ahead. I had never seen anything like it before.

My hand instantly gripped my dagger tightly as I noticed a thick mist began to form in the distance as it slowly moved on the ground covering the trunks of the trees. I watched the ground carefully, making sure to avoid as many broken branches, vines or any hunting traps that I could find. I walked at a steady pace, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The sudden mist was no natural cause.

A loud high pitched scream echoed through the jungle making me jump from the sound and quickly cover my ears. The distressed noise made my body run cold as the horrific sound pierced my ears. I managed to drop one hand to hold out my dagger in front of me instantly hearing ringing in my ear from the loss of protection from the sound. Where the hell was that screaming coming from!

I tried to ignore the high pitch screams as I uncovered my other ear. I walked forwards making sure to look behind every few steps encase Pan was up to his usual tricks again. I only stopped walking mid-step when the loud screaming suddenly cut short, turning the dark jungle back into its eerie silence. I could now hear the ringing in my ears more clearly as well as my heart beat pulsing in my head.

If I didn't keep walking I'd never get out of here.

Just as I went to take a step my legs came to a forced to stop as I heard the growling of an animal from the bushes in front of me. My eyes adjusted and that's when I saw a pair of perfectly rounded, bright red eyes. The pair did not blink; they only held their gaze on me. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the same scream once again but this time it wasn't as high as before, it sounded different; it sounded like one of the boys. I knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Will!"

I quickly turned to my right to see Ben running with sweat dripping from his face causing his blonde hair to stick to his forehead. He was running at a dead sprint. His blue eyes were open wide in panic.

"Run!" Ben screamed.

I watched in horror as the pair of red eyes that I noticed just a second ago had vanished. There was no time to react. Ben ran to me, grabbing my arm and pulled me with him as he kept running. My body got yanked forward and my legs stumbled for the first couple of steps as Ben pushed me in front of him. My heart beat began to increase again as I began sprinting alongside Ben.

We ran faster, the both of us panting out of breath as those same growling noises got louder sounding like they were mixed with a broken machine. I winced as the lower branches whipped passed us. I could feel stinging across parts of my legs and arms where the thorns had cut through my clothes and my skin. That didn't worry me in the slightest, what worried me was the thing that was chasing us. Whatever it was, it's gaining on us fast. I looked back to see what was chasing us and almost tripped over my own feet.

What the hell was this thing!

I was met with the piercing red eyes I saw before but this time I got a good look at the monster up close. It had no shape or form. The only thing that was visible was a cloud of smoke in the outline of a man. It had no legs yet it was flying at the same speed that we were running. Its teeth raided its open mouth, rows and rows of small pointed daggers lined the inside of its mouth that it couldn't be closed. The arms were longer than the rest of its body combined while its fingers spread apart with sharp claw like nails.

I turned to Ben once he let out a painful scream.

"Don't let them touch you!" Ben yelled as his face winced in pain as he continued running.

Them?

There were more...

My breath hitched as I felt an excruciating pain coming from my right leg. This thing did that with only a scratch. Shit...this was bad. We had just started this test and we were on the verge of being killed.

Ben groaned and swung his sword behind him in attempt to kill this thing but his sword fell straight through the creature shocking both Ben and I. We couldn't use our weapons to protect us.

"Will, what the hell do we do!" Ben yelled.

We were both trying our best to run as fast as we could but whatever this creature has done to the both of us definitely won't get us much further. There was only one thing I noticed. These creatures would flinch away when any stream of light would come near them. They avoided the light beams that shined through from the treetops.

"We need to get these things into the sun." I yelled back at Ben who was now panting heavily.

It was as if we were playing a game and I had finally figured out how to win as almost on cue, a clear opening out of the dark jungle opened in the distance.

"Ben, look up ahead!" I shouted.

I had no idea if this would work or not but I wasn't going to wait and find out what else these things were capable of doing. Ben's lit up once he noticed the opening and he began to run faster ahead of me. I ran as fast as my legs would let me as I managed to catch up to Ben. The opening was getting closer and soon enough we bolted out of the dark jungle and into the clear sunlight. We stopped running turned back, horrified to see a whole group of these creatures coming for us. Pairs of red glowing eyes moved in between the trees as their smoke bodies would pass through the tree trunks.

"They're not stopping." Ben said as he held is sword out in front of him.

I swallowed before quickly reaching for my bow and an arrow. I held the string back ready to shoot but my hand couldn't hold it steady. My whole arm was shaking uncontrollably from the adrenaline and fear that was surging through my body. They moved faster as we stood our ground but just as they reached the sun they instantly let out a painful screech. The smoke of their bodies began corroding against the ground while letting out the highest pitched screams that I had heard when the green smoke cleared.

Ben and I instantly dropped our weapons and covered our ears but it wasn't enough to escape the sound. I dropped to my knees as the screams began ringing through my ears making my head spin. This pain was worse than the scratch the creature gave me. I watched as the last remaining parts of their bodies began bubbling against the ground but the screams could still be heard. My eyes began to blur as my head span from the noise, soon enough I felt my senses slowly shut down feeling my body hit the ground.

* * *

"Will!"

"Will, get up!"

I blinked myself awake to see Ben's face sigh in relief as he grabbed my arm and helped me up off the ground.

"You blacked out. Don't worry it was only for a minute. Those creatures are gone." Ben said as he pulled my arm over his shoulder. "You were right, the sunlight burned them."

I could still hear a slight ringing in my ears. I took a step forward but my leg couldn't hold my weight.

"Will, you got hit too." Ben said as he lowered me to the ground.

I furrowed my brows in confusion but then remembered one of those creatures taking a hit to my right leg. I looked to the back of my leg where a red burn was now covering my skin.

"My arm is the same." Ben said as he pulled up his sleeve to show me the same burn mark covering his skin. "The sting paralyses you." Ben said as he let go of his arm as it dropped down limply to his side.

My eyes widened as I remembered what Pan had said.

 _Once you have eliminated your fear an item will be dropped before you…_

"Ben, check where those things died for the item."

Ben quickly got up at ran over to the spot where they were killed. His eyes averted from one spot to another before he groaned angrily and turned around.

"There's nothing here!" Ben called back.

I sighed and looked down at my leg.

No item...

This test was going to be near to impossible. How were we supposed to last the night?

Pan _was_ serious; this test was going to decide who stays and who leaves Neverland.


	43. Pass The Breaking Point

Emily's POV

I couldn't see or breathe. I could only hear the panicked voices of the boys around me struggling to fight against the thick green smoke that surrounded us. No one had the chance to react before the cloud of green engulfed the entire training area. The sounds of the boys around me were frightening enough that my body remained still, my legs unable to lift from the ground. But that all seemed to get worse which I heard an all too familiar voice against my ear.

"I would hold my breath if I were you." Pan's spoke calmly, his presence lingering for a moment before he pulled away.

Hold my breath?

I was already breathing in the smoke.

Why would I need to hold my breath?

My questions were soon answered once I felt my feet slip from under me. That comforting flat surface had now disappeared as I looked down, horrified to see nothing under my feet. I felt any breath I could take come to a forced halt as my stomach sank to the point that I dreaded knowing what would come next. A strong gush of wind whipped my hair out of my face also causing the green smoke to vanish throughout the air giving me the perfect view that made me understand why my insides were turning.

I was falling.

I didn't even have the nerve to scream. Pan once dropped me from a height but that was nothing compared to what I was experiencing now. I could see the entire island, endless jungle surrounded by the thin white line of sand that cut to the ocean's edge. The wind hurt as its cold air wiped at my skin, moving through my clothes as I continued to fall. It didn't matter where I'd look; it was all the same, it was all terrifying. This test had not even begun and I was already going to die.

Was Pan really going to let me die?

Did he really have no reason for me to stay at all?

No, he had to. I was here for a reason. Pan brought me to Neverland, or as I would call it by its much more suitable name...hell on an island, for a reason. Pan said we would be tested; it seemed almost impossible but there had to be some way to survive this fall.

I ignored the turning in my stomach and levelled my arms and legs out allowing the wind to give me some form of balance to see clearly. As I thought, I wasn't falling straight over the island. The ocean was right under me. Even still, at this height, judging by how close I am to the island, if I were to fall into the ocean, I would still die hitting the ocean floor. At this point the water was getting closer that I couldn't think straight. I knew I was being tested and had to figure out how to save myself but was it even possible?

There was nothing I could do.

It was out of my control. The water was getting closer and I was running out of time. I thought this was going to be it until I noticed a faint green shimmering across my skin. My eyes widened as I noticed it covering my entire body. I had no idea what it was and I had no time to figure it out as I braced myself to hit the water. I pulled my arms and legs together before taking a short breath feeling the cold water submerge around me, pulling me under the surface. I slowly opened my eyes in confusion, letting the salted water adjust as my eyes instantly began to sing. I could see streaks of sunlight shining through the water and not only that, I could see the surface too as waves of water moved.

It couldn't be possible…

I was sure that from that height I would be dead. That was until I remembered the shimmering green that coated my skin. I could only think of thing and that was magic; Pan's magic. He let me live from the drop. I had so many questions but my mind was giving me every signal that this one chance can't be wasted on drowning. I had barely taken a breath as I was falling and now my lungs felt as if they were caving in, ready to tear apart at any moment. I kicked and pulled the water behind me, shutting my burning eyes as I reached my hand up to break the surface.

I instantly coughed up the water that was trapped in my lungs before lying on my back, drifting for a moment to take in as much air as I could. I could feel my body slightly trembling as I let the adrenaline leave my system. I did have a fear of heights, Pan knew that but this couldn't be the end, the test has only just begun. It was too easy, knowing Pan this was probably only the start of his plans. But then again, I couldn't even imagine what he's planning if making me fall from the sky was his first strike. There was no way I could prepare myself for my darkest fear. I didn't help that I had no idea what my darkest fear was.

This was crazy...

Pan has lost his mind.

The sun was beating down on my face and I could feel the salt starting to stick against my skin. I ducked under the water one last time to cool off before I decided I had to make my way to shore otherwise I would be exhausted to face whatever Pan had planned next. I wiped my salt burned eyes trying to find the direction of the island but my eye caught something in the complete opposite direction. It was so tiny I would think it wasn't there, but it was indeed...a ship.

My eyes lit up as I focused on it more closely. It had to be a ship! What else could it be? I found a sense of hope that maybe I could get away from this place. I was about to take a stroke towards it but stopped short as my rational thoughts took over.

This was _Neverland_...

I had never seen a boat here before, let alone a ship. I shook my head and pulled the water around me to face the island. Pan was probably just messing with my head. With everything that's happened so far, I wouldn't be surprised if I was hallucinating. What was I thinking; escaping this place, escaping Pan...it couldn't be possible.

I also made a promise to a friend that I would never leave him behind and to look after one another. I made a mistake that I need to fix, and that's what I am going to do. I won't leave him. I'll stay with you Will, even if we both have to suffer here. I cleared my head and made up my mind as I faced the island and started to swim back to shore.

* * *

Will's POV

"I'm just glad we were only paralysed for a couple hours." I said back to Ben who was slowly trailing behind.

My leg still felt a little numb but we had to keep moving. Who knows what could be waiting to kill us next. Pan was definitely not going easy on us and if smoke monsters were only the beginning, I didn't even want to think about what my biggest fear could be.

"How do you think Ethan's doing right now?" Ben asked with concern as he walked beside me, his face holding a saddened look as he looked down to his feet.

I could hear how anxious he was which was usual when Pan would make us separate. Ethan had first arrived to the island only a couple days before Ben had, they were both new and they got along well. I had helped them quickly adjust when the other boys left them to fend for themselves. I would usually do the same if another boy had arrived on the island but they were different. I guess I was surprised that they adjusted so quickly. I wasn't sure why I did; maybe it was because they reminded me of myself, that I was the complete opposite. All I remember was being miserable, I couldn't even remember when the shadow took me to the island, and it was so long ago that my memory of it was clouded. All I do remember was that I was one of the firsts of boys. Ethan and Ben were the first of boys that I had made friends with on the island. We all helped one another and made sure to keep each other safe. They were always close, they relied on each other, well mostly Ben relying on Ethan but they suck like brothers since.

"I'm sure he's probably relaxing by a fire. You know Ethan." I smiled and nudged Ben playfully. "If anyone can survive out here on their own, it would be Ethan. With his hunting and survival skills he'll breeze through this test easy." I reassured Ben.

I wasn't just saying that to make Ben feel better, it was the truth. Ethan is probably the best at surviving out of all of the boys. He could navigate his way through parts of the island where other boys hadn't even set foot in or seen. Pan would always trust Ethan to lead a group of boys to retrieve supplies that were need for food or rare plants that we used for wounds or medicine. He knew it all. Pan rarely sends boys into the jungle on their own, but he knew Ethan would be able to handle himself. He would be back before you knew he was gone.

I pulled my dagger out of my belt and sliced through the tangled vines that blocked our way.

"What about Emily?" Ben asked, his voice softer, almost in a whisper.

I clenched my jaw and stopped slicing through the vines before pulling the rest to one side that weren't cut on the ground.

"What about her." I replied more bluntly then I intended.

Ben groaned, "Yes, we all know Connor was an asshole but I'm talking about _Emily_ right now."

"She wanted to be with him!" I shot back to Ben, already getting annoyed that Ben was bringing this up when I had asked him not to.

"Seriously Will, I'm pissed off too but you can't believe she actually wanted to leave without us-"

"I know she did! She even admitted it herself!" I shouted back.

"She didn't-" Ben paused as a sharp sigh escaped his mouth. "I don't care; the Emily we know wouldn't do something like that."

I gritted my teeth, "If she wants to leave the island so badly then she should just go. I don't care what she does anymore." I spat.

Ben stopped walking but I kept going.

"I know you didn't mean that, even if you think differently now. I know you would miss her the most if she really was gone."

"I may have before but not anymore, it doesn't change what she did."

I hated when Ben was right. I know I'm still angry at her, but this test was basically deciding who could live or die. Even if I was mad now, a part of me still wanted to know if she is okay. I hated this feeling. I want to protect her; I want to see her but after what she did...

 _"It was her decision to leave with Connor in the first place."_

I curled my fists tightly and swung my dagger at the jungle leaves that were tangled in the way.

Why...

Why did she want to go with him? Why would she want to leave us behind...leave me behind.

I just wanted things to go back to how they were. When we would both get in trouble together and piss off Pan. When she would get frustrated at Pan's rules and want to break them. When she would smile and make others laugh that made being here bearable. I wanted Emily back, but I guess she doesn't feel the same way.

* * *

It would have been at least an hour since Ben and I have been slowly moving our way through the jungle. I had no clue where we were going and Ben sure as hell didn't. Ben if anything was slowly us down more, especially since he had to stop every couple of minutes to show me the flowers or animals he found on our endless walk. Thankfully we haven't been attacked since those smoke monsters but we did have our weapons ready in case Pan wanted to pull something out of nowhere.

I heard a groan and thump against the ground and I quickly turned to look behind me. I relaxed and couldn't help but laugh as Ben rolled helplessly on the ground, tangling himself in the vines that were already wrapped around his body.

"I told you to stop touching random plants."

"Stop laughing and help me!" Ben groaned as he tried to reach for his sword.

"Oh come on _princess_ can't you get out of a little tangle." I teased knowing it would annoy Ben.

Ben scoffed and glared at me. "If anything, you're talking to a queen and I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get me out of this right now!"

I laughed as he aggressively tugged and pulled against the vines before even placing one between his teeth, trying to munch through it which got him nowhere.

"Alright, calm down."

I squatted down and used my dagger to start cutting at the thick vines. Once they were all cut I stood up and turned around to continue walking but Ben stopped me mid-step.

"Uh Will?"

I turned around shocked to see Ben wrapped in vines again. What the hell?

Ben winced and I noticed the vines slowly constricting around his limbs as if they were live snakes. My grip tightened around my dagger as I held it in front of me while cautiously approaching Ben. These were no ordinary vines, Ben was in serious trouble. My eyes widened as a vine suddenly wrapped around Ben's neck, his face instantly loosing it's colour.

"Ben!" I rushed to him and quickly cut the vines one after but it was no use as they only curled back around his body, now getting tighter than the last time I had cut them.

"Will h-hurry, I can't b-breathe!" Ben chocked as he clawed his nails at the vine that were strangling around his neck.

I panicked as I kept cutting them but they continued to grow back.

"I'm trying!"

Ben's neck started to turn red while his face was almost white. I tried to pull the vines away from his neck but they were too strong. I looked at my dagger worriedly but Ben's eyes told me I had to do it. I started to cut the vines from under his neck, careful not to touch his skin.

"H-Hurry!" Ben wheezed.

My hand started to shake as I cut one and placed the blade the next. Before I could cut the last vine around his neck another had wrapped around my wrist and flung the dagger into the air. I watched as it stabbed into the ground not too far away from Ben. I had no choice as I left Ben to retrieve my dagger but once I reached it, Ben's cry out for help made me regret my decision.

"Will help me!"

I quickly looked back to see the tangled vines now alive and moving, pulling Ben along the ground faster than I could run as they began to drag him away.

"Ben!" I yelled as I sprinted after him.

I tried to grab him but whenever I would get close he would only get pulled further away. This was all Pan's doing, he was controlling these plants and he was trying to split us apart!

I ran as fast as I could before jumping for Ben, grabbing hold of his ankle only to be pulled along with him. I could hear my clothes ripping from under me as my body dragged along broken branches and rocks. I ignored the newly formed grazes to my skin and tried to pull apart the vines that were tangled around his legs but they were too thick and too strong. One covered over Ben's mouth just as he began to yell out to me. I looked at him with confusion only for his muffled yells to get louder. I wasn't until I looked up ahead that I noticed a drop off the cliff.

Ben's sword was still in his hand but stuck to the side of his body. I didn't have anything to cut the vines except for my bow and arrows but they weren't going to be of any use. I looked around helplessly but my eyes only widened as I watched the drop approaching quickly.

"Ben I can't do anything! You need to push the sword up and cut through the vines yourself!"

Ben nodded and his face tensed as he used all the strength that he had left to push the sword up. I didn't think it was going to work until the sword cut through the roots of the plant all at once as they dropped dead to either side. We slid against the ground before coming to a painful stop which left only half of Ben's body to hang off the edge of the cliff. I quickly pulled him to the side and away from the edge before lying next to him on the ground. The two of us exhausted as we tried to get our breath back.

"That was fun." Ben said sarcastically as he laughed.

Leave it up to Ben to laugh in a situation like this.

Ben got off the ground faster than I thought he would have, his laughter soon fading. I looked up at him with confusion to see his face change to a look of anger. Ben scoffed and grabbed one of the many rocks that were lying around before throwing it off the cliff.

"Can you believe Pan! Using a _plant_ to try kill me... a PLANT!" Ben shouted leaving me to give him a blank look. "Who does he think he is!"

Is he serious right now...

"Mm what should I use to take Ben down? Oh I know, a plant sounds reasonable." Ben said as he mocked Pan.

Ben's angry because Pan tried to kill him...with a plant.

"Ben, I have no idea why you're complaining. You should be glad you didn't get killed by anything but a plant." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I got off the ground and wiped my clothes down before staring at the gazes and cuts that were now across my legs and stomach. Perfect.

"Will, I'm worth more than a plant." Ben said confidently while running his hand through his blonde hair.

Alright then...

"I'll tell Pan to kill you with a tree next time then." I said bluntly before my eyes widened as I caught something moving against the ground by Ben's feet.

Another vine began curling around Ben's ankle. Before I could open my mouth to warn Ben the vine shot over the edge of the cliff and pulled Ben over with it. A gasp left Ben's mouth as he got pulled over the edge with it. My breath got caught in my throat and my stomach instantly sunk as I heard him hit something hard.

Please no.

I quickly ran to the edge and looked down to see Ben lying flat on a bolder that stuck out of the side of the cliff. He wasn't too far down but there was no way I could get to him.

"Ben!" I yelled.

I felt a wave of relief as his body slowly moved.

"Ben can you get up!" I yelled down at him.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna feel that tomorrow." Ben said as he managed to somehow stand on two feet. He grabbed the side of the cliff for support, his back hunched over.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I shouted at him. "What were you thinking? You should know better than to tempt Pan!"

Idiot almost got himself killed.

"I'll have to find a way down just wait there." I said but Ben shook his head.

"We don't have time. I'll be fine, you need to keep going." Ben shouted back.

I had a bad feeling to leave him behind but he did have a point. It would take me the rest of the day to find a way down this cliff then climb back up to get him. I think Pan wanted us separated for a reason.

"Are you sure your fine?" I questioned again.

"I'll rest for an hour then try to climb down, don't worry." Ben said confidently.

"Try not to get killed. I better see your ass at campus tomorrow evening."

"You will." Ben laughed. "Now hurry up and go before you get pushed off too."

I nodded and stepped away from the edge of the cliff. I walked back in the direction to retrieve my dagger back and hopefully make it out of this jungle before my time runs out, or even worse, before I run into my darkest fear.

* * *

Emily's POV

My eyes never left the deer as I carefully watched the animals' movements. I had to pay close attention to its breathing and where it shifted its eyes as I moved closer to shoot. I moved between the undergrowth of ferns as I silently and carefully pulled an arrow over my head before placing it against my bow. My eyes never left the animal as I pulled the thin string back extending my arm along with it. I waited patiently as the deer looked around. Once it dropped its head down and resumed eating I knew now was the right time to shoot while it was distracted.

I pulled the string against the side of my cheek and exhaled slowly letting my heartbeat slow to a steady pace to the point that I was able to count the beats in my head. I had to get a clear shot. This could be the only food source I was going to find. I had to take the deer out now in case one of the other boys took the shot before I did. That was one of Pan's rules after all. When we would hunt, unless he would say otherwise, the person who shoots gets the kill.

I never liked hunting, even if it was the only way to survive on this island. I never volunteered to shoot; I would always hang back and let the other boys run ahead. In these circumstances I don't have much of a choice. I'm dehydrated from swimming back to shore and walking around in a hot jungle for hours wasn't helping me one bit.

I counted the heartbeats, making sure each one was synchronized and steady. I could only make a clear shot between heartbeats. If I learnt anything from hours of target practice I knew that a single heartbeat could be the only thing stopping you from hitting your target, one beat off and your target slips away before you're ready to grab the next arrow.

I watched carefully, before letting my fingers slip from the string. The arrow shot through the trees and eventually hit the deer. I heard a shriek of pain before the deer collapsed to the ground before running over to it. I looked down at the dead animal feeling a sense of grief return.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I pulled the arrow out.

My eyes stayed locked to where the arrow had now pierced its flesh. Blood began to flow out of the open wound and stain the deer's soft brown fur. I looked down at my hands that instantly began to shake once seeing the same horrifying red stain.

 _Dark blood covered in a circle around his body and I let go of the blade that was stuck fully into his chest. Blood covered his whole body; his clothes stained red and soaked through with the crimson red. My blood covered hands began to shake as looked down at Connor's horrific body._

I swallowed the lump in my throat as the nightmares I tried to sleep with for so many long nights in the cage were starting to fill my head again. I shut my eyes tightly, taking a deep breath out trying to calm myself before opening my eyes again. I had to concentrate on what needed to be done. I'm not going to be weak anymore; I had to be strong if I wanted to get through this test.

I skinned and cut the deer just as Pan had taught me to do. I only took what I needed before disposing the remains in the lake I passed earlier before leaving that area of the jungle to make camp. I spent the rest of the evening finding a safe spot to make a fire and sleep over night. I need a terrain that was sheltered and safe from the night predators of the island. The sun began to stream through the large trees as the evening slowly shortened.

I used some of the larger jungle leaves to carry up the dry branches I had collected, along with the deer meat. I wrapped it tightly and made sure it was secure before slicing a few pieces of river grass to make a loop strong enough to carry over my shoulder. Once everything was in place I began to climb the small cliff I found on my way back from the beach. I retraced my steps and climbed to the sheltered rocked ledge I found earlier. I made sure I wasn't too high in case I need to climb down quickly, and not too low for any animals to smell the deer meet.

Once I got a fire going and had cooked and eaten the meat, the day was finally reaching its end. Once the sun disappeared the whole island became pitch black. If I squinted I only could just see the tops of the tall trees that were close by, everything else was engulfed in darkness. The only things that held light were the moon and its surrounding starlit sky. I sighed as I kept shuffling the burnt out branches that were trying to keep my small fire alight that was soon to be burnt out since I had no energy left to collect more branches before nightfall.

I leaned against the hard rocks that surrounded me, feeling my eyes slowly drifting form exhaustion. The flames of the fire crackled while its shadows formed on the rocks. I was almost really to close my eyes to sleep but flinched as I saw a glimpse of a shadow in the silhouette of a man with bright glowing yellow eyes blending with the shadows of the fire on the rocks. I blinked quickly and closed my eyes before opening them again to see the shadow was gone.

Was that…the shadow that brought me here?

I leaned back and was soon forced to close my eyes as sleep instantly took over from my thoughts as my body lay flat against the ground.

* * *

? POV

"You know he will come for me and when he does, you still won't get what you want."

His cold icy blue eyes glared down at me as his sword placed under my chin, pressing down hard enough to almost cut through the skin.

"My men just cleaned these decks and I would hate to make a mess."

His sour breath reeked of alcohol but I still couldn't help but grin and release a daring chuckle.

"What's the matter Captain? Is your hook screwed on too tight?"

His nostrils flared and his fist collided against my face once again. I groaned as the gold and silver rings that covered his fingers left a swelling pain in my left cheek.

"Come on Captain, it's only been three years, is this how you now treat your guests?"

He grabbed me by the shirt.

"If by 'guest' you mean my prisoner, then you are certainly correct." He spat with a sarcastic smile before punching me straight to the face.

I winced as couple more punches followed after before his boot hit my ribs. His hard kick caused my body to fall back against the deck, now in too much pain to move.

"Take him below deck; get the package ready for Pan. I want this boy off of my ship as soon as possible."

I heard footsteps approaching me before a pair of old withered boots stood before my eyes. I was grabbed by my shirt and yanked off the deck before a sack was thrown over my head. I let out a groan of pain while my arms and legs got tied tightly. I could hear them carrying me below deck, their footsteps coming to a stop before throwing me against the hard floor.

I'll be waiting for you soon, Peter Pan...


	44. Underwater Nightmare

_He's coming for you..._

 _You better leave while you still can..._

 _Escape before he takes you back..._

 _There's no more time, he's already here!_

 _Run Emily!_

I forced my eyes to open as I sat up on the wooden floor, my mouth dry as I tried to calm my breathing down. My hand that was still slightly shaking placed against the hot, sweated skin of my forehead and let an uneasy sigh escape my lips as my growing fever began to blur my vision. These nightmares… the voices, they were all telling me only thing; to escape. They were occurring more frequently now, almost every night, each one the same as the last. The different voices that filled my head let no other noise in, as they shouted desperately until I was forced to wake up, a warning that I could not ignore. To escape from _him..._ escape from Pan.

I slipped my cold feet into my worn-out boots, tugging at the creased brown leather before roughly knotting the frayed laces. I pulled the heavy coat off the rack before closing it over my shoulders, feeding my arms through the sleeves before opening the door. My fever seemed to have been brought down against the cold breeze as I walked along the narrow street of small shops, each one connected to the next holding a different purpose.

I turned to the main road, my steps trailing the single painted yellow line in the middle of the deserted road that continued on as far as the eye could see. I'm guessing I was in the centre of this usual small town. I looked around curiously to see the shops all closed, even the blinds and curtains were drawn behind the glass. There were no people and not a single car lined parked on either side of the street, making the wind howl that much louder. It was a ghost town that had been left in the middle of nowhere. The leaves beside my feet began to roll against the washed-out grey concrete and lift into the air as the breeze got stronger.

 _Welcome Emily_

I was startled at the sudden voice that spoke against the silence of this unknown town, my feet instantly coming to a complete stop at the sound of a boy's voice whispering through the air. I turned around in hopes to find the source of the voice to reassure myself that it wasn't just another voice in my head, but there was not a person in sight. The town remained still as if it had been abandoned for years as the silence continued.

"Is there anyone here?" I called out to the empty street knowing it was a pointless mistake when I got no answer back.

I sighed, lifting my feet to keep walking. It's all in my head…

 _Not quite_

I paused for the second time, the boy's voice now slightly higher in pitch, sounding a lot younger than I was.

"Where are you?!" I called out loud again.

 _Emily, come find me_

I furrowed my brows as the boy's laugh echoed through the empty street. As the wind picked up, so did my feet as it carefully carried the boy's laughter down the main road. I walked faster but soon came to a stop right in front of an old wooden building that had been painted a now faded yellow. I read 'library' on the door that was closed with a large padlock. I stumbled back when hearing someone firmly knocking from the inside of the locked door. I backed away from the old building, my eyes trailing up noticing the large clock that was at the top of the building. I stared up at the old clock in confusion as the time read 8:15. That's strange. The clock tower was quite old so I guess it must be broken.

 _This way_

Now used to the boy's voice that I thought had disappeared had now returned again as it guided from behind me. I quickly turned around following the voice that lead me back to the middle of the main road before its echo soon disappeared. My eyes fell to the ground noticing my feet reached the yellow line again. The wind picked up and the boy's voice soon returned.

 _He's here. He's coming to get you_

"What?" I whispered as the boys voice started to slowly fade again."Who is coming?"

 _He's coming to take you back_

I turned my head to follow the echo of the boy's voice but as my eyes looked out ahead to the main road; my body instantly ran cold as I felt the blood drain from my face. Standing there before me...it couldn't be. He was standing so far away I would almost think I was imagining it, but he really was there. My eyes widened as he lifted his head up so that I could see him clearly. Pan was standing there in the middle of the road, watching me.

The wind moved strands of his lightened brown hair and I soon felt the breeze rush past me. I blinked if not for a second to close my eyes only to open them to see Pan had appeared right in front of me. He exhaled slowly, his green eyes shifting to look to the empty streets as he moved closer. I wanted to move back but my feet were planted to the ground allowing Pan to place his hand against my cheek, his cold fingers slightly grazing my skin. I noticed Pan's green eyes narrowing as they met with mine.

" _You're not supposed to be here."_ Pan said as he soon removed his hand, his face turning to a look of anger. It was a look that I had seen before, one he had shown me when I had broken the rules, _"You have a test to finish, don't you?"_

The test…

" _It's time for you to wake up!"_ Pan growled.

I gasped and sat up from the rock wall that I had fallen asleep against last night and instantly rose to my feet as Pan stood in front of me with angered green eyes. I moved my hands along the rock was and took a step to move away from him which caused a look of frustration to fall over his face over Pan's face as he grabbed hold of arms, holding me still in front of him against the rock wall. Trying to fight against his strong grip would only be pointless, and judging by the look on his face, if I attempted to do so, it would only make things worse. I let out an irritated huff as I felt my back press into the rocks. I couldn't move, and that's exactly what he wanted.

"What was that place?" I asked firmly, only for Pan to cut me off.

"Don't talk."

My angered eyes met his as he placed his hand against my cheek, just as he did before, although now it felt different. His hand was warm, in a frightening yet comforting way I knew he was really here, that this was really happening and not just another nightmare. It also made me realise that Pan was there, in that ghost town and in my head. He brought me back here…he woke me up, but was that a dream?

"You were there." I said to which Pan's eyes narrowed.

"You really have the audacity to talk after I told you not to."

I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, yes I do." I said mocked cockily, which caused Pan to let out a breathless chuckle as he lifted my chin up slightly so that I was forced away from his gaze.

My eyes widened as I felt Pan's fingers graze against my cheek where his hand was still placed before his thumb ran slowly over my bottom lip, only tightly touching the skin.

"You know, I'm surprised at how daring you can be, especially in a test like this where the fate of your life is in my control." Pan's words slurred off his tongue, his voice husk yet still holding a threatening tone as he brought my chin down to stare back into those piercing green eyes.

"You might not be aware of your darkest fears, but I can tell you they're not a pretty thing to overcome." Pan smirked as he pulled his hand away. "I've seen them, but I guess the real question is, are you ready to see them yourself?"

Pan moved away from me allowing me enough space to move off the rock wall. I realise what Pan's doing. He's taunting me, trying to get under my skin and make me fear him like the rest of the boys do and I'm not going to let it happen.

"I don't know if you have noticed yet, but I'm not just another one of your weak lost boys that you can control and push around. You can taunt and threaten me all you like, Pan. It hasn't worked in the past and it certainly isn't working now, but do keep trying. You're only wasting your time and mine."

A satisfied grin easily curled through his lips as I kept my glare.

"The voices in your head seem to tell you otherwise." Pan said smugly as he watched me carefully before continuing, "My words may not get to you, but yours most certainly do."

He took a couple of steps away until I could stand comfortably before turning his attention back to me, his grin now turned to a smirk.

"Since you argue that I have misjudged you from the other boys, I think we should test your belief."

The slight excitement I caught in his tone made my skin run cold.

"Let's call it a practice round, a challenge if you will." Pan proposed with enthusiasm before letting out a light chuckle.

I couldn't help but notice the bright green flecks in his eyes shift as his pupils dilated.

"We'll see what you truly believe in."

* * *

Once I had planted my feet firmly on the ground, sweat had engulfed my body and my head began to spin. My mouth was dry and trying to walk through a jungle this thick and humid with no path to follow was going to kill me before this test could get a chance to. I had been so focused on hunting for food and surviving through the first night that I had completely forgotten about water. It was the one thing Ethan had always told me was the most important. My last mouthful of water was yesterday by the stream but it was only a small mouthful since the day was almost at its end. It was only enough to keep me going to hunt and prepare for the night. I was definitely dehydrated and had to find some form of water fast or I wasn't going to make it through this test.

I moved through the trees as quickly as I could without stopping. Moving downhill was helping fight through my exhaustion but after what seemed like a few minutes I noticed my pace slowing down, my legs dragging behind more than they should as they began to feel heavy. I looked down and noticed a thick, wet, brown substance covering my boots that splattered and sunk slightly with each step I took. Mud meant that there had to be water; a lake, river or stream…there had to be something nearby. I walked in between a couple trees then climbed up the slippery rocks which were covered in mud. I looked out only to be disappointed to see a small swamp that was had plant roots sunken under the green water along the banks that was definitely not clean enough to drink from.

I had almost given up, already losing my energy as I continued walking past the swap and through the jungle again that seemed to grow more foreign the more I moved through it. The vegetation around me turned to different shades of green that were more darkly coloured while the trees I moved through grew thicker, their roots twisting and feeding into the ground that was nearly covered. I did make it somewhat harder to walk on roots and I had almost lost my balance when I suddenly stepped into something soft. I looked down to see my feet sinking into fine white sand that was sparkling against the sun's rays. I looked up and my face fell in shock to see the large open space that was cut out from the jungle. The sand surrounded a beautiful lagoon that was mixed with the clearest shades of light blue in reflection of the sky, while red and orange rocks cut around the other side in the distance. I sunk my feet into the shallows, not bothering to take my boots off as I walked to the water.

I brought my hands down capturing as much water that my hands would allow me to hold before bringing it to my mouth. I savoured the refreshing taste but my thirst for more water only grew stronger as I sunk my hands beneath the clear surface to continue drinking until I was satisfied enough to stop.

Taking a calming breath, I lifted my heavy boots through the swallows but to my surprise they had suddenly dropped from under me causing my body to completely submerge to my neck. I kicked my feet and moved my arms just below the surface to tread water. I couldn't believe the lagoon had suddenly dropped off; I had only walked a few steps. I ducked my head under, feeling the water coat through my hair and relax my body as I floated on the surface of the lagoon, closing my eyes as the sun hit my face.

" _We'll see what you truly believe in…"_

The second I let my mind wonder, the sooner I realised I was still in this test. I ignored Pan's words that remained lingering in my head and turned in the water to swim back to the ledge of sand to get out of this lagoon. Before I could take a single stroke towards the swallows I felt something move through the water against my leg. I quickly looked down but couldn't see anything, but what I did notice was how truly deep this lagoon was. From what I know, lagoons were not deep. I should be able to see the bottom but all there was to see was the dark blue hues. My eyes widened as I felt something slithering against my leg once again and that was when I noticed a large dark shadow moving under my feet. There was definitely something under me.

I held my breath before looking under the water. Thankfully, unlike the ocean, I was able to open my eyes without feeling a burning sensation. Even though my vision was blurred, what I saw was clear enough that I felt a cold wave of fear run through my body. It held the shape of a human, but its long hair moved through the water swiftly, while an odd shape curved through the rest of its body from their hips down. Even at that depth where the sun's rays could hardly be seen shining through the water, they still seemed to reflect off its shiny coat. It swam up closer causing my legs to instinctively kick away from the unknown creature. I waited until it had swum around to face me and almost chocked when I saw none other than what appeared to be a girl. Only this girl also had eyes that began to glow under the water once they met mine and a set of fangs that opened out from behind her lips.

I gasped and kicked my legs eagerly to swim to the surface but before I could move, a strong grip pulled at my ankle until I was forced to take a breath as my head submerged under the surface. My eyes opened and I instantly looked up to the surface to see it gradually getting further away, the creature below me continuing to pull me down to the never-ending depths of this lagoon. My lungs struggling under the pressure, burning and straining to hold the small amount of that was left, my eyes in a distorted state the deeper I was pulled down my this creature. It wasn't until I turned away from the barely visible surface and I looked down to try and get a sense of what this at the creature was that I saw something moving through the water behind the girl. Her legs were replaced by rows of scales, each individual one a turquoise shade that shone brightly as she moved through the water. I perfectly shaped scales down until they came to a stop where a large fin was powering through the water. There was one thing that came to my mind. I wasn't sure why it had taken me so long to realise. Maybe it was because I didn't think it could be true, but it all made sense now. It also made me realise the danger I was in.

I didn't give it a second thought before kicking at her wrist where her hand was tightly latched against my ankle. I heard a high pitch screech followed by a hiss as her grip let go. I tried my hardest, kicking and pulling at the water to get away from this creature but when I had managed to get a certain distance between us, my struggle had been for nothing as she effortlessly swam up to reach me before looking directly into my eyes. Her features were glowing of beauty, yet her piercing blue eyes were sharp as they locked onto me like prey. Her hair was a thick red, flowing around her, while four gills lined her neck on either side below her ears. It was her shark-like teeth that emerged from behind her conniving smile that made me lose the last remaining amount of air I was holding in my lungs.

I watched her eyes narrow as she focused on something just below my neck before letting out another piercing screech, now lunging towards me, her hands grabbing a firm hold of my neck as her nails dug into my skin like knives. My hands instantly grabbed hold of her wrists to try and pull them away but it was no use as they kept slipping from the strange texture that coated her skin. I thought she was trying to drown me but her hands were desperately trying to pull at something around my neck. That's when I remembered I still had the necklace that Pan had given to me around my neck…that's what she was trying to grab.

I placed my hand over the blue pearl which caused another screech to sound through the water causing my ears to ring as her fingernails clawed over my hand and neck, tearing at the skin that had already been cut open. I could feel my lungs swelling as I choked on more water in attempt to swim away from this deadly creature. My attempts were useless and at this rate I would surely drown. I let my remaining hand to reach down and grab out my dagger from my belt. She seemed so focused on wanting that necklace that I was able to quickly stab the blade of the dagger into her body. I wasn't sure where it had it her or if it had killed her but the scratching at my neck stopped after she let out a cry of pain and jolted away from me. I left my dagger in her, having no time to try and retrieve it as I kicked to the surface, my lungs begging for air.

My hand was stretched out to break the surface, soon followed by the rest of my body as I choked up the water that had been sitting in my lungs as gasped for air, taking in as much as I possibly could. I was breathless, my chest rising and falling so quickly to try and get my body functioning again but my mind was still in a panic thinking that creature would come back to finish me off. I turned in the water to see I was in the centre of this large lagoon and tried to find the nearest escape to swim to which were the rocks that lined part of the lagoon. I pulled the water behind me, stroke after stroke before reaching my arm out of the water, rushing to grab the first rock I could to pull myself up from the water. I had managed to lift majority of my body out of the water but before I could place my foot firmly on the rock a hand gripped around my ankle, pulling my leg back in the water. I trembled in horror as I looked back to see the ferocious gaze the creature held on her features. My dagger was still stuck in her body, bloody now covering around the wound, running down her white skin before staining the clear water around her. I turned back holding my grip against one of the rocks but my hands were wet and began slipping. It was no use, the amount of strength this creature had was beyond anything I had seen. If it weren't for my dagger I would have been dragged back in the water by now.

"Help!" I cried out as my fingers began to slip from the rocks. "Please somebody help me!"

Before I could shout for help again I felt someone grab hold of my arms and pull me up on top of the rocks and out of the lagoon. I panted lying clenched against the rocks as the scratches around my neck began to burn now that I was out of the water. I heard footsteps moving behind me and lifted myself to turn onto my back to see a boy standing at the water's edge, his hood over his head while a torch was clenched in his hand as he waved the flame onto the water. The creature hissed at the flames before ducking back under the surface until she was submerged under the water and out of sight. My lips parted in shock as the hooded boy turned around to face me.

"Felix?"

He gave me a sour look before lowering his flaming torch. I could only stare shocked at him as he grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet.

"Just this once Walker, I better not run into you again."

That was all he said before he walked past me and continued on through the jungle, disappearing before I could even say a word. I definitely was not expecting Felix to come and help me. I guess none of the boys, including Felix wanted to see anyone leave the island.

I stared down at the lagoon that was now perfectly still as if nothing had ever happened. I sighed and reached down to take my boots off and empty out the water before pulling them back over my wet socks. I was drenched but I wasn't planning on staying anywhere near this lagoon to get dry. I decided I needed to keep moving to try and get through the rest of this day. Walking through the jungle was enough to dry up most of my clothes but it didn't change the fact that I had no weapons to defend myself. I was exhausted from trying to fight off that creature and only lasted about an hour until the dense jungle began to change as tree roots soon became large boulders to climb over. It all seemed to make sense once I stopped at the giant cliff of rocks that the jungle was forced to spread around. It made me realise just how big this island truly was.

I stared up at the small mountain of rock before my eyes followed the jungle to judge which option was best to take. It would definitely take too long to try and walk around and it didn't seem too high to climb over. I walked on top of the rocks that replaced the ground and stared up at the cliff seeing large enough flat shaped rocks to climb and rest on the way up. I reached my hand up to start climbing but instantly retrieved it back to my side, letting out a sharp yelp of pain. My face scrunched as my eyes trailed down to see bright red scratch marks all around my neck and chest. The mermaid's nails were like claws and had even managed to cause some of the scratch marks to bleed. I bet she even tried using those teeth too seeing as though she was so desperate to get a hold of that necklace. I cautiously lifted the blue stone necklace that was hidden away under my shirt before resting it in my hand; my thoughts trailing back to the night Pan had told me about these creatures…the mermaids.

 _"It belonged to a mermaid…"_

" _She took something of mine so I brought her here and killed her…"_

 _"That stone is probably all that's left of her."_

No wonder the mermaid was trying to rip my throat out. I wasn't sure exactly what kind of past Pan had with these creatures but he did tell me he killed on of her kind. Judging from these scratch marks across my neck, she wanted the stone that badly she was willing to claw at me to get it back rather than drown me. It must have happened a long time ago, but those creatures definitely remember what Pan had done even if Pan may have forgotten. It had seemed as if she was waiting there for someone to come lurking around the room and stand in its clear waters. I wondered how many of them were down there but the more I thought about how truly deep it was and the fact that I had almost got clawed and drowned to death made me want to clear those thoughts from my mind.

I ignored the pain and began to climb up the large rocks of the cliff. I kept lifting myself to the next rocks, the sun beating down on my skin causing a thin layer of sweat to cover my body. My clothes were now completely dry once I reached about half way up the cliff to rest. Once again my eyes looked over my fresh wounds around my neck and chest and noticed that the skin was red all over and sweating under this sun was only burning the scratches even more. I lifted my hand over my head to see the top of this rocky terrain wasn't much of climb to go. Determined to get out of the hot sun, I took a calming breath before reaching my hand to place firmly on top of the next rock, finding a reasonable grip to lift myself up. It wasn't long until I had reached the top of the cliff, my eyes widened in shock once I was able to see the view ahead.

The rocky cliff formed a large crescent shape that gradually got lower until the rocks at the bottom of either sides of the small mountain of rock tied in with the jungle that sat waiting at the ground. It mirrored the same way I had climbed up, only with a large drop on this side of the cliff. The jungle that rested at the bottom of this side was not as thick as the side I had come from as only a few groups of trees surrounded the grass filled open space. Ferns and smaller plants I recognised from the jungle filled the area instead and looking down from this height made my legs relax at the thought of finally getting some rest. I wasted no time in thinking any more of it and began to carefully climb down the edges of rocks that surrounded this side of the cliff. After what had seemed like a whole days' worth of climbing my feet finally jumped from the last of the smaller boulders and landed softly against the grass beneath my feet. It was a feeling I had never felt before, the grass was almost like carpet, short and soft to walk on unlike the glass that filled the open area of campus that had been stomped on for so long it felt as if you were walking on the flat ground. I walked felling the soft plants with huge vibrant green leaves brush at my sides and turned around to look up at my surroundings. I had never seen a cliff that was shaped so strangely before. It was almost like a wall of rock that cut the jungle apart. I was amazed that places like this even existed in Neverland. Sure I was yet to discover the whole island but I'm sure this was only a small portion of the island.

The trees that were on this side of the cliff were so different to those I had seen around campus or the jungle districts that were designated spots to hunt in. Thick trunked trees were covered in a light auburn bark, engulfed in all sorts of moss and fungi that formed patterns around the tree down to the large roots that spiralled in and out of the ground, it growth remained a healthy bright green, untouched from being trotted on. I wasn't sure I had seen any before but they caught my eye as I noticed the wild flowers surrounding the ground beneath the large ferns that grew overhead; their spots of red and orange contrasting against the dominant green that overrides the jungle. It made me realise how beautiful Neverland truly was. I was somewhat surprised that everything was so peaceful here, as if it hadn't been discovered yet, remaining undisturbed from any destruction that could come of it, and even if a pair of eyes lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the secret beauty that lied deep within the island, they sure would be entranced to not lay a single finger on it. Even in a test to face my darkest fears where I should fear for my life, all sense of fear seemed to have vanished after discovering a place like this. There was no eerie darkness that followed behind the shadows of the trees, no voices in my head that were warning me of any danger…no sense of being alone.

Now probably wasn't the best time to sleep in a death test but my eyes seemed to have made up my mind for me as they began to forcefully close, becoming heavier as I blinked through blurs of green. I don't remember the last time I had slept properly since the nightmares had remained clouding my dreams but now might finally be my chance. I turned to the shaded area of large plants that looked well hidden and couldn't help myself. I was tired and this could be the only rest I could get for the next couple of days. I should only sleep for a little bit before I keep moving. I fell to my knees and climbed beneath the ferns before lying under the large leaves that created green shadows over my body by blocking out the sun. I rested against the soft grass and closed my eyes knowing I could rest peacefully since this area of the jungle was hidden away and surrounded by cliffs.

* * *

I stirred uncomfortably, trying to move without breaking my sleep but something was weighing me down. I rubbed my eyes and slowly let the light seep in, waiting for everything to become clear. Once I had finally regained my consciousness I was able to focus my attention down to the weight that was over my waist but couldn't believe who was beside me.

"Pan!" I almost shouted abruptly out of shock, my eyes opening wide as I tried to back away from his still figure beside me.

I had never seen him in such a state. Pan remained lying on his front beside me despite my outburst; his eyes were shut as the right side of his head rested soundly against the crook of his elbow, his face calm as he too had been sleeping. His other arm now lay resting over my stomach as I sat up. His chest would rise and fall steadily but his relaxed state seemed to have been disturbed as I heard a groan escape his lips before he lifted his head slightly.

"You're a lot less loud and jumpy when you're asleep." Pan replied bluntly as he slowly lifted himself from the ground before standing to his feet. "I guess the fun lasted as long as it did." He continued in a smug tone while wiping his clothes down, his attention then shifting down to my frozen state as a smirk curled through this lips, "But then again, you are only dreaming."

My face fell in confusion to which caused an amused chuckle to escape his lips. He let out a sigh and crouched down before me, my back already against the trunk of the fern keeping me still as Pan filled the remaining space.

"You prefer it like this don't you?" Pan said calmly as he placed his hand softly against my cheek.

I could only stare at him in disbelief, my lips slightly parting to see such a sudden change in his behaviour.

"I've seen it before; you seek to feel warmth because no one has been able to give it to you before…comfort, a way to not feel alone."

I averted my eyes to the ground, pulling myself away from his gaze to see the same shades of green around us as I had in his eyes. I had never thought about it that way, but perhaps he was right. I never did feel comforted as I grew up; I only briefly experienced that warmth of being cared for, but just like everything else, it had left me alone. It was always cold…I was always cold.

I looked back to Pan who was waiting, knowing I had realised it myself.

"Your hands…are cold." I whispered.

Pan hummed, his green eyes shifting as they locked with mine as a light harmless chuckle escaped his lips, his thumb creasing over my cheek.

"You're learning."

His voice was soft, so unfamiliar that it left me staring at him, unsure of what I should say.

"So tell me what that means?" He continued; his thumb now still.

"You're not really here."

"Not exactly, I am here…but not like this." Pan said as he gestured to his closeness between us. "You're only seeing what you want to see."

What I want to see?

"To put it simply, you're dreaming."

I let the words run through my mind for a moment, but that moment seemed to have passed pretty fast once I blinked quickly, confused to no longer see Pan in front of me but now standing before me, his piercing green eyes narrowed as he glared down at me, his expression stiff while his jaw clenched in anger. I felt my skin run cold as I realised he had changed back to the boy that owned this island and everyone on it, the boy who craved control over others, the boy who knew your weaknesses and used them to break you from the inside before you even knew of them yourself…the boy from Neverland.

"Time to wake up." Pan growled.

I tried to stand to move my hands back only to feel a jolt at my wrists. I looked down, confusion instantly changing across my feature as I found metal cuffs wrapped securely on either of my wrists. I tried to lift my hands once again but they wouldn't budge. They weighed so much I couldn't lift them from the ground no matter how hard I tried. I knew it was some kind of magic but I had no idea what Pan was intending to do by using it on me. I turned to look up at Pan only to see his features stiffen.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted as I tried to move the cuffs from my wrists.

"Teaching you a lesson." Pan said, his voice holding no remorse.

I watched carefully, my heart beginning to quickly race as I watched his eyes trail over the ferns around us before shifting to the barrier of cliffs surrounding the open area. When those eyes turned back to me I instantly froze once seeing the defiant scowl on his face.

"If you want to prove yourself then fight and survive. If you don't, I will turn these dreams you've been having, into nightmares." Pan threatened before turning his back to me and began walking off through the jungle.

"Pan please!" I shouted but he continued to walk away as if he couldn't hear anything.

I felt tears welling in my eyes, mostly out of anger but a part of me was sad. I have experienced this far too many times to count, to be forced to watch people walk away, leaving you behind, they don't care what happens after your left alone, they are not there to find out…you weren't even there in the first place. Don't leave me...don't leave me like everyone else has.

I watched with glassy eyes as Pan clicked his fingers before disappearing into the jungle. I quickly looked down at the metal cuffs only to be disappointed that they were still weighing my hands to the ground. Instead of being free, water instantly rose from the ground, submerging the grass and my hands with the cold wet substance. I gasped, shocked to see the water quickly rushing up rapidly out of the ground like a broken hose. I tried to crawl away but these magic cuffs kept my hands to the ground letting the water rise up not only from the grass around my hands but the entire area was flooding rapidly at an unnatural pace, one I could not keep up with.

I could hear my heartbeat pulsing in my head. Short breaths escaped between my lips as the plants around me begun submerging in underwater. I looked around to see water bursting up from several other areas of the ground. Before I had a chance to understand what was happening the water had already reached up to my waist. It was spreading so fast I had no idea what I could do, I only strained my arms trying to lift my hands from the ground but the cuffs kept them weighed down. During such a small amount of time the water had spread so much that the whole area filling this part of the jungle up like a swimming pool. I watched breathless as the water began to rise up against the rock walls of the cliff that I had climbed down. I thought almost getting drowned by a mermaid was bad but this was absolutely terrifying.

Why was Pan doing this to me!?

I squinted as the water had reached under my neck causing some to splash against my face. I tried to lift my head but the force of water that was coming out from the ground only grew stronger and soon enough I began to panic and scream out for help until the water shot up over my head. I could only take a small breath; my body instantly floating off the ground with my hands still placed against the grass. I tried to pull against the chains once more, hoping that they would break but it still made no difference and only caused me to struggle as the water slowed my movements down. The pain shot to my wrists as I pulled the metal cuffs.

I felt the force of the water shoot up past me. The water moved up through my clothes so fast that my body got pulled upside down, the metal cuffs being the only thing keeping me from rising to the surface. It wasn't until the water calmed back down that I was able to float once again, ignoring the aching pain that was building around my wrists and in my chest. I felt the familiar feeling of my lungs slowly collapsing as they burned trying to maintain the small amount of air that remained. The pressure pushed against my ears that had now built up since I couldn't equalize the pressure.

I opened my eyes and almost lost all the air I was holding when I saw all the trees completely submerged under the water. It was too dark to even see the surface. The water must have reached right to the top of the cliffs by now, the walls of rock around me trapping the water so there was no other place for it to go.

Why did Pan do this to me?

This couldn't be my darkest fear…Pan did this himself, to test me.

I couldn't think of a way to get out of these metal cuffs because they were powered from Pan's magic. He knows I won't be able to get out of them so what was he testing me on?

It was too late now. I closed my eyes and let go of the remaining bit of air I had left as water instantly entered through my mouth and down into my system. I coughed the water up but more just came in. My head began to feel heavy and I could no longer breathe. I was drowning. I stopped struggling against the chains and let my body float in the water

Is this what Pan had planned all along?

Is this what he really wanted, to let me die like this?

I couldn't prove to Pan that I was strong enough. I won't get to apologise for what I had done to Will; I won't get the chance to tell him the truth…I won't be able to say goodbye. I wanted to fight against this, I wanted to prove myself but Pan's magic is something I can't fight against. I even thought for a second, even if I was dreaming, when Pan was sleeping peacefully beside me that perhaps there was something...but I guess I was wrong.

Pan's POV

No...

I was so sure of it. I tried with through her dreams but she still wouldn't do the one thing I need her to do. I curled my fists as I watched the water reach the top of the cliff. She could only break free from the magic if she believed. I could sense that she was trying hard to search for what I wanted but for the wrong reasons.

Yes, she believed in Neverland, but there was one thing she still refused to believe in.

Me...

My eyes narrowed as I watched air bubbles break on the flat surface as the water settled. She was drowning. I put her up to this, I wanted to see if she could finally believe in me but she still refuses. It made me so angry that I can't get through to her like I had with the other boys.

I don't know why but I still felt the urge to save her but something was holding me back. I couldn't explain it but I couldn't be the one to do it.

I clenched my teeth and turned around, hesitating if only for a second before I walked away from the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Sorry it has been awhile since I updated, I have been busy with school.

What did you think of this chapter?

Do you think Emily will survive this test?

What do you think the other characters darkest fears will be?

I hope you're ready for the next chapter!

See you soon ~ Zimbardo


	45. Last Breath

Pan's POV

My feet carried an unknown weight to them as I walked away from the edge of the cliff, the sound of the water splashing against the rocks seemed to drown out all other surrounding noise forcing me to focus on it. I clenched my jaw, my fists soon curling until my nails were buried into the palms of my hands as I tried to regain control over my thoughts. This feeling that I had was something I could not explain. I knew it was selfish of me to put her through this unnecessarily, but I was still furious. Despite my efforts, she still refuses to believe…she still refuses to believe in me.

I had watched from the cliff as she began to drown, I watched the water rising up faster then she could register what was going to happen. I could feel what she felt, anger, pain, the feeling of not being able to breathe another breath of air, only suffocating as the water filled her lungs, the fear of dying...I felt all of it, and I still only stood and watched. I thought this time would be different, that maybe some part of her would change, but she didn't. She didn't want to. I can't save her, I won't...there was no point if she won't believe.

"Pan!"

I didn't have enough time to turn around before a body collided against me, the sudden impact and weight caused the person to send the both of us colliding against the rock surface. I turned to my side, glaring at Ben who was panting heavily, his face held a look of complete rage; his dark blue eyes were sharp as he pulled his sword to my neck. I didn't flinch or care in the slightest that his blade was against my neck, I simply lay my head back against the ground watching the frustration only grow since he knew it had no effect on me, that fighting me would be pointless if he was intending to hurt me.

"I watched what you did!" Ben shouted; his voice thick as his grip tightened around the handle of his sword, "I saw everything!"

I could hear the pain through his broken voice as he put pressure down on my neck. Even with that amount of anger, I could hear his unsteady heartbeat as his eyes darted from my face, and then back to his sword. The cold metal moved against my skin as his hands began to shake uncontrollably. He was going into shock and couldn't figure out what to do, whether to fight or fall apart. His lips trembled as he tried to find the words.

"What did you do to her!" Ben said through gritted teeth.

I only looked up at him silently.

"Answer me!"

This could be her only chance.

I can't do it, but Ben can.

"You can still save her."

Ben's eyes lit up with hope as he dropped the blade subconsciously.

"What?" He whispered, trying to process what I had told him.

"She's doesn't have long, the water has already filled her lungs."

I stood to my feet as Ben shot up from the ground. I grabbed a firm hold of the blade of his sword and concentrated on the thin metal as it began to glow green. Ben stood back slightly in surprise but he didn't dare to move. After a moment I removed my hand watching intently as the bright green light that reflected from the blade had slowly died down, returning to its original shining silver. Ben already understood what I had done and without a second thought he fed the sword back into his belt and ran for the edge of the cliff. I watched as he dived into the dark blue water until he had disappeared beneath the surface. I exhaled slowly, my eyes flickering over the disturbed still surface of the water.

I can't give up so easily. I never have and never will. If I want something, I'll get it. No matter how long it takes or how challenging it may be, I won't stop until she believes.

Bring her back...

Ben's POV

I didn't give it a second thought before diving into the water, my skin instantly feeling the cold as the water moved beneath my clothes. I continued to pull the water behind me, kicking vigorously in an attempt to get to the bottom and save Emily before it was too late. Having the thoughts running through my head of her being trapped down there, unable to move or breathe only drove me to move faster, my fingers slowly becoming numb the further I swam down. I tried to ignore the thoughts that clouded my mind, that were feeding my false hope that I was already too late but they wouldn't stop. I was scared I wasn't going to make it in time to save Emily but most of all, I was furious at what Pan had done.

I still couldn't believe he did this to her. He was already putting us through this death test but deliberately pulling a stunt like this was so unlike him. I was used to his surprise challenges and tricks that he would play in his games, but after watching what he had done to Emily I knew there was no reason for it. I know Emily had put Pan through some trouble, well, a lot of trouble, but this was about something different. Pan never purposely did something like this unless it was for a purpose or his own benefit. Which could only mean one thing; he was testing her. I had no idea why, but if Pan had to go to such extreme lengths to drown her because of it, then it had to be something serious.

Even when I had Pan pinned to the ground, there was something about him that seemed off. There were no expected remarks back, no mischievous grin…his green eyes just gazed up at me as if something had been taken away from him, an emptiness that had been stolen from him. He even lay still, holding no emotion in his expression as I pushed the blade further into his neck. Pan had never put himself in a vulnerable state like that before; even though he knew I was no threat to him he didn't bother moving.

If Pan hadn't told me that Emily could be saved then I would have tried to stab the sword straight into his chest, with no thought of hesitating. With the small space between us, even if I had of been able to pierce his skin, he still would have survived it. His magic is beyond powerful but getting a sword straight to his heart at that depth would make the healing process take a lot longer. If I was fast enough and kept Pan on the ground I would have actually had a chance to end his life. But even still Pan probably would have found another way…he always does.

There was no point in thinking about what I should have done now. Emily could have the slightest chance of being alive and it was up to me to save her. Whether she could live or die was up to me. She was relying on me and I have no intentions on letting her down, plus Will would have my head if I didn't bring her back, no matter how much he protests to not care about her anymore if he found out she was dead, I know it will tear him apart.

I opened my eyes, squinting at first until the dark water became clear. I almost let out some of the air I had held in my lungs when my vision adapted to the darkness, now forming the large shadows of trees around me that were submerged, the trunks still while the leaves and vines that were caught tangled around the branches moved freely in the water. Although I could feel my eyes burning, I kept them open since I was getting close to the ground, but in this darkness, I still couldn't see the bottom.

I knew that one breath was only going to be enough to reach the bottom, but finding Emily, setting her free and swimming back with her to the surface was something I had to do with barely any air left. I just had to be fast if she had even the slightest chance at surviving. I proceeded with the only hope I had left and pulled and kicked through the water as fast as I could, ignoring the straining feeling in my lungs that were ripping apart. Once a branch was in reach I held onto it and used it was a surface to kick off from to get to the ground, finally allowing my feet to place firmly against the ground. I quickly ran my hands along the ground until I found a reasonable sized rock, unclipped my cloak and dropped it into the hood before tying the sleeves around my waist.

At this point, my lungs were caving in and I was sure I had unknowingly released more air as I turned in every direction in the search for Emily. It seemed pointless since I could barely see in front of me until I stopped thrashing about in the water and listened carefully to hear the faint sound of metal clanking. It was the only source I could follow as I swam quickly to finally see Emily. Her body was floating still, her outgrown brown hair was spread covering her face as it slowly moved with the water. Her hands were clamped down leaving them to be the only thing keeping her from floating to the surface.

I kicked over to her as fast as I could. Once I was beside her I placed my hands to her face to lift her head but instantly pulled my hands away as her skin was ice cold, all circulation of blood seemingly drained from her body. I felt my stomach sink at the sight of her unconscious state, her eyes closed as if she was trapped in a deep sleep while her mouth remained open. I couldn't waste any more time.

I kicked back and grabbed my sword out of my belt, as soon as I had touched the handle the blade instantly began glowing green creating a light source to see. I pulled my arms back before using as much strength as I could to bring the sword through the water. The clash against the two metals and break Emily free, her body instantly beginning to float up while I removed the rock from my hood and put the sword back into my belt that was still glowing brightly allowing me to kick off the ground and quickly reach Emily.

My hand instantly covered my lips as what I thought was a little bit of air happened to be the last of what my lungs were able to hold. I panicked as I quickly grabbed a hold of Emily's wrist and kept kicking. My lungs were collapsing in on themselves, throbbing in a pain that I had never felt before, a pain of drowning. I knew I was running out of time when my I began to feel light headed causing my vision to blur. I shut my eyes to try and stop the dizziness while continuing to kick through the water as fast as my body would let me. I wasn't going to stop until we have reached the surface. I tried to ignore it and only focus on swimming to the surface but that seemed impossible as I felt all the pressure going to my head, my body shutting down on me

I felt as hopeless as Emily, unable to breathe, barely having any sense of whether I could make it out alive or not. There was one thing I knew I had control over and that was making sure I didn't let her go. My grip remained strong enough to hold onto her even though all strength in my arm was practically gone.

I could feel it wash over me quickly; a sense of unconsciousness that I had been battling had finally come to an end. I thought it was time to give in until my head broke the surface and through instinct I had opened my eyes, my mouth following as I began choking, gasping to remove the water trapped in my lungs and replace it with air. I pulled Emily from the water but her body lay still afloat, her eyes still closed and mouth open, filled with water. I wanted to shout her name to wake her up but I knew she couldn't hear me, I only pulled her with me, my arm wrapped around her waist as I pulled us both to the edge of the cliff as quickly as I could.

My vision was still blurred and I could barely concentrate on the rock ledge as I pulled my arm out of the water and reached over the flat surface. I dragged her up from the water and so that she was half laying on the edge, her legs still in the water as I lifted myself onto my knees, shakily standing to my feet as I moved in front of her and dragged her out of the water and away from the edge. I felt like I was still chocking as I looked over her still body. I was scared of losing her.

Collapsing to the ground beside her I quickly but carefully rolled her body onto her side, watching the water spill from her mouth before moving her onto her back. Her airway was clear but that wasn't going to be enough. I placed my hands over her chest, my eyes blurring as I pushed down continuing the same rhythm as I counted hoping she would awaken but she only lay still. I waited but removed my hands that were now shaking uncontrollably.

"E-Emily!"

My voice was strained, broken, as my throat swelled.

Nothing was happening, she wasn't waking up and I didn't know what to do. I put my finger by the side of her neck, under her chin as I waited to feel a pulse.

I couldn't feel anything...

"Emily…" I whispered.

? POV

I groaned loudly, torso hunching over the ropes that were tied around my chest. I felt bruises already forming on my face and stomach. I struggled to lift my chest, only for another fist to collide against my cheek sending my neck to a jolt to the side. The ropes slowly sagged, beginning to loosen from the number of times I had been thrown to each side of the mast. I yelled out in pain as my now swollen face was beaten by another fist that gave no mercy as my body was thrown to the other side of the mast, the ropes now slipping off my chest as I fell forward, my knees hitting the hardwood deck, my hands catching my fall as my bruised chest heaved for air, trying to get my breath back before they could strike another hit again.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The loud demanding voice brought silence to the deck as numerous footsteps back away from me. I heard the owner of the voice begin to walk across the deck, each step getting louder until finally, their black leather boots stood in front of my face. I flinched as laughter escaped the man's mouth.

"I never said to go easy on him. Tie him back up!"

I groaned shutting my eyes sightly as I heard footsteps rushing on the deck until a pair of hands lifted me off the deck and threw me back against the mast, knocking the air I had been savouring at that moment. I was faced by the same group of men that reeked of alcohol and held daggers between their golden-crowned teeth.

"Let's have some real fun."

Cheers erupted on the deck as I looked up to face the owner of that voice, the captain himself, holding a devious grin on his face, his cold blue eyes shining in vengeance and enjoyment as he stood on the opposite side of the deck.

My eyes widened as a knife got thrown to my face, the blade stabbing into the wood above my head. I could feel the vibration run through the mast as I looked up to see the knife's blade stabbed into the now chipped wood. Laughter erupted on the ship as another knife went spiralling through the air before sticking into the post beside my head. The blades kept getting closer, each one only just missing my skin.

"Oh come on, is that all you got?!" The captain laughed before taking a chug of the deadly alcohol that was almost empty in the clear green bottle. I watched as he tilted the bottle up, the liquid partly missing his lips in his drunken state as it ran down his face, dripping from his poorly trimmed beard until he was satisfied enough to face me, his eyes narrowing as he dropped his now empty bottle, letting it shatter at his feet, his now empty hand reaching to his belt for his own dagger.

"Let's see some real action."

I watched as the captain stood to his side before moving his arm back. Before I could blink the blade had already stabbed into the mast, although the mast wasn't the only thing it had hit. I looked down to see the dagger beside my right arm, half of the blade into the mast and the other half had cut into the skin of my arm. I could feel the blood slowly moving down my skin, its warmth covering over the cold shivers that ran along my skin as it dripped from my fingers and landed on the deck beside my feet. The open wound began to sting as I was trapped between the rope and the mast leaving the sharp blade sitting in my skin. Cheers and laughter filled my ears while I was only left to stare down at my blood that was forming on the deck, hearing the same footsteps that I could easily distinguish as the captains approach me until I was greeted with the same leather boots.

"Someone's dirtied my decks again."

I winced as the captain took a fistful of my hair and forced me to look into his eyes. He grinned down at me, his bitter breath making my stomach turn.

"Look at the mess you made."

I gritted my teeth, my fists curling shorty after as I glared at the captain. I curled my lips before spitting the blood, which had been in my mouth from being punched in the face countless times, onto his long leather coat. The captain's fierce blue eyes turned dark as he glared back at me before looking down at his blood sprayed clothes. The crew had fallen completely silent, waiting to see what their captain was going to do.

"You foolish boy."

He forced out a light chuckle as he shook his head before suddenly colliding his fist to my face. I let out a strained yell of pain as I felt the rings covering each of his fingers break the skin on my already bruised face. My neck jolted to the side, my head falling until another punch struck the other side, one after another until I could feel swelling in my cheeks. The captain himself let out a loud groan after delivering the last punch he had in him, only stopping when he saw my body leaning helplessly beat over the ropes that were keeping me standing on my feet.

"Get the package," He said through gritted teeth while I forced myself to remain conscious.

Footsteps echoed in my ears as the ropes had been sliced with a sword causing my body to fall only to be caught and thrown over someone's shoulder. My head span and my vision remained blurred as the blood rushed to my head. There were a couple of them walking side by side the person carrying me as they moved below deck and down the hallway. I heard a door open before I was dropped onto the floor. I was left there for a moment as the groups of footsteps had left the room. I placed my hands on the wooden floor, struggling to push myself up as my eyes soon focused on the silver hook in front of my face. I shifted my eyes up to see the captain's angered face glaring down at me as he placed the hook under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Before he comes I'm going to make your last remaining days on my ship a living hell." He growled.

Even in my state, I couldn't help but scoff.

"Do you really think he'll give you what you want?"

I grinned as the captain's eyes widened.

"That's right, I know all about your brother."

The captain's eyes then narrowed as he grabbed a fist full of my collar.

"You don't know anything. You're just a foolish boy who never should have left the island in the first place." The captain spat before roughly letting go of my shirt before pushing me to the floor.

I was unable to move my bruised limbs leaving me to only watch the captain stand to his feet. Before he could leave the room he stopped and turned back to me, a smirk resting on his face.

"Don't worry; soon enough you'll get to go back."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **Do we have any predictions of how ? POV might be...**

 **What's the captain planning?**

 **Ben tried to save Emily but is he too late?**

 **Where's Will and Ethan?**

 **Find out next chapter ;)**


	46. What's Coming

Ben's POV

"Emily!" I yelled louder as her body lay still. I put my two fingers under her neck and waited for what seemed like a minute before I could feel a faint pulse against my fingers. I let out a squeal and almost knocked her back into the water trying to contain my excitement. She was still with me. She was still alive!

I shook my head and dropped back down beside her. This was no time to get excited yet. My eyes scanned over her still features. Why wasn't she waking up? What haven't I done, I've tried everything-

Wait, there is one thing I haven't tried...

I know Pan is somewhere close by; I'll probably end up getting drowned myself, if not by Pan then Will, once he finds out, but I don't have a damn choice. Emily was going to die if I didn't do this now and it is the only way to save her. I moved myself closer to her and gazed down at her parted lips. This is what has to be done.

I couldn't help but grin. I'm going to kiss her before anyone else does. Finally my chance has come; the moment I've waited so long for has finally come. I mentally kicked myself. No Ben you shithead you need to save her! She could die if you don't hurry!

My eyes widened as I looked down at her pale skin. I moved my hands to either side of her face before bringing my head down. I couldn't give her any air; my lips didn't even come close to touching hers. Instead I felt a giant kick to my stomach. I opened my eyes to see everything spinning before a sharp hard object collided against my back and head. I looked around confused to see Emily several meters away as I was left lying against a rock. What the hell just happened...

I grabbed my stomach as the pain throbbed while looking around to see what had thrown me in the air but there was nothing. I clenched my teeth as I realized it wasn't something but someone. The _one_ person that has the power and strength combined to throw a body in the air like a rag doll was the same person who sent me down to save Emily in the first place! And who had also ruined my one chance!

"Oh come on!" I yelled as I looked around to find where Pan was hiding. "Pan you piece of shit, I'm gonna beat you over the head with those damn pipes of yours-" I shouted but only to be whipped off of my feet and get slammed against the rock again. I groaned as this time was harder than the last. I lay on my side in pain as my back and head ached.

"Alright!" I yelled, "I get it!" I shouted knowing that Pan could definitely hear what I was saying and what I was thinking.

I heard gasping and coughing and quickly got up to my feet to see Emily laying on her side hunched over as she coughed up a large amount of water that had been held in her lungs. I ran over to her and practically jumped on her. "Emily thank god, you're okay!" I said happily as I pulled her into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a bear hug. I could feel tears blurring my vision as I held her tightly.

"B-Ben?" She questioned faintly, still trying to find her voice. "What happened?" I unwrapped my arms and moved her wet hair out of her face. "Pan happened." I spat as I helped her stand to her feet as she put her arm around my shoulder. She wobbled a bit but managed to walk with my help. I could feel her trembling from under me, her skin was still cold and her wet clothes stuck to her skin. I sat her down against the same rock Pan threw me against.

Emily's POV

I sat back and sighed as the warmth of the rock burned my skin. Even in this heat I still shivered from the cold. My eyes trailed our footprints until I stared off the edge of the cliffs. I wrapped my arms around myself and pulled my legs closer to my chest as I remembered exactly what had happened.

 _I heard the sound of metal clamping down. I was shocked to see metal handcuffs locked against my wrists, the chain molded into the rock beside me. Pan stood in front of me, his face held an angry expression. "What are you doing!" I shouted as I began to panic and pull at the chains. I was kneeling on the ground, I couldn't stand up because the chain was too short."Teaching you a lesson." Pan replied bitterly._

Pan was there, he watched me as I drowned, but I don't understand why. When we were laying beside each other I had thought that maybe he- "Emily!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Ben who was kneeling in front of me with a look of concern. "Are you alright?" Ben asked. I slowly nodded my head and stood up from the rock, Ben standing up after me as I walked to the edge of the cliff, my eyes flickering over the dark blue water. I felt Ben's presence by my side but I only kept my eyes down.

"This is going to sound crazy but for a second down there, before it all happened, I actually thought Pan was somehow different." I admitted before curling my fists. "I guess I fell right into his trap." I watched the water splash against the edge of the cliffs then down to my wrists that were still red and swollen. I scoffed. What more did I think Pan could be, he'll never change. "We're all just a part of it...part of his game just waiting to be knocked off the board when we least expect it."

A part of me felt disappointed. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed in Pan or myself for thinking I could trust him. He'll always be the person I know him to be. Whatever the feeling was, I shook my head and buried it deep down before turning to Ben. If it weren't for Ben I wouldn't be alive right now.

"Thank you Ben." I smiled warmly as I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him into a hug. I felt his chin place on top of my head as he hugged me back. I could hear him chuckle. "You're welcome my lady."

I chuckled and pulled away. I grabbed his sword that was lying on the ground before chucking it to Ben in which he caught with one hand. "Come on let's get out of here." I said before turning around to walk off the hill of rock before entering the jungle again, Ben trailing behind me as the hot sun was finally covered by the large trees.

Pan's POV

My nails were digging into my palms so hard that I had to force myself to pull away before I could break the skin. I watched with sharp eyes as Emily unwrapped her arms from Ben before smiling up at him, her eyes soft. It was so different, seeing the fear and anger being swept away as if the last events hadn't of even taken place. Perhaps I never noticed until now, of the way she really sees me. I would always look upon her pained or fearful features, nothing more. I know she's not like the other boys at all, far from obeying instructions, following rules and most of all accepting consequences for actions, and yet she's still here, on the island, driving me mad.

I could feel the wind picking up from behind me, moving the surrounding trees that began swaying along with it. I could feel a presence behind me as a dark voice spoke harshly in my ear. "Why did you save the girl, I told you before she will only make it harder for your plan to work." I turned to face my shadow, its yellow eyes glowing down on me. "What if you're wrong and she is who were looking for."

"You have tried but she will never believe." My shadow spoke bitterly as it moved closer to me. I gritted my teeth before facing my shadow and standing my ground. "I will find a way; I don't care how long it takes!" My shadow backed away. "Soon you will run out of time. You can't put all your effort into this one stubborn girl-"

"You will _not_ tell me what to do." I warned as I glared into its yellow eyes. "I made you and I can just as easily get rid of you." My shadow fell silent before lowering his head and moving away. I turned away from my shadow and began to walk. "Now go make yourself useful for once and find the information I wanted." I felt a gush of wind whip the trees behind me as my shadow flew off. I kept walking following the jungle, knowing every part of the island like the back of my hand, yet I still found myself off course.

I didn't know what to do with this girl anymore. My shadow was right about one thing, that Emily is beyond stubborn but most of all she would fight at anything to get her way even if it goes against my rules. I try to act superior towards her like the other boys which they all follow, well except for Will, which I can understand but that's what I hated most about her, it was close to impossible to get her to trust me. She always acted so differently towards the other boys, especially Will. Those two have grown a strong bond ever since she set foot on the island but in all good thanks to Connor they have grown further apart, hatred and jealousy lies between Will knowing the truth of what really happened, and I intend on keeping it that way. Even still the connection between them is still there, it's still strong even if they may not realize it. Emily's grown attachment to that boy. I couldn't describe the feeling except anger and dissatisfaction that she has trust in Will that she will never have with me...she believes in him...and it makes me sick.

Emily's POV

"Sooo," Ben said as he swung his arm over my shoulder. "Does this mean we're official?" He asked as he wriggled his eyebrows. I looked up at him sceptically. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked as a grin crept upon my face. Ben cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh you know, me saving your life and all."

I lifted up on my toes and kissed his cheek. "How's that for a thank you-"

I looked down to see Ben laying on the ground on his stomach, his head to the side, eyes half open as he grinned at the dirt. "What are you doing?" I laughed as he lay still.

"Just admiring the view." He replied dreamily, casually running his hands along the ground. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh again at his reaction. "Come on sleeping beauty it's nearly midday. We can't waist anymore time." I yelled behind me as I kept walking ahead. Before I could turn around to check I could already hear Ben running behind me.

Just as I looked ahead I stopped still in my tracks. I stared at the deer that was cautiously lowering it's head to eat the grass that lay under it. My stomach turned in huger. I barely had any energy since I almost drowned this morning. Ben was probably more exhausted then I was. This could be our only chance to eat until this test was all over. My eyes narrowed as I watched the deer's eyes flicking back and forth, ready to bolt at any second.

"Hey Emily, do you think-"

Before Ben could say another word I quickly put my hand over his mouth and pushed him against the tree beside him, my eyes never leaving the deer in case it made a run for it. I dropped my hand from his mouth only to be faced with Ben's wide smirk. "Knew you couldn't resist me." he said before winking.

"Ben!" I whispered as I rolled my eyes. "You'll scare it off."

Ben's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly peeped his head out from the tree only to quickly pull it back. I gave him a 'keep quiet' look before carefully reaching my arm back for my bow. I stretched my fingers ready to grasp an arrow only to realize there was nothing there. I dropped my head down as I pulled my arm back to my side. I must have left it lying beside me before all the water came rushing in. I felt vulnerable without any weapon on me, like I was completely open for anyone to attack. There's no way I could go back now, my bow and arrows would be completely submerged under all that water.

My stomach turned in a knot by just thinking about it, the feeling of not being able to breathe, the water entering my lungs and filling them as I choked. Slowly and painfully, until eventually all my senses began shutting down and I slowly began to drift into unconsciousness. After the pain could not be felt, it was surprisingly peaceful. The water silenced me as if I would have been asleep. Even in the darkness, I still saw him. The beams of sun reflecting on his still features as he lay peacefully beside me. But when those eyes opened, the emerald green flickered into anger, looking down on his prey and never looking away.

My eyes shot up as I felt a soft touch against my skin, bringing me out of my thoughts. Ben's blue eyes looked over me as his hand lifted my chin, giving me a saddened look. He knew what happened, he was there, he saw everything. Ben slowly took his sword out of his belt and held it up to his chest. I could see my reflection in the silver metal, my mouth parting slightly as I gazed at my own saddened features. My attention was pulled away from the blade as Ben adjusted his sword, and took a step out from the line of the tree, ready to attack. Before he could move I held his arm back causing him to give me a look of confusion. His hand relaxing while my grip still remained tight.

Pan said he wanted to test me. I had no idea that the test potentially could have killed me. I remember his angered expression, his fierce eyes flickering down on me, desperately searching. I don't know what he wanted and whatever he did want, I couldn't give to him...however I didn't think he would take things this far. I looked up at Ben who had been waiting for any signal of what to do.

"Let it go." I whispered, barely hearing myself.

There has been enough suffering for one day. Ben put his sword back into his belt and wrapped his arms around me. It caught me a little off guard but I soon closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest. "I'll alwaysbe here for you okay." Ben said as he pulled me closer, in doing so I knew he meant every word. "Ethan, Will and I...we're all here and we all care for you."

I opened my eyes slowly and Ben's arms unwrapped myself from me. My eyes widened as Ben put his hands on either side of my face and pulled my cheeks. "Now smile." Ben said while grinning himself. Demonstrating for me, his eyes squinted as his grin stretched to his whole face, showing all of his teeth like a little kid would. He held it to the point that I had to laugh to get him to stop.

"See that wasn't so hard." Ben laughed as he walked on ahead.

I looked back and saw the deer walking in the opposite direction, its beautiful golden fur coat shinning in the sun as it made its way in between trees and soon out of sight. I turned back around and ran to catch up with Ben. Even with Ben's support I couldn't help but frown after he mentioned Will.

 _"Ethan, Will and I...we're all here and we all care for you."_

It felt like I had an endless surge of regret building up as I knew that there was someone who didn't feel the same way. I know I hurt Will, but he was hurting for the wrong reasons. I wish I could be with him to explain everything that happened but even then I don't think he would let me. I hate myself for even thinking of leaving the island without him. It was so selfish of me to even consider it when Will and the other boys have been here for longer than I have. I just want to see him again and apologize; I don't care how long it will take.

 _"Don't bother..."_

Will's voice rang in my head repeating over and over again, reminding me of how I left things with him. I curled my fists has I silenced the voices in my head. Even if he hated me, I still wanted to know if he was okay. That much I had to know.

"Emily?"

I looked up to see Ben standing in the distance. I continued walking not even noticing that I had stopped in the first place until I reached Ben's side. I knew Ben could tell something was bothering me but thankfully he chose to ignore it as he continued walking behind me. I could feel sweat starting to form on my palms as the need to ask continued to building up inside of me. I had to ask. I'll force it out of Ben if I have to.

I stopped walking and turned around. "Ben have you seen Will?" I asked almost too loudly.

Ben flinched and shot up his hands up in defence. "Jesus woman." He exhaled slowly before sighing. "I did run into him when this kill test started but we got split up not too long after."

Ben's POV:

I tried to look anywhere but Emily's intimidating but hot face, which was very hard. I knew she was going to ask the one question I didn't want to answer.

Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask...please!

"Is Will angry at me?"

Shit.

 _Lie Ben,_ my subconscious told me. _Lie!_

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "N-No, no he's not-"

Oh forget it. Of course he is.

"Actually yes he is. And so am... I and Ethan too...what were you thinking!"

Emily looked up at me and gave me a pleading look. "Come on Ben not you too." she groaned. "Pan locked me in a cage before I could even get a chance to explain myself!"

"But you still wanted to leave with Connor." I accused which Emily instantly fired back.

"Not with Connor, I never liked him!"

I scoffed. "Obviously, he was a stupid little bitch."

"Ben!"

"What!" I said defensively, crossing my arms before mumbling under my breath. "...everyone was thinking it."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Emily spoke up. "Uh Ben." She spoke, her voice shaky.

I looked up and my eyes instantly widened. What the hell is that...

Emily's POV:

Ben backed up to my side, his eyes wide as we both stood shocked staring at the huge gust of wind that was moving into a cloud of dust forming a spiral into the air. I looked up at the cloud of wind as it shot up into the sky, spiraling closer towards us. The wind was getting stronger by the second, enough to shift our feet on the ground. It came out of nowhere. I moved the hair out of my face and looked up in fear at the spiraling storm that was moving its way closer to where we were standing. Ben and I latched onto each other as the ground shook from under us making us unbalanced to the point where we had to lean towards the ground.

"We must have pissed Pan off a fair bit to make him decide to kill us with freakin tornado!" Ben shouted over the wind before coughing as dirt flew in his mouth.

Did Pan really intend to do this to us? Or was it just part of the test?

I watched in horror as the tornado got closer and began ripping up tree roots from the ground. If it was strong enough to do then I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen to us. I could feel my feet shifting as the tornado was getting close enough that the branches around us began to get sucked in.

"Killed by mother nature. This is just bloody perfect." Ben groaned as he took out his sword.

I looked down at Ben's sword, confused of what he was planning to do. "What are you gonna do kill some wind?"

Ben gave me a blank look before gripping the handle with both hands and holding it up to his head in front of him. Ben used all his force to push the sword into the ground. It reached almost half way. I felt my feet getting pulled out from under me as the wind began to feel like a vacuum.

"Hold on!" Ben yelled.

I quickly grabbed onto his arm as the wind lifted the two of us off the ground. Ben held onto the handle of his sword, being the only thing stopping us from getting sucked straight into the tornado. Ben and I both ducked our heads as small branches and dirt came flying past us. I felt my fingers slightly sliding and I began to panic as I looked behind me at the tornado that was ripping up trees in it's way.

"Ben I'm slipping!" I cried out.

Ben looked me in the eyes, his eyes mirroring mine as panic covered his face. "Emily please!" Ben shouted. "Try to hold on!"

As I went to re grip the wind pulled me back and my hands slipped from Ben's arm. "Emily!" I heard Ben's scream against the wind. I felt my stomach drop as I hit the ground before getting dragged along the ground. I screamed as I felt the branches that were tearing up through the ground around me, ripping against my skin like a whip. My eyes stayed locked in terror at the tornado. Before I could get sucked into the spiraling storm I felt something hard collide against the back of my head. The force made the back of my head throb and my vision blurred. I was staining my eyes to see clearly. I could only barely see a massive tree trunk that lay on the ground beside my body. I had stopped moving with the wind but my body lay still against the tree which must have fallen from the tornado. The wind was still howling in my ears and pushing me further into the tree trunk. I looked up into the sky to see the tornado right next to me, the tree being the only thing keeping me from getting sucked in.

My vision blurred and my head throbbed in pain. I felt so dizzy and confused of that was going to happen. If the tornado snaps this trunk then I would surely be the next thing to go with it. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as a figure of a person was hovering over me. How were they able to stand in this wind as well as the tornado being just a second from tearing us apart. I blinked a couple of times and I was able to move in and out of clear vision. My eyes were met with a pair of shining green eyes. Their facial features became clear and I was shocked to see who was standing over me. He reached his hand down and placed it genitally against the side of my forehead. My eyes widened as he pulled away to see blood covering his entire hand. He looked down at his hand, his eyes flickering over the crimson red before looking back into my eyes. He leaned forward and that's when I could properly identify him.

"Pan?" I whispered almost faintly as I looked over his light brown hair and green eyes. I felt my body feeling heavier by the second as my vision blurred again, even worse than before. The sound of the wind began to quieten and the pain in my head began to hurt more.

"I'm sorry Emily."

Pan's words rang through my head as I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to update a new chapter. I have just finished school** **high-school, graduated and finished exams so it has been a bit hectic. This chapter still needs editing and more detail that I will eventually fix when I have some more time, but I will be updating a few more chapters later today and tomorrow so get ready for those!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think is going to happen next!**

 **Who do you think will make it out alive?**

 **What is Pan planning?**

 **Find out next chapter!**


	47. Don't Let Me Fall Asleep

Will's POV  
I hesitated for a moment before pushing against my hut door. The smell of burning wood filled the air as I watched some of the older boys burning out the bonfire. Once the last flame was burnt out, the orange flakes fell to the ground soon turning into a grey ash before leaving a trail of smoke that curled out of the ash into the air. The two boys had checked over the fire pit, finally finishing their last duties for the evening before calling it a night. Their footsteps slowly faded as they headed back to their huts. After the last door closed the silence was soon replaced by the sounds of the jungles night animals coming to life. My eyes adjusted to the night and I slowly stepped my way down to the gravel path that joined in a line along all of the huts. I placed each step carefully against the ground as the gravel moved under my feet. I stopped two huts before the last one and waited.

Just on time, I watched as Emily carefully moved out of her hut and crept down the steps until she too was standing along the gravel path. Before she took another step she glanced both left and right of the line of huts and pulled her brown hood over her head, covering her face. I looked back behind me to see Pan's hut which stood tall, almost like a small house compared to the rest of our huts. The full moon shined down on us, being the only light source to see. If Pan were to catch either one of us we would definitely be punished for breaking one of his top rules. Emily was breaking curfew, but then again, so was I. I guess it didn't matter anymore if we had already broken almost all of Pan's rules. Now there was only one rule left. Don't get caught.

I turned back to Emily but she was no longer standing on the gravel path. My eyes narrowed as I tried to find even a glimpse of where she went and luckily I could just see her on the other side of campus, her cloak flying back against the wind as she ran into the line of trees then into the jungle. I took a sharp breath and covered my hood over my head before running after her. I ran across the large section of grass easily because the surface was flat but had to slow down as I entered through the line of trees and bushes, my footsteps getting louder as broken branches and leaves snapped under my feet. It was hard to see where to step but once I got through the bushes, the trees became more scattered and made it easier to run faster.

The darkness made it near to impossible to see in the distance, I could barely see the trees and vines that were coming at me as I ran. I couldn't see Emily but I could hear her laughter echoing through the forest. I followed it until my feet began to slow down with each step I took, sinking into the soft ground. As I got closer I could see the palm trees and shore line. Soon enough I pushed through the palm trees and my feet sunk into the sand, only then did the laughter stop. I could hear my pulse beating in my head making me feel slightly light headed as I tried to get my breath back. My eyes scanned the shores of the beach and stopped once I laid eyes on Emily, her hood was off and she was standing beside someone who had their hood covering their face. I frowned in confusion as Emily smiled up at the person.

It was only when the boy removed his hood that I could clearly see his face. I clenched my jaw and pulled out my dagger as I glared at Connor. I knew he was dead. I knew this was my mind playing tricks on me. I know this because I've had the same continuous dreams since Pan put us through this test. Without a second thought I ran down to the shore to face the two of them. Even though I was standing right in front of them their attention was not disturbed. They didn't even acknowledge that I was standing there. I felt a pain in my chest as Emily ignored me, she didn't even see me. I followed her eyes as she looked down to a small object that had been placed in the sand. I jumped back as the sand in front of me poured down into a green swirling mist. My eyes only lifted from the ground when I saw Emily grasp Connors hand. I looked from their locked hands down to the twirling green hole in the sand. They were going to jump. She was going to leave us behind...she is going to leave me behind.

"Emily." I shouted but she still couldn't hear me.

"Emily!" I shouted louder this time. My eyes lit up as I saw her head turn to me in confusion.

"Will?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I prepared for the dream to now end as it always did. I waited but nothing was happening, I wasn't waking up. This could be my one chance; I had to ask her before I woke up. I blinked slowly before grabbing hold of her other hand, looking her straight in the eyes. She held a look of confusion as she looked down at my hand.

"I just need to know one thing." I paused as she looked back up at me. "Did you ever like him?" Emily glanced at Connor before turning back to me. "Did you really want to leave with him?"

I felt a cold shiver run through me as she pulled her hand away from mine. I looked up at her only to see a grin across her face. She pulled Connor closer to her and I could feel a sharp pain in my chest. "Of course I did." She chuckled as if my question was absurd. I could only stand frozen as I watched the girl I thought I once knew slip through my fingers. I was met with her sharp hazel eyes once more as the grin remained on her face instead of the warming smile I was used to.

"Connor's more than you'll ever be...You're no more than a lost boy."

My lips parted in shock as I felt everything freeze around me. I looked at Emily in disbelief. Her harsh words were spoken with no hesitation, no emotion at all, only cutting like glass. My legs were stiff as I took a couple steps away from her. I wanted to run but my whole body was frozen. I looked around to see everything moving at a painfully slow pace as if punishing me to watch every moment, letting the moment last as long as possible. I was forced to watch Emily turn her back to me as she jumped into the green portal, Connor along her side as they both disappeared into the green mist. The portal soon closed leaving a spiral of sand behind at my feet.

She was gone.

I felt pressure building in my chest and throat, followed by a burning sensation. I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I choked, forcing myself to breathe again. All I could feel was a numbing pain along with her voice echoing in my head, repeating the same words I never would have thought to come out of her mouth.

You're no more than a lost boy...

* * *

I woke up in a jolt to the sounds of my own screams echoing in the cave. I lay on my side wrapping my arms around myself as I tried to calm my breathing. Sweat came running down my face then down my neck as I slowly sat up. I closed my eyes tightly before opening them to see the rock walls of the cave. My hands began to shake as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I didn't trust myself anymore; I had to know if I was awake or still dreaming. My eyes trailed along the walls of the cave until I turned around to see the sun slowly rising. I blinked a couple of times letting my eyes adjust to the light that slowly peered into the cave.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I repeated as I finally got my breath back to a normal pace.

I looked out at the different shades of yellow and orange that settled in the sky nearing the sun. The sunrise and sunsets of Neverland were truly a beautiful sight. My vision became blurred as the colours mixed together. It only became clear again as a wet substance rolled down my checks. I wiped my hand along my face only for more tears to escape my eyes. I couldn't hold them back no matter how hard I tried not to.

 _"You're no more than a lost boy..."_ Emily's voice still rang in my head.

My breathing became rash and uneven as my head spun. I curled my fists and leaned down, placing my forehead on the cold rock of the cave. I crouched over, reaching my hands over my head I pulled at my hair. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and saw several drops hit the ground in front of my eyes.

"She wanted to leave…" I whispered as I tugged slightly on my hair.

My eyes became blurry once more and I blinked to release the salty stinging sensation. "She wanted to leave me and never come back!" I yelled.

"She wanted to leave me behind!" I screamed.

I heard my voice bounce off the edge of the caves as my chest began to rise and fall. I slowly lifted my chest up and untangled my hair from my fingers. I knelled looking back at the sun rising letting the warmth hit my face as my eyes burned. I could still feel tears running down my face but I chose to ignore it. Instead I kept my eyes locked on the sun, they never strayed away. It was a distraction as I ran my hand along my belt before grabbing the handle of my dagger. Maybe she was right. Maybe I am just a lost boy. I slowly pulled it out and held it in my lap. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I turned the blade around, grasping a firm grip with both of my hands placed on the handle.

"I don't w-want this. I don't want this a-anymore..." I choked out.

I extended my arms out in front of me before taking a sharp breath in. My hands began to shake no matter how hard I squeezed to keep them still.

 _"We made a promise remember, we're going to stick together. I don't care how hard things get, I'll make sure we find a way to get out of here."_

I watched my tears fall onto the blade as I looked down at my lap. My eyes widened as I stared at my dagger.

What am I doing...

I can't do this to her, even after everything she's done. I won't end it like this. I wiped my eyes and threw my dagger away from me before grabbing my things and leaving the cave. The sooner I kept moving the better. I need to distract myself and if Pan decided to have some crazy beasts come after me then I would rather get my anger out on something worth killing. I'll do anything I can to keep myself distracted, anything to not make me fall back asleep. I gathered my things before climbing down the cliff.

? POV  
I flinched as the captain kicked the door open with his foot. A blue see through glass bottle of liquor was held lightly in his hand. He swung the bottle by his side as he stumbled to his desk. Once he sat down he took a couple of sips before running one hand through his black hair. He tilted the bottle upside down before slamming it back down on his desk. I heard him curse under his breath as he dropped the now empty bottle to its side. After gazing at the bottle his ice blue eyes moved across the room until they stopped once he noticed me. His eyes locked with mine in a cold stare. He blinked slowly before leaning back in his chair. Even in the past the captain would drink but now that I had come back to the ship after all those years I have never seen the captain drink to the extent he would now. I wouldn't blame him, not after what Pan did to him.

There was a time, many years ago when the crew members and the two captains of the Jolly Roger, and the boys of Neverland would exchange resources and supplies. However when the oldest of the captains grew curious of the magic that Neverland possesses he became selfish and determined to take it for himself, and he almost did succeed. I convinced Pan to stop the two captains from entering Neverland, however Pan was beyond angry that the oldest captain wanted to steal magic from Neverland and decided on permanent banishment. I thought that Pan would stop there but his anger grew and he banished the oldest captain not only from the island but from our entire world. No one knows where Pan banished the oldest captain to, he wouldn't tell us, explaining that it was for our own safety if we ever got caught. Looks like Pan was wrong about that, since I have gotten a beating from the captain himself every time he got the chance.

The youngest captain was only left with rage knowing that he's brother was gone and used his anger to sneak onto the island and attack our boys for revenge. I still remember that horrific day. Even Pan didn't know what to do, the boys were young and not skilled for any kind of attack. The captains crew wiped out almost half of our boys. Pan had to use his magic to get the pirates off the island. I had never seen Pan act so inhuman then he did on that day. He cursed the Jolly Roger so it would never be allowed to set course near the island, only to forever remain on the seas of Neverland. They weren't allowed to come near the island and they weren't allowed to leave Neverland's waters. The only thing stopping the crew from ever thinking of invading the island again was the trauma Pan left on the pirates. I couldn't even count the amount of times Pan drove a sword into a pirate's chest.

There were so many bodies lying on the ground, both boys and pirates. Bloodshed was an understatement compared to what Pan did. I remember Pan being covered in it, arms and chest all stained red as his eyes flickered slowly to insanity. Only then did Pan make the rule that the boys were not allowed to leave the island, we weren't even allowed to go near the water, we were to stay on the island permanently, those left of us anyway. Even as loyal as I was to Pan from that day I planned in secret to escape the island. Pan wouldn't bring anymore boys to the island for the next couple of months which made it harder to escape since he kept a close watch on all of the boys. It took months to prepare. I couldn't tell anyone, not even Felix who I trusted more than any of the other boys because he was closest to Pan. Once we got the call that a new boy would be arriving I decided it was my only chance to escape while everyone was distracted.

"Why did you come back to this place when you had the chance to escape?" The captain asked as he looked in my direction before examining his silver hook.

"I have unfinished business to attend to." I said to the captain whose lips curled into a grin.

"Don't we all." The captain chuckled to himself as he slurred his words.

I knew he was drunk which was lucky for me because it means he wouldn't be stable enough to hurt me and more importantly, I could get some answers. It would have been over three years now since I was on Neverland and I'm guessing a lot has changed. I could be honest with him because I knew he won't remember any part of this conversation but this _is_ the captain of the Jolly Roger, I'm not going to risk giving valuable information away, not if my life depended on it.

The captain laughed. "I'm sure Pan will be more than happy to take you back to his hell of an island once we exchange our deal." The captain pointed a finger at me. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure of it."

Oh captain, if only you knew Pan as well as I do. He doesn't keep his deals. Especially a deal with the captain of the Jolly Roger.

I looked down at my shackled, red swollen hands before sighing.

Come on Pan...what is taking you so long.

Will's POV  
My eyes narrowed as I stood still. I grabbed my sword out of my belt and positioned for attack. Once again I heard the snapping sound of a branch. Something was off, I could sense it. My eyes scanned the jungle trees as I tried to look for any kind of movement. I was just about to relax and keep moving when I felt something grab a tight hold of my ankle and twist my legs above my head. I groaned as my body flipped upside down. My eyes widened to see myself dangling by a rope in air.

I heard loud laughter coming from below me and rolled my eyes.

"Looks like I did catch an animal." Felix grinned as he examined me.

My face scrunched as the pressure began to run to my head.

"Put me down." I said through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened as Felix stood beside the tree with a grin as he swung his sword to the trunk which instantly cut the rope that was holding me up. I heard the rope snap before my stomach dropped. I didn't have much time to land properly as I fell a second after. I groaned as I landed on my side, carefully rolling over I managed to get up from the ground. I picked up my sword and placed it in my belt before walking away. I honestly don't have time to put up with Felix's shit right now, I need to move on otherwise I won't be able to make it out of this kill test alive.

"Oh come on Will, I'm not the bad guy here." I ignored Felix and kept walking. "You should be thanking me, believe it or not, I'm the one who saved her from getting killed by a mermaid." I stopped walking and turned on my heal which irritated me more when I saw Felix's grin widen. I walked over to Felix while he kept talking. "Shame I couldn't do anything about those nasty scratches around her neck."

Without a second thought I pushed Felix to the ground. Nostrils flared as I grabbed a fist full of his shirt. My eyes narrowed as Felix chuckled and rolled his head back until it hit the ground. "You know Connor and I had a good talk when he was...well you know, _alive._ " Felix grinned as he continued to speak as my fists tightened slightly putting pressure around his neck. "You wouldn't believe the things he said he wanted to do to her-"

I punched Felix straight to the face before grabbing his shirt again. "You know I'm getting real sick of you pissing me off every time I have to run into you. So why don't you just shut the hell up before I _accidentally_ kill you too." I spoke through gritted teeth. I glared at Felix, heat burning through me as a grin appeared back on his face. I inhaled a sharp breath while extending my arm back to punish the grin off of his face but instead I felt myself feeling light headed.

 _"She was so close, I bet she would have gone with Connor if I hadn't of stopped her."_

I got off of Felix and stood to my feet as Pan's voice was left echoing in my head. I turned looking in all directions to see Pan but I couldn't find him, his voice wasn't close enough.

 _"You saw it in your dreams, didn't you Will."_ Pan asked even though we both knew the answer.

I exhaled out of frustration. "Get the hell out of my head!" I yelled.

I heard Pan laugh which made me even madder. I turned around to follow the irritating sound to see Pan standing in the distance only a few feet away from me. My eyes narrowed as a look of mischief appeared on his face, a smirk soon following after.

 _"What do you think Will, are you just a lost boy?"_

I could feel rage running through me. Pan knew this question, he was there, he was the one who brought me here all those years ago, not the shadow, Pan himself. He was the reason I became who I am. Except he wiped my past, everything I ever remembered, all the memories since I set foot on this damn island were removed by Pan. I never knew the truth and he refused to tell me. He had never done this to the other boys, only me, which was mostly the reason why we didn't get along. 'Getting along' was an understatement, we despised each other.

I shot daggers at Pan who only held a look of amusement on his face. Before I could say anything or think anything Pan had disappeared into thin air. I wasn't going to let him slip away, not this time. I sprinted after him, passing through the trees as if they weren't there. I could see Pan appearing then disappearing in the distance, using his magic to move through the jungle. I began to run faster as he began to jump to further distances.

I could see Pan more clearly now, I was gaining on him fast. It almost looked as though he was slowing down. I was so focused on Pan that I hadn't even realized where I was running. I was running behind Pan and I reached out to grab him but before I could even get any closer he disappeared into thin air. At the pace I was running I had no chance to slowly down. An excruciating pain burned my body as I collided with an object and collapsed to the ground. My vision was blurred as my body was forcing itself to stay still, I couldn't move. It took almost a minute for my vision to slightly clear. My face fell of confusion as I reached out, only to instantly pull my hand back as a sharp burning sensation ran through my hand. There was definitely something there, I couldn't see what it was but I had ran straight into it. Only then did I remember what Pan had said before we began this test.

 _"There will be a barrier cutting all of you off from the training area as well as Campus. It is quite simple, once you have eliminated your fear an item will be dropped before you. Then and only then, will you be allowed to return back to Campus where I will be waiting."_

How could I of been so stupid to follow Pan. My head spun in circles and my body felt so heavy that it felt as if it was falling through the ground.

"Will?"

My breath hitched as heard a voice. It couldn't be...

I tried to see if it was really the person I thought it was but my vision was blurred too much to see the person's face. Before I could say anything my vision went back and the sounds around me soon faded with it.

Emily's POV  
At this point I don't think I could understand what was real and what was a dream. If I was awake or if I was waiting to wake up. All I do know is that whenever I did close my eyes, it would only make things worse when I had to open them again. I could still hear Pan's voice speaking to me. The wind had stopped. Ben's calls were blocked. The only thing I could concentrate on was Pan's soft words.

 _"I'm sorry Emily..."_

My eyes slowly opened, light seeping in as I blinked to clear my vision from being blurred. After I could see my other senses slowly came back too. The wind shot in all directions around me as I looked up once again to see the tornado circling. It wasn't a dream; everything that had happened was real. That means Ben was here with me too.

I turned around to where I last remember seeing him. Crawling my way over to where we were last standing. Staying as low against the ground as I could, tightly holding onto the roots that were submerged into the ground planted so far below that the tornado couldn't rip them up from the ground.

My stomach sank as I stared at Ben's sword which stood half way beneath the ground on its own. Ben was nowhere to be seen. I reached out and grabbed the thin, ripped piece of Ben's shirt that was tangled around his sword, blowing furiously in the wind as I held the material in my hand. As I thought of the worst my grip loosened and the white material slipped through my fingers. I watched it flow behind me with the wind as it got sucked into the tornado. I turned back as my eyes watered. I don't want to believe it, I can't.

Using all the strength I had left, I forced myself to reach up against the wind and grab a tight hold of the handle. I jumped in shock as soon as I grabbed a hold of the handle as it illuminated in a bright green. I reached my other hand up to grab what was remaining of the handle and stood to my feet. I pulled the sword up from the ground, it's green glowing blade still shining as I held it in front of me. My feet stayed firmly on the ground, I wasn't unbalanced in the slightest despite the wind tearing away at every branch around me. I looked at the sword in confusion. Where did Ben get this sword?

The green blade was protecting me from getting sucked into the tornado. My eyes widened as I looked up into the air to see the tornado doubling in size. That's when I noticed that it wasn't moving, the tornado was circling in the same spot. My grip on the shining blade tightened as I took a firm step towards the tornado, one after the other, still keeping a safe distance away. As I got closer the green blade shined brighter. I looked from the sword to the tornado. I squinted my eyes to see a figure standing inside the circling storm. I blinked a couple of times but the figure still remained standing as still as I was.

This had to be it. The whole reason Pan made us go through this test was to face our darkest fears. Whoever the person standing there is, must be it. I took a calm breath and brought the sword level with my chest as I pointed it towards the tornado. I'm ready to face this now. I've seen a lot of scary things on Neverland but this was going to be what I feared most. My darkest fear. Before I could even blink the tornado shot down from the sky and hit the ground. I covered my arm over my eyes as I braced myself for the blast of wind. It whipped past me, the impact hitting my body all at once. Even still my legs struck firmly to the ground. I took an uneasy breath as the wind died down to silence.

I removed my arm slowly to see the figure still standing where it was before. My lips parted in shock as the figure looked back at me. I felt my stomach turn as the person locked eyes with me. Once noticing me a grin formed on their face. How was this even possible...

It was me...


	48. Darkest Fear

Pan's POV  
I ran my fingers over the edge of the thin paper before glancing back up to my shadow who waited patiently. Its eyes widening in curiosity as I lifted the letter back up to my eye level, holding the thin paper at its edges. I focused on the corner of the paper, tilting my head ever so slightly as I watched a small flame ignite. The warmth of the flame gave me no sense of pain as it slowly burned at my fingertips, the ink smudging and soon melting away against the heat.

A grin curled through my lips as I turned to my shadow.

"Some people never change."

My shadow's eyes narrowed.

"What of the boy?"

I looked out past the shadow to the horizon as the sun slowly moved up above the water's edge, bringing the light up with it. The blues of the water illuminating off the surface as the waves washed up on the shore, the sand sinking slightly beneath my feet. It was calming...the mornings, as though the whole island was slowly awakening. It reminded me of the first days I spent alone on the island.

I forced myself to pull out of my trance as the burning smell of paper took over my senses and brought me back to my shadows attention.

"The package will be delivered as the deal goes according, which I suspect judging by the letter that the time should be arriving very soon," I paused and turned to my shadow, "Did you get any sight of them?"

"I'm afraid not," The shadow spoke, lowering its tone.

A smirk formed on my face.

"The captain knows the rules and the consequences. He's still been a part of the game since the very beginning, he knows how to play, but now, I guess he has decided to make things a little more interesting."

"What are you going to do?"

I grinned as that the shadows question.

Isn't that the question everyone wants to know.

"I guess we will have to wait and see, but for now the boys will be put the final test."

Ethan's POV

 _"Ethan, wake up."_

I turned over and breathed heavily as I heard her voice whispering in my ear.

 _"I'm waiting for you."_

It didn't matter how hard I covered my ears, I could still hear her voice. It was manipulating, controlling, every word slowly echoing in my head and the worst part was that it wouldn't stop.

 _"Why did you run away from me?"_

The tone changed, sounding slightly more aggressive. I jumped in fright when I felt a hand place on my shoulder forcing me to wake up. I blinked my eyes open slowly, allowing for the light to seep through. It was just a nightmare, I reassured myself as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. But once my eyes had adjusted I furrowed my brows in confusion, pulling my arm away as the rough material I was used to was now as soft as silk. I felt my stomach sink as my eyes flickered over the hand stitched, golden palace insignia that was imprinted into the corner of the wrist cuff line. That confusion soon turned into fear as I pulled my hands away from the soft red quilt that was covered in hand-sewn golden patterns. My eyes trailed to the edge of the large bed as the memories came flooding back. I could feel myself sweating as I quickly lifted the quilt off of my legs and stumbled out of my bed.

No, it can't be...h-how could I be back here?

I felt a cold rush as I stood to my feet, my bare skin touching the dark-grey tiled floor. I quickly looked around my room at the familiar setting. Everything was just how I had left it, as if I _had_ never left it. I scanned the large room before I found the large double doors on the opposite side of the room.

I had to get out of here before she catches me.

I didn't have much time.

I ran to the doors, my shaken hands reaching hold of the golden handles, soon hesitating to pull them down as I listened for any movement outside the doors. I waited a couple seconds but the only thing I could hear was my pulse beating in my head. I pulled the doors behind me and stepped out into the main corridor, quickly glancing left and right to see if any guards were patrolling the hallway, only to find that it was empty.

She always had guards watching my room.

It didn't feel right, it was so unlike her.

Something was off.

I made sure the hallway was clear one last time before turning to my right and running down the hallway to the next long corridor that lead to the courtyard. It was all coming back to me. I double checked before turning the corner but there were still no guards. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had to get back to Neverland. I couldn't believe it myself but staying here was far worse. I was so close to the courtyard doors but something had caught my eye, so much that I had stopped running. Instead I was standing still, out of breath as I looked at the large circular gold-framed mirror that hung out of place against the dark shaded wall. That wasn't the only thing that was out of place. I couldn't help but stare at my reflection. I looked so different. My skin was clear; free from its usual dirt smudged skin, my dark brown hair was cut clean and short. My ruffled shirt and brown cloak were replaced with a white silk button up blouse. It was all too familiar from such a long time ago.

"Hey you!" My eyes widened as I looked at the two guards, both dressed in the night-black armour I remember all too quickly, their swords already drawn. "Stay exactly where you are!"

I didn't give it a second thought before talking off in the opposite direction. The guard's shouts followed behind me followed by the echo of their boots as they ran after me. I picked up the pace, beginning to near the next corner of the hallway. I glanced behind me to see the two guards running not too far off from me, their heavy armour still left me with a safe gap between them. I went to turn back around but a heavy impact collided into me sending me falling backwards to the hard tiled floors.

I looked up to see another two guards in front of me. I could just see their eyes staring down at me through their black helmets. Before I could figure out whether to fight them off and make a run for it the other two guards had already caught up to me, their footsteps coming to a stop behind me. That was the last thing I could see before a sack got thrown over my head. I could feel the guards grabbing a firm hold of my arms as they lifted me off from the ground, quickly restraining my hands behind my back as they pushed me forward to walk with them.

It wasn't long until I heard a set of doors opening, their tight grips letting go of my arms before forcefully pushing me to my knees. I swung my hands in front, catching my fall as the sack was then removed from my head. I lifted my chest up and swallowed the lump in my throat. I could feel my mouth drying by the second as I looked around at the large room I once remembered. Silver silk curtains draped over the east open balcony, inside following the same luxury with a large fire place, fur rugs and expensive furniture that was the finest in the kingdom. However my eyes froze at the woman who had her back to me, sitting in her chair, her black fitted dress falling to the grey tiled floor.

I gritted my teeth as I stood to my feet.

"What do you want from me, evil queen," I spat bitterly.

I heard a sigh escape her lips. She stood from her chair and turned to face me. I glared at her as she did to me. It was as if she hadn't aged at all. Her raven hair was styled back falling by her side as the dark strands blended with the darkness of her dress. She raised her hand towards the guards, gesturing for them to leave the room. I watched as the four of them left at her command. Once they closed the door behind them I turned back around.

"As much as I like that name," She spoke, her grin disappearing as she clenched her jaw, "I prefer for my son to address me as mother."

I scoffed.

"A mother would be the last thing I would ever call you."

I curled my fists as my memories flooded back uncontrollably.

"You're horrible. You killed all those innocent people just because their lips were locked in fear. They couldn't give you what you wanted and you decided to kill them for it, all of them! Women and children, all innocent, all died because of your petty revenge. People will only look at you as a villain, not a queen."

I watched as her eyes shined brightly out of pure anger. I knew what she was capable of but I had to say it now. I couldn't say it before because I was afraid of her, but now, I don't care what she thinks because I don't care about her.

"They are afraid of you, always have and always will be. They know who their real queen is-"

"Don't you dare say her name in my kingdom!-"

"Snow White," I finished with a smirk on my face. "You and I both know she would be a better queen then you could ever be, it's her rightful throne, is it not?"

I watched her fingers tightening in her arm-length gloves.

"How dare you!" She yelled, her face filled with rage, "That girl who you think is some kind of hero, is the one responsible for your own father's death!"

"I can't blame her for something she did not do," I tried to reason yet this only seemed to drive her passion of vengeance against her worst enemy.

My eyes widened as she disappeared from where she was standing, my breath hitching a second later with a cold shiver running through my body as I felt her presence behind me.

"All I wanted was for you to love me for who I am," She spoke through gritted teeth but I could hear the hurt in her voice.

I shut my eyes slowly before opening them again; leaving behind any forgiveness I had felt. There was none left. I can't ignore what she has done.

"I'm sorry, but I can't love someone like you," I said truthfully, feeling the pits of my stomach tighten.

I flinched as she appeared before my eyes. Never had I seen her more furious than she was now. I could even hear her frustrated breaths as her eyes glared at me indecisively. I felt a wave of regret surging through me because I know what she is capable of...I've seen it myself. I know she has magic and I know how she uses it towards those who betray her. Now all I could think of was what she was going to do to me. I could tell she was deciding which now made me fearful of what she might choose to do with me.

I waited until finally she extended her arm quickly causing me to flinch as she placed her hand flat against my chest, straight over my heart. I could feel my heart beat increasing by the second and I know she could too. I waited in fear for her to say something. Her eyes met mine and I could still see the anger in her eyes.

"You see, it's still beating."

My body froze as the words left her mouth. I had really crossed the line this time. What I thought was courage and bravery may be the consequence for my own death. I watched with wide eyes as she slowly pulled her hand away from my chest. Both confusion and fear were the only things circling my mind as I tried to figure out what she is going to do. I watched as she raised her hand and clicked her fingers. I blinked and we were no longer in the palace. The open space became a narrow brick room. I was left standing in shock as she left my side and walked further into the small room. My legs began to shake as I forced myself to walk; my eyes trailed the two long walls, both sides mirroring images of the other, boxes upon boxes stacked from the grey tiles of the floor to the ceiling, with golden frames separating each individual box. I could feel my throat swelling up as I saw every box blinking in the shade of red around the room, all flashing out of sync. I know what they are and I know what she does with them. This is where she keeps them. This is her vault.

"Ethan dear, would you come over here," She spoke calmly but I could hear the authority and control in her voice. It wasn't something she wanted me to think twice about. Not following her instructions now would be putting me in a far worse situation then I'm already in.

I walked over to where she was standing behind the dark green curtain which reached down to the floor. She pulled the fabric away revealing a smaller curved stone-wall. Once again rows of boxes filled the entire space, except these boxes weren't flashing red; they were gold and held a number and a letter imprinted within the small circle in the middle of the box.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She spoke in awe as she tilted her head up, looking at each one of them.

I didn't say anything, I just waited silently.

"Each one of these hearts have very special meaning to me."

She looked at the box in front of her, her hands grasping the sides of the gold frame before pulling it out from the wall. I look a step back as I looked into the box that she had slid out, only to see that it was empty. My back touched the curtain but before I could take another step she held her other hand behind her, using her magic to freeze me on the spot. I couldn't move at all no matter how much I tried. She turned around to face me, taking a step closer before reaching her hand out, her icy fingers grazing my skin as she stroked my cheek.

"You have betrayed me as your queen and as your mother."

The calm tone she had been maintaining since we entered her vault was now replaced by the built up anger she had been holding back.

When I was little I thought she was good, or at least, I thought she could change...I really did. But this vault is just one of the many reminders that she can never change. She will always be who she is, not a queen, not a mother, just a villain.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do, store it away in your countless boxes so you can use it to control me whenever you want to?" I said through gritted teeth.

I felt my body loosen up as she undid the magic that was keeping me frozen. It was a mistake to think I could be off my guard for a second in front of the evil queen. I felt my airway closing quickly, my body jolting forward leaving me groaning in pain. My insides turned as she lashed her hand in front of me, reaching straight into my chest. I could feel her fingers locking around my heart as she began to rip the organ from its place. I screamed out, never knowing the extent of pain her victims could feel until I felt something tear inside my chest forcing me to hunch over as she ripped her hand back out. I grabbed my chest, my legs struggling to keep me from collapsing to the floor as I tried to breathe. I looked up only to stare in disbelief at the glowing red heart that was placed in her hand. It was my heart. I could hear it beating outside of my body, the pace quickly getting faster.

"Until you have learned your lesson, yes." She finally answered my question while placing my heart inside the box before closing it and turning to face me, "But for now there's someone I want you to meet."

I felt the pain slowly fading away now that she was no longer holding onto my heart. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion until I saw her eyes focusing on something behind me. I turned around to see a boy dressed in unusual clothing, perhaps a few years older than me who held the curtain back with one hand and looked over me. He had piercing green eyes, ones I had never encountered before. His lips curled into a mischievous smirk, his eyes beginning to sparkle as he looked down at me.

"Your name is Ethan, right?" He grinned as he lifted a brow. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. My name is Peter Pan." He introduced formally, a smirk soon rising to his face. His tone was playful as if I was supposed to already know who he was.

I didn't know what to say to him, I only watched as he pulled the curtain behind him and dropped something to the ground. I stared down as a green portal began to open beneath the grey bricks on the floor. The boy leaned over and soon enough a dark figure rose up from the portal. I could see through it as it hovered in front of me, its yellow eyes growing in size as it gazed down at me. The eyes stood out the most from the rest of the body as its black figure seemed to surround me, allowing me to only see its yellow eyes that held me in a trance. It didn't speak but I couldn't look away from it. Even though I couldn't see I could still hear the boy talking to her.

"You knew you had to pay the price, and the price was your boy."

"You can take him; I don't want to see him again."

The boy scoffed, "You were never a mother to the boy, only a controlling queen who had to crawl her way to power," I heard the boy speak back. He sounded angry.

"Take him and go before I change my mind" She spoke through clenched teeth, "I never want to see either of you _ever_ again."

"Don't worry, you won't."

I heard footsteps coming closer until they stopped behind me. My eyes blurred as I felt a tears fall from my eyes. I wasn't sure of the reason why I was sad. Hearing the words hurt but I couldn't feel anything. That pain I would usually get in my chest was gone. It felt empty without a heart, as if I could no longer feel anything. All I know is that she didn't want me and she never wants to see me again.

"Ethan, come with me and I will take you away from here and away from her," I heard the boy whisper beside me. I looked at the figure which was still hovering above the green portal waiting. "You know you don't want to stay here."

Even as horrible as she is, she is still my family. My father died in an accident and she now wants to abandon me. I was alone and I had nowhere to go. I lifted my eyes from the green portal and looked to the figure that now held his hand out to me.

"Ethan, come to Neverland." I heard the boy speak, his voice echoing through my head as I took the shadows hand.

Emily's POV  
My ears rang as the wind stopped completely. I stood still standing firmly on my feet, the blades glowing green soon slowly fading back to the silver beneath my hand as I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes. The tornado was gone, the trees slowly swayed before everything became somewhat still. I blinked slowly thinking I must have been seeing things except once I opened my eyes that person was still standing there. They hadn't moved either. I squinted as the person followed my actions and lifted their head. It was only when I noticed their face looking back at me and the long hair sitting over their shoulder that I found myself lost for words. I saw myself looking back at me.

I felt my stomach drop as I watched myself begin to walk towards me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do I could barely believe what I was seeing. I just waited until the distance between us shortened. Once she stopped a couple feet in front of me I could see some strange differences. My hair was a darker shade than my soft brown and my eyes were piercing blue compared to my hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked only for laughter to escape her lips.

It sounded like a dumb enough question now that I had said it out loud but I knew there wasn't any possible way there could be two of me. It was definitely some form of magic so I guess I should have asked what she is. She let out a deep sigh.

"Isn't it obvious?" She chuckled before a smirk spread across her lips. "I'm you...well, the worst of you anyway."

She noticed my confusion and sighed before knowing I needed more explaining. "That's right, all of your misery, grief, anger and all fun stuff has been put into my body."

My eyes widened. I really was facing my darkest fears but I never knew they would be in a copy of my own body.

"Didn't eyebrows tell you?" She asked with a grin. "He doesn't want the both of us, only the strongest will survive."

Pan's words swirled in my mind as I remembered when he explained the rules of the test.

 _"I'll be watching over all of you to see how you can cope in certain conditions and circumstances. You will be given a two day limit. Rankings will be based on your ability to survive on your own, your physical, and mental strength as well as fighting ability."_

I took a step back as I watched myself take out a sword but held my ground as I tried to fight against what my eyes were seeing, despite my mind telling me that is couldn't be possible. I looked myself in the eyes, her blue orbs sparkling as the grin remained on her face. This was all in my head...it had to be.

"You can't hurt me." I said quietly as I lowered my sword slightly.

Before I could move out of the way she lunged at me with the sword. Not even a second had gone past and she was already standing back with two feet side by side and her sword beside her as if she hadn't of moved at all. I felt a stinging pain come from my arm. I looked down as a decent sized cut had been marked on my arm.

"Is that enough proof?" She asked before rolling her eyes. "You were always one to struggle to believe."

What she said made me feel angry but a part of me knew she was right. When I first came to Neverland it took me a long time just to accept the fact that I was on the island, let alone all the magic that came with it. Pan on the other hand was something completely different-

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hard shock of pain to my stomach. I watched as my other self had kicked her leg straight to my chest, knocking the air I had out of me as I fell to the ground. Before I could take a breath I rolled over as her sword went flying back down to the ground. I watched in shock as the tip of her blade sliced into the dirt, where my chest was only a few seconds ago. She really was going to fight me, but what did she want from me? To confess that I'm weak…or did she want to get rid of me entirely?

Her icy blue eyes narrowed as she watched me quickly stand to my feet. "You really are weak. I don't know why Pan wants you here so badly." She spat. I may be wrong but a part of her sounded almost jealous. She swung her sword to my head and this time I had enough time to react and block her hit.

"I'm not weak!" I yelled as I twirled my sword in my hand before gripping it with both hands. I swung my arms slightly behind me before swinging it back to her direction. She still managed to block my hit but her balance was unsteady as she had to take a couple steps in order to block the next hit.

"Sure you are." She grinned as I came face to face with her, our swords clashing together in front of our eyes. "Let's think of all the people that you gave up on, all those people you hurt just to save yourself."

I couldn't speak; I felt my throat swelling as she continued talking. Her words were pulling me in as if I was being forced to listen. She was twisting my thoughts…and I was letting her.

"First it was Oliver who you abandoned in a house full of people who hated his mere existence, or what about Connor...you were so full of hatred you couldn't control yourself and you took his life."

I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes at any moment. I tried desperately to hold them back. Her blue eyes glared at me, pity and anger was all that I could see in her eyes.

"Do you seriously think Will could forgive you after what you did to him? You wanted to leave him here. You wanted to leave without even thinking of looking back."

That's not true!

I didn't leave Will.

I never wanted to leave him behind...I promised him.

"Stop!" I yelled as I tried to block her voice out of my head.

Her laughter echoed through the jungle making my skin run cold. I blocked another one of her hits only for her sword to clash against mine again. I looked at her but she held only a cold expression on her face as her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you think your parents gave you up?"

My grip loosened around the sword as I looked at her in disbelief. She must have known her words would affect me in the way they did as she pushed me to the ground. I landed on my side, my head swinging back before hitting the ground. I instantly put one hand to the hit area, wincing in pain as the side of my head began to throb.

"What's wrong Emily? Don't you remember why your parents abandoned you?"

I groaned as she placed her boot on my stomach and pressed down onto my chest. My grip tightened around my sword as she leaned down over me.

"The answer was simple really; you just weren't good enough for them. Does that sound familiar?" She laughed. "You must have heard it enough being an orphan all your life."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I swung my sword at her which forced her to lift her foot off my chest. I took a sharp breath in and clenched my fists. "I never knew my parents and neither did you so how about you shut the hell up!" I shouted in anger even though a part of me was hurting at the thought that I wasn't good enough for my parents, that they just gave me away...that they didn't care about me. I breathed heavily as I got up from the ground, standing to my feet; I tried to ignore the pain that was throbbing in my head and chest.

Her grin widened as she moved her dark hair out of her face. "You see, I can give Pan what he wants. Strength, loyalty, trust...they are all things you don't have, _especially_ towards Pan." She said through gritted teeth as she walked towards me, her sword swinging by her side, "Once I've gotten rid of you a new Emily will welcome the boys and Pan will finally see how powerful I really am...how powerful _we_ will be," She smirked, her blue eyes sparkling.

I furrowed my brows as I pushed her sword away from me. I felt a strange sensation building up in the pits of my stomach, a sense of courage rising now that I truly understood what she wanted, and more importantly, I knew she would never get it. I tightened my grip around the handle and couldn't help but grin.

"If you believe Pan will consider you to be as powerful as he is then you must not know Pan at all."

This caused her grin to finally fade which made mine widen.

"Pan is the most powerful person I know and believe me when I say I've seen him use it to manipulate and control people, including myself. I know one thing for certain is that he wouldn't pay any interest to share his power, so why do you think he would pay any attention to you."

Her jaw clenched and she swung her sword towards me. I managed to block it but I could definitely feel her anger growing stronger in each hit. I flinched back as she threw her arm swords me, the blade coming only slightly away from my head. I straightened back up ready to block her sword again but it wasn't her sword that was flying towards me, it was her fist. Before I could move her fist punched straight to my jaw making an instant aching pain swell to the side of my face. I lost my balance and fell to the ground once again but this time I managed to use my hands and knees to break my fall. I guess that was one thing we both had in common. I turned onto my back to see myself glaring down at me. For eyes so blue they sure held a fiery gaze to them.

I looked where my hand was only to see my sword missing. My eyes quickly scanned the ground to see it lying not too far away from where I was. I watched as my other self began to step towards me, swallowing the lump in my throat and quickly span around crawling on my hands and knees. I dived for the sword as I heard her footsteps picking up in pace. My guess was that she was running to give the last hit. I moved as fast as I could and quickly grabbed the sword, as my hand gripped the handle it began glowing green once again, even brighter than before. I quickly spun around and held the handle up as I heard my other self yell out. After that it was just silence. All I could hear were my unsteady breaths.

My hands began to shake and my lips parted in fear to see the blade buried into her chest as it pierced her before she could strike me on the ground. She dropped her sword out of her hand and hunched over my blade, her weight putting pressure on my hands as I tried to lift her weight above me. I waited but there was no blood, she just stopped frozen in her stance. I felt my stomach turn in a knot as I looked at myself being impaled by my own sword. I pushed my arms to one side and let go of my sword. She fell to my side and onto her back, the sword sticking upright in her chest as she still remained completely still. I sat up from the ground and backed away from myself. I watched carefully as the green glowing gradually got brighter and began to create a source of light in the jungle, the strong green light reflecting off the trees even in broad daylight.

I squinted as the light began to blind me. I could no longer see myself lying still or the sword, the green light blocked out everything around her. I used my arms to cover my eyes. It wasn't until the light died down that I slowly removed my arms and let my eyes adjust. I looked to see my other self was gone. The green light had disappeared and all that was left was the sword sticking into the ground where she was just laying still. The sun reflected off the silver blade. I cautiously got up from the ground and walked up to the sword. I reached my hand to the handle and pulled it up from the ground. I looked around, through the trees to hear nothing but silence except for the slight breeze that moved the leaves of the trees. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding in knowing that this test was finally over.

I turned around and walked through this part of the jungle I probably knew best because I knew it was near campus. I was almost there but stopped in my tracks. I saw him on his knees, hunched over. I could hear him crying as his back faced me, shaking as he tried to breathe. I couldn't help but feel relieved to know that he was safe, that he was alive, that he was here. I didn't know what to do, my feet felt so heavy. My throat swelled as I did what I could only do. I called his name.

Will's POV

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the source of light that burned up in between the trees in the distance. The flames had me intrigued as they burned brightly against the darkness of the night. I moved my way through the jungle, slowly getting closer to the fire. The light of the fire allowed me to see clearly as I noticed a boy standing still beside the flames, his eyes looking down to his feet. What was he doing at this time of night? My eyes gazed away as I shifted behind a tree when I noticed a boy standing near me. I turned around the opposite side of the tree cautiously to put me in a blind spot so that I could identify the boy. My eyes widened as I saw myself standing there, much younger than I was now as my hurt eyes flickering over the flames of the fire. I must be hallucinating, there's no other explanation.

It felt strange, my mind was blank. I don't remember coming out here in the middle of the night. If this was a memory then why can't I remember anything? My eyes widened as I watched several tears fall from my younger self's eyes. The mixed emotions of pain and anger on my him made me more confused. It was only when I held my attention on the boy standing beside the flames of the fire who was now facing my younger self. I fists clenched against the tree as the boy removed his hood to reveal none other than Pan. His face held a blank expression yet his forest green eyes were sharp and alert. My eyes trailed down to the sword gripped tightly to his hand. Red blood stained the sliver blade as well as his skin, the thick liquid running down the metal before dripping to the ground.

I flinched as a loud voice cried out. "What did you do to him!" I heard my younger self scream in agony, tears streaming down my face. Pan didn't answer; he only looked down to the ground. I followed Pan's eyes as they fell to the burning flames on the ground. My stomach turned in a knot as I could see a boy laying on the ground by Pan's feet, his body engulfed in flames, clothes and skin burning by the second leaving a dark smoke to rise up into the air. I was confused, I didn't know who the boy was or why I was so affected by it, but what I did know was that Pan was responsible.

"You killed him!" I watched as my younger self stepped forwards towards Pan, the anger in his tone made me carefully follow behind him. "You killed an innocent boy and for what..." I watched myself in shock as tears fell from his eyes. "You got rid of him just because _you_ couldn't have control over him!"

I watched my younger self grab the dagger that was placed in his belt as his ragged breathing became more aggressive. "You killed him, and now I'm going to kill you!" I watched myself lunge out at Pan in anger swinging the blade helplessly, desperately trying to get any hit towards Pan. Pan didn't speak a word, he didn't even react just simply blocked the blade every time it would come near him as if he had already planned out every move. I knew my younger self could tell he wasn't going to win but he didn't care. Anger and pain were the only two things that were driving him to continue to fight Pan.

I had to see for myself. I had to see what caused me to rage out like this, who it was that was lying in the flames. Only then would I be able to remember and get my memories back. I moved from one tree to the next, the ground beneath my feet began to feel dry from the fire burning out the leaves and broken branches on the ground. I watched as Pan and younger myself were still fighting each other, moving further away from the body. This was my chance to know the truth.

I walked up to the body, the flames stopping me at a certain point but it was enough to see the boy's face. My eyes began to water as I looked at boy in the flames, my hands shaking violently as I covered my mouth. My eyes wouldn't close; I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. A thick part of the skin below the neck was split in a line of red, blood pouring out and down the boy's chest where Pan had slit his throat. The horrific sight made my stomach turn in a painful knot. Tears rolled down my cheeks and over my hands as the lost memories I once had come flooding back in an instant.

The flames were burning my skin but I couldn't feel anything right now, I just stared down as the fire began to engulf the body and burn away at the skin. I wanted to grab the body out of the flames but I knew it was too late. It caused a burning rage to run through my body. How could Pan do such a thing to a child, just an innocent boy who didn't deserve this pain. Why did Pan bring him here, why to Neverland. Perhaps if I had of taken better care of him, watched over him like I should have then I wouldn't have to be standing here now.

I heard a painful yelp and quickly averted my eyes to Pan who pushed my younger self to his knees. Still there was no expression present on Pan's face as he gazed down at me, not a slight change of remorse just a blank face. It was as if Pan wasn't even there, almost as if he leaves his body and loses all control. My eyes widened as I watched Pan carefully as he used his magic to keep my younger self held to the ground. He reached out and placed one outspread hand against the side of his temple, spreading his other fingers to the side of his head as the other hand extended to his shoulder. I had only heard of the boys telling stories that Pan could use his magic in a way like this but remember them clearly stating it was for desperate measures only. So why was Pan using it on me? What was he going to do to me?

My attention was pulled away as I heard myself yelling in fear. I didn't have time to process what was happening as the tips of Pan's fingers lit up in a green light causing the yells of pain to get louder. I felt the pits of my stomach turn as I now understood what Pan was doing. The fear within me instantly grew and replaced with anger. Pan was wiping my memory of this night, of everything that had to do with this night, he was taking it all away from me!

I had to do something, I had to stop Pan. Before I could take a step towards the two I gasped as a firm grip reached over my mouth and pulled me backwards. I pushed away from the person who was dragging me away from the body. I tried to wrestle out of their grip but the person was too strong. I reached my hand out desperately, crying as the flames burned further away taking the heat with it. I couldn't help him, I couldn't protect him and now I'm being taken away from him. I can't stand it anymore; I don't want to be alone again!

"Fin!" I screamed at the top of my voice as tears blurred my vision.

* * *

My eyes shot open in a jolt to see my vision at the same level as the ground, the spikes of grass in between my fingers. I breathed unsteadily, almost chocking as I lifted myself up from the ground. I felt my head spin as I lifted my head to see the clear water-like ripples in the barrier. I turned around only to jump in fright as a boy sat cross legged in front of me, his hood covering his face. I looked confusingly over his smaller frame. I felt a cold shiver run along my skin as the body brought his hand to his hood, grasping the dark brown material as he lifted it off his head. My stomach turned in a knot and tears instantly formed in my eyes as I looked over Fin who gave me a warm but saddened smile.

"I guess you remember now don't you Will." He spoke softly, his words repeating in my head as the smile remained on his face. I only stared at him in disbelief. His warm golden brown eyes were looking at me intently as I scanned over his features. His soft wavy brown hair was just as I remembered it, along with his small freckles that were under his eyes and warm smile. I had to make sure he was here...he had to be. I lifted my arm out in front of me but couldn't stop shaking. I was afraid that if I was to make sure he was really sitting in front of me then my hand would go straight through. Fin looked at my shaken arm and reached out to grab my hand. I flinched as his small warm hand placed in mine. He gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance and I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Fin?" I questioned wanting to hear his voice again, I hadn't heard it in so long.

His smile grew.

"I missed you, Will."

I didn't give it a second thought before pulling him to me and wrapping my arms around him. I hugged him so tightly, scared that if I let go then I would lose him again. I felt so weak for crying in front of Fin. I was always there to make sure he was okay but remembering the fact that I couldn't be there for him when he needed me most made me feel as though I've betrayed him. I couldn't help it, I just cried as I gripped onto him tighter.

"I'm so s-sorry Fin...for e-everything," I cried only for him to pull me away.

His eyes were glassy but he kept his warm smile present.

"Look how much you have grown up," Fin replied warmly. "You're not a kid anymore."

I felt my throat swelling as he's expression remained so warm.

I didn't understand…why wasn't he angry?

Why wasn't he upset?

Why is he not angry with me?

Even after everything that's happened he's still not upset. He was always making those around him feel better just by being happy, and even still, he remains the same.

"How can you keep smiling like that?" I whispered under my breath as I looked down to the ground, curling my fists in anger. "You keep smiling even though you know that Pan did those horrible things to you."

"Pan...is just misunderstood." Fin spoke slowly.

I looked at Fin in confusion as my eyes met his, only to see that he was completely serious. I waited for him to explain and soon enough he looked up to face me.

"I never had the chance to tell you before that night. I could tell when he pulled the blade out on me what he was really doing. I could see in his eyes…so much hatred and sadness. He made the choice to get rid of me because I reminded him of himself."

Of himself?

I couldn't believe Fin was comparing himself to Pan. Fin was kind-hearted and Pan was the complete opposite.

"Fin you're nothing like Pan," I said sternly but Fin just shook his head.

"No...I reminded him of the boy he used to be, before he changed."

I tried to understand what Fin was saying but I couldn't. It just didn't make any sense.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Fin as I waited for a further explanation.

"Pan was scared that I would make him remember who he once was," Fin said as his eyes glanced down to the ground before darting back to mine.

"Fin, I don't understand, I-"

"Don't worry Will. I know you will find out one day, just as I did."

What truth was he talking about?

Was Pan different?

I had so many questions I wanted to ask but Fin continued talking before I could think of asking any.

"But for now you must complete Pan's task...and end my life."

I felt a sharp pain hit my chest as the words left his mouth. I sat back in shock. I must have misheard him, I had to. The warm smile was no longer on his face, he was concentrating on me.

"W-what?" I whispered as I felt a few tears run down my face once more.

"I don't want to be your fear Will. Don't be afraid anymore. You can't blame yourself for what happened; you have to let me go." Fin pleaded.

I shook my head as I looked at him desperately to stop. He couldn't be telling me this. How could I possibly do that to him.

"No, please Fin, don't make me do this to you. I don't want to, I can't. I don't want to leave you again!" I shouted as more tears blurred my vision.

Why was he doing this?

"Do this for me."

My eyes widened as I watched Fin pulled my dagger out of my belt making me flinch back and grab it from his hands. I dropped it to the ground and stared at Fin in disbelief.

"I don't want to let you go Fin. I want to see you again!" I sobbed.

I felt nub, I didn't know what was happening. Everything was moving too fast for me to do anything. Fin had grabbed the dagger off the ground and placed it in my shaken hands.

"Don't cry Will, be strong. Be the strong friend I once knew."

It only caused more tears to fall from my eyes.

"I will always be with you, Will. I have been all this time. I have been watching over you this whole time. We're friends and that's what we do, we look out for one another."

I tried to say something but my voice was lost.

This was my fear.

This was Pan's test for me…

My grip tightened on the handle of the blade.

He really wasn't here.

Fin is dead...but I know what I have to do.

"You have to prove to Pan and to me that you are strong. You have to make it back through the barrier and live, Will. I want you to be happy, like we used to be."

I screamed out as I lunged forwards towards him, tears endlessly running down my face once hearing the blade cut into his chest, his smaller frame jolting at the impact as he groaned in pain. I took the dagger out as quickly as I had stabbed it into him, dropped the weapon to the ground and quickly held Fin in my arms, laying his head against my shoulder as I cried over him.

"I-I'm so proud of y-you Will. I know y-you will get out of h-here one day, and I know s-she will help you find your way." I looked down at Fin who gave me a small smile. "We will a-always be friends. You always h-have and always will be like a brother to me, Will."

I gripped onto him tightly as he slowly began to close his eyes.

"Please don't go." I whispered hearing my break through my sobs.

My fists curled tightly as I felt my grip loosen as a weight was lifted off me. I opened my eyes to see Fin no longer lying beside me. I hesitantly reached my hand down to the ground where he was laying; the palm of my hand began to shake as it sunk into the grass as I gripped it tightly.

"F-Fin?" I whispered only to hear silence as I reached my other hand to the ground, dropping my head down.

My eyes burned as I felt the familiar wet substance run down my cheeks, stopping at the edge of my chin before dropping down to the ground. I watched as the small drops of water disappeared into the soil, one after the other. I couldn't stop.

In the corner of my eyes I could see something shining in the grass. When looking more closely I could see a crystal clear gem, the sun reflecting off the small object. I reached for the clear gem and held it in my fingers, inspecting the small details, every edge, and every surface.

 _Once you have eliminated your fear an item will be dropped before you. Then and only then, will you be allowed to return back to Campus…_

This must be the item which Fin had left me. In some way it reminded me of him. His pure heart and love for the world around him. I felt like this was a part of him, the only part of him that I can have alongside me. I felt my chest tighten and my throat soon become dry as my long lost memories that were removed of Fin were finally restored. They were all back, all the memories what I were taken away…by Pan. It was also a reminder that Fin was no longer with me.

I grasped the gem tightly.

Fin was gone…and he wasn't coming back.

"Will?"

I lifted my head and quickly stood up from the ground. I turned around and my legs stuck firmly to the ground. I hadn't seen her in so long. She looked at me with pleading eyes as she too stood still. So much has happened that we both didn't know what to do. I could see the worried look on her face as she looked over me. I didn't know what to do; I just swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly found my voice.

"Emily."

* * *

 **Oof what a chapter to write.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Big reveal from Ethan's past! Did anyone see that coming?**

 **What do you think might happen next?**

 **The next chapter will be coming soon :)**

 **See you then!**


	49. Final Hour

? POV

I would have thought that being in this much pain couldn't have gotten any worse...I was dead wrong.

Shouts and loud cackles of laughter were the only things I could hear as I kept my eyes shut tightly. Multiple kicks at a time jolted my body across the deck, several leather boots kicking into my chest and stomach, knowing that would cause the most pain. I was getting pushed up against the side of the deck as the men with foul breath and crooked gold teeth towered down on me.

I know this wasn't just a beating to tell me where I belong on the ship; this was revenge on the boys of Neverland. But there are too many cowards on this damn ship to set foot on the island, so instead, they're more than happy to waste no time in taking it out on one boy who was almost helpless in their possession. However, picking a fight with a pirate is probably the worst mistake I've made since being on this ship. Fighting with the captain was different, let's say, it was just as bad, but at least the show was over pretty quickly. This time, the crew members started this fight on their own. After I was thrown into one disagreement with thankfully only one person involved, it only led to attracting a crowd. I guess they don't get much excitement as they used to, so having an enemy on board must really give them the upper hand in getting back at what they lost.

"Alright lads, as satisfying as this is, I'm afraid Pan wants the package alive," I heard the sour voice of the captain speak over the crew.

I winced as the last kick was given before they began to back away from me, quickly obeying their captain's orders. I pushed myself to my side, away from the side of the ship, before rolling onto my back. I opened my eyes, my vision blurring as I looked up at the large sails that were being pulled back by the wind. After a moment my eyesight cleared and I noticed my breath as I exhaled into the cold night air. I could finally breathe.

It only lasted a couple of seconds before the sudden realisation kicked in and I curled to my side in pain. The bruising and swelling began circulating my entire body, throbbing at every limb that tried protecting myself. The taste of blood was something I should have gotten used to now but the salty displeasing taste still made my stomach turn. I forced myself to swallow knowing the consequence of spitting all over the captain's decks. Learning from the first time was worse enough for me to know to never do it again.

It wasn't too long before the ship fell silent. The crew must have received the captain's orders and moved below deck, a fitting fun night before they would crash down below deck, knocked out faster than the twisted killing drinks they live on each day.

My eyes now caught up on the sounds as I turned to my side as much as my body would let me see someone walking towards me, their boots creaking against the old wood of the deck, each step getting louder before stopping in front of my eyes. I followed the boots, turning my head but to meet the captain's icy blue eyes staring down at me. I tried to scold him back but my face only scrunched in pain as I lay stiff on the deck, now unable to move. The captain let out a bored sigh in response before I felt a hand grip onto one of my wrists and a cold metal hook around my other. I groaned loudly as my body weight was forcibly lifted off the deck and was thrown over the captain's shoulder.

I was in too much discomfort to fight back and the captain had already reached the steps of the main deck for me to try and fight back. It didn't help as they captain began walking down the steps causing my whole body to tense, my muscles aching from the bruising while the blood began to rush to my head. It was enough to concentrate on that I wasn't prepared when the captain had suddenly stopped walking. My stomach fell and so did my body, another groan escaping my lips I hit what I thought to be the hardwood floor that turned out to be the captain's desk.

"Don't you move," The captain snarled as he pointed one his ringed finger at me before letting go of my shirt.

I clenched my teeth and lay still on top of the desk. The only reason I was actually listening to the captain was because I was in too much pain to move. I watched from the corner of my eyes as he stood in front of his bookcases that lined the wall behind his desk. His eyes trailed over the many books, scraps of paper that lined between them and the many maps that were shoved in between pages and shelves. Other glass objects were scattered among shelves, balancing on top of books or using to hold rows from tipping over. His back was facing me so I couldn't see what he was doing but I could hear him opening some kind of box before ruffling things back onto the shelf. I shifted my gaze away from the bookcase as I noticed the captain turning around until he stood over me.

In his hand, he held a green glass bottle unlike any I had ever seen before. The glass itself was edged and curved around the bottle, the design holding a thin shape almost like a large vial. It had no label on it but I could see the liquid moving inside the glass. I had never seen such a vibrant green liquid before. It looked so elegant compared to the other flasks the captain would carry around. I averted my eyes away from the entrancing bottle before turning to the captains flickering blue eyes. He still gave me a burning look of hatred; one look we both exchanged all the time. He removed the cork from the glass bottle, his cold stare never leaving mine as he held it out to me.

"Drink up," He spoke harshly, sounding almost threatening.

I managed to hold myself up on my elbows before grabbing the bottle out of his hand. In doing so, I could see a slight smirk curling on his lips. I knew it couldn't be poison because the captain would lose the deal if he killed me. The liquid in the bottle surprisingly didn't have much of an intoxicating smell. It made the more confused when I noticed that the liquid in the bottle had barely been touched, the entire bottle was full. I looked back up to the captain.

"What is it?"

The captain let out a low chuckle as he twirled the cork in between his fingers, lost in a train of thought as he spoke.

"There is a tale of the green fairy spell that would twist a pirates mind if he was lost out at sea, daydreaming of the undiscovered voyages that no man had heard of," The captain paused as he turned to me. He saw that I didn't understand but his smirk never left his face.

"Let's just say, you will forget the pain."

Forgetting the pain...

Right now, that's all I wanted.

My hand tightened around the green glass bottle as I brought it to my lips. I could see the captain watching as I tilted the bottle. I instantly brought the glass bottle away from my mouth once I had swallowed, the sour taste remaining present on my tongue. It didn't burn, in fact, it was quite the opposite; it was soothing. The taste was like no other. It unleashed a craving that I couldn't stop. My mind was already at rest, all I needed was for the pain to be too.

I felt my fingers tingling as I took short breaths, my eyes plastered on the bottle in my hand. I needed more and I wanted more. I found the glass bottle already at my lips, the liquid running down my throat as I swallowed more of the substance tilting the bottle higher. I couldn't control the urge I had. My only opened when I felt a strong hand push me back down against the desk, the other snatching the bottle from my grasp. I looked up at the captain who now held the glass bottle in his hand, his expression shocked as he looked down at me.

"Bloody hell."

I heard the captain mumble under his breath as he put the cork back into the glass bottle.

After a short moment, I felt a sudden rush, my head beginning to spin as it rolled back against the desk, completely losing sight of the captain. I felt as if a huge weight had been dropped on my body. He was right in a way, that I could slowly feel the pain washing away but it was also doing something else. My whole body was tingling and I could still feel the bitter taste on my tongue as if I was still drinking it. My eyes gazed at the glass bottle that the captain had now placed on the desk. I noticed that it wasn't the bottle itself that was green but the liquid inside. There was only a small amount left, no more than a few mouthfuls. If the captain hadn't of removed it from my hand, I would have drunken it all and judging by the captain's reaction, it wouldn't have been the best decision.

I only just noticed the whole room spinning when I looked down at the captain's feet that were walking across the polished wooden floorboards. I hadn't even realised he had taken me off the desk and had me over his shoulder. It was a familiar feeling as I felt my stomach drop again, this time falling onto the small couch that I slept on each night in the captain's quarters. My eyes trailed for a moment until I finally found the captain standing above me, my eyes struggling to let me focus on anything.

"You were only meant to have a couple drops," The captain spoke bitterly, "You're lucky I stopped you when I did."

I smirked as I rolled onto my back to face the captain although it was hard to just focus on him since the whole room was swirling around him.

"Does the captain suddenly _care_?" I chuckled.

His expression instantly turned fierce with rage. I knew this, yet the feeling of nerves was gone. I blinked slowly to then see the captain hovering over me, his fist clenched around my shirt as he gritted his teeth.

"Trust me, I'll be handing you off to Pan in the worst condition you could imagine," The captain spat in anger. "I'll make you wish you never left that island."

I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered how long it did take me to plan an escape off the island. It took so long that when I had finally escaped I thought I had lost my mind. I thought it was another one of Pan's tricks or one of the games he would play. It was never a game you could win because Pan already had everyone where he wanted them. It would send your mind to the craziest and darkest of places if you weren't careful. Yet here I am, once again, three years later and it feels as if I had never left.

"What's the matter, captain?" I asked as I noticed his cold blue eyes sharpen, "We used to be friends, what changed?" I grinned.

I felt as if I had no control over what I was saying.

I wasn't going to lie; it felt good to say whatever I wanted.

I felt his grip around my shirt tightening before his hand moved to my neck. I could see the rage he held in his eyes, that anger had remained there for some time. His want for revenge, and his envy that he couldn't have it.

"I can't believe I even considered you to be one of us. If it weren't for this deal I would have killed you the first time you betrayed us," The captain spoke through gritted teeth.

I felt his hand squeezing my neck while his silver hook placed under my chin pushing my head back making it easier for him to take the air out of my lungs. My head leaned further back into the small cushion that was placed under my head. No matter how slowly I blinked the ceiling still span in circles. I could see green mist floating around the room getting twirled into a spiral of the ceiling. It was beyond anything I had experienced before and I still felt the thirst for more of the emerald green liquid.

I guess I was lost in my own world to not notice that the captain was chocking me to death. I couldn't breathe but didn't feel the need to. That was until the captain removed his hand and I found myself chocking. I heard a huff of anger from the captain as I watched him leave the room, or what I thought was the room. I'm not even sure I could see the difference anymore. I didn't matter as I would soon wake up the next day to see the captain again, all the days I will be counting down, suffering in the hands of the pirates until the deal is done. Until then, no matter how bad things get, they can't kill me, the captain can't kill me.

I just have to keep waiting.

* * *

Will's POV

"Will?"

I lifted my head and quickly stood up from the ground. Once I had turned around I froze, my legs heavy as they planted to the ground. I hadn't seen her in so long. She looked at me with pleading eyes as she too stood still. So much has happened that we both didn't know what to do. I could see the worried look on her face as she looked over me. I didn't know what to do; I just swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly found my voice.

"Emily."

I couldn't help it. I said her name and felt as if I was chocking inside. My eyes burned as several tears escaped my eyes soaking into my already stained cheeks before falling from my chin. I felt weak for crying in front of her but this is how she made me feel...as if I was breaking apart as if I was losing everything important to me. After all that we have been through, all I can think about is her wanting leave. That empty feeling returned as I looked at her, the feeling of self-worth slipping, like I would be nothing if she had left, that I would be alone forever. I couldn't take it anymore, the nightmares every night, the constant worry of her leaving for good, and now she was standing right before me. I grabbed my hands together to stop them from shaking. I didn't want her to see me like this, not after losing Fin.

"Will, I am so sorry," Emily whispered.

I could see it all on her face, the pain and guilt.

I gripped the white crystal in my hand. It was all that I had left of Fin. I held it tightly as I backed away from her as she moved closer to me. I could see a look of hurt change in her eyes as she hesitated when she saw me move away.

I couldn't let this happen again…I can't go through this again.

Emily's POV

I could feel my eyes slowly blurring as I tried to hold back my tears. I watched with desperate eyes feeling my stomach tighten in guilt as I looked at Will who was staring back at me in shock, tears falling helplessly from his eyes. His skin was so pale with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't of slept in days. It was tearing me apart to see him like this and know that I was the reason why he was barely surviving this test. That if I hadn't of been so self-centered and had of actually looked after him the way he did to me like I should have...then we wouldn't be in this situation. And what did I do instead? I betrayed and hurt the one person that cared for me. I tried to leave thinking it could be my one chance but I was so caught up that I didn't know I was leaving behind the one person that made me feel sane, and the one person that made me feel safe here. I never wanted it to happen, and I wish it would have never happened. I just wanted to talk to him; I wanted to tell him how I really felt.

"Will, I am so sorry," I tried to apologise but it came out as a whisper.

I could see his object placed in his hand, he was holding onto it so tightly that if he would have dropped it then the delicate crystal could shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. I tried to take a calming breath before taking a step forward. Seeing him back away from me made me stop, I looked at him and I could see the betrayal in his eyes as he slowly backed away.

I suddenly realised the worst and my stomach sank at the sight of him moving away. I feel like I was going to lose him, this was my chance to bring things back to normal and my chance was slipping. I couldn't look away from his scared and hurt expression as he moved away from me. Before I could do anything else the tears I had been forcefully holding back had finally fallen at the thought that I could be too late, that there was no changing what I had done and the way Will sees me now.

I watched carefully through blurred eyes as Will wiped away his stained face quickly before looking back at me, his eyes now narrowing as he took a deep breath. He stood his ground and faced me and I never felt more nervous and scared. I could hear my pulse beating as I waited for him to say something.

"Please don't," I heard him speak softly as he lifted his head so I could hear him better, "You made it very clear that you wanted to leave," Will spoke with anger. I could see the redness in his eyes as he glared at me. "I thought you cared!"

"I do care Will!" I said truthfully but the look on his face told me he didn't believe me.

"Then why did you want to leave us behind!" Will shouted, "You were going to leave us behind!" He took a breath as he looked to the ground to regain himself. "...leave me behind."

"I never wanted to leave you behind, Will," I tried desperately to explain to him. "Connor had used some kind of dust to knock me out and kidnapped me. When I woke up he had the chance to escape right there and then, and before I could even think-"

"You chose to leave. You wanted to leave and you would have if Pan hadn't of stopped you," Will interrupted me, his eyes cold as he breathed heavily. "You made that decision and now I'm making mine."

I looked at Will with pleading eyes. I knew I wasn't ready to hear what he was about to say.

"Once we finish this test, you and I…we won't be friends anymore," Will paused as he looked up from the ground, his eyes looking directly to mine, "It will be exactly what you wanted, it will be as if you left."

No…

I didn't have to blink; I only stood still, my tears being the only thing that moved as they fell from my eyes, the salt burning and distorting my sight. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't know what to do anymore...I felt as if there was nothing I could do. I was sad but also angry that it didn't matter what I said, Will still won't forgive me and it scared me most that he might never forgive me or trust me again. I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want to lose him. I could see the hurt in his eyes like it had pained him to say it as much as it pained me to hear it.

It was only when he began to turn to walk away for good that I felt something inside me break.

"Will please!" I begged in hope that he would stop but he didn't.

I went to step forward but a voice stopped me before I had the chance.

 _Let him go._

Pan's voice rang through my head and I felt more tears escaping my eyes as I shook my head.

 _Emily, let him go._

I didn't want to let Will go. I care about him!

I ignored Pan's voice and ran.

"Will, please listen to me!" I said and to my surprise, he turned around, except his look of anger grew as his red-stained eyes now narrowed.

Being this close to him and seeing how different he looked made me stop in my tracks.

I did this to him…

"I don't care what Connor did!" Will raised his voice, his chest rising and falling as he looked me in the eyes. "...it was what _you_ did!"

I could hear the frustration in his tone. His words only weighed down the endless surging regret that sunk my stomach because I knew he was telling the truth. I knew that it _was_ my fault. It was my mistake to even consider leaving Will behind when we promised we would both escape together, and I had completely abandoned him. It was a stupid mistake that I wish I had never made.

"Emily you wouldn't understand!"

Will glared at me, his expression showing one I had never seen before.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone important to you! You have never had anyone to care for, you just care about yourself!" Will yelled.

His voice created silence between the both of us in the open area of the jungle. I could only stare at him and let his words repeat in my head while Will's face fell in the realisation of what he had said. He held his hands up and I could see that they were slightly shaking. His voice was quiet now as he spoke.

"Emily I-"

He stopped himself short when my eyes fell to the ground. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down to the ground letting my hair fall in front of my face. I was already a mess; I didn't want him to see me break.

I could just hear the wind flowing and the rustling of leaves between the trees around us, but that was it. The yelling had stopped and it was just...quiet.

I've never seen Will this way before. It felt strange as if the time we spent apart after what happened with Connor has led him to hate me.

Does Will really hate me?

I watched as the ferns on the ground blurred together just for a moment until I felt that familiar wet substance building up and stinging my eyes before soaking my cheeks.

 _You don't know what it's like to lose someone important to you! You have never had anyone to care for, you just care about yourself!_

What he said hurt.

I thought he knew me better than this _._

No...it was my fault that Will is angry at me and I had to fix it _._

I curled my fists and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before looking back up at Will who was standing still, his lips parted.

I knew he couldn't have really meant it but the truth was he was right.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to lose someone important to me because I've never had anyone care for me."

I finally built the courage to look him in the eyes as I continued.

"But I do know what it's like to be alone. I know that feeling because I've felt it my whole life! My whole life has just been a mistake! Since I was born I wasn't wanted, I wasn't good enough for my parents or anyone for that matter!"

I caught my breath and sighed.

"I know exactly what it's like to be alone."

I noticed another tear had not only escaped my own eyes but also Will's.

"Ever since I came to this damn island I've experienced the worst but I pushed through because one person told me that I deserved better, that I mattered and he also taught me what it's like to care for the people closest to you."

I took a step closer to Will who only stared at me in shock, not speaking a word.

"Will, I care about you more than I have anyone else and I would never leave you!" I ended up speaking louder before finally calming down.

I waited for him to say something but he stood silently. I don't know if he would forgive me but I had to tell him how I really felt, he had to know that I do care about him.

 _"You should walk away before you get hurt again."_

My eyes narrowed as I heard Pan's voice echoing in my head.

Get out of my head Pan.

I heard his chuckle as if he were standing right beside me.

 _"Emily, you are the one letting me in your head. You are the one who wants me to stay."_

I don't...

 _"Then why am I still here. You have no control over your mind because it's clouded and confused."_

"Emily, I'm sorry."

My eyes widened as I looked up at Will. I heard the words leave his mouth only in a faint whisper, his expression softening as his hazel green eyes looked up from his feet and met mine, he waiting for me to stay something.

 _"Emily-"_

I heard Pan's voice start but I cut him off as I quickly walked up to Will.

Pan, I hope you're watching.

I could hear his voice sharpen in anger.

 _"No, stop...what are you doing!"_

Proving to myself that you have no control over me. In other words...I'm clearing my mind.

Will looked at me in confusion but before he could say anything I grabbed hold of his shirt, closed my eyes and placed my lips on his. Will stepped back in surprise but he didn't pull away. His lips were soft though the rest of him stood stiffly. I wasn't sure how he was going to react, I thought he would have pushed me away instantly and be even angrier, but it was the complete opposite.

After a moment I loosened my grip on Will and pulled away, breaking the sudden kiss. I opened my eyes and instantly felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I realised how close we still were. His hazel green eyes opened, locking with mine. I could hear his uneven breaths as he gazed down at my lips.

Will's POV

My eyes slowly opened as Emily pulled away. The electric feeling that was running through me had suddenly come to a stop. I looked into her eyes that were widened in shock at what she had just done. I was filled with regret after yelling at her. I shouldn't have said the things I did, I was so caught up in the rage I had towards Connor that I took it out on Emily. I blamed her for what Connor did and it made me so mad that I couldn't control what I was saying. When she fell silent I thought she was going to hate me, I thought she would never talk to me...I thought that was going to be the end and I had realised what a big mistake I had made.

But then she kissed me.

I couldn't believe it at first until her soft lips moved against mine sending a warm electric feeling through me, reminding me of the person I truly knew standing in front of me, but just as I went to pull her closer she pulled away. Our faces still only a couple inches away and I could see the rosy pink rising to her cheeks, bringing out the golden brown flecks in her eyes once she realised too. I bit my lip, unsure of what I should do. We always had a connection but it was nothing like this. This was different, it _felt_ different.

I noticed her expression change as her eyes lowered to the ground. She looked unsure and a little scared of what she should do.

I can't believe I spoke to her like that!

I clenched my fists and looked down to my feet. I won't let it happen again. I'll protect her and make sure we both get away from here just as I promised her I would. I don't know what was going to happen to us now but for the first time in a long time, being with Emily and having her here with me now, knowing we were both safe, made me feel at peace. I couldn't let her go, not now. Not while we were so close.

I glanced at her lips and placed my hand on her cheek stroking it softly. I wanted to kiss her but as I moved closer to her my eyes squinted as the sunlight hit my face. The warmth grew stronger just like it did each time the sun would set over Neverland.

Wait...the sun was setting.

That also meant that the day was coming to an end and this test was going to finally be over.

I forced myself to pull away from Emily, watching as the sun directly passed through the trees and into my eyes. Emily looked at me with confusion until she followed to the direction I was looking. She must have understood as her expression turned to a look of concern. We both put our feelings aside for now and focused on what was more important and that was getting out of this test alive.

She quickly turned to me, "Can we still make it?" Her eyes flickered in panic.

I squeezed her hand in reassurance before letting go.

"We have to hurry," I spoke hearing the nervousness in my own voice.

The truth was, I wasn't even sure if we were going to make it or not.

I placed the small crystal that was all I had left of Fin into my pocket.

 _"I'm so proud of you Will. I know you will get out of here one day, and I know she will help you find your way..."_

I took a deep breath before glancing at Emily. Fin was right; Emily did help me find my way. I wasn't going to let either one of them down.

I turned my back towards the sun, Emily following my actions as we both began to run.

Emily's POV

I let a small smile escape my lips as Will squeezed my hand. He was trying to comfort me but the concerned look on his face was also telling me that this was the last step, the final stage until this test was over. I was scared we weren't going to make it but I had no time to be scared anymore. We had come this far, been through so much to _get_ this far, all the boys have...there was no way I was going to give up now, not when we were so close. I had finally gotten Will back; I wasn't going to lose anyone else in this test.

I ignored the pain that my body had been put through and ran after Will as we both bolted through the jungle, passing each tree and brush as fast as we could.

I could feel the ground under my feet getting firmer with less fallen branches in the way and that's when I knew we were getting close. The shadows of trees began to form in front of us as the sun behind us began to slowly set through the trees. My lungs burned and my throat was dry from forcing myself to breathe without having had much water in the last day as we ran. I felt a sense of relief as I noticed the line of trees that surrounded campus and the break off between the thick jungle was just in the distance.

We were here; we were going to make it.

Will and I began to slow down and soon came to a stop just before the line of trees. The both of us breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths back but there was no time. I watched as Will quickly reached his hand into his pocket and held out the small crystal that he rolled out in the palm of his hand. His face fell as he stared down at it. I stood by his side and looked more closely at the small crystal. Will's fear.

There was only one thing I could think of, and that was Fin. I remember Ben telling me about him and how hurt Will was after Pan had taken him away. I lowered my head and thought about how much Will had gone through...not only how much pain I had put him through but him having to face his darkest fear completely alone. No wonder he was so angered and hurt when I tried to apologise. He was scared of being hurt again, afraid of losing someone again.

I tightly held onto Will's arm as I looked over his saddened face.

"Will, I'm sorry about Fin and for hurting and not being there for you," I spoke softly.

Will did something I thought he wouldn't do. He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"It's okay, we both made some stupid mistakes but I know it won't happen again," Will paused before looking down at the small crystal, "Fin's not gone completely, I know he will always be with me."

A warm smile was brought to my face as I looked down at the crystal.

"Let's finish this test," I said as I pulled out the sword Ben had given to me, the same sword that saved my life and the same sword that helped me destroy my darkest fear.

Will and I both looked up at the clear barrier that was placed in front of the line of trees. I carefully focused on the barrier and after a moment I could see what looked like little water ripples running up the clear barrier. Looking from the right angle was the only way you would be able to tell there was a barrier placed at all. I turned towards Will and he gave me a small nod indicating it was safe to pass through. Staring straight ahead, I could no longer see the barrier, it appeared as nothing more than the jungle ahead.

Once gripping the sword tightly my attention instantly became drawn down to the bright green light that began illuminating the blade. The crystal in Will's hand was also shining a light blue. We watched our objects carefully as the light on both began to fade and flicker, warning us that we were almost out of time, that the test was coming to its end. I took a breath in, stepping forwards and walking through the barrier feeling the electric field tingle my skin. By passing through the barrier the sword returned back to the silver blade it once was.

I sighed in relief knowing we had made it through, that we have finally finished this test. Will held the same pleased expression but once his eyes met with mine we both turned away. I thought of the kiss and I guess Will had too. I didn't know what I was feeling. I needed a way to get through to him; I need him to believe that I still care for him. I don't know what had come over me to kiss him, maybe it was the situation we were in and the thought of losing him for good was too much. He is my best friend, but I wasn't sure how to feel now.

"Shall we find Ethan and Ben?" Will questioned, pipping in.

Will's POV

Emily and I are finally both on the same page, perhaps a little confused from the sudden kiss but now I understand. I should have trusted her, she was trying to prove that to me before and I didn't listen. I think for now we just need to go back to our normal selves, especially after everything that has happened in this test. I got Emily back; I knew she was safe, now all we had to do was find Ethan and Ben. I left my thoughts and turned to Emily, playfully nudging her in the arm.

"Shall we find Ethan and Ben?" I suggested to which Emily smiled warmly and nodded in agreement.

It had been so long since I had seen the two of them.

We walked through the final line of trees and set across the grass that surrounded the open area of campus. I looked around at the line of huts and the large bonfire where most of the boys were gathered. It seems like the majority of the boys had already come back. Some of the younger boys were sitting at the bonfire while the older boys tended to others that were hurt. I was relieved to see so many who had come back safely. Now it was just time to find-

"WILL, COME HERE!"

A grin instantly spread across my face as I heard a high pitch voice yell.

I groaned but laughed as a familiar blonde haired Ben jumped on top me and tackled me to the ground. I could barely breathe as Ben squeezed me into a bear hug but that didn't stop me from hugging Ben back just as tight.

"Man, am I happy to see you!" Ben grinned as he finally let me go and helped me up off the ground.

I smiled and dusted the dirt off of my clothes.

"It's good to see you too Ben."

His blue eyes sparkled with joy despite the life-threatening test we were just put through. I guess that's what I loved about Ben, he could always make the best out of the worst situations, that...or he's lost his head, either way, Ben will always be Ben.

"So...where's my woman?" Ben asked, clasping his hands together in excitement.

I gave him a blank look while he fixed his hair but eventually did look to my side in confusion to find Emily was gone.

"She's around here somewhere, we both passed through the barrier together," I explained to Ben while looking between the bonfire and the huts to spot her but I had no luck.

I knew she passed through the barrier with me, she was safe somewhere in campus.

Ben pouted. "Too bad, I was going to kiss her."

I almost choked as I turned to Ben.

"You w-what?"

"Well, I did save her life and all, twice actually!" Ben noted before crossing his arms. "Can't a boy get a bit of love around here?"

I relaxed knowing Ben was only fooling around, well, at least I think he is.

"Why?" Ben suddenly asked and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burning up.

"N-Nothing," I replied.

My eyes widened as Ben suddenly appeared right in front of me, grabbing my face with one hand. He squished my cheeks and began tilting my face side to side as he curiously inspected me. Ben stopped turning my head but still squished my face as he looked at me suspiciously.

"What's up with your face?" Ben asked in all seriousness.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"W-what?" I mumbled barely being able to talk.

"It looks weirder than usual," Ben said.

I rolled my eyes before moving his hand off my face but as soon as I did Ben gasped loudly which made me jump in surprise.

"I know that face!" Ben said quickly, his blue eyes narrowed as he grabbed my shoulders. "You're hiding something!"

"No. No, I'm not-" I paused before quickly changing the subject, "H-Heyy, where's Ethan?" I asked quickly.

I was actually curious about where Ethan was. Ben pulled away from me and looked around. I soon began to worry once I saw Ben's face fall.

"Hasn't he come back yet?" I asked Ben who turned back to me.

"I've been keeping a lookout on the barrier but I haven't seen him yet."

The nerves began building in my stomach as I looked in the distance to see the sun setting.

Ben and I watched the barrier as the sun slowly began to set through the trees.

"Will, he's going to make it, right?"

"He has to."

I felt my pulse beating quickly as the light of the sun quickly fell darker and darker. Ben fists were clenched while his eyes concentrated straight ahead at the first line of trees. Neither of us made a sound, we just waited.

"Times almost up," We heard Pan call over the boys.

My eyes lit up as a boy came through the first line of trees. He was out of breath but continued walking through. As he got closer to the bonfire I could clearly see his face but it wasn't Ethan. He met with some of the boys at the bonfire who surrounded him. I turned my attention back to Ben, his eyes glued to the barrier. He didn't look away. I felt my stomach drop as the last bit of sun was about to turn to darkness.

"Will-"

"He's going to make it," I said.

I could hear my heartbeat pulsing in my head as night soon fell, that's when I noticed something moving between the trees.

"Ben look!" I said squinting my eyes, "It's Ethan!"

And it was Ethan, he had just run through the barrier.

A smile rose to my face when I could see him more clearly as he walked closer. I turned to Ben but he was no longer standing beside me. He took off running after Ethan. I chuckled before running after him, watching as Ben didn't slow down his pace and by the time Ethan had noticed it was too late, Ben had tackled him to the ground earning a loud groan from Ethan.

Ben un-wrapped Ethan from the hug and his face changed to a look of anger.

"Ethan you little shit!" Ben shouted as he hit him across the arm, "Your lazy ass was late and it almost got you killed!"

Ah, friendship at its finest.

Ethan flinched and chuckled as Ben punched his arm but eventually Ben gave in, excitement taking over as he hugged Ethan once again.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ben said.

I laughed pulling Ben off once I saw Ethan's face turning red from Ben suffocating him. I pulled Ethan up from the ground and gave him a hug.

"Finally this test is over," Ethan sighed as the three of us walked towards the bonfire where the other boys were gathered.

We all faced our darkest fears and we made it out of this death test, surprisingly alive.

As we were walking I noticed Ethan clenching his hand over his chest, his face scrunched in pain. I was about to ask him what was wrong but Pan spoke up.

"Congratulations to all of you for completing this test. You have shown each of your individual skills and strengths through many challenges. It wasn't easy, but you have all been able to survive your darkest fears and make it out alive on your own. You have proven to me that you all have what it takes to be the lost boys!"

All the boys erupted in cheers and howls as Pan lifted his dagger into the air, a smirk rising to his face as he turned to the bonfire before throwing a handful of dust into the pits of the bonfire causing the already burning flames to spark as they rose into the air. The boys began to cheer even louder as the smoke from the large flames burned into the night sky.

"Let us celebrate with a feast!" Pan shouted over the boy's shouts and howls.

A few boys dragged out two deer that had been hunted and ready to be thrown onto the fire. The boys crowded around the bonfire as the meat began to cook. The first thing I could think about doing was going straight to sleep but I knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

I walked over to where Ben and Ethan were sitting and passed Pan who was talking with Felix. I moved through the boys so I wasn't noticed by Pan but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"How many?" Felix asked.

Pan stopped eating and clenched his fists, his expression blank yet his eyes flickered over the flames of the fire.

"We lost four."

I felt my body freeze even though I forced myself to keep walking past. All the boys had been so relieved that the test had come to an end that we didn't even realise this was a _death_ test, you had to survive to pass the test and four boys didn't make it.

Why didn't Pan tell us?!

After a moment I controlled my anger and thought about it carefully. Pan probably didn't tell the boys because they had already been through enough, some barely making it through. If it wasn't now, I'm guessing it would only be a matter of time before Pan had to tell the truth.

"Will?" Ethan laughed as he stopped clicking in front of my face once I turned to him.

I wasn't going to tell Ethan or Ben just yet. We had all been through a lot and we had just gotten each other back.

"Where's Emily?" Ethan asked.

"I-I don't know," I spoke in true honesty but mentally kicked myself for stuttering because Ben's eyes widened and he gasped making the same face as he did last time he asked me.

"Don't you see?!" Ben shouted, making both Ethan and I jump.

"See what?" Ethan asked turning to me with a confused look.

Ben gave me another strange look while I tried my best to act _normal_ to Ben's liking.

"Suspicious!" Ben hissed as he pointed at my face as if declaring that was my name.

Thankfully Ethan rolled his eyes giving up on asking what Ben really meant.

I looked over all the boys to see if I could spot Emily but she wasn't here. I turned around to look down the line of huts but there was no windows lit.

Where is she?

Emily's POV

I inhaled deeply and turned onto my back, rubbing my eyes awake.

I was sleeping?

I opened my eyes and tried to think of what had happened but my mind was clouded. I couldn't remember what had happened after Will and I had made it through the barrier and walked into campus. I ran my hand over the soft fur-quilt that was placed over my body.

I was in my hut?

I felt a cold shiver run along my skin as I looked at the room that was much bigger than my hut. It was twice the size with bamboo covered walls holding different books and papers that were scattered all over the room. There were all sorts of plants that were tied with string up against a rack on the far wall. I felt my stomach drop as my eyes widened at not only the size of the room but also the size of the bed. I quickly flipped the covers and crawled out of the unknown bed, backing myself away from it until I reached the wall behind me.

What happened?

Did the test end?

I struggled to control my ragged breathing as I looked out of the small window beside my head to see I was a level higher from the ground of Campus. I swallowed the lump in my throat, moving away from the window as I stood still in the middle of the room realising exactly where I was.

I was in Pan's hut and not only that...

I was in Pan's bed?

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I** **hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **What you think will happen next?**

 **Believe me, some secrets are going to be uncovered soon.**

 **Let me know if you have any thoughts or predictions of what could happen next!**

 **Also please leave me a review! I love reading all of them so thank you for your support!**

 **I'll see you next chapter.**

 **\- C**


	50. Temptation

Emily's POV

No matter how hard I pushed myself back up against the wall they remained solid trapping me inside this room. This wasn't a dream, I was really here…I was really in Pan's hut.

From my first days on the island, I strictly remember being warned not to go in Pan's hut; that unless Pan gave you permission himself, it is completely off limits and anyone should fear the kind of punishment that came with it. I have already been forced into Pan's hut once and paid the consequence then; I didn't want to think of what would happen this time if I got caught again. Pan already put us through this death test that we nearly made out alive, there is no telling what of what lengths he would go to now.

I could only stare at the room and pretend it was my own hut but looking around at the larger space only made it feel that much bigger, it was enough to make me fear that I shouldn't be in here, especially since Pan could appear any moment. The only problem was I couldn't remember why. I don't recall willingly asking for a death wish by walking into Pan's hut, I had no idea how I got in here at all. The last thing I _could_ remember was finishing Pan's test, the last of my memories only showed Will and I walking through the barrier as we made it to campus in time, but just as we noticed Ben everything beyond that was a blur.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as suddenly a couple of incoherent voices filled my ears, replacing the eerie silence that remained constant in Pan's hut. Curiously, I carefully walked against the floorboards, trailing beside the wall as I then passed the oak cabinet with glass frames doors along with the bramble threaded basket holding countless numbers of old-fashioned swords, each blade crisscrossing each other. Reaching the small circular window I stood on my toes, my eyes squinting instantly as the light hit my face, soon quickly adjusting to seeing the view of campus. I found the source of the muffled voices as two boys stood talking on the gravel path before walking across the grass to the bonfire. There were several other boys gathered around on the logs surrounding the bonfire, the black streaks of grass around them coated the ground from the remaining burnt-out pits of wood. They must have had some feast if the ground was stained that badly around the bonfire.

I decided I had wasted enough time already if I wanted to get out of here without anyone noticing. Luckily to my advantage, it was early morning which meant that most of the boys would still be asleep. Looking through the window, I could only see a few of the older boys walking around doing their required chores. While they were keeping busy, it could give me a chance to sneak out of Pan's hut without being seen.

I pulled back from the small window and instantly raced to the only door in the room, my feet stumbling to a brief stop as I quickly reached for the handle, twisting it abruptly waiting to hear a click for the door to open but it wouldn't budge. No matter how much strength I used to push against the door, it still wouldn't open. I groaned hitting my fist against the hard surface in frustration. Of course it just so happens to be conveniently locked shut.

I quickly backed away from the door, standing completely still once hearing footsteps downstairs. I couldn't help but hold my breath as I heard someone moving around the floor below, their footsteps creaking against the old wooden floorboards only returning the silence as they stopped directly below where I was standing. Hesitantly, I placed my ear to the door, waiting and listening carefully for any sign of movement.

Maybe they had left?

Before I could put my thoughts to rest, loud footsteps suddenly filled the hut as they quickly moved up the stairs, the thumping of boots against the wooden floor only got louder as they quickly climbed the stairs until they reached the other side of the door causing me to flinch away. My eyes remained glued to the door, my breaths short as I retrieved backward away from the door where I could see a pair of feet standing before the other side of the door. My face soon fell as I heard a familiar low chuckle from behind the door.

Will's POV

I passed through the endless ferns that brushed past my legs, the number of spikes pricking into my skin was enough to get used to by now but it was hard to fight off the urge to scratch the itchy skin. The thickness of the jungle towered over me as I continued for what now seemed like a whole day's worth of walking. It always felt endless when there was no path to follow but it had been some time now. The only problem was, the longer I kept walking the less I remember why I set off in the jungle in the first place.

The jungle itself felt so thick, crammed with all sorts of plants and trees that ran wild on the island, different shades of vibrant greens made it hard to see what they were, and more importantly if they were poisonous. That's why we stick to the designated paths that led us to places we needed to go. I had no idea where I was going or why I couldn't stop myself from walking. There was almost a feeling, something that was guiding me through the jungle, something that wanted to take me away from where others could listen in. It was under that realisation that brought my feet to a firm stop and in that same moment, I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

 _"Will."_

Fin's voice was soft, almost a whisper as it rang through the trees in the jungle, floating so faintly through the air before fading away.

"Fin?" I questioned as I tried to search for him, turning around instantly to the surrounding jungle to get a glimpse of the friend I knew to be dead but he was nowhere to be seen.

The wind began to pick up, guiding his voice to me.

 _"Come find me, Will,"_ Fin's voice echoed but just as the jungle became silent and his voice could not be heard, he spoke again, _"I bet you won't be able to."_

My face fell upon hearing those words. It reminded me of the times Fin and I would go exploring the island before Pan placed restrictions on some parts of the island. Being his younger self, he would run off through the jungle and hide, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out and scare me. I could never keep up with him because he was too fast and small enough to quickly duck under and move between the trees and ferns. He could climb up trees faster than any of the other boys and could remain hidden for hours if he kept quiet. He was like a ghost, waiting silently when he chose to, sneaking up on you without you noticing.

I fell tense as Fin's laughter echoed swiftly through the forest.

 _"You're not scared, are you Will?"_ I heard his voice move through the jungle before reaching me.

"Alright Fin, you want me to find you...then I'll find you."

I heard his laughter once again in the distance. Before it could fade away I ran after it, pulling the tree vines and lower tree branches behind me as I tried to keep up with the sound of his voice. I began to pick up the pace, my legs whipping through the ferns as Fin's laughter grew louder. My feet only stumbled to a stop as I looked ahead to see Fin standing alongside Pan.

I stared in confusion at the two of them, my chest burning as I tried to control my ragged breaths. I noticed the surrounding area and in an instant my mind flashed back to my lost memory, the one memory I wish had never returned. The memory Pan took away, only to be returned once I had finished the test and faced my darkest fear…the memory of Fin's death.

I remember every single detail. His small body still as he lay at Pan's feet, his clothes stained in crimson red while the controllable flames that set alit to the jungle, quickly engulfing his body. I remember standing there watching it happen. There was something all too familiar about this that made an uneasy feeling rest in my stomach. I knew something was off.

I was about to call out to Fin but I hesitated once seeing the warm smile on his face as he looked up at Pan. Fin was not afraid in the slightest; he was calm, even though he was looking into the eyes of his killer.

I stepped forward, my hand reaching and grasping my dagger from my belt instinctively as I watched Pan lean down to Fin. My eyes narrowing as Pan whispered into Fin's ear while Fin stood still listening intently. My grip eased from my dagger as Pan straightened back up, glancing in my direction for a moment before walking past Fin, making his way behind the trees. Pan's back was facing to me as he moved behind another tree before disappearing out of sight.

 _"Hello, Will."_

My attention turned back to Fin who still held a warm smile. I walked cautiously up to him, my hand still holding my dagger as I kept my distance. I knew he was gone, I had accepted he was no longer alive, I knew I was dreaming but there was something that didn't feel right. I knew that if I got pulled in too far during a dream then I would have to wake myself up. This time was different; I felt as though I had no control, that I was being forced to sleep this dream through. I've taught myself to awaken from a dream, I could, but the look in Fin's eyes told me I had to stay, a warning to keep dreaming.

If a dream turned into a nightmare, they can become dangerous if you can't wake up. If you get caught in one, it gets harder to get yourself out; they can take control of you if you're not careful. Those inside a nightmare can manipulate you into staying asleep, they can make you believe you shouldn't wake up. I had a feeling that is what Fin is trying to do.

Fin shifted his gaze to my dagger then glanced back to my eyes. I knew he could tell I was suspicious. Fin was always good at that; reading people.

 _"Don't be scared, Will. I made a promise to watch over you and help you, remember?"_

I sighed and placed my dagger back in my belt.

"Fin, what's going on?" I asked as I glanced back to where Pan had disappeared.

Once I turned back to Fin, his expression became somewhat serious. His eyes looked directly into mine even though he was standing a distance away. I could see the urgent look he gave me to listen to him. So I did.

 _"There's someone coming to the island."_

My eyes widened but I soon furrowed my brows, my mind filling with questions.

 _"That person is very important."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked hoping Fin would explain himself.

 _"Will, the person coming is your key to escape."_

W-What?

"Fin, tell me what's going on," I pleaded wanting answers, "Who is this person?"

I watched as Fin smiled.

 _"He is the receiver and once arrived...must return."_

The receiver?

The more I tried to think about who this person could be the more questions I needed answering. I was about to ask but I stopped short when Fin reached into the inside of his pocket. I watched carefully as he brought his hand back out from his cloak. It was only when my eyes saw what was in Fin's hand that I was then afraid.

My eyes flickered over the small crystal, the object that Fin left behind once I ended his life, the small part of him I could still hold with me.

It shined brightly as the sun hit the edges of the crystal. Fin held it in his grip as he lifted his hand up to his face, his forefinger placing against his lips, signalling me to keep the crystal secret, before moving his hand along with the crystal back to the inside of his cloak and into his pocket. Fin looked back to me as he put his hand flat over the pocket containing the crystal.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before hesitantly reaching my hand through the inside of my cloak where an identical pocket was placed into the material.

It couldn't really be...

I caught myself short when I felt a small object inside the pocket.

It was the crystal.

How did Fin know it was there?

 _"Keep it hidden,"_ I heard Fin's voice echoing through the jungle around me.

I shot my head up only to see Fin was no longer standing there. I could only hear his voice slowly fading away with the wind.

Just when I thought it was gone another voice echoed through the trees except it wasn't Fin's. It sounded familiar but it was too far away to hear but as the wind slowly picked up again, the voice got louder.

"Will!"

I could hear someone calling me.

Another gush of wind rushed past me and I could clearly hear Ben's voice yelling through the jungle.

"Will!" He shouted louder than before.

He sounded as though he was in trouble.

"Ben?" I questioned.

His voice was not like Fin's. It sounded clear as if he was standing right beside me, except I couldn't see him.

I quickly covered my ears as a blast of wind rushed past once more whipping my clothes as Ben shouted loudly making me flinch.

"Will, wake up!"

* * *

My head span as I jolted myself awake, quickly sitting up in a cold sweat, turning my attention to the pair of hands that were shaking me. My eyes soon adjusted and I could clearly see Ben hovering over me, his blue eyes open wide in alarm as he gripped my arm tightly. I looked up at him in confusion when I noticed his panicked state. His chest continued to rise and fall at an uneven pace and sweat began forming on his forehead.

"B-Ben?" I questioned, still feeling disorientated, "What's wrong?"

He practically pulled me out of bed.

I gripped onto him as I tried to find my balance but before I could speak he let go of me and I stumbled back.

"Hurry, Will! It's Ethan!" Ben shouted as he ran out the door of my hut.

I could hear the fear in Ben's voice and I knew something was wrong

I ran out of my hut and after Ben, my feet killing me as soon as I leaped off the last step onto the gravel path. It had only been a single night since we completed Pan's test and I was still recovering from what Pan had put us through. I ignored the aching pain in my body as I ran past a couple boys who gave me confused looks as I rushed past them, quickly making it to Ethan's hut, rushing up the small steps; the door already left wide open from Ben.

I ran inside, my eyes meeting instantly finding Ethan lying flat on his back, wheezing and coughing, letting out groans of pain in between as his hand tightly clenched the material of his shirt over his chest. Ben was keeling by his side, still out of breath and still in shock. His hands were hovering, not sure of what he should do since Ethan was moving so much. I quickly moved to Ethan's other side, looking down to see his face scrunched in pain, his jaw clenched shut.

"Ethan!" I panicked as I tried to hold him still.

He wasn't answering.

I felt the top of his head which already had sweat forming over his skin and through his hairline. I pulled my hand away as soon as I had placed it against his skin, it was burning hot.

I turned to Ben who looked down with worry.

"Ben, listen to me," I tried to say in a calm tone as he continued to stare down at Ethan, "I need you to go and get water, now," I instructed.

Ben didn't move, he was still breathing heavily and is eyes were locked to Ethan. I flinched as Ethan grabbed my wrist tightly, squeezing it for me to do something quickly as he struggled in pain.

"Ben!" I shouted.

This time he turned to me, his blue eyes shaking.

"It's okay Ben," I tried to reassure him, "I'm here with him, I need you to go now!"

Ben gave one last look at Ethan before running out the door.

I turned back to Ethan noticing his fist clenching over his chest, his knuckles turning white.

"Ethan, what's happening to you?!" I tried asking.

He groaned loudly before rolling to his side towards me, sweat now running down his face as he continued to hold his clenched hand over his chest.

"S-She is hu-urting me!" Ethan tried to speak but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I winced as Ethan's grip felt as if it was crushing my hand. He was squeezing it so tightly that my hand was starting to go white along with his. Ethan closed his eyes shut tightly as he curled over in pain, his face turning red.

I thought about calling for help but just before I could say anything Ethan fell on his back, gasped for air before coughing. He let go of my hand and I could slowly feel the blood running through to my fingertips. I sighed as Ethan began to regain his breath back, his hand now placing flat on his chest as his brown eyes looked up at the roof.

Ben came running through the door at that very moment, out of breath, holding a small wooden bucket of water in his hands. Once he saw Ethan his worried expression fell to one of relief as he sighed and moved to the wall before sliding down to the floor.

"Can't we go one day without being thrown into a life or death situation?" Ben said while running his hands down his face.

"It would surprise me if we did."

Ethan slowly sat up in exhaustion.

"What happened?" I asked.

He swallowed and took in a calming breath.

"I dreamed of my darkest fear."

I lifted my head, turning to Ethan in surprise.

He did too?

"Except it was strange. I felt as if I wasn't allowed to wake up, that I was getting pulled into a deeper sleep and being forced to wait for something to happen," Ethan explained.

Ben and I only listened as Ethan continued.

"My darkest fear was taking control of me and that's when I forced myself to wake up. It wasn't until I had woken up that I realised I wasn't dreaming."

"Your darkest fear was someone wanting to try and kill you?" Ben asked.

Ethan looked down at his feet.

"Close enough."

Ethan's POV

I stared at the wooden floorboards remembering her piercing black eyes and long raven hair as she stood before me here in the jungle. My eyes flickering helplessly over my glowing heart that was still alive and beating, except it wasn't in my chest and it wasn't in her vault…it was placed in her hand.

She held it up, examining it, staring at it in awe as if it were on a pedestal, reminding me that she was the one who had control over me. The memory I thought I had buried had finally crawled its way back to haunt me in my dreams. I still remember exactly what she said.

 _"Take him and go before I change my mind," She spoke through clenched teeth, "I never want to see either of you ever again."_

I knew this wasn't real, I knew it was just a dream. She wasn't really here. She said she would never see me again.

Her laugh made my skin run cold.

"You are always welcome home, dear," She spoke soothingly as her dark stained lips curled into a grin, "Only once you have learned your lesson."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made my blood boil. She hasn't changed and she just proved it. I curled my fists as I glared at her.

"Why would I want to come home? I would rather be anywhere than be with you," I spat.

I watched the grin leave her face as her eyes narrowed.

"You were never my mother; you were nothing but the evil queen. You caused others misery for your own enjoyment and look where it got you. You're alone, you pushed everyone who ever loved and cared for you away which forced you to claw your way to happiness, and yet here you are..." I paused as I looked at her sceptically. I could see her eyes shaking. I could see right through her, I always could. "And you're still not happy, are you?"

By now I could see her jaw clenched shut, eyes flickering with rage as she glared at me, not daring to blink once.

Finally, she was listening.

If anyone deserves to be unhappy, it's her. After everything she did to, after everything she has done to the innocent people in the kingdom, all the hurt and suffering that she has caused for so long…she deserves it. It disgusted me of the person she has become. Everyone lived in fear of her, even her own son, and she still wouldn't change.

"Why should you be happy? You are the evil queen after all...you're nothing but a monster."

I watched as her lips part in disbelief if only for a second and that's when I knew I had really got through to her. Soon enough her fiery eyes locked with mine and I could see the hatred within them. Not only because her own son had admitted how he really felt, but also because I called her out for what she really is.

I used to be scared of her; I used to be afraid that if I stood out of line, I too would end up like those of many who turned against the evil queen. This time it was different. This was a dream and I knew she wasn't here, she couldn't hurt me. At least that's what I thought.

My knees buckled under me and I dropped to the ground gasping for air the second my body lay flat against the undergrowth. I yelled in pain as I could feel her grip tightening around my heart, squeezing it to the point where I could hardly breathe, only releasing it ever so slightly so she couldn't kill me.

She wanted me to feel the pain.

I held my chest as the pressure began building up in my chest, sweat forming on my skin.

It felt as if she was ripping my heart out all over again.

I could barely lift myself from the ground but I could see her standing there. I could see the bright red heart slowly fading.

"The only reason you are still here is because I kept a promise to your father who's dying wish was to make sure you were kept safe," I heard her raspy voice break through my outbursts of pain.

I remembered only glimpses of my father, distant clouded memories. I was only a child when he had died. He taught me everything I knew. I felt as though he was the only person I could go to for support, the only one who truly understood me. When he died I not only lost my father but my mother too.

There was a time when the evil queen had some good in her. His death was an accident but the queen did not see it that way. She changed. Not only her but the kingdom too once she began to rule. I grew up alone spending most of my time locked in my room, which was where she kept me. I had never seen such determination and vengeance in a person then I did growing up as the queen's son. I had hope that she would change, that she would let go of the revenge she held within her but as the years went by she only got worse and I watched her become the person she truly is.

I rolled over to face her, wincing in pain as her grip still tightened around my heart.

"Y-You made the right c-choice to l-leave me. I don't n-need you, I n-never did. I have learned to survive o-on my own...I became stronger on my own," I choked out.

I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes, and in doing so, I forced myself to wake up.

I got pulled out of my thoughts as Ben dropped the bucket to the floor. I looked up at Ben who had lines of water running past his lips. It looked like he had just finished drinking the bucket of water he brought for me.

"Seriously, just half a day, that's all I'm asking. We're finally here together. No more death tests, no splitting up-" Ben shopped short, his mouth open wide in disbelief when Will practically bolted out the door.

Ben then turned to me with an offended and disgusted look.

"Did he not hear what I just said!"

Ben leaned out of the door frame.

"Thanks a lot, Will!" He yelled out the door, "You ungrateful child!"

I rolled my eyes as Ben layout of breath on his back, his body half hanging out the doorway.

Will's POV

Ethan had dreamt of his darkest fear too. I remembered what Fin said, that there was someone coming to the island, someone important. Fin's words came ringing through my head again.

 _"Keep it hidden."_

The crystal…that was my way of connecting with Fin.

My face fell as I went to reach for it through my cloak only to realise I wasn't wearing it. I heard Ben mumbling about something while I began to panic. I had to of left the crystal in my cloak back at my hut. I quickly rose to my feet and ran out the door of Ethan's hut.

"Thanks a lot, Will!" I heard Ben yell after me but I couldn't hear the rest as I ran off.

Oh, it must have been important then...

"Sorry, Ben!" I shouted back but continued running.

I reached my hut, quickly running through the door that had already been left open. My eyes scanned the room until I found my cloak lying on the floor beside my bed. I rushed to it, picking up the material, turning it around before reaching my hand into the pocket.

I sighed in relief as I felt the crystal sitting in my pocket. I removed my hand, putting the brown cloak on before walking back out of my hut and closing the door behind me. I sighed as I made my way back on the gravel path to Ethan's hut.

I am definitely going to get a long lecture from Ben when I get back.

Emily's POV

I watched carefully as the keyhole illuminated sending a line of light shining into the dimly lit room until the sound of the lock clicked. The door handle twisted slowly, the creaking of the old circle handle moving was heard over the silence in the room causing me to flinch back as the door suddenly unlocked only just opening from the frame.

I felt stupid enough to not have realised sooner. Of course, Pan had locked the door with magic. Given the amount of time I have been stuck on this island, I should have known better than to think I could just walk out of Pan's hut on my own, that I could sneak out without getting caught…without him knowing. Of course, he knew it's his bloody island.

"You brought me here, didn't you?" I spoke through gritted teeth as Pan stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with ease.

He lifted a brow before scoffing at my question.

"Wasn't it obvious enough?" Pan shot back.

Something was off and not in the usual way I would have thought. There was no mischievous look in his eyes, his tone was bitter, no sarcasm, no hint of amusement that I would usually detect, and yet his stone features made his face almost impossible to read. The only way I could see through Pan was in his eyes, and even now, his emerald green would trace back to me, glancing intently from the corners of his eyes as he walked into the room.

The door suddenly closed back behind me, once again trapping me in this room, only now I had to share the company with its owner. Under these circumstances and Pan's odd behaviour, I thought it would be best to move away from the door, try to forget the urge to escape and try and get some explanation out of Pan as to why and how I ended up here of all places, not a cage but his own room but that rational side of my mind soon left my thoughts. I couldn't stop myself. I knew who I was trapped in a room with and considering Pan had just thrown me into a death test where he left me to drown only strengthens a strong sense that he could do so much worse.

I noticed his clenched jaw as he moved to the opposite side of the room, his back turned. Slowly stepping back, the heels of my feet hit the door quietly, my back soon leaning against the frame. My hand moved behind my back soon reaching for the handle, my fingers grasping hold of the doorknob as I slowly began to twist the knob but before I could even come close to opening the door, the echo of Pan clicking his fingers filled the room followed by the lock of the door. I closed my eyes and sighed leaning my head back against the door in annoyance. Pan turned around and my eyes met with him instantly as we both gave each other a strong glare.

"I don't think you get it yet. Running away won't help you, and running away from _me_ will only make things worse for _you_."

I felt my fists tightening in frustration as I moved away from the door, gritting my teeth as I saw the satisfied look on his face. The two of us stood on opposite sides of the room. Clearly, I had no chance of getting out of here and judging by the look on his face, it seems I have only made things worse for myself. It wouldn't be the first time but there was a thought that was always gathered in the back of mind that it could be the last. There have been countless other times where I was so close to staring death in the face, and each time I would, Pan was always there.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, having no interest for any of Pan's games.

He dropped his head and let out a low chuckle.

"She still doesn't get it," I heard him mumble before lifting his head.

"I don't have this problem with the other boys. They simply follow and obey my rules," Pan spoke before raising a brow, "You on the other hand, always end up getting yourself in trouble you can't get out of. Not only that but you're too stubborn to learn from your mistakes."

Forgive me if I break some rules while some maniac with dancing eyebrows is holding me captive on an island that is filled with magic with a certain chance of death at every corner!

"Do I look like the other boys to you? I don't care about your rules, and being on this island stuck here with you is punishment enough," I spat back before taking a breath.

Pan grinned but I could tell he had anger building up inside him. That would make two of us.

I watched as his fists curled and couldn't help but smirk as I finally understood why Pan was acting this way.

"You hate not being in control, don't you?" I asked even though we both knew the answer.

Pan's eyes narrowed, warning me not to say anything I would regret. I would usually stop at this point, Pan had clearly had enough, given the burning look he was giving me, but for some reason that made me want to see what would happen if I really pushed the limit. What would he do? He had already put me through a death test that I barely made out of alive. He could lock me back in a cage but we both know that will only fuel the hatred I have towards Pan and his rules. I know he won't kill me because he would have done that a long time ago given all the apparent 'trouble' I have caused _him_. He needs me for something, he is keeping me here for some unknown reason and I won't give up fighting against him until I know why. I can tell he's running out of ideas of how to keep me in control along with the other boys. I may as well take advantage while I can, that is what Pan would do after all.

"This may come as a shock to you," I started, letting the sarcasm roll off my tongue, "but you don't control me."

I grinned as Pan looked a little taken back, which only pushed me to continue.

"Last time I checked, you won't be getting inside my head anymore."

I could see the green flecks in his eyes growing darker as his eyes narrowed.

Pan's POV

She knows.

I tried to stop her during the test but she managed to actually block me out.

She was the first to do it.

I glared at the grin on her face, wanting to make it vanish before she could say another word but in interest I let my thoughts run on their own hoping it could give me some explanation to why she was different, why I couldn't tame her like the rest of them. Sure fear is enough for anyone if you know what rests in the deepest and darkest parts of their minds, to manipulate them, take control of them…that came easy for me, but there was one thing I could do to every other boy but her, and it was driving me mad just thinking that I still can't get through to her. Even now, no matter how hard I would try, I still wouldn't be able to get into her head. If only she knew how frustrating this is, how frustrated she makes me.

She's right about one thing; she is not like the other boys. She's too stubborn to learn from being punished even if she's putting her life at risk. I thought that by splitting her apart from Will she would be easier to maintain, however, it seems to have only made her stronger, more persist to fix her mistakes, even after almost losing everything. I thought I could re-build her after she had hit rock bottom, eventually make her trust me. I was so close...and then she did _that_.

It's cute that she thinks I have no control over her. That's where she's wrong. Everything that is on this island belongs to me, including her, and if she thinks she is leaving this room believing that then she's dead wrong. I let her have her time to speak and it was fun while it lasted but she's pushed me a little too far today.

Since she's breaking rules, I will take the pleasure in teaching her a few more.

Emily's POV

My face fell as Pan's angered expression swiftly disappeared, his eyes flickering in the dimly lit room as he stared at me, watching and waiting silently. He took a few steps forward, away from the wall he was leaning against, his feet moving almost as though they were barely touching the floor. I felt my body tense up slightly as his lips curled into that one smirk. I inhaled through my parted lips steadily, taking a step away from the wall, standing my ground.

I'm not afraid of Pan, what I am afraid of is what he is capable of.

"You're different."

His voice bounced off the walls of the room as his head leaned slightly to one side.

"You're not afraid to challenge me," Pan chuckled lowly as he grinned showing a wicked smile through his teeth. "…and I love a good challenge."

I parted my lips to speak but just before any voice could be heard a shadow appeared above me. I felt the air get knocked out of my chest as a strong grip pushed me backward, lifting me off my feet. I fell back if only for a second before I was met with the hard surface of the wall behind me. I tried to move but a weight held me pinned against the wall. Pan's piercing green eyes dilated the same eyes I had seen when he would pull an arrow back to kill.

"Get off me!" I struggled only to feel my back get pressed further into the wall leaving a constant pain where the bruising from the test was still trying to heal.

"No," He answered simply.

I huffed in annoyance and stopped struggling; I was getting nowhere. He made no effort keeping me from moving which only forced me to look up at him, giving him a burning gaze as I stared at the many shades of green flickering in his eyes. I always felt drawn to them, the bright green holding me in a trance…just like the shadow that brought me here.

I flinched as I felt the tips of his cold fingers place under my chin moving my head slightly to the side. I watched his eyes caught attention on something as they began focusing intently. I could feel my pulse beating rapidly, thumping in my head as I tried to calm my shortened breaths as Pan's eyes found mine, this time holding a warning stare to not move. Only once I relaxed did his painful grip on my arm loosen as that hand reached for my neck, the other still remaining holding my chin out to one side.

His fingers softly moved down my neck, trailing the skin as I was forced to stare into his eyes that flickered against his frozen features. I winced as a sharp pain followed the trace of his fingers which moved down to my collarbone, pulling back the line of material sitting at my shoulder. My eyes widened at his actions while his only narrowed. I followed his gaze, looking down to see a long red cut running across my neck, disappearing under the material of my clothes.

"What happened to you?" Pan spoke sternly, wanting an answer, his eyes remaining locked onto the long red scratch that marked my neck.

I remembered the terrifying moment clearly. The mermaid with crimson red hair that had used her long sharp nails to claw at my neck, trying to pull me back under the water.

"I got attacked by a mermaid," I spoke, still feeling the burning sensation on my skin.

Pan's POV

To think she would have actually been stupid enough to go in that lagoon. It was the crystal clear gateway to their home. These creatures have been here for longer than I have. I know that at the first chance they get, they can sense any movement that enters the water and strike their pray before drowning them to the depths of the lagoon. The mermaids will always attack at the feet, using their victim's only defence to stop them swimming away and make it easier for them to be drowned.

The clawing is to be expected, except Emily had scratches covering the line of her neck and shoulder. My confusion was put at rest as I noticed the black line of string connecting the blue-stone necklace that placed around her neck. The necklace I had given her. The stone sat hidden away just beneath the line of material around her neck.

She really wanted it that badly that she refused to drown her and went straight for the necklace. I can understand how desperate she would be to get the stone, especially after what I had done to her mother those many years ago.

I smirked down at Emily who shivered under my touch, her hazel eyes trying to avoid my gaze. When she would meet mine I could see the burning fire she had within her. I liked this side of her. I could see the hatred inside her, but not only that, but she also has the courage and drive to face me, the want to fight against me even though she knows she can't win. She could release the broken and angered parts inside of her out on me because she knows she can't hurt me.

I traced my fingers along the smooth skin of her neck, grinning as she moved uncomfortably under me. It was a side she would only show me. A part of me wanted to see more of it...more of this side of her.

I removed my hands away from her neck and chin but she didn't dare to move as I kept my eyes still fixed on the long red mark that curled down her neck, her brown locks of hair falling over the sides of her shoulder slightly covering over the cut. The real challenge now is finding out what to do with her. Perhaps I could be somewhat nice, just this once. She did after all almost get herself killed numerous times in the test. However what she did won't be ignored as easily. I could feel my skin heating in anger just remembering what she did in the last moments of that test.

Emily's POV

Pan's face stiffened, eyes growing colder by the second as they locked with mine. Short angered breaths were released from his parted lips causing a cold shiver to cover my skin. I had no idea what he was thinking or planning to do, I never did, all I knew was he could change his emotions in a split second and I could never be ready for what could come next.

"Don't move," Pan growled as his eyes stayed locked on the scratch along my neck.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't under his grip. If it were any of the other boys I would have been able to push them off me without much of a struggle. Pan has magic I could never match to. My eyes widened as Pan tilted my head to the side once more. I began to panic as he kept his hand resting under my chin, holding it in place.

"What are you going to do?" I asked quickly as I felt Pan lean in closer.

"This will sting a little." I heard Pan whisper.

I had no chance to say anything; instead, I only heard the sound of my own cries fill the room as a sharp stinging sensation began burning through my skin. The scratches that marked my neck were tearing and fighting against my skin as if it were being forcibly ripped open, the burn only growing stronger. I instantly tried pushing Pan away but he stood his ground as the pain got worse. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I felt his teeth on the skin of my neck.

Pan's POV

I held her still despite her struggle, placing my hand firmly against the large scratch marks on her neck, concentrating as I let the magic move through the tips of my fingers before seeping into the now open cuts that wounded her skin. I tried to ignore her relentless cries of pain that filled the room as I continued to remove the venom that was slowly seeping into her bloodstream. She can feel an immense amount of pain now, believe me, but the pain she will feel if I don't remove the venom now will be far worse if I choose to keep it in her. In the next couple of hours, it would be more than enough to kill her and I can't have her dead, not when I'm so close.

The venom the mermaids possess is unknown to their victim once they have been scratched. It will take a couple of hours to fight the body's system before it gets a chance to seep into the bloodstream, slowly and painfully killing their victim. The mermaids will most likely use this method if they struggle to drown their victim fast enough. With cuts this deep, I'm surprised she has lasted this long.

I focused on the marks on her neck that was fighting against the magic I was using to extract the venom out. It was definitely a more painful and risky method to remove the venom with magic. After all, the mermaids were the most intelligent among the creatures of Neverland, once they realised I had magic, they took no effort in reversing the effects of the venom so that if anyone did escape the lagoon that had been attacked, would not be able to be healed by magic. I'm strong enough to ease the pain but there was no other way I could remove all the venom, it will only be a slow and painful process. Unless I...

Could it possibly work?

If I'm immune...I could make her immune too.

I never let the mermaids outsmart me. Being scratched once was enough to find a way to make myself immune to the venom. Ever since the mermaids had found out I was immune they spent every waking second lurking at the depths of the lagoon, waiting at any chance to devour me or anyone else who came near the crystal clear waters. After what I had done in the past, I warned the lost boys to never go near the lagoon.

Emily kept still, accepting that she wouldn't be able to move in my grasp. I could hear the fear in her uneven breaths as I forced her to look away while I stared down at the now open wounds marked on her neck in frustration. She causes me all this trouble and she still won't give me the one thing I need, yet besides all that I'll still have to keep her with me, that is until she's played her part. If I would have known she'd be this much of a problem I wouldn't have brought her here in the first place. Even now, she keeps the game interesting at least, and for that, I'll keep her alive.

I heard her gasp as I placed my lips firmly onto her skin, biting down into the skin, putting pressure on the marks of her neck. I winced, shutting my eyes tightly as the taste of the venom passed through my lips, slowly making its way out of her system.

Emily's POV

The burning grew worse, heating with the pressure Pan was holding against it. I was in too much pain to try and understand what was happening; it was all I could feel until I heard a muffled groan escape Pan's lips. He released his grip and I quickly turned to face Pan who had stumbled back, his face twisted in the same amount of Pan I had felt, his grip supporting himself on the wooden posts of the bed frame for a split moment until he composed himself, his uneven breaths filling the room as his gaze finally met mine until they fell back down to my neck. Before I could blink Pan appeared in front of me just as he was before. I flinched as his hand rested against my neck, softly placing over the skin as a golden glow emitted from his hand creating a soothing sensation over the wound.

I stood still against the wall as Pan pulled away, his eyes shifting from my neck to meet my eyes. I hesitantly reached my hand to my neck running my fingers across the now smooth skin, feeling not even the slightest trace of a scratch mark. I let my hand fall back to my side, my fists now curling as I looked to the floor. Hours ago…he was watching me...leaving me for dead, and now this.

"I-" Pan began but I cut him off, gripping my hand to his neck surprisingly catching him off guard.

I turned him around using all the strength that I could to pushed him to the wall, quickly grabbing hold of one of the many swords that were sitting in the old basket by the cabinet. His back hit the hard bamboo and I placed the sword under his chin, my eyes glaring at him as I tried to control my uneven breaths.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I shouted angrily, my grip tightening on the handle as I pushed the blade firmly against his skin. "Tell me now!"

Pan only scoffed.

"You should be thanking me."

His arrogance only fuelled my rage as I leaned the blade into his skin, almost piercing his neck. Pan only sighed not in any means of discomfort with a rusted blade to his neck. He probably wouldn't feel a thing even if the sword did pierce his skin.

"Those marks on your neck contained some of the strongest venom from the mermaid that attacked you. It would have killed you before you even realised you had been poisoned. Thanks to me, now you are immune."

He could have done nothing and let the venom spread, but he didn't. It all came back to the reason why I was here. I know it was. After trying to kill me multiple times to then saving my life seemed like a good enough reason to question what Pan really wants from me and why he is keeping me on this island. I needed to know why.

"It's rude not to thank someone after they save your life."

My eyes widened as Pan raised his hand, gripping the blade tightly before throwing it across the floor and out of my hand. He swiftly grabbed my arms that were still stiff in the air, shocked from holding the sword and traded our stances. I felt my back painfully arch back into the wall again and shot daggers at Pan as a low chuckle escaped his lips.

"That's better, isn't it?" Pan grinned.

I need to find a way to kill him…

"I hope that we can come to a little agreement," Pan said as he raised a brow. "You trust Will, don't you?"

My face fell at the mention of Will's name.

Why was Pan bringing Will into this?

My questions were settled when I remembered I had kissed Will during the last moments of the test and at that same time was when I had blocked Pan out of my head. Pan's smirk widened knowing I had understood what I did. From his expression, I feared the worst. What was Pan going to do with Will?

"I'll let that slide and leave him alone," Pan paused before leaning in closer to me, "…but I won't leave you alone." My breath hitched as Pan moved my hair behind my ear, his expression blank yet his eyes shined brightly, "Not until I get what I want."

"What do you want?"

Pan sighed once again.

"I'm afraid I can't say. That is something you will have to work out on your own."

I flinched upon feeling Pan's fingers lift my chin, forcing me to look at him. I waited for him to say something but he just stood still, looking down at me as the room fell silent. His eyes wandered as if searching for something that wasn't there. Searching for something within me and questioning it. It was clear that Pan was keeping something from me, something he didn't want me to find out, something I had to find out on my own.

A muffled voice could be heard from downstairs and Pan let out a frustrated growl before letting go of me. He moved to the door but before he could leave the room his sharp eyes turned back to me.

"Don't move," He spoke sternly before vanishing out of the doorway.

I couldn't hear his footsteps moving down the stairs, it was just silent until I heard a door from downstairs open. I finally felt able to catch my breath once Pan had left the room. I stared over at the door that was no longer locked.

Without realising it, Pan had now left it wide open.

Pan's POV

I made no effort in appearing at the front door to my hut, using my magic to forcefully open it to reveal Felix. I noticed his hood was sitting over his shoulders and not covering his face, the familiar yet cautious expression took me by surprise. Felix only gave me that look when-

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Hook...he's here."

* * *

 **Hi everyone, how are we all?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Do we have any predictions or theories of what is coming? I love reading all your comments so let me know or pm, I'm more than happy to talk!**

 **Are you ready to find out who this mystery boy is? Do you have any ideas of who it may be?**

 **Pan left the door unlocked, will Emily be able to escape?**

 **Find out next chapter ;)**

 **\- C**


	51. The Boy Returns

Pan's POV

It wasn't enough.

I trusted Felix more than anyone else on this island but I had to see for myself. My shadow should have sent me a warning before the ship even came close to the island, and that was my only reason for questioning Felix in the first place. I remember clearly, only a few days ago when my shadow informed me that the ship remained on the outskirts seas of Neverland, where it had remained for the past years since...and now it's suddenly here.

My strides got longer, my boots kicking up the dust on the gravel path as I picked up the pace. Felix was walking shortly after, his hood now covering over his head. I guess Hook is that desperate to know the truth that he couldn't wait any longer. It has been years since we both faced each other, I wouldn't know how long exactly but we both had a good reason for keeping our distance apart. I felt my fists tightening as the set memories clouded my mind.

It was soon before sunset when they came to the island without warning. Each and every one of them hiding, waiting for the right moment, ready for an ambush. When the time came none of the boys were ready for them. I was able to sense and hear how many there were but I couldn't warn the boys in time. The ambush began quickly, each one of the pirates crawling out from the jungle straight into campus, attacking at the first chance they got. We weren't outnumbered but most of the boys were inexperienced and not prepared for the horror they would soon face.

It wasn't long before the ground began to stain a dark red as the sounds of metal swords clashing together could be heard from all around. The terrified cries of the boys slowly faded one by one as the pirates raided into campus those many years ago. Blood was spilled from both pirates and the lost boys, it didn't matter what end of the sword you were facing. Before we knew it we had lost so many. It was only when I noticed the true damage the pirates had caused that I lost control, lashing out and using my magic to kill any pirate I could get my hands on. By then, most of the pirates had retreated back to the ship yet Hook still remained. He stood standing with a burning rage building inside him. He wouldn't stop fighting to get to me...to kill me.

I was able to help heal most of the boys with my magic, stopping them from bleeding out to their deaths but fighting against Hook at the same time had been near to impossible. I couldn't do both, I wasn't strong enough at the time. I waited for the right moment and was able to take Hook down. I was too distracted to end his life then, but I caused enough damage forcing the rest of the pirates that remained to retreat back to the ship, this time carrying their captain long with them. I used the strength I had left to create the barrier over the island neglecting Hook and his crew from ever setting foot on Neverland again. I cursed the Jolly Rodger to remain on the seas of Neverland so my shadow could keep a close eye on them.

It had been so long ago since the incident that my shadow had told stories of the crew becoming so traumatized that they thought I barely existed, that the boy from Neverland was just a myth. Hook, however, still remembers just as I do of that very day. I know he has been suffering all these years after I had banished his brother. He's sanity barely kept him alive with the constant need to find the truth. I wanted him to suffer; I wanted him to lose his mind and let it be a constant reminder that he was alone, that his brother was to remain lost forever. It was his own fault. I had warned them in the past on their first arrival here that the island was a dangerous place. That if they tried to break the rules they would pay the price. His brother; the first captain, had paid that price. Hook blamed me and has sought revenge ever since. It wasn't until I found out that _he_ was aboard the ship that I decided to make a deal with the captain. I'll give him the truth if in return he delivers what I asked for. The package...he better have it or I'll make sure Hook joins his brothers suffering.

"Pan."

I turned to Felix who was now standing in front of me.

"What do we do?"

I followed Felix's gaze to see the line of palm trees that ended the thick jungle. The boys were gathered there, hiding under the ferns and staring off to the shores of the beach. I made my way over to them, the dirt beneath my feet slowly becoming lighter and softer until I was standing alongside the boys in the line of palm trees. The sand slowly began sinking under my feet as I stood still, looking out past the break-waves to see the Jolly Roger sitting on the water. I scoffed at the mere sight of the ship.

Were they really that scared of a bunch of children that they couldn't make it past the break-water?

It didn't matter now.

The import thing was that they were here, which meant the package is too.

My thoughts were distracted as the boys began asking questions among themselves. Some were scared, others were as eager to take revenge as I was.

Will's POV

"No way!" Ben's gasped as his face lit up.

He tried to stand up again but before he could Ethan and I pulled him down to the ground.

"Ben, would you cut it out!" Ethan hissed, holding onto Ben tightly before covering him beneath the ferns.

"This is so cool!" Ben squealed causing Ethan to punched his arm.

Ben's face scrunched as he grasped his arm giving Ethan a glare.

"Ben this is not cool," I spoke from behind the two of them.

"Don't you remember what happened?!" Ethan reminded him, causing Ben's eyes to soon fall to the ground.

Of course he does...we all do.

How could anyone forget that day.

My eyes set on the ship that sat rocking swiftly on the water. Just the sight of it was enough to remind me of that horrible day. The dark wood covered the entire vessel leading up to the highest masts which draped the white sails against the wind. My eyes led upwards following as much detail of the ship that I could see from this distance away until my attention was caught on the symbol of the Jolly Roger itself, the flag that taunted and looked down upon its enemies from the highest point of the ship. The white skull and crossbones marked the center of the black flag that depicted above the main mast. It moved through the wind above the sails, the teeth of the skull appearing to be curling into a grin as the wind moved the flag, consequently giving the ship its very name. I couldn't see a single pirate but I knew the entire crew was aboard the ship, including Hook, that they were probably watching the island closely just as we are watching them.

The only reason the ship could be this close to the island was if Pan had lifted the curse. Even if it was momentarily, there had to be a good reason for Pan to even consider it. He is planning something and I know it. The test he put us through wasn't just for nothing after all. He really did want only the strongest of us to survive because he couldn't risk repeating what had happened last time. It surprised me that he even said so himself. If it weren't for Pan, none of us would have survived when the pirates had last attacked us. But then again, if it weren't for Pan, none of us would have been in that mess in the first place.

 _"Will..."_

A cold shiver ran along my skin as I sat back against the ferns, Fin's voice echoing in my head before slowly fading out to complete silence. I sat still as my surroundings quickly fell silent soon after Fin's voice. It was as if someone had flicked a switch. Every noise I could hear had suddenly stopped. I stared confusingly at Ben and Ethan whose lips were moving, indicating they were talking, except I couldn't hear them. I lowered my hand to the ground, flinching as my fingertips touched the spikes of grass. I curled my fingers through the bristles as I ran my hand along the ground. I could feel the spikes under my palms but the rustling sound of the grass did not follow. I couldn't hear _anything_.

 _"William..."_

I couldn't hear anything; except for Fin's voice.

 _"Will, he is here."_

He?

 _"Remember, Will."_

Fin's voice spoke louder _._

 _"This is not a dream...remember what I told you."_

I covered my hands over my ears, closing my eyes as Fin's voice rang through my head. Before his voice could fade I thought back to what he had told me. I remembered his serious expression, his desperate eyes looking up at me as he warned me of what was to come. My face tightened in discomfort as I let Fin's previous warning turn my thoughts.

 _"There's someone coming to the island..."_

 _"That person is very important. Will...the person coming is your key to escape."_

 _"He is the receiver and once arrived...must return."_

The receiver...

"Helloo Will?"

I blinked a couple of times, propping myself up on my elbows to see Ben sitting by my side in a cross-legged position. His voice was quiet, followed by his fingers that were clicking in my face to get my attention. I tried to concentrate as his voice along with the noise around me soon returned back to normal. I could hear Ben clearly now along with his persistent clicking. I sighed in annoyance, grabbing hold of Ben's hands.

"You can stop now," I said to Ben who stopped clicking and grinned, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Sorry," Ben said before I let go of his hands.

Ethan sighed, grabbing Ben by the hood of his cloak and pulling him back. I gave Ben a weird look as he managed to maintain his cross-legged position as he rolled backward behind Ethan. Man, he is one strange kid.

Ethan helped pull me up from the ferns and I could see his worried expression. Ben may be oblivious but Ethan was certainly not, he picked these things up easily.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked.

I could hear the concern in his tone but I couldn't tell them about Fin.

"I'm fine, I-"

I stopped myself short as I noticed Pan staring directly at me; his stone cold gaze lasting only a moment before he turned away and faced the rest of the boys.

He couldn't...

Did Pan know about Fin?

"Listen up!" Pan called capturing all the boys attention.

"I am going aboard the ship and while I'm doing so I want you all to remain out of sight. You are safe here, they can't leave the ship. Felix will be in charge until I get back."

Felix nodded in understanding of the new given orders. This however resulted to hearing an all too familiar whine to escape Ben's mouth.

"Scar face...seriously?"

Ethan punched Ben in the arm again causing him to grip the hit spot and turn to Ethan with a frustrated expression.

"Would you stop that!"

I ignored Ben and Ethan's arguing, my attention still focused on Pan as I watched a smirk curl to his lips. He seemed rather calm but what did Pan have to fear anyway. They were a bunch of pirates suck on the seas of Neverland, they were Pan's prisoners.

"This won't take long," Pan said as he turned to the ship's direction.

He looked out to the ship, his eyes focusing and soon enough he had disappeared. All the boys then turned to the vessel on the sea. We had no idea what Pan was planning to do. For all we knew he could be ending this once and for all but I had a feeling this had more to it than killing off the pirates now. He could have done that a long time ago; there was something else he was after, something important. Pan wouldn't remove the curse to bring them here just to kill them all, not without getting anything in return. The timing was all wrong. He had arrived after the boys found out the ship was here this morning.

My face fell as I replayed Fin's voice. The person Fin was warning me about...the _receiver_.

Did Pan know who this person was?

If he did, that meant that this person Fin had warned me about; the one who would be my key to escape...was on the Jolly Roger.

But that could only mean it had to be one of the pirates.

Or was it Hook?

No, it can't be.

They're pirates...they are the enemy.

Pan's POV

There was no point in wasting any more time. I focused on the ship and the ship only, leaving my mind to block everything else out. I let my instincts take over before breathing in slowly, using my magic to disappear off the island. A slip second later, my feet swiftly landed on the flat wooden railing that bent along the edge of the ship. I scanned the main deck to see several of the pirates jump back in fear at my sudden arrival. My eyes met with the captain himself who's piercing blue eyes held a scoring gaze on me; this only caused a smirk to curl through my lips as I looked down at him.

"Been a long time laddie."

Hook's POV

 _Just remember, you paid the price many years ago. You don't have to be on the island for me to keep you here. You can stay on the seas of Neverland all you like but the deal we made still stands. Bring me what I asked for and I'll tell you where your brother is._

My fingers brushed the edges of the paper as I stared down at the letter from Pan. I reached for the small silver dagger that lay on top of my desk, grasping it tightly by the wooden engraved handle as I raised my hand into the air before bringing it down through the letter, the sharp blade cutting in through the thin paper above Pan's name, splitting into the oak wood desk. I inhaled keeping a burning gaze on the letter as I leaned back into my chair, turning the silver ring around my finger that my brother once wore. Pan better keep his word. I have waited too long to know the truth.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I heard the rushing of boots climbing down the stairs from above deck, the footsteps growing louder with each step before stopping behind my door. I clenched my jaw, pulling the dagger out of the desk, my eyes remaining glaring at the door. I waited but only sighed in annoyance, my patience wearing thin as the person hesitated, just as they all did.

"C-Captain?"

"Only speak if you are here to inform me that we have arrived. If not, I suggest you refrain yourself from taking," I threatened sternly, interrupting the quivering voice from behind the door.

I twirled the small dagger between my fingers, keeping my eyes locked on the golden knob that slowly began to turn.

"Y-Yes, Captain."

I now heard Smee's shaken voice sound through the room as he began to open the door.

A grin formed on my face as I quickly stood from my chair throwing the blade across the room, watching as it hurled through the air before piercing firmly into the previous marks of clipped wood on the doorframe. I chuckled lowly in amusement as I heard a jolt against the door as a whimper escaped Smee's mouth.

"Enter."

Smee slowly moved the door, his face soon emerging from behind it with eyes locked in fear as they met the dagger frame just above his head.

"What a shame, I missed," I chuckled sarcastically.

He closed the door behind him and took a couple small steps into the room, keeping a close distance to the door. Smee cleared his throat and tried to maintain eye contact with me, though failed miserably. I leaned over the desk placing my fists on the cold wood.

"C-Captain, we h-have arrived."

I grinned, "Excellent"

I glanced down at the torn letter that sat between my fists before turning my attention back to Smee who froze once his eyes locked with mine. I tilted my head to the side as the room fell quiet and Smee's uneasy breaths could be heard as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Well..." I started causing him to flinch, "What are you waiting for?"

"Captain?" He mumbled.

"Prepare the ship, Smee!"

"Y-Yes Captain!" Smee said in a hurry as he stumbled to the door.

I could hear his footsteps fading up the stairs and my quarters were soon silent once again. Well, almost silent except for the small groans of pain that escaped his mouth. I walked towards the dimly lit side of the room to the furthest corner where I could see his smaller figure laying spread over the couch. He still remained in the same spot since he nearly consumed the entire bottle of the intoxicating drink I gave him. He had been in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days. The bruising and swelling that patched his face were beginning to slowly fade but the cuts on his skin skill remained permanent. The liquor no doubtfully has strained his body. It was only two days ago that he could begin to see straight again. It didn't surprise me seeing as he almost consumed the whole bottle

I couldn't risk the crew giving him another beating; it would be enough to kill him if the liquor wouldn't first. I had to keep him alive, at least barely if I wanted to go through with Pan's deal, to know the truth of where my brother was. Finally, that time has come. I gazed down at the boy, a grin forming on my lips as his body stirred as he began to wake up.

? POV

My eyes shut tightly as I felt my skin begin to fall into a cold sweat. I couldn't see him yet his voice spoke so clearly as if he were standing right behind me.

 _"I sent you for a reason..."_

 _"...I need you to find someone and make sure they are still alive."_

I covered my face, rolling to my side, trying to hide away and block out his voice

I couldn't go back, not when it had taken me so long to escape.

If I go I might never return again.

What would I do if I came back and Pan decided to kill me?

Would the whole plan fail?

My body jolted awake and I finally caught my breath. I could feel the sweat on my forehead as I lifted my head that had been resting on my arm. I rolled over, my eyes slowly fluttering open in confusion as they met with the captain who was standing in front of me with a sly grin. I managed to sit up ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. For the last couple of days, I have been hallucinating. I couldn't distinguish between what was real or not between the brief moments that I would wake up. If anything, it only reminded me of why I was here in the first place.

It was odd to see the captain in such a good mood, well, better mood. Perhaps I haven't woken up yet. It seemed likely at first that the captain was really here but whenever I would wake up, I would only see the dark silhouettes of the room. It had been a couple of days since the captain and I had spoken to each other and I think we both would have preferred to keep it that way. Judging by the look on his face, I had a feeling I won't be going back to sleep any time soon.

"I hope you enjoyed your little nap while it lasted," The captain spoke letting the sarcasm roll off his tongue.

I gave the captain a cold stare and he only chuckled, grabbing the collar of my shirt, his fists curling around the material, pulling me up from the couch. My eyes narrowed as his hand maintained a firm grip so I couldn't pull away.

A smirk curled through his lips, his icy blue eyes flickering as he locked with mine, "You should be excited...you're moments away from returning to hell."

My eyes widened in realisation of what was going to happen and Hook's hand released me. I fell backward onto the couch letting my arms break my fall. The sudden movement made my head spin, blurring my vision for a moment until I saw two other pirates standing on either side of the captain, their toothy grins widening in sync as they stood before me, each with a set bundle of rope in their hands. Hook stood back while the two pirates lunged forward grabbing my arms in the process to stop me from moving. They pulled my wrists together, wrapping the rope around them tightly while I could only glare up at the amusement on the captain's face.

"You know, Pan won't give you what you want."

"Oh really?" The captain lifted a brow, "And what makes you think I would listen to you?"

"You can ignore me all you like but you and I both know Pan and his certain way of dealing with things," I said, watching as the captains face stiffened, "We both know this will only end with one person getting what they want," I smirked as the pirates lifted me up so I was face to face with Hook,"..and that person won't be you."

The captain's smug expression changed to a look of anger.

"Bring the package above deck!"

I laughed as I saw the changed expression on Hook's face before the two pirates dragged me away. I could see it in his eyes, a part of him knew I was right, and a part of him actually believed that what I was saying was true. That's all I needed. I know Pan won't give Hook the truth he desires because this deal will only work out one way, and that's Pan's way.

The pirates dragged me out of the captain's quarters and up the stairs, finally bringing me on the main deck. I breathed in the fresh air that my lungs had been dying to receive since the captain had locked in his quarters for the last remaining days which smelt strongly of alcohol. I looked around the deck to see all the familiar faces of the crew who all gave me a burning look of hatred, their heads son all turning in one direction as the captain walked above deck.

"I think it's about time we dispose of the boy." The captain announced, his eyes remaining locked with mine.

The pirates broke out in loud cheers and shouts, lifting their blades into the air as the captain walked up to me. The two pirates that were holding me down had finally let go forcing me to stare up at the captain. He placed his silver hook under my chin, the cold metal placing firmly against my skin.

"Just like old times, hey captain," I smirked as his eyes narrowed.

"Fortunately for the both of us, there won't be a next time," The captain snarled as he removed his hook from under my chin.

"Gag him, I don't want him interrupting or getting in the way."

I winced as I felt a line of rope get forced into my mouth and pulled back tightly in a knot behind my head. I could feel the swelling and bruising on my face start to throb as they pulled on the rope a lot tighter than necessary.

"Keep him hidden; I want to make sure this deal goes according to plan," The captain said, giving his orders to the pirates behind me.

I groaned as I felt a hard kick to the back of my knees causing them to buckle as I hit the floor of the deck. A couple of the pirates stood in front of me, blocking my vision. It wasn't until I heard them all gasp and take a step back that I knew he was here.

My eyes widened as I heard the voice I haven't heard in such a long time, the voice I thought I would never hear again. The boy I thought I would never see again was now here to take me back to Neverland.

"Been a long time laddie."

Hook's POV

After so long, I was met with those glinting green eyes.

Pan jumped from the wooden railing, his boots landing swiftly on the deck, the smirk remaining on his face as the crew took a couple steps back in fear. These imbeciles were acting exactly as Pan wanted them too, despite everything I had told them.

My attention was brought to Pan as I heard him scoff as he glanced around at some of the pirates. I realised now that my hand was already placed around the handle of my sword, tempting me to pull the blade out from my belt as Pan moved closer causing the crew to slowly edge further to the other side of the ship. My need for revenge stirred inside as I suddenly felt the desire to attack him while he stood right before me, distracted, with no visible weapons on him.

From my memory, if I recall Pan using anything besides his magic, it was his bow or a dagger, neither of which were placed on him. I lowered my sword back into my belt. For now, that revenge I needed had to wait if I wanted to find the truth. If I openly attacked Pan now there was no predicting what he would do. I couldn't risk it, not when I am so close. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Tell me where my brother is!" I demanded.

Pan only chuckled as a smug look appeared on his face.

"Haven't the pirates learned any manners during our time apart?"

"Enough!" I said through gritted teeth, letting the anger fill my voice.

"You're really no fun, Captain." Pan sighed, "…but to tell you the truth, I'm not interested in dragging this out any longer."

"Finally, something we can agree on...now tell me where my brother is."

Pan's green eyes narrowed, his smirk leaving his face.

"First show me what I came for."

I waved towards the two pirates that had brought him above deck. They dragged him out from behind a group of pirates who quickly moved out of the way. Muffled groans and strains could be heard as the two pirates roughly grabbed him by his arms, dragging him along the deck before he was thrown at Pan's feet.

"Here's your precious package."

Pan's POV

My eyes searched the pirates before stopping as two emerged from behind the group. I could feel the anger fuelling inside of me as my eyes locked with the boy who had a decent amount of bruising and swelling on his face, most likely from these pirates themselves taking out as much revenge as they could at the only boy from the island they could get their hands on.

I noticed the tightened rope that was latched around his hands while a separate piece was set in between his teeth, tied behind his head. For that alone I'll really make him pay. I'll make them all pay.

I gritted my teeth as the two pirates threw him at my feet. I had to control myself from killing each and every one of them, starting with their all so precious captain. I only abandoned my desire for revenge when I looked down at him to see his eyes shaking in fear.

It was time to finish things up here; I had to get him back to the island.

I faced the captain, forcing a grin against the anger I had wanting to serge out.

"A deal is a deal," I said before raising my hands and taking a calming breath in.

Hook's eyes focused intently while the other pirates muttered to themselves as I used my magic to create a large circular ring in front of me. I turned my hands to an angle and the circle soon became solid as it floated in the air. It began to flash images of the last remaining memories of Hook's brother.

I did keep my word, Hook would find the truth of where his brother is, however that truth was not what the captain was going to expect. I was honestly surprised that he would actually think I would let him live after what he had done.

Hook's POV

I waited impatiently as the circle began to flash images of the ship and the island. It wasn't until I saw my brother standing alongside me on the ship that I felt a wave of dread wash over me. I remember the memory clearly. That was the last time I saw my brother, it wasn't until I had turned away for one second when he was gone and taken by Pan. My breath hitched as the image changed. I stared at the circle in confusion as it only showed the depths underwater. I turned to Pan who had lowered his hands, indicating there was nothing more to show. I looked back at the circle but it wasn't changing.

"N-Nothing's happening!" I shouted at Pan. "It's just showing water."

Pan's eyes locked with mine and my face fell as he gave me a burning look.

"Yes captain, take a hint," Pan said before glancing back at the still sea water that surrounded the ship.

My nostrils flared as my eyes widened in anger. I yanked my sword out from my belt and held it up in front of me. The pirates followed my lead as I moved closer to Pan.

"You liar!" I growled as I swung my sword towards Pan who dodged the blade.

"Captain, if there's one thing you know about me it's that I always keep my deals," Pan said before lifting up the boy to his feet and moving in front of him. "You wanted to know the truth and now you do. Your brother is dead and nothing is going to change that," Pan said bitterly.

I shouted out, not being able to control my rage any longer as I swung my sword at Pan. He was able to dodge the first strike but I quickly grabbed him by the collar before he could move from the next strike. He didn't flinch; he only glared at me as I put pressure on the blade against his neck, watching as it pierced his skin leaving a line of blood to run down his neck. Pan didn't seem to care at all that I had cut him, he just watched, analysing my face as he waited. My hands curled against the material of his shirt as I clenched my jaw.

"I'm going to find the thing you love most and destroy it," I said through gritted teeth.

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched a smirk curl against his lips again, his laughter filling the deck.

"You can try...but I'll save you the trouble and tell you now that you won't be destroying anything."

Before I could say another word my nails curled into my skin and I pulled my hands away as Pan had disappeared from my grasp. My chest began to rise and fall, becoming raspy as I looked down to see the package had disappeared along with Pan leaving an empty wooden deck. I stared at my feet in anger and disbelief, my hand beginning to shake around my sword.

My brother was gone, he was dead...and it was all Pan's doing!

"C-Captain?"

I turned around and shouted slashing my sword straight into the voice that spoke.

The pirate looked at me with wide eyes, mouth open as a long yelp of pain escaped his lips. I breathed heavily as I removed the blade out from his chest, watching coldly as the body collapsed to the deck in a heap as a small pool of blood began to surround the now lifeless body. I placed my stained sword back into my belt before running my fingers through my hair slightly pulling at the tips in frustration. What a waste.

The ship fell silent as I looked up to the rest of the crew who's attention moved away from me as they all quickly averted their eyes elsewhere.

"Clean up the mess and dispose of the body. If I hear anyone mention Pan's name again you will suffer the same fate," I threatened.

Pan's POV

My feet landed swiftly on the sand while I heard a groan and a thump land behind me. I turned around, crouching down to the boy who had seemed relieved to be finally off the ship. It has been a long time, we have both haven't seen each other since he escaped the island. He was the first to escape. What I couldn't, and still don't understand is how he ended up back here, and most importantly, how he ended up with the pirates again.

I decided it would be best to interrogate him later. Judging by the bruising and swelling on his face, it seems as though Hook and his crew were taking all their anger out on him, not giving him a break until I got my hands on him. I found out he was aboard the ship a couple of weeks ago, there was no telling how long he had been there for. He was one of my most loyal lost boys, apart from Felix, so for that, I'll help him.

I pulled out my dagger that was previously hidden away from the pirates and used it to cut the ropes that tied his hands together. The skin that was covered by the rope had been grazed leaving red marks around his wrists. I cut the rope that was tied in his mouth. He pulled it out from between his lips, tossing it to the sand as he coughed trying to get his breath back.

I placed my hand to my neck feeling the blood against my skin as I held the cut Hook had made. I waited a couple seconds using my magic heal to heal the wound before turning back to him. I then used my magic to heal the grazes on his wrists and the bruising on his face. He looked at me with confusion as he touched the sides of his face.

"I know I used magic to heal you but I can't have the other boys fearing the pirates."

He nodded in understanding though his eyes remained cautious.

"Hook has gotten far worse, he has barely kept himself together."

I stood up and he soon followed. He looked around at the island before his attention was brought back to me, a grin soon appearing on his face. I mirrored his expression as I put my dagger back into my belt.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you," I said as I noticed small differences in his appearance.

He chuckled lightly.

"I can't say the same for you, Pan."

"It's not noticeable here on Neverland, but I can tell you have grown up a bit since you were gone for such a long time."

His eyebrows furrowed at my comment. "It's only been three years."

"If you're referring to the time lost here then it has been many more than that."

He sighed running his fingers along his wrists.

"It's good to be home."

I smirked.

"It's good to have you back, Baelfire."

Hook's POV

He got away this time but I'll make sure that the next time we cross paths, I will finish him for good. I looked out at the island and grinned. It seems you have forgotten the fact that you lifted the curse from my ship to get here, Pan. I may not be able to get to the island but this is certainly a start, I won't be able to take you down now, but I'm guessing one of those lost children might just do the trick. There's no saying I can't take you down from the inside. It's only fair after all.

You took one of mine and now I'm going to take one of yours...

* * *

 **Guess who's back...**

 **Did anyone expect Baelfire to be ?** **POV**

 **Now that he is back to the island, what do you think is going to happen?**

 **What do you think Pan is planning to do with the one boy who was able to escape his island, and more importantly, what is Hook planning to get revenge for the death of his brother?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another is on the way!**

 **\- C**


	52. Suspicion Part 1

6 days ago...

Will's POV  
No matter how hard I would try to forget the last few days, they still found a way to remain circling in my mind. Now that it was all finally over, it was all I could think about. I still remember the two of us running for our lives, chasing after our shadows as the sun slowly began streaming through the treetops. We were almost out of time, the greens around us were slowly fading darker as the death test was finally reaching its near end. We pulled and clawed the jungle behind us, pushing our bodies to their limits to make it through the barrier. Our legs had become stiff as they hit the ground one after the other, trying to avoid every fallen branch and vine that was thrown in our path while our lungs swelled from the short breaths we managed to take. By the time we had reached the clear barrier, the sun had spared us with one last remaining moment. Our desperate eyes stared through the clear barrier where the thick jungle met with the open area of campus, where the boys who had made it through would wait nervously for the others. Those who hadn't passed through the barrier in time would have failed the test, while those who could not face their darkest fears would be electrified by the barrier if they tried entering through without having destroyed their darkest fear first. I had only found this out once I had accidentally run into it. Pan had warned us of the barrier but I had no idea he had used his magic to electrify those who tried to break through it.

I wouldn't have survived those last moments if it weren't for Emily. I had lost myself out there. I was alone, surviving on my own against the voices that filled my head. They suffocated me with the betrayal I had felt from the one person I trusted most. I wanted it to end, I wanted the voices to leave for good and I wanted to escape this death test...but failing this test wasn't an option. My lost memories that were taken away by Pan had finally been redeemed once I relived the death of not only my darkest fear but my closest friend. The only person I could have a connection with was taken and destroyed leaving nothing but a small crystal to save me from this test. However, the crystal was only my shining pass through the barrier. I had almost lost the real person who saved me because I wasn't able to control myself. I let my emotions take over and I took all my anger out on her. I had torn her down just as she did to me. It wasn't until I realized what I had said that I found out what a big mistake I had made. She helped me and she believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself, even after everything I had said to her...even after all the pain we both went through. She was the one who hadn't given up on me. Because of her, we were able to make it back in time; we were able to cross through the barrier just as the sun was setting. She had saved us both...

I squeezed my hands tightly into a fist to stop them from trembling. I had just gotten her back. She was there with me, we were both safe, we both made it through the test...but I turned my back for one moment and Pan had taken her away from me. How could I be so stupid to think she was safe in campus when Pan had taken her the moment she had walked through. I hated this feeling of knowing that she was here in campus, in Pan's hut for that matter; yet none of us are allowed to see her. Pan wouldn't tell me anything, he would only enter and leave his hut. Each time he did, he would take the pleasure in giving me a wide smirk as his emerald green eyes met with mine. It must give him so much satisfaction to know that I wasn't getting what I wanted, that again, I was forced to obey what he said because I have no choice... because he is stronger than me. Pan warned me the last time I had confronted him about Emily, that if I kept asking questions it would only make things worse. I didn't want any harm to come to Emily, but sitting around and doing nothing was just as bad. Sitting around and doing nothing wasn't going to get me answers and it certainly wasn't going to get Emily out of there and away from Pan. He should know by now that I won't follow his rules. To put it simply, I just didn't care anymore.

My eyes lifted from the ground and I threw the piece of wood I had been picking at for the past half hour into the bonfire. The piece of wood hit the others that were already burning causing a spark of flames to burst into the air. It soon rested the flames and began burning away on top of the other pieces. I gazed at the flames now fiddling with my hands as a replacement from the wood. I couldn't keep still. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened; that maybe if I hadn't of kissed her back she wouldn't have to be in this mess. I still didn't understand the reason why Pan was reacting the way he was. Even before Emily had been brought to the island Pan had always made sure that I was kept apart from those closest to me. I would always fight against him because he never gave me an explanation of why he would treat me differently. Since Emily had come to the island it feels as though Pan was just making things that much harder for me, and now he's not only taking it out on me but Emily too.

"Look, Pan's coming out of his hut again!"

My head instantly turned away from the fire as I found Pan who was still standing in the doorway of his hut. I hadn't moved in the last half hour let I suddenly felt a sensation running through my legs as I glared at Pan. I've had enough of sitting here and regretting everything that's happened...I wanted answers. I quickly stood up from the log leaving questionable looks on Ben and Ethan's faces. I paid no attention to them as my eyes were locked on Pan. Most of the boys have already fallen into the same routine again since a couple of days had passed since the test ended. They had regained their strength and most boys were already hunting, scavenging and training as Pan requested. Even Ben and Ethan had gone on a few hunting trips with the other boys. I don't blame them for wanting to try and forget everything that happened. I, however, wouldn't leave campus. Pan surprisingly did not care much that I had been waiting in campus and ignoring his requests, unlike the other boys. That's what made me even angrier. It was as if Pan wanted me to stay here, to watch him leave out of his hut knowing that I couldn't see her. That this in itself was a punishment for both of us.

"Will, what are you doing?" Ben questioned.

"Getting answers," I replied through gritted teeth.

"You look like you're about to kill someone."

I chuckled as my eyes stayed locked on Pan, "That could work too."

I took a step forward towards Pan's hut only to be stopped by Ethan who had a stern look on his face.

"Don't you remember? Pan warned you what would happen if-"

"I don't care anymore; she's been in there for six days! If I can't see her, the least I could do is find out what the hell he is planning to do with her."

I ignored Ethan's voice that was calling behind me as I walked away from the bonfire and towards Pan's hut. I clenched my fists tightly as I stormed up the steps of the much larger hut, cutting Pan off mid-step and stopping him from walking any further. His eyes were filled with amusement as he looked down at me, a grin soon setting on his face as he lifted a brow.

"Back again, are we?"

Ethan's POV

I let a long sigh escape my lips as Will ignored me and continued walking toward Pan's hut. Lucky most of the boys had gone on a hunting trip so there wouldn't be as much attention on Will. I already knew this was going to end badly because it always did. For the last couple of days, Will refused to come with us on any hunting trips, or training sessions. We would leave in the morning to see Will sitting by the fire watching Pan's hut like a hawk to then come back in the late afternoon to see that he remained seated in the same spot. Ben and I tried talking him out of it but Will had his mindset elsewhere. Pan was only making this that much harder on Will by letting him stay in campus rather than joining the other boys. Pan seemed to be angry enough that Will was asking questions the last time he had confronted him. I was surprised Pan just let him off that easily. Will had held back for the past couple of days but I guess he couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"I have an idea!"

I turned around only to stumble back as Ben stood in front of me holding a thick piece of wood in his hand, fire was burning at the top of the wood as Ben held it up, looking into the flames with a grin on his face. I wasn't sure what to be more concerned about, that a flaming piece of wood was held in my face or the fact that Ben had an overly excited grin on his face as he watched the fire burning down the large piece of wood.

"Your idea involves...fire?"

"Hell yeah, it does!" Ben said in a deep yet enthusiastic voice, "I say we burn Pan's hut to the ground!"

I looked at Ben blankly not sure of what I should say to him. It wasn't until he started waving the piece of wood around him like a sword that I had to grab it off him. I quickly threw it back into the fire before turning to Ben who was now glaring at me.

"Oh come on, I waited for ages for that to burn!" Ben complained.

"How did you think that would work?" I asked blankly. "You were going to light Pan's hut on fire and-"

"And save my woman!" Ben agreed with himself as he nodded his head, agreeing with himself. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes before sighing at his thoughtless plan.

"Or burn her inside it..." I mumbled.

Ben looked at me with a stern expression, his face scrunching up as he tried to find a reason to fight back but in the end, he groaned and collapsed sitting back on the log. I sat beside him and snatched the sick of wood out of his hand that he had just picked up, knowing that he would just try to burn it again.

"Why is Pan even doing this!" Ben said he watched me toss the sick into the fire. "Someone must have really pissed him off in the test."

"Yeah..." I agreed as I glanced back to Will who was now talking with Pan, "Someone must have."

Will's POV

"I thought I made myself clear the last time you came here and started asking questions."

I groaned loudly as I felt a strong amount of force knock me off my feet until my back hit the outer wall of Pan's hut. My face scrunched in pain, my body throbbing from the sudden impact of collapsing to the ground. Before I could get up Pan had already pulled me to my feet, his hand already clenched around my neck, squeezing enough to hurt but not to do any damage. Pan shoved me back against the wall, now bruising my back against the bamboo. I reached for his hand that was stiff around my throat while I was left looking at his green eyes that had narrowed with anger.

"Did you really expect me to just sit around and wait until something happened?" I managed to shoot back at Pan.

His face mirrored mine as we both sent a burning glare to each other.

"Nothing is going to happen because your little friend up there, hasn't woken up since the test ended," Pan said through gritted teeth.

I fell tense as the words left Pan's mouth. What did he mean by she hasn't woken up? Why was she asleep? Even if it was from exhaustion...it's been six days since the test ended. Pan smirked as he noticed my hand clenching around his wrist in anger. Pan must have been the one who put her to sleep in the first place. I grabbed Pan's arm and shoved him back. He released his grip from my neck, allowing me to breathe.

"What did you do to her!" I shouted.

Pan only smirked before pushing me back against the wall as he ignored my question. Thankfully this time Pan grip remained tight around my cloak to keep me still rather than pressing against my neck.

"It's a good thing too. She did something in that test that really made me mad, almost to the point that I thought about not letting her pass through the barrier," The light green flecks in Pan's eyes were unbalanced as they shinned in anger. "And if you were wondering if it was that kiss that you both so sweetly shared, it wasn't. No, she did something far worse than that."

Pan's POV

 _"Pan, I hope you're watching."_

 _She was taunting me. Her voice ringing through my head loud and clear. With everything that had happened to her, all the trauma and regret that was clouding her mind was beginning to clear. I don't know how she was doing it but I was losing my connection to her. It was as if that clear voice was slowly fading out to a small whisper. She was blocking me out of her head faster than I could react to stop her._

"W _hat are you doing!" I shouted._

 _Proving to myself that you have no control over me. In other words...I'm clearing my mind._

 _Just as those words passed through, they were the last ones I could hear before everything fell silent. I could no longer see where she was, I couldn't hear her voice or her thoughts anymore. After trying several times after to connect through again that was when I realized she had truly blocked me out of her head._

My first thought was to not let them pass through the barrier but that would defeat the purpose of them being here in the first place. Their importance was the only thing stopping me from getting rid of them in the past and yet no matter how many times I threaten them or punish them, they still find a way to push me over the edge. I won't let her go this easily this time. It's too much of a risk now that I know that the package is coming. If I can't find a way to reconnect with her she could easily become a threat in the future, especially now that I know Hook is close. I thought that by putting her to sleep I could connect through to her again but her subconscious won't let me pass through. The more I would try, the longer she would remain asleep. Even in her dreams where she is most vulnerable, she still refuses to let me in...she still insists on fighting against me, as if she's hiding something. It was frustrating enough that I couldn't get through to her but I wasn't the only one. I've had to stop Will by force. I thought that by driving the two of them apart I would finally have control over both of them but it only made them stronger...perhaps that's exactly what I needed. The two of them are connected in a way and if I can't get through to her then I can use Will. It has worked in the past. Right now I need them separated until I can wake her up. But for now, I have to deal with Will.

Will's POV

Pan's eyes grew colder as he pulled out of this thoughts. He slowly untangled his clenched fingers from my cloak and removed his hand letting it rest by his side. I looked at him with confusion until he looked up at me, only then could I see the rage in his eyes as he lunged towards forwards turning me around with one hand before pushing me back into the wall again. This time my head hit the hard surface making my vision blur for a moment with the force that he used. I swear if he does that one more time...

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," I could hear his threatening tone grow more aggressively as he continued, "You're going to join the other boys and stop asking questions."

I scoffed. "What makes you think I'll listen to you."

"Oh trust me, I know how stubborn you can be," Pan said before leaning in so that I could hear his voice clearly.

"If you come back here again, I'll make sure that when she does wake up...talking won't be the only thing we'll do."

* * *

Will's POV

We all waited, hidden beneath the ferns under the palm trees that lined the beach to the jungle. The wind brushed through the branches and ferns around us we remained silent, our eyes only set on the Jolly Rodger that was rocking swiftly on the sea. It already felt like hours have passed by even though Pan had only left moments ago. There was a fearful tension among the boys as we waited for Pan' return. These events felt all too familiar to us. It was as if we were waiting for something bad to happen...for something bad to repeat itself. I felt an uneasy feeling wash over me suddenly as my head spun, and soon enough I was met with the familiar silence that came with Fin's voice.

 _"Will, she's awake..."_

My lips parted as Fin's words echoed in my head. _She's awake..._

 _"You must get Emily out of Pan's hut before he returns. The receiver must be able to see her."_

"Why does the receiver need to see her?"

 _"He is the receiver and once arrived...must return."_

"Fin what are you talking about? What does the receiver want with Emily?" I asked again falling more confused as to why Fin was sounding so secretive about this person.

"You are running out of time Will. You must go now before Pan returns." Fin continued eagerly, "Go now!"

My attention was caught by the crystal that was glowing brightly in my pocket. I covered it with my hand so I wouldn't attract attention from the other boys but it continued to glow brighter. Fin was signalling me to move quickly before I would run out of time. The silence wasn't gone but it was slowly fading away as the crystals glow slowly dimmed. Ben looked over his shoulder and startled me as I crawled back.

 _"Hurry Will!"_

I jumped in fright at Fin's alarming voice. It was the last thing I heard him say before the silence left me and I was caught by Ben's face that frowned in confusion.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Ben asked as he watched me place the crystal back in my pocket.

"I-I'm going to get her," I said quickly before moving backward, letting the ferns brush over my back. I pointed at Ben giving him a serious look. "Stay here."

I just saw his lips form into a pout before I turned around and crawled my way through the ferns. I looked back behind me to check that I was far enough from the boys noticing me before I stood up and began running back through the path that led to campus. It didn't take long as I pushed through the jungle until I was met with the large open space of campus. The bonfire had been untouched since this morning and the huts stood in their line on the far side of the area. It was weird seeing no one here. Usually most of the boys were gathered here or passing through to break from hunting trips or training sessions but now that I know they were all gathered in one spot it will make it easier to get Emily out of Pan's hut unnoticed. The only problem was the amount of time I had left before the boys would get back. I ran along the gravel path, my feet kicking up the dust as I passed along each of the huts until I reached Pan's. I was about to climb up the stairs but I had someone run straight into me.

Emily's POV

Pan's voice still lingered in my mind as I remember his sharp eyes turning back to me before he left the room.

"Don't move..."

It was the last thing he said to me before he vanished out of the room. I kept turning back to the door that was wide open. Pan left in such a hurry that he had forgotten to lock the door. The entire hut was left in an uncomfortable silence once Pan had left. I still couldn't understand how I ended up here. I remembered passing through the barrier with Will but everything after that was blank. So much had happened in the test that it felt so strange to wake up in Pan's hut. I would have thought it was all a bad dream if Pan hadn't of healed those scratches I got from the mermaids. The pain and exhaustion I had felt from the test were all gone. I presumed Pan must have healed me if anything since we only finished the test yesterday.

I had so many unanswered questions running through my head; that too just gave me more of a reason to leave Pan's hut. I looked out the small window but I couldn't see any boys walking around. The whole of campus was empty and completely silent. Maybe something bad happened that I don't know about. I curled my fists and took a breath to calm myself before walking out of the room. I needed to find out what was going on. I quickly walked down the stairs and made my way to the front door. I reached for the handle and raced down the steps of Pan's hut to begin running, only to run straight into Will. He looked up at me with the same startled expression until his face softened as he realized it was me.

"Emily, are you alright!" Will spoke in a hurry as he looked from Pan's hut back to me.

I was relieved to see him but at the same time, I knew something was wrong. He seemed out of breath as he panted while holding onto my arms for balance. I couldn't find the words to speak. I only looked at Will with concern. It had been the first time I had seen him since the test ended and I noticed now that the bruising and dirt on his face was gone. His clothes weren't smudged in dirt either and they were no longer ripped. Seeing Will just made me more confused, not only because he looked so different but more of the fact that we were the only ones here.

"Will, what's happened...where is everyone?" I asked as I continued to look around the empty area, getting more worried that something bad has happened.

Why was Will the only one here? Where were the other boys? Why did Pan leave in such a hurry, and why did he not want me to leave?

Will's POV

Emily's head turned as she looked around campus frantically. Her breaths began to cut short as she became more frightened. She had been asleep for the last couple of days but by the looks of it she probably has no memory of what happened since the test had ended. That also meant that she had no idea that Hook was here. All the boys were back at the drop off zone waiting for Pan which has left campus to be completely isolated. I couldn't help but think that Pan had said something to Emily to act this way. I had no doubt that once she woke up Pan had threatened her. I had to know what happened to her but I didn't know how to ask, at this moment she probably had so many questions. I held her hands to comfort her but she wasn't calming down.

"W-Will...where is everyone? Are Ben and Ethan safe? Did Pan do something?" She asked quickly, firing one question after the other.

I was getting more worried as the light pink that warmed her cheeks soon turned pale. I tried to get her to focus but she had too many thoughts running in her head. I let go of her hands and placed mine softly on her face.

"Emily, look at me."

As she turned to me, her feared expression eventually calmed down once her eyes made contact with mine.

"What did Pan do?" I asked harsher than I expected.

Emily's face stiffened as she looked down to the ground in thought. My eyes widened at her reaction now that I know Pan must have done something.

Emily's POV

I remember clearly what Pan had said to me...

 _"I hope that we can come to a little agreement..."_

 _"I'll let that slide and leave him alone," Pan said before leaning in closer to me. "But I won't leave you alone."_

I took an uneasy breath as I looked up at Will only to notice his worried expression had changed to a look of anger.

"It's okay, Pan just wanted to talk." I tried to reassure him.

Will brought his hands away from my face and judging by his expression I knew he didn't believe me.

"Pan was angry because of what I did," I noticed Will's cheeks fluster a light pink as I continued, "For that but also because I blocked him out of my head."

Will's POV

She managed to block Pan out of her head...

I've been trying for a long time even before Emily had been brought to the island but I could never get rid of his taunting voice. That explains why he had taken her the moment she walked through the barrier, and also why he wouldn't let anyone see her. This has probably never happened to him before. Pan wasn't sure of what to do with her...so much that he felt threatened by it. I couldn't believe Emily actually did it. She was able to get past Pan.

"Can you still block him out now?"

She nodded her head but I could see her expression change.

"I know Pan will keep trying to get through to me...but at least he won't bother you anymore." She spoke softly as her voice trailed off.

Emily's POV

Will didn't seem to have paid much attention to that last part and I was kind of glad he didn't if it meant keeping him away from Pan. Ever since I first met Will, Pan had been toying with him since. All this time Will has been trying to protect me from Pan. It was about time I did the same. Protect him as he has done for me. I felt Will's warm pair of hands placed on mine and I couldn't help but feel relieved that he was here with me. To think that things could have gone so wrong in those last moments of the test.

Will gave me a small smile which I returned before he pulled me into a hug. I accepted his warm embrace and I couldn't help but feel safe again now that we were both finally here together, rather than being separated in a dangerous test, constantly worrying if one another were alive. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps running on the gravel path behind us but I wasn't facing right way to see who the person was.

"GROUP HUG!"

My face lit up as I recognised the all too familiar voice of Ben.

"Ben, wait a second!" Will shouted as he pulled away from me.

I turned around but before we had the chance to stop him, Ben had already finished his run up and had jumped in the air, arms spread wide like a bird with a toothy grin spread across his face. Will and I tried to catch him but he just ended up falling on top of us. As much as the ground hurt I couldn't help but laugh it off as I ruffled Ben's hair. It was strange that I was now oddly used to his behaviour.

Will groaned as he got off the ground, dusting the dirt off of his clothes as he gave Ben a blank look.

"Ben, I told you to stay there."

Before Ben could answer another voice shouted from behind him.

"Ben, what the hell!" Ethan shouted as he walked up to him. "You just left me behind!"

"The woman had been found, I couldn't resist," Ben said in defence before winking at me.

"That's beside the point, there's a-" Ethan began but he stopped himself short as he turned to me, his expression softening as a smile appeared on his face. "You're finally awake." Ethan sighed sounding more relieved than I expected.

I was about to question what he meant but before I could several voices were heard from behind us. The four of us turned around to see the rest of the boys along with Pan walking out of the line of jungle and into campus. I noticed a boy I hadn't seen before walking slightly behind Pan and in between some other boys. His head was down so I couldn't see his face but I was sure I hadn't seen him before.

Could there really be a new boy on the island?

I glanced at Will and Ben but they didn't seem to notice the new boy amongst the others, Ethan, however, did as he watched him intently.

"Who is that?" I asked only to hear Ethan sigh.

"That's what I was getting to before. There's a new boy, or rather an old boy."

It was only then that Will and Ben both had their eyes searching the group until they found him. I watched as the look on their faces changed to disbelief as they clearly recognised this person.

"That's impossible..." Ben mumbled as he stared at the boy.

"The boy that escaped?" Will asked Ethan which he nodded.

"Yes, he's back."

I felt more confused now then I had when I woke up. Escaped? Was he here before? I thought that no one could leave the island. Unless Pan let him leave. Now that I had more questions, it made me think I missed out on so much. The test had only just finished so how did...unless-

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked hesitantly.

Will now turned to me and I could see his face change once Ben began to talk.

"You've been aslee-" Ben started but Will cut him off by elbowing him in the stomach rather forcefully with a glare following shortly after.

I furrowed my brows as Ben glared back at Will but didn't say anything. Something strange was going on between them. I wasn't sure if it was because I had just woken up or not but they were definitely acting weirder than usual.

Will's POV

The last thing I wanted was Emily knowing that Pan had been monitoring her in her sleep since the test ended which was more than six days ago. It's true, she doesn't know that Hook is here or that Pan has been trying to get through to her. I need to tell her but right now is not a good time. I won't tell her until I know what Pan is going to do next. The less vulnerable she is to him, the stronger she will be able to block him out of her head, that won't last long if I tell her that Pan has been trying to forcefully get back into her head. If Pan did connect back with her he would make sure she would never be able to block him out again. That's why I had to make sure they lost the connection permanently. It was my only chance now, the only way that I could even think that this plan could have a chance at succeeding. I made a promise to Emily that I thought would be near to impossible to keep but now that know she can block Pan out and that _he_ has made it back...this plan could actually work.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I know I have been away for a while and I am very sorry for that but I really needed a break, I had just finished my last year of school and it was completely exhausting (mentally especially). I hope you can understand. Next time I will give you guys a heads up so you know what is going on before I randomly disappear again.**

 **Please do look forward to more chapters, they will be coming soon but I will need time to write them. I do like writing longer chapters and I won't publish them unless I'm completely happy with how they turn out. I'm trying to make this the best for my readers so they can enjoy the story more than if it were rushed. I hope that doesn't annoy you but it is what I would prefer to do.**

 **Anyway, besides that...**

 **What did you think of this chapter? (Fingers crossed it was worth the wait...hopefully)**

 **What do you think will happen now that Baelfire is back?**

 **How do you think Emily will interact with the only boy who was able to outsmart Pan and escape the island?**

 **And here's the real question...why _is_ Baelfire back.**

 **Part 2 will be coming this weekend!**


	53. Suspicion Part 2

Baelfire's POV

I hated to admit it, but I found myself growing used to the slow rocking of the Jolly Roger. I found it almost soothing compared to the chaos that erupted from the crew. Down below the main deck of the ship was the captain's quarters. It did not feel much like a room as the large space was poorly lit by a few candles sitting on the captain's desk, while the rest of the room was filled with old storage with pieces of furniture sitting at the ends of the room. I sat on top of a bungle of old sheets that I stripped away from some of the covered pieces of furniture in the room; piling it up so that my body wouldn't ache from sitting on the hardwood floor. The captain didn't care much; he, in fact, had a designated couch that I was supposed to sleep on so that I would be in reasonable shape to be the pirate's punching bag for the next day. At times like these, I preferred sitting in the furthest corner of the room where the room was mostly dark, to lean against the wooden walls and rock with the ship. I tried to block it out but even from down here the crews roaring shouts and cackles could be heard for endless days and nights, always reminding me of where I was and how I had no escape. Even when every person aboard the ship was fast asleep, I was wide awake wondering if I would be able to survive the next day, wondering if I could even make it to the island, and even if I did, what would happen next? One thought remained in my mind, it was all I could think about, and that was what would Pan do if we finally meet again?

I wasn't sure how long it had been now, a few days maybe? It felt like weeks had gone by. I could already sense that the time had frozen upon arriving at the ship. Even though we were on the outskirts of the seas of Neverland, far from the island itself, the effects this cursed land still spread its magic to the furthest of the sea. The sense of time lost on the island all those years ago suddenly flooded my mind reminding me of the dangers I encountered on the island. Surely it was dangerous enough to try and get back to the island through the pirates but it was the only way I could without being perceived as suspicious by the boys. Even then it seemed pointless.

I sighed as I lifted my arm slightly to see the newly formed cut on my arm, made by one the pirates during the captains suggested knife throwing game. I hesitated at first before lightly touching the cut on my arm, only to pull away as the area still throbbed. I thought about covering it but in this humidity, I was afraid it would only get worse. How did I bring myself to agree to this, to go back to the one place I hoped I would never return to. Yet here I am, surviving on only enough food and water to keep me alive without killing me, and locked in the captain's quarters as his prisoner. It was only when the captain ordered for me to be taken above deck would I be able to see the blues of the sky and sea. It was the only time I could have the chance to breathe in the fresh air rather than the lingering putrid smell of the strongest rum that pirates lived off of. The liquor they consumed had probably been stained through the old wood of the decks. Just thinking about it made my stomach turn as the captain would often drink at his desk until he could no longer stay conscious, leaving the bottles to dry out and fill the room.

I slowly shut my eyes, letting my lack of sleep tire me down as I leaned my head against the large bookcase behind me. The hard wood was surprisingly comfortable as I rested my head back allowing the bruising and smaller cuts on my face to have time to heal before the next day. Getting their hands on a boy like me who they knew was from the island had been the best thing that had happened to the pirates, especially the captain. They had a thirst for revenge building up inside of them since the day of the attack. Just as my eyes were falling heavy with the hopes of finally getting some sleep, they shot open as loud shouts could be heard from the corridor outside the captain's quarters, with footsteps following shortly after until the door had been kicked open as two pirates stormed in the room. Through the dim lighting, I could see three figures walking through the cabin, soon reaching the far end where I was seated. I could hear the groans coming from the boy they were dragging across the room. He landed with a thud onto the floor as the two pirates dropped him before walking back out of the room, the sounds of their hackling slowly faded after they slammed the door shut behind them. The room was now quiet accompanied by the boy's whines of pain. His face scrunched in discomfort as he tried lifting himself off the floor.

"May I remind you that these pirates don't take a particular liking to children."

He only groaned in response as he tried lifting himself off the floor, clenching his hand at his ribs as miserable sounds escaped his lips. I almost felt sorry for him, that he too was also becoming the new form of entertainment for the deadly games the pirates played. I was used to it but this boy must have been out of his mind to make a deal with a pirate; let alone the captain of the Jolly Rodger himself. The pirates will treat any boy the same if they could get their hands on them, no matter how valuable they were, they would keep you barely alive until they could get rid of you. There was something different about this boy; not only the way that he spoke and acted was strange, but he was also very persistent despite the constant beatings by the pirates. I didn't know this him well, he seemed around the same age as me, I don't think I even know his name but he had a strong enough reason to want to get to the island.

"Y-Your friends u-up there...don't play nice." He finally said as he turned to me allowing me to see the newly made cuts, bruising, and blood on his face.

I turned away and looked down at my feet. "They're not my _friends_."

"No kidding, one of those knives that they were throwing almost stabbed me."

You have no idea...

"If we are going to be stuck in this hell together, can I know your name?" I asked as I turned back to the boy.

"Connor."

"How did you end up with this particular group of pirates, Connor?" I asked before he could ask my name.

I could tell he was exhausted and that alone gave me more of an advantage to ask him questions without being questioned myself.

"I'm looking for someone," Connor continued, his voice becoming sterner, "I'm going to bring them back."

I could see his face frown before he turned to me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm also looking for someone," I replied honestly.

I kept my eyes away from him so that he wouldn't push to ask any further, although what he did say took me off guard.

"You're not from here are you?"

It was now that I turned back to him, trying not to look too surprised.

"Here?"

"This place...the island, the one they call Neverland. I heard that is where she had been sent."

She...

So the rumours are true. _He_ was telling me the truth after all, which meant that this wasn't all for nothing. The only thing I wanted to know was why Connor was after her. If he is from the world I was sent from without magic, then how did he get here? How does he know about the island and more importantly, how does he know about her?

"So, how did you get here?" I asked, hoping to not sound suspicious.

To my surprise, he didn't seem suspicious at all.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure, but I found the right people. I didn't believe them at first until they gave me a bean."

My eyes widened. A bean? How was that even possible? How could people from a world with no magic have possession of something as valuable and powerful as a bean?

"They said the bean would take me to the pirate's ship. What they said was true, that as soon as I appeared on the ship, the pirates would be desperate enough to keep me on board and send me to the island where she is."

Before he could continue the door of the room got kicked open making the two of us flinch. The captain walked in with a bottle in one hand and his sword out in the other. A grin spread on his face as his cold blue eyes looked between the two of us. He then lifted his sword out and pointed it at us, moving the blade back and forth.

"Making friends, are we?" He asked, amusing himself as he shut the door behind him.

We both remained silent which only made the captain chuckled before walking over to us, swaying a little from side to side as he tried to gain his balance. I felt my body tense as he walked closer, only to find myself almost frozen once he stood directly in front of us. He pointed his sword to Connor who swallowed the lump in his throat before carefully shifting his gaze up to the captain.

"You have a big day tomorrow." The captain said as he lifted Connors chin with the blade of his sword, making Connors expression shift to a look of anger.

"You promised me you would take me to the island," Connor spoke back to the captain whose blue eyes now narrowed as he moved his sword from under his chin.

He grabbed Connor by the collar of his shirt, lifting him from the ground to face the captain directly.

"Why you want to go to that hell of an island is beyond me, but you will leave tomorrow, on your own, or be my guest to walk the plank. Do I make myself clear?"

Connor nodded his head but the captain's grip tightened as he glared down at the boy.

"Remember our deal boy, once you're there you bring back what I asked for or else you or your little friend won't be going home anytime soon. If you think about double crossing a pirate, you're already dead."

Connor nodded his head again, slower this time as his face fell still in shock as he tried to find the words to reply.

"Y-Yes, captain."

"I'm saying this out of the kindness of my heart," The captain said sarcastically before letting go of Connor, making him to fall back to the floor. "I wish you the best of luck on your trip to the island and hope you don't run into the demon himself."

Hearing those words from the captain meant that Connor was already dead. I knew Pan too well to know that Connor wouldn't last more than a night if she was the one he was after. Pan would use Connor for his own benefit; make him believe that he was on the same side as Pan, then dispose of him once he's forced any information out of him. If Pan found out that Connor had been with the pirates he wouldn't give it a second thought to kill him...that is if she really is who they were all warning me about. If Pan knows the truth of the girl then he would kill Connor to stop him risking the pirates knowing the truth, he would probably keep her away from the rest of the boys if he really knew the truth.

At least that's what I thought...

I was wrong. It seemed that Pan had no idea of the real truth, neither did any of the other boys which will make things easier for me, but it also meant that I had to be careful in order for this to work. After all, I am the receiver. I was sent here for a reason. I remember what he told me that once I have arrived I must do my part and return. The only problem was the amount of time I had before I must return. Time in Neverland was frozen but now that I am here I don't know how much time I could be wasting in the real world.

I shifted my gaze up as the boys in front of me had stopped walking, most of them now filing out into campus. There was a lot of talk erupting from the boys as they all tried to process what was happening. It surprised me more that they were just talking rather than locking me in a cage for trying to escape the island. I exhaled slowly as I took this chance to look around campus and see if anything had changed since I was gone, only to see that everything remained the same. All the huts lined the edges of campus on the far side overlooking the large bonfire that was still set in a burning blaze in the center of campus. The same setting and the same faces, all of which I was familiar with...except for one.

My eyes met with hers and her expression instantly changed. She seemed confused as she noticed an unfamiliar face from the rest of the boys. I averted my eyes as soon as I saw her turning to Will to ask questions. It was only now that I felt uneasy, that it all had finally sunk in now that I here, now that I know what I had come here to do. This was too risky...coming back here. No one knew the real reason why I had come back to the island and no one can find out. It wasn't going to be easy, but I had to fit in with the rest of the boys as quickly as I could. The main problem was Pan, he's unpredictable. He allowed me to walk into campus alongside the other boys, hands-free, and under no guard from any of the other boys. He even healed all the bruising I had from the pirates. All that meant was that Pan was planning to do something with me, and it wasn't going to be good.

Will's POV

At first, I didn't recognize him because he looked as though he had grown up a little since the last time we all saw him, but now that he was walking closer I could see it really was Baelfire. His facial features looked more defined as he no longer held the face of a younger boy, he was also slightly taller while his brown hair that was once long and curly had now been cut shorter. Seeing him again alongside the rest of us seemed almost impossible. We all remembered him the same way. He got along with most of the boys, helping the younger boys and teaching them to learn how to hut and train when they needed. Even though he interacted more with the older boys he still cared for everyone equally. He was close to Pan before and was even good friends with Felix. He always did as he was told and never questioned Pan's orders and for that reason, no one expected him to suddenly run out in the middle of the night and escape the island. His loyalty to Pan was strong, maybe so strong that he was able to fool everyone, including Pan.

Maybe we didn't believe it was true, so much that we believed the pirates had taken him. I know he is feeding us the stories he wants us to hear. I know there was something off about him because of Pan. He hasn't shown the slightest bit of anger towards Baelfire despite him knowing perfectly well that he betrayed him. He wasn't in a cage guarded by any boys; instead, he was standing alongside everyone as if they had completely forgotten what had happened. Most of the boys were talking among themselves about the pirates, most that I could over hear were all asking the same questions.

"The pirates had him this whole time?" Ben thought out loud, trying to piece together what Ethan had told us.

That was the other thing. Pan had created the barrier before Baelfire had tried to escape which meant that the pirates couldn't have grabbed him or known at that specific time that Baelfire would escape. Even if Pan had exchanged him in a deal with the pirates, they would have never given him back to Pan without a scratch. I heard from some of the boys that Pan had healed Baelfire when they appeared back on the beach.

"I've never seen him before, who is he?" Emily asked eagerly as the three of us kept mumbling to each other.

"That's Baelfire, he was a lost boy," Ben said.

Emily only turned to Ben in confusion. "Was?"

"He was the first of us to escape the island, at least that's what we thought. From what I've heard Pan had made a deal to get Baelfire back from the pirates who had grabbed him before he could make his escape." Ethan explained.

"Did you just say, pirates?" Emily asked before turning to me with a blank look. "As in Captain Hook, pirates?"

Ethan and Ben exchanged surprised glances to me before we turned to Emily. How could she know of the pirates let alone Hook?

"You know him!" Ben asked.

She sighed, "From what I've known so far from my time here, probably not.

"It's a good thing too. Hook isn't someone you would want to meet. I don't know what you've heard but he would most likely kill you as his first greeting." Ethan explained to her.

Can't one thing be the same from the stories I heard as a kid...

"If I ever do meet the codfish again I'll happily run my sword straight through him," Ben said coldly.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

We all turned to Ethan, following his gaze to where he was looking to see all the boys now gathered near the bonfire. Ethan had a point, we had no idea what Pan was planning to do with Baelfire but I had a feeling we were about to find out. We walked over to the group of boys and joined the circle. Many of them were still talking among themselves; some were even talking to Baelfire who seemed to be surprised that the boys around him were brave enough to confront him after what he had done. The loud chatter soon fell quiet once Pan had faced the group.

"Now that the pirates have gone I can properly welcome back our old guest," Pan announced leaving most of us surprised at how different he was acting.

I couldn't help but notice the grin on Pan's face as he grabbed the sword out of Felix's hand. He twirled it effortlessly in the air before getting a proper grip of the handle and extending the blade in front of him. Pan's eyes locked with Baelfire making a few boys who were standing beside him step back.

Baelfire's POV

I tried to remain calm as the boys around me moved out of the way. There was one thing I did not miss, and that was the look on Pan's face when he was planning something bad. His green eyes would shine brightly, a grin wouldn't be able to leave his face as he spoke, and his words were mesmerizing as you could clearly hear the mischief in his tone.

"It has been quite a while since we have had some fun." Pan started as he walked closer to me, the sword still extended as the blade followed.

I managed to stand my ground as Pan now stood directly in front of me, the blade of the sword remaining to be the only thing held in the air between us. My feared reflection in the blade of the sword took me off guard. I looked to fearful, I had to make sure I didn't come across as scared in front of Pan. He lived off of others fear; it was his way of using it against you. I managed to relax and keep my chin up as I stared back at Pan waiting for him to continue.

"What do you say, boys?" Pan said a little louder, as he looked around before his eyes met mine again.

"Why don't we show our old friend a warm welcome...I think a challenge will do."

Suddenly just like that, as if something in them switched, the boys erupted in cheers and shouts of excitement. The noise from the boys surrounding us caused Pan's smirk to widen as he let out a light chuckle that he knew only I could hear. He twirled the sword around so that the handle was now placed in front of me instead of the sliver blade. The boys quietened down once Pan took a step away, his hand still holding the handle out to me.

"What do you say, Baelfire?" Pan grinned as he glanced from the handle then back to me, "Up for a little challenge?"

I scoffed at his mocking tone before grinning at the sword. So this will be the game he wants to play. At least now that I know he won't kill me, well not yet anyway, I can have some fun in the meantime. I had to show Pan and the rest of the boys that I belonged with them. I had to assure them that I am still the same lost boy I once was, and if winning this challenge was the way to prove myself then challenge accepted. I took hold of the handle allowing Pan to let go before I copied him and twirled the sword the same way he and done before pointing the blade at him.

"A challenge sounds fun enough, only if you make it interesting this time," I said, earning a couple howls from the boys around me.

I let out a light chuckle as I look a step towards Pan who seemed to be enjoying my commentary. I twirled the sword through my hand suddenly feeling more confident as I remembered the grip well enough to add in an extra twirl or two, letting it flow naturally to show off and get a few whistles from the boys. I had after all taught most of them myself in training. I suddenly felt a rise of confidence and decided to push a little further to see how Pan would react.

"From what I've seen, it looks like you have gotten a little rusty," I said to Pan, earning myself several howls and shouts of excitement from the boys around me.

It was risky enough to insult Pan after everything that had happened with the pirates, but hell if I'm here on this island again I'm fighting fire with fire even if it is against Pan. I had to be careless enough to fit in with the boys again but not careless enough to get myself killed. Pan smirked he looked around at their reactions; he seemed almost pleased that they were excited about the challenge.

"Everyone to the training area!" Pan shouted over the boys who only got louder as they followed Pan.

Emily's POV

Why was everyone acting so different?

The boys weren't suspicious of this new boy in the slightest even though he had just come from the pirate's ship in an exchange that Pan had made and not told anyone about. He got to walk free to campus and now the boys are just going to accept him as if he hadn't of left the island at all? I wish I could have gotten _that_ kind of welcome when I first came here, but no...hands tied, no questions and straight into a cage. I could not believe the boys were actually excited for Pan's challenge when they had only just come out of a death test yesterday. It made no sense, even Pan was acting differently. No punishment, nothing, just a challenge?

"Everyone to the training area!" Pan shouted over the boys.

The four of us watched as the loud group made their way to the path past the last hut that leads to the training area. I heard a long sigh escape Will's lips, followed by the grunting of Ethan as they both looked at the group in annoyance, probably in no mood for another one of Pan's games. Ben, on the other hand, was already swinging his sword back and forth in all directions with a confident yet excited look on his face. Once he placed his sword back in his belt he turned to Ethan and Will, grabbed hold of their arms and began pulling them towards the group.

"Hurry your lazy asses up!" Ben said excitedly as a grin spread on his face, "I think I know what the challenge is going to be!"

Before they could protest Ben had already pulled them to the back of the group before turning back to me.

"Come on Emily, you can't miss this!" Ben shouted.

I watched with amusement as he finally let go of Ethan and Will who had been struggling to let go before running into the crowd, his blonde head of hair moving between boys before disappearing in the group. I went to follow them but my feet stuck firmly to the ground almost making me fall forwards as I tried to gain my balance from the sudden stop. My eyes widened as I looked down at my feet to see a shiny green mist wrapped around my ankles. It all made sense when I heard a familiar low chuckle coming from behind me. I glared at Pan as he walked past me for a couple of steps before he turned back around with a changed expression as he pretended to actually look worried.

"Do you need some help there?" Pan asked sincerely, yet his tone was hinting enough sarcasm to make me even angrier.

"Have you gotten yourself a little stuck?" Pan added, this time a small grin curled through his lips.

"Shut up and let me go," I said through gritted teeth.

I clenched my fists as he chuckled lightly, finding my anger all so amusing. It was only until I saw his jaw tightening and his green eyes turning to a darker shade that I realised he was just as mad. Before I could blink, my stomach dropped as Pan suddenly appeared in front of me with a wide smirk on his face. I couldn't react at all since his magic stopped me from moving. The only thing I could do was face Pan and stare into those piercing green eyes. I could practically feel his warm breath hitting my skin as he stood so close. I gritted my teeth as he leaned closer towards me until I could feel him breathing down my neck. So this is how it's going to be. Now that he can't get into my head he has to use his magic to forcefully talk to me, knowing that I wouldn't listen otherwise.

"I was going to help you, but now I've changed my mind." Pan said as I felt his cold fingers move my hair back, leaning closer towards my neck before he continued in a slight whisper, "I think you can stay like this until we finish talking." He decided before moving away so that his eyes met with mine again.

"It seems like you have forgotten our chat we had before-" Pan started before I cut him off.

"I don't know why we bother chatting when I don't care about your rules in the first place." I spat back making his face stiffen.

"No you don't, but you will soon enough...once things start changing."

I furrowed my brows as Pan looked uneasy for a moment before a smirk rose to his face once again.

"Looks like you don't want me to leave you alone after all," Pan's voice lowered, "Don't worry, I won't."

I would be wiping that smirk right off his face if I could move but instead, I could only glare daggers at him, hoping that he wouldn't come any closer than he already was.

"I hope you're up for a challenge." Pan's green eyes glistened in the sun as he continued, "It will be fun...so don't be late."

Before I could answer Pan had already disappeared into thin air and so had the magic around my feet.

Will's POV

"Where is Emily!" I yelled back at Ben for the fifth time now.

Over the loud shouting of the boys the only response I got yet again was,

"What?!"

I groaned and just waved him off thinking it would be faster if I just looked for her myself. I tried to move around the circle but I had no luck. It wasn't until I heard the group get louder that I decided to turn around and push my way to the front. Pan was now standing in the center of the circle with a pleased look on his face at the amount of excitement the boys were giving him.

"Who's ready for a challenge!" Pan roared over the boys in which they all shouted and howled back just as loud.

Pan grinned at the response before holding his hand out towards Felix who tossed him his sword. Pan held the blade into the air as a sign for the rest of the boys to now quieten down, which they did after a moment, as they too all lowered their swords, allowing Pan to announce the challenge that they had been waiting so eagerly for.

"Today we are going to play a game I like to call...King of Swords." Pan smirked.

If the boys weren't excited enough before, they sure were now and I could understand why too. It had been a long time since we have had a challenge or any fun for that matter. King of Swords was a perfect way for us boys to fight against each other without the worry of getting hurt. It was a way we could train and have fun, using hand to hand sword skills in a challenge to see who is the strongest...to see who the _king_ of swords is among us all. Ben has proved himself to be the most skilled with a sword out of all of us, but now that Baelfire is here he might have some competition.

If I was to be completely honest, I prefer that we are able to have a sword fight. It had just been test after test of facing danger, and now the boys could finally relax in a way. However, I was far from being relaxed, if anything I was more concerned than I was before. Pan was definitely up to something and he was making it so obvious that he's now being too suspicious. Anyone could see it to the point that no one did. The death test, the Jolly Rodger appearing out of nowhere, a secret deal...and now Baelfire has returned. All this has happened and Pan was acting as if it hadn't of happened at all.

He is welcoming someone who we were told was a traitor, someone who escaped off the island and more importantly, returned from the ship of the enemy. Still, I would much rather he spare Baelfire for as long as he can...at least until I get some answers. This could have turned out much worse if Pan had planned on doing something else to Baelfire. He is just a boy after all like the rest of us...he was one of us. He doesn't deserve to die, but I for one don't believe his story, there has to be more to it. I know he is hiding something and I need to get to him before Pan does.

"Can our guest come forth into the circle!" Pan commanded.

All attention turned to Baelfire who didn't hesitate to walk out from the group and stand in front of Pan. I was surprised to see that he looked rather confident for someone who had just come off the Jolly Rodger, but now that I thought about all the things he could have been through on the ship with Hook and those pirates; facing a bunch of kids shouldn't be too much of a challenge, especially for someone of Baelfire's skill level. There's no doubt there, everyone knows Baelfire could handle a sword better than any of us, which was probably the main reason why we all went quiet once Pan asked for a contender.

"Oh come now, this boy is no stranger to us." Pan chuckled at the sudden silence before continuing, "So tell me, who is going to face our guest first?"

Pan's mischievous green eyes glanced around the circle, making everyone now stand tense as he slowly began to turn around, in search for a target. He eventually stopped in front of one of the younger boys whose eyes began to shake as Pan grinned.

"You," Pan spoke as he held is sword out for the boy.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, grabbing the sword out of Pan's hand before gathering enough courage to step into the circle and stand in front of Baelfire causing the crowd to come back to life as the boys in the circle, one by one began cheering on the younger boy who stood his ground, in position and ready to fight. He didn't seem too nervous now that all the boys around him were cheering on the fight. Pan stood in front of the two, watching over them to make sure that they were both ready to fight.

"Let the best swordsman become king!" Pan shouted, commencing the fight.

Pan's swords were soon replaced by the clashing of metal colliding as the first of four rounds began.

Emily's POV

I began to slow down my pace once the skull gate came into view. I found it easier to walk steadily on flat ground after pushing the last of the vines and ferns behind me as the path now opened out. I tried to ignore the cracked skulls that were on the spears that surrounded the gate, but what was most terrifying was the skulls that hung underneath the gate by rope. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as I couldn't help but stare at the skulls that towered above my head as I quickly ran through.

I managed to get my breath back but ended up exhaling whatever I had left in frustration as I found where all the noise was coming from. All the boys were shouting and cheering in a group, some on the outer circle were pushing and jumping on the others who stood closer to see what was happening in the center of the group. I considered turning around and going back to campus until I noticed Will squeeze out of the crowd of boys and almost fall on his face as those around him tried to push to the front. I ran up to Will and helped him off the ground. He was panting as he stood to his feet, glancing back at the boys behind him before turning to me with alert eyes as if he had just run here like I had but fallen over multiple times along the way.

"Emily I was looking for you!"

 _"I hope you're up for a challenge." Pan's green eyes glistened in the sun as he continued, "It will be fun...so don't be late."_

"I got...held up," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

Will parted his lips to speak but was cut off by the screaming crowd behind us.

"What are they doing?!" I asked as I stared with wide eyes at the pack of animals in front of us.

"It's Pan's challenge: King of Swords," Will said as he turned behind him to see if he was well out of the way in case the boys pushed back.

"King of what now?"

"King of Swords," Will repeated before pulling me back from the boys so that I could hear him better, "It's a sword fighting challenge that we use to train. Two competitors fight in each round and whoever wins will continue. If you lose, another person has to volunteer to fight in the next round against the previous winner. Four rounds of sword fighting to see who's the strongest of all of us."

I scoffed, "Who would willingly volunteer?"

"Only the most skilled do. Although Pan usually picks the two fighters if no one volunteers."

"Speaking of...I thought Ben was the most skilled at using a sword?"

I remembered from the previous mentions of Will, Ethan and even from over hearing some of the other boys. Ben does live up to what the others say from what I have seen, not to mention all of the bragging Ben does himself.

Will shook his head, "He is, but he now has a challenger."

"Who could beat Ben?" I asked with curiosity as Will grinned.

"The one who taught him."

"That reminds me!" Will said as he began pulling me to the group, "Ben's in the second round!"

Will surprisingly guided me with ease between boys, picking the right time when they weren't pushing each other to squeeze our way to the front. I only understood what all the chaotic noise was when my eyes met with Ben who had his sword clashing against Baelfire's who was struggling as Ben pinned him to the ground. The two were covered in dirt and grazes most likely from falling to the ground, while sweat dripped down their faces as they concentrated on the silver blades that kept colliding in front of them at a pace faster than my eyes could keep up with.

I gasped as Ben got a hard kick to the stomach causing him to fly forwards and tumble onto his back, landing right in front of my feet. His blue eyes shot open and even during the commotion going on, a wide grin spread on his face as he gave me a toothy smile.

"Hi Emily!" Ben shouted enthusiastically even though he was out of breath.

"Hi-" I just managed to say before the piercing sound of mental blades colliding could be heard again as Baelfire now attacked Ben.

"Don't worry, it may not look like it but Ben is actually enjoying this," Ethan said from my side.

Baelfire shouted as he lunged at Ben, his sword already in the air behind him, swinging it back with as much force as he could. Ben tried to shuffle back on the ground as Baelfire brought his blade down. I flinched as the blade just missed him and stabbed into the ground beside his head. Ben took that split second to grab his sword and hold it up as Baelfire pulled his sword up from the ground, kicking up the dirt into the air before bringing it right back down to Ben who was able to block it in time. Ben tried to fight back but before he could stand up again Baelfire caught him off guard and twirled his sword downward instead. It hit Ben's sword before he could have it ready in time. We all watched as Ben's sword slipped out of his hand as it flew into the air behind the two before coming back down and stabbing into the ground. Ben looked at Baelfire with shock as he stood up leaving Ben to lie on the ground.

The boy's cheers and shouts echoed through the training area as Baelfire stood up in the center of the circle. He wasn't out of breath; he was calm and composed if anything. I had never seen someone fight with a sword like that. You couldn't even judge what he was going to do next; by the time you tried, he was already two steps ahead. I was a little taken back as Baelfire turned back to Ben who was still on the ground before holding his hand out to him. Ben's face lit up at the gesture as he gladly took it letting Baelfire pull him off the ground. He smiled at him and reached his hand out to ruffle Ben's hair, leaving a wide grin on Ben's face. A moment later, Ben came bouncing back to us accepting defeat in the strangest way possible as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Did you see that!" Ben squealed.

"What, see Baelfire kick your ass?" Ethan laughed, "We sure did."

"Yes..." Ben paused before punching Ethan in the arm, "He's just as good as before, maybe even better!"

"I just can't believe he is still going after two rounds. He doesn't even look tired." Will mumbled as I followed his glance to Baelfire who was twirling his sword while talking to some other boys.

"That's because he's amazing!" Ben sang.

"He has made it to the third round already; he will probably win at this rate," Ethan said as he rubbed his arm.

While all attention was on Baelfire, I couldn't help but notice Pan whispering to Felix.

Pan's POV

Perhaps healing all of his wounds wasn't necessary after all...

I watched as Baelfire stood with ease after finishing the fight as the noise from the boys around him got louder with each round that he won. They have accepted his return beyond what I thought they would which mean that he is getting comfortable...and that's exactly what I want. For now, he can stay, until I find out what I need to know. He and I both know where he came from and what he did. He can't change what happened in the past and I don't intend on changing what I'm going to do to him in the future.

I turned to Felix who was standing by my side. He had been the quietest out of all the boys, with his hood covering most of his facial features but I could tell his eyes were set on Baelfire. He watched his every move in the fight while his hands clenching tightly around the handle of his sword. I could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere and I knew exactly what he was thinking about. I wasn't the only one that Baelfire betrayed that day. I walked into the circle and smirked as their excitement got louder as I was to announce who would be chosen to be a competitor for the second last round. I looked around the circle even though I already had my next target in mind. I said I was going to make this fun after all.

"Who's next!" I asked loudly so that all the boys could hear me over the amount of noise they were making.

Of course, asking for a volunteer would be pointless as I would usually just chose one of them myself, but I know someone, in particular, will step in. He has been keeping his anger to himself and for the sake of a good fight; I want him to unleash it. I smirked as I followed the boy's gazes until my eyes landed on Felix who walked out from the crowd and entered the circle. He stood in front of me and tilted his head slightly to the side to tell me he was ready. He didn't have to say anything; I could already see it in his eyes. He had wanted this. I walked past Felix until I was just brushing shoulders with him.

"I don't care what you do...don't go easy on him," I said loud enough for only Felix to hear me.

He only nodded in response and I moved off to the side to watch the fight along the other boys who were waiting for the fight to start.

"Let the third round begin!" I shouted.

Baelfire's POV

I knew as soon as Felix stepped in the circle, I could see from the moment I saw him once I got off the ship that a burning rage was waiting to escape him. I understood why he was angry, he was my friend and I let him down, but most importantly I left him behind. I had to since he was too close to Pan and I knew he would never understand why I had to leave. I could see his grip shaking tensely around the blade of the sword. It wasn't until he delivered the first strike, almost knocking me off my feet that I realized how much it had affected him after I escaped.

I didn't want to but I had to fight back. If Pan noticed I wasn't putting the amount of effort I have been with the other boys then he would surely make matters worse for me when that time comes. I had to keep him satisfied; I had to put in my best to win this fight no matter what he decided to throw at me next. I know I won't be able to gain his trust but if I can get Felix to trust me, even the slightest amount will put Pan off, it will distract him since he too doesn't know the truth. It will give me enough time. But for now, getting through to Felix without revealing anything is going to be harder than I thought, especially since he is angry. Not only that but having a sword ready to slice my skin open at any moment wasn't helping me either.

I groaned as Felix's elbow hit the side of my face causing me to stumble back. From that hit, my right eye began to blur for a moment which allowed Felix to take a few more strikes until I was on the ground. The fight hadn't even lasted a couple seconds and Felix was on the verge of losing it. I blocked one of his hits providing the ground gave me no time to protect myself from the force Felix was using at this moment. I could barely prepare myself to roll as Felix delivered one hard strike after another.

"Felix, please." I could just get out before his sword came crashing down once again, the sound of metal scraping almost caused ringing in my ears as Felix continued.

"You-why are you here!" Felix said through clenched teeth.

Luckily from the noise, the boys were making they could not hear what Felix was saying. I managed to block against Felix's hit and push him back allowing me enough time to get off the ground and back to my feet before both of our swords were in my face.

"Why were you with the pirates!" Felix asked along with another hit, "How did you end up back here!"

I pushed Felix back and managed to get two strikes on him before he blocked my third. I couldn't answer him; I just kept silent and continued to block his sword which seemed to anger him even more.

"I watched you leave!" Felix spoke louder now as he held two hands on his sword, "You escaped so why come back after all this time!"

Again I said nothing as Felix continued to use as much strength as he could to hit me with his sword.

"Answer me!" Felix shouted and pushed me back.

I stumbled to the ground and Felix was already there with me, now with his sword to my neck. His cold blue eyes shaking in anger as he glared at me, pushing his blade down slightly on my neck.

"Why are you here," Felix said lowly as his jaw clenched tight.

"I can't say..."

I held my breath as Felix pushed his sword down harder until I could feel a drop of warm liquid running down the skin of my neck.

"...Not here."

Felix's eyes widened at my response before they narrowed again, trying to understand what I had meant. After a moment he lifted the sword off my neck and stood up to his feet. The boys were cheering and shouting loudly for the new winner. I know the feeling of being cut by a blade in a fight too well to react to the blood dripping from my neck. Instead, I just stood up from the ground and accepted my defeat. I glanced at Pan who seemed pleased enough at the outcome of the fight, which I was relieved in a way because it meant I no longer had to fight anyone else.

I made my way through the crowd until I got past the last of the boys, almost stopping as I saw her watching me. Her expression changing as she noticed the blood running down my neck. She didn't know who I was and I only know what I had been told. We were strangers which meant it was going to be hard for me to complete the reason I came here because she was the one I had to get to trust me the most. She was going to be the hardest to convince but the most important too. I quickly looked away and walked past her.

Emily's POV

The same way that he came, he left.

Only a small glance; not saying a word as he walked past. I had no idea who this boy is but everyone seemed so accepting that he was back. I didn't trust him and not only just because I didn't know him but because everyone else did. It didn't make any sense, the way they were all acting; this challenge...it was as if everyone had forgotten we were all in a death test just a day ago. Things were changing too quickly and I had to find out why. I had to find out who this boy is and why he is here.

Will's POV

This was it, the last round.

Felix was ready to fight the next person. We had seen him defeat Baelfire faster than any round yet. He was fighting with so much rage that he even cut him. It wasn't against the rules because this game had no rules, except that you had to beat your opponent. We watched as Pan made his way to Felix's side to choose someone for the final round knowing that no one would willingly volunteer after watching Felix take down Baelfire.

Pan chose one of the older boys thankfully. He walked into the center of the circle not looking too nervous as he held his sword ready. I didn't know him well but he would often hang around with Felix which seemed to calm him down a little. The boys were ready, now we only waited for Pan to start the final round.

"Wait." Pan said as he held out his hand between the two, "I change my mind; someone will stand in Felix's place."

"Who?" Felix asked.

Pan smirked as he grabbed Felix's sword.

"Me."

The silence was replaced back with shouts as Pan stood ready. He checked to see if the other boy was ready and he nodded slowly.

"Felix if you will," Pan smirked as he held his sword ready.

Felix nodded and faced the two where Pan had stood to start the round.

"Let the final round begin!" Felix shouted.

The fight began and I couldn't help but notice that Felix had disappeared from the fight as soon as it started. I scanned the boys to look for him but he wasn't here. Before I could look back to the fight someone had grabbed my arm and pulled me back until I was out of the circle. I furrowed my brows as I turned to Ethan who let go of my arm. I looked at Ethan's change of expression as he looked behind me. I followed his gaze only to be more confused as I saw Emily running through the skull gate and out of the training area.

"I tried to stop her but she didn't listen. She went after Baelfire and Felix."

My face fell as I turned back to Ethan and he noticed too.

"You still haven't told her, have you?" Ethan sighed, "Emily is already suspicious of Baelfire, don't make her more confused by hiding the truth from her, it will only be that much harder when she finds out what Pan did."

"I know I just-"

"You said you wanted to be the one to tell her at the right time. Then you better go now before she finds out on her own."

Emily's POV

I whimpered as another fern lashed my lower leg as I ran through the thick jungle. Now I understood why they made all of these paths to get to places around the island, they had sharp enough edges to cut your skin open if you were running past, which in my case couldn't get any worse when you have no path to follow. I quickly looked to my right through the trees that I was passing to see the small path that leads from the training area to campus. I had to make sure I was keeping on track of what direction I was running to if I didn't want to get lost.

I had to find out why Baelfire was here even if I had to confront him myself. None of it made sense...the pirates, the way everyone was so accepting; even Pan was acting as if he hadn't just walked off the ship of his enemy. I pulled out of my thoughts and almost tripped as I forced myself to come to a stop behind the huts. I tried to get my breath back but I had to stop once I heard Baelfire and Felix walking along the gravel path on the front side of the huts. I walked my way to the edge of the hut and could just see their backs walking past the next hut. I tried my hardest to choose where to place my feet so that I wouldn't snap any branches and get caught. I waited a moment, listening as their footsteps edged further away before quickly moving behind the next hut.

Where were they going? And more importantly, when are they going to stop? There were only so many branches I could stand on before they heard me.

Thankfully after moving to another hut, they had finally stopped walking which meant that all I had to do was listen. I crouched down making sure I was covered by the large plants around me so that they couldn't see me. I leaned my head slightly to the side of the hut so that I could just see them talking.

"Pan told me not to go easy on you before the fight. Don't think for a second that he has forgotten what you did. When the time comes he will get rid of you." Felix said through gritted teeth.

"Pan may be hard to read but I'm not stupid, I know that Pan will get rid of me sooner or later," Baelfire said before he looked to Felix whose eyes were stuck to the ground.

"I'm sorry Felix-"

"Save your apology, I don't care anymore.

"Emily."

My eyes widened as I turned around to see Will standing behind me, out of breath.

"Will!" I half whispered almost shouting as I dragged him down to the ground, "What are you doing here!"

"I-"

I covered Will's mouth as I heard Felix speak up rather angrily. Will understood and I moved my hand away as we both listened carefully.

"How could you come back here!" Felix shouted, "Especially with Hook, he is our enemy, you were there alongside all of us that day when those pirates came here and slaughtered half of us!"

Baelfire kept quiet as he let Felix finish.

"Why did you come back here after escaping, after all the planning you did. You even asked me to keep it a secret from Pan!" Felix caught his breath back and now looked up to Baelfire, "Just tell me why you're here."

"I...can't. Trust me, Felix, you don't want to know."

Felix glared at him before turning around.

"Have it your way. Pan will find out before he kills you anyway, I'll just have to find out then." Felix said coldly before looking at the hut he was standing next to.

"Pan said this is yours now," Felix said before walking off.

I felt my stomach sink as the words left from Felix's mouth. I looked up ahead to see my own hut and counted them down until I reached the one Will and I were hiding behind. This was Charlie's hut, so why did Felix say he could have it. He must be mistaken...

"Emily..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt Will's hand place on my shoulder to turn me around so that I was now facing him. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I could already hear through the sadness in his voice that something had happened while I was in Pan's hut. I looked up at Will and knew he was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear. His eyes were shaking as he thought for a moment as if preparing himself for what he would have to explain to me.

"I have to tell you the truth Emily...about what really happened in the test."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **Just to prevent any confusion, Baelfire is roughly 2 years older from when he was first in Neverland in OUAT but basically, he is the same age as the older lost boys (16-17) if that makes any sense.**

 **How was this chapter? I hope you liked it!**

 **Looks like everyone is after the truth of why Baelfire came back to Neverland. Do you have any predictions or theories yet?**

 **I was also wondering, do you have a favourite character in TBFN?**

 **Now I know you guys wanted me to give you some warning of when I will be taking a break so I will do that in the future. My next chapter is going to be a little different so I might need some more time (probably around a week or so). I hope you can hang on until then! Let me know if you do have any more questions!**

 **Another chapter will be coming soon!**


	54. Vision

Emily's POV

"I have to tell you the truth Emily...about what really happened in the test."

I only looked to him in confusion as I heard the sadness in his voice. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to ask so many questions but I had no idea where to start, so I said nothing. I just stood still, waiting for Will to continue.

"After we walked through the barrier together, the test had ended and Pan had taken you to his hut. He wouldn't let anyone see you and no questions could be asked," Will's expression hardened as he continued. "I tried my hardest for countless days to get you out of there but Pan would stop me every time. The only explanation I got out of him was that you had been asleep since the test ended."

Countless days?

"Wait, I woke up yesterday. The test...it was only..."

I found myself having to stop as I watched Will's eyes look down to his feet.

"Emily the test ended days ago, it has been more than a week now."

My eyes widened as I stared at Will in disbelief, trying to piece together what he had told me.

"I had been asleep for all that time?"

Will lowered his head as his fists clenched tightly into a ball.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I wanted to help but I couldn't do anything to get you out of there. When I confronted Pan the only explanation that he told me was that he couldn't wake you up, that you had been asleep since the test had ended. He wouldn't tell me why."

I know why...

It made sense now. There wasn't any other reason I could think of. I had blocked Pan out of my head, we had lost that connection and since the test ended Pan must have been trying to force that connection back. I couldn't remember anything when I had woken up and when I did Pan was furious that he still couldn't get into my head. When you dream on Neverland you are at your most vulnerable state of mind which meant Pan was trying to force the connection back. I was fighting him off; my subconscious was blocking him out even when I was sleeping.

I couldn't tell Will. Pan said he would leave him alone if I just did as he says. At most times it can be hard but if I told Will, Pan would only hurt him more than he already has. He has been through so much pain because of Pan; most of it was because of me. I couldn't do that to him anymore. Will already knew that I can block Pan out but if he knew Pan was trying to force the connection back he would go straight to Pan. I don't want him getting hurt anymore.

"Don't be sorry there was nothing you could do," I gave Will a small smile and lifted his chin to look at me again, "I'm okay, Pan didn't do anything to me, I promise. He can't get into my head anymore remember."

Will nodded but the sadness didn't leave his face. There was something else he wasn't telling me.

"There is something you're not telling me," I said quietly.

Will's POV

She had a right to know but I don't know if she would be ready to hear the truth. This was Pan's test, it was his rules and we knew the price we would all pay when it began and ended. Most of us were lucky enough to make it out alive...some of us were not. I don't know if she was ready to accept the fact that Pan is the monster he is. What he did was real. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a game, it was real. I took in a slow breath before facing Emily who's eyes were shaking as she waited for me to continue. She knew something bad was coming but there was nothing I could do to prepare her for what she was about to hear.

"After a couple days had passed, once we had all healed from the test, Pan told us the truth. We knew that in order to pass the test we had to defeat our darkest fear to get through the barrier." I paused before swallowing the lump in my throat, "Some of us did not make it that far."

It was only then that I could see the colour run from her face as she froze.

"There were four boys, that did not make it through...they were killed during the test."

I couldn't help but notice the water glazing her eyes as she tried not to believe what I told her. Her hands were slightly shaking and her body stood still. She parted her lips to speak but no words came out, instead, her lips only trembled as she took a shaken breath in as if she had been holding her breath. I tried to hold her but she only moved away from me as she shook her head slowly and turned to Charlie's hut, her pained expression growing as she looked back to me. I couldn't hide it from her...she had to know everything.

"Charlie was one of them," I said quietly.

It took a moment as she looked at her feet in silence. The trees around us brushed against each other, their leaves rustling against the silence as the wind slowly picked up. I watched as the wind moved through the strands of her hair that covered her face. I felt a sunken feeling in my chest as I watched her slowly look up to me; the clear tears in her glassy eyes slowly falling down her cheeks before dropping to the ground. I felt that same feeling in my chest tighten as I watched the pain on her face grow as she stared out to the trees, looking at nothing as she was left to take in what I had just told her. I wish I could have told her something else...anything but this.

I lifted my hand out to her, trying to comfort her but she only moved away, wrapping her own arms around herself as more tears fell from her eyes as she cried silently. She had the same reaction that most of us had. At first, it was hard to believe that something like this had happened again. We all knew that we could get hurt in the games that Pan played but we never truly understood what danger we were in until now. Once Pan had told us the names of our friends who hadn't made it, we were left in the same silence that Emily was in now. Some were angry but most of us were sad that it had to come to this. That Pan had to choose such a deadly means to keep the strongest of us alive. It took a while for us to accept what had happened, but I know none of us would ever forget that test. I took a step closer towards Emily as I heard quiet sobs now escaping through her uneven breaths.

"Emily, talk to me." I pleaded, watching the tears fall down her cheeks as she stared at the ground.

Emily's POV

H-How...

How could Pan do this? Those boys...they were innocent. Even if they weren't strong enough, h-how could he just kill them because they weren't good enough. They didn't deserve to die like that. They followed him as a leader, they were loyal to him and respected him despite the fear Pan had put them through, and he still made the choice to end their lives because they weren't good enough. How could a person do something so inhuman, even with all the power Pan carried in him how could he decide to kill four innocent boys because they weren't strong enough.

All I could think about was the moment before we were all sent into the death test. When I was scared out of my mind and completely helpless to go into that test knowing that Will hated me for what had happened with Connor. I thought I had lost hope, that he would never talk to me again, that Will would hate me forever because of what I did. None of the boys would talk or go near me because of what I had done to Connor. I felt more alone than I ever had before until Charlie spoke to me.

 _"Hey Emily, are you alright?"_

 _I turned my attention away from the boys, surprised to see Charlie standing before me with a concerned face. We hadn't really talked before but I knew he was friends with Ethan, Will, and Ben. He gave me an apologetic smile as he looked over to them._

 _"I heard about what happened."_

 _"Oh, you did?" I sighed, did everyone know?_

 _"Don't worry, I know they're having a hard time right now, especially Will, which is pretty bad timing giving these circumstances," Charlie spoke tenderly on the subject, probably guessing the trouble I got in from Pan._

 _I found myself looking down at my feet, regret turning my stomach once again._

 _"I wouldn't worry."_

 _I looked up at Charlie's golden hazel eyes. Confusion fell over my face as a smile appeared on his._

 _"I've known those boys since I got on this island. Will might take some time but he's changed a lot since you arrived here. He grew happier and got along with more of the boys. I know he won't be mad at you forever, it just may take some time before he comes around."_

 _"I know you'll get through to him again." Charlie grinned and gave me a playful nudge to the arm. "Good luck out there."_

A boy who barely knew anything about me had given me the hope and motivation that I needed, which allowed me to survive through that test. He made me believe I still had a chance, that I could change things between Will and I. That he would eventually talk to me, that I had to keep pushing through and not give up. How could this happen to a boy so kind? He wanted the best for me and he hardly knew me. I didn't even get the chance to thank him and now I never will.

Will's POV

I watched carefully as she raised her arm and wiped her cheeks dry; the quiet sobs that she had let out were slowing as she tried to breathe. It wasn't until she turned around that I could see her red-stained eyes narrowing as her pained expression turned to one of anger, a kind I had never seen on her before. A look a person could only feel if they had no control of their emotions, leaving them to build up inside them to the point that they had no choice but to let them out.

"Pan did this..." She said out loud as her clenched fists began to shake. "Pan killed them."

"Emily-"

"They are all dead because of him!" Her voice cracked as she shouted, "He could have let them live but he didn't. He let them die all for the sake of keeping the strongest boys alive, and for what!"

She wiped her eyes once more as a few stray tears escaped her eyes, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Will...Pan killed those boys."

I felt something in my chest being squeezed as I heard the sadness in her voice.

"They didn't have a choice! None of us had a choice!" She cried. "This is not a game anymore, they are dead! Pan killed them!" She shouted as more tears fell from her eyes.

I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her as she cried. She tried to fight against me but I only held her tight until she eventually gave in. Emily had to know the truth about what happened and the truth about Pan. He's a monster, a cold-blooded killer and it seemed that Emily had finally realized that.

I thought she had finally calmed down as I felt her breathing against me begin to ease back as she pulled away but when I looked down to see her face I could see that the anger still hadn't left her yet. She had stopped crying as her red-stained eyes were caught in a daze as she thought to herself. She wouldn't look at me and she wouldn't blink, she only stared at the ground, lost in thought.

Emily's POV

All the boys had gone back to their normal selves. How could they when their friends have been killed by the one person they put all their trust into. I dug my nails into my skin as I looked at the trees that surrounded us. I couldn't let this go. If I was the only one to do anything about it then so be it. I would confront Pan myself. I turned away from Will and took off at a dead sprint. I could hear him calling behind me but I ignored him. I didn't want him to follow me, I hoped he would just let me go. I wanted to face Pan on my own.

I turned the corner past the last hut and ran along the path that follows through to the training area. I didn't care how much my chest was hurting, I only ran faster and faster ignoring some of the boys along the path who were walking back from Pan's challenge, giving me strange looks as I rushed past them. I didn't care, I only had one thought running through my mind and that was Pan. I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did.

It didn't take long after passing a couple more boys to find a group of them walking together with Pan. I glared at that smirk that was almost permanently stuck on his face. It made me angrier that he could be so amused after what he had done. Some of the boys standing in front noticed me but because I was running at such a speed Pan didn't get to look up in time which made it easier to run up to him and punch him straight to the face, knocking him off his feet until he was on the ground. I stood above Pan, out of breath, and my chest now strained as I glared down at him. He touched his face and grinned once he looked up at me.

"Hey!" Felix growled in anger as he grabbed my wrist back.

"Get off me!" I shouted back at Felix, which took him by surprise, but his grip still remained tightly around my wrist.

"Let her go."

I turned back and glared at Pan as I watched him get off the ground with ease...I didn't punch him hard enough. He gave a look to the other boys which they understood and continued walking. Felix gave me one last glare before letting go of my arm and following behind the group as they turned around the corner.

"I take it you found out the truth."

I grabbed my fists around Pan's collar and shoved him up against the nearest tree I could find. His green eyes looked at me with surprise as he realized just how angry I was. My chest still hurt from running all this way but I had enough rage built up that I wasn't focused on anything else.

"How could you do that to me!" I shouted at Pan, "Keeping me locked away inside your hut and then asking me to trust you?" I scoffed, my fists tightened, "And you wonder why you can't get back inside my head."

Pan's eyes narrowed because he knew I was right although he didn't say anything, he just kept quiet.

"How could you kill those boys!" I shouted at Pan as I felt the stinging in my eyes get worse.

"I didn't kill them. What happened to cause their deaths was their own fault for not facing it. They killed themselves." Pan said coldly.

I felt my hands shaking in anger as the words left Pan's mouth. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I always knew he was bad but this; this pointless killing was taking things too far, even for Pan. How could he not see that what he was doing is wrong? Now he was refusing to admit he was the one to kill them?

"This was _your_ test!" I yelled, "You were the one who forced all of us into this! We didn't have a choice! You could have spared them but you didn't, you lead them to their deaths and all for the sake of what? To find out who is the strongest of all of us?!" I yelled, finding myself out of breath once I stopped.

Pan clenched his jaw as he grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled them off of him but held his grip firmly, no letting me go anywhere as he looked me in the eyes.

"Do you really think I wanted them to die!" Pan shouted back. "I can't let the past repeat itself; I won't let any more of us be killed that way again. You haven't seen the things I've seen. You don't understand. What those pirates do is beyond anything you could think of!"

I felt the burning sensation in my eyes get stronger as I felt that familiar sensation building up to the point that I closed my eyes slowly before opening to see that the pain didn't go away. Pan' face changed once he noticed too. I pulled my hands out of his grasp and rubbed my wrists from his tight grip. I didn't care how many enemies Pan had made...he killed his own.

"I always knew you were bad...but this is different. I can't believe I actually had some hope that you would..." I said but trailed off as I caught Pan's angered expression change suddenly to one I hadn't seen before; he furrowed his brows as he realized what I had said before I did myself.

"I knew I was right all along," I said through gritted teeth. "You're nothing but a-"

I stopped and my hands went straight to my eyes as what I thought was only stinging from crying before, was now a burning pain in my eyes. I groaned and stepped back away from Pan, closing my eyes tightly, my hands covering over them as the burning in my eyes got worse. What was he-what was happening to me!

I heard Pan move right in front of me as I let out another yelp of pain. I couldn't look at him and I couldn't open my eyes. I only covered them as they continued to burn as if they were on fire.

Pan's POV

I knew something was wrong when I could see her eyes turning from their soft hazel shades to flickering bright specks of orange and red as she was yelling at me. They were building up in her eyes but before I could say anything her hands covered over them as she let out a cry of pain. She moved away from me and that's when I realized she thought that I was doing this to her...that I was hurting her.

Emily's POV

"Emily!"

I was surprised to hear such concern coming from Pan.

"Come here." He said but I shook my head and moved back as I felt the pain get worse.

I heard Pan take a couple of steps closer to me and I flinched as I felt his hands hold onto my arms, bringing them away from my eyes before his hand's place on either side of my face, lifting my head up.

"Look at me."

I hesitated at first but after a moment I slowly opened my eyes. Pan was so close that I found myself staring into his forest green eyes that were looking over me as his face inched closer to mine. My eyes widened as I noticed the green in his eyes slowly turning, as orange and red flecks quickly took over the natural colour in his eyes, like flames burning down a forest. It was as if his eyes were mirroring my pain. It wasn't until I saw his iris change completely to an unnatural earthy orange that the pain I had felt in my own eyes had now blurred my vision as I felt light headed. I blinked heavily as Pan became too fast of a movement to focus on.

Pan's POV

My feet stumbled back in surprise, my hands eventually holding onto the tree behind me as I caught myself. I released slow breaths as I looked around at my changed surroundings. I was no longer standing on the path to the training area as ferns and branches covered between and around my feet. Before I could push myself away from the tree a hand grabbed hold of me and threw me to the other side of the trunk. I was shocked to feel how much strength this person had, it was almost comparable to my own if not stronger but that all seemed impossible as I stared shocked at Emily who pinned me down against the tree. Her eyes holding the same vibrant orange that I saw moments ago, except she was no longer in pain or afraid, she was angry.

"Where were you hiding?" She cooed as a smirk curled through her lips.

She leaned in closer to me, "You shouldn't have run away Pan...you missed the show."

Emily stood aside and my face instantly fell, my lips parting in shock as I stared at all of the lost boys who lay scattered on the ground in front of us, their bodies as still as stone and their eyes closed.

"Not to worry, I didn't kill them," Emily laughed as she saw my reaction, "No; they are just asleep...well, for now anyway."

They weren't sleeping. They had been knocked unconscious and were barely breathing. Emily turned back to me, blocking my vision of the boys, forcing me to only stare into her orange eyes. As I watched carefully it was almost as if I could see flames were moving inside them.

"I didn't put you to sleep. After everything you have done to me, sleeping just wasn't an option. I need something more...painful, something that would really hurt you so that you could feel all the pain that I did." Emily said through gritted teeth before pulling away from me as a smile then plastered on her face.

I hardly recognized her; she behaved like an entirely different person.

"I think I have dragged this out for long enough." She sighed before pulling something out from behind her back. "What do you say I just finish you off now, hmm?"

I watched as she pulled out my own sword from behind her back before twirling it a couple of times towards me, the blade just missing my skin with each careless swing she made. I tried to push away from the tree but Emily shook her head and clicked her fingers. I felt my throat run dry as I watched thick vines running across the ground, sliding up the tree before wrapping around the trunk and across my stomach and chest, holding my body tightly against the tree.

"Now we wouldn't want you to run away again, would we?" She said as she held the blade of the sword up to her eyes as she inspected it.

She was using magic...

W-Where did she get this kind of power from?

I couldn't move and I couldn't stop her. It was only when she turned to me with my own sword that I watched something hanging by a string from her neck. I thought it could have been the necklace I gave to her from the mermaid I killed but the lace that tied around her neck as too thick to be the same. I squinted my eyes as it began to shine brighter the closer she walked up to me. I couldn't look at it now without it blinding my eyes. I couldn't see what it was but I knew that was the source of her power. My eyes widened as I watched her swing the sword back behind her, both of her hands gripping onto the handle tightly as her eyes narrowed.

"Emily, wait!" I shouted.

She couldn't hear me. She swung her arms back in front of her, powering the sword with her as she ran it straight into my chest. Before I could see anything the brightness from the necklace she was wearing blinded me, exploding a white light between the two of us, forcing me to quickly shut my eyes.

I gasped and fell back as I opened my eyes, my hand clenching my chest tightly as I panted out of breath. I looked down to see that I landed on the path to the training area. Emily was still standing in front of me, there was no sword in her hand, she only blinked several times as I watched her orange eyes turn back to their natural hazel colour.

"Pan?" She questioned, losing her breath as I watched her fall backward.

I quickly appeared behind her and caught her back before she could hit the ground. Her eyes closed and I could see her chest lightly rising and falling. I rested her lying down on the ground beside me as I sat back out of breath. I reached my hand out, letting my fingers lightly crease her cheek to feel that her skin was cold.

What just happened?

"Emily where are you!"

I moved away from Emily and stood up once I heard Will's voice in the distance.

Will's POV

"Seriously Ben, she's not going to be in there!" Ethan groaned.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Ethan struggling to pull Ben away from the hollow log that his head was stuck in. I kept running hearing the two eventually follow behind me as we continue along the path. I found Ethan and Ben while chasing after Emily and explained what had happened, which has now lead to a hunt to find her; hopefully before she finds Pan. I kept feeling my stomach sink each time I ran around the next corner of the path to find that she wasn't there. I couldn't do anything. I knew from the look on her face that she wasn't going to stop until she found Pan. Once she took off back into the jungle I had no choice but to run after her. I wasn't sure of what she was planning to do, but with the rage I saw on her face, there was no telling how Pan would react.

"I see her!" Ethan shouted as he turned the corner before we did.

I shook my thoughts away and focused on Emily who was lying still on the ground by the side of the path. I quickly ran up to her and kneeled straight to the ground by her side. I touched her shoulder and shook it slightly, eventually finding my voice once I got my breath back.

"Emily?" I asked. "Can you hear me?"

I could see her chest slowly rising and falling as small breaths escaped her lips. She didn't seem hurt but seeing her lying there on her own made that uneasy feeling find its way back to me.

"She's alright, she's only sleeping," Ethan reassured me as he kneeled at her side.

Ethan and I both gave Ben a questioning look as we turned over our shoulders to see him sniffing the air.

"Uh, Ben?"

He took a deep breath in through his nostrils and closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to us with a serious expression.

"Eyebrows was here." He confirmed.

Ethan and I once again shared a blank look before turning back to Emily. I lifted her off the ground carefully with the help of Ethan.

"Ben, would you help us out?" I asked.

Ben snapped out of what he was doing once he heard me. I watched in confusion as he rushed to my side only to then push me out of the way and put Emily's arm over his shoulder. I glared at him as I held my side but he only mocked my expression.

"Don't give me that look, you said to help."

I ignored Ben as the two of them carried Emily back along the path to campus. I wasn't sure why I stayed behind. I found my gaze lapping through the trees that stood by the side of the path where we found Emily lying on the ground. I looked between the trees as I had a feeling someone was there, watching from in the distance, watching all of us. I felt my skin run cold once the noise around me became silent.

 _"Will, you must go now."_

"Fin."

I found myself at ease to know he was still with me, still guiding me. Although what he said next made that feeling of relief only last a moment.

 _"Will the receiver is watching, you have to leave now."_

Before I could say anything more, Fin continued.

 _"You have to be there when Emily wakes up. She will be scared of what she has seen. Go now."_

I turned around and ran along the empty path, the noise surrounding me now filled my ears as Fin's voice became silent. I continued on the path until I caught up to Ethan and Ben who were still carrying Emily.

Emily's POV

W-What is happening?

There was nothing I could do to move. My legs were shaking, only leaving me to watch in horror as I looked at all the lost boys at my feet. They lay unconscious against the ground, their chests barely moving. Most were hurt badly, with many wounds to their bodies that stained parts of their clothes in blood. It wasn't until I found Will, Ethan and Ben lying beside each other with smudges of blood on parts of their faces that I felt something more painful tear at my chest. I wanted to see if they were alive but no matter how hard I would try, something was stopping me from moving.

Why was I standing here?

Why did I always have to watch the ones I care about be harmed in such a way?

I knew this wasn't real; it was almost like a nightmare that was coming to life before my eyes, the kind that you don't have control over. You just have to wait through the horrors you see until you awaken. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. Something was forcing me here to watch this.

A loud groan of pain shook me out of my thoughts as I watched Pan get thrown in front of a tree. He looked almost helpless as he stared up at the person who slowly stepped aside leaving his eyes shaking in fear as he looked over the boys. Pan's expression was one I had not seen before. That wasn't the only thing that caught my attention but more the person that was holding him down. There was a golden shining light coming from their chest. My eyes began to squint as it grew in size, shining so brightly that I couldn't see their face.

I felt something move quickly past my ankles and my eyes widened as I watched vines running past me and in between the boys around me as they all climbed up the trunk of the tree and wrapped around it tightly, latching onto Pan in the process by holding him against the tree trunk. They stopped moving and the person let go of him leaving the vines wrapped around him in such a tight hold that his feet barely touched the ground. They are using the same magic that Pan I have seen Pan use, but there was something clearly different about this person who had possession of it. They were stronger than Pan. He couldn't move, he only watched as she pulled out a sword. I too was left watching as the person began twirling it carelessly in front of Pan. I couldn't blink; my eyes were staring in shock as they drove the sword straight into Pan's chest. I had never seen it before but Pan was bleeding, the crimson stained through his clothes on his chest once they had removed the sword and his head fell. I watched as the vines that were wrapped tightly around him had dropped to the ground leaving Pan's lifeless body to fall with the vines.

Pan was dead...

There was no time for me to react. I only felt my body fall slowly as the person appeared in front of me, the same sword that had killed Pan had now been run through my chest. I couldn't see anything; they had so much light surrounding them that it burned to open my eyes. I only shut them tightly as I felt the pain get worse. I heard the person whisper in my ear.

"You will thank me one day."

It was only then that found the urge to scream as I recognized the voice.

It was my own.

Will's POV

I caught up behind the three of them but before I could say anything Emily let out a loud scream and elbowed Ben in the face. Ethan and I looked at the two with shock as they both fell to the ground together. Ben's hand was held over his nose while Emily was left on the ground shaking. I ran to her side remembering what Fun had told me and saw that her wide eyes were open as she frantically sat up, looking around as if she was looking for someone.

"Emily it's alright, it's just us," I reassured her, although I had no idea what made her freak out like this.

She turned to me and I could see her red-stained eyes were shaking as she recognized me, causing her rash breaths to soon fall steady again.

"Will, I saw-" She started but shook her head, "It was just a nightmare."

She stood up from the ground and rubbed her elbow before turning around to see Ben on the ground. She looked from her elbow then to Ben and her eyes widened in realization.

"Ben I'm so sorry!" She said, rushing to help Ben off the ground.

Ben quickly dusted off himself and removed his hand from his face before casually crossing his arms against his chest making all of us gasp as we stared at the blood that covered his nose.

"It didn't even hurt..." Ben said but we could all see through him as a moment later his lips began to tremble as he let out a whine of pain, as he held his nose again.

"Why the face!" Ben whined as let out a groan of pain.

"Bad habit?" Emily said as she patted his back. "If it makes you feel any better-"

Ben shot up quickly again surprising all of us as he pointed to his cheek.

"Yes, it would make me feel better."

My fists clenched but before I could grab Ben Ethan held my arm back and just shook his head.

Emily laughed at his change of attitude. "I punched Pan in the face a lot harder than I did to you."

Even though Emily rejected him, Ben's eyes still lit up as he now turned to her. "You did!"

"Yeah, he even fell to the ground," Emily said and I couldn't help but be impressed myself.

Ben whistled, a smirk soon finding its way to his face as he continued walking down the path.

"That's my girl!" Ben shouted, seeming to forget all about being punched in the face.

"And that's enough for today." Ethan mimicked Ben before walking after him.

We made it back to campus but Emily remained quiet the whole walk back. I knew something had happened to her but I didn't want to push her to tell me. She had already been through enough today and I knew she was still thinking about what happened because she had barely eaten and only sat staring at the flames of the bonfire beside me.

"Ben this wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped moving." Ethan sighed.

Ben flinched once again as Ethan placed the cloth over Ben's nose for him to hold. Emily turned to them giving Ben another sympathetic smile before turning back to the fire. Ethan and Ben had realized she had been pretty quiet too. Ben looked at Emily with the same look she had given him before he let out a long sigh, taking the cloth off his face and moving in front of the three of us.

"Hand in hand please," Ben asked suddenly causing all of us to look at him with confusion as he held his hands out.

"What are you-" Ethan started but Ben cut him off.

"Just do it. I know I'm not normally the one to do this but just hear me out."

We all linked hands and gave our full attention to Ben to see where he was going with this.

"I know we have all been through a lot recently but I just want you to know that I really care about all of you. I know we all talked about our darkest fears and I never told you mine, but the truth is; my darkest fear was losing all of you. I don't remember having a family before I was brought here but I've always believed you guys were it. You're my friends and it doesn't matter what happens, I'll always be here for all of you."

I couldn't help but smile as Ben did too at the end. I never thought Ben would be the one to express his feelings like this but I'm glad he did because Emily was smiling too. It made it all worth it because for once we were all feeling the same way. For now, we were safe and we were together. It was all that mattered.

"Thank you, Ben," Emily said serenely, squeezing his hand softly. "We care about you too."

Ben smiled in return and looked at his feet as I noticed a pink blush spread on his cheeks under his blonde locks of hair.

"Listen up!" Pan shouted over us.

Ben's smile disappeared to a blank face once we heard Pan.

"And moment ruined. Thanks a lot eyebrows!" Ben shouted behind him only for Ethan to cover his mouth.

Luckily Ben shouted before the boys went quiet.

"For the time being, I want all of you in your huts straight after sundown." Pan said leaving quiet chatter to erupt from the boys around us.

A new curfew?

"I guess we better get going now then." Ethan said.

We followed his gaze behind us as we watched the sun quickly disappearing leaving the bonfire to light up the campus area. The boys took it as a cue to leave as most of them stood up from around the bonfire and made their way to the huts. We let Ethan lead the way as he stood up first with Ben trailing behind him.

"Why didn't you say anything Ethan?" Ben whined. "It was a great speech, quite motivating if you ask me." Ben complimented himself as he walked by Ethan's side.

"Indeed it was." Ethan agreed with a light chuckle.

Ben nudged Ethan. "You know I really meant it."

"Yeah, I know."

I turned around only to stop once I saw Emily still standing by the log we were sitting at, her back facing me as she stared into the dark jungle.

"Emily?" I called.

She turned around to me only leaving one last glance back to the jungle before turning around to walk over to me.

Emily's POV

I thought maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. It was only for a second but I am so sure that it was him. I could see just a glimpse of his face as he passed through the trees not too far from where I was sitting. I know it was Baelfire, it had to be. I watched as he soon disappeared into the darkness of the jungle.

Where is he going?

I still had no clue of who he really is. I don't believe what the boys told me and I don't believe the story he told them. I had to find out myself. There had to be a reason for why he was really here, and more importantly, why he was snooping around in the night straight after Pan had just set a new curfew. That wasn't the only thing that was suspicious either. Straight after Pan had set the new curfew I watched as he quickly said a few words to Felix before walking out of Campus. Maybe the two of them were planning something all along. I didn't know for sure but I wasn't going to get the answers I need here and I'm certainly not going to wait for someone else to tell me. I'm sick and tired of not knowing what's going on around this damn island. I'm going to find out for myself.

I parted ways with the Ethan, Ben and Will. I could see that Will was worried about what I had happened between Pan and I but I couldn't tell him what I saw. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. I didn't want him to worry about me; tomorrow I'll try to forget the things I had seen. I made my way to my hut and waited there. I waited until complete darkness had taken over the island and waited until everything fell silent before slowly opening my hut door. Carefully I walked down the steps of my hut and across the gravel path until my feet sunk into the grass. I looked on either sides of the gravel path, checking the huts twice before running across campus, quickly passing the bonfire and making my way into the jungle in the same exact spot I saw Baelfire. I looked down to see branches and ferns surrounding my feet wondering where he would have gone from here if he wasn't following a path...unless he was making his way to a path. The only path I know of that follows through in this direction from campus is the one we take to the lagoon and waterfall. It made sense now. Baelfire must have left earlier and made his way into the jungle before Pan spoke so that no one would see him on the main path. He left just as it was getting dark so that no one would see him leave. Well, no one except me.

It took a while but I managed to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness that has now set over the island. It still wasn't enough to see anything within a couple feet of where I stood. However, it was just enough to see the branches that had been snapped from someone walking through. It took a while but I finally clawed my way out of the thick jungle only slapping my arm for the last time as one of the countless bugs on the island attacked my arm. Finally, my feet felt some solid flat ground and I was able to run along the path. I noticed smudges of trailed footsteps within every couple of steps I took and I knew I was heading in the right direction. It was only until I found the trail disappearing before the towering grass that I knew Baelfire was at the lagoon and waterfall. I moved the tall grass that towered over my head behind me as I eventually came out of the other side to hear the water from the tops of the falls crashing on top of the lagoon.

I had never been here at night but the lagoon and waterfall shared its same beauty that it did during the day. Although its vibrant blues could not be seen, the clearness of the water still reflected off the moons light on top of the still water. That however was not the first thing I noticed as I looked out to the waterfall. The cave that I found behind the waterfall was glowing through the water. I walked along the sand and stepped up on the rocks that surrounded the lagoon to see Baelfire's cloak sitting on one of the rocks by the water. He was here, and he was in the cave behind the waterfall. How did he know about the cave? The only people on this island that know about it were Will, Ethan and Ben because I showed it to them. Pan was the only other person because he caught me inside it, but even Pan had told me not to tell anyone about it. So how did Baelfire know?

There was only one way I could find out. I sighed looking up at the top of the waterfall already knowing what I would have to do to get into the cave but giving up wasn't an option when I was staring at the light flickering behind the water. I moved as fast as I could along the line of rocks that surrounded the lagoon before stopping at the bottom of the cliff. I climbed my way up the large rocks until I got to the top of the waterfall. I carefully stepped onto the larger rocks that had water gushing between the cracks until I got to the large flat ledge that sat just over the water's edge overlooking the lagoon. I brought my feet closer and closer to the edge until my toes were just curling under the rock. That feeling of butterflies suddenly hit my stomach as I had forgotten just how high the waterfall was. The sound of the water pouring over and crashing into the lagoon was enough to make my legs shake as shivers ran through by body, but wasn't enough for me to hesitate this time. Somehow falling managed to feel a lot faster in the dark. Before I knew it I had leaped off the ledge, my bare feet already hitting the cold water with the rest of my body getting swallowed a second after.

I remembered exactly what I had done last time and knew what direction to turn. Once I had let myself sink as much as I could to the bottom of the lagoon I quickly swam under the waterfall. The pounding of the water hit my back just as I remembered it, no matter how far I went down it still made it that much harder to come up for air on the other side especially when I couldn't make any noise that would make Baelfire notice me in the water. I reached the surface on the inside of the waterfall but quickly moved to the sides of the cave before Baelfire had a chance to see me. As carefully as I could I lifted my body out of the water slowly, waiting a moment as I let the water run off my clothes before pushing completely out of the water. Thankfully with the crashing of water behind me it was harder to hear as I climbed the rocks. I finally got my breath back once I was standing against the wall of rock by the side of the cave. I moved the wet strands of my hair out of my face before slowly moving along the rock wall, stopping just before the cave opened out.

I could hear his feet moving along the rocks inside the cave, but strangely enough, I couldn't hear any voices, only the scratching of paper. That meant that Pan wasn't here with him, it was just Baelfire. I squatted down and only so slightly peered around the corner of the wall, only enough to see his shadow on the cave wall but I still couldn't see him without revealing that I was here. I almost held my breath when I watched his shadow on the wall stop moving along with his feet and the scratching of the paper.

"You can come out now."

My breath hitched as I heard Baelfire's voice echo through the cave. I slowly stood up and walked out into the open of the cave to see Baelfire standing by one of the walls, his clothes drenched in water as a burning torch of fire burned near his feet, lighting up the cave wall and the markings that covered them. He didn't turn to me; his eyes were only fixed on the wall of the cave before they moved down to a notebook he was holding in his hand while his other was writing on the page. My eyes widened as I watched him examining the markings on the walls. He could see the markings...

"Quiet a strange time and place to be meeting a stranger, don't you think?" Baelfire said, his attention never leaving his notebook as he spoke.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He responded in a light chuckle as he kept writing.

"I could ask you the same question seeing as though you followed me here."

"Then I'll ask a different question," I said as I took a couple steps further into the cave, watching him attentively as he turned back to the markings. "Who are you?"

I could just see lines of writing on the pages he had open of his notebook but I wasn't close enough to put sense to what he was writing.

"It seems that I have not introduced myself but you have probably already heard of me," He closed his notebook and turned to me. "My name is Baelfire."

A small smile appeared on his face, "And you must be Emily. I've heard a lot about you."

"It seems you know a lot more about me then I do of you. I don't believe the story you have been telling everyone. Escaping the island without any trouble then getting captured by the pirates for all that time and now you're suddenly back and everyone trusts you, even Pan. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"Now I wouldn't say that everyone trusts me. You wouldn't have followed me here if you did not trust me. Trust is something that is earned but once you have broken it you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble, especially on an island where escaping is near to impossible."

"But you did escape."

"And I'm here now. It just goes around and around. " Baelfire said as his eyes drifted to the markings on the cave walls again.

"These markings on the walls of the cave, you can see them, can't you?" Baelfire asked and I too looked at the markings that were carved into the rock.

"Yes, but how can you-"

"Because I'm the one who put them there."

Baelfire said before shutting his small notebook. He picked up his flaming torch and walking past me. I was too lost in thought to realize that he was leaving the cave; the light from his torch followed him leaving me standing in the dark. I quickly turned around and ran out of the dark cave to see him standing by the rocks where I had come up from the water.

"Why can I see the markings on the cave?" I asked as I watched him tuck his notebook away before turning to me with the same puzzled expression.

"I was asking myself the same question. I used magic to seal this cave so that if someone did find it, they wouldn't be able to see the markings on the walls. I came to check the cave only to find out that you not only know of its existence, but to also find out that the magic doesn't affect you...that it still allows you to see."

"How did you use magic?"

Baelfire threw his torch into the water and turned to me.

"I only used it because I had to keep this cave a secret. If you think I am anything like Pan then you are wrong." Baelfire said sternly. "Magic is not something you should ever use, its power only turns those who have possession of it and changes them into someone they're not. Once you feel a sense of power you won't stop wanting it. It becomes obsessive until you abandon everything else you know."

Baelfire sighed as he looked down.

"Magic always comes at a price, and if you're lucky enough you will never have to pay that price. You can trust me on that."

I could tell in the way he was talking about magic..that he had lost someone important to him because of it. I only knew this because I sounded the exact same when I was in the foster system, blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault, something that I had no understanding of.

Baelfire turned and walked away following the side of the rock wall until the curtain of water cut too close for him to continue. I watched as he extended his arm through the water. Before I could say anything he had pulled me through the falling water leaving me speechless as I was left looking at the water continuing to pour down as if he had just disappeared. I quickly walked to where he was standing but nothing was happening. I don't know what I was expecting as I just stared at the water falling in front of me. I almost slipped as I watched half of his arm come through the water, his hand out waiting for me to take it.

I hesitated at first but eventually reached for his hand. Baelfire's grip tightened around my hand and I braced myself as he pulled me forwards. My eyes opened as soon as I felt I had passed through the water to see Baelfire standing against one of the large boulders of rocks that I climbed to get to the top. He laughed as he saw my expression as I noticed where we were standing. I looked at the certain of water falling beside the rock we were standing on. I can't believe the cave was right behind this part of the waterfall! The boys would climb past it to get to the top of the waterfall and yet they didn't know that there was a cave just behind the certain of water.

"You sure took your time to come out of the cave; I thought you were right behind me?" Baelfire smiled but his face soon turned to a questionable expression once he looked at me. "You didn't know about this?"

"I always dived back under the waterfall." I said and he laughed once again.

"That's a lot of effort when you could just jump out from the side of the waterfall." Baelfire said as he began climbing down the large rocks.

I followed behind him as he continued. "You don't have to worry about being caught either because it's completely blocked by the rocks of the cliff."

I looked behind me to see two large rocks that sat next to the side of the waterfall, allowing the curtain of water to fall between them. Standing from here it looked like just part of the cliff with water falling in between.

"It's not the safest way to enter the cave. As annoying as it is, you would have to jump each time." Baelfire said as he climbed down from the last of the rocks.

I walked behind him as we walked on the rocks that lined the lagoon.

"You trust me to go back to the cave even though I can see the markings?"

He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"Yes, because I'm sure that one day you will figure out what they mean." He said before he continued walking.

What they mean? All that marked the walls were symbols and drawings? I couldn't understand any of it. What made him think that I would be able to figure it out?

He eventually stopped where he had left his clock and put it back on.

"You still haven't told me why you're here."

He only chuckled as he adjusted his cloak. "You're curious...just like her."

He turned to me but he didn't answer my question, instead, he changed the subject.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own, Emily. Pan is currently taking with his shadow but he will be back soon and he will know you're gone."

I furrowed my brows. "How do you know that?" I asked only to be ignored again.

"I look forward to getting to know you. Hopefully you will be able to trust me soon enough but for now, you should get back to sleep before Pan catches you out here." Baelfire said as he put his hood over his head. "As you must have heard, breaking Pan's rules are for the unwise."

I watched in confusion as he walked away from the tall grass heading in the opposite direction of campus entirely.

"What about you?"

"Rules can be broken so long as you don't get caught." He smirked before walking back into the jungle.

I watched as he quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Who is he...?

Pan's POV

"You don't understand. I was completely powerless. She had control over me and everyone else. I wasn't even sure if it was her."

My shadows eyes narrowed as it moved closer towards me.

"It was the girl and what you saw was a vision."

"A vision of what?"

"The future."

It couldn't be. There was no way she could possess that much power. The crystal nearly killed her last time. No person could control magic as powerful as what I saw... It wasn't possible.

"Unless you do what I told you to do, that vision will come true. I warned you from the moment she was here-"

"I know and I don't care." I interrupted my shadow causing it to move away. "I still haven't found what I've been looking for."

I turned to walk back to campus but stopped as my shadow's voice echoed behind me.

"How long do you intend to wait?"

I gritted my teeth and continued through the jungle.

"For as long as it takes."

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **I hope my chapters are worth the wait, there are times that I feel my writing sucks but I try to put in my best for every chapter I post.**

 **What did you think of Emily's vision? Can she really see the future?**

 **Baelfire seems to be making everyone tense now that he's back. Everyone is curious about why the boy who once escaped the island is finally back...Emily, on the other hand, is stuck trying to find who he is and whether she can trust him.**

 **What do you think Baelfire is up to? Why did he come back?**

 **There's much to be discovered, I hope you're ready to find out what's going to happen next!**

 **I am generally curious about what you guys think of this story so far. Do you like it? do you have any predictions of what might happen? And final question, do you have a favourite moment or chapter that you liked?**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **\- C**


	55. Secrets

Baelfire's POV

The icy wind hit my face and neck again causing an uncontrollable shiver to run through my body. My scarf untangled from around my neck causing it to fly out of my coat for the third time now as the wind rushed past. I quickly released my hands from their designated pockets of my coat to wrap the soft material back around my neck, now twisting the two sides tightly together and quickly tucking it back into my coat before the next blast of cold wind could rush past. Even out in this weather, there were still crowds of people rushing through the streets, cars driving carefully on the snow-filled roads, shops, and cafes frozen to the windowsill in snow as the winter season dreaded on for months on end.

I've managed to survive on my own so far but trying to adapt to all these new changes in a foreign world has not been easy. It had been almost two years now since the night he abandoned me. I remembered the strain in my voice as I screamed begging for him to leave his dagger behind and come with me through the portal. I remember the look on his face as he let go of my arm and held onto his dagger to keep him falling through. I wanted a better life for us, a fresh start in a land without magic. I was so desperate to make him change that I believed he would come with me and leave his power behind. I was wrong. It hurt to know that magic was more of a risk of losing than his own son. He proved that when he chose to stay behind. He clearly didn't want me and I didn't need him...not anymore. I finally got what I wanted, to be free of magic and its power. Living in this world has proven that so far.

I had only walked a block yet my fingers were nearly frozen to the bone as I pulled open the ice-cold door handle of the convenience store. I sighed in relief as I stepped inside to the heated store, hearing the familiar beeping sound of the door shutting behind me. I turned to the old cashier who gave me the same warm smile he always did as he unpacked a box on the counter. I stomped off the snow from my boots before walking into the first aisle, my stomach instantly growling as I eyed the stacks of packaged food on the shelves.  
I grabbed my usual before glancing around the store to see that I was the only other customer in here except for another man who was standing in front of the fridges full of cold drinks. I grabbed two small chocolate bars and shoved them into my coat before walking to the counter, now grabbing the attention of the cashier who had been keeping busy unpacking boxes. The only thing I did miss in the enchanted forest was that you could easily trade for food outside of the kingdom. Here, however, I quickly learned that money was the only way a person could afford to eat. For a sixteen-year-old who was not even close to becoming an adult yet...living life on your own was not easy.

I forced a smile as I fished out the money I had sitting in my pocket, placing it on the counter. The cashier returned a smile as he began scanning the items. I glanced along the shelves behind the old man before stopping at the circle mirror that was sitting in the corner of the ceiling reflecting the entire store. That's when I noticed the man from earlier. He was still standing in the same spot in front of the cold drinks. Why would he want to buy a cold drink on one of the coldest snow days of the season?

I quickly averted my eyes when I saw him suddenly turn around, his eyes meeting with mine for a split second before I turned to the cashier. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I heard his footsteps walking down the aisle. The cashier handed me my purchased items in a bag and I quickly thanked him before rushing to the door. I walked down the street quickening my pace. The cold didn't seem to take the same effect now that uneasy feeling had permanently settled in my stomach.

I glanced behind me once reaching halfway down the block to see the same man quickly walking after me. I looked over my shoulder and my stomach tied in a knot. He was still following me and now he was running. I turned back around moving in between people who gave me strange looks as I quickly ran through the snow. I was almost out of breath until I reached my apartment building. I wasted no time in running up the old stairwell before rushing down the hall until I reached the apartment door. I was fiddling with the keys that were hidden in my coat pockets, my numb fingers eventually fishing them out before jamming them into the lock of the door.

"Are you alright there, kid?"

I flinched feeling my stomach drop to the floor for a quick moment as I turned around to Ms. Felps; the old woman who lived by herself in the apartment across from mine. Her door was creaking open slightly as one side of her face could be seen peeking through the small gap that she left. I glanced back down the hall which was empty and quiet allowing my uneasy breaths to finally steady as I nodded before turning back to Ms. Felps who had followed my gaze down the hall.

"Just rushing back from the cold," I said giving the old woman a small smile in hopes that she would believe me, but of course she asked the same question she always did.

"Is your father inside?"

I nodded and her squinted eyes relaxed.

"Better not go wandering off on your own now, it's getting late." She warned before disappearing behind the door.

I turned around, now placing the key swiftly into the lock since the blood had circulated back through my hands. I walked into the apartment, quickly closing and locking the door behind me as I placed the bag from the convenience store on the coffee table. I picked out one of the chocolate bars I had in my coat pocket before falling back onto the couch. I pulled the wrapping off before taking a bite of the delicious bar. They never had anything like it in the enchanted forest. As nice as it was before I knew it I was left with only the wrapper.

I looked around the apartment before I noticed something ruffling against the window. I stood from the couch and walked closer to the window to see a postcard trapped beneath the windowsill, the half outside the window flapping in the wind. I held the corner of the postcard before sliding it into the apartment, quickly looking over the picture of what looked like an old clock tower painted in yellow with the name Storybrooke in front across the card. I turned the postcard over only to drop it from my hands and step back from the card once I had read what had been written on the back.

 _I know your secret...Baelfire_

There was no name signed and no address. That was the only thing that was written in the middle of the blank postcard. I stared at it for a long time as the name I had not called myself by for years now had found its way back to me. I had abandoned that name long ago, I never wanted to hear it or see it ever again, and now my past was haunting me. My eyes flickered over the card that remained still on the cold wood floor before moving across the room, landing on the lighter that sat above the stove. Without a second thought, I grabbed the lighter and the postcard.

Even in this cold I felt myself beginning to sweat in fear as I held the small flame below the postcard, watching intently as I waited impatiently as the flame slowly grew, burning away at the card and taking the name with it. I let the card go as the last part burnt away until I was left staring outside the windowsill down to the busy city street. It wasn't until the ringing of my phone filled the entire apartment that I jumped feeling the firing of goosebumps across my skin. I turned around to see an unknown number across the screen of my phone. I stared at the screen hoping the caller would eventually hang up but the constant ringing filled the apartment, it's never-ending call forcing me to take small steps towards the phone until I had it placed to my ear.

A man's voice spoke swiftly through the phone,

"I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more than that, Baelfire. Burning a postcard won't do anything to erase who you really are."

I felt my stomach slowly sink as I looked down at the lighter in my hand. I waited a moment trying to find the courage to speak back to the stranger but no words could come out as my thoughts spoke instead. How could he know that name? The name I thought I would never hear again now sounded so foreign. It was a part of me I wanted to be left behind. I never wanted to hear it again and now it was coming from a stranger. I swallowed the lump in my throat, finally finding my voice.

"W-Who are you?"

The man replied without hesitation as if he had been planning the conversion. I was only left stuck in confusion to what he said next.

"A friend."

A friend?

That was one thing I remember vividly when living in the enchanted forest. The other children in my village wouldn't dare think of becoming friends with the son of the dark one. Their parents kept them away at all times; protecting them from any harm they could encounter. They wouldn't come near us. They were scared of my father and that same fear followed for me. Neverland was different. I was finally in a place where nobody knew who I was. They weren't scared of me; they looked up to me, they wanted to fight alongside me. But I still kept my distance, for I knew I would betray them one day. Once I learned what a twisted place Neverland truly was, and I knew I had to dedicate each remaining day to find a way off the island. I escaped leaving those memories behind me. The worst erased from my mind...until now.

"You don't need to be scared. You and I, we're more alike than you would think." The man spoke, his breath rushing into the phone as I heard him carrying his feet heavily in the background like he was walking through...snow.

"It was you..." I said quietly before my grip tightened around the phone, "You were the one chasing me."

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just wanted to talk but before I could you had already run out the door. You see, it was quite hard to find you in this world, I'm still getting used to it again."

This world...

"I know where you were from, Baelfire and it's certainly not here in this world."

I furrowed my brows, speaking quietly into the phone.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I'm from the same place that you were from," He paused for a moment as if debating whether to continue, "...and I know your father."

My eyes widened as I pulled the phone slightly away from my ear while my arm began to weigh down.

He knows my father?

"But that's not the reason why I came to find you. There's a more serious problem that I mean to discuss with you." He said all too quickly before sighing, "And despite its urgency, it can wait. As for now, I'm going to help you Baelfire, and hopefully, in return, you can help me too."

I remembered that day so clearly even though it has almost been a year now. It turned out that the shady stranger who spoke to me over the phone that day has kept his word, as for the past couple of months he has helped pay for my rent and made sure I have had a proper meal each day. If it weren't for him I probably would have been kicked out of that apartment a long time ago. I had been wondering how long it would take until he would ask for my help in return but I guess I was going to find out today.

I was pulled away from the forever lasting streets of Manhattan, noticing each house, restaurant or cafe appearing more appealing than the next one as the taxi drove down the street. I heard another message sound through the taxi and turned away from the window, taking my phone out of my pocket before looking closely at the two messages on the screen.

 _The reservation is under your name._  
 _Don't be late_

My eyes widened as I reread the text message.

Under _my_ name?

After a moment I sighed and relaxed into the seat once understanding what he meant. What I _couldn't_ understand was when the taxi suddenly came to a steady stop at the side of the road behind the other cars that were lined down the street, leaving me with my lips parted in shock at the cafe that looked beyond anything I could ever afford to eat.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked the driver who simply nodded, his hands still on the wheel ready to drive off.

"This is the location you told me, sir."

Usually, we spoke in the apartment; maybe go out to the small diner across the street but he didn't tell it was going to be anything this fancy. It was only then that I felt my stomach sink in regret. What did he plan on asking my help for? The more I thought about it, the less I realised I had been keeping the driver waiting impatiently for my fair. I apologised, handing him the money quickly before stepping out of the taxi. I was left looking up at the outer walls of the cafe that stood out in a rose red with white calligraphy painted above the entrance. Hanging baskets of flowers in shades of yellow and white lined the cafe windows, inside sat couples and groups of people in velvet chairs at the window as mouth-watering desserts were placed on top of the round glass table tops.

Surely this couldn't be the place.

I heard my phone sound again and looked down to see another message on the screen.

 _Hurry up and go inside, I'm waiting for you so I can order_

I guess this was it then. I pushed open the glass door, my eyes glancing around the giant room that was filled with chairs and tables, separated by walls of flowers that matched the same as those placed outside. Red and white walls surrounded the room as chandeliers placed on the ceiling. A small classical band was playing soothing music in one corner of the room while guests talked amount themselves. I couldn't help but breathe in the sweet smell of cakes and pastries that were being made in the open kitchen across the room, the glass walls allowed you to see the pâtissiers hard at work, each one of them concentrating on a specific task, crafting the deserts and cakes to perfection. They presented them along the glass cabinet, rows of different shapes and sizes were left on display for customers to crowd over as they pointed in awe.

"Excuse me, have you made a reservation?"

I turned to be met with a woman standing behind the cafe reservation station. I had been so caught up that my mind had gone blank making me almost forgot the reason why I was here in the first place. I turned to the woman who was waiting for my reply.

"Yes, I have," I said and she nodded, placing her finger beside a long list of names that ran down the page in front of her.

"May I have your name please?"

"Neal Cassidy."

Her finger traced down the page, stopping halfway before she turned to a waitress passing by. The waitress clearly knew what to do as she stood in front of me with her arm out in the direction of the stairs while the other woman attended to the guests behind me.

"If you would follow me, sir, I will show you to your seat."

I followed the waitress up the white marble stairs, my eyes still glancing around at the room below until I reached the second floor. The room upstairs had curved long windows lining each red wall, the tables and chairs were scattered across the room with the same set up as the floor below.

"Your table is in the left corner beside the window, sir."

I thanked the waitress before walking past a few tables of people until I found him sitting at a table in the corner of the room, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand as he stared out the window. He dressed the way he always had since the day I met him, his signature leather jacket was zipped up while his black leather gloves were placed in front of him on the table. His attention only turned away from the window once I stood before the table, his blue eyes meeting mine as he held his hand out at the empty chair, gesturing for me to sit. I took my seat and my eyes instantly landed on the menu in front of me.

"Go ahead and pick what you want, it's on me."

That was when I stopped reading and looked up at the man sitting across from me.

"August, why are we meeting here?"

His eyes trailed away from the window as he turned to me, but before he could answer my question another waitress had stopped at our table; a notebook and pen out as she asked what he would like to order. August gave her smile as he ordered; the lady then scribbling down his request before turning to me with a smile. I quickly looked down at the menu finding two deserts that had caught my eye when I had sat down; the chocolate mousse and strawberry and cream cheesecake. After giving my request she smiled at the two of us before walking to serve the next table.

"I know how much you love sweets, so I thought we could meet at a dessert cafe. I'm sorry for making you come all the way out here."

He always did this. When I would start asking questions he would never give me an exact answer, or the answer I wanted. Even after all this time, he still hadn't told me the reason why he came here to find me. I was determined to find out.

"If you were that sorry, why did you make me come here in the first place?"

He pointed a fork at me, his cold blue eyes narrowing.

"What's with all the attitude kid. Don't forget, I'm the one who has been paying for your rent and keeping you alive."

I looked down at my hands knowing I was speaking out of line. This wasn't the right way to approach him. Sure he easily dodged questions but I needed to find a way to get him to tell me what he's hiding from me.

"Right, I'm sorry."

Once again the lady returned with a tray, the distracting smell of the freshly made desserts balanced on top. I couldn't help but stare in awe as she placed them in front of us, my mouth instantly salivating as I stared down at the desserts in front of me. I looked up at August who smirked as he had already started eating his slice of cake.

"You gonna stare at it all day?" He asked with a grin.

I instantly grabbed the small fork that sat beside my plate and sliced through the layers of strawberry, sponge, and cream. After taking a bite my eyes closed as I savoured the sweet taste. I had never had anything like this before. Those chocolate bars were nothing compared to it. After one bite came another until I had almost finished the slice. I had learned that I needed to pace myself if I wanted to continue eating without getting a stomach ache, but having said that, I was already onto the chocolate mousse. It was only when an amused chuckle could be heard from the other side of the table that I looked up to August.

"So, why did you want to see me?" I asked, knowing what he had always asked me in the past. "If it's anything related to _that_ , I told you everything I know."

He put his now empty coffee cup on its plate before giving me his full attention.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something else." He said which caught me off guard.

I stopped eating and listened.

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

His change of tone was different from the blunt and secretive one he would usually use.

"What are you saying?"

"There _is_ a reason why I'm here, Baelfire," I watched cautiously as he reached into his jacket pocket, curling his fist around something before placing his closed fist on the table. He glanced around at the few people seated near us before turning over his hand and slowly unlocking his fingers. My stomach suddenly felt like it had hit my feet as I stared at the glowing bean in his hand. At first, I was afraid knowing that was the reason why I was separated from my father, but now I was looking at the people around us in worry that someone would see it.

"Y-You...where did you get that!"

I wanted him to tell me what he was hiding but I didn't expect him to reveal anything like that so suddenly. Once seeing my reaction he put the bean back in his pocket. I barely had time to keep up with what he was saying, let alone process the fact that he had placed a magical bean in front of me.

"I was given two beans. One to bring me here to find you. The other is for _you_ to use to find someone else."

"W-What are you talking about!" I stuttered, not being able to keep up with what he was telling me.

He could see I was panicking and an uneasy sigh left his mouth. He waited a moment for me to calm down before he continued explaining.

"Do you remember when I first called you that day and said I would help you if in return you help me." I nodded slowly, waiting to see where he was going with this. "I need you to help me by doing me a favour," He said before pointing to his pocket," This bean and you, are the two reasons I was sent here."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked questionably.

He stopped for a moment and his face fell. With that look, I knew I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"I need you to go back _there-_ "

"No," I said instantly, knowing exactly what he meant.

I stood from my chair ready to walk away but he was already on his feet, his grip tightly holding my wrist to stop me from moving.

"Wait! Please, just let me explain!"

There was a certain eagerness to his voice that made me sigh and sit back in my chair.

"I know it's hard-"

"Hard?!" I clenched my jaw while digging my fingernails into my skin to stop myself from shouting, "It was nothing close to being hard!"

Before August could say anything I cut him off.

"Do you know how long it took me to escape that place! How much suffering and _pain_ I went through and now you want me to go back! You have no idea what I went through, what _he_ made me go through! I probably made things even worse by being the first to escape; I can't even begin to imagine what he's like now."

I found myself out of breath as I stared down at the table.

"I refuse to bring that back into my life again," I said quietly.

Just when I thought I could finally forget and move on, all of those horrible memories that I tried forcing out of my head had now found their way back to me, reminding me that there really is no escape. It's like someone doesn't want me to ever forget the world of magic I wanted to be left behind. I just keep getting pulled back in.

"Listen Baelfire, I know I can't understand what you went through...but I'm asking you this because you don't have a choice; _we_ don't have a choice."

I looked up from the table to face his shaky blue eyes that stared at me with a look I had never seen on him before.

He was scared...

"What do you mean _we_ don't have a choice..."

August leaned his elbows on the table, his features now stiffening.

"If you don't do this, it doesn't just affect you and me it affects everyone...everything will change!"

"Why did you choose me, why not get someone else to do it!" I shot back, watching August sit back in his chair in frustration as I continued, "You said you know my father; why don't you just make him do it!"

"Because you were the one chosen!" He snapped back as he pointed his finger at me, "They knew you were the only one that could do this because you were the only boy that escaped the island!"

"Who chose me!" I demanded.

August went quiet. It was now his turn to look down at the table.

"Your father..."

I stared at him, convincing myself that I had misheard him and he would eventually realise that what he said was a mistake, but his lips stayed sealed.

"You're wrong..." I said under my breath.

"He was the one that told me to find you, he said to apologise on his behalf-."

"If he wanted to apologise so bad then he should have done it himself, perhaps the night when the coward decided to abandon his own son for magic!"

It was only then that I realised I was speaking too loud as some people glanced at us.

Of course...

August was smart. He picked a place like this knowing I would react the way I am. If we were in the apartment he knows I would have just kicked him out at the mention of magic or my father. He needed to tell me in a public place that was quiet enough for me to not make a scene. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my chair now facing August with a cold stare.

"What do _they_ want me to do," I said through gritted teeth.

"We need you to go back and change the past."

There was always one vivid memory that stuck with me when I would watch from the shadows as my father made deals with those who wished to use dark magic. It was something that was always troublesome for the dark one; to change the past. It required a lot of power and magic; something the dark one would only keep to himself unless it could benefit him. From what I know, changing time was almost near to impossible. We can see into the future, we might come close to a happy ending but life is not as simple as that. There are twists and turns that need to be overcome in order to change a person's fate, but that is one person alone. To change something bigger than that, something bad that could have happened would certainly come at a price no person would be willing to pay.

"What could have possibly happened in the future that's that bad it needs to be changed?"

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know," August said causing my fists to tighten even more.

"If I go back there I might get killed, I want to know what I'm getting myself involved in if it's going to cost me my life."

"You _can't_ know. If you do, you could ruin the chances of changing the future. It's better for all of us that you know only what you need to." August explained.

"That must be where it all starts then, isn't it? In Neverland."

August fell silent and I knew I was right.

"So what am I supposed to do if I somehow manage to get back there?"

"I need you to find someone and make sure they're still alive."

I looked at August in disbelief, my anger reaching its limits as I almost shouted across the table.

"That's it!? Go through all that; go to hell and back, just to make sure that someone is still alive!"

"You don't understand. If she doesn't make it out of there alive then everything will fall apart!" August shouted.

His eyes widened in realisation once he saw that I noticed too.

"She?" I questioned before shaking my head knowing there was no way it could be possible, "You must be wrong, there are no girls on Neverland."

"They weren't wrong because they saw her there on the island. That was before something went wrong and we were cut off."

"Why is she so important?"

"Because if you can get to her and tell her exactly what I say, she will not only reset time in the world we came from but in Neverland too."

"That's impossible, time is frozen in Neverland."

"It can only be possible if you go back," August said before giving me a serious look. "Baelfire, I can't imagine what you went through on that island. But what you might go through in the future will be nothing compared to it if you don't do this."

I waited a moment trying to think if I could really consider going back, although it doesn't look like I have much of a choice. I fiddled with my fingers on the table trying to think it through before I consider putting my life on the line.

"One bean means it's a one-way trip. How will I escape?"

"The bean isn't to get you in Neverland, it's to get you out. I have another way to get you in, that I know you won't like, but it's the only option we have."

My head shot up to August and I stopped fiddling with my hands but before I could say anything he continued talking.

"Once you find the girl and reveal only what I tell you to, then you can escape again. I will go into the details later and talk you through exactly how you will get in and out of Neverland alive, but for now, I'll explain how the bean works. It's not like the one you used to get to this world, the bean I'll be giving you has special properties to erase the memories of anyone who falls through the portal once the bean has been cast. You need to make sure no one follows you; that no one knows about the bean or jumps in, especially the girl."

"I won't remember anything?"

"You will go back to your life here as if you hadn't of left. You won't remember going back to Neverland and you won't remember meeting me or the conversation we're having right now. It's to ensure that everything falls in place." August explained.

"Can I at least know her name?"

August hesitated for a moment but sighed in defeat.

"Her name is Emily." August said before glancing up at me, "You can't ask any more questions. We can't risk you knowing more than you should."

I nodded and looked down at my plate, scraping around the last of the crumbs with my fork. There was a calm silence across the table as August left me to think. After a moment I turned to him.

"So this is the last time I'll ever see you again?" I asked but to my surprise, August shook his head.

"For now." He said before a small chuckle escaped his lips, "I have met you before, it hasn't occurred in your life yet but we will meet again in the future, for a different reason."

"You won't tell me what that reason is, will you?"

He shook his head, "I'll leave that for you to find out when the time comes."

"How will I know when that time comes?"

"I will do what I've always done; I'll send you a postcard," August says, showing me the same smile he always did before he would leave the apartment.

It would always remind me that he was coming back, but now it was different. I watched him pull the bean back out of his leather pocket. His closed fist slid across the table, now placing the bean in my hand before sliding his hand back. I looked uneasily at the bean before placing it in my pocket.

"Keep that safe," August said as he stood from his chair, putting his gloves back on.

I tried to force a smile but knowing what I'm going to go through again could only make me think of all the bad memories I wanted gone forever. I was terrified of going back there again, of facing the lost boys and Pan. I was scared he was going to kill me as soon as I stepped foot on the island. I stood from my chair only to have August wrap his arm over my shoulder as he messed up my hair making me groan as I tried to push the hair out of my face. He laughed and let me go once we reached the stairs, watching in amusement as I tried to fix the mess on my head until we reached the door. We both stood outside the cafe and August held out his hand for me to shake. I scoffed with a smile at his parting gesture as I shook his hand, only for a grin to place on his face as he pulled me into a hug. I was a little shocked at the kind gesture, but I soon smiled against his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're going to be okay, kid," August said.

Something inside me felt like it was pulling at my chest as my eyes began to water. It was a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time. The dark one rarely showed affection to me, most of the time I was afraid of him just like everyone else was. All I had ever wanted was a father, and instead, he abandoned me to keep his magic. I knew that August cared about me and now that he was leaving me it made me realise how much of a father he really was to me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I shut my eyes tightly.

He's going to leave me again...and he's not coming back this time.

"Don't worry kid, I'll see you again," August reassured me.

I quickly wiped my eyes, feeling embarrassed as I looked at the ground, letting my hair cover my eyes until I had pulled myself together. August had pulled away and given me one last smile before signalling for a taxi that had now pulled over in front of us. I opened the back door of the taxi and sat in the seat but before I could close the door I turned to August.

"Thank you. For everything you did for me." I said sincerely causing August to smile and nod.

August's POV

I watched as the taxi drove away before reaching into my back pocket and pulling out my phone. I scrolled through until I found the right number, placing it to my ear as I heard the dialling begin. It wasn't a moment later before the call was picked up.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, it's done."

"We need you to come back to Storybrooke, things have gotten worse."

I could hear loud crashing and shouting coming from the other end of the phone causing my grip to tighten.

"What happened?"

"He's back."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **I know it was different from my usual chapters but please know that this chapter his** _ **very important**_ **and contains some hints to future chapters O.O! So please don't skip it! I also really wanted to show you some backstory to Baelfire's secretive character.**

 **Big things are coming...be ready.**

 **Thank you for waiting so patiently for each chapter and for still sticking with this story, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Also, thank you for all your comments and feedback, it is really helpful for me to know your opinions! The beginning of this story is very unprepared and I need to go back and add in more descriptions and fix up the characters a bit, so I apologise if that annoyed you. I was not as confident back then but I hope I had made some improvement.**

 **Please let me know if you have any questions, theories, predictions or feedback!**

 **I'll see you next chapter!**


	56. Hidden In The Dark

Emily's POV

At times I thought I could move in and out of my dreams. I thought I could be free from the harsh reality that insisted on holding me back. That _feeling_ could only be found in dreams, the ones of happiness, the ones where believing and imagining can guide you where ever you wished to go. Having the ability to break the limits and finally become free to leave the world you once knew, to be forgotten. But when you wake up, there is something holding you back; something strong. It won't let go no matter how hard you fight against it. It stays deep within the mind, crawling its way up only to pull you down with it; an unknown reality...a nightmare.

The sorts of nightmares we wish we could wake up from, only knowing that there is no escape. You fight it, plead with your mind to think of anything else but you have no control. You are only left slipping through the cracks of reality and make-believe; that small gap between them starts to grow bigger and bigger until you are forced to wake up at its end.

I thought at one point there must be something, anything, that could help me see the difference between them, but once again there was nothing. I'll walk on through the blinding darkness, my eyes closed, my cautious footsteps guiding me into the hidden parts of my nightmares. I wasn't sure what I was searching for exactly, I never knew, but soon the voice found its way. It shifted with the trees, moving through the highest branches, rustling the leaves in the wind. Its whispers lurking close enough to see me, though I can't see it. As the voice got closer my skin would turn cold to the touch, the haunting sound circling past me before disappearing swiftly into the silence. A voice sounding so quiet it could almost not be heard until it spoke in a whisper right behind you.

 _"Emily..."_

My eyes were heavy as I tried to open them; they had been closed for a long time. Slowly letting the light seep through, what was once blurs of green, now became clear. The sights and smells of the jungle were all too familiar now. It is what I am used to. The jungle itself lived and breathed just as the animals did. My feet bare to the skin, still felt no pain as I stood over the broken undergrowth of scattered branches and leaves that had fallen from the high casting trees, crumbling beneath my feet. The ferns I walked past brushed against my legs; their usual rough leaves were now soft as they grazed my skin. It was these little things that made me realise I was dreaming...but it was the voices in my head that made me know I wasn't.

 _"I told you. You shouldn't be out here on your own, Emily..."_

That whispered voice was somewhat louder now and I recognised it. I turned around to see Baelfire standing before me, his cloak that I had never seen him wear since he arrived to the island, was now draped over his shoulders, his hood placed over his head, covering most of his face. He lifted his head up, the rest of his body remaining completely still, his tired brown eyes stared at me while the rest of his face remained plastered expressionless. I watched him carefully but he did not move. He only spoke.

 _"Can I trust you, Emily?"_

With those words said, a strange sensation ran from my bare feet up to my spine sending cold shivers along my skin. That was the last thing I felt until a heavy numbness took over, slowly shutting down my body as I heard his words echo through jungle around me. I brought my hand to my opposite arm, pinching the skin only to let go an instant later, my hand falling limply back to my side. I couldn't feel anything at all.

 _"Emily, you can trust me...but can I trust you?"_

I looked back up at Baelfire only to see his figure glitching; appearing and disappearing as he stood still in front of me, only ceasing to exist. I couldn't keep my eyes away as I curiously lifted my feet, taking a step towards him, my hand reaching out only to pass straight through his chest.

 _"It's dangerous here, Emily. This place, it's no longer safe. You should leave while you still can-"_

Before he could speak another word Baelfire was gone leaving me to stare with wide eyes at the trees around me. I found myself breathing heavily as if the air would soon run out, my lips remaining parted hoping it would make it easier. I had the urge to run as the surrounding noises of the jungle became silent. I wanted to go anywhere but here in this moment. I stared hopelessly at the trees that surrounded me, knowing there was no path to follow, nothing but thick jungle as far as the eyes could see causing an uneasy feeling to sit in my stomach. I thought it was going to eat me alive.

I turned around, unable to bear it any further but as I turned my back I was instantly met with a different location. My feet now tense as I stood on the cold rocks that lined the lagoon and waterfall. The silence was broken by the pounding of water hitting the surface of the lagoon. The mist of the water spraying against my legs as my sense of touch slowly returned back to me. The water remained its light crystal blue, changing through darker shades as it reached the middle. My eyes followed the water's surface until I stopped at the rocks lining the opposite side. There I could see a boy standing. He looked too young to match any of the other boys I've seen here on the island but he dressed so similar I could have thought-

"Fin?" I barely whispered.

My confusion instantly replaced with fear as I watched him nod in response. There was no way he could have heard me. I thought I was imagining him standing there when he suddenly disappeared, that was until I felt a small cold hand grab my arm. I pulled back instantly almost losing my balance on the wet rocks as I looked down at Fin. He held the same blank expression that Baelfire had, except his eyes were flickering as he looked up at me. I feared him for one reason only; I knew he was dead. _He_ seemed to fear not of me, but for me.

 _"Something bad is coming."_

Fin's lips trembled as he slowly backed away from me, his head turning to the trees that surrounded the lagoon.

 _"She's coming..."_

I furrowed my brows as I watched Fin continue to look behind him making me follow his glances in worry. I looked between the trees but I couldn't see anyone.

"Who's coming?!" I felt my throat run dry as I forced out the question in a panic.

Fin stopped moving and turned to me, his eyes widening in fear.

 _"You."_

My face instantly fell as another cold shiver ran up my spine now causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Me?"

His blank expression changed to one of sorrow and pain.

 _"P-Please, please don't hurt Will."_

My eyes widened as Fin suddenly disappeared the same way Baelfire had, once again leaving me standing alone. I couldn't help but hear the crack in his voice.

Why would I hurt Will?

That's when I saw her...I saw myself.

Standing in between the trees in the distance. I couldn't move a muscle. I only held my breath as I stared in horror at the person, sending my thoughts into overdrive as I shut my eyes tightly. It can't be my fear. I wasn't weak anymore, I was strong, I a-am strong. I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid, I repeated as I slowly opened my eyes. I defeated my darkest fear. It couldn't be me. I didn't want it to be me. But when I looked over again, my own reflection proved me wrong.

Now standing out of the trees and in the open allowed me to see clearly of the black veins that ran across the skin, covering the body like a disease. The clothes mirrored the ones I was wearing, except now they were covered in dirt with patches of crimson red staining the parts of the material that were ripped, revealing more black veins across the skin. My eyes were what stood out the most; the orange and red shades mixing together like those of a falling sun as the pair stared at me, never thinking to blink once. Even in the distance between us, I could see them clearly, the unnatural shades glowing brightly in contrast against the dark green of trees. I had seen them before when I had confronted Pan not long ago. But why was I seeing it now in myself?

Just as Fin and Baelfire disappeared, so did the reflection of myself. I thought I could finally breathe but the hands that held my arms back made me lose the remaining air I had left as a sharp object placed at my throat. The presence behind me let out a low chuckle. I could hear their voice swiftly speaking which made me more fearful than the sharp dagger against my skin as I recognised my own voice but I couldn't put sense to what was happening.

"So we finally meet each other."

No matter how many times I would close my eyes, I still couldn't wake up. I knew this wasn't real. I knew that couldn't be me, it wasn't possible.

"W-Who are you?"

I flinched as I heard laughter filling my ears. The sharp blade moving against my neck making me shut my eyes tightly.

"Oh you silly girl, I'm you!"

The laughter stopped and my eyes could now open, the blade never leaving my neck.

"A dark time will be set upon this island and history will repeat itself once again, but this time you are the key to changing your fate. When the time comes you must embrace the power you receive, accept it and let it take over, let it guide you."

I didn't think to question anything in fear that if I did, that blade that was held against my throat would be used to its purpose. I only listened, trying to piece together what I was hearing.

"You and I...we can accomplish so much together, but you must accept the power when the time comes. You're not ready now, but you will be soon."

She was speaking as if this had all already happened as if this was what I was going to become.

"W-What are we going to do?" I questioned, only to hear another laugh from behind me.

"We will finally take revenge on them all! They will be at your feet as you command, and as for Pan...well, let's just say you wouldn't have to worry about him getting in the way."

Pan's POV

I slowly lifted off the bamboo-lined wall, unlocking my arms in the process as I approached her bed. Her face was scrunched as she began to toss and turn in discomfort, a slight sweat building on her forehead. I listened carefully as she started to mumble in her sleep but I couldn't put sense to the words that escaped her mouth. I felt my fists tightening in frustration as I could sense her nightmare gradually becoming worse.

It has been another restless night; her nightmares are growing stronger each time making it harder for her to awaken from them. We all knew that any dream you have on Neverland, whether it is a nightmare or not, will feel real. If she hadn't of blocked me out, I could find a way to stop it, but even now she still refused to let me back in her head. I would let her suffer through the nightmares for doing that alone, but there was a particular reason why I was watching over her.

When Emily pulled me into her vision, what I saw was something I couldn't ignore. She clearly didn't remember anything about it which made me more curious. My shadow was convinced that what I saw was a vision of the future but I couldn't accept that to be true. It just wasn't possible. There was no way Emily could possess that much power. The crystal's power had nearly killed her last time; there's no telling what this kind of power would do to her. The source was what I couldn't see in the vision. As far as I was aware, that kind of power did not exist in Neverland.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emily suddenly stopped moving. Her chest began to rise and fall slowly, her face relaxing soon after. I watched her eyes blinking rapidly in her sleep until they opened ever so slightly revealing the orange and red pair to replace her natural hazel brown. Once her eyes opened they closed just as fast as she blinked in her sleep, her features turning back discomfort once again. I could sense that she is in pain but now that she has blocked me out, I can't see what is causing it. I leaned down to examine her features in curiosity. There was one thing I was sure about. I wasn't going to leave her alone until I figure out exactly where that power is coming from and how she ended up getting possession of it.

I'll do whatever it takes.

Emily's POV

"WAKE UP WOMAN!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up abruptly in my bed, pulling my dagger out from under the pillow instinctively before pointing it to the source of the sudden outburst that had woken me from my endless nightmare. Ben was standing in the doorway after having kicked open the door to my hut, causing it to slowly swing back from hitting the wall behind it. A huge smile spread across his face to the point that almost all of his teeth were showing, his eyes squinting due to his grin pushing his cheeks up. I let out an exhausted sigh of relief to finally be awake while Ben walked into my hut letting the light from the early morning enter the room with him. I rubbed my eyes that were getting blinded while mumbling to Ben who was fiddling with something behind his back.

"Ben, what did I tell you about-"

"I know, but we have a big day ahead!" Ben said enthusiastically, his blue eyes shining in excitement. "Pan said that today we're going hunting in groups of our choice, and guess who got us the best hunting spot," Ben continued with a proud smirk as he pointed to himself, "This guy."

"Wait, hunting in our own groups?" I repeated, making sure I heard Ben correctly.

Ben's nod of confirmation made me let out another sigh of relief. I was glad that I could keep some distance from Pan. I had noticed something was off about him ever since I confronted him. Now he was making the effort to keep an eye on me during the day more than he usually would.

"Hey guys, hurry up! Everyone is leaving soon!"

Ben and I turned our attention to Will who was standing on the gravel path outside my hut.

"I'm going to go wake Ethan up." We heard Will call before he set off on the gravel path for Ethan's hut.

Will's POV

"Can I go wake her up, pleasee!" Ben begged while pulling on my sleeve causing me to roll my eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Ben, she hasn't been sleeping well, I don't think it's-"

"I won't be loud, I promise!" Ben said quickly, his eyes shining with hope as I stopped walking to face him.

Ben was always strangely excited in the early mornings which made it a lot harder to reason with him. He had been following me around since I woke up which was pushing my usual tolerance to its limit. Without Ethan here with me to level out the early morning, attention seeking Ben who was excited to start the new day when everyone else was half asleep, was a real pain in the ass.

"Fine, but you need to be quick; most of the other groups have already set off to their designated areas near campus. We have a lot to do today so we need to hurry." I reminded Ben who was too busy catching grapes in his mouth during breakfast to listen to Pan's instructions.

"Don't worry, Will. I got this." Ben said confidently.

I watched his fast strides towards Emily's hut with a blank face, knowing that he didn't listen to a word I had said apart from my agreement for him to wake Emily up. He climbed the steps and took a huge lung forward before swinging his leg to do a high-kick at her hut door.

And so he kicks the door open...

I sighed as I watched Ben enter Emily's hut before I too walked over, stopping once I had reached the gravel path before shouting out hoping Emily would be able to hear me knowing Ben won't.

"Hey guys, hurry up! Everyone is leaving soon!" I called out to them seeing Ben turn around to face me. "I'm going to go wake Ethan up."

Ben thankfully nodded which gave me some reassurance as I continued down the gravel path, following the line of huts. Ethan was always up at the same time that Ben was, but today he had slept in longer than he usually would. I wasn't sure why but I had an uneasy feeling turning in my stomach as I climbed the steps to his hut hearing no noise coming from inside. I knocked on his hut door, waiting for a response.

"Ethan?" I called, only to hear a painful groan coming from Ethan inside his hut.

I quickly opened the door letting the light shine into the dark room. My eyes widened as I quickly found Ethan leaning against his hut wall, his back hunched over as one hand was supported on the wall, while the other was clenched at his chest. I instantly ran to his side, holding Ethan up as his legs began to shake.

"Ethan, what's happening?!" I quickly asked with worry but was cut short when Ethan jolted himself up to face me.

His face was scrunched in pain while beads of sweat fell from his forehead. There were dark red veins spread in the middle of his bare chest where his hand was covering. He inhaled a sharp breath but once the air filled his lungs he only shouted in pain as he fell to the floor, catching me off guard as I dropped down with him, only just managing to hold him before laying him on his back. Now that I thought about it, this had happened before; the day after we had finished the test, only Ethan didn't have red veins spread across his chest...this was far worse. Why was it happening again?

"S-She's doing t-this..." Ethan barely managed to choke out.

She?

Before I question him another shout of pain filled room causing my face pale seeing Ethan in this state. I noticed the red veins on his chest starting to glow in a rhythmic beat making me sit back and stare in shock as I watched the tree like veins glowing, moving from the middle of his chest out to the ends of the veins that disappeared into his skin.

"Ethan what do I do?!" I said in a panic, recalling the same feeling of helplessness I had the last time this happened.

Ethan couldn't respond, he shut his eyes tightly accepting the pain as he lay on his back against the floor. He forced his tense arms by his side, his fists instantly curling as the glowing red veins on his chest began to beat faster like a heart beating. I grabbed hold of Ethan's arm in fear that if he didn't open his eyes he would fall unconscious, or even worse. Just as I touched his skin I quickly retrieved my hand back as the furthest branches of red veins ran back through to the middle of his chest before disappearing completely beneath his skin. Ethan opened his eyes and gasped inhaling as much as air as he could as if it would be his last. Ethan turned to me and I could eventually see the colour returning back to his pale face as he rested his hand over his chest where the red veins were. The room had now been silent for a couple of minutes before I had to speak up.

"Ethan, what's going on with you?" I asked quietly as he slowly sat up against the wall of his hut.

He wiped his forehead, finally getting his breath back but his face had stiffened at my question as he stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. I furrowed my brows as he ignored my question. Why was he keeping this from us?

"How long as this been happening to you?" I pushed hoping that if he wouldn't tell me what was happening to him then at least he would say how long.

"Since we finished Pan's test," Ethan mumbled causing my eyes to widen.

This had been happening to Ethan this whole time and I had no idea. He was in so much pain...he was suffering through it alone when he could have just told us. We could have helped him sooner.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I almost shouted.

Ethan finally turned to me, his face holding a pained saddened look.

"I noticed it was becoming worse but it had never been this bad before. It didn't happen all the time, and with all the stuff that had happened between you and Emily...I-I didn't want to bother you-" Ethan rambled on before I had to cut him short.

"Ethan! We all stick together. I don't want anything bad happening to any of us, and that includes you! I don't care if this whole island is falling apart, if something like this is happening to you, tell me alright, don't fight it off yourself. We promised to help and look out for each other." I said to then watch his eyes avert back to the floor as he nodded in understanding.

I couldn't push away the fact that I hadn't of noticed sooner, that we had always looked out for each other yet I didn't think to check up on him after the last time this had happened. I had left Ethan to deal with this all on his own. I leaned back against the side of Ethan's bed, the room becoming quiet again until Ethan suddenly looked up.

"Please, don't tell Ben."

I sighed, closing my eyes slowly before looking up at Ethan who had a pleading look on his face. I know Ethan was only saying that to protect Ben, but I wasn't sure if not telling him would be a good idea.

"You can't keep this from him."

"I know. I will tell him eventually. Will, you saw how Ben reacted last time, I hate seeing him like that. With everything else that goes on around here I don't want him to have to worry about me. I just want him to be his happy self; it's what keeps me going through living in this place. If he's happy, that's enough for me."

"I won't tell him but you can't ignore what's happening to you, I'll talk to Pan and-"

"No!" Ethan shouted quickly making me furrow my brows as I watched his eyes then widened at his outburst. "I mean, I-If you talk to Pan he might make things worse for you. I can use the healing paste. That will help me."

I looked over at Ethan hesitantly before nodding slowly allowing him to relax a little. I stood to my feet before helping him up from the floor. Ethan stood with ease, as the pain had finally left his body. He grabbed a shirt before pulling it over his head. He seemed fine...for now. I was concerned that the next time this could happen to him, things might end up a whole lot different.

Emily's POV

"So who exactly did you choose to be in our group?" I asked Ben who had just finished sharpening his dagger before placing it in his belt. Ben looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"It's just you and me baby."

I tried to hide my laughter as I watched Will and Ethan approach Ben who hadn't noticed them standing behind him. Will scoffed having heard Ben and pulled him into a headlock, shaking his fingers through Ben's blonde hair causing an irritated groan to escape him as he tried to push Will away.

"Yeah, it's just you and me baby." Will mocked before laughing at Ben as his cheeks fumed in embarrassment.

Ben cut Will's laughter short as he managed to pull his arm down and tackle him to the ground leaving Ethan and me to watch casually as they rolled on the ground kicking each other's faces and mumbling incoherent offensive words to each other; the usual. Ethan turned to me and that's when I noticed he looked rather pale as dark circles were shown under his tired brown eyes.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Ethan gave me a small smile as he scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, something like that."

"Would you quit it!"

We turned our attention back to Ben who had his face squished against the ground as Will practically sat on him, a grin on his face at his claimed victory.

"Not until you apologise," Will said as he casually inspected his nails, not in any sort of pain, while Ben, on the other hand, was squirming against the ground, practically breathing in dirt.

"A-Alright I'm sorry!"

Will finally got off Ben allowing him to roll onto his back lying flat out on the ground like a star.

"Thank god!" Ben gasped as he took in an exaggerated breath of air, "I knew you were gaining weight but bloody hell, I thought I almost di-"

"Why you little-"

"Here we go again," Ethan mumbled at my side as we watched the fight continue, that was until Ethan had enough and pulled the two apart.

"Hey smartasses, if you would stop fighting you would realise that we're the only ones that haven't left campus!" Ethan said as the two turned their heads to look around at the deserted area.

Will got off the ground, "He's right and if _someone_ was listening this morning they would know that we had to be in groups of five, which means we still need one more person." Will said, looking directly at Ben who glared back at him.

"Your attitude could be a fifth person..." Ben mumbled before I cut them both off when I noticed Baelfire leaning against the side of his hut in amusement soon giving me a small smile as I noticed him.

 _"I look forward to getting to know you. Hopefully you will be able to trust me soon enough but for now, you should get back to sleep before Pan catches you out here." Baelfire said as he put his hood over his head. "As you must have heard, breaking Pan's rules are for the unwise."_

 _I watched in confusion as he walked away from the tall grass heading in the opposite direction of campus entirely._

 _"What about you?"_

 _"Rules can be broken so long as you don't get caught." He smirked before walking back into the jungle._

I still remember that night clearly. There was something different about Baelfire, he had managed to avoid all of my questions yet somehow knew so much for someone who had arrived on the island only a couple days ago. I still had no idea who he was or why he came here. All I do know is that there had to be a reason why he came back if he really was so desperate to get away in the first place. Leaving for a few years then coming back through the pirates? It just seemed too suspicious to ignore which was all that the other boys had done since he got here. They were almost too accepting. Maybe they had no idea either, maybe they all believed the lies he was feeding them. I for one don't think he would just come back to stay, there was a reason why, and I was determined to find out. Perhaps this could be my chance to find out why the boy who escaped Neverland decided to finally come back.

"I think we found our fifth person," I said as Baelfire walked up to us.

My eyes widened in surprise as Ben squealed in excitement as he shot up from the ground.

"Yes! I vote Baelfire in!" Ben said quickly as he pulled Baelfire with him in the direction of where I presume was the spot that our group was allocated.

"I guess Ben really does look up to him," I said as I watched the two of them walked out of campus and into the line of jungle, Ben jumping around with excitement, rambling about who knows what.

"Baelfire did help train and care for us when most of the other older boys would let us fend for ourselves in Pan's games and training sessions. Not only that, he was the only one to outsmart Pan and escape the island, so of course Ben's going to like him." Ethan chuckled.

"He shouldn't." Will said, his eyes narrowed at the two before he turned to us realising what he had said, "I-I mean Ben's only bothering him because he managed to get past Pan, he wouldn't care otherwise. I just don't trust him, alright." Will said quickly before walking off in the same direction after Baelfire and Ben.

"Wasn't Will just annoyed that Ben was bothering him?"

"Will always looks after Ben like a little brother, we both do. He won't admit it but he probably likes Ben bothering him even though he can push his tolerance to the limit sometimes."

"So what? Will's jealous that Ben is paying more attention to Baelfire?" I said with a smug look on my face to which Ethan chuckled.

"Maybe he could be jealous but I think he just wants to protect Ben from Pan. We still have no idea what Pan intends on doing with Baelfire but if he's left it this long without killing him, I would keep my distance in case Pan decides to use anyone to get to Baelfire."

"Do you know why Baelfire would come back here?" I asked as we walked through the line of jungle.

"I have no idea, but if Baelfire's willing to come back to Neverland after what he had done and risk getting killed by Pan, it must be something important."

Yeah, it must be.

Pan's POV

"Her visions have grown worse since I was brought into them. I can't see through to her."

"Her vision of the future will not change unless you do something to stop it. If you don't they will only become more complex and strengthen until that time comes."

"I can't get through to her anymore. She blocked me out of her head." I said through gritted teeth as the memory remained to course through my mind.

"Your connection may be lost, but as I told you before, there is another way to see that the vision is prevented from occurring in the future."

My eyes narrowed as I stared up at my shadow.

"What will I have to do?"

The shadow moved closer to me so that I was forced to stare into its glowing yellow eyes.

"Kill the girl."

"It wasn't her!" I said in defense even though I knew I was lying to myself.

"It is what she will become." The shadow said its voice held no sign of remorse, "You must kill her."

"No. I won't, not yet. She hasn't played her part."

"You can continue on your endless search but it will all be for nothing if that vision passes in the future. You know what will happen if you fail." I could hear my shadows tone lower.

"I won't let that happen. I'll find a way."

"You better find it soon; you're running out of time."

Will's POV

I kept a close eye on Baelfire who was walking ahead with Emily and Ben but my attention was soon brought away from the three when I heard a sharp inhale and groan from beside me. I turned to Ethan who had stopped walking and was now slightly hunched over, gripping onto the tree beside him, his face turning pale while his expression was masked in pain. I went to rush over to him but he only shook his head and tried to stand up straight despite the pain he was feeling.

"It's alright, I'm fine," Ethan said quickly as he took an uneasy breath before he continued on walking through the jungle leaving me glaring at his back.

"Ethan you're not fine, you can't keep going like this!" I said but I cut myself short when I heard the tree branches rustling from behind me.

"What's happening!?" I heard Ben call out in front of us.

I looked over my shoulder and up to the treetops as a large group of birds with black coated feathers flew through the highest branches, their wings moving quickly whipping the leaves off the branches they passed through, causing them to float down to the ground around us. They moved so fast and there were so many of them that I couldn't tell what kind of birds they were. It wasn't until I heard the piercing high pitched calls as they flew above us that my hands instantly covered over my ears.

Emily's POV

I stared up at the large swarm of birds that were moving through the treetops in a blur, their black feathers slicing through the branches as they flew above our heads. I didn't think a group of birds could be of any harm until I noticed the troubled look on Baelfire's face as he stared up at them. I wasn't sure how I kept forgetting the fact that I was on a magical island.

"Screechers," Baelfire said under his breath as the bird's calls began to get louder.

I wasn't sure how to react. I turned to Ben to see his face paled as he looked at Baelfire which was enough to tell me that those were not any normal birds.

Baelfire turned to us, his face written with panic.

"Cover your ears!"

My eyes widened as I quickly placed my hands over my ears as the birds suddenly began shrieking a sound that was unbearable to hear. Their high pitched calls were enough to cause a faint ringing in my ears even though I tried to seal them from the noise. I looked over to the other boys to see them all in the same position I was; hands over their ears while their faces scrunching in pain from the noise. My hands remained firmly squeezed against my ears as I lifted my head up to see the birds now circling the trees in a group above our heads.

"We need to move now!" Baelfire warned as he held onto Ben's arm and dragged him out of the open area of the jungle.

I followed behind the two until the three of us were crouched down under the large ferns. I looked through the ferns and back up to trees to see all of the birds moving together at once as they shot down from the trees. The swarm began attacking the ground in all directions before us and that was when I noticed Will and Ethan were stuck in open. Ethan seemed to be in a lot of pain and not just from the screeching sounds of the birds, Will was trying to help pull him to cover but the birds were trapping the two as they flew around them. Ben stood up to help them but Baelfire quickly pulled him back under the ferns.

"Stay here. I'll get them." Baelfire said before moving out from the ferns, not giving Ben the chance to answer back as he ran into the open of the jungle.

Baelfire reached Ethan first but before he could get to Will a group of birds flew in front of him blocking his path to grab Will. Ethan managed to stumble his way towards us and that was when we noticed the clawed marks on his arm. Ben looked over him with concern as Ethan's forearm had three lines raked across his skin that was now red and swelling. Before we could say anything Baelfire rushed over to us with Will alongside him, both out of breath. The birds began moving higher into the trees until they were at the treetops forming a perfect circle once again, fortunately making their screeching calls more tolerable.

"Did anyone get scratched?" Baelfire asked.

Ben and I turned to Ethan and Baelfire soon followed our gazes. I watched Will removed his hand that was clenched around his arm to reveal claw marks that had ripped through the material on his upper arm. Baelfire looked over the two with a concerned look which I was taken back by since he had kept to himself since he arrived here.

"The poison won't be as harmful; their claws didn't cut too deep."

"Poison?" I questioned quietly, feeling my throat run dry.

"They have only had a taste, they will want more," Baelfire said as he looked up at the circle of birds. "We need to get out of here now."

The four of us followed Baelfire's eyes up to the treetops, never breaking eye contact as we moved our feet back slowly, feeling the large spikes of the ferns against our legs as we stared up at the group of birds, watching as they quickly broke away from their formed circle. They began flying together in one body of movement, swarming up into the air like a giant wave at its peak before crashing back down towards the ground. Their black feathers of wings were spread out behind them in a curvature bend, slicing through the air; their poison coated claws already stretched out while the bright red sector of their eyes clashed with the black around them as they locked onto us. Their beaks remained open, the screeching becoming unbearably louder as they reached closer to the ground. I had my hands ready to cover my ears again but there was no time.

"Everyone run!" Will shouted.

I felt a surge rush through my body, a mix of fear and adrenaline coursing together as we turned our backs to the screeching calls. Moving through the jungle was something I had now grown used to even though there was no path to follow. However, having a giant mob of birds with poisoned claws flying right behind you was enough to make you clash with the wrong plants that grew in these thick jungles of the island; their branches holding dagger-like edges that could slice the skin without you being aware of it. Getting cut by a bunch of plants seemed to be the least of my problems now that I knew these birds had a deafening call and were thirsty for blood. There was no option to slow down, I only ran faster, bearing with the swelling of my lungs that were fuelling off my short ragged breaths. Hearing their wings moving through the wind behind me was enough to keep me running faster as I moved the fern branches and vines behind me.

I quickly brought my arm up to cover my face on instinct as one of the birds swooped in beside me, only to let out a shout of pain as I felt a pair of claws tear at the skin on my arm, leaving behind a stinging sensation. All I could think about was the poison that was now circulating in my system. I had no idea what kind of effect it was going to have on me until I felt the stinging in my arm getting worse, while my vision slowly began deteriorating as the greens of the jungle mixed in and out of clarity. I couldn't count how many birds I had seen but if one scratch was enough for me to feel the poison this quickly; I had to get away from these birds fast.

I carried my legs as far as they could take me, my ears trying to bear with the high pitched screeching that surrounded me as I pulled my way through the jungle hoping to somehow get away from these birds. I was only just starting to bear with the scratch made to my arm when I felt another set of claws raking against the skin of my cheek just under my right eye as a pair of black feathered wings wiped in front of my face.

I could definitely feel the poison taking effect now as I could barely see the trees in the distance, my legs beginning to shake with every step I then took. I thought my body had finally given in as my stomach suddenly dropped. It wasn't until a sudden realisation hit me that I was falling that I blinked quickly, forcing myself to focus. My blurred vision cleared allowing me a couple of seconds to quickly grab hold of one of the vines that were feeding into the ground and dangling off the edge of the cliff. My grip tightened around the first one I could grab hold of causing my body jolt at the sudden stop as I hung in the air.

"Emily!"

I heard Will's strained voice shout along with several other footsteps approaching the side of the cliff. From what I could see through my blurred vision, my knuckles began turning white as I desperately tried to hold onto the large vine that was the only thing keeping me from falling off the cliff. I had lost most of the sensation in my arm and the clawed marks on my face were stinging just a moment ago, now started to feel numb causing an unwanted weight to my eyes as they began to close on their own. It was spreading quickly as I felt my forearm slowly tingling before turning numb. The poison slowly began reaching my hand, the numbing sensation following shortly after as it began climbing through my fingertips that now loosened from the vine.

I reached my other arm up to the vine in hopes to swap it for my weakened arm but before I could a tight grip held onto my wrist. I looked up through blurred eyes to see Baelfire leaning over the edge of the cliff, his face strained as he pulled me up. I leaned my head back to see that I was now level with the ground. I hadn't even noticed until I turned to my side to see Will now beside me, looking down at me with a troubled face.

"Emily, can you hear me?" He asked quickly as I blinked heavily, barely keeping my eyes open.

I slowly nodded my head even though his voice was quieter than normal, so much that I couldn't hear anything after that. The noise around me soon turned to a deafening silence, the ringing in my ears to be the only sound left. My vision blurred and cleared continuously as my eyes tried to focus on the bright yellow and orange flames that were moving behind Will.

Will's POV

Baelfire and I sprinted side by side, Ethan and Ben running quickly behind us holding the flaming pieces of wood in their hands. The four of us ran alongside the edge of the cliff, our breaths cutting short since we had split to run away from the birds. We followed the Screechers calls that were still blaring through the jungle in hopes to find Emily.

I couldn't help but feel my stomach twist the more I thought about leaving her alone out there. How could I have been so stupid to let her run off on her own knowing exactly what these birds are. The Screechers should be feared by anyone that encounters them. They are night hunters and a species I thought had surely been extinct from Neverland.

I should have followed her when we all split up to get away from the Screechers but there were so many I couldn't get to her, but I couldn't leave Ethan in the state that he was either. Emily had no idea what these birds were or how to stop them and now she was out there fending for herself.

"I see her!"

Baelfire interrupted my thoughts, my attention quickly focusing ahead to see Emily stumbling out of the line of trees, her arms moving in front of her face to protect herself from the large swarm of Screechers that shot out of the trees after her. I felt my stomach drop as I watched her running near the edge of the cliff. I ran faster trying to get ahead but my eyes could only watch as Emily's foot slipped, carrying her body over as she fell from the edge.

"Emily!" I screamed out hearing my own voice fade as I just missed saving her.

I quickly fell to my knees, leaning over the edge to see her body hanging limply in the air, claw marks all over her arm and one directly below her eye. Her hand drained to a pale white as she grabbed hold of one of the many thick vines that had grown out from the edge of the cliff. I could see her fingers slowly slipping and knew the poison was numbing her arm. I leaned further over the edge of the cliff, the rock surface digging into my stomach as I tried to grab hold of her hand, ignoring the poison that had already brought my body down to a weakened state. I was so close to reaching her hand, even though I felt myself slipping slightly from the edge, but before I could reach her a pair of hands grabbed at my shoulders before throwing me back to the ground. I rolled onto my side only to be met with Baelfire who was still holding a fistful of my shirt, holding me against the ground causing my eyes to set ablaze as I glared at him.

"What are you doing?! She's going to fall!" I shouted while trying to pry his hands off me but my arm was too weak.

"Will, you have poison in you! She will fall if you try and save her!"

Baelfire let go of me but he remained still noticing that I wasn't intending on changing my mind.

"Look, I don't expect you to trust me but you know me, I'm not going to let someone die!"

I noticed a strained, almost eager look in his eyes that he did mean what he said, that he was telling the truth. But I can't forget what he had done. Escaping the island without a trace, leaving for so long to suddenly come back off Hook's ship of all places with no explanation and no consequence from Pan. He has changed, I could see it and I know the rest of the boys had too, he looked slightly older and he has kept to himself since he got back, not speaking to anyone unless he had to. Knowing that Pan hasn't killed him yet only made me more concerned and wondering why he came back to Neverland if he had spent so long planning in secret to escape.

I don't believe the lies he's been telling the rest of the boys. He's hiding something. How could he say that I know him after all that he has done? I knew who he was, I had no idea who he is now. It would be careless to say that I could trust him, but he was right. The poison has spread and I could barely feel my arm at this point. I wasn't going to let Emily die.

"I need backup here! Something's wrong with Ethan!"

Baelfire and I both turned once hearing the urgency in Ben's voice. My eyes quickly caught sight of Ethan who had collapsed to the ground.

I couldn't save Emily, but Baelfire could. I gave him an approved look to which he quickly moved to the edge of the cliff while I managed to stand to my feet and run over to Ethan who remained curled over breathing in and out heavily as his hand clenched over his chest yet again. Before I could say anything, a loud shout erupted from Ben from being clawed by one of the Screechers. He still managed to move the flames through the air to protect himself but judging by his posture, that probably wasn't the first time he had been clawed.

"W-Will, don't worry about me. Help Ben!" I heard Ethan force out, his voice strained.

I turned to the flaming piece of wood beside him and gripped the end tightly, standing in front of Ethan and taking his place as I moved the torched flame in the air, flinching yet again at the high pitched sounds resonating from the Screechers that flew against the flames. It seemed to be working as Ben and I forced them back until the last of them couldn't stand the flames against their black coated feathers as they were forced to abandon their hunt. Ben and I watched the last of them retreat back through the trees and disappear into the jungle, their deafening calls echoing through the trees until the natural surrounding sounds of the jungle returned causing the ringing in my ears to slowly ease.

I heard Ben's footsteps running back behind me and I turned to see him kneeling beside Ethan who was now slowly sitting up with Ben's help, his exhausted expression was covered in sweat while Ben shot out one question after the other. I let out a long sigh in relief that he was alright but that was the second time it happened today...there was something he wasn't telling me.

 _"I can use the healing paste. That will help me..."_

Although the healing paste is a strong remedy for wounds, its properties were barely enough to heal internally...

My thoughts were disrupted once I caught sight of Emily getting pulled up from the edge of the cliff by Baelfire who laid her gently to the ground. My breath cut short as I approached her quickly, her still state only causing an uneasy feeling to rest in my stomach. I looked over the long scratch that marked just below her right eye while another was torn at the skin on her arm, the two areas swollen and the skin stained to a bright red against her now paled skin. My face soon fell once I noticed her eyes starting to close heavily.

"Emily, can you hear me?" I asked quickly.

She slightly nodded her head, her eyes remaining closed.

"We need to get to the river; the water will help all of you heal."

I dragged my fingers against the ground until my hand curled into a tight fist, my other remaining limp from the poison. I clenched my jaw as I turned to Baelfire.

"You didn't get scratched, did you?" I asked, my voice bitter.

His brows furrowed before his face settled in realisation as he then scoffed at my accusation.

"Do you really think I caused this to happen to us?"

"I don't know what to think. You're not exactly the same person we all remembered you as. You've changed."

"So have you, Will."

His tone was not angered in the slightest, which only left me more confused as I remembered that I was talking to a boy who had escaped the island a long time ago. How could he say that I have changed if he wasn't here to see it himself? I stood to my feet now facing Baelfire who stood contently letting no sign of emotion get through to him as if he already knew I was going to react to what he had said...as if he wanted me to.

"If you want to know something about me then know this. I'm not going to hurt you or your friends. I may look like I have changed but I still hold my promise to watch over and help the lost boys."

My lips parted in shock as I recalled a familiar voice say those same words to me.

"Don't be scared Will. I made a promise to watch over you and help you..."

Fin's voice rang through my head but before it could fade away I remembered what he else he had said that at the time I thought was only a dream.

 _"There's someone coming to the island...that person is very important."_

 _"The person coming is your key to escape..."_

"We need to hurry."

I stared Baelfire in the eyes letting Fin's voice fade away. It was only now that I understood the importance of Fins words, that it wasn't just a dream but a warning of what was to come. That wasn't the only thing; Fin mentioned something about the person coming to the island, something about a purpose they had to follow. I thought Fin was only speaking in riddles but there was something he said after that I now know I have to piece together-

"Are you alright?" Baelfire asked.

I shook my rambling thoughts away to see a look of concern plastered over Baelfire's face. I nodded slowly before moving to Emily's side, Baelfire moving to her other side as we lifted her up from the ground.

I had to convince myself that Baelfire was telling the truth, that he wasn't intending on hurting us, I could see it in his eyes that he was only trying to help. That was something that hadn't changed in him. But there was still one thing I can't let go. I know he left the island...he escaped and now he's back, not through the pirates...it was something else that brought him here, a reason to come back. I know he's lying to the rest of the boys but I can see past him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

Fin couldn't have meant Baelfire...could he?

Emily's POV

I tried to lift my feet but they remained still like stone. I could only watch as she approached me, her eyes struck in vermilion with piercing shades of orange glowing in contrast against the jungle surrounding us, the dark pulsing veins that ran along her skin had grown out reflecting the branches of Neverland's highest trees. Her formidable stance kept my eyes locked on my mirrored self that had transformed to the point that I could no longer recognise my own skin. I refused to believe this could be me.

"I'm afraid that running away won't help you, Emily."

Despite my appearance, my voice remained the same, only now sounding more challenging, more confident of an unknown power she possessed, a voice I had heard only in Pan.

"What do you want from me?" I spoke quietly as she now stood before me.

A grin twisted on her lips, her eyes staring intently as she began to walk around me, walking over the small broken branches beneath her feet causing me to flinch at each snap.

"Your time will arrive sooner than you think and when it does, I want you to be ready."

I remembered this from my nightmares, this exact moment that would repeat itself every time I would sleep.

"You're wanting revenge, aren't you?"

She now stopped before me and turned giving me her full attention.

"Yes," Her stiff expression changed as a grin curled through her lips, "Don't worry, soon enough, you will too."

Will's POV

"You didn't use the healing paste, did you?" I questioned Ethan who sat against one of the many trees beside the river bank.

I thought he was going to ignore the question but instead, he let out a short sigh and admitted he hadn't.

"No."

I turned to Ethan who was looking at the ground with a saddened look on his face.

"Why can't you tell me what's happening to you?"

"It's not that simple."

I furrowed my brows feeling a surge of anger instinctively form a conclusion.

"Is Pan doing this to you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"W-What? No, of course, he isn't." Ethan said as he turned back to me, his eyes shaking almost timidly.

I gave him a questioning look but my face soon fell when I remembered what Ethan had managed to say this morning while he was fighting against the pain.

 _"S-She's doing t-this..."_

"Who is she?" I asked.

Ethan's skin palled, his wide eyes shifting from the ground to meet mine, only for his face to fall knowing that I wouldn't give up until he told me the truth. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes trying to avoid my gaze as I waited for his answer.

"She's-"

"Will!"

I turned to Baelfire, staring daggers in frustration which soon faded once I noticed the troubled look on his face.

"It's Emily."

I was quick to my feet following Baelfire back to where she was resting beside the river, Ethan following quickly behind me as we reached her. Ben was already at her side, drenched from having rushed out of the river. I looked down at the ground to see Emily turning in discomfort, her breaths cut short while sweat covered her forehead. It was only when Ben touched her shaken arm that her eyes shot open, a scream emitting from her lips as she was forced to wake up from another nightmare.

Ben flinched back, startled by Emily's outburst, almost slipping on his own feet as he let out an impressive higher pitched scream himself. Ethan calmly managed to steady Ben who latched onto him breathing heavily as did Emily, the two staring at each other in confusion.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern as I watched her trembling fingers try to move the loose strands of her hair out of her face.

"No! She gave me a heart attack, and not the good kind," Ben replied dramatically only for me to give him a blank look.

"Sorry Ben," Emily chuckled as she slowly stood to her feet, "It was just a nightmare."

Her voice was quiet as she tried to dismiss what she must have seen. I wasn't the only one who noticed as Baelfire also looked over her in concern. We all knew nightmares were a dreaded experience on Neverland, they are not easy to wake up from and appeared to be real no matter how much you tried convincing yourself they weren't. It seemed almost every night that Emily would have a nightmare and it looks like they were only getting worse.

"W-Wait! What happened?" Emily said quickly as she turned to us before checking the scratches that had been marked on her arm and face by the Screechers, "The poison-"

"Not to worry pretty lady, the effects of the poison will be long gone by now," Ben said giving her a warm smile of comfort, which eventually allowed a sigh of relief to escape Emily's lips, though her face still held a look of confusion.

"The plants that live under the river's stream have powerful healing properties. Their toxins infect the water creating a treatment that can restore the body, including the poisons from the Screechers claws." Ethan clarified.

"That's a relief," Emily said quietly as she looked down at the riverbank before turning back to us. "Why did we need to come out here in the first place?"

"Hunting and collecting the ingredients for remedies," Ben stated.

My lips parted in shock as I turned to Ben in annoyance.

"So you were listening this morning!"

Ben grinned, "Yeah, but not to you," He chuckled before sticking out his tongue.

"Why you little shit-" I said through clenched teeth as I reached forward to grab Ben, only for Ethan to hold my arm back leaving Ben to run back into the river.

"He-" I started but Ethan only shook his head, his face already telling me that he couldn't care less and was beyond exhausted to say anything.

I let out an irritated huff as I watched Ben doing backstroke, a smirk on his face as he wriggled his brows teasingly, satisfied that he had got away with the trouble he had caused me earlier.

"We should probably hurry and get those ingredients before sundown," Baelfire said.

"I'll go," Emily stepped in, "Anything to make me stay awake at his point."

Ethan let out a short sigh," The ingredients are hard to find, someone should go with her," Ethan turned to both Baelfire and me.

"I-" I started but clenched my jaw before I could continue; giving the leather satchel that was beside Emily, to Baelfire, "Don't take too long."

Baelfire nodded before turning to walk up the river bank.

"Are they getting worse," I asked Emily before she could follow Baelfire, "The nightmares?"

Her face fell and I knew my question had been answered.

Emily's POV

 _"P-Please, please don't hurt Will."_

My stomach suddenly dropped as Fin's voice echoed around us, his words so clearly as though he were standing right here, a guiding voice that only warned me not to hurt Will. There's no way I could tell Will about the nightmares, especially since I saw Fin in them. I know how much pain he went through in the test, I didn't want to make it worse.

"I'm alright." I smiled before looking back at Ethan who was sitting against the tree along the bank, watching over Ben who was trying to hunt in the river. Will followed my gaze before turning back to me, a troubled look forming over his features.

"I don't want to get them involved. I don't know what Pan has planned for Baelfire but it worries me now that he's been here for this long without any consequences for escaping. I just don't trust Baelfire, not yet."

"Neither do I but I don't think he has any intention of hurting any of us."

"I know, just be careful," Will said tentatively as his eyes met mine.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." I chuckled which caused Will to smile as he playfully rolled his eyes. "Besides, I think it's Ben you should be worrying about."

Will looked over his shoulder, his confusion subsiding once he saw Ben with a dagger between his teeth, raking his fingers through his blonde hair pushing it out of his face as he inspected the water.

"Ben get the dagger out of your mouth!" Will shouted at him.

Ben's eyes narrowed at Will as he waved his hands drastically in the air before taking the dagger out of his mouth.

"Shut up! You're gonna scare the fish!" Ben shouted back loudly only for the still water to be disrupted.

"Ben you should shout louder, I don't think the fish heard you." Ethan teased.

Will's POV

"I'll leave you to it."

I quickly turned to Emily who only gave me a reassuring smile that everything will be fine before she walked along the river bank, following in the same direction as Baelfire.

"I got one!" Ben shouted in disbelief and excitement.

I turned back around to see Ben holding a fish by the tail, its body squirming to be released to the water.

"Ben, that's a Snapfish. I would let it go if I were you." Ethan warned as I took a seat against the tree beside him.

"No way!" Ben shot back as he glared at the fish he was holding up to his face, "Do you know how long it took me to catch one of these stupid little shits-"

Ben let out a rather deafening scream as the Snapfish flung its body up, opening its mouth in the process to reveal a set of small teeth that clamped down on Ben's hand. I would say the scream was worth it after watching the Snapfish's fins slap Ben in the face.

"Told you," Ethan mumbled as he rolled his eyes at Ben.

"That's it!" Ben shouted before pulling out his sword from his belt.

"What the hell is he going to do with that?" I thought out loud as I stared at Ben blankly.

Ethan and I watched, neither of us surprised but rather mildly amused as Ben aimlessly swung his sword, hitting the blade against the water in an attempt to somehow get his revenge on a fish. At least it was enough to keep Ben busy while I could find what was happening to Ethan.

"So, who is she?" I asked.

Emily's POV

"How exactly do you know where these plants are?" I called to Baelfire who was ahead of me, moving cluttered jungle leaves out of his path.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Baelfire called back.

I sighed thinking that only meant more walking but to my surprise, Baelfire had suddenly stopped causing me to almost bump into him. Moving to stand beside him I was about to ask why we were standing in the middle of the jungle but I said nothing, I only watched curiously as Baelfire stood as still, not making the slightest sound which only left me to follow his exact actions. It was only then that I noticed his eyes trailing up the small tree before us, his face brightening as he smiled.

"Stay still," Baelfire whispered as he looked up to highest of the tree branches.

I followed his gaze to see dark clouds covering the blue sky. I was not a moment later that I felt small beads of water falling against my skin as it began to rain.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" I whispered.

Baelfire pointed towards the tree in front of us, "Watch."

My eyes widened as the leaves that I had been so well camouflaged into the growing moss had begun to slowly lift themselves out once the rain had touched their leaves. One after the other, the large dark green leaves lifted up turning inside out, remaining to hold a cup-like shape to collect as much water as they could. I had never paid much attention to the jungle before to notice anything like this.

"This one is ready."

I watched as Baelfire slowly approached the tree, to retrieve the leaf that had now changed from the green around it to a dark blue. Its shape now tightly wrapped in a cocoon, sealing off the water inside. As Baelfire got closer I now understood why we had to remain still. His hand reached to grab the blue curled leaf that held its shape while those around it quickly lost their form and stuck back against the tree as they were sensitive to sound. After picking the blue leaf from the tree Baelfire unbuckled the leather satchel and carefully placed it inside before turning to me.

"Come on." He said and continued walking through the jungle.

I was quick to follow after Baelfire as more than enough questions rushed through my mind.

"You seem quite surprised for someone who has been within these jungles many times," Baelfire called over his shoulder, "After hearing of these challenges Pan has made you face, I would have thought you would at least know the basics."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away the vines and ferns to catch up with Baelfire. It's not like Neverland came with a guidebook of how to survive on a deadly island that's run by a boy that plays around with children's lives for fun!

"If you mean being taught to fend for myself, then yeah, you could say I was taught the _very_ basics," I said sarcastically but it seemed Baelfire was a lot more serious than I intended as he stopped once again and turned around.

"I'm not talking about training to handle a sword; I meant the very nature that overrides these jungles that is essential for surviving here. If you want to stay alive on an island like this you learn live within it, not survive against it." Baelfire said before talking off walking yet again, knowing these jungles clearly a lot better than I do as he pushed past a few more ferns and lowered tree branches until we reached an opening in the jungle.

I huffed in annoyance but mostly out of pure exhaustion. It was as if he was trying to be helpful but at the same time, he would only leave me confused with more questions.

"It must have been hard for you to learn to live within it if you escaped the island," I said intentionally using his own words against him, causing Baelfire to remain stiff on the fallen tree he was sitting on.

"Why would you come back to Neverland if you had escaped?" I persisted to ask hoping that he would give me some kind of explanation.

"It's not that easy," Baelfire said simply, once again finding a way to ignore the question.

I thought for a moment of a different way to approach getting some answers before breaking the silence between us.

"When I first arrived on the island they threw me in a cage and let me fend for myself," I said bitterly as I recalled the memory, but before I continued Baelfire spoke up.

"It wasn't always like this. Things were different, the boys were different."

I looked down at my feet and couldn't help but wonder, "Was Pan different?"

"I'm afraid not. Pan was always misunderstood."

I couldn't help but think there was more to it than that. I had never thought of it before, that maybe Pan could have been different.

Baelfire's POV

I could see it on her face, a withering hope that Pan wasn't all he seemed to be, that he wasn't heartless. I wish I could tell her otherwise but there was no other side to Pan that I knew. All I did know was he has gotten worse since I escaped.

"Did you know Pan well?" Emily asked curiously.

"No one really knew Pan, he was just always there," I explained as I tried to fight against the memories I wanted to be left behind but I had to say what she needs to hear. "He helped us survive and possessed the power to protect us, as long as we followed him as a leader and abide by his rules."

I couldn't help but grin when she scoffed as I knew what she was going to say because I thought the exact same.

"I wouldn't call them rules."

"Things have changed now, they have grown more dangerous. Pan has made a lot of enemies in the past, he kept them away from us but he can't afford to keep people alongside him that could pose a threat."

I stood on the ground from the fallen tree and faced Emily who looked at me ready to ask the question I knew she would.

"If you knew it was this dangerous, why did you come back?"

I kept quiet, my grip tightening around the strap of the satchel not because I was afraid of answering her question. I could if I wanted to but I was instructed by August to be careful. I have been patient enough, but could now be the right time? They were relying on me and I can't let them down. If I do then everything will fall apart.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Emily said her voice stiff.

"Not necessary."

She lifted her head her expression confused but willing to listen.

"Emily, can I ask you for a favour?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You have ignored my questions and want me to trust you, yet you ask me for a favour?"

I nodded in understanding knowing this wasn't going to be easy but I was convinced after remembering seeing her eyes suddenly change from her natural soft hazel to the stained marked orange with streaks of red before she woke from her nightmare.

"You're right, that doesn't seem quite fair now, does it? I guess I'll give you what you want then."

She furrowed her brows, surprised that I had suddenly changed my mind but nonetheless she waited eagerly for me to continue.

"If you help me, I'll tell you the truth of why I'm really here."

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I know the last chapter may have been a little confusing but I was trying to show a little bit of Baelfire's past and how he ended up to be in Neverland again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **What did you think Emily's visions are trying to tell her?**

 **Can Baelfire really be trusted? What do you think he's up to?**

 **Do you have a favourite moment from this chapter?**

 **I love all of your feedback so don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you think!**

 **\- Zimbardo**

 **\- C**


	57. Hide And Seek

Emily's POV

"I thought it would have stopped by now," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if the words had left my mouth.

My thoughts were now spoken out loud, jumbled in question of what appeared to be a dream but most certainly was another nightmare. That didn't matter. She would always hear me, my voice and my thoughts. She claims we are the same, a future yet to come. I couldn't believe it to be true; I didn't want it to be, and a seeing her with my own eyes made me fear to think of how I could have ended up this way.

"Why would you think that? This is only the beginning," Her voice, though holding its echo, sounded as if she were standing right behind me.

Each night it was getting harder to tell if I had really woken up or if I was only left with false awakenings. There was no hiding from it anymore, no running away, only waiting patiently in the dark letting my own voice taunt me until I would wake up. There seemed to be a pattern I understood as these dreams were reoccurring, always the same...always horrifying.

"Why are you scared?"

My stomach sank as I heard my own voice fill my ears, her words filled with disappointment as I showed a sign of weakness. She didn't like that. She wanted me to be someone I'm not, someone strong.

"I just want to wake up...please."

Again my words were faint, my eyes still remaining shut tightly in fear that I would have to face myself again.

"First, you must see what you could become," her voice taunted, the echo filling my ears, "Don't be afraid, open your eyes."

As the echo left, so did the silence. In its replacement was the sound of the jungle, creatures I was familiar with, the thick humidity engulfing around the never-ending sea of green trees, tangled with climbing moss and hanging vines. I opened my eyes to see exactly what I had pictured, but there was something that seemed off, something was out of place.

In the distance, I instantly caught sight of a fire set ablaze bringing light to the darkness of the jungle. I could only see a speck of its flames, the smallest flicker like a candle almost burnt out. Curiously I lifted my feet across the ground. I knew I had only taken two steps ahead, having no intention of getting up close to the burning light but it had pulled forward, a stretch in time, quickly moving ahead in the distance that everything became a blur until I was standing before it. The flames effortlessly danced along the ground, ruthlessly tearing up the trees bringing them down several at a time, the crackling and snapping of wood following shortly after. I was sure that if this weren't a dream I would have been burned by now standing this close to the flames.

Dragging my feet back behind me, I managed to move a safe distance away from the raging fire that continued to burn out of control. The golden flames were almost entrancing, what could hold its own energy and warmth could also be the key to destruction, a fire so small in place like Neverland could wipe out the entire island, burn it to ash if it was left untamed, uncontrolled, but this fire was not set on its own, it held a direct path with a purpose to destroy what lies before it and it's tamer was soon caught in the midst of the burning flames, a dark figure, a person who had not been standing there before. They stood still, their chest rising and falling; breathing in the flames as together they moved as one, a whole body, a part of them. She lifted her head, dark frayed loose strands of hair swiftly moving across her face, features stilled under her hood, the worn out material of her cloak moving with the wind that whipped at the flames but never caught light. I had seen her eyes before, but confronting them still left my legs stiff in their solid stance, the orbs glowing brightly, unlike any person they were abnormal, mirroring the shades of the sun-filled flames.

She wasn't standing alone.

My eyes filled, blurring with a painful sting until they were forced to stray, coating my cheeks as I stared at the boy who was lying lifeless in her arms. His eyes were ghost-like, staring out to the distance holding no remaining life inside, his skin coated below his neck in a dark red, sinking into the material and staining his clothes, while his legs were limp against the ground, flames washing over them, but again, never catching light. She held him, arms around him almost protectively but there was no emotion held behind her glowing eyes, her featured stilled as if she wasn't supposed to be there, instead, waiting for me to take her place, see it through her eyes...my own eyes. But how could I watch my best friend die? How could I bear the thought that I could have been the one responsible?

"W-Will..." I whispered, hearing my own broken voice fill my ears, but I wasn't the only one.

She snapped her head in my direction, instantly taking my breath away as those piercing flamed eyes met with mine. I could only watch as she let Will slip through her fingers, his limp body hitting the ground with a thud causing something in my chest to rip apart. Her eyes never left mine as she walked over him, her cloak brushing over his still body bringing the flames over him, the fire now catching light to his blood-stained clothes, burning away at the material causing a rusted salt to fill the heated air, taking over my senses, my stomach turning at the smell.

The flames followed her as she walked in my direction now completely burying Will's body until I could no longer see him. They grew stronger, higher, breathing in sync with her, a living light of destruction in her control and she wanted to use it to get to me. I thought the worst, my mind spiralling with outcomes that only led me to join Will in those flames. She was getting closer and I couldn't move, I felt helpless in my own mind, my own nightmares that seemed so real. I thought I should give up, that there was nothing I could possibly do...that's when I heard Fin's voice find its way back to me, circling in my mind as he spoke loud and clear. I remember what he had told me, I remember the pain in his eyes as he made sure I heard him, that I listened to his warning.

 _"P-Please, please don't hurt Will..."_

I didn't want to.

It wasn't me...it was her.

I would never do that to him!

"This isn't real!" I shouted over the crackling of branches she snapped under her bare feet, the last of my tears leaving my eyes, "You're not real, so stop doing this to me!"

"Oh really, I'm not real?" She challenged, a grin rising to her lips, the anger remaining permanently settled in her eyes, "Then how do you suppose I do this?"

My face fell as she moved her hand out in front of her bringing forth a wave of flames that moved at her command, the burning heat reaching my feet and this time I _could_ feel it. The fire burned at my skin, leaving a stinging patch around my ankles, my legs instantly stumbling back to avoid the fire. She let out a low chuckle in amusement as I continued to move away from her. I couldn't turn my back and run, she wouldn't let me. She wanted me to face her, see what she could do...what she wanted me to do.

"Whatever it is you want me to become, it won't happen. I will never become someone like you!"

"Must we keep going in circles?" She sighed, "You're like a dog biting its own tail. When are you going to understand that I _am_ you?"

Hearing my own voice made me question whether what she says could be true, but seeing what she has done, the torment she has made me watch her put others through is beyond anything I could imagine. She insists I will become her that it will come to pass in the future, but I won't let it.

"This is just another nightmare. I just need to wait-"

"Wait?" She repeated, her head slightly tilting, faking her own curiosity, "For what? This to be over?"

I kept my silence which only caused her eyes to narrow.

"The only way for this to end is when you accept who you really are. Until then, I'll be here waiting, but we are running out of time so if you can't make up your mind, I'll have to visit you outside your dreams."

No...

"Emily."

I stopped in my tracks, already knowing who the voice belonged to. I turned around even though she continued to walk closer, to my surprise, finally, I was able to have control of myself. Pan remained in his fixed state, his expression calm as he ignored the burning fire behind me, a sigh escaping his lips as his eyes met mine.

"You won't let me inside your head but you let her instead? It's good to see you're always making the right choices," Pan said sarcastically while I was left in a panic knowing that a blazing fire was about to reach my feet.

"You don't understand, I'm not dreaming, this is real this is-" I stopped myself short as Pan impaled his hand straight through my chest.

My lips parted as I hesitantly looked down to see Pan retrieving his hand back, his arm fading in smoke as it left my body, forming back to normal as it rested by his side.

"Knowing how stubborn you are, I think that was enough for you to realise that this isn't real."

Maybe Pan was right, maybe this wasn't real...but that doesn't explain why I can feel my legs burning. I don't understand what she wants from me, why she keeps doing this to me, why she keeps hurting the people I care about most. How can I look at her and believe that is what I will become. I won't let it happen, I wouldn't let myself be turned into a monster.

"Pan, make this stop," I demanded as I heard her laughter echo through the trees behind me.

"This isn't my doing, it's yours. It's up to you to get yourself out of here." Pan said, his voice hinting no sympathy.

"I've tried! I can't do it! She won't let me-"

"No, you're not letting yourself," Pan interrupted sternly, "This is your nightmare, you created it and you can wake yourself up."

My nightmare?

Why would I keep doing this to myself?

I slowly turned around trying to contain my thoughts as I faced the burning flames. The heat definitely felt real. It burned away whatever it touched creating a thick smoke to rise into the air, engulfing my lungs leaving only short breaths to escape my lips. She stood within them but I couldn't look into her eyes, I already saw a mirrored image of them in the flames, the anger burning as they moved closer...as she moved closer.

It's not real...

I held my breath, my legs remaining stiff as I watched the fire move along the ground, burning the green undergrowth in a second until finally it quickly reached my feet, wrapping around my legs and continued on burning the ground behind me. I stared down at the fire, my chest rising and falling quickly as I breathed in the smoke-filled air. It was chocking my lungs, closing up the airways, but that didn't seem to matter since I couldn't feel any pain. The flames...were cold.

"See, you should listen to me more often," Pan said over my shoulder, his voice cut clear, not in the slightest bit affected by the smoke.

I turned back around to Pan, my attention as always focused on his forest green eyes that looked almost as if they were glowing, capturing the reflection of the fire burning at our feet...and that is where my eyes fell to.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked, taking a step closer.

"I'm still here," I mumbled, lifting my head. "Why haven't I woken up?"

I watched his eyes flicker behind me for a moment and I knew the reason.

"I told you, I can't do it," I said quietly, "It never works."

I heard another branch snap loudly under her feet, this time sending my stomach turning in a knot as the nerves I had tried to ignore forced their way back. I knew she was behind me, I knew I had to face her eventually as that was how every nightmare finally ended. I would have to stare into those piercing angered eyes and cower under her threatening tone; she wouldn't let me wake up until the message had sunk in until I understood that she was going to keep coming back until I accept we are the same. I thought this wouldn't be any different, but I was wrong.

I felt a pair of hands place gently against my arms and looked into his green eyes, they were focused on me, on my reaction, his attention never averting for a second. It was enough to keep me still, as just a glance was all it took. But then I read his eyes; vibrant, controlled, attentive, just like hers...just like mine, and suddenly that fear was directed to Pan as I often forgot who was standing in front of me. Someone who's voice was calm yet threatening, eyes holding more complex emotions contrasted against his fixed expression, hinting no fear or discomfort in the worst of situations that anyone else would be forced to snap in their right mind.

It was Pan who I could never come to understand completely. I never knew what he could be planning, whether he could turn from a simple boy with mischievous intentions to becoming someone that is willing to kill others in order to maintain control. It was all Pan, and that was what scared me, especially when the words that came out of his mouth next only proved the unknowing changes he can make.

"Can you trust me?"

When I kept silent he only scoffed, a grin settling on his face, probably already expecting my response.

"Now here I am going out of my way to help you and you still won't change."

"I didn't ask for your help," I muttered.

"You didn't have to," Pan said simply, his tone clearly suggesting it was obvious enough.

This made my fists curl.

"I am not the nicest person, far from it actually, but doesn't that make things more thrilling? Not knowing what will happen next..." Pan smirked, lifting my chin with the tips of his fingers, "And _you_ make it all the more interesting."

I turned my head to the side causing his fingers to slip. He only chuckled, bringing back his hand before looking at me with a changed expression.

"We all have our demons, they lurk inside of us. Some are worse than others and some are undiscovered yet, like yours. You see, I keep mine under control, they stay within me and act accordingly when I want them to, but you..." Pan paused as his eyes shifted behind me, "Well, you have seen what happens when you let them out and they get out of control. It's a choice Emily, and eventually, it will be up to you to choose."

"If it's a choice, why are you choosing to be bad?"

I was hoping he could give me a reason behind all his torment, but how could I expect Pan to not be...Pan.

"Bad?" Pan chuckled, "I see it more as entertaining."

I scoffed at his answer.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Mm perhaps, but it's more fun that way," He smirked as his eyes darted behind me for a second, "Speaking of fun"

It was only now that I felt that bundle in my stomach twist as I watched Pan look over my shoulder. I knew the both of them were waiting for me to turn around but I couldn't. I had to wake up. I couldn't face her again. I couldn't give her what she wanted.

"Pan, stop this, I don't care what you have to do, just get me out of here!"

"Oh, so now you're admitting you want my help?" Pan grinned.

"I'm not admitting to anything," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're stubbornness never ceases to amaze me," Pan said sarcastically, holding a blank expression as he moved closer towards me.

I couldn't blink by the time his hand had reached my neck, his fingers holding onto the black string before pulling it up, lifting the stone that had remained hidden beneath my top. It was enough to make me flinch away at his actions but my feet kept their stance as I knew she was standing waiting for me. I could only glare up at Pan, as per usual, I would never know what could happen next, which was only proven as Pan held the stone for no more than a few seconds, waiting until it began glowing before releasing it. He stood back looking at me with a rather fond yet stiff expression.

"I see you kept it on," Pan grinned, "Smart girl."

"What have you done?" I asked quickly, my eyes squinting down at the stone that was almost blinding.

"I have no intention of hurting you," I watched as his eyes trailed behind me before they met with mine once more, "but she can and she will."

"Why is she doing this?" I asked quickly as Pan began to take a few steps back.

Pan raised a brow as he moved back with the flames.

"That's a question you should be asking yourself, Emily. Why are _you_ doing this?"

After the words had left his mouth, Pan disappeared, his voice left in a whisper while everything around me returned back to how it was. The flames I was standing in began to burn my legs, the heat of the smoke continued to tear at my lungs once more and her footsteps...my footsteps had reached a stop behind me as if everything had been frozen in place until Pan was gone.

The stone was still glowing, now much brighter than before that I could no longer look down at it. A sharp whistling sound came from the stone around my neck. I quickly grabbed hold of it to throw it away but as soon as I touched it, I woke up. The fire was gone, so was the jungle and she was no longer with me. I quickly sat up from my bed, my heart racing and my clothes damp with sweat. This is how I have been waking up each day but this time was worse, far beyond compare with the other nights, especially since Pan was there.

It was just a nightmare...

The stone was still glowing, only now losing the light that almost blinded me before. I quickly grabbed hold of it, removing it from my neck and threw it across my hut, watching as it hit the bamboo-lined wall before dropping to the floor. A chiming sound echoed in the room as the stone made contact with the floorboards.

I stared at it from my bed, the brightness emanating now dimming to its original form, but the uneasy feeling remained. For the first time, there was something that was able to be carried from the nightmare to my own waking-consciousness, the glowing stone, a warning, a realisation that it could be real.

 _"The only way for this to end is when you accept who you really are. Until then, I'll be here waiting, but we are running out of time so if you can't make up your mind, I'll have to visit you outside your dreams..."_

"It can't be real...she can't be real," I whispered to myself as I stared at the stone. "How could it be possible?"

The constant thoughts lingered in my head. I had questions I couldn't find the answer to, I couldn't find them here...not here.

I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep, my eyes heavy in exhaustion but before they could shut I stood to my feet, pulling myself awake. I couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much I needed to, I couldn't...not after what she said and certainly not after seeing Pan there too. There was a coursing thought that I have tried to ignore until now but I still couldn't help but wonder if Pan was doing this, if this was just another trick he was playing, another one of his games, but if it was, why did he end up helping me wake up?

 _"I have no intention of hurting you, but she can and she will..."_

I shook my thoughts away, lifting my feet up and slowly managing to change out of my sweat-filled clothes before dragging myself to the door of my hut. I pulled it open, my eyes adjusting to the morning light to see campus empty, not a lost boy in sight until I reached the gravel path. Then I could see only one boy, one in particular that I did not know to be the same as the others, one with hidden intentions who I wasn't sure I could trust yet, more to prove my point as I watched him walk out of Pan's hut, shoving his hand quickly beneath his cloak, eyes peeled as they scanned campus to see if anyone was watching, then stopping swiftly, not in any sign of distress as they met mine.

Will's POV

I moved between the last of the group of boys as they began walking to the training area, my eyes set on what I thought was someone moving through the trees into the line of jungle, no path to follow yet they set their pace knowingly, not breaking a step as they continued on. I stood on my own, the campus now silenced from the boys' endless chatter and footsteps. I thought I saw Baelfire set off for the jungle after we were given instructions to begin training, but I was wrong. Now at a clear glance, it wasn't him, it was Pan.

"Hey Will, you know the training area's _this_ way, right?" Ben's voice called.

"Just go on without me," I shouted back, my eyes narrowing as I stared at the opening where Pan had entered.

"Alright, but if Pan catches you and you get your ass kicked again, I'm definitely saying I told you so!"

"Not if I catch him first," I mumbled under my breath, my feet already taking their strides into the uneven ground.

I tried to keep my vision ahead to ensure I wouldn't end up running into Pan but my eyes kept moving to the fallen branches; the vines that wrapped around them and all the dead leaves that scattered between that were ready to be crushed under my feet. I chose my path carefully, even though there was no path to follow, I made every attempt to avoid what could get me caught. It wasn't until I heard Pan's voice that I instantly hid behind the nearest tree, my back sealed against the rough outer layer of bark, listening carefully as I heard a voice responding to Pan, one I had never heard of before.

I contemplated whether I should risk getting seen by the two but as the unknown voice continued, my curiosity grew too much to ignore. I carefully turned around so that my front was now against the tree, waiting a moment before ever so slightly moving my head to the side enough to catch a glimpse of the pair. I saw who was not standing but floating in the air before Pan, one other than the shadow itself, the casted figure mirroring the darkness of the night sky, outlining the shape of a man with brightly rounded glowing eyes.

I have seen the shadow before as did the rest of the boys. We would watch it bring down the next lost boy from the highest skies to the drop off zone. That seemed to serve its only purpose, to bring the boys to the island under Pan's command. I always heard the other boys speak of the shadow bringing them to Neverland, that they remember distant memories of how the shadow had flown them to the island, but everything before that, who they were, was wiped clean, as if it never existed in the first place, as if it were meant to be forgotten. I was no different; I don't remember who I was or where I came from before Neverland. It seemed so long ago that I couldn't think of anything except my life here on the island, but there is one thing I haven't admitted to the other boys, something I seemed to have let go so easily...I don't remember the shadow bringing me to Neverland.

"The species went extinct," The shadow's voice claimed, holding a questionable manner as it stared down at the screecher at Pan's feet.

"They never did. I told the lost boys that to ensure they weren't afraid of them causing any more harm," Pan paused, his eyes narrowing down at the screechers that lay dead at his feet, "They kept breeding, their numbers growing each passing day and soon enough they were out of control. They took over the island, mostly the area around campus, making it unsafe, so like the rest, I trapped them on the far side of the island, using my magic to create a barrier around the dreamshade forest. What I can't understand is how they got out."

"Unless someone opened the barrier."

Pan's head instantly shot up, his cold gaze set on the shadow.

"That's impossible. The screechers are night-hunters; they will attack anything they can pull the flesh off of. No one will go near the barrier, not if they are trying to get themselves killed by what's inside or by me. I'm the only one that can open it and I can assure you, everyone knows that part of the island is off limits."

That was one thing Pan always made clear. No one, under no circumstances could go to the far side of the island. The dreamshade forest was the reason why. No lost boy has ever seen it, we have only heard horrifying stories of the monstrous creatures trapped inside the barrier. The forest itself has the deadliest poison running through every tree that grows, their branches covered by the sharpest thorns, dripping with the thick black substance that stood out ready to pierce the skin, injecting a fast-spreading poison that could kill anyone, no matter how powerful. If it reaches your heart, you're likely to die within a couple hours. The barrier Pan created surrounds every last root of the forest, keeping the poison from spreading to the rest of the island, but even still, no one would ever in their right mind go near there, you would be breaking Pan's rules and be asking to get yourself killed.

"This is the least of my concerns," Pan said dismissively.

I noticed his expression stiffen, his fists curling into his palms until his knuckles turned white. I don't think I've ever seen Pan so tense before.

"There's something wrong, it's getting worse," Pan exhaled in frustration.

"You're running out of time," The shadow's voice spoke swiftly causing my brows to furrow in confusion.

"I have enough time to manage for now."

"And what of the boy?" The shadow's eyes narrowed.

"Baelfire hasn't done much to what I had expected, but I'm not going to let him run around for long. Once I find out what I need to know, he will no longer have any use to me."

I knew Baelfire escaped the island. There was no way the pirates could have had him this whole time, not Baelifre, he's smarter than that. He came back to the island for a reason...one he didn't want anyone else knowing about, not even Pan. Now I just had to figure out why before Pan does, there's no telling what he will do to get the answers he needs, especially from a boy who had once been so loyal that escaping the island seemed to be the last thing any one of us would think Baelfire was capable of.

"I suppose you were intending to kill the boy?"

"No, he deserves something far worse for what he's done. I think he should keep the rest of the screechers company in the dreamshade forest once I'm done with him."

"Don't let him slip out of your reach again," the shadow spoke, its tone lowered as it moved back with the wind.

Hearing the shadow threatening Pan was terrifying. I had heard of the shadow many times, most of us believed that it did not speak, but hearing it now proved we were all wrong. Its figure kept an uneasy feeling resting in my stomach as I watched it remain conformed together despite being able to see the trees through it. I would only float above the ground, never able to stand alongside anyone else as it towered above, cut out in the shape of a man while holding an unknown presence behind those glowing eyes.

Pan didn't seem fazed at all, keeping his eyes fixed attentively on the shadow but I was drawn to the shadow's eyes even though they were gazing down at Pan. I couldn't look away until the figure abruptly turned to my direction so suddenly it completely caught me off guard. I was quick to hit my back against the trunk of the tree, my arms struck by my sides as I breathed heavily. That's all I could hear as the jungle fell quiet, nothing more than the wind brushing past the leaves of the highest branches around me. I could no longer hear the shadow or Pan, it was dead-silent.

I waited, gnawing at my lip until finally settling my thoughts as I slowly looked past the tree I was hiding behind only to see that both the shadow and Pan were gone, vanished from where they were just standing. I pulled myself away from the tree, my feet stumbling back around the roots torn in and out of the ground while I was left staring at the opening in the jungle. I could only pull my attention away once I thought of the only thing I could do. Run.

How could I think it was that easy.

My first step was broken as a branch snapped beneath my feet causing the sudden noise to fill the jungle. I couldn't think of taking another step forward as a pair of hands seemed to have appeared out of thin air, their grip reaching straight for the collar of my shirt, angered breaths following soon behind. Their fists tightened around the thin material, pulling it around the back of my neck, and in the process, the force they used was enough to lift me off my feet. I fell backward, my back soon hitting the exact tree I had been hiding behind leaving a painful groan to escape my lips. He didn't give it a second thought as he held me there, back pressed against the tree as I finally met those sharp green eyes that were fuming in anger as they looked down on me.

I couldn't help but stay still, an uneasy sigh escaping my lips as I shut my eyes momentarily, dreading the thought that I was now going to face Pan...if it wasn't for that stupid branch. I noticed as his nostrils flared as he watched my movements, eyes narrowing as if he had just read my thoughts.

"Oh please, did you really think a branch gave you away?" Pan sneered through gritted teeth, "You should know me far better than that."

"You're right. I know enough to wait until everyone is out of sight if I don't want to be followed. It's the basics, Pan. You taught them to us but perhaps you forgot your own rules," I challenged.

A smirk curled through his lips yet his eyes stared daggers.

"You were always good at sneaking around and listening in to things you shouldn't, but you're also very good at getting yourself caught."

"Is there something you don't want me knowing about, Pan? Something the matter?" I teased mockingly remembering what he had told the shadow.

I know I was pushing his limits but I also know he is hiding something.

Pan's eyes flickered as he moved closer, his jaw clenched shut until he spoke.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," His tone would sound convincing enough to anyone else but I could hear the underlining threat that followed. It was only when he continued that my face fell at the unexpected turn. "While Emily was in my hut for those days after the test, we made a deal that I would leave you alone if she simply stopped the secrets and told me what I needed to hear."

I could feel my fists curling as I glared at Pan, repeating his words until I remembered what Emily had said.

 _"I know Pan will keep trying to get through to me...but at least he won't bother you anymore..."_

And he hadn't...I was just too stupid to understand what she really meant at the time.

"She shouldn't have done that..." I mumbled to myself but that didn't stop an amused chuckle to fill my ears.

"Leave her out of your deals," I growled before raising my voice, "I told you I don't want her getting involved! I don't care what you do, even if you go after me instead, just leave her out of it!"

Pan grinned at my outburst, a light chuckle leaving his lips as he released his hands from me and adjusted my shirt, a look of understanding changing his expression. I knew Pan's attempt to 'care' was indeed a part of his charming persona, one that could fool anyone into thinking he was actually being nice, thoughtful...anything but himself, but he was right, I knew him far better than that.

"Oh, how noble of you," Pan chimed, the green flecks in his eyes glistening as he continued, "I think your attachment to this girl brings all the fun in using her _against_ you. Trust me when I say I would rather beat up you then punish a girl."

"She may be a girl but we both know she can go up against you."

"Really? Well, perhaps you forgot who you're talking to because you would know better than anyone of how that would turn out."

Everyone knew that. Maybe no one is strong enough to go against Pan's magic, that much is clear, but Emily did something different, something no one has done before.

She is able to block Pan out of her head...

"Yes I do, but she's different. She is strong enough to get you out of her head. Now that's something we both know can put you on edge," My eyes narrowed as I let my anger over-take my words, "The control freak that you are just can't stand the thought of it."

My breath was cut off as Pan's hand wrapped around my neck, his grip tightening instantly, sending my hand straight to his wrist. His eyes set ablaze, his face stiff holding no intention of letting go. It caused our mutual hatred of each other to only grow stronger.

"You know, I can easily go back on that deal without a second thought but I'm going to make it easier for both of us since you clearly aren't getting it. Her dreams...the nightmares-"

"W-What do you k-know about!-"

"I don't. So your job is to be the _good_ little friend of hers you are and find out for me," Pan growled as he let go of my throat, replacing it with his dagger giving me not even a second to breathe before he continued, "You're going to tell me exactly what she sees and don't even think about lying to me."

I let out careful breaths as Pan kept the pressure of the blade firm against my skin but that didn't stop me from holding back.

"What? Because you can't get back inside her head again, is that why? Your possessive side is showing a little too much, don't you think, Pan? You just can't handle not having control over everyone on this damn island."

Pan let out a light chuckle his eyes falling to the ground as he exhaled slowly. Once he regained his composure I knew I had really trialled his patience as I felt a slight sting at my neck, a warm familiar substance slowly falling down my skin shortly after. His eyes were focused on mine, never did he blink or look away causing me to fall trapped as I stared at his blown pupils, the bright green barely visible. I should be scared, I was sure there was a part of me that would still tremble in fear but I just couldn't feel it anymore.

"Believe me, William, it's a lot bigger than that. I've warned you about getting in trouble but you just keep pushing, you keep sneaking around doing stuff like this that you know will get you caught but that doesn't stop you. How much is it going to take for it to really sink in, how far will you go, until you push it too far?"

"I guess I'll just have to wait and find out," I daringly spoke.

Pan released his hold of me, pulling away the blade from my neck and I could see from the corner of my eyes that it was covered in blood. I kept my gaze only on Pan, attempting to ignore the stinging pain below my chin, watching him wipe the blade clean on my clothed shoulder.

"Yes you will, an adventure unlike any other," Pan said as he placed his dagger back in his belt.

I pushed myself away from the tree already feeling the bruises forming but as I did Pan raised a brow, his expression turning questionably.

"Oh, did you think we were finished?" Pan asked before a wicked grin spread across his face. "Don't you remember, Will? We have training."

I couldn't say anything as Pan made the both of us disappear. My stomach felt as if it had dropped to my feet, my head spinning for a moment until I blinked open my eyes to see myself bounded down to one of the targets, ropes suspending my wrists back behind the large wooden board. Pan stood before me with a look of satisfaction.

"This really does give a whole new meaning to target practice, don't you think, Will?" Pan chuckled.

Pan didn't give me any time to respond as he disappeared from in front of me. I soon found him by Felix's side where he stood lined up with my target. My eyes widened as I noticed his arrow had already been drawn, slipping through his fingers and in a split second hit the target. I felt the vibration move through the wood, my body strapped frozen against it as I tried to calm my breathing. I managed to pull myself out of the temporary shock as I felt Felix's arrow by the side of my head.

This isn't the first time this has happened to me but it looks like it won't be the last either. The only difference is none of the other boys knew what was going on. Felix even looked taken back as he broke out of his stance, unaware that I had been pinned here.

Pan's POV

"What a shame...it missed," I said dismissively, a smirk settling on my face as I watched Will heave against the target.

"Let's try not to miss our targets next time, shall we Felix?" I said, quickly capturing his attention was pulled away from Will as he turned to me.

"Yes, Pan."

Felix waited, his brows furrowing ever so slightly until I tilted my head in Will's direction. It didn't take another second as Felix understood my intentions straight away and took his stance again, drawing his arrow back. I watched as he focused immensely on the target that was still blocked by Will's body, his movements never changing. He didn't hesitate for a second, he only continued as if Will wasn't there at all, correcting his posture and pulling the bow's string back by the side of his chin.

I watched Felix's fingers slipping as they strained back ready to let go. Once the arrow was released I kept my eyes on it, using my magic at the last moment to release Will from the target. As he fell toward to the ground, the arrow just missed him hitting the exact bullseye where it would have pierced into Will's chest.

I grinned as Will's eyes met mine from across the grass field.

 _Ever try to follow me again and I'll shoot you myself, understand?_

The look on Will's face was enough for me to know he won't try this again, and if he does, he'll know what to look forward to.

Emily's POV

It's all in my head...it's all in my head.

You're not really here...

"Haven't you figured it out by now? Wherever you go, I follow."

But you can't...I'm not...I'm not dreaming.

"No, you're not, so open your eyes."

Those last words of my own voice echoed in a whisper, shallow ringing in my ears following after until I snapped my eyes open causing her voice and the ringing to be silenced, cut off and replaced by footsteps and loud chatter of the lost boys around me. I was left struggling to piece together what I last remembered as I stood in the middle of the training area. All of the boys were here, training normally as if nothing was wrong.

Maybe there was nothing wrong, maybe this was all happening inside my head...but that doesn't explain why I don't remember how I got here.

"Emily? Are you alright?"

I turned to Baelfire who was standing beside me with my bow in his hand. I could see his confusion mirrored mine as he handed me my bow. It was enough to trigger my memory of seeing him walk out of Pan's hut back at campus...but that was just a moment ago.

"How did we get here?" I asked Baelfire whose brows furrowed as he placed an arrow to his own bow.

"What do you mean? We walked here," Baelfire chuckled but once he turned to me and noticed I was completely serious he seemed to be more worried than I was. "Do you not remember anything?"

 _"I'll be here waiting, but we are running out of time so if you can't make up your mind, I'll have to visit you outside your dreams..."_

It's not possible.

She's just in my head.

My grip tightened around my bow as I tried to calm my irrational thoughts. If I just keep my mind focused on something else, I won't go daydreaming again...I won't see her again.

"I just need to get something off my mind," I said quietly to Baelfire, my lips sealing straight after.

Not another word or thought crossed my mind as I walked to the long line of targets, my surroundings seemed to have subsided as I blocked them out but I only noticed once I was standing before the target. I have to ignore her, if I don't she will only make things worse.

 _"I'll have to visit you outside your dreams..."_

Why...why do I keep thinking about what she said? I had nothing to fear because I knew she wasn't real, I knew it was only happening inside my head. There was no other explanation...yet her voice, my own voice, still finds a way, taunting me to accept something that is impossible.

I won't let her.

I reached my hand back over my shoulder, my fingers brushing against the fletching until I pulled an arrow back, positioning it against my bow. I don't remember getting my quiver but I guess it just so happened to be there just as I happened to be here without realising it. I corrected my stance, now with enough confidence after many training sessions, I drew the arrow back my eyes focused on the target ahead, fingers curling steadily, soon extending as I slowly withdrew them from the arrow. I watched the arrow-head stab into the target and as it did so my skin ran cold, shivers trailing my skin causing the fine hairs to stand.

I couldn't blink as I stared at her from across the field, her splitting image was the same as mine but she was beyond different. Even from this distance away, the black veins that invaded her body were still spread across her skin like dead roots, clothes torn while her eyes were the most captivating of all, drawing you in, keeping you drained so you couldn't look away, the glowing pair watching your every move.

This can't be real...she can't be here.

This was just another nightmare.

I took the skin of my forearm between my two fingers, pinching as hard as I could until I was forced to pull away. It allowed the nerves to finally settle in for good.

She was here.

"Of course I am. Are you really that surprised? I did say I was going to visit you, it would be rude if I didn't."

The distance between us didn't stop me from hearing her words. They were so clear she could have been standing right beside me, whispering them in my ear and I wouldn't know the difference.

"I am quite sorry but I told you we are running out of time," She apologised with a smile, "have you made up your mind yet?" She asked, her grin widening, "Maybe I should do it for you, make it a little easier for the both of us, hm?"

No.

"No?" She repeated, her grin instantly falling from her lips, her tone evidently changing.

I watched as she lifted her bare feet between the long strands of grass, her eyes remaining set with mine as she began to walk across the field. I turned my head quickly, my eyes scurrying to the boys around me to see if they had noticed her standing in the fields but they carried on training as if nothing was happening. They couldn't see her.

"Of course they can't. It's just you and me, Emily."

My hands remained tight around my bow, my sweaty palms only making it harder for me to maintain my hold on the carved wood. I had to get rid of her.

"You know what you want to do." She taunted.

I didn't hesitate to reach for another arrow, pulling it back against my bow and holding my stance as I watched her movements.

"Go on, take your best shot. Let me prove to you that there's no escaping me."

I released the arrow watching it fly past her, whipping her hair as it just missed her, leaving the arrow to pierce the target. A smirk curled through her lips, an amused chuckle soon followed as she looked back at the target where the arrowhead had hit the very edge.

"Oh, you're going to have to do a lot better than _that_."

I pulled another arrow back, faster this time. As I get go and watched it shoot through the field of grass I already had the next arrow lined up. I thought this was my one chance to make sense of things, that I could finally figure out if she was really here or if I was just losing my mind. I walked towards her as she kept still, arrows still flying in her direction but I couldn't hit her no matter how hard I tried.

"That's because you're weak," she spat.

I'm _not_ weak!

"Really? Then how do you suppose I'm still here when you thought you defeated me in the test?"

What...

How could that be possible? I-I made it through the barrier, I finished the test...I defeated her...I know I did.

"No, you only believed you did. I can make you think anything is real, Emily. How do you think I'm standing here right now? You're the only one that can see me, no one else knows what's going on in here," She said, pointing her finger to her temple. "I can toy with your mind for as long as I want, that is until you finally accept that we are the same. But you won't, so I'll show you what's real."

Never had I been so close to staring myself in the eyes, a reflection that showed what I could become made me terrified of myself. She stood right before me, my eyes widening as her hand reached out for my neck, pushing me back, my stomach reacting to fall but instead, I hit the target instead, my arrows surrounding me as she pinned me there. It was then that my skin ran cold, my panted breaths were drawn back, caught in my throat, chest stilled as I felt her grip at my neck. For once her appearance was not what feared me most as I felt her touch my skin, hand warm to the touch, her presence had never been so clear until now.

She was really here, she was real...this nightmare was real.

My state of shock continued as she let go of me. I kept still against the target, not daring to move as I watched her grab my bow that had remained stiff in my hand, a sinister smirk playing at her lips while those glowing eyes grew brighter, never blinking, only staring down at me.

"Why don't we do some target practice, hm? That should show you. It is after all his favourite game."

I froze still as she reached behind my shoulder, pulling an arrow from my quiver, her eyes never leaving mine. I could see the anger that filled them; I had felt it so many times in the past but staring into my own eyes made me see it all back for myself...what I went through, it was all reflected in her...but for a different reason.

I knew she was playing a dangerous game; the only problem was I had no idea how to wake myself up from this one. If this is real, how _could_ I wake up?

I watched her disappear snapping me out of her trance. It didn't take long to find her again, as she stood exactly where I first saw her on the other side of the field. I didn't have time to consider what I should do as she had already drawn the arrow back, her stance perfectly inline while I could only watch as the arrow was released, shooting straight for me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

There was only one thing I could think of that might work. If this really was just another nightmare, if my mind was playing tricks on me...if she really isn't here then I just have to let the arrow hit me, and then I can finally wake up.

My thoughts enabled me to calmly close my eyes but just as they shut I felt an impact collide with the side of my body. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened until I opened my eyes, and then it was clear.

We moved only a small distance from the target, a pair of green eyes stared down at me in confusion, irritation coating his words as he released me.

"I thought I taught you better than that."

I looked past Pan to the target where the arrow had hit exactly where I was standing. That was when everything fell in place, the moment I finally knew she was here and that I wasn't dreaming. That only made me fear her even more.

"Mind telling me why you decided to stand in front of a target?" Pan asked but I could only stumble with my feet as I tried to turn around to the line of shooters. My breath hitching as she was no longer standing there.

"D-Did you see her?" I mumbled.

"Her?"

Pan sounded confused until I heard a frustrated breath escape his lips, his footsteps suddenly closing in on me. It wasn't long until he stood before me but I stuck staring where she stood just a couple seconds ago. Pan must have been talking, I didn't let myself hear what he was saying which must have made him lose whatever patience he had left.

"What did you see?" Pan said firmly.

There's no way I could tell Pan what I saw. He wouldn't believe me.

"Nothing."

I finally looked to Pan only to see his angered expression settle into the smallest amount of composure he had left.

"Looks like I am going to have to call on a little friend after all."

Before I had a chance to question what Pan meant he grabbed hold of my arm, using his magic to make us disappear to the middle of the training area. I could hardly stand on my own two feet, that were still shaken from before while Pan on the other hand just let out an agitated huff before disappearing again.

Will's POV

I wiped the blood from my neck onto my sleeve, only to pause as I noticed a wide grin on Ben's face.

"You know, as much as I do admire you facing up against Pan..."

I rolled my eyes, "Please don't say-"

"I told you so?" Ben piped in. "Yeah, well...I told you so."

"Uh guys, I think Emily needs our help."

I've never seen Ben's reaction change so quickly. He could have snapped his neck turning it that fast.

"What! Where!?"

"Over there-" Ethan said but before he could finish his face twisted in pain, his hand reaching straight for his chest.

Ben had already taken off to notice anything but I was quickly at Ethan's side.

"You seriously can't keep ignoring this."

"I've m-managed so far."

I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder, "No you haven't."

"I'm fine. You should go over there-"

"Ethan, I'm not leaving you here in pain. Come on,"

I helped him walk over to Ben but as we got closer I furrowed my brows hearing Ben talking to Emily.

"What do you mean I'm not real? It's me, Ben."

Emily slowly lifted her head, her eyes hesitant to open but when they did she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ben?"

"Of course, who did you think it was?" Ben chuckled lightly, but his attention was soon focused on her, a look of concern plastered his face. "Emily, what's wrong?"

I couldn't help but notice her skin turning pale making the dark circles around her eyes more prominent. I know she hasn't been sleeping but this was different, she has been quieter than usual, her eyes remaining constantly focused on her surroundings as if she was scared something was coming after her.

Ethan brought me out of my thoughts as he hissed from beside me, his weight leaning on me more as the pain he felt got worse but I could tell he was trying not to draw any attention to himself, probably since Ben was standing right in front of him but it also didn't help that we were standing in the middle of the training area.

"Ben, bring Emily over here," I gestured to the trees that surrounded the open area away from the crowd of boys.

Ethan made an attempt to walk on his own once Ben had turned in our direction but I held his arm putting it back over my shoulder.

"Are you insane? You can hardly walk!" I tried to whisper but almost ended up shouting.

By that time Ben and Emily were ahead of us and Ethan settled on me helping him.

Why didn't he want Ben to know so badly? If anything keeping this from him is only going to make things worse when he finds out.

I carefully helped Ethan to the ground so he was seated against a tree then turned to Ben letting a short sigh escape my mouth knowing Ben is going to be pretty comfortable sitting with Emily. I knew something was wrong, something I could only think of that trailed back to the test. I couldn't ask Emily knowing that Ben will want every single detail and if it is what I think it Isi might not be able to find out at all.

"Ben, go help, Ethan."

Just as I was expecting he turned to me with narrowed eyes then found Ethan with a blank face.

"What do you mean help him? He's sitting down!"

"Ben, just help him, he-" I started but made contact with a burning glare from Ethan and struggled to find an excuse, "...he got injured...earlier...and he needs you to cheer him up?"

I didn't have to turn around to know Ethan was probably staring daggers into my back.

"What do you mean! He barely did anything!" Ben protested, standing to his feet, his voice rising higher with each word.

"Ben!"

"Alright fine!" Ben said as he stormed past me, "You demanding little- ugh!"

That went better than I expected...mostly.

Emily's POV

"Pan may have saved you but he knows you're weak."

I wanted to cover my ears but I knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"Don't think your friends can help you, they can't even see me," I heard my own voice whisper in my ears, "But what do you think they would do if they could see me? Do you really think they would still want to be friends with you?"

Just leave me alone.

"Emily?"

I opened my eyes after hearing Will's voice but they remained glued to the ground.

"I can't get her out of my head, Will. She won't go away."

"Who?"

"Me...my darkest fear," I said quietly.

"Emily, you faced your fear in the test-"

"Then how did I get through the barrier! How did I defeat her if I can still see her...if she's really here, how did I pass that test!" I couldn't help raise my voice.

I took a breath and tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this isn't the same as the test, it's different, she's changed. She's a lot stronger than before and she's after something from me. She wants _me_ to change."

"Change how?"

 _"He doesn't want the both of us, only the strongest will survive..."_

"She is after something she despises and she thinks that once I give it up, we will become the same. It's as if she wants a part of me gone."

"What part?"

"The good part."

Baelfire's POV

I carefully turned back around the tree, facing away from Emily and Will.

The good part...

I'm almost out of time.

I have to leave...tonight.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, long time no see!**

 **Sorry for the setback, I really needed some time to myself to clear my head for a bit. Thank you for waiting so patiently.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! There was a lot going on but the craziness has only just begun.**

 **Emily's dreams are getting worse, do you think she will be able to finally let go of her darkest fear for good or will she fall trapped to her other self, giving in to her darkest desires?**

 **Ethan's pain in his chest is getting worse. Will is struggling to help him and is afraid next time he does he might not be able to. Ethan's maintaining his secret for now, but how long do you think he can keep his past away from his closest friends?**

 **Baelfire's almost out of time...but out of time for what?**

 **Find out next chapter!**

 **I'm curious, do you have a favourite Pan moment?**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter or if you have any predictions of what might happen next!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **\- zimbardo**


	58. The Favour

Emily's POV

I could feel the wind flooding beneath the thin material of my shirt, my skin shuddering instantly as it brushed through the trees behind me. The day was almost at its end, the sun streaks caught between the opening branches of the jungle's trees, now replaced by long forming shadows where the light once captured the many vibrant greens. The days always seemed to be long until the sun passes the trees, then the island sets for dusk, slowly returning back to night, just as the eyes do before sleep.

It had been some time since it had captured my attention. I was sure the afternoon would have passed much faster if I hadn't been staring at it for so long. I thought I would have feared to gaze into the jungle since my dreams had only brought with it fear of seeing her tear down the ones I care about, leaving their bodies scattered on the ground within the ferns while the trees cast down over their bodies. They weren't alive and the jungle was dark. It's what she liked...the darkness. It seems that she wanted to remain in it forever, never coming out of it and never bringing me into the light.

That's what made this so admirable, seeing the light for myself during the day, finally knowing that I was awake. I was able to take in the jungle for what it was, not to be afraid but walk within it knowing I felt safe, that my feet would lead me on a trail and I would be able to find my way back. It was certainly different than my dreams, this much I could see, but most of all I could tell now that it was real. But there was just one problem, one little thing that I couldn't get out of my head.

I saw her here...not in my dreams.

I wanted to believe it was all in my head but I knew I would be lying to myself. Even if I am going crazy, there had to be a point I could be able to tell, a fine line between make-believe and reality...but how could I ever find a true reality in Neverland? The one place where your mind is set free, what could be your imagination creating your dreams could also be a nightmare...one that felt so real you wouldn't be able to wake up from it. I feared to shut my eyes more than having a dagger pointed at my chest, threatening to take my life.

I never thought I would be afraid to sleep; something that I had known to be peaceful had now awakened the horrors deep within my mind, many things I had forgotten until now. She liked to use that to her advantage, dig deeper until it's all I could think about each time I shut my eyes. But I guess that was my fault, I let her back inside my head. She took over my thoughts and now it's all I see and I don't know how to get them out.

 _"I can make you think anything is real, Emily. How do you think I'm standing here right now?"_

No matter how many times I heard my own voice trying to convince me I'm someone I'm not, there was a part of me that considered the possibility that she could be right. My rational thoughts are not the same as they used to be, but my own stubbornness was enough to get me through sometimes. I knew there couldn't be two of me walking around Neverland, I knew this was just my mind playing tricks on me and I knew I was doing this to myself...I had to be, but that didn't stop me from talking to her.

"You're not really here. I didn't see you," I mumbled under my breath but it was enough to capture Will's attention.

"Emily, what's wrong?" He asks and again I could hear the confusion in his questionable tone that reminded me I was talking to myself.

"Do tell us, _Emily_ , what's the matter?"

I froze still, eventually gathering the courage to slowly turn my head. She sat beside Will, bright sunset glowing eyes staring at me while a wicked smirk plastered her face.

"Are you really going to tell him that you can see _me_? Do you really think he will believe anything you say?"

She looked to Will and I did too but he didn't react, he didn't turn to her even though she was right there because he couldn't see her.

"Soon enough, he will think you're going crazy, that you have completely lost your mind...they all will."

I followed her eyes to Ethan and Ben who were still sitting by the tree talking.

"Do you really want that to happen?"

No.

"I didn't think so."

I watched her stand to her feet.

"You can't ignore me, I'll always be here."

"Don't listen to her Emily."

I followed her actions as we both turned back to the jungle where the voice had suddenly come from but no one stood there. I was able to recognise the voice to be Baelfire's but I wasn't the only one. I watched her eyes set ablaze, face turned to pure rage as she focused on the first group of trees, as if she could see him. I checked again but Baelfire was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't have to listen to her anymore," Baelfire spoke clearly.

I stood still, not daring to blink as I watched her lips part ready to speak, but no words came out. Her features twisted and she gave one final apprehensive look to the trees before disappearing where she stood just as the fire embers would fly into the night air. A lengthy silence followed after, nothing more filled my ears than the breeze passing through the jungle's leaves as I stared back to those trees, ignoring everything else around me, which made me flinch once I heard Will's voice.

"Emily?"

"Y-Yeah I'm alright, just a little tired is all," I managed to say, my eyes meeting Will's questionable gaze.

"You saw her again, didn't you?"

I knew Will could see right through me.

"I did," I admitted knowing there was no point in ignoring it anymore.

"Hey! Everyone's packing up!" Ben called as he helped Ethan up from the tree they were sitting at.

I found the last of the boys leaving the training area through the skull gate, their feet almost dragging on the ground behind them from exhaustion.

"Come on, let's go. We can't be the last ones back. Trust me, Pan's not in the mood," Will said as he walked in front, the three of us following behind.

"Oh, right, cause you would know all about that," Ben chuckled.

"Shut up Ben."

"Shutting up."

I kept my eyes on the targets as we made our way out of the training area. The grass field moved swiftly, the wind bending the thin strands towards the giant oak tree that stood proudly in the centre of the large open space, cut out from the thick jungle. Besides our footsteps scrapping the dirt, it was quiet; something I wasn't used to in the training area. There was always constant shouting from the boys who were watching over those dulling, the whistles of arrows piercing the targets one after the other, stabbing into the thick circles of wood that stood sturdy across the field and orders of Pan splitting the boys into groups to train.

My eyes locked with the targets, my gaze shifting past each one until the last one in the long row across the grass field.

I had seen her there, standing before me in front of that target...but now she was gone.

I ignored my thought and followed shortly behind Will, Ethan, and Ben who had already passed through the skull gate up ahead. My legs felt heavier as I walked under the hanging skulls myself, staring up at the countless bones. They were tangled with thick vines feeding in and out of the eyes and mouths of skulls, holding them together as the frayed rope that once did was now worn-out, broken apart on either side of the arch-way leaving many skulls to hang loosely from the wooden frame, their open mouths looked as if they would suddenly clamp down shut. It used to make my stomach turn as I never really knew who those skulls belonged to or how they ended up there besides the creepy stories Ben would tell me. I couldn't ever tell if he was joking or not since Ben was never one to really be taken seriously. I honestly didn't want to know, it made it easier to pass through them each time we would train.

I shut my eyes for a moment as the wind roared past, knocking some of the hanging skulls together as I continued walking. My boots scraped against the gravel and dirt path until they came to a sudden stop once I heard footsteps that weren't my own. I opened my eyes to see Baelfire moving out the jungle surrounding the left side of the path, his gaze fixed with mine as he stood before me. I couldn't help wonder if it really was Baelfire that I had heard before. His expression was still, but his eyes...the brown flecks were shining brightly.

"It was you, wasn't it? You made her leave."

"I did."

His voice was calm as if he was expecting me to ask that question.

"How?"

"You want to get her out of your head, don't you?" Baelfire said knowingly.

I stared, as though the words hadn't left his mouth, my stiff expression shifting in uncertainty but I eagerly waited for him to continue. I left all the questions I had behind. I needed to know if there really was a way to get rid of her for good. It seemed as though my reaction cued him to continue.

"I can help you, but I'm going to need that favour from you first."

My face fell while the rest of my body stiffened.

So this is what it's been all about.

I curled my fists, instantly knowing exactly what was coming for me.

A deal...a favour...it's all the same. It's all been lies and it has _never_ given me what I want.

"Give _you_ what you want first?" I glowered at him.

Not again. I am not going to fall into the same stupid mistakes. I've had to put up with people lying to my face my whole life, whether that was to keep me from asking questions or to make my life miserable...either way, I fell into those traps quickly, especially as a child. I was eager to believe anyone if it meant making my life better but as I grew up I quickly learned.

"I've been here long enough to know you don't get what you want by playing nice."

"Then don't," Baelfire challenged, "I never asked you to trust me, you don't even have to believe what I'm saying but I do have the answers you're looking for. I am going to help you get rid of her but I can't do that if you don't help me first. Do you really think I would escape this island just to come back so Pan can kill me? Do you think I would bother wasting my time asking you for help if I didn't need to? I came here for a reason and for that reason alone...I need your help. Trust me or don't, either way, you're going to get what you want."

"And what's that?"

"You'll know once you help me."

I relaxed my clenched jaw to scoff, "You really don't want anyone knowing why you came back here, do you?"

"Not yet."

I gave Baelfire a blank and rather frustrated look to which he sighed.

"Look, I know Pan's deals. I've been a part of them many times in the past and I know exactly how they work. Pan always gets what he wants and he makes sure of it. He uses us, we're just playing our part in his game with no way out...but this time we have an advantage."

"And that is?" I heaved.

"You."

I felt a weight sink further sink down my shoulders. The breeze picked up, rustling the stranded dead leaves along the gravel path causing strands of my hair to become loose. They slowly swayed in front of my face, but I didn't blink, I kept still, only thinking.

How could I be an _advantage_? All I have ever done since I arrived on this stupid island is gotten myself in unwanted trouble no matter if I caused it or not. Pan can hardly stand the sight of me and I have broken almost all of his rules. How could I be an advantage against Pan?

"Me?"

"You can block Pan out of your head. He can't read your thoughts; he won't be able to get to you because you won't let him."

I kept quiet, listening to Baelfire, watching his eyes spark as though he had been waiting for this moment.

"It's the only way. If we work together, I promise you will find the answers to everything you have been looking for."

"And why the hell would I agree to that? Why would I risk getting caught...why would _you_ risk getting yourself killed!?"

"He is going to kill me regardless of what I do. The fact that it hasn't happened already means I'm cut short for time. The least I could do is help someone else."

I found myself staring at the ground unsure of what to do. Trusting people doesn't come easily, especially here...but there's nothing I want more than to get her out of my head. Still, that doesn't make up for my past mistakes. I hurt those around me. Those that actually cared, those who had been through a lot more than I have...and I blindly ignored them, only thinking for myself. It was a mistake I will not make again. I'll be ready this time. If anything happens, if Baelfire goes against his word...I won't follow down the same path.

"What will I have to do exactly?"

"Meet me after nightfall out the front of your hut once everyone has settled at the bonfire."

There wasn't much time before Ben had come running back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Baelfire had heard long before I did, clearly, his senses still remained heightened here on the island since he gave me one last look, caution glazing his eyes, but for the most part, they were hopeful that I would choose to trust him. He slipped back into the jungle, already disappearing within the thick trees and undergrowth before Ben could notice.

"You-are-so-slow...at-walking," Ben panted.

"That's because I wasn't walking, Ben."

He caught his breath back and turned his attention to me, brows furrowed.

"Then what were you doing back here?"

I looked to where Baelfire had disappeared and forced a smile. I knew I couldn't tell Ben. He'd go mouthing off to the first person he could see, even if that person was Pan. His strange admiration towards Baelfire could get any of us into trouble and there's no doubt he'd want to tag along to meet Baelfire later tonight, which I'm guessing is not what Baelfire was intending.

"Nothing, really. I just got a little side-tracked-" But as I turned back to Ben his drop-dead expression caused my confidence to fade almost instantly.

"You're lying."

His tone was low, blue eyes sharp like crystal but just as quickly, those eyes softened into crescents, a wide grin warming his cold features.

"I'm just kidding, I don't care," Ben said happily as he pulled me along the path, already quickly and excitingly telling me about what must have been on his mind.

"You have got to see what Felix's hunting group brought back! You won't believe it!"

Ben had kept rambling about the hunt, mumbling at a pace I couldn't keep up with - not with all that Baelfire had just told me - leaving me only catching on a few bits and pieces of his story as he dragged me along.

The jungle had eventually refrained from closing in on us, separating its tangled higher branches as the path grew wider. The dirt began fading and the tiny gravel stones were now more prominent causing the familiar crunching under our boots, an indication that we were approaching the end of the track between the training area and campus.

It wasn't a few moments later until Ben and I could see the circular line of huts slowly appearing first from the opening of campus. By now Ben was practically speed walking, kicking up the dust from the path for me to suffocate on while he released jittery noises of excitement.

"Ben slow down would you, my wrist is about to snap in half!" I finally spoke while trying to swallow down the remaining dust that had fallen trapped in my throat.

"Slow down?! But don't you smell it!?"

I couldn't smell anything compared to Ben's super senses until we finally entered campus. And Ben was right, just standing by the first huts I was able to see a commotion of lost boys all around the area of campus, a strong smell of burning wood filling the air.

"They're really picking up the pace now since the sun has almost set," Ben said as we walked along the gravel path by the huts.

I couldn't help but stop to watch as the boys all scattered like ants, each one in a set group completing assigned tasks. I stared at the older boys who were set next to the bonfire, my stomach turning in discomfort as I watched two boys hacking what was now large chunks of meat with handmade machete-like knives longer than their arms. The blood from the carcass soaked into the tree-trunk block it was cut on, but that didn't seem to disturb the boys at all. They were focused and rather skilled at carving and butchering the meat which they immediately transferred to the boys set behind them in front of the bonfire's flames.

There, the group of five had most of their cloaks and warmer layers removed, sleeves rolled up past their elbows as they sweated profusely, faces smudged but eyes focused. They lifted and tied the meat onto thick wooden posts that they then leaned against a hand-built frame positioning over the fire. Three out of the five rotated and checked over the cooking while the other two tended to the bonfire throwing mass amounts of wood into the flames when necessary.

On the other side of campus, completing the less gruesome of jobs were other groups of boys, mostly the younger, setting out what was normally seen for each night. The cutting of vegetables, mushrooms and other edible roots of plants that had been scavenged a few days prior were being prepared along with an assortment of berries and other fresh fruit that the boys were snacking on as they worked.

I didn't expect for them to prepare this much food after such a long day but every one of them seemed pleased and if anything excited to be dealing with such a feast. Now I noticed it was probably going to be the largest meal any of us have had in a while. With this much going on, I understood what Baelfire meant. Of course, no one would expect anything now, there were too many distractions. The boys were set to work quickly before nightfall and with a whole day of training on top of that, they would be exhausted, off their guard, unable to notice anything out of the ordinary...which now made sense.

A feast...a perfect distraction.

"Sure Pan makes us train hard but it pays off because we get to eat what we hunt, especially tonight," Ben said as he held out his hand that was filled with a bunch of berries. I hadn't even noticed he had gone to get them.

"Isn't this a little much? I mean, why not save some food for the next day since we only eat less than half of all this each night?" I questioned as I grabbed some of the berries from Ben's hand.

"I'd like to think Pan's making up for all the life-threating tests he has put us through but maybe we're just lucky for tonight. Whatever it is, I'm not complaining."

And I shouldn't be either. This is probably as good as it's going to get and with Baelfire running around with his secret plans there's no telling how long this will last.

"Even Pan looks...less like Pan," Ben exclaimed with a mouthful of berries, "Look at him, eyebrows relaxed and everything!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled Ben away, his stare being too noticeable.

"Come on let's go before his eyebrows point in your direction."

Pan was gathered with a group of boys making last-minute adjustments before the feast would begin. He sent a group to gather more firewood, others running around campus after his demands but for the most part, Pan seemed more tolerable than he usually is. Maybe it was because of the feast...or maybe he just has everyone where he wants them, everyone except Baelfire of course.

 _"He is going to kill me regardless of what I do. The fact that it hasn't happened already means I'm cut short for time..."_

Why did I have a feeling that time would come soon.

"Oi you sluggish lads over there!" Ben called as he stormed over to Will and Ethan, "Care for a berry!"

Ben threw a berry towards Will who simply smacked it away from hitting his face with the back of his hand. It splattered to the ground and Ben scoffed.

"You could have at least caught it!"

"Hey Ethan!" Ben continued with a smirk, raising his hand with another berry between his fingers.

Ethan hardly looked as though he cared but still pointed to Ben as a warning.

"Don't even think about it."

Ben chuckled and threw the last berry into his mouth, a cheeky grin on his face as he joined them.

So apart from the preparing, hacking, cooking, sorting, burning and scurrying around...I found the three of them sitting on the logs of wood furthest away from the bonfire and the hassle, legs relaxed over the ground, expressions not merely amused with all the chaos that was going on.

Why was I not surprised.

* * *

After nightfall, everyone gathered around the bonfire taking in the large warming flames that seemed enough to last through most of the night. The thick smoke had disappeared after the last remaining blocks of wood were thrown into the fire. The meat had been handed out and quickly eaten but there was plenty left, which didn't stop a certain someone from stuffing his mouth.

"Ben, you're going to be sick," Will laughed as he came back with a handful of berries.

"And you're going to still be hungry," Ben sassed back gesturing to the berries.

Will took a seat beside me and offered me some which I took even though I felt the ache in my stomach growing from how much I had already eaten.

"I had to get what I could before they start smashing them," Will said as he ate a few.

"Smashing them?"

"When we can get enough saved up, they turn the rest of the berries into a drinkable liquid. It rarely ever happens so everyone will want to get their share of it before the night ends, "Will explained as he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

I had noticed he had done it before but what I didn't see was the cut across his skin under his chin. I knew that was no accident. It was a clean cut, no grazes or bruising around it. Only a blade could cut through skin like that.

Will's POV

"Your neck," Emily said, as she stared at the cut, "Pan did that, didn't he?"

I let out a light sigh as I recalled my run into Pan earlier today.

"I may have followed Pan and listened into something I shouldn't, which didn't turn out as well I thought it would."

Emily had turned to me giving her full attention, taking me by surprise.

I wasn't surprised that she had found the cut; it was that she appeared more observant than she had been for the last few days. Her brown eyes were sharp, focused on the moment she was in. I couldn't help but wonder back since it was only earlier today when she told me the visions she kept seeing, were getting worse.

"Emily, can you still see her here while you're awake?"

She nodded her head but stopped hesitantly; lost in her own thoughts and I instantly regretted asking.

 _Hope you haven't forgotten our chat earlier._

Pan.

My head shot up as the echo of his voice filled my ears. I quickly found him seated on the other side of the bonfire, eyes burning as they reflected the flames. A smirk curled through his lips as his eyes met mine.

 _You can hear me, can't you, Will?_

I knew that look; I knew exactly what it meant.

 _Did you really think I would be done with you after what you did today?_

His lips were sealed but I could hear his words loud and clear. He knew I could.

What do you want from me?

 _I want your help._

I watched his attention shift to Emily and a surge of anger quickly took over my thoughts. I knew exactly what his intentions were.

You can keep trying but you will never get back inside her head!

I watched as Pan chuckled lightly at my outburst, his green eyes straying from the flames as they met mine again, now holding his stare.

 _I don't have to. I'll use you instead._

My face fell. An unknown weight had brought down my shoulders and my curled fists were now limp. Pan's voice had faded and I could only hear the faint ringing it left behind but it was enough to let the words sink in. I held my breath, waiting for Pan to give me some kind of sign that what he said really was just in my head, that he hadn't said it at all...but how could I expect so much.

No...you promised me you wouldn't do that again.

The ringing continued like a gentle hum and I knew it had begun. I knew he wouldn't stop now until he gets what he wants. He had done this many times before. He used his magic to forcibly speak his words through me...as me. Before he had used me to speak to Fin in the past...now I had to feel the same pain for Emily. No matter how hard I would fight against it, I wouldn't stand a chance against Pan's magic. It was much more than just hearing his voice. If I refused what he wanted me to say I would only be making things worse for myself. I knew that.

 _You're in no position to throw around promises._

I shut my eyes momentarily dreading what Pan had mentioned earlier.

 _"...be the good little friend of hers you are and find out for me...you're going to tell me exactly what she sees and don't even think about lying to me..."_

 _Good to see you've been paying attention._

Just like that, as if it were natural to him, he read my thoughts. He saw the exact moment of my memory that I did.

 _Will, you're making this a lot harder than it has to be. You know what to say._

"I thought I did see her during training but something...got in the way and she was gone, for now anyway."

Emily's voice halted Pan's for a moment as he too listened to what she had said. I could see her hands were tight together, her head tilting to the ground. I could hear how pained her words were but that was of no interest to Pan, and why would it? He only cared about himself.

I felt Pan's burning gaze set on me as I remained quiet, unsure of what to say. I refused to face him but trying to ignore him only sent a sharp ringing sound to pierce my ears. It continued to grow louder until I was forced to speak to stop the pain, only then did the noise fade back to the soft humming.

"Your nightmares are different from your visions, you know that. It doesn't feel the same, does it."

I tried to hold back but Pan let my words slip without any empathy at all. I didn't even sound like myself...I sounded like him and I hated it. It only made things worse as she flinched at my words, her sudden confusion going unnoticed leaving a building regret to sit in the pits of my stomach. She thinks I'm the one doing this. I stared daggers to Pan's cold, unchanged expression. He didn't care. He didn't care about anyone but himself!

You bastard! How could you do that!

 _Because unlike you, I don't let petty emotions stop me from getting what I want._

"No, it does feel the same," Emily's spoke quietly bringing my attention away from Pan.

Her eyes stared at the ground, her features faltering.

"When I see her, I feel so helpless. I can't move. I can hardly look her in the eyes. And the things she makes me see and do is _horrible_ , Will."

I could hear it in her voice. She's been through all of this alone and I could tell she was almost at a breaking point. I have felt that myself. All I wanted to do was tell her she was going to be alright, that I would do what I could to help her but I wasn't sure I knew how. And I couldn't do anything now, not with Pan controlling me like this.

"I don't want to become anything like her. But I can't stop her, believe me, I've tried. I have nothing against the power she possesses."

"You saw it, her power?"

Pan had forced my words out so abruptly it makes it seem as if I didn't care at all.

"It was always too blinding to see when she used it, but it was always inside her."

"Is it stronger than Pan's?"

Before Emily could say anything I gathered all the strength I could to block Pan out of my head. Emily continued talking but I knew Pan couldn't hear her clearly. The ringing started instantly and I knew I had done it. I could feel Pan taking his rage out on me as the high pitched sound filled my ears again growing louder by the second. I flinched forward wincing as my head span, while my vision began to blur. I wanted to cover my ears but I knew that wouldn't do anything.

"Yeah...I think it is."

Emily's voice was distorted as if I was listening to her underwater but I caught what she said.

"I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't think I'll find a way to sleep again if I do."

I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't want to force anything else out of her...not like Pan was doing to me. All I needed was a few extra seconds and I knew it would be long enough. He hadn't heard anything she said and I was glad he didn't. That question meant more than the others. Of course, it did. Anything that could pose a threat to Pan and put him at risk is a priority for him to find control over.

My head was throbbing. I was sure my ears were close to bleeding by now as the sound chimed louder than I have ever heard it before. I let my head slip between my hands. I hadn't realised they were there trying to stop the noise. I couldn't bear it any longer. I found where Pan was on the other side of campus which appeared only as a blur.

Stop! Can't you see she's had enough! I'll tell you what she told me just hold off for now!

A moment passed and I couldn't see Pan anymore. All I knew was the noise had suddenly stopped and I felt what I could only think was blood running down the outer skin of my ears. I waited for my vision to clear and that's when I found Pan now standing to his feet across campus.

 _Get over here, now._

I clenched my jaw and managed to stand to my feet but not without swaying where I stood. I turned back to Emily but she wasn't sitting beside me anymore. Instead, I found Ben standing in front of me. I could hardly concentrate on what he was saying.

"Hey? Hey!" Ben snapped his fingers in my face, his voice was muffled, "What did you do? You sent pretty lady awa- what the hell happened to you?!" Ben shouted thankfully in a whisper as he noticed the blood on my ears.

"Pan," I said irritably, in no position to be explaining now. "Stay here with Ethan; I'll be back in a moment."

"Ethan went to his hut to sleep," Ben said quickly before I could turn around.

"Then wait here for Emily."

Ben sat at that and I made my way across campus to face Pan.

Emily's POV

I couldn't explain it but something definitely seemed off with Will. It didn't take much to notice it but I knew his words seemed forced, unlike his own. I've never heard him speak in such a straight-forward manner before. But at least he was able to give me some perspective. I couldn't just sit here and wait for her to come back and torment me. I needed to find out more if I'm ever going to get her out of my head and there's only one person that has done that so far, even if it was only temporary. Baelfire sent her away. I had no idea how he did it but I'm going to find out.

 _"Meet me after nightfall out the front of your hut once everyone has settled at the bonfire."_

I stood from the halved log and found the gravel path quickly, my boots crunching with each step I took along the huts until I finally stopped in front of my own. I looked carefully but Baelfire was nowhere to be seen. I exhaled in frustration as I waited in the dark, my body shivering, missing the heat from the bonfire.

Why would I even bother trusting the boy with all the secrets-

I silenced my thoughts as I heard the rustling of ferns from the side wall of my hut. My eyes narrowed through the darkness but I couldn't see anything standing from here. I walked carefully between the two huts, placing my hand along the wooden walls of my own for balance, but not having any light to see made things more difficult than they had to be. My feet stabbed into fallen branches as I made my way to the back of my hut, meeting the thick group of tangled trees that started the jungle. The rustling had stopped by the time I stood still, my eyes could barely make out the trees in front of me as I tried to see if Baelfire was there.

I sighed as I stood alone in the dark. This was absolutely pointless if I can hardly see.

"Hello, Emily."

I jumped at that voice, lucky enough to hold back a scream as I quickly turned around to make sure it was who it belonged to. I looked down to Fin who stood still before me, his expression calm with a hinted smile.

"What are you doing out here, Emily?" Fin asked curiously as he reached into the pocket of his cloak, fiddling until he pulled out a tiny glowing crystal, one that mirrored an exact replica of Will's.

The light emanating from the crystal lit both of us so we could see clearly but Fin kept his hand covering it from the direction of campus. I couldn't believe my eyes. To think I would be talking to the ghost of a child who looked very much alive. It was just Fin, himself, in the flesh, not in my dreams or visions but here speaking to me while I was awake.

Sure, everything is normal...

"Fin...how can I see you?"

"Because I am letting you, silly," Fin let out a laugh that brought a smile to my face, "Don't worry, you're not going crazy," He tried to reassure me.

"Would I be crazy if I said I didn't believe you."

"No. It took me a while to figure out too. But I am actually dead, this isn't happening inside your head. You're only seeing what's left of me from Will's memory. My soul was finally released after Will completed his darkest fear and my memory is now kept in a tiny crystal just like this one," Fin says as he looked down at the ball of light in his hand fondly. "It's all that remains left of me."

I still didn't understand how such a young boy could still be happy after what had happened to him.

"But Pan...Pan killed you didn't he?" I said sadly.

I watched Fin lift his head to look up at me, his eyes were still but they still held the innocence of a child…someone who did not deserve to die in the hands of Pan.

"Yes...he did. Will freed my soul allowing me to roam the island but my body still remains trapped here on the island. Pan put in in the forest no one would dare to go...where all bad things are trapped."

I furrowed my brows trying to make sense of what Fin was saying.

"I was sent to watch over your friends. I have to make sure Will is kept safe but I can't do that if you can still see _her._ I don't want you to hurt him, Emily. You won't hurt him, will you?"

My eyes widened as I matched Fin's voice to his same voice I heard from my dream, remembering the pain in his eyes as he desperately told me.

 _"P-Please, please don't hurt Will..."_

"Don't worry Emily, I know you can get her out of your head. When you do this will all make sense one day."

"How do you know that? Who sent you here to look after Will?"

The crystal began to flicker, losing most of its light.

"You did, Emily."

Everything suddenly snapped back to the dark, my eyes adjusting quickly as Baelfire suddenly appeared out of the trees in front of me, both of us jumping back in surprise. My hand rushed straight to my chest as I tried to take calm myself. Baelfire looked as shocked as I did.

"Where did you come from?!" I gasped as I felt my heart beating furiously.

Baelfire panted and just gestured to the trees behind him, his expression soon changing questionably.

"Who were you talking to?"

Fin had disappeared as quickly as I saw him which only made me think that talking to him really was just happening inside my head.

"No one," I sighed, "what took you so long? I was thinking you weren't going to show up," I added rather bitterly.

"Just taking care of other matters but more importantly, I went to find what I retrieved earlier today," Baelfire reached beneath his cloak, pulling out a tiny glass vial filled with emerald green liquid.

"That explains why I saw you in Pan's hut. Forgive me for being the inexperienced one on the island but do you really think stealing from Pan's hut in broad daylight is that subtle to your grand plan?"

"I'm only stealing back what was mine," Baelfire retorted, staring at the vial. "Pan took it from me when he brought me back from that damn ship. I managed to save what was left when I was held prisoner. I was forced to drink it to numb the pain so I was ready for their round of torture the next day."

Pirates...of course. Stupid me to think of anything logical in a place like Neverland.

"What are you planning on doing with it?" I said gesturing to the vial to stop Baelfire from staring at it obsessively.

"Oh, not me. You."

"Me? I don't want anything to do with that! For all I know, it could be poison."

"You're smarter than you look."

I couldn't tell if Baelfire really meant anything he was saying, that was until he continued.

"Emily, meet the green fairy. It's one of the strongest and most intoxicating liquors you could ever lay your hands on. Just a mouthful can shut the body's system down for a while causing powerful hallucinations your mind has no control over."

"Right...and what do you suppose I'm going to do with it?"

"You're going to poison Pan."

Baelfire's serious expression gave everything away. He meant every word.

" _Poison_ Pan?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't thought the same since the moment you found out precious Peter Pan isn't the fairy-tale everyone thought to be."

He wasn't wrong.

Even still, staring at the vial was enough to tell me this could go wrong in so many ways.

"Why can't you do it! This is your plan after all, which by the way you have told me little to nothing about."

"I can't be the one to do it. Pan doesn't trust me-"

"And you think he trusts me! I've fought against all of his rules since I got here-"

"That's right and you're _still_ here. Yes, you have broken a lot of his rules but you're not dead. Pan has kept you alive for a reason and you're going to use that reason to give this to him. He doesn't just keep people alive if they have done what you have."

What's he trying to say? I haven't died yet so it's time to fulfil my potential before it's too late?

What the hell...

"Wonderful. So am I just supposed to cheers with eyebrows and hope for the best that he doesn't kill me?"

"It's up to you to give it to him, Emily. Pan will only need a few drops. But I'm warning you. Whatever you do, don't let it touch your lips. If you do this the plan won't work."

"And where will you be during all of this?" I demanded.

"Haven't you noticed _she_ isn't bothering you anymore? I've been keeping her away so you can help me."

"How?"

Baelfire sighed, eyes refusing to meet mine.

"I can't tell you that, Emily."

I curled my fists in frustration.

"Why not!"

"Because! Don't you understand? If I tell you, I'm telling _her_."

That can't be true.

It's all in my head.

It has to be.

"I know you don't want to hear this...but you are the same person, she _is_ a part of you," Baelfire said sadly but his eyes still remained hopeful, "but it doesn't have to be that way. You can get rid of her. I will, once we do this."

Baelfire held out the vial for me and I reluctantly took it from his hand.

Will's POV

I had followed Pan as he walked away from the group of boys who were talking loudly together by the fire. The air was cooler as I strayed away from the bonfire but all I could feel was burning rage the moment I stared into those unforgiving selfish green eyes.

Pan had his back to me as he walked ahead. I watched his feet until they stopped to turn around and curled my fists tightly, swinging my hand as quick as I could out of pure anger. I knew it was pointless but I needed to do something. I couldn't just look him in the eyes. Not after what he did to me.

Pan made no effort as he caught my hand.

"That was rather stupid, don't you think."

"Heal me. Right now," I said through gritted teeth.

Pan glanced at the blood without care.

"Maybe I'll consider it if you listened to me for once," Pan said before an evil grin found it's way to his face, "But that must be quite hard for you now, isn't it?," Pan chuckled, the green in his eyes darkening with each twisted word, "Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you interrupted me."

"If you want to know so badly then yes! The power is stronger than yours!"

I was surprised to see that he actually looked taken back. I guess he wasn't actually expecting the answer he didn't want to hear.

Somehow, that was all I needed.

To know Pan may finally have a challenger was enough for me. Though I did usually have no fear of facing Pan when I wanted to, this moment just made it that much sweeter. I watched his jaw clench shut as I took a step forward, staring right into his eyes. I knew he could read my mind and this time, just this once, I wanted him to.

"Go ahead, Pan. Tell me I'm lying."

Emily's POV

"Hey, Ben!" I called in amusement as I watched him lying across the log, picking at the grass in pure boredom.

He lifted his head and his face lit up.

"You-" Ben attempted to roll over but fell to the ground with a groan, but that didn't stop him from quickly rising to his feet, "Where did you go?"

"On a little midnight stroll," I said trying to sound convincing enough while clutching the vial tightly behind my back, hiding it beneath my sleeve.

"Oh, come on," Ben whined, now mumbling his words, "You should have said something...there's only so much grass I can pull out of the ground."

"I'm sorry Ben, I'll make it up to you," I said which brought a smile back to his face.

I looked around campus to see only a few of the older boys sitting around the bonfire that was gradually getting smaller. It looks as though they were ready to put it out for the night. The rest were gone, including Will and Ethan from what I could see.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ethan and most of the other boys turned in for the night," Ben said as he too looked around, "Will...I think got into some trouble with Pan."

I turned to Ben who looked at me and put his arms up in defence.

"He didn't tell me anything, I swear. I didn't even think he could hear me, not with the blood coming out of his ears-"

"The what?" I asked in surprise but soon remembered how forced Will's words were.

"Pan did that to him."

"How do you know?"

I gave Ben a blank look and he quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Right, it's Pan."

"Where's Will now?" I asked scanning campus again for any sign of him or Pan.

"Here."

Ben and I turned around to see Will behind us, the blood was gone but a bruise was becoming more noticeable as he walked closer to the fire. Collapsing on the log, he sighed running his hands through his tangled wavy hair that was starting to grow out again. Pushing it back Will stared at the two of us with tired eyes.

"Had a pleasant night?" Will asked in a dry tone.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I told you so twice in one day?" Ben playfully suggested as he stared at the bruise on Will's face.

"No," Will groaned.

I watched his attention shift beyond Ben and I followed in the same direction to the bonfire where Pan had just taken a seat by the two other boys who were drinking from bamboo calved cups. Ben also turned and gasped shooting to his feet making the two of us flinch.

"No! Did they finish it all?!" Ben asked quickly.

"I doubt there would be much left but you can go help yourself to as much as that dreadful drink as you want."

Ben didn't take any time to stick around as he quickly made his way over to Pan and the other boys.

"You can get some of that poison if you want," Will added from behind me causing my eyes to widen, my legs stiff as I turned back around thinking I had been caught red-handed.

"Poison?" I repeated quietly, my stomach turning as I nervously waited for an answer.

Will's brows furrowed once he looked up to see my reaction.

"Emily, don't worry. It's not actually poison," Will chuckled.

A wave of relief washed away any doubts I had. A thought came to my mind, a stupid thought that I should ignore but there wasn't anything else I could think of for this to work.

"I may as well try it," I said more to myself as I turned back around to face the bonfire.

"Good luck!" Will called sarcastically.

I gripped the vial tightly in my hands as I approached the fire and Pan.

"I'm going to need it," I said under my breath.

Ben was standing at the wooden carved table that had been brought out earlier, fruits and plant roots were left scattered about the table while the large carved bowl held what looked like the last of the berry-crushed drink Ben has been so eagerly waiting for.

I watched Ben already filling up his cup again, bringing it to his lips and almost spitting it across the table once he noticed I was standing beside him.

"It's only one cup each, but I couldn't help myself!" Ben dragged on unnecessarily as I moved around the opposite side of the table, his purple, and red-stained lips quickly moving to defend himself while I poured what was left of it into a cup of my own, "But I didn't get any last time -which was a long time ago!- You can't tell Pan-"

"Tell me what?"

We jumped a little, as Pan appeared beside Ben. I hid my cup beneath the table before Pan could notice. My chest began to swell with nerves as I tried to pick a moment. All I needed was a few seconds for Pan to be distracted. I had to be careful, continue to make eye contact with both Ben and Pan. I couldn't draw attention to myself.

 _"Pan has kept you alive for a reason and you're going to use that reason to give this to him..."_

 _I can block him out of my head._

I do think that's a pretty good reason for Pan to keep me alive, I had only done that so recently I don't think it's the only thing. But for now, it was going to be enough.

Luckily for me, Ben's able to talk himself out of most things, especially when he's nervous. While Pan's attention was on Ben, I acted as fast as I could, holding the cup tightly under the table in one hand and the vial in the other. Lifting the tiny cork with my thumb, I tipped the vial, emptying it completely into the cup until it's weight felt no more than a thin glass tube. I brought the cup into view and neither of them noticed I had.

"You can have the last of it," I said as I placed the cup on the table getting both of their attention, "I heard it's not as good as it seems."

I was thankful that my voice was calm but I was hoping it would be enough.

"That's a good idea!" Ben hurried as he moved around the table, dodging Pan in the process, "I've had enough myself."

Ben quickly made his way back to Will and Pan picked up the cup, his eyes staring down at it for a second before they met mine.

"How very generous of you," Pan said as he rose the cup to his lips.

I watched but froze still as Pan lowered the cup ever so slightly from his mouth before he could take a sip, revealing a knowing smirk. His eyes met mine mirroring the same green as the liquid in the vial.

"How very generous indeed," Pan's tone lowered.

I stepped away from the table but that was the last step I took before I felt a grip at my wrist, my vision blurring for no more than a second. There was darkness, the bonfire was nowhere to be seen, campus was gone and my eyes soon adjusted to the trees around me. Pan was standing not too far away from me, still holding the cup in his hand as he gazed down at it, just a figure in the dark. He didn't make a sound leaving my chest to burn as I anxiously watched him slowly turn around.

Pan appeared right before my eyes, holding his hand out quickly using his magic to throw my body backward. My feet lifted off the ground until I collapsed into the nearest tree. My breath was taken away for a moment as the air knocked out of my lungs. I winced at the throbbing pain in my back settled in. Pan's magic kept me still against the tree as he lifted the cup to my face, looking into it as he spoke.

"Would you mind telling me what you put in my drink?" Pan asked calmly but I could hear the underlying threat that followed.

I had only just gotten my breath back and could barely get the words out which didn't help defend myself any better than Pan wanted.

"I d-didn't, it wasn't anyth-"

"Oh really?" Pan said as he placed the cup in my hand, "Then drink up."

My lips sealed just at the thought of drinking poison but Pan held his stance, lifting the smallest amount of his casted magic so that I could move my hand. I was hesitant, my fingers shifting on the cup while staring at the green eyes that towered down on me. They didn't stray away, even as he reached for my arm lifting the cup to my lips himself. I willingly tilted the cup myself, keeping my lips sealed shut as I felt the liquid reach my lips, holding it for a moment and pretending to swallow the poison.

Pan took the cup from my hand. I waited for his reaction, a sign, anything that told me he knew what I was up to. I wondered if blocking Pan out of my head was really going to be enough to trick him like this. But what he did next completely threw my thoughts out of order.

He drank it…all of it.

"Don't ever try anything like that again," He warned.

I waited but nothing happened. The magic trapping my body to the tree was still surrounding me, holding still while Pan moved back, his unreadable expression gave nothing away, but I could hear it in his voice. He knew something was wrong. I leaned forward and just like that, Pan's magic was gone. The poison was taking effect and I moved off the tree, never looking away from Pan as he stared down into the cup with furrowed brows before letting it slip from his fingers.

Pan's POV

Something's wrong.

I could feel my throat tightening with every panted breath. I felt different, lighter than normal and I knew instantly she really had put something in that drink...and she wanted me to drink it. I looked back at her in the corner of my eyes to see her free of my magic. From here I could see the fear in her eyes, her feet hesitantly stepping away from the tree as she watched me carefully.

I took a calm breath to disappear out of this closing in the jungle but as I used my magic to move, my body hitched forward and appeared against the tree just in front of me. A groan escaped my lips as I collided with the tree, barely bringing myself to my feet. My vision was blurred and in a sudden rush, the trees began bending in all directions. I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings but I kept my mind at ease, gathering my thoughts.

She poisoned me...and my magic is faltering because of it.

I gritted my teeth as I let harsh breaths escape fuelling the burning bitter taste that poison has left in my mouth. I raised my hand, grabbing the tree to pull myself up, breaking the layer of bark in the process as I rose to my feet. The anger I had been controlling for so long was now gone, there was no barrier holding me back, not anymore. I recognised the poison now that it is taking effect. The green fairy. Anyone else that drinks this may fall into a euphoric state, leaves their mind clouded, it helps ease any pain...but for me, it's the complete opposite.

That wasn't' the only thing that became clear. Someone put her up to this. I knew she wasn't capable of doing this, not on her own and I know who helped her do it. Only a pirate could hold possession of the strongest liquors, one that can also be used as a poison if you drink the right amount. And there was only one boy that came from that ship. One boy that held possession of such a poison that I took from him after bringing him to the island.

I turned back to Emily but she was gone.

I knew exactly where she was going. I knew exactly what Baelfire was planning. Neither of them are going to get what they want. Even without the full strength of my magic, it won't be enough to hold me back from what I'm about to do...not in the slightest.

They made a big mistake giving this poison to _me_.

I'll kill them both.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of it?**

 **Do you have a favourite moment from this chapter?**

 **I can tell you now that eyebrows won't be too happy in the next chapter...**

 **I'm also very curious because this book is soon going to take another turn! Oh, what a surprise. Do you have any predictions of what might happen next? Are you lost with what's going on? I wouldn't blame you if you have forgotten, that's kinda my fault for taking so long -.-**

 **Please leave your reviews! I love reading them!**

 **Also, I have been having trouble uploading chapters as I tried uploading this one multiple times in the last week but it wouldn't work. I'm still kinda new to this site so if any of you know what's going on please let me know otherwise I can't give you new chapters!**

 **I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **\- zimbardo**


	59. Green Waves

Emily's POV

My feet may as well be buried beneath the soil by now. Growing roots of their own to keep me planted, I stared into the darkness of the jungle. The warm night winds moved through the trees, whisking around the unsettling ferns crowding the jungle floor, the air now growing thick this time of night, unlike most, the howling breeze traveled slowly carrying the last of the bonfire's smoke as it passed on. My senses had adapted well to my surroundings but as of now, all but one became insignificant as my eyes fell trapped to the figure between the trees.

I thought the poison had no effect on Pan, but this...this was nothing like what Baelfire described. Things were moving at a pace I couldn't keep up with. From what I could see the poison was haltering Pan's magic. He tried to disappear but only moved a few steps away from where he stood, a painful groan escaping his lips as he was forced to appear again, collapsing on the nearest tree and falling to his knees, snapping the branches beneath him.

The poison was only supposed to slow him down...but Pan wasn't resisting at all. Instead of trying to use his magic again he was letting the poison hijack his system. He was absorbing all that he possibly could, letting the pain run freely to take over his body. If it had of been someone else, their mind would become twisted the moment they took one mouthful, the pain would be intolerable leaving their body to fall slowly into an unconscious state, but for Pan, it was driving something much stronger.

I waited, watching silently, hoping it would be enough cover but I knew standing out in the open even with Pan's back turned, wouldn't be. I listened carefully picking up the angered ragged breaths that escaped his lips, his chest heaving in uncontrolled breaths like those of creatures I would see in my dreams, predators that roamed Neverland's jungles with no faces you could see clearly. If you kept still they would pass by without notice but a single inhaled breath, the snap of the smallest stick and their eyes would be on you and nothing else. To relate these kinds of thoughts to Pan was no extreme either, he is the creator of this island after all. It may look beautiful from afar but up close it was the making of a nightmare.

I brought my feet back, sliding them slowly across the ground behind me, trying to awaken their sleeping state but a snap sent them frozen back in place. A sudden hitch burned in my chest, my stomach falling in realisation as I felt the branch beneath my foot crush into pieces. The sound tore through the silence between us snapping both of our attention back. Pan's eyes met mine just as fast. I had seen them before but they didn't belong to Pan. The eyes I saw staring back at me in my nightmares were ones of her own... _my_ own.

I was used to fearing those glowing eyes but now they were struck bright green, glowing unnaturally in the dark, never blinking as they peered back over his shoulder, unconcealed and under no threat. Shining like those of rare fireflies found deep within Neverland's jungles, the two bright globes of light reposed my gaze becoming nothing more than a simple distraction until he turned away.

With a sharp inhale of breath his arm raised to the trunk of the tree stabbing his fingers into the thick layers of bark that protectively barricaded the outside. I had seen arrows and daggers bend even with the force of our strongest lost boy and they could only break the surface of the wood. Pan let out no more than a frustrated groan as he crushed his hand into the first layers of the tree, his arms straining as he pulled himself up to his feet.

I knew his power derived from his magic, it could keep his pain at bay as much as he wished. Those actions would have crushed anyone's hand but Pan would feel no more than a graze against his skin. There was only so much reliance I could put into a poison, no matter how deadly, there was only so little it could do against Pan. If I knew one thing for certain, it was of how unpredictable he could be and the lengths he would go to get what he wants. I had just poisoned him...there's no telling what he's going to do now.

"Emily, you need to run."

Fin appeared in the distance between the two of us. His expression turning in grave concern, his large brown eyes flickering as he watched me stand completely still, my eyes focusing behind him, refusing to move at his command.

"Go now! You're almost out of time!" Fin almost shouted, his voice ridden in panic.

There was a sharp jolt to my legs as if they were finally brought to life. It was all I needed, a spark of fear to get my blood rushing again. Fin's warning proved that I was in over my head, that I had to get as far away from Pan as possible. This wasn't like any kind of swordplay, this was effecting Pan in a way I couldn't see making him more dangerous than ever before.

"Find the receiver...before it's too late."

Fin disappeared from where he stood revealing Pan who was now facing me directly. His arms clenched by his sides, his fists curling in until his hands faded a pale white, his green eyes glowing brighter than before.

I left with one last glance, turning away from Pan as I ran at a dead sprint into the dark.

Not wasting another second, I carried myself through the extent of the jungle, my sides brushing quickly against the large spike-tipped ferns while the vines hanging down from the lower branches strapped at my legs and arms as I persisted through their restraints, my chest burning as I struggled to breathe.

I could feel a painful swelling in my ankles as they failed to avoid the roots that fed in and out of the ground, twisting the muscles in my legs as I continued running.

I couldn't stop, not now.

My chest heaved as I stumbled out of the last line of boundary trees, my legs stiffening as they struck the flat grass surface of campus. I could hardly receive any air as I frantically turned to find not a single boy awake, the bonfire now nothing but a burnt pile of chipped wood and ash and nothing but the silence that filled the open area. Most importantly, there was no sign of Baelfire, the only thing that did catch my attention was the flicker of faded candlelight emitting from Baelfire's hut window.

I didn't give it a second thought before running across the open space, my worn-out boots crunching against the gravel path and climbing the steps to his hut. I slammed open the wooden door which blew out the stick of candlelight instantly leaving the trail of smoke to be pulled out of his hut and into the warm night air.

I stood in the doorway, my pulse thumping so loudly in my head I thought I was hearing footsteps following quickly behind me. The moonlight casted my shadow across the entire room while my eyes settled down on the brown cloak that had been discarded on the floor.

Now my mind was clear. Why he brought me into this...why he had used me. It was all to make sure Pan was out of the way; if not for a moment...it was all he needed. He didn't meet me back here because he was already gone and I knew exactly where.

There was no way I was going to let him get away with this. Even with Pan on the loose, I didn't care. He made me a promise and he's going to wish he had never broken it. I'll make sure of it.

I turned facing my back to the room watching the last of the grey candlelight smoke drifting away into the air. My eyes settled across campus. It was completely deserted, or so I thought until I saw a small figure emerge from the jungle standing directly opposite me. Hidden well in the first line of boundary trees was Fin. His hood was brought over his head but I could see his expression was focused across the open area, eyes set on me, his features now settling.

"This way to the receiver, you're almost out of time..." Fin repeated, his voice effortlessly clear as it filled my ears, the echo fading until he suddenly disappeared.

Now I understood, Fin was guiding me.

To the _receiver_?

I kept my eyes focused on where he stood and rushed down the steps and across campus, passing the bonfire and pushing through the first line of trees. Looking ahead in the distance I found Fin standing between the endless groups of trees, a single soft blue light emitting from his hand making him visible against the darkness. His eyes made contact with mine and the crystal began to flicker, finally going out as he too disappeared.

I followed his direction, running into the dark, managing to see well enough to avoid the large trees that towered over me but the ferns continued to whip at my skin as I rushed past them leaving the stinging sensation to slowly build.

That didn't bother me. Nothing seemed to at this point, not Pan, not anything. I was set on finding Baelfire so he could finally give me the truth...so I can finally be free of _her_.

I reached where Fin had stood and scanned the jungle to find him. Soon enough a small flicker of blue light captured my attention as there stood Fin again. This time got a headstart, my feet lifting as I quickly ran further into the jungle to reach him before he could disappear. I pushed my legs harder even though my lungs burned fighting against my actions. I reached my hand out to Fin as I couldn't bring myself to speak to tell him to wait but the light of the crystal only shortened despite my desperate attempt to get to him first, the light reflecting against the trees softening and flickering quickly losing its light and disappearing with him for the last time sending my pace to slow.

I was sure I had reached where he had disappeared but it was too hard to tell. I waited for him to appear again but the blue light was nowhere to be seen. I must have turned my back too many times that I had forgotten what direction I was facing. Letting out an irritated huff I stood still letting the surrounding sounds of the jungle to fill my ears, my eyes shutting soon after as I listened carefully.

Come on Fin, I need something, any kind of sign of where to go.

You have to tell me where to go...how to find the receiver.

I waited but nothing was happening, I only stood alone in the dark.

I thought maybe I had lost the trial, maybe I was too late...but that's when I heard it.

Before I could lift my feet, loud footsteps replaced the silence keeping me still. I heard someone rushing past, my eyes instantly shooting open and making every effort to focus on the figure that shifted quickly through the dark crossing past the trees ahead of me. The outline of their figure moving quickly as they rushed through the undergrowth.

I was after them before I could lose sight of them, dodging between trees, I quickly caught up to them, passing one last tree and jumping across the huge roots that fed into the ground until I was close enough to get a hold of them, but I didn't have to. The figure slowed their pace, their feet coming to a stop causing me to fall back keeping my distance as they turned around. I recognised their dark-brown wavy hair, my eyes widening as they turned around, my surprise quickly replaced by the boiled up anger.

"You found me, huh. I guess I should have expected as much," Baelfire said softly as he gained his breath.

My chest still burned as I forced out my words before I could retrieve the breath I lost.

"You!" I heaved, my jaw clenched, "You left me to face Pan alone! Poison?! Did you seriously think that would work on _him_?!"

"I had no doubt it wouldn't work," Baelifre confirmed as much, his tone calm as he looked to the ground, fidgeting with something in his pant pocket.

My brows furrowed.

"What? And you still wanted me to give it to him?!" I rushed, my fists curling, "Just so you could get away?"

"Yes, I wanted you to be the one to give it to him. You stood more of a chance than anyone else but..." Baelfire turned back to me, his expression defeated, "...you weren't supposed to be here, Emily."

"What are you talking about?" I spat, "You were the one that promised me answers and I'm here to get them. Don't think for a second that I would forget."

 _"You want to get her out of your head, don't you...?"_

 _"I do have the answers you're looking for. I am going to help you get rid of her but I can't do that if you don't help me first..."_

"You made me a promise," I said firmly.

"And I didn't forget it," Baelfire said as he removed his hand from his pocket, his fists curling shut. "I'm afraid I'm out of time to explain it to you though."

Before I could say anything further he brought back his curled fist and threw something to the ground. I watched a tiny object fall to the ground sitting half in the dirt. It sparked, shimmering a bright silver with a mix of subtle colours running through. Now that I looked closely, it looked more like a bean than anything. It grew brighter; the silver glowing until I was forced to take a step back, my body jumping in surprise as the bean suddenly exploded creating an ever-growing portal in the ground. The wind around us forcefully sucked into the spiralling green cloud that cut into the ground, ripping apart the ferns from their roots, the plants collapsing in on themselves as they tipped into the unknown. Baelifre stood still, unfazed by the storm at his feet while I backed away, raising my voice over the claps of thunder that began forming in the sky above us.

"What have you done!?" I shouted.

Baelfire's expression changed to a look of relief but also regret as he stared down at the portal before turning and taking a few steps towards me.

"I didn't break our promise. You have to find Will and make the switch before its too late," Baelfire said, his eyes focusing on me, not daring to blink.

I heard the urgency in his tone, he was completely serious. He was desperate for me to listen to what he was saying but I had no idea what he was talking about.

Baelfire's expression saddened, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, there was only so much I could do in such little time."

My face fell and my eyes shifted from the portal to Baelfire.

"You're escaping...aren't you?" I asked even though I didn't think it was possible.

"I came here to do what I had to and now I can leave."

"Tell me why you came back," I demanded, almost indecisive about grabbing his arm before his feet could shift any closer to the portal.

I could tell he was holding back. It seemed that out of all those secrets I thought he was keeping, there was only one.

"I came here to find something very valuable," Baelfire eyes met mine and a warm knowing smile found its way to his face, "I was sent here to find you."

My eyes widened as Baelfire gave me one last look before turning and making a jump for the spiralling green portal, his body getting engulfed by the storm at once causing a clap of thunder to fill my ears and one last blinding lightning strike to flash through the night. The portal grew smaller but I didn't see it disappear as a firm grip had pulled me away.

"NO!" Pan yelled, pulling me back from the portal so much that my feet lifted, my legs carrying under as I tumbled to the ground while Pan fell to his knees, his eyes wide, ridden with anger as he desperately bolted forward reaching his hand for the portal but it had disappeared the moment he touched it leaving him with a handful of dirt, his knees and hands sinking into the small crater that was once the open portal.

My chest swelled as I struggled to push myself up from the ground, my thoughts running out of control. I lay flat against the dirt not daring to move while I kept my eyes on Pan feeling trapped in the same position as before. He stayed on his knees, hunched over, his chest and back rising heavily but soon he was silenced. Standing to his feet I could see his body tense, fists curled and slowly he turned back to me, green eyes glowing as they did before, only brighter, glowing entirely.

I forced myself to retreat backward as I watched him lift his arms ever so slightly from his sides, his expression never shifting away from a look of fury as he stared down at me. The wind had returned at Pan's command, rushing through the trees violently and around us, circling the very crater where Baelfire had escaped. The once clear night sky was now covered in dark clouds, strikes of lighting began bursting through the sky around us every moment Pan's hands would move, louder claps of thunder following, rumbling the night causing my hands to rush over my ears.

Pan didn't seem affected by this at all. He was the one causing it. I had never seen Pan so furious. Baelfire _had_ escaped before and he just did it again. He escaped only seconds before Pan could grab a hold of him...before he could stop him.

I managed to stand to my feet against the strong winds that pulled me back. The storm Pan was creating was nothing compared to the one that took Baelfire away, it wasn't anything close to it. I looked up into the sky to see the clouds turning from their dark grey to bright green, mirroring Pan's eyes. In just a few seconds they began twisting and turning down to the ground, through the trees and around us in a giant circle.

"Emily you must go, it isn't safe here!"

I pulled my attention away from Pan as Fin's voice filled my ears. I found him to the tree by my side, his eyes averted as he stared at Pan cautiously.

"The blasts will wipe everything from here to campus," Fin warned.

I had no time after the words left his mouth. Pan lifted his hands and curled them into fists, a groan leaving his lips as the next lightning strike that came down from the clouds expanded and spread like a wave moving quickly through the trees. I tried to brace myself but there was no stopping the blast as it passed right through me and continued on through the jungle. It felt like a tingling if not burning sensation throughout my body forcing my hand to my chest.

"The next one will be worse," Fin said, "It will reach campus."

All the boys...they have no idea what's happening.

I can't let Pan do this. I know he's mad unlike he ever has been before but I know he doesn't want to do this, not if it means wiping out campus and the lost boys. It just didn't seem possible, not now that he was out of control...but I was the only one here. I had to get through to him somehow.

I grabbed hold of the tree that was holding my weight back from the storm and brought my feet in front of me, one after the other, I slowly managed to get closer to Pan. Fin was nowhere to be seen. Looks like I was on my own...still, that hasn't stopped me before and it wasn't going to be a reason to now.

"Pan!" I shouted over the wind.

He tilted his head and I knew he could hear me but whether he was going to listen was something entirely different.

"Pan, you have to stop this! If you don't you'll kill all of us!"

My face fell as he moved from his still position, his glowing green eyes never blinking as he walked towards me with only a few steps, his anger never fading, not in the slightest. It seemed to only get worse now that I had spoken out.

"I know you were involved in this. Don't think I don't know you poisoned me," Pan growled, "Did you really think you're going to get away with something like that?"

"I've was only trying to get rid of her," I tried to protest, "I told you, I can't do it on my own!"

Pan's expression shifted, confusion settling on his face and that's when I remembered I had told him that in my nightmare. He wasn't really there, I was on my own to face her but I couldn't do it. No matter how many times I tried she would find a way back and she was going to again. Baelfire was able to get her out of my head temporarily but now that he was gone she was going to come back, the next time I closed my eyes she would be there waiting for me.

Pan's POV

Everything was hazy. I felt every muscle stiffen as I watched that portal close taking Baelfire with it. It was a sudden hit...he had escaped again, slipping right from my grasp and I knew this time he wasn't going to come back. I still didn't know the reason why. I should have killed him. I should have killed him the moment I brought him back from that ship but I let him slip away again.

I knew where it had come from. The poison had settled soon after she ran and I knew exactly what it would do. I had let it sink in, take over, spread throughout my body until it was all I could feel. But she was the one that gave it to me, it finally sunk in, it was the last thought I needed for the rage I had been keeping control of to be unleashed. It was all I needed for it to be the only thing that will fill my mind.

My magic had been restrained until now. I let it slow my body down, I let it prepare for what I knew was to come. I let her get away but seeing her stand that close to the portal, watching his escape, just a step away from falling, I knew would give her hope. It was a dangerous hope that I couldn't allow her to have...I couldn't allow anyone to have.

There wasn't much I remembered until her voice finally broke through the storm, distracting me away from my thoughts but not the reason why Baelfire escaped in the first place. She could barely stand, the wind being enough to swipe her feet from under her and I was going to make it worse. I had no intention of stopping this storm. I had let everything go and nothing was going to hold me back.

"I know you were involved in this. Don't think I don't know you poisoned me," I growled letting my words fuel my anger, "Did you really think you're going to get away with something like that?"

I could see the railed up emotion she was holding back, thoughts she needed answers to but there was something she was desperately trying to get rid of, I could see it in her eyes, the same persisting strive she set on each time she faced me. Fear accommodated but behind her reason was motive to do whatever she could, that too came with a stubbornness upfront but I could see now that this was something that she had been fighting against for a while now. Even still, I hardly had the patience to listen anymore, there was nothing more to think about and now with the poisons help, I can let my inner demons unleash, no matter the cost.

"I was only trying to get rid of her," She shouted, "I told you, I can't do it on my own!"

I didn't understand what she meant but I was able to fill in the gaps as I remembered when I had spoken to my shadow after she had pulled me into her vision by accident. Without realising it, she had let me see exactly what she had; only she never knew I was there. I saw her, what she had done to the lost boys, the power she had and how she used it to kill me.

 _"You don't understand. I was completely powerless. She had control over me and everyone else. I wasn't even sure if it was her."_

 _The shadow's eyes narrowed as it moved closer towards me._

 _"It was the girl and what you saw was a vision."_

 _"A vision of what?"_

 _"The future."_

I didn't think it was possible and I still don't. After all, you can't see the future in a place where time stands still, but I'll do whatever it takes to prevent that vision from happening, even if it pays the ultimate price. It seems she wanted the same thing. She was desperate enough to go to Baelfire thinking he could actually be the one to help her. I glared down at her, my fists curling sending two strikes of lightning bolting down from the sky above making her retreat back as much as she could under my gaze. The _pitiful_ girl always makes the wrong choices.

Emily's POV

The ringing in my ears was yet to fade after Pan cast down two lightning strikes by his sides. They didn't harm him in the slightest as he walked closer to me, his green glowing eyes holding mine in a trance until I found myself against the back of a tree. Only then did the light in his eyes subside until his natural ones took place allowing me to now see how sharp they really were, his pupils dilating until only a tint of green circled around them.

The storm remained but the sky above our heads somehow began to settle enough that I could no longer see flashes of light burst through the sky. I thought Pan was calming down but being this close was enough to see that he hadn't.

"You can't do it on your own, is that right?" Pan asked, his voice low, his words barely making it through his clenched jaw.

"Yes-"

"And you actually believed _Baelfire_ would _help_ you?" Pan spat his name like venom.

I parted my lips to say something but Pan continued not giving me the slightest chance.

"He _used_ you. You gave in and helped him first thinking he would actually give you what you wanted in return," Pan chuckled darkly, his lips pursing together in the played out amusement of my failure, "Tell me, did you really get what you wanted? Did he get rid of _her_?"

My face fell and satisfaction remained on his.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, there was only so much I could do in such little time..."_

"I'm guessing he didn't even tell you the best part. There was nothing _he_ could have done to help you. If you do have an inner demon running around in that head of yours, you're on your own to get it out."

I looked up to meet Pan's gaze, I could hear it in his voice. He was taking all this out on Baelfire out of pure hatred. It wasn't hard for him to put him down because this was too easy for him.

"But I'm not," I said to which Pan's chin lifted, his eyes narrowing, "You can, can't you?"

Pan's eyes shimmered.

"I can, but it will take a lot more than just reading your thoughts."

"I don't care."

"Sorry, but you're in no position to get what you want," Pan stood back, his eyes returning their glow and the blasts of lightning that struck the sky. "I'll admit, I didn't want to let you out of here alive and it really won't take much to make sure your friends suffer the same fate as you."

The blasts...if he continues this storm they will all die and it will all be my fault.

"Then I'll make a deal with you," I said quickly.

I know I should regret making that choice but there wasn't anything else I could do. I had to get her out of my head and I had to save my friends.

Pan eyes returned from their glow and he approached me again, his face stiff, the anger not far behind but I knew that he was listening. He was ready to reason, which also meant he might spare my life.

"If it takes more than reading my thoughts then do it, do whatever it takes...but leave my friends- leave everyone alone."

I could see on his face that he was convinced enough but that still didn't settle his anger. I felt a shiver hit my back as he leaned in, teeth gritted I stared into those green eyes, ones that were so mesmerizingly dangerous I couldn't look away.

"I warned you what I would do last time you came close to trying anything like this again and if I wasn't going to get something in return you can mark my words, I _would_ kill you."

There wasn't much I could do but press myself against the tree feeling the pain my back while I watched Pan stare down at me. I couldn't hear the storm anymore even though in the corner of my eyes I could still see green clouds and flashes of light. Everything became quiet between us until Pan moved away allowing my escape.

"Get out of here before I do something I won't regret."

I gave Pan one last look and I noticed something different a shift that wasn't anger; I wasn't sure what it was because I didn't stay to find out. I ran back through the jungle, the light from the storm was enough to help me see better, the green beams passing through the trees and fading as I was soon back at campus.

My feet stepped uneasily across the grass opening as I made my way to my hut, my eyes staring at the ground. I should be relieved that Pan wasn't going to hurt anyone, that he let me go with my life and...without any punishment. But there was one thing that couldn't leave my mind.

I climbed the steps to my hut, opening the door only to look back and see the storm above the trees of the jungle slowly dying, but the green light still remained unsettled, as did my thoughts.

 _"It will take a lot more than just reading your thoughts..."_

I had no idea what Pan was planning to do but I said I would do whatever it took to get her out of my head. If that meant Pan being the one to help me then so be it.

Will's POV

I rubbed my eyes awake before I even had a chance to finally sleep, a bright capturing my attention. I sat up and my eyes adjusted. I stared at the small window by my hut door that was casting a green beam of light across my room.

I pulled myself out of bed, keeping my eyes on the window as I slowly approached it. My hand rose to my hut door, placing firmly against it as I pushed it open. A gust of wind flooded my hut as it rushed past me.

It was only when I stepped out before the first step that I saw in the distance was a storm hovering over one single part of the jungle, the rest of the sky clear as night. Green clouds covered the treetops and flashes of light brought them alight, the claps of thunder sounding through the sky and filling my ears. That's how I knew he escaped. Baelfire escaped again.

I looked around campus but none of the other boys were awake. I thought I should wake Ethan and Ben but I ignored that thought as I saw Felix's suddenly passing through campus. I hid behind my hut door, closing it silently, leaving only the smallest gap so I could see him.

He stopped in front of my hut facing the storm, his expression looked more concerned than I had ever seen it before. He continued on the gravel path and once he was away from my hut and grabbed my cloak and wrapped it over my shoulders pulling the hood over my head.

I kept low as I followed Felix across campus, trailing behind enough that I knew he wouldn't be able to see me or hear me. I managed to sneak up on Pan, Felix or any of the other lost boys weren't a problem.

He continued, keeping his path set as he made his way into the jungle.

Where are you going?

I followed silently behind, making my way through the jungle avoiding the main path as it narrowed growing closer to the beach. The sand-mixed-dirt grew thicker making it easier to avoid being heard by Felix but I still kept my distance until he finally stopped and waited in the middle of the path.

Before I had time to question anything Pan appeared before Felix, but to my surprise, he almost fell forward. A groan left Pan's mouth and Feix instantly rushed to his side, concern covering his features as he too looked surprised to see Pan in such a state.

"Pan-"

Felix couldn't get the words out as Pan reached for his neck and slammed him back into the tree behind him. I could hear Pan's angered breaths from here, I watched with wide eyes as he held Felix's neck, cutting his breath short. Felix gasped for air, his hands pulling at Pan's wrist. Pan held him there before finally looking him in the eyes, realising straight away of what he was doing and instantly let him go.

Felix fell against the tree getting his breath back. Pan moved away from Felix, his anger never retrieving as his chest rose and fell in sudden breaths. Felix stood to his feet. He wasn't angry at all, he was more concerned than before.

"He's gone," Pan spat, "Baelfire...he escaped again."

Felix's features changed at this, concern shifting to anger.

"I should have killed him as soon as I saw him get off that ship," Pan growled and Felix turned his attention out to the beach.

"About that...they haven't left."

My eyes widened as I caught every word.

Pan turned following Felix's sight and finally, his breaths were calmed but his expression was far from it.

"What do we do?" Felix asked, his attention turning back to Pan who was still staring out to the beach.

I couldn't help but remember what he told me before his escape, the warning, the pirates, the switch...all of it.

It brought back a feeling I hadn't had in a long time, a hope that what I thought was impossible might have a chance at succeeding. It was enough for me to finally gather the courage I had lost.

My eyes set on the ship that remained still on the quiet night sea.

"If he can get in...maybe we can get out."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was honestly quite fun to write eyebrows turning into a spastic again.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long. I had a few writer's block issues again as well as a lack of motivation. I work hard to make sure I'm happy with what I write before I give you an update and not just rush through it because I want my readers to enjoy my work. I hope you can forgive me and still stick with this book until its end. I do quite like writing long chapters so I hope you guys can roll with that.**

 **Anyway...back to the chapter!**

 **How did you guys find poisoned Pan?**

 **Baelfire's escaped again...but not without giving some important last words to Emily and not only her but someone else...**

 **Emily has been forced to make the unthinkable decision and strike a deal with Pan no matter what it will cost her.**

 **Find out what happens next chapter!**

 **Also I'm curious, what do you guys think about Fin?**

 **Do you really think Baelfire left with so little to tell or is there something going on that we don't know about yet?**

 **Please let me know what you think! It helps me a ton and motivates me to write. I appreciate all of your comments so thank you if you do!**

 **I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **\- zimbardo**


	60. Sundown

Will's POV

I could hardly sleep.

It didn't matter if I shut my eyes or left them wide open. Too much has happened for me to think about anything else, so I lay awake instead, leading every thought to play out as they had been since I managed to sneak away from Pan and Felix. I couldn't stay for much longer, even though I was well hidden under the ferns, even with the sand silencing my footsteps, I couldn't risk being so close to Pan, to listen in and get caught before I could get myself out of there. It wasn't an option.

My plan was to follow Felix. I had no idea Pan would suddenly show up. Now that I was thinking about it, he had used his magic to appear but his effortless movements were brought down this night as he had struggled to regain himself, his features creasing as though it had pained him to do so. It was so unlike him that both Felix and I shared the same reaction of seeing Pan in such an unexpected state. I could see something was different; I wouldn't call it weakness as his instincts soon shot alive, his hand reaching for Felix's throat, grip tightening around his neck without a second thought causing our most loyal lost boy to pale before he could even speak a word. _There_ was Pan's strength and it seemed almost heightened, out of control to the point that Pan himself wasn't aware of what he was doing.

That explained why he suddenly snapped out of it and let Felix go before he could do any permanent damage. It was enough to have me retreating back while Pan was distracted. I had followed and got caught by him just the other day. If I got caught again while he was like this...I had no idea what he was going to do with me. But I couldn't ignore the unsettling weight that pulled at my stomach the moment I had reached campus. That feeling...as much as I liked how easy it was, I knew there was something terribly wrong. I was able to quickly retreat back inside my hut without either of the two noticing a thing, and I had overheard their conversation which was definitely intended on being kept secret - at least for now.

 _"They haven't left..."_

Pan won't be able to keep it a secret for long. By the time the sun rises the boys will have sensed something was different, if not Pan than Baelfire's escape. I have seen those beams of light before. The storm he created in the clouds above the jungle was no coincidence, the flashing beams of light, the crackling of thunder echoing across the island and the unruly danger I knew would follow only happened when there was nothing left of him to maintain, nothing more than the one emotion he knew well to keep under control. Baelfire's escape must have been what triggered it, I don't think anything else could have. Pan had plans set out to do something far worse than kill the boy. To trap him inside the barrier was a fate far worse than death. I just hadn't expected Baelfire to beat him to it, to escape the island again before Pan could get to him first.

I knew this because I was there...I got to Baelfire before Pan.

It wasn't too long after this night had drawn longer than most, the bonfire's flames subsiding to small flickers of light bringing the last of the lost boys to their huts. Ben had turned in for the night too, with my help I had dragged him most of the way to his hut, his complaints about a stomach ache was the last thing I needed to hear after Pan forced my ears to bleed. I was able to get Pan to use his magic to heal them but his attention was quickly and urgently focused elsewhere as he soon disappeared. Still, the silence of campus that came after was soothing enough while it lasted. That was when I had seen a figure cross through the line of jungle, their movements intending to not be seen but I had enough experience with sneaking around to know this wasn't just any unusual behaviour.

I had shot to my feet and ran after them, my thoughts already pulling together the pieces that suggested the only boy stupid enough to be running around so carelessly after curfew, other than myself, was Baelfire. Sure, he had definitely been one of the best trained lost boys, running in the darkness of the night was just as easy as day, his pace never haltering as he bolted ahead. Lucky enough for me, he was the one to teach me everything I know...and he was good, but he has been away for some time giving me the upper hand. What did surprise me was he seemed to have known it was me the whole time, his pace slowing to a stop as I began to reach him. I found the nearest tree, hiding within the undergrowth but Baelfire was smarter than that.

"You can come out now, William."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy who kept his back turned to me yet still managed to pick up exactly where I stood. Taking a breath I stood out into the opening, meeting Baelfire's gaze as he turned around to face me, his expression mostly calm but I could see he was tense, he was just trying not to show it.

"How did you know it was me?"

I had felt it the moment of Baelfire's return, a known sense that something about him didn't match up...that Baelfire's reason for coming back to the island was meant to be kept secret. He always had a way of knowing things he shouldn't, it made him smarter, but I didn't think it would be enough to get him past Pan.

"Will, I thought I trained you better than that," Baelfire sighed, his attention shifting to the ground.

I fed my hand under the thin material of my shirt, my fingers resting on either side of the cold blade where my small dagger lay at rest. I could hear the metal grazing the belt loop as I lifted it slow enough to not be noticed by Baelfire. Turning the sharper edge in my hand I placed a strong grip on the handle before tossing it between the trees, the silver flickering under the light of the moon, not skipping a heartbeat before it caught Baelfire to the tree behind him, the blade stabbing into the trunk holding the now torn thick layers of clothing at his shoulder swiftly keeping him there.

"You did."

Baelfire remained unfazed as he turned to the weapon.

"Not a scratch," He assessed pulling out the dagger from the tree, "It's good to see you haven't lost your touch."

"I could say the same for you," I challenged as I approached him slowly.

Baelfire grinned at this.

"I knew it was only a matter of time that you would confront me but with the help of your new friend, things have become a little more complicated than I had hoped. I guess that doesn't matter now since she has proven herself to be quite helpful."

I gritted my teeth, "What did you make her do?"

"Nothing she can't handle, Will. But I did promise her something...something I can't give her now because I'm out of time," He mumbled the last of his words before his eyes met mine, "What do you know of her visions?"

I furrowed my brows, my hands loosening from the pressure I had forced on them.

"The nightmares? They're only dreams," I insisted but even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"I'm afraid they're much more than that," Baelfire began, the concern in his voice becoming more prominent as his eyes met mine, "The lost boys told me about the test of facing your darkest fear."

"She defeated her darkest fear. She made it through the barrier just like everyone else," I defended but my words grew quite once I noticed the changed expression on Baelfire's face.

"And she brought _it_ throughwith her."

My face fell as Emily's words came rushing back to me. I thought they _were_ just bad dreams, nightmares that had been keeping her awake all this time but it was clear she hadn't been the same since that test finished. She was relieved it was over but something was weighing her down. Maybe I had been avoiding the truth but I knew there _was_ something wrong. I just couldn't put sense to it until now.

 _"I can't get her out of my head, Will. She won't go away..."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Me...my darkest fear."_

 _"Emily, you faced your fear in the test-"_

 _"Then how did I get through the barrier! How did I defeat her if I can still see her...if she's really here, how did I pass that test!"_

"It's only going to get worse from now," Baelfire warned, breaking me away from my thoughts, "There is a side of her that's been twisting in her mind since that test. It will continue to feed and corrupt her thoughts until she gives in slowly to a side that wants the weakest parts of her gone. If that happens she will have no choice but to become what she can only see to be herself."

 _"She is after something she despises and she thinks that once I give it up, we will become the same. It's as if she wants a part of me gone."_

 _"What part?"_

 _"The good part..."_

"How do you know all this?" I asked, my tone lowering as I glared at him, "How do you know so much about her?"

Baelfire sighed, "You're asking the wrong questions, Will."

I clenched my teeth together but I couldn't help but listen to Baelfire knowing he was right.

"What do I do?"

"There's not much you can do. She will have to do this on her own," Baelfire remarked, conscious of the way I reacted.

I watched as Baelfire's attention snapped behind him, his hand gripping the handle of the dagger tightly, his arms stiffening by his sides as that same apprehended look in his eyes returned.

"You said you're out of time," I repeated his words knowingly which caused him to turn back to me with a glint in his eyes.

"You would be smart to not follow me any further than this, Will."

Of course he was going to try it again. He had escaped before, but at this time, I couldn't be sure he would get away. That doesn't mean I was going to try and stop him. As tempting as it always is, I couldn't do it. I wasn't finished on this island. Not yet.

"Pan will try and stop you but I won't. I only want to know why you came back."

Baelfire could see I had backed down and relief filled his eyes.

"Fin was right to warn you I would be coming back to Neverland," Baelfire said softly, the sympathy hinted in his voice hadn't gone unnoticed as my face fell. "I know your lost memories were returned after the test."

Fin...

How did he know so much about Fin...about Emily...about _me_.

I tried to ignore the tears brimming my eyes as I finally made sense of Fin's message. It had been so long ago but I couldn't get it out of my head, it was always there. Now that I heard it from Baelfire, it all made sense.

 _"There's someone coming to the island..."_

 _"That person is very important..."_

 _"Will...the person coming is your key to escape."_

 _"He is the receiver and once arrived...must return."_

He had been warning me this whole time.

"You're the receiver?" I questioned faintly and Baelfire nodded.

"You must understand, there are some things I have to keep secret but I _am_ going to help you, Will," Baelfire said sternly, "Fin was right, I must return but I'm not going to turn my back on the rest of you. I'll tell you what you need to know..."

The thoughts had been replaying in my mind for a while now, so much that the early morning beams of sunlight had shone through the small window of my hut without my notice. I sat up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes before making my way to the door. I had to speak to Emily, I knew I had to help her but more importantly, I had to explain everything.

I didn't have time to react as my hut door was forcefully pushed open before I could take a step outside. Pan stood in the doorway with a menacing glare, exhaling deep angered breaths as he strode inside toward me, slamming the door shut behind him and grabbing me before I could move.

"You're coming with me," Pan glowered as we disappeared out of my hut.

Emily's POV

Waking up this early in the morning was nothing unusual for any of us. Hunting began at daybreak and the sun was just rising over the treetops, simmering down on campus in a bright glow and bringing with it the humidity from the jungle. On the far side of campus, past the bonfire and set in the distance were clear blue skies towering over the jungle. It was a brand new day and what happened last night could have well been all a dream, just another nightmare, but I had seen it all for myself...the poison turning Pan out of control, the storm that almost destroyed everything, Baelfire's last and final words before his escape...and the deal.

Everyone had settled in the center of campus gathered in their usual groups talking among themselves until Pan had suddenly appeared. I noticed his expression shift once everyone's attention was drawn to him but I seemed to have been the only one. None of them knew what happened last night and after what I saw happen, it was probably for the best. I could see the poison had worn off him but that anger still remained in his eyes as they locked with mine for a brief moment before pulling away to assert the boys who listened for his orders.

"Where is he?" Ben groaned.

I looked through the groups of boys gathered around campus but I couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Will's usually late for our early morning training sessions, you know how he is," Ethan shrugged only for Ben to turn to him with a brow lifted.

" _Emily_ is usually the one late for early morning training sessions, she can't wake up in time," Ben argued before his blue eyes turned to me with a defensive grin, "Uh, no offense pretty lady."

I chuckled, "None taken. He is right though," I admitted to Ethan who sighed.

"See!" Ben exclaimed.

I couldn't help but think back to what Pan had said last night.

 _"It really won't take much to make sure your friends suffer the same fate as you..."_

"Ben would you relax! He won't risk it, not after what happened the other day. He'll be at training," Ethan muttered but even I could see him glancing around at the boys to find him, "Either that or he's gone to do something stupid again."

"Risk it my ass. That boy _is_ the risk," Ben grumbled as he began walking after the group of boys that set off for the training area, Ethan and I following behind him watching him stomp with blank faces.

Before I could turn off the gravel path to follow the rest, my thoughts had slowed me down until I was forced to focus on what I had been avoiding. Most of the branches cut off my view but I glanced back to see Pan walking in the opposite direction of the main path, his eyes sharp and his strides set as he entered through the jungle. I wanted to continue with the rest of the boys to the training area and pretend I hadn't seen anything but I was left staring at the empty sight of campus. I knew something was wrong; there wasn't much I had to do to persuade myself to follow Pan.

Maybe it _was_ a bad idea, after last night I should be keeping my distance but that was all the more reason to follow him. I couldn't just expect him to return back to his _normal_ -psychotic self - if it were even possible, not after Baelfire's second escape. I wasn't the only one who had my suspicions of Baelfire, Will did too, he wanted to find out just as much as I did and I had a feeling wherever Pan ended up Will would be there too.

I ran along the gravel path, passing quickly by the huts until I reached where Pan had stood. Behind the two huts stood the wall of jungle that cut around the whole of campus. I wasted no time as I pushed through the first line of ferns and moved under the lower branches, my feet stumbling until I looked ahead and saw Pan walking in the distance. I followed, sticking to the larger tree roots that were easier to walk over while keeping my attention on Pan. I was sure I had reached close enough but he had disappeared just seconds later. I sighed in defeat, catching my breath back but as I moved away from the tree and stared ahead I instantly shot back around the trunk, my knees collapsing as I fell to the tree roots.

"No no no, please," I mumbled as those golden glowing eyes remained ingrained in my mind, "It can't be her...not now."

"Oh _Emily_ ," She chimed, her voice clear as if she was standing right beside me, "Did you miss me?"

I struggled to stand to my feet, my skin grazing against the rough surface of the tree as I pulled myself up, my chest rising ever so slightly as I took in small gasps of air. I knew she was right behind me, I knew she was waiting for me to make my move, to show myself and face her. She had only been gone for less than a day but it was enough for me to forget how horrifying it truly is to have her inside my head.

"Oh dear, I can see you have been through quite a lot."

Her words twisted in mocking remorse as I hesitantly moved away from the tree. I met with her eyes first, staring into the golden-flared glow, then finding the black veins that lined her skin and disappeared beneath her torn clothes. I had seen it all before but I couldn't see us as the same.

"I must say, your new friend did surprise me but I'm afraid there wasn't anything the boy could do to help you," I watched a sly grin peak through her lips, "Did you really think he could keep me out of your head?" She sneered.

I kept still as she moved forward.

"I think you're forgetting, we are the same. I'm always going to be here with you, in _here_ ," She raised her arm pointing to her head.

That was one nightmare I remembered all too well and my own words had haunted me ever since.

 _"I can toy with your mind for as long as I want, that is until you finally accept that we are the same..."_

I had kept quiet in the past, I would tremble in fear that each time I shut my eyes she would be there waiting for me but now, I managed to calm myself down enough that I was able to speak.

"You may be in my head but we are _not_ the same," I said firmly which brought a glint to her glowing eyes, "And I'm going to get you out."

A chuckle left her lips but there was no amusement in it. All she wanted was for me to give in, I had learned that the hard way and now that I know, I'm going to spend every waking moment proving myself wrong. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I don't become anything like her.

"Careful now. I knew you weren't ready before but you are learning quickly. Even still, it won't be fast enough. Your time is almost up to choose," She warned, the underlying threat following in her tone. "Don't think it will be easy. I'll be waiting for you there, where the sun meets the water's edge. I hope you put up a good fight, it will be rather disappointing if you don't but it will make it much easier for _you_ to lose."

I was left with her final words echoing in my ears as she disappeared from where she stood. The sounds of the jungle were slowly brought back but what returned with it made the pits of my stomach sink, my eyes widening as I recognised the agonizing shouts of pain that tore through the jungle.

Will's POV

I had no time to adjust my eyes to where Pan had made us appear to as his grip remained curled in the material of my shirt, using all his strength to lift my feet from the ground and throw me backward against a tree. My back was the first to hit, then my head which instantly hung forward from the impact. Through blurred vision, I tried to focus on the ground but all my weight fell forward with it until I felt a sharp tug at my hair causing a painful hiss to leave my lips. Pan appeared at that moment, keeping me there and forcing my head up so I could see his blown pupils; the light green barely visible as he stared down at me, fuming with rage. I glared at him as his stance purposely worsened the throbbing pain in my back, my muscles aching while he stood over me with ease having no intention of letting me go.

"What the hell are you-"

My words were quickly cut off as he unlocked his fingers from the strands of hair he held back, his hand moving too fast for me to notice until his grip immediately tightened around my neck trapping the air from my lungs. My eyes widened and my hands shot straight to my neck as I began pulling at his death-grip, trying to pry it off. Pan simply let out an irritated huff, his eyes still up in flames but his grip steadily continued constricting my throat.

"Now if I remember correctly, this moment seems a little familiar, don't you think?" Pan sneered as he glanced to his tightened grip, "The only difference now is I don't think I feel like letting go."

I could feel the blood rushing to my head, the pressure rising as I gasped for air only to end up choking. Pan took no shame in tightening his hand, his fingers digging further into my skin. Whatever I had seen last night, that weakness...it was gone. He was back and I had done exactly what he told me not to do and I knew I was going to pay for it.

"You'd think after that _unfortunate_ incident that you would actually listen to me but instead you went and got yourself caught, _again_."

My eyes widened and Pan smirked, the green flecks in his eyes that were left still shone brightly.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily without me noticing," Pan scoffed, "Even before the poison wore off, I knew you were there listening until you got scared enough to run."

Poison? That had to be it. There was no other way. That explains why Baelfire was so tense when I had spoken to him before his escape, he had poisoned Pan.

"You're not going anywhere now. I know you had some part in his escape, don't think for a second you could fool me into thinking it was just the girl. You're going to tell me _exactly_ why Baelfire came back to Neverland."

I could feel the swelling around my neck once Pan finally let go allowing me to cough first then gasp for the air I so desperately needed. I struggled to breathe. It had all quickly rushed to my head at once as scattered white patches began clouding my vision, my legs almost falling from under me if it weren't for Pan keeping me stuck against this tree.

"I d-don't know! I didn't...e-even see him!" I forced out a lie.

I couldn't tell Pan the truth, no matter what he does. He can't know what Baelfire told me. Emily's nightmares, his plan...all of it. Pan cannot know. It could ruin everything.

There wasn't a second Pan waited before he grabbed hold of me, using his magic to disappear the two of us to the highest branches of the tree. Pan was already two steps ahead, grabbing my arm before I could land. With one push I was brought down to the branch with such force I could feel the wind getting kicked out of my lungs while the smaller connecting branches had trembled at the impact, tearing off their leaves and sending them floating to the ground.

The pain in my back had completely slipped my mind until now. It felt as if something had snapped inside causing a pained cry to escape my lips, all of which Pan ignored as he stood over me with a dangerous glare.

"Let's try that again."

I wanted to curl my legs to my chest, do anything I could to protect myself against Pan but there was nothing stopping me from falling off this branch. Any movement would lead to one slip and there was no chance I would be able to catch my own weight if I tried. I could only stare up at him; my voice hoarse as I tried to speak but it was all I had left. Fighting back was pointless but I wasn't intending on giving in so easily, not to Pan.

"Even if I did know, why the hell do you think I would tell _you_ ," I spat.

I watched his face fall in fury, his nostrils flaring as he reached down and grabbed my collar, lifting me to my feet with ease until I could no longer feel the branch beneath me.

"You won't tell me but you will tell those friends of yours," Pan spoke through gritted teeth, "How long do you think it will take until one of them snaps? You're putting yourself in the same position as before and we both know what that did to you. It broke you apart."

I struggled against Pan's grip but settled as his words sank in. There were flames burning inside him, a surge of anger that was erupting more than it ever had before. It was easy for him to use it against me, Pan knew this because he was there. It was so long ago but with my memories returned I can see it clearly, how it happened that night...and what I had gone through after it was over.

"Don't tell me you're going to risk them getting involved in something you have no control over. You know what I'll do," Pan eyes sharped, the flecks of green becoming more prominent, "You couldn't even protect Fin...how are you going to protect them?"

I bit my lips as tears threatened to cut the corners of my eyes. They burned as I lashed out at Pan, my nails digging into the skin of his hands that held me still in the air.

"Don't you dare say his name!" I shouted, my throat tearing, "You k-killed him! He did nothing to you and you took his life!" I almost screamed.

Pan pulled me down to my feet but before I could feel the branch he had brought the both of us back leaving me with the impact as his grip remained. My back jolting forward instantly as it snapped against the trunk of the tree, a broken cry leaving my mouth as those unfazed green eyes glared down on me. There was that same tortured feeling of something snapping inside, only this time we both heard it.

My legs strained beneath me and I was sure they would collapse but all I was able to do was sink against the tree as Pan still made an effort to hold me still. It was as if he wanted me to wait out the last moments before he ended my life, make me watch as he tore me down until there was nothing left. That thought had always been sitting in the back of my mind for the longest time.

Why hasn't Pan killed me yet?

I had always been on the other end of his sharpened dagger. I had suffered for so long and been so close to death it felt too real. It was worse when I was on my own, before I had Emily here, before Ethan and Ben...before Fin. Pan had always hated it. They were a distraction, a reason to fight against him and a hope to find a way out of here. I just couldn't stand the thought of him taking any of them away. His words were thrown in pure anger but I know he meant every word.

I blinked slowly leaving a burning warmth to fall down my skin. My silent tears fell fast and I had no shame in looking Pan in the eyes. His expression would never share the same as mine; it never has and never will. There was no place for it, no need for someone as powerful as Pan.

"What do you want me to do, _pity_ you?" Pan said impassively, the twist in his words reciting without care.

"I want you to let me go," I hissed.

Pan yanked me to the side, away from the trunk of the tree so I was now leaning on the tips of my feet over the edge of the branch. I found my breath cut short as Pan smirked down at me, my eyes widening as I felt his grip loosening ever so slightly.

"I can do that," Pan glanced down to the ground before meeting my gaze, "But it will be very painful."

I flinched as he extended his arm quickly so that I was tilted back towards the ground, my feet barely able to stand against the branch. My grip instantly tightened around his wrist causing a dark snicker to leave his lips. I could feel the sweat building against my hairline, my back failing miserably to cope with its building pain while I waited, only a moment from falling to my death. I wasn't sure where it came from but a sudden rush wiped it away. I glared up at Pan who looked almost taken back by my change.

"You're not going to get what you want, haven't you figured that out by now?"

I dared to push him at this point but I didn't have a choice, either way, I was going to have to face him but telling him the truth is something I'll never let spill.

"Baelfire's gone. He managed to actually _poison_ you to escape again and believe when I say he's _never_ coming back."

That spark in his eyes was brought to life, his jaw clenching shut as he pulled me forward with a sharp breath. I could see behind the anger that there was a knowing look hidden within his eyes, that threating my life was the easiest part. He held it in his hands, thrived on the pain he caused and took pleasure in watching those suffer for it but he always knew more, he always had the upper hand. Just when I thought we were levelled he pulled me back to my senses, targeting what he knew would challenge any kind of advantage I thought I had.

"He wasn't the one that poisoned me and he certainly wouldn't have made it another second if it weren't for that girl," Pan spat.

I found myself still, brows furrowed together and my lips parting slowly, "Emily poisoned you?"

I could hear the disbelief in my voice.

Pan let out a light scoff but a smirk remained on his face.

"Looks like you're not the only one hiding something," Pan teased mockingly before his voice became stern, "It seems I'm going to get more out of that girl than you."

My eyes widened has Pan suddenly released his grip from my shirt. I felt my weight fall backward, my stomach sinking and my feet slipping from the branch. I watched my surroundings move slowly as Pan turned, in the midst of taking a step forward across the branch when I extended my arm as far as it would let me. I grabbed the hem of his sleeve, my sudden hold capturing Pan's attention at once, his eye wide as they found mine and realised what exactly was happening. His weight was pulled from the branch and over the edge as I brought him down with me, the thought of letting go abandoning from my mind completely. I was determined to live.

If I was going down, he was coming down with me.

The air had rushed past the two of us as did the branches. I looked past Pan to see the treetops getting smaller and I knew in a few seconds the ground would break our fall. The light brought down from the sky blurred with the trees mixing the two together causing my vision to fade and clear quickly. It could have been the shades of the trees but I was sure I had seen that green shimmering somewhere before. It had covered my eyes making them heavy enough to feel as though I was falling asleep. I wasn't sure where Pan had gone until I felt the sudden hit.

I felt something move from beneath my head and I turned with it to see Pan beside me on the ground, eyes staring at me in shock, his chest heaving as he lifted himself from the ground. Climbing to his knees first, he took in short breaths before standing to his feet. There was no sound to his movements, only a faint ringing that filled my ears. I could only look up at him. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything except for a thick watery substance dripping from my nose and slowly running down the side of my face.

Emily's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, finding my path across moss-covered tree roots that rose up from the ground. Twisting together with near-by trees they spread across the jungles floor, towering over the ferns below that cut through any patched space they left behind. Weaving past tree trunks became harder as they grew thicker, my eyes traveling up to the treetops that passed streams of light through their highest branches. The thin disjointed stands of my loose hair began sticking to my forehead and around my neck as the trapped moisture in the air became almost suffocating, the wind filling my ears as its howls could be heard above the trees, moving the overlapping branches and brushing their leaves together.

Will's shouts began to disturb the quiet sounds of the jungle as his cries of pain grew louder sending his voice through to me. I knew I was getting close enough to track where he could be and eventually I reached a sudden stop, turning in every direction, my heart racing and my breaths leaving in short huffs from my parted lips. It wasn't until I heard the snaps of the branches above me that I turned to the treetops, my eyes widening as I looked up in horror to see both Pan and Will crushing through the branches beneath them as they tumbled through the air. They were falling quickly.

A tight pull at my chest brought tears to my eyes, my legs lifting with quick heavy steps only to stumble back as I watched them hit the ground before me. There was no time to think, it was all there in front of me. I watched the green shimmer leave their bodies, specks of the sparkling substance floating above them before disappearing in the air. Pan removed his arm from under Will's head, crouching beside him before rising to his feet. He moved away from his body while Will remained still on the ground.

"What have you done!" I shouted at Pan who turned to me as I collapsed to his side.

Will's eyes remained unfocused as they stared at the trees above, blood staining his cheek, falling down from his nose and across his face. I could see he was trying but he could barely move; his fingers trembling as they brushed between the strands of grass. His eyes finally met mine and I could see the pain in them. I curled my fists and I lifted myself from the ground, ignoring the strain in my legs as I turned back to Pan.

"Heal him," I demanded.

Pan simply shifted his gaze from Will to me, his indifferent expression enough to tell me he had no interest in doing anything of the kind.

"This was his own fault. All he had to do was listen to me," Pan argued dismissively but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"We had a deal, now heal him!" I raised my voice firmly which brought Pan's attention back to me with a raised brow.

He passed me with daunting eyes as I knew he would. If I had no leverage, getting Pan to do something like this; use his magic, especially for Will, wouldn't be possible...but we had a deal. I was willing to do whatever it took to get rid of her but our agreement meant he would leave the rest of them alone, that they would be safe.

I watched carefully, my breath finally easing as Pan stood over Will, his arm extending and with it formed a soft green light that rested beneath his hand. Pan moved his arm above Will's body and the small ball of light began breaking apart, the pieces slowly falling down to his body until it was completely surrounding him. The brightest parts drifted, moving to his back, legs, and head where they stayed for a moment until Pan rested his arm by his side again. The glow around Will's body slowly faded, nothing more than flickers of light had eventually disappeared. Will let in a sharp breath and sat up from the ground, confusion filling his empty expression until he glared up at Pan.

"I told you to leave her out of this! I said not to make any more deals with her!" Will shouted abruptly as he shot to his feet.

He must have heard what I said. I noticed the smirk return back to Pan's face having no shame in almost killing him.

"I wasn't the one to make the deal."

Pan's pretend innocence did nothing to mask the satisfied look on his face as he watched Will's angered expression lighten as he shifted towards me.

"Emily, what..." he paused, his brows pulling together and my chest heaved, "what did you do?"

"Will, I have no other choice just let me explain it to you-"

"She's the one that asked me for help," Pan interrupted causing my jaw to clench as his taunting eyes met mine.

Will paid no attention to Pan as he stared at me, the sadness and disappointment clear as his shoulders sunk hesitantly. Pan made an effort to really play it out and it was working. I couldn't have this happen, not like it had before. It drove us apart because Will was misled by Pan. I couldn't see him go through that again. I just needed to explain myself.

"You're the only one that can get her out of my head, that's why I made our deal. I said I would do what it takes but I'm not keeping this from him," I confronted Pan but that didn't make Will feel any more at ease as Pan moved away from him.

"Whatever it takes?" Pan asked while approaching me.

"That's what I said."

Will's POV

There was nothing I could do for her now. I didn't want to believe it to be true but she had gone to Pan, even if it was a last resort...she made the deal with him. I could see her arms shaking by her sides, the sweat dampening her hair and the frustration striking her creased features as she tried to deal with Pan. I knew exactly what he was doing. I had gone down this path with Pan several times before, more than I can count, I've seen how he manipulates people but only once had Emily been involved before. I had refused to see the truth in front of me, I ignored her and I grew to hate her for what she did until I found out the truth. All that happened then was because of Pan and I wasn't going to let him do that again, not to her but this was Pan...I know how his deals work but never had I seen anyone else risk making one with him.

I knew she was willing to do anything. She would never make a deal with Pan if she had no other option. If Baelfire was right and her visions are going to turn her...change her into something else, she must know it too, she must be trying to stop it from happening. The only problem was Pan. If he can't get what he wants out of someone straight away, he'll tear them down until they had it over themselves. Emily has no idea what she's getting herself into.

"Well if that's the case, I sure hope those nightmares prepared you for what you're about to face," Pan warned leaving my curled fists to loosen as I listened to his words carefully. "The only way for this to work is through a dream sequence."

My eyes widened and I stepped forward hesitantly, a rush of anger soon barging through my body as I now understood exactly what Pan was planning to do.

"No!" I shouted as I stormed to Pan, "No way! You can't take that risk! Emily please, you have no idea-"

I felt my throat swell, my voice instantly cutting off as Pan had turned back to me, his motion was all it took to weigh my feet, keeping them still and preventing me from moving any further. I could feel his magic seizing my body down, straining my muscles and pulling them back with no more than a glance. He turned back to Emily who seemed startled at my reaction, confusion twisting her expression.

Emily's POV

Pan's eyes had returned to mine filled with dark green flecks; anticipation awaiting as he drew closer now that Will was quiet.

"This is her deal. Now tell me, do you want my help or not?" Pan asked, the impatient warning leading his tone, "Let me make this very clear. I'm giving you the option to choose, but choose wrong and know that you will never get this chance again and that demon will continue feeding on your mind forever."

That very thought had finally sunk in bringing a cold shiver across my skin. To have her with me forever would be more than just a nightmare. I couldn't bear it now that she was so close to getting what she wants. This was what she was talking about, the final choice I would have to make, this was it...and Pan knew it too. I made this deal and I was prepared to do anything if it meant she would be gone forever, that I would never have to face those glowing eyes again. I had been cowering away for too long, hiding in the shadows and letting her take over my thoughts has been my mistake all along. This whole time she has been the one to find me first but now I knew that confronting her was going to be the only way to let her go and free myself. If Pan has a way that will get rid of her for good, I'll take it. Even thinking that; there was no possible way I could trust Pan. I can't afford to play any more of his twisted games. I need to know everything before I get to her. I need to know exactly what he is planning to do. Judging by Will's reaction, this wasn't going to be easy but nothing was ever easy here.

 _"It will take a lot more than just reading your thoughts..."_

I drew out a short breath and lifted my eyes from the ground facing up to those that never left mine.

"I want her out of my head and you're going to help me," I determined confidently causing Pan to step back with a satisfied smirk. "You're going to explain to me _exactly_ what you will to do and Will stays," I demanded.

Our burning glare was broken. Pan indicated his agreeance as Will stumbled forward, finally free of Pan's magic. I made my way over to him quickly facing his bleak expression until I reached his side. Will turned to me, his features creased, his lips parting to speak but he couldn't find the words as a sharp gasp left his mouth. My vision faltered, darkening for only a second as though I had blinked, my stomach twisting at once until my feet stumbled to the new flat surface. I found Will still standing by my side as the two of us turned to our new surroundings which I recognised straight away to be my hut. Will and I both stared across the small room where Pan stood.

"He can stay all he likes. No one can help you once the dream sequence begins," Pan said as he slowly made his way around the room, "Only I can get you to sundown but from there, you're on your own."

Those very words had brought back what Pan had said just last night.

 _"If you do have an inner demon running around in that head of yours, you're on your own to get it out..."_

"The dream sequence is a made-up reality of magic; a bridge for you to find her. In the darkest parts of your mind, what you see will be what you fear most and if that is the truth, you will see her...only this time there is no waking up."

My face fell as I let the words sink in.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice barely at a whisper, "What happens if I fail?"

There was an eery silence that filled the dimly lit room. Even during the midday, streams of light struggled to purse its way through every chipped gap of wood, the small window by the door keeping a soft golden glow at our feet, cutting its way over the corners of the bed. I heard a dreaded inhale beside me and Will eventually lifted his head, his hazed eyes that had been staring down at his feet were now brought to me. Still caught in his thoughts, his shaken unhopeful eyes hardly met mine.

"The dream sequence will never end," He mumbled.

"Once you face her you will do it alone. Don't bother calling anyone for help because we won't hear it. This will all be happening inside your head which means it will be up to you to get yourself out and wake up," Pan continued.

I turned to him and he tilted his head up, dark green eyes staring down at me testingly.

"If you succeed, you will have nothing more to fear."

I moved to my bed finding my legs drop hastily as I sat by the edge. My fingers brushed; lacing together as I kept them resting in my lap. There were too many thoughts for me to focus on but they were not important now. What I need to do now was make my own decision. To risk it all means I would get her out of my head. There was no other way. I was going into this blindly but that's how it has been from the very start. I know what I'm up against, I've faced her many times now but this was different. If I fail, I won't return.

Could I really get rid of her for good?

If I do this...she will be gone.

I felt a soft grip around my arm and turned to Will who had sat by my side, ignoring Pan's impatient glare. I could see his balled-up fists, his bent stiffened arms resting by his sides as he fiddled with the tied, platted grass that still remained sitting around his wrist, partly covered by his long sleeves. I noticed he tends to do that when he's anxious. It felt like such a long time ago when I had given that to him. I smiled down fondly as it brought back such a clear memory. It was only when he stopped that I looked up to his withering expression, the smile instantly vanishing from my face.

"Emily please, listen to me," Will spoke urgently, his voice laced with concern, "If this doesn't work, you will be trapped in there forever. There is no way out and if something happens to you, if you can't fight her off...I can't help you. Neither of us can," Will said, looking back to Pan for a moment before taking a breath. "Please. Don't do this."

I pulled my clasped hands apart feeling the air touch my sweaty palms. I shifted my attention to the floor but nothing seemed to focus. I tried to see it the same way Will did, that if I did this there was no coming back, nothing that can help get me out, that I am completely on my own to do this but having her stay with me and turn me into what she has become is equally terrifying.

"Will, I don't have any other choice. You don't understand. If I don't do this, she will make things so much worse...and I can't let that happen."

He was lost in his own thoughts but eventually, his features stilled as he turned to me with a reassuring glance, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Don't give her any reason to change you, alright? You won't be able to tell when the dream sequence begins but I won't leave, I'll stay here until you wake up."

I smiled and nodded.

"Are you two finished?" Pan said bitterly as he rolled his eyes from the bamboo-lined wall.

Unlocking his crossed arms, leaning off the wall and walking past Will. He stopped before me, crouching so I was facing him directly, his bright green eyes focused until they closed.

"Clear your mind," Pan ordered as if it were that simple.

It was asking the complete opposite of me after knowing what I was about to do, and even then, I still had no idea how this was going to work. All I did know was he was using magic. I could feel something was off. It was as though I was forced to put up a shield once I felt my anxious thoughts leaving me, drifting slowly from my mind. Pan picked up on this quickly as his eyes shot open, a glare now on his face mirroring my own.

"Sorry, magic isn't exactly my forte," I brimmed sarcastically.

Pan scoffed, his jaw clenching.

"I'm using the magic here, all you have to do is concentrate but it seems even that is too much for you," Pan shot back and I curled my fists.

I glanced back to Will for a moment who was watching Pan hastily with pressed lips, his arms crossed over each other tightly. A flicker of light brought my attention back to Pan who held his hands in front of him, a soft green light radiating from the underside off his skin. He was a lot calmer now but I still hesitantly sat back as Pan turned his hands toward me.

"This won't hurt you."

I kept still as he shifted closer, watching as he brought his hands to either side of my face, resting them there gently, barely touching my skin. The light was almost blinding. I hadn't expected it to be warm but as it grew I felt my eyes at rest, unable to look back at his gaze that hadn't left mine. I shut my eyes slowly, the feeling was only one I could remember to be sleep and with no other distraction, that was the last thing I saw.

The warmth was gone and it was no longer quiet. A soft breeze had brushed past my skin, carrying through the trees around me until it continued on behind me. I couldn't put much sense to it until I opened my eyes and waited for my surroundings to clear. Only then did I see the line of huts and the circle of trees that formed around the open area. Nothing was unusual until I noticed just how quiet it really was. What was normally a space filled with the endless chatter of the lost boys had been completely abandoned. I turned to the line of huts but there wasn't a sign of any of them. I glanced back to the bonfire that hadn't been touched, the logs of wood sitting empty around it.

The wind carried through again, picking up the scattered fallen leaves from the ground and carrying them past my feet and behind me. I turned back watching curiously as the wind flowed in one direction only, pushing the tree branches to the opposite side of campus until the wind had passed, then the silence was brought back. I tried to turn my back toward the sun and take a step back to see if I could make it to my hut. I was curious to check if we were still there but I couldn't move. I frowned as I stared down at my feet, temptingly lifting one foot forward and stepping ahead easily but I could only bring it back to further than where I was standing.

"We can only walk on from here."

I quickly turned to Pan who stood next to me, his attention set ahead, the light from the sun covering his features.

"The sun is setting, we better move quickly," Pan urged as he continued forward.

I followed him until I reached his side, the two of us keeping our distance but I watched him carefully. He kept his focus ahead as if he wasn't here at all. I spoke up, unable to ignore my thoughts any longer.

"This isn't campus, is it?"

"This is the gateway to enter the dream sequence. It's created differently for each person that enters and is based on what you perceive to be your own reality."

I turned to the last of the huts before we could make it into the thick of the jungle leaving campus behind.

"Looks like it chose yours instead of mine," I admitted but Pan stopped suddenly.

My eyes widened in disbelief as he turned around completely, his back facing the sun as his light.

"How did you..." I trailed off as I unintentionally stepped back myself feeling my foot brush behind me.

I turned around only to see that campus was gone, vanished and replaced by the jungle we were standing in as if it were never there in the first place. I knew we had only just reached the first line of trees...so how was this possible.

"I told you there is no going back. You saw campus as a chance to stay behind, that's why I was forced to make it vanish from this existence."

I turned back to Pan, the sun now setting behind him through the trees.

"I'm the keeper of this world and without my magic, you wouldn't be here right now, you wouldn't be able to pass into the dream sequence without my help."

He stepped closer as I kept quiet, his green eyes brighter than I had ever seen them before, like they had soaked up the light from the sun. Every fleck was prominent but there was still something in them that continuously mirrored his thoughts...something I could never see or understand properly.

"How do you think this place exists."

"You dreamt Neverland...the _entire_ island?"

"I didn't even have to think about it," He said under his breath, lost in his own thoughts, "It has always been here."

I found his thoughts were elsewhere as he stared into the jungle distracted. I watched attentively as I had never seen such an expression on his face, one of longing. That snippet was short ended once Pan's gaze was broken from the jungle, his eyes narrowing once they met back with mine. I wasn't sure exactly what I had seen but it was different.

"We don't have time for this, we need to hurry."

Pan titled his head up to the sky, facing the sun that cast shadows across the ground before us. I wasn't able to speak as the world around his tracked forward in speed. The trees passed around us, their vibrant greens darkening instantly while the endless blue sky above our heads turned, shifting to its darkest forms until it had reached dusk, the stars now covering the night sky were endless. I had blinked and the world stopped, stilled once again. I was sure it was night but the bright glow that passed through the trees ahead remained, its bright soft yellow now a distinct pink.

I followed Pan who wasn't fazed at all by the use of his magic as he passed through the last line of trees. We hadn't taken a single step more from campus yet our feet sunk under the many grains of sand that began to flood the jungle floor. I could hear the crashing of waves as I pushed through the last of the trees, the warm breeze passing behind the two of us as we set forth in the sand. I looked ahead in the distance and couldn't move any further. Pan had stopped too as we looked out in the distance. It was nothing I could have hoped to imagine.

The sun that I had known to be a small ball of light resting in the sky had grown as though we were standing right before it. The yellow glow surrounded the giant orb while a rose light reflected across the once blue water. Hues of pink and purple streaked across the sky above, the stars still casting though the sky and reflecting off the water, the ripples moving them as though they were dancing lights on the surface. Small streams of falling light appeared from the darkest points in the sky, shoot in the distance in a glistening silver-white glow were groups of comets descended from the stars; some falling into the depths of the sea that remained all but still past the crashing waves, its reflection mirroring the endless sky above.

I could only take a few steps forward, the sand sinking beneath my feet, pulling me towards the rising shore. I had never seen anything so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off the sky, they were held in a trance as I ventured closer. I could feel the breeze rush past again, the strong winds lifting the tiny grains of sand and moving them between my ankles sinking my feet further down. I could almost reach out and touch the sky. I wanted to stay here forever. Everything else had lost its importance. Any other thought had been washed away the moment I laid eyes on the sun. I did not feel any need to continue on or go back. I wished nothing more than to stay here forever.

"Don't."

It had strained me to look away but I eventually met with a strong look concern that had ridden Pan's face, his voice heeded with a warning. I could hear him, he was close by, I don't think he had left my side but still found a way back, struggling to pull away from the captivating view before me.

"Look at me."

I tried ignoring the temptation and focused on his voice, eventually tearing my sight away from the sun as I looked to Pan.

"If you continue to watch the sunset, you will stay trapped standing here forever. Remember why you're here, Emily."

I tried to keep focused but the more I tried to think back the harder it was to remember. I shut my eyes and was brought back to the warmth of the light Pan had cast before I had appeared here in this reality. I pushed past it and back to finding Will and Pan in the jungle, and immediately hit the same emotion I had felt watching Will fall to the ground. It was close to it, that the memory I was searching for was still before that...it was of something she said.

 _"I'll be waiting for you there, where the sun meets the water's edge..."_

It all clicked back as though I had never forgotten. I opened my eyes and I turned to Pan.

"She's waiting for me."

Pan glanced over his shoulder and I followed to see an open door appearing on the surface of the water past the shore. It showed nothing but the sun behind it, just a still frame on the oceans waters but I kept my eyes on it, facing it directly. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or not. I had no idea what lies beyond that door but I know she is there waiting for me.

"This is up to you now. Everything you see will be real even if it is happening inside your head. If what you see is yourself it will take everything you have to fight her off. She wants you gone and if you let her succeed she will wake up instead of you, do you understand."

I nodded my head but it took me a moment to retrieve my voice.

"What do I do now?"

"Walk the path to sundown and enter through the door. Once you do, the dream sequence will begin."

The first step was the easiest, the next couple that led after felt weighed down into the sand. The gains were rough beneath my feet as I reached the water's edge, my legs soaked from the first wave I reached. I look my first step into the warm waters but instead of breaking the surface my foot rested on top of it. My eyes widened as the water flowed beneath my feet as though I was standing on a glass sheet. I could feel the water rushing past my skin, remaining at the depths of my ankles as I treaded deeper.

The sun began to slowly sink beneath the ocean as I reached closer to the door. The skies dimed, carrying away the dark colours that once rested there. Night had almost fallen with only a small remainder of light allowing me to see the frame of the door. I stood before it, staring through the frame to see the ocean continue on after it. I couldn't afford to let her get the better of me, not this time. This was my one chance to get her out of my head for good and I'm not going to screw it up.

I had to find her before she finds me...and end this once and for all.

* * *

 **Ohhh boy**

 **So I'm back.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a long one but I really enjoyed writing it. It was a bit chaotic as always but I'm guessing you guys are used to it by now, heh?**

 **Did you have a favourite moment from this chapter?**

 **What do you think of Will and Pan's relationship as characters?**

 **Emily is out to face her darkest fear which has become the darkest part of herself. Do you think she will make it? I guess the real question is, which Emily is going to make it back alive? O.O**

 **Not going to lie, I have been having some doubts about this book. Are you guys still interested or curious about the plot and characters? I have an ending set, and it won't be long until this book comes to its end but don't worry! I still have a few twists and turns planned until we get there so I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **I love hearing your options so please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

 **For those of you who have been waiting patiently, thank you so much!**

 **I'll see you next chapter!**

 **\- Zimbardo**


	61. The Dream Sequence

Pan's POV

At the shallows, her feet rested still against the surface, the quiet waves flooding past, keeping them from sinking to the depths below. There wasn't a single misgiving thought that filled her mind as she carried on walking, the tides brimming to life as they moved outwards, pulling the calm mirrored water away from each step she took. Her path had been set before her, guiding her towards the sinking sun and next for the open frameless door that would become the entrance into her mind; creating the beginning of the dream sequence.

The closer she ventured the less her purpose remained here in the gateway. I could sense it was coming to an end. I could feel everything changing the further we were apart. The soft rumbling of thunder brought my attention above and I tilted my head to the sky. I watched as scattered clouds began to wash away, their existence stripped from a field of stars as the comets wiped them out, their flying paths neglected, causing the silvery-blue balls of light to fall from the sky. They were small from afar, no more than stars themselves until the masses of space plummeted down leaving the undisturbed seas to erupt in waves, tearing up the calm waters.

The arrays of soft pastel hues had darkened, spreading quickly from my sight above, draining the light from the sky as dusk was quickly brought to midnight. Winds reacted in an uproar, carrying through earthy scents from the jungle out to the beach, lifting the finest grains of sand in swirling dust paths to the water's edge. Just as quickly, as though the trees behind me had inhaled a short breath, the howling and rustling that rushed past the branches were silenced at once. I looked over my shoulder to see it was all gone, nothing but endless darkness carrying seamlessly to the skies.

I could feel it, every little part of the gateway disappearing as though it were never here in the first place. It's for no more than a speck of time that the gateway remains open making the journey to sundown no easy path. Those that wish to proceed to the door will not be able to return. This world makes sure of it, a simple demand that leaves those in it defenseless. The power it holds is forged straight from the island. No depths of Neverland were left untouched by magic but this kind, like many others, was more than unforgiving. It was proven the moment I had taken us through as everything had broken down. I could sense all she could, especially here. Here she was vulnerable and in _there_...past the gateway, she will be most vulnerable to herself.

I knew much of this place but even with the magic I hold, there was only so little I could do. I brought her here, becoming the bridge that links her conscious state to the gateway but once she has set foot here, her path is destined forward with one single intent, as shared with the gateway itself; to bring those who enter to the beginning of the dream sequence. There was no in-between, the interconnection between one's reality and their own mind is kept severed, but here, in Neverland, there is no breakage between the two, they are connected, passing through each other endlessly. Only here can someone travel within the two.

The only problem was she couldn't see it. She has always been blinded in a way, too stubborn to understand what has been in front of her. That's why this path chose Neverland, depicting the only reality she can see now...but it's not the island I know. It was the same universe, the same island, every living thing left exactly as it is but there were smaller differences only I could see, ones she has changed without knowing. What was an island run with magic inside every part of it was now plain, the trees still, the colours and sounds faltering. It has been ridden of not only what she believes to be in her head but also the acceptance of its very existence. No one has ever been able to do that. They see this world, they see me...and they believe instantly, without question.

That's why I hadn't expected it...any of it until we were here together. Standing beside her was enough for all of it to come back, all that she had denied me from the end of that test. She had fought for so long to keep me away, build this barrier that prevented me from seeing all that I would for any of the other boys. Their thoughts to some extent were clear to me. Their pain, desires, hatred...I sensed all of it. For those minds that were less complicated, it was easy to persuade or manipulate them to follow me and the rules set of the island. But for her, it was different. She's becoming unpredictable. That's why this has to work.

Still, it wasn't enough. I needed more from her and at the same time, I couldn't get what I wanted. She had to do that herself. I had been longing for it for so long, out of all she has been through, something so simple for the rest of the boys is incomparable for her. After she unknowingly brought me into her vision, I knew there was a reason behind it all, it had only shaded what she believes, making it weaker...and I could never let it pass. That was something we both shared, a willingness to prevent that vision from coming true. She can try to find her way out of there but soon enough, if she allows it, she will be confronted by half of herself. She has no choice but to fight or give in to one side.

I could hear her voice clearly, _"Do whatever it takes..."_

I will...and the only difference is, I'll succeed.

What she doesn't know is I will keep her trapped in the dream sequence forever if it means avoiding her vision from coming true.

There was little time left for my thoughts to remain here. They were falling apart just like everything else, no matter how focused I tried to keep them. These small changes couldn't go unnoticed now that she was only a few steps away. My mind had been briefly steered but I was brought back to the world around me once my feet slipped beneath the sand as the ground began collapsing in on itself. Turning to either side, I watched vigilantly as craters broke apart the once smooth white line that formed endlessly around the outward curve of water. As though it were being poured by hand, the grains tipped into the darkness that seeped below. Moving back, I avoided the sinking holes but I knew, in the end, it would be inevitable. As a part of this world, just like everything else, I too would eventually break away from the gateway and fall with it. It was only a matter of time now. She will soon reach the door causing this world to plummet to its short end.

She was far but I could see her figure resting at the gateway, standing before the door where only a thin line of light was graciously left behind from the sun, the dying light now sinking to its depths. I let my chest rise, my lips parting taking in one last breath, the salt of the whisking storms leaving a trace on my tongue while my gaze set afar, turning away from the endless abyss surrounding my feet and venturing past all the chaos to her.

The last of her steps were taken through the door until she, like the rest, disappeared completely. The doorframe vanished and so did the light leaving the gateway to turn in on itself as the world tore. The gateway held a mind of its own as a sudden hit spiked the growing swells, angered waves rolled over the seas heading for the shore to wipe out all that remained. Stars disappeared from the skies above drawing darkness to every corner.

The warmth was gone. Whatever remained was pulled from me, ripping apart just the same as the lightning striking overhead across the empty sky. Their flashes were quick and eventually, there was nothing left. It was agonizing feeling every part of my living being stripped away from this world and forced back to the one I entered from. This kind of complex and unforeseeable magic was not one I liked to tamper with. Never could I underestimate the power this gateway holds. Its endless strength now sought out to destroy anything that does not remain.

I had almost forgotten how painful it really was. Fighting against it was useless. Here, I was only seen as a bearer of magic; it runs through me, I can use it freely, but there is much the gateway will take back leaving me with nothing to do to stop it. I've been forced to bridge through it once in the past which took much strain from my magic but this was unbearable compared to that. I knew what coming here would do to me but it was a risk I easily took.

I shut my eyes feeling the winds spiral past my rustling clothes, whipping violently across my skin as I gave into the empty abyss, accepting that I would be thrown inside it. The edge had passed my feet, my weight slipping under it as I titled back, falling through to the darkness below. I let the air catch me as I descended down. There was no flight that held me up; nothing came with it other than falling.

I opened my eyes, my blurred vision focusing on her resting features. Ignoring the clenching strain of my stomach and chest, I peered down to my hands, observing the warm pale-green light resting at my fingertips, the subtle glow flickering before eventually sinking back into my skin. She reacted instantly to the disappearance of the light, undisturbed from her sleep-like state, her body tilting and falling to its side into my grasp as I set her against the covers.

A restless breath was drawn from the other end of the small room, footsteps urging closer until I caught them midway, turning to meet his burning gaze with my own. His teeth clenched, almost bared, eyes struck open containing hazel and green flecks that danced in fury, lighting up against the darkened room. Restraining him would be easy. I didn't need to lift a finger, he knew this, intimidation was something he was used to, unfortunately, his mouth didn't run the same concern.

"Get out of my way," He breathed, "Now."

Too much was at stake for him to control his temper. As I expected, he continued forward, his hostile manner bringing a smirk to my lips. That was a look I hadn't seen in a long time, a dire need to get what he wanted. I had seen it a long time ago, close to the beginning when he was nothing more than a weak boy needing something - someone to look up to. After what he had been through, forgetting all that he left behind was easy. He had been desperate enough to do anything, and I used that drive to make him kill for me, abandon any instinct that could counter his emotions, and soon enough, turn him into a _true_ lost boy.

Only now this change was for something else...for her. I could feel the hatred fuming, running through his veins knowing there was nothing he could do, nothing but watch as I let it happen. He wasn't going to show it. He didn't need to. He couldn't hide anything from me. He was completely helpless and I couldn't lie and say I wasn't enjoying it.

I followed his steps forward, easily bringing him back until he was forced to retreat, his dagger now drawn in hand, already close to my throat. His body adjusted in a perfect stance to attack, but I merely gave a second glance at his petty excuse to harm me. He was a decent fighter, one of my most skilled, but not against me, and that always infuriated him. I simply raised my hand to the blade having no need for cautious over the sharpened edge as I took it from his now shaken grip. With the blade raised in my hand, his lips pursed and his back almost touched the wall behind him.

"Go ahead," I daringly challenged, wanting to see how desperate he truly is, "You know what will happen if you do."

Will's POV

He found it entertaining, toying with me in any way he could, his lips curled, eyes sparkling as he did. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of listening to his testing words, but he already granted himself that. The back of my neck flushed at the challenge where the small hairs had once stood frozen in fear. A feverish burn ran across my skin as I glared up at Pan who stood taller only by the slightest bit, his teeth bared in a wolfish grin at my expected reaction.

"A dream sequence is a nasty thing, isn't it?" Pan began, his eyes focusing down on me.

I knew exactly what he was doing. This was all a part of his nature, feeding the appearance of concern was just a distraction from the true meaning behind his words, which I knew belonged to nothing more than a practiced _liar_. Usually, he would put more effort in, convince anyone else to forget that he was the cause of the problem, but this was just his way of riling up the sick game he keeps playing to see how far I'll go.

"I wonder how long she'll last in there," He wondered carelessly, "That's if she makes it back at all-"

The heated rage I gathered had finally taken its toll. My tightly curled fists jolted to life, relieving the skin under my nails from their newly marked crescents. I felt my muscles twitching, guiding my raised arm. My hand roughly secured around Pan's that was still extended with my blade. With all the force I could gather, I pushed him back without warning, drawing enough space between us so I could finally escape his taunting green eyes. My chest heaved at the unexpected rush but my sudden breaths were cut short once I found a freshly marked cut across his lower neck.

A sound hadn't escaped him but his smirk had vanished completely. He stood still, head tilting down, attention carefully placed on my dagger. The glimmer of silver now shared a coating of crimson on one side of the sharpened blade. My stomach seized as I stared at the cut remaining marked on his pale skin, my brows soon pulling together as I waited for it to heal instantly as it should...but it stayed.

I should be relieved. I had finally done some lasting damage, but the unpleasant feeling in my stomach felt far from it. I wasn't sure what do next, but Pan certainly did. I only got a glimpse of his venomous expression before he vanished from where he stood, appearing just as quickly before me. With a quick motion of his hand, his magic easily threw me off my feet. The small gap left between the wall was not enough to simply fall back on.

A loud thump had broken the quietness of the small hut as I collided with the sturdy bamboo-lined wall, a silenced groan to escaping my parted lips. The back of my head throbbed filling my ears with faint ringing, my legs bent stiffly, struggling to hold my weight, while Pan's figure approached swiftly. A blistering, monstrous look was present while mixing with something more complex, something I hadn't seen before.

It was clear now. He had been caught. It was as though that cut was revealing an open part of him, something he didn't want anyone to see, and I was the first...the first to strike Pan.

"You're not healing..." I muttered under my breath, barely believing my words.

It seemed almost like a reflex that brought his crushing grip around my neck. I sank against the wall, chocking for the air that had already been knocked out of my lungs. His iron grip was the only thing keeping me standing, which I hadn't understood to be Pan's intention until I gathered back my senses, ignoring the uncomfortable ache around my body and began clawing at his hold. He waited with a deadly glare as I figured out the rest, my feet finding the floor, allowing him to finally let go.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Pan growled.

It wasn't instant, but slowly the blood staining his neck rose along his skin, every last drop that had been spilled was returned, only then did the open wound seal itself off. I had been paying such close attention to it when I should have been focusing on the blade itself that swiped through the air unceasingly. Pan paid reckless attention to the dagger, bringing it dangerously close to my face. I held my breath, trying to keep my stance; hesitantly looking down to the newly-sharpened, thin silver, the cold surface resting right below my eyes, tilting so I could see the hatred inside them. I stared at my reflection, my brows pulling together for a moment before I could draw away from the blade. I met with the malicious expression before me, my thoughts gathered.

I _had_ seen it before. There was a fault in his magic when he was poisoned and after his return from the gateway. Both were the same, they required strong amounts of magic to control; a power only Pan had, but they also weakened him in a way I couldn't begin to understand. It was temporary...but it was _something_.

I knew he wouldn't be doing this if it costed his magic, not even for the slightest bit. First the storm, and now the dream sequence...it just didn't make sense for him to risk so much of himself. That was until I remembered who had caused it in the first place. Emily had sent out on the tasks Baelfire gave her. All three of them working towards the same goal, each for a different reason that none knew. I had a responsibility of my own that ties this ending together, one told to me by Baelfire before his escape. There was much said that night, much I will need to do, but I remember it all clearly.

 _"You have no idea how important this is. The other part of her must be destroyed..."_

 _"There's one other thing...Pan is the only one that can do it."_

Baelfire didn't say it would be a dream sequence. I understood why. I knew there were things he couldn't say, but those details were leaving me in the dark. With Pan watching my back every second, I had no idea how I was supposed to help her. All I knew was Emily had to make it back. She has to succeed otherwise this won't work, all that hehad set out for us to do would be for nothing. But how could I possibly do that when Pan was already two steps ahead.

"You knew this would happen," I pushed through gritted teeth, finally noticing my mistake.

A fire lit in my eyes as his attentive features became far too relaxed. I had finally said what he wanted me to. Breaking his stance, he leaned back, straightening his chest. His arm adjusted comfortably from its upheld position, the dagger never leaving its place firmly under my chin, not so much as a threat than to keep me still. With enough given space to breathe, he eased the blade ever so slightly from my skin. It was clear he wanted me to talk, but he was far from forgetting the cut I marked in his skin. His thoughts now turned in a new direction or rather looped back to where I need to catch up.

A grin warmed his lips and a dark husked chuckle parted from them, "You've finally caught up," He mockingly praised.

I would never be used to Pan changing from one extreme to another.

"Go on, explain it to me," Pan encouraged calmly, but not without a hinted warning, placing the wet blade flat against my skin, applying a decent amount of pressure. "I would be careful about what you choose to say."

Say the wrong thing and he will slit my throat. It seemed easy enough given the number of near-death experiences Pan has put me through, but there was something unsettling about even thinking back to that exact moment. It was so unlike Pan that I should have seen it there and then as it was happening. I had walked blindly into his trap, while he had formed a perfectly set out plan, one that would lure Emily to him without him having to put any effort in at all.

"You knew she would be there to see it," I confronted, analyzing the very moment, "You were ready to kill me...you could have let me fall from that tree...you could have used your magic to save yourself but you chose not to..." I trailed off finding Pan's observing gaze, "...why?"

His flat expression changed shamelessly to a daring grin, giving me my answer.

"You _wanted_ her to see."

"Everyone needs a little deceiving to do anything that desperate. I knew she wouldn't go through with her hopeless deal if I had left you to die."

Pan scoffed at the very thought, throwing around death as if it were a blunt blade in need of sharpening.

"I had to make it believable, didn't I?" Pan argued playfully, not a hint of sympathy in his darkening eyes, "Though if that deal hadn't been in place, I'm sure the ground would have caught your fall."

Swallowed thickly I remembered my legs numb, strung heavy to the ground with only the faintest tingling of my muscles trying to fight back. The rest of my body had remained still in excruciating pain. I had been fixed on Pan who had stood up from the ground unfazed by the fall, staring down heedlessly at me with cold eyes.

"She's ready to confront that demon in her head, all she needed was a little push, a loss of hope to put her trust in me. How else would she willingly chose to go through a dream sequence if it wasn't the only way-"

"-to lead her to her death," I finished digging my nails back into their marked crescents.

I shivered as the dagger ran off from under my chin.

"That's up to her."

Pan pulled the dagger back to his side, making his way to the open door, leaving me one last glance before disappearing from where he stood. I lifted myself from the wall, slowly approaching Emily's sleeping state while bringing my clothed sleeve to my chin, wiping the blood that had smeared there. I ignored my throbbing muscles, coming to a stop before the bed, careful to keep my distance.

My shoulders sunk, my features falling over the faintest breaths that left her parted lips. Her hand flinched from where it had been laying still, the smallest movements in her fingers allowed an unsteady sigh to of relief to escape into the silent room, lying so still, it did almost seem as though she wasn't alive. Her expression twisted, brows pressed together as her chest fell with uneven breaths. I hesitantly took a few steps back and she stirred calmly.

All I could do was wait until she wakes up which left only one thought circling my mind.

What was I supposed to do if Emily wakes up and it's _her..._

Emily's POV

 _"Emily...wake up."_

 _"Your time is almost up to choose."_

I shuddered, turning miserably to avoid the snake-like whispering that proceeded to swerve in and out of my ears. The voice was louder than I remembered it inside my head, as though she was by my side.

That horrifying thought allowed me to come to my senses. Though tempted to pull myself awake and see if she really was waiting beside me, a deadly sting kept my eyes sealed. A fire lit, burning flames beneath my closed lids leaving tears to forcibly slip down my skin. The thick lines dried off course leaving behind a salted path as powerful winds wiped them clean across my cheeks. I waited for this blazing sting to pass, shutting my eyes tightly and letting the final stray tears fall.

I remembered it so clearly as though my eyes hadn't closed at all...walking on the surface of the water, waves crashing around my legs the closer I reached the giant falling sun, stepping through the doorless frame, and then...nothing. My thoughts were hazy, my eyes were burning and I had no idea where I was. But I do remember why I'm here and what I have to do. I could dread it forever, as it felt like I already had, or I could face it now.

Blinking rapidly through wet lashes, I let the light seep back in despite the strain it brought. The stream of white soon focused to a small ball of light resting still against the dark blue sky. Sitting up and rolling over, I immediately seized the flat-rock surface, the daunting voice slipping my mind completely as the forcible winds brought me forward. I stared wide-eyed down at the drop below, my hands trembling at the sharp abrupt edge that awaited a decent fall down where dagger-shaped rocks waited keenly.

Stumbling back against the flooding winds I found my movements cut short as the same fate was found on all sides of the small, thin, mountainous rock. Pulling away from the drop, I found the rest of the cliff severed more than a safe distance away, towering trees carved over the edge before me, their trunks covered in luscious green vines and thorns, running thick in the undergrowth.

"Where am I..." I mumbled breathlessly.

As though my thoughts were heard, the winds suddenly picked up, whipping me forward to the very edge I crawled from. My legs collapsed to the hard surface again, the skin scraping from my knees as blasts rushed past, sweeping my hair over my face and weakening every strength I had to hold myself back. The trees whipped violently, sucking the air and pulling the branches back pointedly into the depths of the jungle.

I wondered, letting my mind be wiped of my worst thoughts and focused curiously on the jungle swaying slowly before my eyes. I eased my stone grip, crouching on the rocked surface watching as the branches responded timidly, leaning closer. I thought I had mistaken their movements as intentional but I was proven wrong as I gradually rose to my feet, standing before the tangles of green. The branches leaned towards me, bending over the edge as I first remember seeing them, the winds following and dying down to a warm, shallow, circling breeze.

It's too easy. I wouldn't have dared to follow any kind of unnatural instinct before, but this seemed too clear to ignore. Never had I chosen to read how the trees moved around me. Maybe they hadn't before, maybe I didn't notice, but it seems even here, in the deepest part of my mind, magic remained flowing seamlessly around me. This time I could see it and understand that, for once, I had to listen to it. I had to get across and follow where it was guiding me.

I turned my back to the edge of the cliff testingly, facing the outstretched calming sea. The winds became outraged, howling in my ears and pushing my balance closer over the edge, the crackling and splitting of rocks could be heard as they dropped from where my feet had stood, falling moments later with an echoed crash. The anger only settled once I turned back to the jungle, facing the cut space between the cliff. The small mountain of rock I was stranded on seemed to only get smaller as I stared at the distance left to get across. Swallowing thickly, I found my feet retreating back, giving all the space I could manage to jump across. The winds did not protest this time which only meant I was now following their signals correctly.

A burning rush had shot through my legs, a cold splinter following up my spine as I ran at a dead sprint across the mountainous rock and leaped from the edge. Keeping my eyes ahead, my hands extended desperately to the rocked edge. I was so close, but my stomach seized, realizing sooner than I did, that I was falling. All I could muster was a breathless gasp, my eyes widening as the trees began to tower down on me, but moments before my eyes could leave the edge, a force brought me up quickly, lifting me effortlessly forward to the grass-covered edge. I knew it immediately to be the same strength that had drawn me closer to the cliff in the first place.

I was quick to grab the closest branch, gripping it tightly with shaken hands and pulling my weight further into the surrounding trees. My chest heaved in relief as I stood in the undergrowth looking back over the edge, a fit of nervous laughter overcoming me.

"I can't believe that worked," I grinned.

"Thanks," I mumbled expecting nothing in return, thinking myself stupid to communicate with a force of nature, but a soft breeze swiftly moved my hair out of my face bringing nothing but a joyous feeling to beam in my chest.

It was something I hadn't felt in quite a long time. It seemed to have been drained after all that happened since the miserable end of that test. I could only wonder how long it would last, since I knew all too well, that the test had never really been over. Only this time it was my own fault for letting it happen.

Continuing through the jungle, treading through the masses of plants and trees became easier than ever. Having minds of their own, they moved their thorn-covered branches out of the way, creating a clear make-shift path to follow. Who would have thought that getting through a jungle would actually be easy?

"If only Neverland were like this," I grumbled but my words were cut short.

The lower branches had become stiff into place, drawing closer to my sides as I set out onto the clear dirt path that disappeared on either side of the jungle. I stood on the flat ground, making no point to continue as I turned with eerie confusion both left and right. The part of the jungle I had come from couldn't be anywhere near here, but it seemed to have already made up its mind, sealing itself off, becoming so still it resembled nothing more than a crowded green wall of stone.

The breeze traveled with a soft whirl along the narrow passage, without interfering with the walls of trees standing along either side of the path, but I no longer needed its assistance. I knew exactly where I was. Following the path to the right, I set off on the narrow, twisted, winding walk. As expected, it eventually expanded, fading into the giant open space cut out from the jungle.

I stood before campus but it was unlike anything I had ever seen. The usual dark, clear-blue sky was cast over with a thick blanket of cloud, filling in every gap without a single escaping stream of light. A strange musky haze filled the open area, leaving it trapped in a deep, permanent orange dusk, with an inescapable dim light coating the clouds above which pulsated overhead with weak inconsistent flashes. The guided winds circled the outskirts of trees that had been extracted of their vibrant greens, brushing against their defensive barrier, entrapping the warm breeze inside, and moving the branches unnaturally slow. Though the line of huts remained the same, there was no one to be seen. The large area that was once lively was now abandoned and silenced of voices. The massive bonfire that sat in the heart of the space, usually roaring with high flames, was gone.

I walked tentatively across the grass, staring ahead at a hut I knew to be Will's which stood out from the rest. The door was open, creaking as it swayed, but it was too dark to see inside. I wondered if he was still in there, just as he was before I fell asleep. Maybe he could help me get out of here, I thought hopefully. I moved to take an eager step towards the hut when a splitting cry escaped the door, echoing and bouncing across the open area as though empty concreted walls had suddenly been placed to trap the sound. I froze, trembling as a cold rush was brought across my skin. Will's voice was flooding my ears, his torturing shouts growing louder, pained in distress.

"Help me! Please! Someone help!"

No...this is all in my head.

He can't be here.

"Emily, please! Hurry!"

The thudding in my head eased as I closed my eyes to block out the screams. I searched my mind, trying to find something that would put a stop to Will's calls. Eventually, I found Pan's voice clear, his instructions coming back to me instantly.

 _"This will all be happening inside your head which means it will be up to you to get yourself out and wake up..."_

"You're not here," I mumbled to myself, turning away from the line of huts.

I heard the door slam shut and the screams had cut short. Slowly, I opened my eyes and lifted my head, but only then did my heart sink, my stomach twisting in a painful knot of nerves as I stared ahead to see her standing on the opposite side of campus.

I had seen it many times before but never had my own reflection looked so real. She stared back, most of her features covered by swaying strands of tangled hair. Her eyes were open wide, lightened in their most unnatural fiery glow. Her arms, resting by her sides, were almost entirely covered now with black branch-like veins, carrying across her skin, traveling to the tips of her fingers up to a very noticeable darkened streak across her face.

A conniving smile was brought to her lips as she set on a direct path to me, her bare feet treading the ground as though she possessed everything she touched. The wind had remained somewhat calm until she began her strides forward, their movements now chaotic, brushing the surrounding trees together, creating a storm of their own.

My face fell once I realised that the help I had received before was not for me. It was not for my benefit at all. It had been kindly leading me on a blinded trail...to her.

She bared a complacent grin, her chest rising, breathing longingly.

"Finally, our time has come."

I found myself staring, legs stiff and jaw set. Now that she was here standing before me, breathing and speaking so clearly, I couldn't deny it any longer. I had to get rid of her forever. The only problem was...I had no idea how. There was no way for me to know how to put up any defense here. The times I had seen her before were different. It was as if she wasn't really there, nothing more than a shadow stripped from my back to follow me around, lurking and waiting for an opportunity to strike, and now she's finally got it.

It only dawned on me, a weighing, dreadful feeling of what was going to come that I couldn't possibly be ready for. I could hardly stop her before, I let her in easily, let her manipulate my thoughts which was enough for her to lure me to find her. She's in control here, so how could I possibly do this? How could I defeat her? How could I get back?

"The answer you're seeking is quite a simple one."

My face fell and hers rose.

"Yes, I can read your thoughts much clearer here. Now that you've found me, I no longer need to waste pitied time chasing after you. Feeding off illusions could only work for so long, especially when your mind could easily be trailed off by _others_ ," She said scowlingly, with such dislike her features creased before she could continue calmly, "but I knew it was only a matter of time before you would give in."

My mouth had run dry but I forcefully parted my lips, finally gathering the courage to speak.

"You asked me to come here. Now that I am, what do you want from me?"

A grin spread on her face, her eyes glinting.

"It's time for you to do as you were always meant to...for both of us to become the same body."

The winds held no disturbance against her words, but I could hardly settle on them as I had already made up my mind long before. The only problem now was testing her limits here, with this world on her side.

"What if I refuse?"

A light, coiling chuckle left her lips, "You see, I'm afraid you still don't understand. We are one and the same, which means neither one of us can go back ourselves," Her features softened though her eyes glowed eagerly, her voice lacing with empathy I knew all too well to be believed, "Once we are together, you won't have to be afraid ever again, we will be strong unlike ever before, and you will finally be able to get what you want...to leave this island."

My eyes widened and my stomach gave a horrible lurch. She knew that I wanted nothing more than to leave Neverland, to escape this nightmare. I had come close in the past but I was misled for the wrong reasons and she is no different. I clenched my fists, gritting down on my teeth as I stared at my reflection with utmost hatred. I won't fall for it again. I'm not making that same mistake again.

She may be strong but thanks to her, I have been able to see her exactly for what she is. I was afraid of her, terrified of what she showed me, but those visions allowed me to see what she really wanted. What she says was no doubt true, we would be strong, I would never be afraid again...now I understood that was what scared me most, to not feel anything, to have my worst thoughts take over. If I allowed her to, I wouldn't be able to turn back, not with the strength she has now. Still, that wasn't enough for her to do as she wished. She craves power. I know she needs me in order to use it and get the revenge she so desperately wants. She needs me to give up everything so she can get back and take over. I wasn't going to let her.

"We may look the same, but you don't know me at all. If you think I'm going to fall for that, you should try a littleharder," I growled, feeling my shaken legs stand firmly against the ground, the rustle of grass prickling at my ankles.

Her grin disappeared, her glowing eyes narrowing as a dangerous look set over her face.

"I have been patient with you, yet it doesn't seem to be enough." She managed herself collectively, though the threat that followed was poorly concealed. "That doesn't matter now. See, I needed you to come here willingly. Now that you have, I don't need to play so nicely anymore."

I expected this. She hadn't taken lightly to my refusal in the past. The only difference now is I have nowhere to run, no one to help, and more than a lifetime to spend here if I don't figure out how to get rid of her.

"If you challenge me, you'll regret it," She warned. "This is not a test you're going to win."

I've managed to get through enough tests alive so far, this is just one I needed to finish.

Her lips pursed as I made no effort to back down.

"I know why you're really here."

"Then you know I won't leave until one of us is dead."

Her words remained ringing in my ears, faintly humming as I tried to grasp what they meant.

 _Dead?_

I was brought back by a loud cackling laugh, my attention lifting from the ground, meeting her amused glowing eyes.

"I never said I needed you alive," She grinned, as though it were so obviously hinted.

A sudden wash of silver poured at her hand. Blinding for a moment, the flicker dimmed, an enchanting sword appearing in her grip. Her fixed gaze kept an intent watch over me, not daring to break away as she waited expectedly. She seemed consciously aware of summoning the sword out thin air since the grin never swept from her curling lips. That couldn't mask the vicious turn to her glowing eyes which widened, never blinking as the pair glared at me.

Hesitantly, I skidded my foot back along the grass, finding my second retrieved step halted as a blinding light engulfed my hand, flickering faintly before a cold, weighted silver sword dropped itself against the palm of my hand. I lifted the weapon, staring cautiously between the two that mirrored each other.

"Yes, unfortunately, this world insists on making our chances even," My voice caught my ears though the words were not spoken from my mouth as my lips were sealed shut. "Still, I'd like to see how long you'll last."

There wasn't a wasted moment as she pelted forward having glided the distance between us in no more than a second. I had drawn my arms forward instinctively, catching her raised sword which collided abruptly against my own. The quick chiming and scraping of thin metal dominated over the howling winds as her harsh hits were cleanly delivered, tearing down and twisting around until my wrist throbbed and I was forced to stumble back.

"I must say," She started calmly, her breaths steady, "I was expecting you to _try a little harder._ "

My own words felt like a slap across the face coming from her lips. My trembling hand eased as I gripped the handle firmly. Holding it steady, I glared her down, rolling the sword through the air, feeling the weight of the blade swing around with ease. I hadn't dueled in a while, but it was coming back easily. For once, I was grateful for the countless training sessions I endured. It was time to finally use the skills I was taught. I couldn't lie. I wanted this. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to feel exactly as I felt.

"That's it," She encouraged darkly, "Let the anger course inside you."

I lunged towards her, ready this time. I brought my sword down against her defensive block, advancing quickly to her side, pushing her back, and striking one hit after the other. My chest heaved as I carved at the air between us, the clashing of silver splitting across the open area. I groaned as I carried the blade forcefully against hers, the twin set colliding and holding until she skidded back against the burnt-orange grass, kicking up dust from the ground. She drew a quick easy breath, a smirk now on her face while I panted, nostrils flared, and fingers tingling around the cool silver metal.

"That's more like it."

A flare erupted in her eyes, glowing vibrantly as though flames were moving inside them. I stared deeply into their trance-like state, having them so close made them harder to avoid. I couldn't afford to lose focus now. She took advantage of this distraction, circling her sword and darting towards me so fast I could only catch a glimpse of a sharp, white flash before my eyes. A burning sting slashed down the underside of my forearm, wounding my fighting hand.

I wasn't sure how bad it was, I had no time to stop and see the damage as another untimely strike had thankfully hit my blade rather than slicing back into my skin. Our blades locked for a second, a defining chime filling the air between us, before I scraped them up and apart, instantly pushing my body weight forward, getting in a few strikes - one of which I noticed catch her by surprise. She recovered from the unexpected hit that had drawn upwards and fended off to the side of her face, but a sequence had already been prepared carefully in my head by the time she directed her attention back to my blade.

I advanced quickly, both hands clasped around the handle steadily as I delivered three strikes, drawing back for a second to seize my sword up, and working with rushed breaths to deliver two more, the last trapping her own. It was enough to clear some distance between us so neither could make another unpredictable move. My eyes widened as I noticed her sword almost slipping from her grip as she staggered back, feet grazing the dirt. Ignoring the tightening swelling in my chest, I watched anxiously as her head lifted.

Her once mocking expression now twisted maliciously. Forming on her pale face, where the very ends of the black tree-like veins disappeared into her skin, marked a visible cut on her cheek, resting right below her right eye. The thin red line began to split, droplets of blood running slowly down the side of her face.

"You know," She began lightly, ignoring the red lines staining the underside of her neck, "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I am rather...disappointed that it has turned out this way."

I watched her cast the sword away, the clunk of metal falling to the ground a distance from her feet. I straightened up uneasily, my arms sinking to my sides as my own sword suddenly lost its valuable shine, its lightweight blade now heavy, eager to join its other.

"As entertaining as this petty swordplay is, I would rather see how well you can fight against something a little more exciting."

My sword, becoming useless as the other rest aside, left me defenseless no matter how hard I clutched the handle.

"Don't worry. You've faced this before, remember?" She comforted darkly, wiping the blood on the back on her hand, "But you couldn't get too close...no, not when your dear friend lay dead at my feet. You ran away instead, leaving him to burn alive."

It felt as though someone had wrapped a hand around my lungs and squeezed until I could no longer draw another breath.

"Tell me, would you like to die the same way?"

My answer was not needed. It wouldn't matter if I said something or nothing at all. She won't see it any different as she had already decided, extending her arms out from her sides, the black-pulsing veins clear to her hands which gestured forward curtly. A blazing wave of fire caught the grass alight, moving furiously at her feet, the flames dancing around her excitedly, waiting for a command to destroy anything in their path. Breathing as she did, the tips of white light began rising and falling together.

My legs, now constricting to stone, left helpless thoughts to wonder my mind. The warmth of my own body seemed to be drained leaving instead a cool stream of ice-cold water to running down my spine.

"This can't be happening again...not again," I mumbled.

This was just a dream, a nightmare. I had seen those flames before. They burnt their path to ash and smoke, their flames did not hurt, they were cold. I just had to wait. Someone will come. This will stop, it will all stop, she will be gone...and I will wake up.

"These thoughts!" She spat outraged, her face twisting in disgust, the flames rising in anger. "A pathetic cry for help! That's all you've ever done, wait for someone to save your own skin!"

Storming closer with clenched teeth she brought with her an army of fire.

"It will only bring you down and I will take pleasure in using it to kill you."

A harsh jerk of her arm sent a tidal wave across the grass to my side, running along with the outer trees of campus, the bright yellow flames moved in around my other side, drawing together a tight wall of fire that swept with the winds. Closing in from one side, a slither of flame detached itself from the rest, burning the grass and leaving a thick trail of smoke after it. Turning too late, the creeping blaze brushed the back of my legs, singeing the skin. Stumbling forward, my voice became thick as I let out a pained cry.

Will's POV

Quickly rising to my feet, I pushed off the bamboo-lined wall. The scream that left her lips cut through the long silence of the hut, splitting through the air and escaping me from my thoughts. Rushing to the edge of the bed, still keeping a foot away I watched over her with furrowed brows. A layer of sweat coated her skin, her features creased, straining in pain, while her arms and legs jolted. Incoherent mumbles broke past her sharp breaths.

I had no idea what she was facing but she shouldn't be moving at all. The dream sequence should have left her paralyzed in sleep. It was as if she was trying to wake herself up.

I unknowingly moved towards her as I noticed a flicker of light shining behind her closed eyes. Her arms trembled by her sides, her head tilting frantically before another agonizing cry filled the room. Letting out a shaken breath, I hesitantly reached for her arm, hovering helplessly over her hand, knowing that any kind of disturbance would worsen her chances of waking up and might even keep her there for good.

Pan appeared not a second later, his eyes turning from her distressed movements to me with glowering eyes. Having seen instantly where I stood, his hand rushed out in front of him, his magic casting me aside to the opposite wall without breaking his stride. He looked down at her, his face impassive, though I could see he too knew something was wrong.

"What's happening to her?" I asked hastily, holding my hand to the back of my head and pushing off the wall angrily.

Pan stared down fixedly at her, ignoring me.

"What did you do," I accused as he refused to speak.

"It's whatever she's doing that's more concerning," Pan said casting me a glare.

There wasn't any sign of her calming down.

"Get her out of there," I demanded while staring at her shuddering body.

"I can't help her and I don't want to," Pan said dismissively with an irritated sigh, as though this was a waste of his time. "She's not going to wake up until what's keeping her there is gone. She's the only one that can help herself."

"You put her up to this in the first place!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't have had to waste my time if she had finished that test properly in the first place," Pan argued simply, his features indifferent, "She should really be dead for bringing that thing through the boundary with her."

"You-" I started but Pan appeared before my eyes, jaw set and green eyes glaring down on me.

" _You_ ," He said tilting his head, "...should keep a dagger in hand, just in case someone you don't know so well wakes up and is not so _friendly_ anymore."

And with that he disappeared again, this time vanishing completely from the hut leaving me fuming with clenched fists. Swearing under my breath I turned back to Emily noticing my voice suddenly silent against the quiet of the small hut. Still moving ever so slightly, her shouts had stopped but she was still in distress, sweating through her clothes and shutting her eyes tightly.

Emily's POV

I wasn't sure if the circling flames had engulfed the entire area of campus by now. Trapped inside, my eyes welled from the flaring heat. Slashes of fire burned across any open surface of my skin, the snake-like whips persisting to strike without warning. My breaths were strained as the air became thin and hot, the thin material of my clothes threatening to catch alight.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Dragging my knees on the small circle of glass left, I lifted my head to see her in the distance, standing within the wall of flames unharmed, her arms holding leashes of fire. Angered tears fell from my eyes, burning down my skin. Reaching shakily to my feet, my skin continued to throb, having turned bright red, shinning where the skin seared away but I ignored the burns and faced her nonetheless, trying to breathe, waiting for her to see that I was still willing to fight, that she was wrong and not yet defeated. And she did, with a smirk on her face she lifted her arms before her, bringing them down quickly causing the ropes of flames to become darkened patches of grass. The walls broke apart, splitting down the middle of both of my sides letting in soothing cold winds to wrap around my body.

Trembling in shock, I stayed put, hoping it would be enough time to relieve my suffocating lungs before she closed the walls of flames back around us. This granted time, however, was on her side – this whole place was. But it's all I have. Hoping that someone would come and help me, and take me away from this nightmare was useless. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I couldn't afford to think that way before, as it had never led me anywhere in the past and it certainly wasn't going to help me get out of here alive. I had to remember how it always had been, to survive on my own, to be left alone in a world that took every opportunity to bring me down. The island was no different...this was no different. I needed to save myself. And if she was a part of me, then I needed to save myself from her too.

A sword wasn't going to help me against the power she has. My refusal to believe anything else could work goes beyond reason, but this, this was my only option. If I could try, I would rather see than suffer burning alive in those flames again. She had said it herself... _this world insists on making our chances even._ I thought it was useless, pointless to even try such a thing but I shut my eyes, breathing in a shaken breath then a second with ease. I could no longer see her, she seemed wiped from my mind for a moment, and that was what I needed.

A blinding flash was brought down from the thick clouds above, their uneven beams of light disappearing as a bolt of lightning hit the ground before us. A rip through the air followed a second later as a booming, deafening crack echoed throughout the area. Having flinched, I shortly let my arm fall, uncovering my eyes which set on a black scorch mark where the bolt hit the now flattened, dinted ground. Crumbled chunks of dirt and grass lay alight in small natural flames.

"Oh, you silly girl! Don't you know, lighting only creates more fire!" She cackled ruthlessly.

I glared at her, a rush of anger taking over my emotions before I could understand what I had done and another flash of blinding white light shot across the sky above us. Her laughter eased as the bolts kept their distance from the ground, knotting in and out of the clouds above. Though she still seemed carelessly confident with the flames at her back, I could only stare up at the sky in horror.

"Why are you so surprised?" She hummed, a smirk set on her face. "Of course you know how to use my power, we are the same person after all."

I stared at her unable to understand how it was possible, causing an amused light chuckle to escape her lips.

"You should know by now, a storm is best at its worst."

Her play on words caused a strange unsettling feeling to sink in my stomach. I had heard her clearly yet my own voice still sounded muffled as I repeated it in my head. There was a meaning behind those words that caught me off guard. She knew something I didn't...something I should have known all along. Staring at the implied glint in her glowing eyes I found my creased features easing.

"It was you...this whole time."

"Partly."

Her expression changed to a somewhat impressed look but she continued unfazed, knowingly expecting this result.

"You have been using it this whole time, you just never knew it. I wondered how long it would take...how long I would have to wait until you developed this gift..." Her expression hardened to the same dislike she had shown before, "...but you found distractions which made it harder for you to focus. They led you away from the path I needed you to follow, and so I seized an opportunity...a challenge to test your strength and allow you to see what you could become up close."

"My darkest fear..."

"Exactly. By seeing me, I knew you wouldn't be able to forget. You, of course, did not realise at the time what you had done, bringing me through the barrier was only the beginning to the path I have set you on, which meant all I had to do was wait, and here we are now."

It was hard to let this sink in. A part of me wasn't sure I should believe it at all but the rest knew this was all true.

"You can't deny me any longer, you must see what you have already done."

The orange glow of her eyes brightened as they remained locked with mine.

"The crystal...the lightning storm...the visions...do you really think this was all just a coincidence? Tell me, how is it that Pan knows all of his island, but all that you have done and caused have been out of his control?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. That wasn't me..." I thought out loud, my eyes shifting to the burnt scorch mark between us, the cracking of lighting overhead becoming louder, though still remaining in the clouds, preventing the bolts from striking the ground as I wished them not to.

"You're right, it wasn't you, it was me. Without you knowing, those little slips opened an unknown part of you which allowed you to take control of it – you could get a feel of the power you can withhold..."

She spoke with a strong desire – an excitement that now disappeared as I looked up to face my reflection.

"All of which you could have had if you had not been so _weak_ ," She spat, her voice lowering with a wave of anger I knew she had been trying to hold back, "You fear it! Such power I can give you and you can't even use it."

"Every moment of time I spent using it I was fighting for my life! I had almost died each time and nearly killed those around me who were trying to help!"

"Which is why you don't deserve to go back. You run from it when it could help you become so much more than you are. The best part is you don't even know why this has happened."

Lifting her arms she brought the wall of flames circling back around us, her anger now fueling the fire around her to turn, the winds helping to moving the circle if fire so that we were both trapped inside. My throat closed up again, short breaths leaving my parted lips. There was nowhere to run, nothing I could do but focus. The storm had grown, generating the same power as the flames. Thunder split the hot air, crackling within the thick clouds above while distant low rumbles fought between each strike of lightning.

I turned away from the small spot of visible clouds falling down the tunnel of fire to glare at the flaming ropes that now formed back in her hands, the ends slithering along the burnt grass. My fists curled as my own voice lingered in my head. I wasn't weak. If she can't see that then I just have to prove it to her.

I watched the ropes of fire carefully as they reached the small flames within the ruble, sliding through them and almost reaching my feet. Keeping my ground, I concentrated on the scorched grass where the ropes – having minds of their own – seemed to have become attracted to the natural light. Having found my target, a tingling sensation filled my hands, a spitfire sparking in my fingertips as I stared at them, ignoring my reflection completely.

A blast of white light hit the ground bringing with it a deafening crack. I kept my eyes open, wanting to witness exactly what was about to happen as a bolt struck the ground, the stream of sizzling light split in all directions. Tackling a rope each, the force of nature broke apart the line leaving small harmless and uncontrolled flames within the growing rubble.

It didn't seem fulfilling enough to stop there. A giant surge of energy had erupted from my chest, a new feeling of control I had never felt before swelled, allowing me to forget about the burns from earlier. The surrounding walls of fire did not seem so intimidating anymore. All it took was another thought, a need to cause her pain, for her to know exactly what it felt like to hurt, for a flash to erupt from the clouds once again.

The lighting cast down suddenly, a loud rip echoing through the air as the bolts landed right before her eyes causing an explosion against the ground. Clumps of dirt had tumbled out of the dinted ground, some flying into the wall of flames that had now stopped circling around us. I couldn't help but grin as I watched her stumble backward, her glowing eyes finding mine while her expression contained both hatred and surprise.

I approached her, moving away from the wave of flames that broke apart from the falling walls. Another white flash set over my head, a bolt now reaching her feet. The flash was so bright the red and orange flames cowered away, losing their height as they fell. I could no longer see her but it was my own screams that made me stop in my tracks. The flash of light subsided, my eyes widening to see her on the ground, her body trembling. The feeling was gone, washed from my chest as though the whole of campus had suddenly been doused in water leaving behind a sickening turn.

Will's voice filled my ears, his words clear as I remember them to be before I ended up here. His reassuring last glance and his voice in a soft whisper all clouded the thoughts that had taken over.

 _"Don't give her any reason to change you..."_

This was it.

This is what she wanted all along...for me to become her.

Relaxing my curled fists the rumbles of thunder silenced, the uneven flashing clouds returning. The sky was open at last brining in the cooling winds while the wave of flames remained behind her, slowly extinguishing.

Without knowing, I had done exactly what I tried to prevent. If I were to kill her, no matter how much I wanted to...I would be no better than she is. My face fell as I finally understood what I should have accepted from the beginning. She's my worst self yet I can't destroy her. If our chances really are even, then there can't just be one or the other but a balance between the two.

A roar of laughter echoed the open area. Bringing me out of my thoughts, I watched her stand to her feet, a manic grin on her face.

" _That_ is what makes you weak."

My face fell as I stared at her chest where a fiery glow emitted brightly, the very centre casting a smaller circle of light. She seemed unaware that I had noticed anything different as she continued towards me, bringing the last remaining fire with her.

I had seen it before in the visions, a blinding light I could never reach. Only now, looking directly into her eyes, could I trace it all together...the source of her power. The flames, burning hotter than ever, stood burning before my feet. She grabbed a fist full of my shirt pushing me down to the ground, glaring down at me with the same fire in her eyes. I glanced at the flames avoiding the stream of light coming from her chest in case she noticed I could see. I needed once chance to get it and destroy it.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a deadly grin on her face.

I simply stared back knowing exactly what she was intending to do. I waited, my pulse thudding loudly in my head as I watched her draw her hand up, extending it back as the flames rose as a final wave, waiting for her call to end my life.

Before she could move her hand, I shot up, grabbed hold of the light source and pulled it from her. I stood back expecting a wave of flames to come rushing over me but instead, they vanished. The violent winds had come to an abrupt stop leaving the usual warm breeze which carried through campus. I furrowed my brows, confusion overriding my face as I stared at her expression that turned from anger to a pleased smirk.

"Finally."

I followed her eyes to the light source, my eyes relaxing over a large, round, stone necklace that rested heavily in my hand. My fingers were shaking around it as I stared at the firey light now resting inside the impressive stone that had a number of thin, unharmed cracks around it. Symbols circled the frame that held it in place, ones I couldn't understand but remember clearly to have a similar appearance to those I saw Baelfire recording in his notebook from the cave walls.

"What happened?" I mumbled breathlessly. "What did you do?"

Her glowing eyes had returned to my soft light brown as she turned away from the stone.

"Me? It's you that has finally done what I asked."

"What are you talking about."

There was a pleasant look on her face that was completely unexpected.

"I knew you wouldn't ever become me. Now I don't need to force you to because this will do all the work for me," She said, casting a glance to the stone with a wicked grin, "I don't have to worry about containing it anymore now that you have made this so much easier."

"What is that?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Her eyes reflected the light in the stone as though they were still glowing. "You'll find out soon enough."

There was a look of utmost satisfaction on her face, a glint in her eyes that made me think this is what she had been hoping for...this is what she had planned from the very beginning.

"You will find it eventually by mistake in the future," She continued with a smirk, "You'll do it to yourself."

The stone began to glow as brightly as it did before it revealed itself in my hand before disappearing completely, leaving my fingers to touch the air hesitantly.

"Where did it go?" I asked quickly.

"It's hidden for now, but don't worry, you're now linked with it. You will find your way to it soon enough."

I stared horridly at my burnt hand that was still tentatively falling to my side.

"What have I done," I whispered.

She let out a dark chuckle having caught every word.

"You have just awakened it...the sempiternal stone."

I stared at the roof of my hut, blinking slowly at the bamboo line roof for a moment before shooting up in a sitting position breathing raggedly. I watched Will run toward the bed from the corner of my eye but Pan had appeared in the hut making me flinch. I turned to find his eyes staring intently on me, his hand holding will back cautiously. Grabbing hold of the dagger in his hand he brought the blade swiftly to my neck.

"Emily?" Will said behind Pan's shoulder, his voice wary.

"Yeah?" I replied slowly, watchful of the blade under my chin.

Pan had drawn closer, his face before mine, his green eyes attentive as they still held their gaze.

"She's gone?" Pan asked immediately.

"Gone."

I stared at the wooden floors as Pan moved away seemingly confident in believing my answer as he left the hut.

Will's POV

Pan left but I still found myself unable to move as I stared at her shaken expression. Her hands rubbed the skin along her arms carefully, a relieved look finally settling and the colour flooded her pale face.

I waited as I said I would...until she stopped glancing at her hand and clutching the air unknowingly...until she could breathe calmly and look up to me with a faint smile...until she mumbled the first words she had spoken that evening, barely in a whisper, thanking me for staying with her. I waited until I got her back and once I did, reminded thoughts I had pushed back since this morning before all of this started, came back in an instant.

Baelfire's long explanation of secrets had taken its toll. I could no longer keep it to myself. I had awaited his instructions, making sure to follow them precisely as he had given them and now I had to share it with Emily, Ethan, and Ben.

This was it.

What I have been waiting for.

It's finally time.

* * *

 **OK**

 **Oof this is going to be a long authors note...**

 **It's been a long time! How are you?**

 **I'm finally back! I needed a bit of a break to relax over the holiday period, and to get away from social media a bit (highly recommend btw). I hadn't stopped writing completely but did a bit every now and then since I have been busy with everyday life things. Thank you so much for waiting so long, and I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I know that can be really frustrating as a reader but trust me, nothing is more frustrating than getting writer's block -.-**

 **A little about this chapter...**

 **Alright, so, I have been planning this chapter and moment since god knows how long and now that it's finally here, I needed it to be perfect (I'm not overexaggerating). This was quite a building and tipping point for TBFN that I wanted to be 100% happy with it before I let you guys read it. I envisioned details within this chapter so vividly and had to make sure it was all there, which meant that a lot of rewrites and changes were needed. Kill me for being my own biggest critic but this was very important to me to get right. I really hope it was clear to read! And I hope you enjoyed it! We're now officially out what I had called 'the darkest fear era?' idk, bit dramatic, anyway...**

 **About the oncoming chapters!**

 **You might have noticed the last chapters have contained a lot of detail, it's been quite serious, and we have seen a lot of Emily, Pan and Will's perspectives with their shared conflicts. The next leading chapters will be a bit different (now that the serious stuff is out of the way) and you will see the four (Emily, Will, Ben, and Ethan) interacting together a lot more, kind of like old times, which I honestly missed writing.**

 **If you have any questions ask away! Messages are welcomed as well!**

 **I'd love to know any theories you have. You never know, you could be on the right track O.o**

 **I have a few questions for you guys...**

 **What did you think of Pan's perspective at the beginning? He's never really revealed that much about his experience with magic before.**

 **What do you think Will is up to? He seems to keep referring to his conversation will Baelfire, do you think there was more talked about than you originally thought?**

 **What did you think of Emily vs Emily (as I like to call it)? How did you think this showdown was going to end?**

 **Emily has awaked the mysterious sempiternal stone, what do you think it does?**

 **I would love it if you guys could leave a review, it helps me out heaps!**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **zimbardo ~**


End file.
